Segunda Chance para o Amor
by CarolineDelphino
Summary: Scarlett vai lutar para reconquistar o coração de Rhett Butler,mas não será fácil o caminho para ganhar seu coração. Scarlett vai lutar com todas as suas forças para provar que ama de verdade. Comentários são sempre bem vindos ! Para quem quiser acompanhar no wattpad :-segunda-chance-para-amar-gone-with-the-wind-2
1. O desespero e a paixão

Continuação do livro E O Vento Levou (Gonne With the Wind)

Obs: História escrita por enquanto em português. Não possuo os personagens de Margaret Mitchell. Recados e Sugestões são bem vindos. Lançarei os capítulos com calma. Obrigada.

E O Vento Levou 2 :

Juntando os pedaços

Capítulo 1 : O desespero e a paixão

Scarlett ficou sozinha, trancada na sala de estudos durante horas, tentando colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Pensou em embebedar-se , devido ao desespero, mas conteve-se, precisava manter a mente fria... ela sentiria-se muito pior se Rhett a pegasse bêbada. Decidiu que voltaria para Tara após o funeral de Melly, e lá, encontraria forças na terra vermelha para trazer seu marido de volta. Ela não podia aceitar que seu casamento chegara ao fim, principalmente agora, que descobrira que amava Rhett Butler, com todas as forças de seu ser. Mas, ele estava decidido e a deixou sozinha, chorando de dor e arrependimento. Ela tinha vontade de subir as escadas e ir até o quarto dele implorar novamente por mais uma chance, uma única chance para mostrar-lhe que apesar de tudo, eles ainda podiam ser felizes juntos, que podiam recomeçar do zero, mas o orgulho a deteve. Ela não iria humilhar-se mais uma vez, principalmente naquele momento em que encontrava-se tão fragilizada. Se Rhett a desprezasse novamente durante aquela noite, ela enlouqueceria.

Rhett Butler não estava disposto á retroceder, ele tinha tomado uma decisão e Scarlett sabia que ele podia ser tão teimoso quanto ela, quando estava determinado. Ela se perguntou diversas vezes, como não percebeu que o amava. Arrependeu-se de ser tão tola e tão cega e chegou a triste e dolorida conclusão: de que eles poderiam ter sido muito felizes. Por mais difícil que fosse a reconquista, ela não poderia deixar seu grande amor escapar, tinha que fazê-lo voltar de qualquer jeito.

Pensou em tentar seduzi-lo...poderia colocar uma camisola provocante e bater inocentemente na porta do quarto dele, só para informá-lo que estava decidida á ir para Tara, torceria para que ele perdesse o controle e a levasse para a cama, como no dia da festa de aniversário de Ashley Wilkes.

Mas, logo percebeu que esse truque não adiantaria, pois durante meses após a morte de Bonnie, ela deixara a porta de seu quarto aberta na intenção de que ele viesse á procurá-la, e ele não se interessou em fazê-lo. Não demonstrou mais o minimo interesse em tê-la nos braços...

Rhett Butler também conseguia ler Scarlett como um livro, e perceberia tudo, antes mesmo que ela pudesse abrir a boca. Scarlett entrou em desespero novamente : ele a conhecia muito bem , melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, como ela poderia jogar a sedutora pra cima dele? Ele iria rir dela e a desprezaria... ela ficaria muito pior...

Scarlett estava sem forças e sem idéias para agir, precisava voltar para Tara urgentemente, somente lá, ela poderia se recuperar e quando recuperasse as forças, iria até o fim do mundo para trazê- lo de volta.

Horas depois, quando não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, deixou a sala de estudos, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto dela. Chegando no corredor do segundo andar, olhou em direção ao quarto de Rhett e começou á tremer . Tinha uma vontade imensa de ir até lá e se jogar nos braços dele, dar todo o carinho , luxúria e paixão que nunca dera durante os seis anos de casamento. Corou de vergonha com suas idéias...o quê sua mãe diria se estivesse viva e soubesse disso? Ainda que ele fosse seu marido, não era apropriado para uma dama carregar desejos carnais e luxuriosos. Não, ela não podia ir até lá... ele nem a receberia... para atraí-lo para a sua teia, ela precisava de uma tática, tinha que ser mais esperta do que ele...táticas de conquista e reconquista levavam algum tempo para serem alcançadas, e ela não o queria por apenas aquela noite... ela o queria para o restante de seus dias. Entrou em seu quarto e deixou a porta encostada como fazia desde que Bonnie foi sepultada. Despiu-se sozinha , não queria que nenhuma das criadas viessem ajudá- la... além de já ter passado da meia - noite, Scarlett não queria mostrar sua fraqueza na frente das servas. Seu orgulho a fez despir-se sozinha. Tirou o vestido preto e deitou na cama, rolando de um lado para o outro, queria dormir, por apenas algumas horas. Quando o sono finalmente veio, ela rendeu-se á ele, dormindo profundamente.


	2. Um copo de uísque

Capítulo 2: Um copo de uísque

Rhett Butler ainda estava acordado. Ele estava bebendo um copo de uísque, sentado na poltrona de couro dentro de seu quarto, e sua cabeça estava em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Era impossível dormir naquela noite. Apesar de considerar Melly uma verdadeira dama, e estimá-la muito, ele decidiu que não acompanharia o funeral. Estaria deixando aquele inferno de casa, logo que amanhecesse. Colocou poucas roupas em uma maleta de mão de couro preta, e decidiu que voltaria para Charleston. Ele planejava ficar durante alguns dias com sua mãe e sua irmã, e depois queria viajar para a Europa, ficando por lá , durante dois meses. Tinha boas recordações de Londres e Paris; depois, ele retornaria para a casa da mãe e após colocar a cabeça no lugar , voltaria, para ficar uma semana em Atlanta, para acabar com as fofocas, como prometera a Scarlett. Talvez durante a sua ausência, Scarlett perceberia que o melhor caminho para eles era o divórcio, e que a situação em que os dois se encontravam era insustentável para perdurar por mais tempo.

Mas, agora que ela tinha enfiado na cabeça que o amava, não seria fácil fazê-la mudar de idéia . Rhett conhecia muito bem o egoísmo, a teimosia e a insistência de sua bela esposa. Sabia que quando Scarlett queria alguma coisa, ela não sossegava até conseguir, e que tinha um fascínio por aquilo que não podia ter.

Ele acompanhou durante doze anos a perseguição doentia de Scarlett em relação á Ashley Wilkes, e podia prever o que o esperava á partir de agora, que sua fixação foi transferida para ele. Temeu por um instante pela sua paz de espírito. Ele sabia que Scarlett, jogaria de todas as formas para tê-lo novamente e depois o jogaria fora, como se fosse um brinquedo usado. Ele tinha que ser forte. Tinha que ser mais teimoso do que ela. Mas como resistir ao seu charme? Por isso, ele tinha que sumir, o charme que ela tinha o atraía como um imã. Se ela tentasse seduzi-lo, ele tinha medo de não resistir. O desejo que sempre sentiu por Scarlett era mais forte do que ele. Nunca desejou mulher alguma em sua vida como a desejava.

Depois que Scarlett o baniu de seu quarto e de sua cama, ele passou na cama de diversas prostitutas, em especial na cama de Belle, mas mesmo durante os atos sexuais, não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça e muitas vezes, imaginou estar fazendo amor com sua esposa, em vez das meninas pagas na casa de Belle Watling.

Virando mais um copo de uísque, se perguntou como pôde ser tão tolo, achando que algum dia conquistaria realmente o coração gelado de Scarlett, uma mulher ruim, com um coração de pedra, que amava o dinheiro acima de qualquer coisa. Agora, ela apareceu com declarações de amor para ele. Quanto tempo ele esperou para ouvir uma declaração de amor vindo dela. Durante um primeiro momento, ele ficou chocado, depois sentiu raiva. Depois de tudo, vir com palavras de amor ? Como podia ser tão insensata? Achando que ele iria aceitá-la tão facilmente, após anos de desprezo e indiferença vindos da parte dela. Ele não queria mais amá-la , tinha finalmente enfiado na cabeça que não a amava mais, seu amor estava desgastado. Ele estava curado , pelo menos em relação aos sentimentos. Mesmo assim, sentia-se como um homem derrotado, um soldado ferido e mutilado em uma batalha que agora, não tinha mais importância. Tinha lutado bravamente, durante anos, contra o fantasma de outro homem.

"Eu podia ter colocado o mundo á seus pés, Scarlett..." Rhett Butler desabafou consigo mesmo , lamentando as circunstâncias atuais.

Agora, nada mais importava. Como um soldado recém saído de uma guerra, tinha que juntar os pedaços, e seguir em frente. O casamento estava acabado, o amor estava perdido e ele não se importava com o futuro de Scarlett, daqui pra frente. Não conseguia sentir nada, apenas uma apatia e uma vontade de sobreviver sem Scarlett por perto.

Parou de beber, não queria chegar na casa da mãe, bêbado como um gambá. Tinha que manter a compostura. Ele era o filho mais velho e não queria dar mais desgosto para sua mãe, do que já tinha dado durante quase toda a sua vida. Quando os primeiros raios de sol, atravessaram as frestas da janela, Rhett Butler levantou da poltrona, respirou fundo, colocou o chapéu panamá na cabeça, ajeitou seu terno para ficar apresentável. Pegou sua mala. Saiu do quarto. Desceu as escadas. Abriu a porta da frente e foi embora sem olhar para trás...


	3. Uma manhã triste

Capítulo 3 : Uma manhã triste

Scarlett acordou em seu suntuoso quarto, com Lou batendo na porta.

"Dona Scarlett! Dona Scarlett! Vim trazer o seu café da manhã!" a criada gritou atrás da porta fechada.

Scarlett pulou da cama com os gritos de Lou. Parecia que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim. Mellanie estava viva e Rhett ainda queria continuar casado com ela. Sim, tudo não passara de um terrível pesadelo, sua vida continuava a mesma como deveria ser.

"Quieta!" ela gritou para a criada " Já estou acordada! Pode entrar!"

Lou entrou no quarto e colocou a bandeja de prata em cima da pequena mesa de madeira maciça, que Scarlett usava para suas refeições quando não queria sair de seus aposentos.

" Que horas são, Lou? " perguntou Scarlett espreguiçando-se como um gato, em meio aos lençóis de seda importados de Paris.

" Já passou das oito, Dona Scarlett."

" Santo Deus! Eu dormi demais!" Scarlett levantou da cama rapidamente.

" O Senhor Rhett saiu logo cedo... não tomou café da manhã ... ele estava com uma mala na mão..." Lou informou para a patroa.

Scarlett ficou arrasada. Percebendo que os fatos ocorridos na noite anterior, não foram sonhos ruins, segurou as lágrimas, já tinha chorado demais , seu rosto estava mais pálido e seus olhos estavam inchados. Nunca choraria na frente da criada. Com o coração partido, ela lembrou que ainda tinha um funeral para enfrentar. Rhett foi embora, sem se despedir dela; após seis anos de casamento e uma filha em comum, ele virou-lhe as costas sem dar um adeus ou informar quando voltaria. A falta do minimo interesse vindo da parte dele, deixou Scarlett com vontade de gritar. Mas, ela conteve-se. Em Tara, nos braços de Mammy, poderia chorar e gritar até cansar, mas até lá, tinha que ser forte, como sempre foi...

" Lou, preciso que você arrume minhas malas... vou para Tara..." ela ordenou " mas, primeiro preciso que você me ajude á colocar o vestido... tenho o funeral de Melly para ir..."

Ela estava tentando ser forte. Mas, sem Mellanie e agora, sem Rhett, ela sentia que poderia enlouquecer á qualquer momento. Em uma única noite, ela perdeu as duas pessoas, que tinham a maior importância na vida dela. E infelizmente, ela conseguira enxergar a importância delas, tarde demais. Lembrou de seu pai. Ele enlouqueceu após a morte de sua mãe. Ficou com medo, pela primeira vez de ter o mesmo destino do pai. Mas, ela não podia se entregar e aceitar enlouquecer, pois ainda tinha algo para lutar: o amor de Rhett Butler.

Em algumas horas, ela estaria em Tara, e aquela dor lancinante que sentia dentro do peito, aliviaria um pouco. Como sentia falta dos braços gordos de Mammy! Nos braços dela, Scarlett poderia resgatar seu passado glorioso, onde tiraria forças para lutar por um futuro tão glorioso quanto. Chegaria em Tara aos pedaços, mas ia sair de lá, inteira de novo. Já tinha perdido muito na vida, não aceitaria perder Rhett também. Ela acreditava que a distância entre os dois, seria apenas temporária...

Lou ajudou Scarlett a colocar o seu vestido preto de luto e ela recusou o café da manhã. Não tinha fome, nem chegou perto da bandeja...


	4. Adeus a grande dama - parte 1

Capítulo 4 : Adeus á grande dama

Scarlett chegou no cemitério de Atlanta com o queixo erguido, pronta para enfrentar a velha guarda. Ela sabia que rolariam mexericos entre as matronas, ao verem, ela chegar sem a companhia do marido.

" Nunca mostrarei fraqueza para essas velhas mexeriqueiras..." pensou irritada. " Hei de mostrar que estou de pé... e qualquer coisa : Rhett foi viajar urgentemente á negócios... ou por problemas familiares em Charleston...". Ela inventaria algum motivo para justificar sua ausência.

O cemitério estava lotado. Famílias inteiras, vizinhos, parentes e até mesmo alguns soldados, cuidados por Melly durante a guerra, vieram prestar as últimas homenagens á grande dama. Scarlett passou pelo meio da multidão com petulância, mas por dentro se sentia completamente perdida.

" Se pelo menos, Rhett estivesse aqui, para que eu pudesse me aconchegar em seu peito forte e chorar..." ela pensou lamentando.

Como se sentia sozinha naquele momento. Mellanie foi uma pessoa tão boa para todos, inclusive para ela, que não era de estranhar a dor e a comoção causadas pela sua partida. Scarlett sabia que não era querida pela vizinhança, mas , Mellanie que a amava incondicionalmente e era estimada e admirada pela velha guarda, exigiu enquanto estava viva, que a respeitassem. Se não fosse por Melly, nenhuma das senhoras descentes, dirigiriam a palavra á Scarlett. Agora, se encontrava sozinha, entre aquelas pessoas que sentiam repugnância por ela.

" Oh, Melly... como você pôde me abandonar? Agora que preciso tanto de você!"

Lutava contra o desespero e a vontade de chorar sem parar, mas ao observar os olhares atravessados das velhas matronas em cima dela, se contorceu de raiva, conseguindo segurar as lágrimas e o grito agudo que ameaçava sair de sua garganta. A raiva era uma força extra.

" Vou deixar para chorar em Tara... não vou chorar aqui... não posso chorar aqui... " tentou convencer á si mesma.

Respirou fundo, procurando o ar que desaparecera , apesar de estar em um ambiente aberto. Conforme caminhava pelo corredor de areia e cascalho, em meio á grama verde e aparada, as pessoas abriam o caminho, para ela passar. Algumas senhoras lhe viraram o rosto em reprovação, outras se afastaram com medo de que Scarlett pudesse tocá-las, com nojo, como protegendo se de alguém que lhes pudesse passar uma doença contagiosa. Scarlett desprezava todas aquelas velhas fofoqueiras e invejosas. E apesar de sentir o ego ferido, por ser tratada como uma das prostitutas da casa de Belle Watling, ela não fazia questão da afeição de ninguém que estava ali .

" Apenas mais algumas horas...e estarei longe daqui!"

Procurava manter os ouvidos surdos para os cochichos, enquanto passava deslizando calmamente com seu vestido preto. A cabeça erguida, as costas eretas, mostrando superioridade á todas aquelas mulheres enfadonhas que comentavam sobre a vida dela. Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu escutar alguns cometários...

"Ela está sozinha...onde está o capitão Butler?"

" Ele deve estar na casa de Belle Watling... bebendo e se divertindo..."

" Desde quando, ele perdeu a filha, ficou com a cabeça virada..."

" È...pobre homem...ainda mais estando casado com essa desalmada..."

" Não é estranho que procure conforto em outro lugar..."

Scarlett mordeu os lábios de raiva. Sentiu uma cólera tão grande, que tinha vontade de enforcar com suas próprias mãos, cada uma daquelas mulheres tão odiosas. Como podiam ser tão cruéis, em um momento em que ela estava morrendo de dor? Só esperaram a morte de Mellanie, para lhe mostrarem as garras. Mesmo assim, ela tinha que manter a calma e seguir em frente. Ainda que a raiva a cegasse, tinha que mostrar se superior.

Chegando próxima da cova aberta, onde o caixão simples , já encontrava se dentro, avistou Ashley Wilkes.

Agora, que sua fantasia de amor infantil, estava terminada, não conseguia enxergar o minimo charme naquele homem, que tinha dominado sua mente e seu coração durante anos. Ele era um homem em frangalhos. Só conseguia sentir piedade e aversão, ao olhar para ele. Com as costas curvadas, a cabeça abaixada, os ombros caídos e os cabelos loiros despenteados e bagunçados, Ashley Wilkes tremia e chorava descontroladamente.

" Fraco ! Por quê Deus não o levou, em vez de Melly !? Ele não faria a minima falta ! " Scarlett pensou com desdém. " Melly era mais necessária para todos, do que esse tolo ! "

Agora, ela percebia claramente, que Mellanie sempre foi a força de Ashley e não o contrário...


	5. Adeus a grande dama - parte 2

Adeus á grande dama - parte 2

India Wilkes mostrava equilíbrio e postura, enganchada no braço direito do irmão, procurava acalmá-lo, murmurando baixinho, palavras que não podiam ser ouvidas. Ashley parecia que ia cair no chão, á qualquer momento. Suas pernas bambeavam, como se ele estivesse bêbado. Mas, Scarlett sabia que Ashley não tinha bebido. Por mais que, o momento fosse desesperador, ele nunca ficaria embriagado como Rhett, quando perdeu sua filha. A educação cavalheiresca dos Wilkes e a honradez com que fora criado, não permitiria que ele virasse, um bêbado perdido, por pior que fossem as circunstâncias. Ashley apoiava-se á irmã, como uma criança apoiasse á sua mãe. Ele parecia tão magro e pequeno... que Scarlett se perguntou , onde fora parar o cavalheiro de cabelos dourados que ela achou que amava á tantos anos...

" Melly... Melly... não me deixe..." Ashley murmurava entre soluços, olhando para o caixão simples de madeira, já pronto para os rituais finais do sepultamento.

India deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, em seus cabelos loiros e o apertou ainda mais, procurando dar-lhe algum conforto. Mas, Ashley Wilkes estava alheio ao mundo á sua volta, e não conseguia recobrar a razão. Chorava e soluçava como uma criança que perdera a mãe.

Scarlett aproximou-se, ficando á poucos passos de India e Ashley, mas recusou-se á falar com eles. Ela não tinha vontade de confortá-lo... lembrou-se que em partes, por culpa dele , pelas palavras que ele usara na serraria, expulsou Rhett de seu quarto. Ashley nem percebeu que ela estava por perto, observando-o, mas India percebeu sua presença e fechou a cara em uma carranca, agarrando ainda mais o irmão, como se temesse que Scarlett pudesse vir á tocá-lo. Scarlett sentiu vontade de gargalhar observando o instinto protetor de India. Ela não gostaria de tocar em Ashley, nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo.

Olhando atrás deles, percebeu a presença da senhora Meade e da senhora Merriweather. Ambas olhavam para ela, dos pés a cabeça e cochichavam entre si. Um pouco distante delas, estava a tia Pittypat, abanando-se com um leque preto, com os olhos girando, ameaçando desmaiar á qualquer momento. Tio Peter á amparava, segurando-a e Scarlett chegou á conclusão de que tia Pitty devia de ter desmaiado diversas vezes, só naquela manhã. A família Elsing estava próxima á tia Pitty e Fanny consolava Beau, que não conseguia parar de chorar também. Tio Henry e o dr. Meade conversavam baixinho, em baixo de uma árvore, um pouco mais afastados dos outros.

Scarlett ficou ali, parada, olhando para o buraco, onde o caixão já encontrava se colocado. Ninguém foi até ela para abraçá-la ou dizer uma palavra de conforto. Não lembraram de como ela e Melly foram grudadas. Agora, que Mellanie estava morta, Scarlett também estava morta para todos eles...

Ela nunca sentiu tanta falta de Rhett, como naquele momento em que se sentia acuada. Ainda podia escutar os cochichos, que vinham de todos os lados; alguns imperceptíveis, outros podiam ser entendidos com clareza.

" Mulher cruel... incapaz de soltar uma lágrima..."

" Ela é ruim de verdade... tem um coração gelado... Deus me livre! Credo! "

O mexerico continuava á todo o vapor e Scarlett esforçava-se para continuar firme e forte. Estava além de suas forças. Sentia-se jogada na cova dos leões. Aquelas gatas velhas eram piores do que qualquer fera e tinham a língua venenosa e afiada. Durante, praticamente toda a sua vida, Scarlett foi rejeitada pelas mulheres. Quando era menina, era rejeitada pelas meninas da mesma idade. Ela era considerada um perigo para as meninas que sonhavam em ser cortejadas por um determinado rapaz. Ela era tão encantadora e bonita, que podia roubar o namorado de qualquer menina da região. A bela do sul, como ficara conhecida. Agora, próxima da meia idade, era rejeitada pelas gatas velhas de Atlanta. Mellanie foi a única que aceitou ser sua amiga, a única que abraçou com um coração puro, a mulher desprezível e desprezada. Scarlett lembrou-se com uma ternura tardia, da mulher de rosto em forma de coração, dos olhos meigos, da voz reconfortante. Mellanie fora um anjo enviado dos céus, para habitar a terra durante um breve período. Ela poderia ser comparada á uma santa, igual aquelas, que sua mãe Ellen citava durantes as orações em família, após as ceias. Scarlett descobriu tarde demais que a amava e precisava dela. Agora, o corpo sem vida de Mellanie, estava ali, dentro daquele caixão fechado, prestes á desfazer-se junto com a terra, e sua alma bondosa voltara para o céu...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com a chegada do padre. As fofocas e palavras maldosas foram interrompidas e pararam temporariamente. O único som, eram os soluços daqueles que choravam. O vento gelado daquela manhã de outono, lhe castigava os ossos, e ela se esforçava para não chorar, não gritar e não se jogar em cima do caixão, até o final do sepultamento.

" Logo tudo estará terminado..." pensou " Vou deixar para chorar em Tara... aqui não posso chorar..."


	6. Adeus Mellanie Wilkes! Adeus Atlanta!

Capítulo 6: Adeus Mellanie Wilkes... Adeus Atlanta

O padre enumerou todas as qualidades e boas ações, que Mellanie Wilkes praticara em vida. Reiterou, principalmente o cuidado para com os feridos durante a guerra; o exemplo de mãe e esposa para toda a comunidade. Naquele momento, durante o discurso do padre, dois jovens coveiros, começaram á trazer as coroas de flores e colocá-las amontoadas, ao lado da cova aberta. Eram tantas coroas de flores, com homenagens de respeito, estima e carinho, que não caberiam todas, em cima de um único túmulo. O padre passou a citar, passagens da Bíblia, mas Scarlett estava distraída para as palavras dele. Desde menina, ela nunca prestou muita atenção durante as orações em família, ministradas por sua mãe Ellen; sua mente sempre ficava aérea e apenas fingia prestar atenção para não levar uma bronca. Passou á concentrar sua atenção nos jovens coveiros, trazendo coroas de flores em um vai e vêm interminável.

"Que o Senhor, todo misericordioso, receba a alma de nossa irmã e dê o conforto á seu esposo, seu filho e seus familiares, que hoje sofrem a sua perda..." continuou o padre, recitando as palavras finais.

Scarlett continuava observando os dois jovens coveiros. Um discurso de quase 20 minutos, e eles ainda estavam trazendo coroas de flores para o lado do túmulo. Mellanie recebera em morte, mais presentes do que recebera, enquanto estava viva. Melly nunca ligou muito para os presentes materiais, jóias e vestidos caros; ela era desprendida; era somente um coração na forma de uma mulher.

Após o término do discurso do padre, Scarlett escutou o barulho da pá e o eco que a terra causava aos ouvidos, ao cair sobre o caixão. Naquele momento, ela entrou em desespero e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Estavam enterrando Melly. Sua Melly. Seu anjo da guarda. Logo, ela estaria coberta pela terra e Scarlett nunca mais a veria. Respirou fundo, estava prestes á enlouquecer naquele momento. Sua protetora de gestos ternos, coração puro e sorriso gentil, a estava deixando pra sempre. Escutou os gritos estridentes de Ashley. Naquele momento, tio Henry, dr. Meade e o senhor Merriweather lutavam para segurar Ashley Wilkes, que estava desesperado, gritando e chorando, tentando se desvencilhar de todos aqueles braços que o impediam de acompanhar a esposa na sepultura. Scarlett ficou chocada. Foi a primeira vez, que o viu totalmente descontrolado. pela primeira vez, naquela manhã, ela sentiu uma compaixão pura por ele, sem resquícios de desprezo e aversão. Ashley, que sempre manteve a cabeça no lugar, com gestos educados e polidos, honrado e cavalheiro incorruptível, como ditava todas as gerações e a criação dos Wilkes, não estava suportando a dor. Ele debatia-se, como um urso, capturado em uma armadilha.

" Melly! Melly! Por favor, não me deixe! Me leve com você! "

A última parte do passado de Ashley Wilkes, que ele tanto estimava, estava sendo coberta pela terra e perdida para sempre. Scarlett sentiu vontade de se aproximar e tentar falar com ele. Ela lembrou-se de sua promessa á Mellanie; tinha que cuidar dele, ainda que fosse de longe. Não tinha a miníma vontade de servir de babá para Ashley Wilkes, mas tinha prometido á Melly. Lamentou ter feito essa promessa... apesar de apiedar-se dele naquele momento, não queria aproximações posteriores. Sempre que olhasse para Ashley, ela lembraria de como foi cruel, injusta e cega para Rhett Butler. Percebeu que naquele momento, era impossível qualquer aproximação para gritar no ouvido dele, de que ele tinha que ser forte, pois Beau precisava do pai. Ele estava rodeado pela velha guarda, que não permitiria a aproximação de Scarlett. Logo que conseguiram controlar Ashley Wilkes, todos escutaram um grito mais agudo e irritante vindo de perto. Era a tia Pittypat, que acabara de gritar e desmaiar, enquanto o tio Peter a segurava, para que ela não caísse no chão. As gatas velhas fofoqueiras, correram para acudi-la.

O sepultamento de Mellanie terminou e os coveiros começaram á arrumar, as coroas de flores, colocando-as em cima do pequeno túmulo. A maioria das pessoas presentes, seguiram para a saída do cemitério, enquanto, Scarlett decidiu, permanecer por ali, durante mais alguns minutos, olhando para o túmulo recém formado, que agora era decorado por diversas coroas de flores, uma mais bonita do que a outra. Um jovem coveiro, chegou com a última coroa de flores que acabara de ser entregue. Era a mais bonita de todas as coroas de flores que estavam ali. O coração de Scarlett bateu descontroladamente.

" Joseph...essa aqui acabou de ser entregue..." disse o coveiro para os outros coveiros que estavam ali, arrumando o túmulo de Melly.

Scarlett ficou curiosa em saber, quem tinha mandado entregar uma coroa de flores tão cara. E logo, que o coveiro ajeitou a coroa de flores chique, em cima do túmulo, ela correu para descobrir. Com letras douradas, escritas na pequena faixa, que cruzava diagonalmente a coroa, ela conseguiu identificar o comprador.

" Descanse em paz...Uma singela homenagem á grande dama de Atlanta...Ass: Rhett Butler."

Rhett? Sim! Como não pensou nisso antes? Somente, Rhett Butler, teria dinheiro suficiente para encomendar uma coroa de flores tão cara!

Scarlett começou á tremer e á olhar para todos os lados. Será que ele estava por ali? Será que ele chegou á assistir ao funeral? A raiva apossou-se dela. Se ele estava ali, ainda que distante e escondido, por quê não apareceu para protegê-la e confortá-la? Como ele pôde, permitir que ela fosse tratada com total desrespeito pelas gatas velhas? Uma lembrança das últimas palavras de Rhett, fizeram sua espinha gelar.

" Francamente, minha querida, eu não dou a minima..."

Ela tentou afastar aquelas palavras de seu pensamento. " Oh! Rhett! " murmurou baixinho, totalmente desconsolada.

Percebeu que Rhett Butler não estava por ali. Provavelmente, ele estava no trem, á caminho de Charleston, mas lembrou-se de homenagear Melly, antes de deixar Atlanta.

Olhando para o lado, Scarlett percebeu que Ashley estava mais calmo. Ele ainda chorava, mas agora, conseguia murmurar poucas palavras ao Dr. Meade. India Wilkes, estava abraçada com Beau e olhava atentamente para o irmão, temendo um novo ataque. Tia Pittypat já estava de pé, após mais um de seus habituais desmaios. Alguns não notaram a presença de Scarlett devido ao sofrimento, outros notaram e a ignoraram propositalmente.

" Não vou falar com ninguém agora. Não tenho cabeça para isso. Vou para Tara...depois, quando voltar para Atlanta com Rhett, farei uma visita para Ashley e Beau, para cumprir com a promessa que fiz para Mellanie...mas hoje não...não quero saber de ninguém! Não tenho estrutura..."

Scarlett virou de costas para todos e seguiu em direção a saída do cemitério. Sua presença ali, não era mais necessária. Ela estava livre para voltar para Tara...


	7. Scarlett X Suellen

Capítulo 7: Scarlett X Suellen

Scarlett chegou em Tara no início da noite, causando uma surpresa inesperada em Will e Suellen, que foram recebê-la na porta. Descendo da carruagem, com um sorriso no rosto cansado, cumprimentou-lhes, como se a visita dela fosse esperada. O cocheiro ajudou Pansy, á retirar as malas, que foram colocadas na porta de entrada, enquanto Pansy as levava, calmamente para dentro. Scarlett pagou o cocheiro com algumas moedas de ouro e seguiu Will e Suellen para dentro da casa.

Em Tara, todos ficaram sabendo do falecimento de Mellanie e estavam muito tristes. Suellen estava com os olhos inchados, e lamentou imensamente, não ir ao enterro. Ela estava em um estágio avançado de gravidez e não podia se deslocar, até o nascimento do bebê. Na manhã daquele dia, Will foi buscar Prissy, Wade e Ella , na estação de Jonesboro. Logo, que Scarlett recebeu o telegrama de Rhett, informando sobre o estado de saúde de Melly , ela ordenou para Prissy, que ficasse no hotel em Marietta com as crianças enquanto ela voltava para Atlanta; prevendo que Melly estava muito doente, ordenou que Prissy levasse as crianças para Tara, logo que amanhecesse. Rapidamente , enviou um telegrama para Will, antes de encontrar-se com o marido na estação. Scarlett não imaginava que Melly poderia morrer, mas dependendo da gravidade de sua doença, ela queria que as crianças ficassem bem longe, pois não teria a minima paciência com elas, se ficassem perto dela, chorando sem parar por causa da tia Melly. Logo que Melly, ficasse bem, mandaria buscá-los. Agora, que Mellanie estava morta, Scarlett fugiu para Tara, poucas horas após seus filhos,serem enviados pra lá. Oque a consolava, era que as crianças, teríam a companhia das primas, as três filhas de Suellen. Sendo assim, ela ficaria em paz, sem Wade e principalmente Ella, agarrados na barra de sua saia.

Os filhos de Scarlett, chegaram em Tara ao meio dia. Suellen, apesar de sentir antipatia por Scarlett, gostava das crianças e tinha pena delas, por ter uma mãe tão desinteressada. O sonho de Suellen era ter um menino forte e bonito como Wade, além de ter um carinho todo especial por Ella. Afinal: Ella era filha de Frank, seu ex noivo e podia ter sido filha dela também.

As criadas serviram o almoço para as crianças, e logo após, elas foram brincar com as primas. Suellen sabia que mais tarde, teria que dar uma noticia muito triste para Wade e Ella. Ela sabia que a pessoa que tinha a obrigação de dar a noticia da morte de Melly para as crianças era Scarlett, mas achou melhor, que ficara responsável por esse papel. Scarlett não permitiria que as crianças sequer chorassem no ouvido dela. No final da tarde, quando Wade e Ella voltaram de suas brincadeiras pelos campos, Suellen subiu com eles para o quarto de uma de suas filhas e lá, deu as notícias tristes. Ella caiu em um choro inconsolável, enquanto Wade tentou permanecer mais firme, porém, logo caiu no choro também. Perder a doce e gentil tia Melly, era inadmissível para os dois. Scarlett não ligava para eles, e tia Melly tinha substituído a carência materna em diversos momentos. Wade lamentou não estar ao lado de Beau naquele momento. Ele tinha quase doze anos e não era criança demais, para participar do funeral. Suellen tranquilizou-o, explicando que Beau estaria amparado pelos familiares e coleguinhas e Wade ficou mais calmo ao saber disso.

Scarlett entrou na sala principal da casa, seguida por Will e Suellen.

" Você podia ter enviado um telegrama urgente pra cá, Scarlett... eu teria ido te buscar na estação...não é seguro viajar sozinha á essa hora, quando já está escurecendo..." informou Will, com sensatez.

" Bobagem ! Não tem nada demais em viajar sozinha, além disso: queria chegar aqui, logo que acabasse o funeral...mais algum tempo em Atlanta e teria enlouquecido..." resmungou Scarlett, sentando calmamente na poltrona de couro gasto, em frente a lareira.

"Você podia pelo menos, ter trazido a Lou contigo..."

" Ela queria vir, mas precisava que ficasse em casa, caso chegue algum telegrama importante, ela precisa estar lá para receber e me enviar aqui." Scarlett explicou pensando intimamente em de repente, receber um telegrama de Rhett Butler, ou até mesmo, a informação de que ele voltara pra casa...ela orientou Lou á avisá-la imediatamente.

" Onde está o capitão Butler, que não veio junto com você? "

" Oras, Will. Ele tinha um compromisso de negócios em...er...em Savannah, que não poderia ser adiado... ele teve que viajar correndo essa manhã." mentiu Scarlett, respirando fundo.

Suellen percebeu que Scarlett estava mentindo." Será que ele finalmente a abandonou?" pensou rapidamente, e não conseguia segurar um sorriso de satisfação.

" Suellen, você está olhando pra mim e sorrindo feito uma boba, por quê?" Scarlett perguntou irritada.

" Estava feliz, pensando na possibilidade de o capitão Butler ter te abandonado... nada me deixaria mais feliz, do que assistir, você finalmente colhendo tudo aquilo que plantou..."

" Cale-se Suellen!" ordenou Will, sabendo que ambas iriam brigar.

Scarlett, levantou furiosa da poltrona , e encarou Suellen, pronta para enfrentá-la.

" Sua tola! Cale-se ! Meu casamento com Rhett está muito melhor, ultimamente! O seu problema, é que você tem raiva de mim, por causa do Frank! Até hoje, você não se conforma com o fato, de que, me casei com ele para salvar Tara!" gritou Scarlett.

" Não me venha com essa! Te conheço desde sempre! A bela do sul, que roubava os namorados de todas as meninas da região! Tinha que mostrar que era a moça mais bonita...e nem os namorados de suas irmãs, você dispensou!"

" Sua ignorante invejosa! Graças á mim, que hoje você tem um teto para morar!"

" Calem-se as duas!" gritou Will.

Os olhos verdes de Scarlett, brilhavam de raiva. Mesmo assim, Suellen continuou enfrentando-a também. Scarlett , que fora para Tara á procura de paz e sossego para se fortalecer, encontrava-se agora, envolvida em uma briga. Mais uma situação ruim, para aquele dia tão ruim. O abandono de Rhett, o funeral de Melly, o desprezo das gatas velhas e seus comentários maldosos, e agora, ela estava envolvida em uma briga com Suellen. O quê mais faltava lhe acontecer naquele dia?

" Se você não tivesse roubado Frank de mim, eu teria um teto da mesma forma! "retrucou Suellen, sem dar-se por vencida, ignorando os apelos do marido.

" Sua megera! Vou me controlar por causa de sua gravidez...mas, só Deus sabe a vontade que tenho de te quebrar o pescoço!" Scarlett rosnou, apoiando-se na lateral da poltrona, como se pudesse cair. " Além disso: hoje foi um dia muito triste pra mim... perder Melly, não foi fácil...por isso peço-te para deixar-me em paz!"

" Deixá-la em paz? Quem está aqui é você! Eu não fui até Atlanta, na sua mansão luxuosa e encantada, te incomodar !"

" Posso vir pra cá, quando eu quiser! Uma parte de Tara, é minha por direito! Além disso: eu fui a única que lutou por ela...se dependesse de você..."

" Você esqueceu-se, Scarlett? Que meu marido ajudou-te á reerguer Tara? Se não fosse pela ajuda e dedicação dele, você não teria conseguido sozinha!"

"Oh!"

" Egoísta como sempre! Incapaz de reconhecer a bondade e a generosidade de alguém! Digo-te mais: a reputação do seu marido sempre foi péssima, mas ainda, ele é considerado um cavalheiro comparado á você como uma dama. Não me surpreenderia em saber que ele abandonou-te. Não me surpreenderia em saber, que você foi praticamente expulsa ou no minimo ignorada pelas pessoas descentes, no funeral da Mellanie, afinal: você passou anos, correndo atras do marido dela, praticamente aos olhos de todos!"

" Suellen, você passou dos limites!" repreendeu Will.

" Oh! Como se atreve?!" gritou Scarlett, mais uma vez.

" Pare ôces duas! Nem parecem as fias de Dona Ellen! " ordenou Mammy, com a voz grossa, parada na porta da sala.

Ao ver Mammy, Scarlett não se conteve de tanta alegria. Mammy estava ali para protegê-la. Mammy era a companhia que ela buscava, naquele momento. Scarlett correu até ela, rindo, como uma criança feliz, que nunca passara nada de ruim na vida. A mesma criança de antes da guerra.

" Mammy! Mammy! Eu voltei!"

Mammy abriu os braços para recebê-la. Mas, antes que, Scarlett conseguisse alcançá-la, sentiu uma tontura, viu a imagem de Mammy desaparecendo na sua frente. Sua visão ficou turva, as pernas amoleceram e não conseguiram dar mais um passo, sentiu o espartilho apertado, impossibilitando de respirar e Scarlett caiu em cima do tapete, desmaiada.


	8. O quarto da Infância

Capítulo 8: O quarto da infância

Scarlett acordou, em seu quarto de infância, deitada em sua cama dossel, sem o vestido de luto e o espartilho; vestia apenas uma camisola e sentia uma terrível tontura. O quarto iluminado á luz de velas, a fez lembrar-se de seus tempos de menina. Quantas saudades ela sentia, da época em que sua mãe e Mammy brigavam com ela, para que fosse dormir mais cedo. Scarlett era uma criança teimosa e tinha muita energia para gastar. Diferente de suas irmãs, que eram mais meigas, frescas e quietas; ela gostava de correr pelos campos e se pudesse, não dormiria nunca. Completamente ativa, quase nunca sentia cansaço. A noite, após a ceia e as orações em família, gostava de fazer companhia para o pai ou ficava brincando com suas bonecas, dentro de seu quarto. Ela tornava trabalhosa a tarefa de Mammy, colocá-la na cama, sendo necessário, algumas vezes a interferência de Ellen.

Quando ficou mocinha e passou á ser cortejada por praticamente todos os rapazes da região, passou á dormir mais cedo e bastante. Mammy lhe dissera, que as mocinhas que dormiam bem, permaneciam com a pele mais bonita e sem as indesejáveis marcas arroxeadas ao redor dos olhos. Scarlett tinha um verdadeiro pavor em ficar com seus olhos glaucos, rodeados por marcas roxas de uma noite mal dormida. Passou á considerar, suas noites de sono, um ritual de beleza.

Ela sentiu os lençóis macios e cheirosos, o travesseiro de penas de ganso, tudo minuciosamente arrumado por Mammy, como se adivinhasse que Scarlett estaria em Tara, a qualquer momento.

Mammy empurrou a porta do quarto, delicadamente com o pé e entrou trazendo uma bandeja com comida.

" Mammy... o quê aconteceu comigo?"

" Ocê desmaiou, criança..." Mammy respondeu calmamente. " Ocê deixou todo mundo preocupado..."

" Que estranho...eu não estava me sentindo mal...foi de repente...tudo ficou escuro..."

" Ocê teve um dia cheio, mas eu vou cuidar de ocê... Trouxe o seu jantar e ocê vai cumê tudo..."

" Oh, Mammy...obrigada, faz mais de um dia que não como nada..."

" Por isso, ocê desmaiou... saco vazio não pára de pé..."

Mammy colocou a bandeja cuidadosamente, em cima das coxas de Scarlett.

" Ah, Mammy... hoje foi um dia tão triste pra mim...você nem imagina, o quanto tive que ser forte para não enlouquecer..."

Scarlett reparou nos olhos de Mammy; estavam tristes e inchados. Mammy sempre gostou muito de Mellanie, devia ter chorado bastante quando recebeu a notícia da morte dela.

" Eu sei, criança, conheço ocê desde que nasceu... mas, agora, ocê vai cumê e depois vamos conversar..."

Scarlett segurou as lágrimas acumuladas,mais uma vez. Mammy colocou o guardanapo de pano branco, em volta do pescoço dela, para evitar que ela sujasse a camisola. Olhando para a comida, Scarlett sentiu o peso da fome, sua barriga roncou alto; ela devoraria três bandejas daquelas tranquilamente.

" Mammy! Você mandou Dilcey preparar o meu prato favorito!"

" Como disse, te conheço desde que nasceu...sabia que ocê ia vir pra cá..."

Scarlett atacou a comida vorazmente.

" Não coma tão rápido...senão vai voltar tudo pra cima..." alertou Mammy.

" Estou com uma fome tão grande! Não consegui comer de tanta tristeza..." explicou Scarlett com a boca cheia.

" Ocê não pode ficar sem cumê...vai ficar fraca... e ocê tem uma batalha para enfrentar..."

Scarlett ficou admirada com a percepção de Mammy. Era como se ela soubesse de tudo oque estava acontecendo.

" Mammy, então você sabe...mas como?"

" Minha criança...coma primeiro...depois vamos conversar...agora, coma!"

Scarlett, rendeu-se a comida, sendo atentamente observada por Mammy, que não saiu mais do lado dela...


	9. Desabafo

Capítulo 9: Desabafo

Após o jantar, Mammy colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha e Scarlett soltou as lágrimas. Olhando para Mammy, ela conseguiu balbuciar as primeiras palavras.

" Melly morreu... e Rhett deixou-me..."

E caiu em um choro de cortar o coração; onde os soluços ecoavam pelas paredes do quarto.

" Rhett... eu quero Rhett..." ela murmurou desesperada.

Mammy aproximou-se, ficando ao lado da cama, enquanto Scarlett deitou sua cabeça em seu regaço acolhedor. Ela permaneceu acarinhando seus longos cabelos negros, enquanto Scarlett, libertava a sua dor...

" Eu o perdi, Mammy... não consegui, perceber á tempo que ele me amava, e que eu, amava-o também...agora, ele deve estar em Charleston...e o pior de tudo: ele quer divorciar-se de mim! O quê irei fazer? Estou desesperada!"

" Ele não pode fazer isso com ocê... fia de Dona Ellen não pode ser uma mulher divorciada..."

" Eu não aceitei a separação. E não vou aceitar nunca! Eu o amo, como poderia aceitar? Oh, Mammy! Eu causei uma grande confusão em minha vida! Desde quando, eu era menina, achei que amava Ashley Wilkes, e agora , percebo que nunca o amei realmente; tudo que sentia, não passara de uma mania de menina. Mellanie foi a única amiga de verdade que tive; ela sempre foi tão leal, tão amorosa e gentil, enquanto eu, ficava cobiçando o marido dela...agora, ela está morta..."

Mammy escutava atentamente, o desabafo de Scarlett, e apesar de saber, que sua menina estava colhendo aquilo que plantou durante anos, não podia deixar de desejar, que ela ainda pudesse ser feliz, pois Mammy amava-a demais.

" Logo, que enxerguei a minha insensatez, eu corri para casa, para contar para Rhett que amava-o... queria contar para ele, que eu tinha descoberto, que ele era aquilo que eu procurava, durante os pesadelos em que eu estava, correndo na névoa. Devo tê-lo amado á tanto tempo, mas não conseguia enxergar claramente. Achei que á partir, da minha confissão, daríamos inicio, a nossa felicidade, mas ele foi frio e indiferente comigo. Ele disse que seu amor por mim, estava desgastado... que ele esperou por mim, durante anos...Como eu podia adivinhar que ele me amou, durante tanto tempo? Ele nunca me disse, claramente!"

Scarlett enxugava as lágrimas, com as costas da mão, ela nunca tinha um lenço, durante os momentos de aflição.

" Ele ofereceu-me o divórcio, e como eu não aceitei, disse que iria aparecer, de vez em quando, para acabar com as fofocas. Mas, eu não quero que nosso casamento fique assim! Eu quero que ele me ame e não me deixe mais sozinha! Mammy, eu preciso trazê-lo de volta! Não posso me conformar em perdê-lo!"

Mammy sentou na beira da cama, de frente para Scarlett. Ela observava o rosto pálido, triste e cansado de sua menina. Scarlett estava rendida ao sofrimento e desespero. Ela podia observar o mesmo gênio teimoso de Gerald O' Hara. Scarlett continuou chorando; as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e desciam até o seu pescoço, deixando a gola da camisola, molhada.

" Senhor Rhett ainda ama ocê, mas ele precisa ficar um pouco, sozinho ... ele sofreu muito, após a morte da fia... e ainda está com a cabeça virada. Ocê terá que ser forte agora."

Scarlett lembrou da morte de Bonnie, sua filha preferida. Mais uma perda terrível, entre tantas que sofrera na vida. Rhett quase morreu de tristeza. Ele afogou-se na bebida durante muitos meses, e ficou completamente largado e desleixado, escandalizando á todos, dentro de casa. Pork foi o único á cuidar dele. Scarlett falhara como esposa. No momento, em que Rhett estava fragilizado, destruído, precisando dela; ela virou-lhe as costas. Reconhecer sua negligência e insensibilidade, doeu nela.

" Eu sofri muito, com a morte de Bonnie também, Mammy... e ainda sofro..." Scarlett tentou se justificar.

" Mas, ocê é mais forte, criança... Senhor Rhett não é tão forte como ocê..."

" Eu sei, Mammy... hoje eu sei...sei que falhei terrivelmente com ele. Eu o acusei de tê-la matado. Na hora, eu estava com a cabeça virada, falei coisas horríveis...depois, eu me arrependi... mas, não fui até ele, dizer-lhe uma palavra de conforto e pedir-lhe perdão. Eu fui deixando o tempo passar. Eu sofria, por ver como ele estava se destruindo, mas, também não fiz nada para aliviar. Pensei em dar-lhe outro filho, mas durante todo o tempo, Rhett não passou nem próximo do meu quarto... foi frustrante..."

" Um fio não toma o lugar de outro, ocê deveria saber disso! Senhor Rhett pode ter mais dez fios, ele nunca irá esquecer da fia que morreu..."

" Eu... eu sei, Mammy... mas, naquele momento, achei que um filho poderia ajudar. Até o dr. Meade, disse-me que era bom dar-lhe um filho, o mais rápido possível, porque ele podia morrer de tanto beber á qualquer momento. Eu nunca fui muito boa para falar palavras de carinho e conforto...mas, agora, eu daria tudo, para tê-lo em meus braços e dizer para ele, que me arrependo, que ele não foi o responsável pela morte de Bonnie...que ele foi o melhor pai que eu conheci..."


	10. Desabafo - parte 2

Capítulo 10: Desabafo - parte 2

Scarllet acalmou-se um pouco. Estando em Tara, conversando com Mammy, tranquilizou-a bastante. As lágrimas que ela soltou, foram um balsámo para sua alma atormentada. Mammy estava certa, a luta para trazer Rhett de volta seria árdua. Ela não sabia nem por onde começar. Continuou conversando com Mammy durante bastante tempo.

"Um dia, Senhor Rhett vai voltar pra ocê, e ocê vai podê dizê pra ele, que se arrepende de tudo, mas agora, ele precisa de um tempo sozinho..."

" Não posso, Mammy! Preciso que ele volte pra mim, o mais rápido possível! Você sabe que eu não tenho paciência para esperar..."

" Ocê não pode corre atrás dele, como ocê fez com o Sr. Wilkes. Senhor Rhett não vai gostá...ocê vai é piorá as coisa...deixa ele vim atrás de ocê..."

" Não posso ficar aqui, esperando a boa vontade dele. Você me disse que tenho uma batalha para enfrentar... não posso ficar parada, perante á uma batalha..."

" Ocê não entendeu, criança... A batalha que ocê tem que enfrentar é consigo mesma..."

" Como...como assim?"

" Ocê vai ter que mudá sua forma de ser, em algumas coisas. E quando já somos adulto com a cabeça feita, fica dificil de mudá. Para Senhor Rhett voltar, ocê vai ter que mudá..."

" Tolices ! Rhett sempre admirou a minha forma de ser..."

" Não admirô em tudo, senão Senhor Rhett taria aqui com ocê..."

" Oh "

" Criança, ocê sabe que a véia aqui é sincera...ocês dois só brigavam e muitas vezes, nem falavam um com o outro..."

" Eu sinto falta até de nossas brigas...sinto falta dele rindo de mim... nunca me senti tão sozinha, como me sinto agora...nunca fui muito romântica, mas sinto que perdi a minha metade...e que essa metade está em Charleston ou só Deus sabe aonde..."

Mammy olhava para Scarlett, com os olhos cheios de carinho. Scarlett não passava de uma criança mimada e teimosa, mas ela era incrivelmente bonita e forte.

" Onde preciso mudar, Mammy ? Diga-me! Para que eu possa mudar, e ir atrás dele para trazê-lo de volta..."

Mammy á olhou com compaixão...Scarlett achava que uma mudança seria fácil e rápida.

" Minha criança...mudá não é fácil...ás vezes leva tempo..."

" O que eu menos preciso é de tempo !" Scarlett retrucou irritada.

" Ocê precisa de tempo também...ainda que não perceba ou não aceite...mudá de verdade, leva tempo..."

" Até lá, Rhett já divorciou-se de mim e casou-se com outra..."

" Senhor Rhett não é homem de casar... e com o casamento horrível que ocês tiveram...não acredito que ele vá querer casar de novo...quando ele vier pra casa, para parar as fofocas, mostre pra ele, que ocê é uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa...na primeira vez, ele vai embora de novo...na segunda vez, ele vai embora também...na terceira vez, ele vai ficar pra sempre...escute a Mammy, criança.

" Só Deus sabe, quanto tempo ele vai ficar fora de casa, após a primeira, segunda visita...não vou ter paciência pra isso...vou me fortalecer e irei para Charleston atrás dele..."

" Não seja teimosa agora, criança! Senhor Rhett não quer ocê lá..."

" Eu vou pra lá, e vou mostrar que mudei...e ele vai voltar comigo para Atlanta. Sou a esposa dele. Vou aonde meu marido está. E ele vai ter que entender..."

" Ele não vai acreditá que ocê mudô e vai te maltratar...ninguém pode mudà em semanas...e Senhor Rhett é esperto...ocê sabe disso..."

" Terei paciência com ele, Mammy. Vou obedecê-lo, ou pelo menos fazê-lo acreditar que obedeço...serei carinhosa, dedicada, farei qualquer coisa que ele quiser...falarei o dia inteiro de Wade e Ella, para mostrar que sou uma boa mãe, farei companhia para a minha sogra, quando ele estiver fora, para compromissos de negócios em Charleston...enfim: farei qualquer coisa..."

" Ele não vai querer ocê...vai querer que ocê vá embora...vai sentir-se sufocado... escute a Mammy, eu quero o seu bem...Senhor Rhett vai descobrir que ocê não mudô e não vai te querer...coloque a cabeça no lugar e ocê vai ver que eu tô certa..."

Scarlett ficou desanimada, ela era teimosa demais para dar-se por vencida. Ela lembrou-se que Rhett Butler, podia lê-la como um livro aberto. Ele não iria acreditar em uma mudança repentina. Ela também não queria mudar. Teria que usar outras táticas. Ela achava que carinho e sua cama disponível, era o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta. Rhett não podia resistir á ela e Scarlett sabia disso. Ela corou com o pensamento de como podia levá-lo para sua cama, e tudo que podia fazer com ele. Ela tinha planos de usar o seu charme e a luxúria para trazê-lo de volta ...ainda que sua mãe se revirasse no túmulo. Conseguiria engravidar dele, e ele não se divorciaria dela. Ela chegou á conclusão que precisava engravidar dele , de qualquer jeito. Com carinho, paixão e um filho, ela conseguiria trazê-lo de volta. Se Rhett acreditasse no amor que ela sentia, se ele visse que seu amor era verdadeiro, não conseguiria resistir e a amaria novamente. Decidiu ignorar as palavras de Mammy. Logo que ela estivesse fortalecida, iria para Charleston, e lá, ela não deixaria Rhett escapar...


	11. A senhora Butler

Capítulo 11 - A senhora Butler

A senhora Eleanor Butler, era uma mulher tranquila e paciente. Quando ela viu, Rhett aparecer em casa, ficou assustada, ao vê-lo com um semblante triste e abatido. Ela sabia que a morte de Bonnie acabara com ele, e que o casamento do filho não estava bem. A senhora Butler não sabia dos detalhes do casamento infeliz de Rhett e Scarlett, mas ela sabia que o filho e a nora não estavam felizes juntos. Ela sempre torceu pelos dois. Quando o marido dela morreu, o pai de Rhett, Eleanor descobriu que o filho estava apaixonado por uma moça. Ele estava triste, pois a moça tinha casado com um outro homem, dono de uma loja em Atlanta. Rhett não era um homem de abrir sentimentos para os outros, mas Eleanor conhecia seu filho muito bem. Podia ver no semblante triste que ele mostrara durante o velório de seu pai, que estava sofrendo, e não era por causa da perda paterna. Rhett passou duas semanas com a mãe e a irmã na mansão nova que comprou para as duas, e devido á proximidade entre ele e a mãe, acabou contando para ela, sobre sua paixão por Scarlett. Logo, Eleanor descobriu que a moça era filha de Ellen Robillard e sobrinha de suas amigas: Pauline e Eulalie. Ela lembrou-se de quando a mãe de Scarlett era jovem. Um ano mais nova do que seu filho, Ellen foi uma bela moça e muito educada. Era uma moça timida e obediente diferente de sua mãe, Solange Robillard, que era uma mulher excêntrica. Eleanor imaginou que Scarlett devia ser uma mulher muito bonita, para deixar seu filho, que nunca pensou em casamento, amarrado á ela. A beleza era a marca das mulheres Robillards e a mãe de Rhett sabia disso. Ela lamentou que Scarlett estivesse casada, pois ela ficaria muito feliz em ver seu filho mais velho, formar uma família e dar-lhe netos. Sabia que se Rhett não casasse com Scarlett, ele não casaria com mais ninguém. Logo depois, o filho voltou para Atlanta. Ela ficou muito tempo, sem ter notícias dele. Sabia que Rhett viajava para vários lugares, que ele não tinha parada fixa. Ela já acostumara-se com sua ausência.

Dois anos depois, que ele saiu de casa novamente, enviou-lhe uma carta comunicando seu casamento com Scarlett e informando que estava muito feliz passando as núpcias em Nova Orleans. Eleanor ficou muito feliz por ele. Finalmente, o filho dela iria formar uma linda família e ela seria vovó em breve. Ela dependia dele, para ter um neto. Rosemary, a irmã de Rhett, não pensava em casar e Ross era um verdadeiro desgosto.

Eleanor ficou muito feliz, quando sua neta nasceu. Ela recebeu um telegrama informando sobre o nascimento da menina. Rhett escreveu para ela que daria-lhe mais netos em breve e a senhora Butler agradeceu á Deus, por seu filho estar tão contente. Durante os anos seguintes, ela ficou na inércia dos acontecimentos da vida do filho. Rhett apareceu em Charleston uma vez no ano seguinte e sozinho. Procurava não falar de Scarlett ou dos netos que prometera para a mãe. Há um pouco mais de dois anos atrás, ele apareceu em casa com Bonnie e a babá dela, Prissy.

Eleanor adorou conhecer a neta, que era uma criança saudável, bonita, forte e alegre. Reparou que Rhett estava triste e negava-se á falar em Scarlett. Foi quando, ela percebeu que o casamento do filho não estava bem. Prissy foi quem disse para ela, que Bonnie era a cara da mãe. Durante, todos aqueles anos, a senhora Butler nunca chegou á ver Scarlett. Ela deduziu que Scarlett devia ser uma mulher linda, ainda mais bela que Ellen e Solange Robillard. Durante os três meses, em que seu filho e sua neta ficaram em Charleston, ela reparou que os dois eram muito grudados. Rhett e Bonnie ficavam juntos o dia todo. Ele levou a filha para passear por diversos lugares e com isso reconquistou um espaço entre a velha guarda de Charleston. Bonnie era tão bonita e alegre, que deixou a velha guarda encantada com ela. Mas, a menina sentia falta da mãe e pediu ao pai para voltar pra casa. Rhett não negava nada para a filha. Ele fazia todas as vontades da menina. Decidiu que levaria Bonnie para casa. Eleanor não conseguiu conversar com Rhett sobre seu casamento com Scarlett. Ela sabia que o casamento deles não estava bem, pois um homem casado, pai de família, trazer a filha e ficar três meses na casa de sua mãe, deixando a esposa em Atlanta sozinha...não...com certeza o casamento deles não estava normal. Eleanor procurou não pressionar o filho para obter informações. Se ele quisesse abrir-se para ela; ela o escutaria como uma mãe zelosa e compreensiva. Rhett não queixava-se de nada. Ele divertia-se o dia inteiro, ao lado de Bonnie, mas a noite, quando sua neta ia dormir, ela reparava no olhar triste do filho. Rosemary fora viajar com uma tia, naquela época, e quando ela voltou de viagem, perguntou sobre Scarlett. Rhett ficou sem jeito, mas disse que a esposa não podia vir, pois estava cuidando da loja e trabalhando bastante. Rosemary reclamou com o irmão dizendo para ele que o lugar de Scarlett era ao lado do marido e da filha, e não, trancada em uma loja, trabalhando o dia todo. Rhett ficou bravo e mandou ela cuidar de sua própria vida.

Eleanor sabia que o filho estava mentindo, mas ela aceitou suas desculpas em relação á sua esposa. Ele evitou á qualquer custo, falar sobre ela. E ela como mãe, respeitou a decisão dele. Partiu-lhe o coração, quando Rhett decidiu voltar com a filha para Atlanta. Ela não sabia quando veria o filho e a neta novamente. Ela deu uma gatinha de presente para Bonnie. Um presente da vovó de Charleston, para a menina lembrar-se dela.

Eleanor nunca mais viu a neta. Dois anos depois, ela recebeu a triste noticia do falecimento da menina. A senhora Butler ficou arrasada e correu para a casa do filho em Atlanta. Ela conhecia o gênio de Rhett e sabia que ele ia perder a cabeça com a morte da filha. Quando chegou na casa do filho, sentiu-se no inferno. O filho trancado no quarto com o corpo da filha , não queria ver ninguém e ameaçando quem chegasse perto da porta, e a nora trancada no quarto dela, sem dar as caras. Se não fosse por Mammy, Will e Suellen, ela não teria conseguido ficar naquela casa. Foi quando, ela percebeu o casamento infeliz do filho. Eles dormiam em quartos separados. Ela ficou horrorizada quando soube.

O filho negava-se a enterrar sua neta. Ela tentou falar com ele através da porta, gritou, chorou, implorou para que ele voltasse a razão e a escutasse. Mas, Rhett a ignorou completamente. até que apareceu uma dama, uma verdadeira dama, que Eleanor não conhecia até aquele momento. Mammy foi buscá-la. O nome dela era Mellanie Wilkes. Ela era irmã do primeiro marido de Scarlett, que morreu doente durante a guerra. Mellanie corajosamente, subiu as escadas e foi até a porta do quarto de Rhett. E Eleanor ficou surpresa, quando o filho abriu a porta para recebê-la. Muitas horas passaram, e Eleanor depositou toda a sua esperança naquela dama, que conversava com seu filho. Alguém tinha que convencê-lo a enterrar a menina. E Mellanie conseguiu. Eleanor ficou tão agradecida, que não podia deixar a senhora Wilkes sair de lá, sem agradecê-la pessoalmente. Sua voz era gentil, seus gestos eram calmos, Mellanie Wilkes parecia uma santa. Uma verdadeira santa.

Durante os meses seguintes á morte de Bonnie, ela não teve mais noticias de seu filho. Hoje, ela ficou chocada, ao vê-lo aparecer na porta de casa, com uma mala na mão. Ela reparou que ele estava acabado e deprimido. Não fez perguntas e ele também não disse-lhe nada. Eleanor recebeu-o com os braços abertos. Rhett instalou-se rapidamente em um dos quartos e não saiu mais de lá de dentro. Eleanor decidiu deixá-lo sozinho durante o tempo em que ele achasse necessário. Ela não iria pressioná-lo. estava ali, para dar-lhe apoio e o seu colo de mãe.


	12. Sonho Selvagem

Obs: Esse capítulo tem classificação M. Por isso, cuidado ao ler. Aqui estou colocando, os desejos reprimidos de Rhett Butler. Lembrando que, essa fic, estou lançando em inglês e português. Gostaria da opinião dos leitores. Obrigada.

Capítulo 12 : Sonho Selvagem

Rhett Butler permaneceu trancado em seu quarto o restante do dia e da noite. Ele abriu a porta somente para a criada, quando trouxe-lhe o jantar, mas ele quase não tocou na comida. Bebeu o dia inteiro. Pensava em Bonnie, Mellanie e Scarlett. O coração doía bastante. Ele sentia-se acabado. Achou que deixando Atlanta, a dor aliviaria, mas isso não aconteceu. Arrependeu-se de não ter ido no funeral de Mellanie. Ela o ajudou em um momento de desespero, quando ele perdeu sua filha, e ele não teve forças para se despedir dela. Naquela manhã, ele queria fugir. Ele sempre fugia quando sentia-se encurralado, e Scarlett o encurralou na noite passada. A declaração de amor dela, mexeu com ele, mais do que ele podia imaginar. A voz dela, dizendo que amava-o, não saiu da cabeça dele o dia inteiro. Ele nunca imaginou que ela lhe diria isso. Quando Scarlett foi viajar para Marietta, ele decidiu se separar dela. Ele imaginou que ela iria receber a notícia com alívio, mas aconteceu o contrário. Rhett ficou surpreso, após tantos anos de luta, será que ele conseguiu realmente conquistá-la? Não, ela devia estar brincando...Scarlett não tem coração para amar alguém...ela é fria...é má...ele não podia cair nesse novo jogo.

Bebeu para tentar esquecer a dor. Passavam várias coisas pela sua cabeça. E se Scarlett reconsiderou sua paixão por Ashley Wilkes e estava agora com ele? Será que Ashley Wilkes estava em sua casa, dormindo na cama de Scarlett? Possuindo o corpo dela? O ciúmes tomou conta dele. Rhett chegou a dar um soco na parede. Se isso acontecesse, ele iria matar os dois. Ele tinha dito para ela que não se importava mais; tentou convencer á si mesmo, mas no fundo, ele sabia que era uma mentira tola. Uma mentira contada por um covarde que cansara de lutar. Ele era um covarde e estava com medo dos sentimentos de Scarlett e dos seus próprios sentimentos. Ele tinha que esquecê-la de qualquer jeito...tinha que desprezá-la. Tinha que enfiar na cabeça que seus sentimentos morreram, quando Bonnie morreu. Ele estava velho demais para continuar jogando. Não queria mais jogos. Ele queria paz.

Conseguiu sentir sono após a meia-noite, depois de acabar com algumas garrafas de conhaque. Deitou na cama e acendeu um charuto, não podia pensar nela, tinha que tirá-la da cabeça e do coração pra sempre. Ele tinha decidido, e não podia voltar atrás. Se voltasse atrás, ela esmagaria o que restara de seu coração e ele estaria liquidado...seria melhor morrer de uma vez.

"_ Alguém bateu na porta do quarto dele. Resmungando, ele levantou da cama. Quem seria aquela hora? Com certeza, era sua mãe, preocupada. Ele não falou com ela o dia todo e só a viu quando chegou em casa._

_"Droga!" ele murmurou._

_Ele abriu a porta e ficou branco. Scarlett estava ali, parada, na frente dele, completamente nua, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Ele tentou fechar a porta, mas ela era mais forte e empurrou, entrando no quarto. Rhett jogou-se pra trás, como se quisesse fugir dela._

_" Não quer deixar-me entrar em seu quarto, Rhett?" ela perguntou coquete._

_Ele tentou não olhar para o corpo dela, tentou não olhar para os olhos dela._

_" Não! Droga, Scarlett!Saía daqui!" ele ordenou praguejando._

_" Que marido mais malvado... eu não vou sair e você também não vai... vamos ficar trancados aqui..." ela riu, trancando a porta._

_" Scarlett maldita! Me dê essa chave!" ele rosnou furioso._

_Scarlett balançou a chave no ar e riu ainda mais._

_" Venha buscar..."_

_Rhett ficou parado. Ele não podia ir buscar a chave, indo de encontro ao corpo nu e convidativo da esposa. Ficou apavorado, ele estava perdido. Pensou em pedir ajuda para a mãe, mas lembrou de que tinha quarenta e cinco anos, e não era mais uma criança._

_" Eu vou te dar uma lição, meu querido marido. Vou te ensinar á não abandonar-me após eu confessar o meu amor por você..."_

_Os olhos verdes dela, brilhavam no escuro. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, caídos na altura dos seios firmes. Sua pele pálida refletia o luar, que entrava pela janela. Seus lábios vermelhos estavam sedentos de paixão. Rhett tremeu ao ver ela mostrar-lhe um xale de seda verde._

_" Vou dominar você..." ela explicou, mostrando o xale para ele._

_Rhett tentou afastar-se dela ainda mais, enquanto ela caminhava em sua direção. Logo, ele percebeu que estava de costas na beira da cama. Scarlett jogou-se nele e os dois caíram na cama. Ela estava por cima dele. Ele tentou empurrá-la,mas estranhamente, perdeu as forças. Scarlett começou á beijar seu pescoço freneticamente._

_"Não...Scarlett...não..." ele gemeu baixinho, passando a mão na cintura fina dela._

_Ele a agarrou e acomodou-se com ela na cama, deixando-a permanecer por cima dele. Nunca viu sua esposa sendo tão ousada. Ele estava com medo do domínio que ela tinha sobre ele, mas também estava curioso para ver até onde ela iria. Scarlett não perdeu tempo. Amarrou os braços de Rhett na cabeceira da cama utilizando o xale verde._

_" O quê você vai fazer comigo, Scarlett?" ele perguntou assustado, com os olhos negros brilhando._

_Ela sorriu para ele, abaixou a cabeça e falou gemendo no ouvido dele. "Eu vou possuir você..."_

_Rhett não conteve-se e gemeu alto fechando os olhos. Ele estava entregue para ela. E Scarllet não perdeu tempo e começou a lamber a orelha dele._

_" Você...você não é uma dama..."_

_" Não...eu não sou uma dama..." ela concordou, gemendo novamente no ouvido dele._

_Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Scarlett beijou-lhe, enfiando a língua pequena dentro da boca dele. Rhett rosnou de paixão e pegou a língua dela com a sua, massageando-a loucamente. O beijo não terminava nunca. As línguas duelavam entre si. Quando uma delas, tentava retirar-se, a outra, saía para capturá-la novamente. Ambos gemiam e rosnavam desesperados. Scarlett esfregou o corpo dela no corpo dele. Rhett queria usar as mãos, mas não podia; o corpo dele já dava sinais de excitação fora do controle. Scarlett sentiu sua excitação e quebrou o beijo sorrindo._

_" Você...você quer me matar? ele perguntou, procurando respirar. " assim, eu não aguento..."_

_" Eu ainda nem comecei..." ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente._

_Scarlett começou á beijar o pescoço dele. Enquanto ele delirava, sentindo o cheiro de águas de rosa nos cabelos dela. Scarlett levantou e permaneceu sentada em cima dele._

_"Acho que terei que tirar sua roupa, meu marido..."_

_Rhett olhou para ela com expectativa. Ele sorriu maliciosamente com seus olhos negros dançando de desejo._

_" Faça o que você quiser, minha querida..." ele concordou._

_Scarlett rasgou a camisa dele, tirando-lhe do seu corpo. Rhett ficou assustado. Ela passou a mão em seu peito duro e musculoso. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para os olhos dela . Ela beijou a boca dele novamente e depois, beijou o pescoço, o peito e a barriga , até chegar no topo da calça. Rhett tentou escapar das amarras, mas Scarlett o amarrara fortemente contra a cama._

_" Agora, terei que tirar suas calças..."_

_" Me desamarre, Scarlett, para que eu possa participar também..." ele implorou. O desespero tomou conta dele. Rhett queria tocar nela, agarrá-la contra ele, beijá-la também. Mas, na verdade, ele queria mostrar, que ainda estava no controle._

_" Não!...Hoje, somente eu irei participar..." ela ronronou._

_Scarlett colocou a língua dentro da boca dele, novamente, e mais uma vez, e mais uma vez. Depois, correu para tirar-lhe as calças. Rhett estava entorpecido com a esposa dominadora. Mesmo, com seus ombros largos, seu peito musculoso, sua grandeza física, ele sentiu-se como um menino perante á ela. Seu corpo tremia, enquanto as mãos delicadas de Scarlett, puxavam as calças para baixo. Ele fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente. O coração batia descontroladamente, podendo parar á qualquer momento. Scarlett sentou em cima dele, onde ele preencheu-a completamente com seu órgão pulsante. Ela começou á pular freneticamente, enquanto eles gritavam, ambos com as cabeças jogadas para trás. Ele tentou erguer seu quadril em movimentos rápidos, para acompanhá-la, mas não conseguiu. Ela pulava, descontroladamente em cima dele, impossibilitando-o de qualquer reação. Entre os gritos que ecoavam pelo quarto, repleto por uma atmosfera de amor e luxúria, ela confessava seu amor mais uma vez._

_" Eu te amo, Rhett! Eu te amo!"_

_Sua confissão era a ruína para ele. Rhett tentou, mais uma vez, desamarrar-se, usou toda a sua força, mas foi inútil. Scarlett percebeu que ele estava tentando soltar-se, e cravou as unhas em seu peito, causando arranhões nítidos. Ele gritou, olhando para os olhos dela._

_" Olhe pra mim, minha gatinha destruidora..." ele ordenou com um sorriso malicioso._

_Quando ele olhou para os olhos dela, não resistiu. Ele estava completamente dominado. Perdido entre os olhos verdes selvagens. Ela era como uma pantera negra e ele era a sua presa. Ela cravou as unhas em seu peito novamente, enquanto ambos buscavam a libertação. Scarlett moía seu quadril contra o dele._

_" Oh ! Deus! Scarlett! ele gritava rouco, sem controle de seu corpo, coração e mente. "_

Acordou pulando da cama, e respirando fundo, com a mão no coração. Ele suava frio. Abriu a camisa, na esperança de encontrar os arranhões que ela deixara, mas não tinha nada. Tudo não passara de um sonho luxurioso. Sentiu-se como um jovem perante o primeiro amor, cheio de desejos reprimidos. Escutou uma batida na porta, e começou á tremer. Levantou, e foi abrir, encontrando do outro lado, sua mãe, que estava preocupada. Respirou frustrado, por um momento, pensou que pudesse ser Scarlett como em seu sonho.

" Meu filho, você está bem? Te ouvi gritar e..."

" Mãe...eu estou bem...só tive um sonho...er...um pesadelo...mais nada..."

" Você quer conversar?"

" Não, minha mãe querida. Só quero dormir..."

" Rhett, você estava gritando, chamando por Scarlett...meu filho, eu estou preocupada com você..."

" Mãe, eu já disse que está tudo bem...vamos voltar á dormir...não quero falar sobre isso."

Eleanor Butler achou melhor, não contrariá-lo. Quando ele quisesse conversar, ela estaria á disposição para ouvir.

" Boa noite, filho..."

" Boa noite, mãe..."

Quando Rhett entrou no quarto, ele ainda respirava com dificuldade. Percebeu que estava mais vunerável para Scarlett do que nunca. Ele decidiu que iria para a Europa em poucos dias. Não podia ficar ali. Pelo menos, por enquanto, ele tinha que fugir, ir para muito longe. Se continuasse na casa da mãe, cairia em tentação ou curiosidade e voltaria para Atlanta. Ele não podia cair na teia de Scarlett. Tinha que ser mais forte e determinado do que ela.


	13. Um pedido de desculpas

Capítulo 13: Um pedido de desculpas

Scarlett acordou mais tarde do que de costume. Após as terríveis emoções das últimas quarenta e oito horas, ela dormiu profundamente, sem sonhos ou pesadelos. Conseguiu dormir bastante, recuperando sua força física. Mas, o coração continuava pulsando de dor. Ela tomara uma decisão, na noite anterior: precisava seduzir Rhett Butler e ter um outro filho com ele. O Dr. Meade garantiu que ela poderia engravidar novamente, após o aborto e aconselhou que ela deveria dar uma criança ao marido, após a morte de Bonnie. Scarlett não estava pensando em dar-lhe um filho por causa da morte da menina, como planejara anteriormente. Agora: os motivos eram outros. Um filho seguraria Rhett com ela e eles poderiam formar uma família de novo. Depois, planejava dar-lhe mais um ou dois filhos. Ela tinha força e idade para engravidar mais algumas vezes. A preocupação, era o seu corpo. Scarlett morria de medo de engordar e deixar de ser atraente. Mais dois, ou três filhos acabariam com a cintura muito fina, que ela possuía. Ela decidiu que tinha que correr o risco, era necessário, para forçar Rhett á ficar ao lado dela para sempre. Ela conquistaria o coração dele novamente e nunca mais o perderia. Agora, que ela tinha um plano em mente, precisava descansar e fortalecer o corpo e o espirito.

Em meio aos pensamentos, deitada na cama, ela escutou batidas na porta. Era Mammy, trazendo o café da manhã.

" Ocê dormiu demais, criança...assim, ocê vai perdê o dia lindo, que tá lá fora..." disse Mammy, ao entrar no quarto, carregando a bandeja com o café da manhã.

Enquanto, Scarlett tomava o café da manhã, sendo observada de perto por Mammy, alguém bateu na porta novamente. Era Suellen. Ela entrou no quarto, com o nariz empinado, mas, disse algumas palavras que não combinavam com seu semblante impertinente.

" Scarlett, vim aqui pedir desculpas por nossa briga ontem á noite... eu fui inconveniente e sinto muito...sei que você passou por um momento difícil e..."

" Tudo bem, Suellen, já passou...acho que nós duas perdemos a cabeça e falamos coisas horríveis uma para a outra..."

" È assim que eu gosto..." Mammy intrometeu-se. " As fias de Dona Ellen fazendu as pazes..."

" Gostaria de saber se você está sentindo-se melhor?" Suellen perguntou, forçando um sorriso.

" Sim...estou sim. Espero que o tempo em que ficar aqui, nós não briguemos mais...você está grávida e eu não quero ser responsável se algo acontecer com o bebê..." ao dizer essas palavras, Scarlett lembrou-se do aborto que sofreu e estremeceu.

" Eu estou bem. O Dr. Fontaine disse que minha gravidez é tranquila e que o bebê está crescendo forte."

" Onde estão as pessoas dessa casa, Suellen?"

" Bom, minhas filhas estão brincando com Ella na casa da árvore que Will construiu para elas. Prissy e Dilcey estão na cozinha. Pansy está arrumando o meu quarto. Will levou Wade para acompanhá-lo até a plantação para encontrarem-se com Big Sam, mas eles vão voltar para o almoço..."

" Wade e Ella...não os vi até agora..."

" Eles foram dormir muito cedo, ontem. Estavam cansados e tristes...quando você chegou, eles já estavam acomodados..."

"Então, eles sabem que..."

" Sim, eles sabem que Mellanie morreu...eu contei para eles ontem, no final da tarde..."

" Obrigada, Suellen. Eu não teria cabeça para dar-lhes essa noticia, e também não teria paciência em escutá-los chorar..."

" Nós não sabíamos que você viria pra cá, e eu achei que as crianças tinham que saber..."

" Você fez o certo. Eu não teria feito melhor...Obrigada, mais uma vez..."

" Bom, vou descer...vou atrás das meninas, ver o que elas estão aprontando..."

E retirou-se do quarto, fechando a porta. Scarlett respirou fundo e olhou para Mammy, evitando rir com a situação.

" Mammy, diga-me a verdade: quem obrigou-a á vir até aqui, me pedir desculpas? Foi você ou foi o Will?"

" Dona Scarlett, pare com isso! Sua irmã veio aqui por vontade própria!"

" Mammy, eu não sou uma tola! A cara dela pedindo-me desculpas, era cômica. Parecia que tinha chupado um limão...conheço a irmã que eu tenho...ela ficaria feliz em fazer-me desmaiar mais uma vez, se pudesse ter a certeza de que eu apagaria para sempre..."

" Cruz Credo, Dona Scarlett, não seja maldosa! Dona Suellen não é tão ruim..."

" Tolices! Eu não sou maldosa, sou esperta. O Will deve tê-la obrigado á isso. Mas, não estou nem aí, desde que ela me deixe em paz, enquanto eu estiver por aqui...está tudo bem..."

" Mas, ocê tem que segurá sua língua e o seu gênio também, criança..."

" Sim , Mammy, te prometo que se Suellen não provocar-me, eu não vou brigar com ela..."

" Assim, está bom...assim, Mammy fica tranquila..."

Scarlett sorriu para ela, piscou o olho, coquete e continuou mordendo o pãozinho de milho.

" Ocê é terrível, criança...ocê num tem jeito..." Mammy observou rindo baixinho.


	14. Nota do autor

**Nota do autor: Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários que eu recebi, e sim, vou continuar escrevendo. E o vento levou, é um filme muito importante pra mim: era o filme preferido do meu pai que já morreu. Eu assisti esse filme pela primeira vez, quando tinha 9 anos em 1989. Eu não entendi o filme muito bem, só fiquei impressionada por causa da guerra, do homem que teve que amputar a perna e da morte de Bonnie, ela era linda. Com 11 anos, eu vi o filme novamente. Foi quando senti o amor de Rhett e Scarlett pela primeira vez. Perguntei para a minha mãe: Por quê ele abandonou Scarlett no final do filme? Não tem uma continuação?Eu fiquei dois dias triste. Aos 13 anos, descobri que tinha uma continuação: não era a mesma escritora, mas fiquei curiosa para ler o livro Scarlett.**

**Quando lançaram a série Scarlett, veio a decepção. Scarlett tinha olhos verdes! Escolheram uma atriz errada para o papel! Uma atriz de olhos verdes seria fácil de encontrar. E ela não abandonaria Tara. Ela lutou muito para não perdê-la. Rhett Butler casar de novo? Ele que não gostava de casar. Uma piada! Scarlett ir para a Irlanda? Ela era uma mulher independente, mas era apegada ao Sul.**

**Foi quando, pensei em criar uma história diferente, como todos vocês fizeram.**

**O começo da minha história é praticamente como deveria ser: Scarlett triste, Rhett indo embora, o funeral de Mellanie,marcado pelo desespero do Sr. Wilkes. Scarlett vai para Tara. Rhett está em Charleston. Mammy tenta aconselhar Scarlett,mas como ela é teimosa, sim, ela vai atrás de Rhett. E vou pedir para vocês: tenham paciência com Rhett Butler. Na minha história, ele vai maltratar Scarlett bastante. Vocês podem ficar com raiva. Mas, ela vai conseguir virar o jogo e eles ainda serão muito felizes. Scarlett vai crescer. Ela não vai mudar muito, pois ela já tem uma cabeça formada. Mas, ela irá amadurecer a cabeça e o coração. Ela irá tornar-se uma pessoa muito melhor. E Rhett também vai mudar um pouco. Tudo isso no decorrer da història. O final que tenho em minha cabeça, é lindo! Até posso ver a cena com Clark Gable e Vivien Leigh.**

**Gostaria de explicar o sonho de Rhett no capítulo 12. Rhett Butler sempre sentiu uma paixão e um desejo louco reprimido dentro dele por Scarlett. Ele percebeu após acordar, que ela ainda dominava a mente, o corpo e o coração dele. Por isso, eu retratei um sonho sexual, em que ela o domina completamente. O sonho tinha um significado, muito além do ato sexual. Scarlett continuava controlando a vida de Rhett, mesmo longe, por isso, ele vai adiantar sua viagem para a Europa. para tentar esquecê-la ou não voltar para Atlanta, totalmente desesperado...**

**Logo, postarei o capítulo 15!**


	15. Fugindo para qualquer lugar

Capítulo 15: Fugindo para qualquer lugar

Eleanor Butler estava almoçando sozinha na sala de jantar, quando Rhett apareceu. Ele dormiu até aquela hora, mas apareceu bem vestido, de banho tomado, o cabelo penteado e o bigode aparado. Rhett foi até sua mãe e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

" Boa tarde, mãe..."

" Boa tarde, filho. Você dormiu bastante...acabou perdendo o café da manhã, mas vou mandar Liz, servir o almoço pra você..."

" Onde está Rosemary? Eu só vi a senhora, quando cheguei aqui..."

" Rosemary foi para a Pensilvânia, passar alguns dias na casa da tia Grace. Ela só voltará na semana que vem..."

" E Ross?"

" Ele apareceu aqui há alguns dias, mas continua o mesmo, só trazendo problemas..."

Ele sentou á mesa, e a criada veio servi-lo. Rhett não tinha muita fome, mas como bebeu demais no dia anterior, forçou-se á comer um pouco. A senhora Butler, olhava para o filho, totalmente preocupada. Até aquele momento, eles trocaram poucas palavras. Rhett estava distante e não queria conversar. Mas, Eleanor estava angustiada e decidiu que tinha que perguntar alguma coisa.

" Rhett, meu filho, onde está Scarlett?"

Rhett rosnou mastigando a comida. E por um momento, ela arrependeu-se por fazer essa pergunta.

" Ela está em Atlanta..." respondeu com raiva.

Eleanor tomou um pouco de água e arriscou á fazer outra pergunta. Precisava fazê-lo falar. O silêncio dele, a estava matando.

" Por quê ela não veio com você?"

Rhett achou melhor, responder as perguntas da mãe. Ele sentiu pena dela. Percebeu que ela estava angustiada e resolveu falar alguma coisa. Ele não tinha intenção de contar que abandonara Scarlett. Ele ocultaria a maioria dos acontecimentos, mas decidiu responder algo para tranquilizá-la. A última intenção dele, quando apareceu em Charleston, era deixar sua mãe triste e angustiada.

" Mellanie Wilkes morreu...Scarlett ficou para ajudar no funeral e ela não podia abandonar os negócios em Atlanta para me acompanhar..."

" Mellanie Wilkes? Mellanie morreu? Oh, meu filho, que tristeza!Ela era tão jovem...o quê aconteceu?"

" Ela sofreu com problemas na gravidez e acabou não resistindo..." Rhett explicou calmamente.

" Meu Deus! Ela era tão boa, uma verdadeira dama...e Scarlett? Deve estar sofrendo muito! E você veio pra cá, em vez de estar consolando-a, meu filho...Scarlett precisa de você..."

" Mãe, não se preocupe. A senhora não conhece Scarlett como eu. Pode ter certeza, de que ela está muito bem... muito melhor do que eu estou..."

Rhett Butler não tinha coragem de contar para a mãe sobre a personalidade cruel de sua esposa. Ele tinha vergonha. Ele sentiu-se envergonhado por amar durante tantos anos, uma mulher tão cruel. Ele não podia contar para a mãe, sobre a fixação de Scarlett em cima de Ashley Wilkes durante todos os anos de seu casamento falido, que esse homem obsediado por sua esposa, era marido de Mellanie, a grande dama que sua mãe passou á admirar. Ele não poderia explicar que nunca conseguiu controlar a esposa, que ele foi um tolo durante tanto tempo, que ele nunca conseguiu fazer o papel convencional do marido que impõe respeito. Seria mais um desgosto para sua mãe, saber que o filho mais velho nunca conseguiu manter a esposa com rédea curta.

" Meu filho, eu não acredito que Scarlett esteja bem. Ela perdeu a cunhada e eu soube que elas eram muito grudadas desde a guerra. Eu acredito que nessas horas, ela deve sentir falta do marido tão dedicado."

Rhett ficou furioso. Como sua mãe podia ser tão cega? Ela estava defendendo Scarlett. Isso era um absurdo! Se ela soubesse que Scarlett só ficaria arrasada se perdesse o dinheiro. Que ela só tinha dois amores em sua vida: Tara e o dinheiro. O resto não tinha importância para ela. Rhett tentou controlar a fúria, mas perdeu o apetite e parou de comer.

" Mãe, eu não quero falar sobre Scarlett. Eu vim pra cá, para esquecer um pouco aquele ambiente sufocante que é Atlanta. Como eu já te disse: eu conheço Scarlett e sei que ela está bem."

Eleanor não teve coragem de perguntar ou falar mais nada. Rhett nunca gostou de falar de Scarlett após o casamento. Ela sabia que eles não tinham um casamento feliz, mas achou melhor não dizer nada. Ela não queria que seu filho voltasse á beber, ou saísse de casa para ficar em um hotel. Preferiu encerrar o assunto.

Rhett levantou e colocou o chapéu panamá na cabeça.

" Você vai sair, meu filho?"

" Vou, tenho alguns negócios a tratar, mas estarei de volta para o jantar." ele respondeu dando um beijo na testa dela."

Rhett saiu para tratar de sua viagem para a Europa. Ele queria sair do país o mais rápido possível. Após o sonho da noite anterior, ele precisava fugir, senão iria falhar em sua determinação . Precisava de um lugar agitado, onde pudesse sair e se divertir com bebidas, mulheres e jogos de pôquer. Precisava de um ambiente novo. Assim, conseguiria distrair e esquecer de Scarlett. Conseguiria dormir durante alguns dias, sem sonhar com Bonnie ou Scarlett e conseguiria esquecer da declaração de amor da esposa para ele . Tentaria afogar a sua dor nos braços das mulheres pagas como sempre fez. Um mundo de diversão o esperava. Londres, Paris, Dublin ou qualquer lugar onde ele pudesse viver dias mais felizes.


	16. Reencontro com os filhos

Capítulo 16: Reencontro com os filhos

Scarlett andava pela varanda, apreciando o ar campestre e a manhã de Sol quente. Ela lembrou de anos átras, quando ficava conversando até escurecer com os gêmeos Stuart e Brent Tarleton. Era tão bom, ter aqueles meninos na palma de sua mão, satisfazendo todos os seus caprichos! Quanta tolice, morrerem em uma guerra que para ela nunca teve a menor importância. Eles poderiam ter casado e formado uma família. Eram bons meninos, com a mente cheia de sonhos como todos os meninos de Clayton County. Ela sorriu com uma certa nostalgia ao lembrar dos dois. Praticamente todos os meninos da região morreram lutando na guerra. Ela não pôde deixar de lamentar. Avistando ao longe, Will e seu filho Wade, chegando da plantação para o almoço, ela lembrou de Charles Hamilton. Ela sempre o achou, um verdadeiro palerma e idiota. Mas, sentiu tristeza ao lembrar-se dele naquele momento. Ela lembrou de quando Charles era um menino e vinha passar alguns dias em Twelve Oaks com os Wilkes. Ele era tímido e quase nunca falava. Não brincava ou corria pelos campos como ela e os gêmeos faziam, preferia ler um livro, escutar uma música clássica. Ele era monótono. Nunca sujava a roupa , nunca andava despenteado. Os gêmeos gostavam dele. Ele era muito educado e inteligente e isso selou uma amizade entre os três, apesar de se verem uma vez por ano durante as férias. Ela sempre sentiu aborrecimento na presença dele. Quando descobriu, que Charles apesar de estar comprometido com Honey, gostava dela, Scarlett gargalhou com desprezo. Se não fosse por Ashley ou pelos gêmeos, ela não faria questão em ser educada para o menino tão enfadonho. Nunca devia ter casado com ele. Seu amor infantil por Ashley Wilkes, a fez cometer diversos erros e casar com Charles, foi um deles.

Mas, agora, meditando sobre o menino tímido, que ela tanto desprezou, não podia deixar de reconhecer que ele foi um bom rapaz e que morreu muito jovem também. Observando Wade se aproximar, ela percebeu que ele lembrava muito o seu pai. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos de Charles, o mesmo sorriso tímido , mas tinha a mesma energia dela. Em Tara, em contato com a terra vermelha, ele se soltou de suas amarrações internas. Ela podia vê-lo correr pelo campo, á frente de Will, que andava tranquilamente e pedia para ele esperá-lo. Wade ria, uma risada gostosa que podia ser ouvida de longe. Ali, naquele momento, ela sentiu orgulho de seu filho. Ele estava tão livre e despreocupado. Não parecia o menino medroso que morava em Atlanta. Ela sorriu, ao lembrar de si mesma, correndo por aqueles campos, durante toda a sua infância. Tara era sinônimo de força, de alegria juvenil e de liberdade. Tara tinha um poder para mudar as pessoas.

Quando Wade Hamilton avistou sua mãe, em pé na varanda, olhando para ele, parou de rir e correr imediatamente. Ele tinha muito medo dela. Nunca tivera tanto medo de alguém, como tinha de sua mãe. Ele caminhou até ela, respirando profundamente para recuperar o fôlego, seguido pelo seu tio Will. Scarlett percebeu que o menino retraiu e recuperou a mesma postura do menino medroso que sempre foi. Will alcançou o menino que passou á andar bem devagar e foi o primeiro á falar com Scarlett ao pé da varanda.

" Bom tarde, Scarlett ! Você está se sentindo melhor? "

" Sim, eu estou. Obrigada por se preocupar."

" Eu e Wade passamos a manhã toda na plantação e posso te dizer que esse menino é mesmo o neto do senhor Gerald. Tem talento voltado para a agricultura e até Big Sam ficou impressionado com a sua esperteza e rapidez para aprender as técnicas de plantio." explicou Will, bagunçando os cabelos do menino em sinal de aprovação.

Wade mostrou um sorriso acanhado e gentil. Dificilmente era elogiado por alguma coisa, e saber que tinha algum talento, o deixou feliz.

" Amanhã vou te levar lá de novo. Você quer ir?" Will perguntou animado.

Wade sorriu novamente e balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação,mas não disse nada.

Will entrou dentro da casa e deixou Scarlett sozinha com o filho, que não olhava para a mãe e permaneceu com a cabeça baixa. Scarlett ficou aborrecida.

" Wade, olhe pra mim!" ela ordenou.

O menino levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela. Ele não conseguia disfarçar o tremor nas pernas. E Scarlett percebeu que Rhett Butler estava certo sobre uma coisa: Wade morria de medo dela. Ela se sentiu mal. Nunca ligou para os sentimentos do filho. Achava que o medo que ele possuía fazia parte de sua personalidade puxada pelo sangue dos Hamiltons. Mas, agora, ela percebeu que o menino era uma criança diferente quando estava longe dela.

" Wade, eu estou orgulhosa de você. Eu gostei de saber que você tem um certo talento para cuidar da plantação que pertencia ao seu avô..."

" A senhora está orgulhosa de mim?" ele perguntou assustado, tentando assimilar as palavras que sua mãe acabara de dizer.

Scarlett sorriu e tentou passar a mão no cabelo dele. Wade pulou para trás, assustado com o gesto dela.

" Sim, eu estou orgulhosa de você, mas se continuar com medo de mim, eu vou ficar decepcionada. Onde já se viu? Um menino que herdou o talento do avô, ter medo de sua própria mãe? Lembre-se de uma coisa, Wade: você tem o sangue dos O' Haras na veia, o sangue irlandês. E os O' Haras não tem medo de nada nem de ninguém."

" Me desculpe, mamãe, eu apenas fiquei surpreso." Wade tentou justificar.

" Você já está virando um rapaz, deve deixar de ser medroso. Senão vai virar um covarde. Eu não quero que você continue tendo medo de mim, quero somente que você me respeite como um bom filho."

Ele concordou balançando a cabeça, ainda surpreso com a atitude diferente de sua mãe. Wade não esperava um elogio e um gesto de carinho. Ele ficou chocado. Scarlett continuou tentando conversar com ele. Ela sentiu um súbito interesse em conhecer um pouco sobre seu filho e resolveu trocar mais algumas palavras.

" Wade... você sabe sobre a sua tia Melly..."

Wade olhou para ela e não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza. Mas, não chorou, não queria aborrecer a mãe. Ambos compartilharam o mesmo olhar triste, e Scarlett viu nos olhos de seu filho, o espelho de sua própria dor.

" Sim, mamãe, a tia Sue nos contou que a tia Melly morreu, eu procurei não chorar. Bom, eu chorei só um pouquinho. Procurei agir como um homem, mas eu estou preocupado com Beau."

" Beau está bem, claro que ele está triste, mas está com a sua tia Ìndia e a tia Pittypat. E elas estão cuidando dele."

" Quando voltarmos para Atlanta, eu poderei brincar com ele?"

" Mas, é claro que sim! "

" Mamãe, onde está o tio Rhett?"

" Ele não pôde vir. Tinha um compromisso de negócios em Savannah." Scarlett mentiu mais uma vez, sentindo uma pontada no coração. Ela sabia que as crianças perguntariam sobre ele.

" Mas, ele vai vir pra cá depois?"

" Provavelmente não...ele tem alguns negócios importantes para resolver e não vai sair de Savannah tão cedo, mas logo, estaremos em Atlanta e ele estará em casa de novo." ela explicou com o coração cheio de esperança.

" Que pena! Queria que ele fosse comigo e com o tio Will conhecer a plantação..." Wade lamentou.

" Bom, vamos entrar, Wade. Já passou da hora de almoçar, e eu estou com o apetite aberto."

Scarlett queria mudar de assunto. Falar sobre Rhett doía muito. Ela sentia uma saudade sufocante. Precisava se distrair com outras coisas, enquanto estava em Tara. Precisava esquecê-lo um pouco. Somente assim, conseguiria se regenerar, juntar os pedaços, para depois ir para Charleston, lutar pelo amor dele. Quando ela sentisse que estava inteira de novo, ia trazer Rhett de volta para ela, Wade e Ella.

Logo, que entraram em casa, escutaram os gritos e risadas das meninas. Susie, Camilla e Anna , as filhas de Suellen corríam junto com Ella em direção á porta de entrada. Elas estavam deixando a casinha da árvore para almoçar, após Suellen chamar por elas , várias vezes através do janelão da sala principal.

Logo que Ella entrou em casa e viu sua mãe, ela lembrou de tia Melly e começou á chorar deixando Scarlett furiosa.

" Mamãe, mamãe a tia Melly morreu!"

" Pare com isso Ella! Eu sei que ela morreu! Você estava rindo e brincando até agora. Foi só me ver que começou á chorar! Eu não estou com paciência para os seus choramingos."

Ella enxugou as lágrimas e perguntou:

" Cadê o tio Rhett?Eu quero o tio Rhett!"

" Ele está viajando á negócios. Ficaremos aqui durante algum tempo, depois nos encontraremos com Rhett em Atlanta. Vá lavar esse rosto sujo, depois sente-se para almoçar e não me incomode chorando, não poderei suportar."

" Tudo bem ,mamãe." disse Ella concordando.

Scarlett não suportava o gênio manhoso da filha. Ela achava que Ella era uma inútil e não conseguia ver nenhuma graça na menina. Não conseguia trocar poucas palavras com ela. Tudo em Ella á irritava profundamente.


	17. Outra vez em Twelve Oaks

Capítulo 17: Outra vez em Twelve Oaks...

_" Rhett Butler caminhava calmamente no corredor da casa dos Wilkes em direção á entrada, para chegar no grande jardim, onde os fidalgos sulistas estavam reunidos para falarem sobre a guerra após o churrasco. A casa estava silenciosa, pois os rapazes estavam lá fora e as jovens damas, estavam descansando dentro dos quartos no segundo patamar, para o baile mais tarde. Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e observava a decoração do local, com quadros e estátuas artísticas, completamente distraído._

_" Rhett... Rhett..." alguém o chamou._

_Rhett olhou para trás e viu Scarlett na porta da biblioteca, chamando por ele com os olhos aflitos e com o peito ofegante._

_" Rhett... venha aqui... por favor." ela pediu falando baixinho, quase sussurrando._

_Rhett caminhou até a biblioteca, olhando para todos os lados, para ver se alguém os tinha visto ali. Ele percebeu que somente os dois estavam naquele lugar. Logo que entrou, Scarlett fechou a porta atrás dele e ambos ficaram sozinhos lá dentro. Ali, ele não viu a mulher com quem casou, mas a menina de antes da guerra. Com o mesmo vestido verde , mostrando o colo pálido e a curva dos seios, as bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos, Scarlett olhava para ele com uma expectativa, que Rhett não conseguiu identificar, mesmo conhecendo-a tão bem. Os olhos negros olhavam para a menina de 16 anos com uma alegria contida. Ele nunca foi um cavalheiro e percebia naquele momento que estava encantado por uma jovem que não era uma dama._

_" Scarlett, por quê estamos aqui?" ele perguntou curioso, mas se divertindo com a situação. " E se alguém nos pega aqui dentro? O quê iremos explicar?"_

_Rhett aproximou-se da lareira, com as mãos dentro do bolso, aguardando uma resposta da bela moça, que arriscava a sua reputação naquele momento. O quê ela queria dizer á um canalha como ele?_

_" Eu... eu tenho um segredo e quero que você saiba." ela respondeu olhando nos olhos dele que brilharam divertidos._

_" Então, me conte, minha cara , se você confia em mim para isso, ficaria honrado em compartilhar um segredo." ele respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico, mostrando os dentes brancos, perfeitamente alinhados e se divertindo com toda aquela situação. Trancado dentro de uma biblioteca, em uma casa estranha, no meio de um churrasco onde ninguém se agradava de sua presença, prestes á ouvir uma menina muito bonita e atrevida contar um segredo para ele._

_Scarlett aproximou-se, chegando mais perto dele e com as mãos segurando o coração e o olhar suplicante, sem tirar os seus olhos glaucos dos olhos negros, revelou:_

_"Rhett... Rhett...eu amo você..."_

Rhett Butler acordou tremendo mais uma vez. Dentro da cabine de primeira classe no navio que saiu de Charleston com destino á Liverpool, ele praguejou furioso.

" Droga ! Droga! Maldição!"

E deu um soco no colchão. Ele estava sonhando com ela novamente. Ele tinha vontade de chutar e quebrar tudo, pois sua mente continuava traindo-o, principalmente na hora de dormir. Levantou da cama e foi até o pequeno bar dentro da cabine, para beber um copo de uísque. Em Charleston, não conseguiu tirar Scarlett da cabeça, durante os sete dias em que permaneceu na casa da mãe. Logo, que entrou no navio, sentiu-se livre. Olhar para o oceano lhe rejuvenesceu. Ele podia se lembrar de sua época como capitão de bloqueio. Uma época em que ele era livre.

Procurou não beber muito. Desde o primeiro dia em Charleston, principalmente na companhia de sua mãe, ele procurava maneirar com a bebida. Após comprar a passagem para sua viagem á Europa, ele ficou mais feliz e passou a planejar a rota de sua viagem com duração de dois meses, muito antes de chegar no continente europeu. Isso distraiu um pouco a sua dor e a sua revolta. Conforme o navio afastou do cais de Charleston, ele sentiu o ar voltar aos seus pulmões. Agora, ele podia esquecer Scarlett. Mas, na sua primeira noite, foi surpreendido sonhando com ela novamente. Ficou frustrado. Precisava beber, precisava esquecer. Sonhar com Scarlett era uma tortura, quase um pesadelo.

" Scarlett maldita!" ele rosnou antes de virar um copo de uísque na boca.

Procurou não se perguntar onde ela estava, com quem ela estava e o que ela estava fazendo. Ele não queria saber. Procurou convencer á si mesmo de que não tinha interesse em nada sobre ela. Aprendeu com o decorrer dos anos e a experiência com os jogos de pôquer á dissimular e esconder sentimentos. O problema era o coração e a mente. Ele sabia que no mais profundo do seu íntimo, estava se enganando. O coração o entregava ao bater descontroladamente de raiva ou paixão feroz e reprimida quando pensava nela, e a mente projetava sonhos, lembrando constantemente que Scarlett permanecia mais viva do que nunca em sua vida. Naquela noite, ele bebeu uma garrafa inteira de uísque após acordar, praguejando durante todo o tempo contra aquilo que sentia, que estava escondido dentro dele. Depois vestiu-se e saiu da cabine em direção ao salão de jogos e o cassino. Decidiu jogar pôquer ou qualquer coisa que pudesse ganhar dinheiro e distrair um pouco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Queridos leitores, mudei o título da história em português para que não fosse barrada pela administração do site, pois não aceitam duas histórias iguais ainda que estejam em línguas diferentes. Segui a sugestão de um dos leitores e o agradeço imensamente, pois gostaria muito de lançar a história em minha língua natal e em inglês.**

**Em relação á Rhett Butler e Scarlett, eles irão se encontrar dentro de alguns capítulos. Por enquanto, Rhett está á caminho da Europa e Scarlett continua em Tara, com Mammy e os filhos. Gostaria da opinião de vocês. É muito bem vinda para mim e me estimula á continuar escrevendo. Obrigada!**


	18. A força da terra vermelha

Capítulo 18: A força da terra vermelha

Se passaram dois meses, após a noite da morte de Mellanie Wilkes. Para Scarlett, pareciam que anos tinham passado. Apesar de alguns pesadelos noturnos, que passou á ter novamente e da saudade que sentia de Rhett Butler, ela conseguiu atravessar com sanidade e força, mais um momento complicado. Durante todos aqueles 60 dias, ela aguardou novidades sobre o marido. Lou que ficou encarregada de permanecer na mansão da rua do Pessegueiro, com a missão de avisar Scarlett sobre qualquer novidade referente ao marido, não enviou-lhe nenhum telegrama, concluindo assim, que não aconteceu nenhuma alteração na casa em Atlanta, durante o tempo em que ela estava em Tara. Tio Henry Hamilton, responsável pela parte burocrática da loja de Scarlett e advogado dela, também não enviou nenhum telegrama referente á qualquer problema sobre a loja e seus investimentos.

Tudo estava dentro de controle, e a vida parecia ter parado, pois em Tara, apesar da beleza e do ar campestre reconfortante, tinha uma tranquilidade que agora, passou á irritar o espírito vivo de Scarlett. Ela sentia falta dos bailes e das festas, como também sentia falta de gerenciar os negócios em Atlanta. Mas, sem Rhett Butler, ela não tinha forças para voltar para casa. Aquele mausoléu luxuoso, se transformara em um túmulo com recordações tristes.

Sempre no final de tarde, ela ficava na varanda, olhando em direção á entrada da fazenda, na esperança de avistar Rhett vindo dentro de uma carruagem ou até mesmo, montado em um cavalo alazão, como um príncipe pirata. Mas, isso não aconteceu. Rhett Butler sumiu sem deixar rastros. Durante o casamento, quando o marido tinha que viajar á negócios, ela nunca sentiu falta dele. Agora, que sabia que o amava, cada dia longe dele era uma tortura, tão doída quanto a fome que passou durante a guerra.

O bebê de Suellen nasceu, duas semanas após a chegada de Scarlett em Tara. Durante, todo aquele tempo juntas debaixo do mesmo teto, ela e Suellen não brigaram e até conseguiram conversar um pouco, como duas irmãs que realmente se gostam. Will ficou maravilhado por ser pai pela primeira vez de um menino. O parto de Suellen foi um pouco mais complicado que os anteriores, levando mais tempo para ser concluído, mas o bebê nasceu forte, saudável e tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de Gerald O' Hara.

Mammy consolou Scarlett durante aqueles 60 dias. Ela insistia para que Scarlett não pusesse os pés em Charleston, que ela esperasse pacientemente pelo retorno do marido em Atlanta, mas Scarlett continuava decidida á reconquistar o coração de Rhett o mais rápido possível e com a sua própria maneira.

Durante alguns dias, Scarlett acompanhou Will e Wade até as plantações e isso a ajudou esquecer um pouco a dor. Ela percebia que para a dor passar, não podia ficar parada, olhando para o nada, tinha que se sentir útil em alguma coisa. Reencontrar Big Sam á deixou feliz. O capataz de Tara sempre tinha alguma história nova para contar e a tratava como se ela ainda fosse a mesma criança de antes da guerra. À noite, Scarlett bebia um pouco de conhaque, antes de ir para a cama ; ela só conseguia se deitar quando estava caindo de sono, pois evitava á qualquer custo ficar pensando em Rhett Butler antes de dormir. Mesmo assim, os pesadelos retornaram, mais fortes e nítidos do que nunca, e a família de Will passou a acostumar-se com os gritos de Scarlett durante a madrugada. Algumas vezes, Mammy vinha acordá-la e outras era Wade quem fazia isso.

Wade Hamilton surpreendeu á todos na fazenda. Em 60 dias, ele amadureceu muito rápido. Perdeu o ar medroso e completamente acanhado que possuía e passou a ajudar o tio nas plantações durante todos os dias e á conversar com a mãe durante todos os finais de tarde. Scarlett estava orgulhosa dele. O ambiente campestre amadureceu o menino e ele procurava conversar com ela como se já fosse um homenzinho. Durante aqueles dias, eles ficaram muito próximos e Scarlett já não enxergava mais os traços de Charles no rosto e na personalidade do filho, mas os seus próprios traços refletidos nele.

Ella Lorena passava o dia todo brincando com as primas. Scarlett obrigava a menina á usar um chapéu durante o dia para não pegar sol no rosto e piorar suas sardas. Ela e Mammy começaram á passar leite de cabra todas as noites no rosto da menina para que as sardas sumissem. Scarlett ainda não conseguia se aproximar da filha como fez com Wade. A menina era muito chorona e irritava com facilidade o gênio difícil da mãe. Geralmente, Scarlett só se dirigia a filha quando era para dar uma bronca ou pedir para que a garota não importunasse. Ella perguntava constantemente sobre o " tio Rhett", e isso deixava Scarlett fervendo de raiva, querendo ainda mais distância da criança inconveniente.

Naquela tarde de outono, no início do mês de dezembro, enquanto Scarlett olhava o pôr do sol, ela decidiu que já era hora de ir atrás do marido. Ela já estava forte, e apenas o vestido preto entregava a sua condição sofrida. Decidiu que dentro de poucos dias, iria para Charleston, reconquistar Rhett Butler e levá-lo para casa.


	19. Deixando Tara

Capítulo 19: Deixando Tara...

Após tomar a decisão de deixar Tara, Scarlett lembrou que não sabia aonde a mãe de Rhett morava. Ela nunca teve interesse em viajar com o marido para conhecer a residência de sua sogra. Mas, ela lembrou também que sua tia Eulalie morava próxima a mansão da senhora Butler. Elas eram muito amigas e ambas moravam em Baterry. Ficaria muito fácil, para ela encontrar Rhett em Charleston. Ela escreveu um telegrama para a tia, avisando que passaria alguns dias na casa dela. Scarlett escreveu o telegrama correndo e pediu para Will levar ao correio. Como Will tinha que ir á Jonesboro, levou o telegrama naquele mesmo dia. Agora, Scarlett tinha sete dias para preparar as malas e correr para Charleston.

Naquela noite após o jantar, foi conversar com Will e Suellen sobre a sua partida repentina. Ela precisava que as crianças permanecessem em Tara por um tempo indeterminado, até conseguir trazer Rhett de volta para Atlanta. Planejou ir para Charleston sozinha e deixar Prissy com seus filhos. Depois de voltar para Atlanta, ordenaria que Prissy voltasse para casa com as crianças. Suellen estava embalando o seu bebê nos braços, sentada na poltrona de couro gasto da sala principal, enquanto Will estava em pé ao lado dela e observava o filho dormir. Scarlett decidiu comunicá-los sem rodeios, porém, precisava encontrar um motivo justificável para deixar os filhos com eles.

" Will e Suellen, vim comunicá-los que estou indo para Charleston, tenho alguns negócios para resolver por lá e depois irei para Savannah encontrar com meu marido..." ela começou á falar." Só que eu preciso que as crianças continuem aqui, por enquanto."

" Mas, as crianças irão sentir sua falta..." Will observou.

" Será por pouco tempo, e deixarei Prissy aqui com eles, para que as crianças não incomodem Suellen e o bebê. Logo, que eu e Rhett voltarmos para Atlanta, enviarei um telegrama ordenando o retorno imediato de Prissy com eles."

Suellen e Will permaneceram olhando para ela, sem dizerem nada, pois eles sabiam que Scarlett não era a melhor das mães para viajar com os filhos grudados na barra de sua saia.

" Eu vou deixar o endereço do escritório do tio Henry. Se vocês precisarem de dinheiro para os gastos das crianças aqui, é só enviarem um telegrama para ele. Ele enviará a quantia que vocês pedirem..."

" Scarlett, nós não precisamos de dinheiro! Não vivemos uma vida abastada como a sua, mas temos o suficiente para todos. As crianças são da família e não precisamos de dinheiro para ficar com elas durante o tempo em que você precisar." Will retrucou ofendido.

" Mesmo assim , deixarei o endereço do tio Henry, caso vocês mudem de idéia e..."

" Scarlett! Nós não vamos mudar de idéia! Você dizendo isso está me ofendendo! Não queremos o seu dinheiro!"

" Mas, Will, teremos mais gastos e agora com o bebê..." Suellen intrometeu.

" Cale-se Suellen! São nossos sobrinhos e aqui não é nenhum hotel para cobrarmos estadia! Scarlett, cuidaremos deles com o maior prazer!"

" Obrigada , Will ! Não será por muito tempo, logo mandarei buscá-los."

Will retirou-se da sala e Scarlett aproveitando, sua saída foi conversar com Suellen.

" Vou deixar o endereço do Tio Henry com você. Qualquer coisa que precisar pode pedir pra ele, só não deixe o Will saber."

Suellen sorriu, e Scarlett não ficou surpresa com isso. Ela também gostava de dinheiro, mas não teve a mesma sorte de Scarlett e precisava se contentar com uma vida mais simples em Tara. Will era orgulhoso demais e não aceitaria um único níquel para cuidar dos sobrinhos, mas Suellen, apesar de gostar muito deles, pensava diferente. Se ela pudesse obter algum lucro, não hesitaria em aceitar.

Mais tarde, quando Mammy estava ajudando Scarlett á tirar seu vestido de luto para dormir. Ela não pôde deixar de alertá-la pela última vez.

" Criança, pense no que ocê vai fazê. Senhor Rhett vai ficá bravo em te ver lá..."

" Mammy, eu passei sessenta dias pensando sobre isso e a minha decisão está tomada. Logo, viremos juntos aqui, fazer uma visita pra você..."

" Dona Scarlett, num vai ser fácil como ocê tá pensandu..."

" Vai sim , Mammy. Eu estou cheia de esperanças e irei aparecer linda e radiante na frente dele." ela retrucou sorrindo, como se estivésse sonhando acordada.

" Isso num é tudo!"

" Mas, é o começo! Eu tenho os meus planos e não irei falhar."

" Ocê é teimosa ! E isso num é bom! Num é bom mesmo! Eu já disse e já repeti, pra ocê esperá o senhor Rhett sentir sua falta e vim atrás de ocê, mas ocê num qué escutá..."

Scarlett ignorou as palavras de Mammy. Ela sempre teve que lutar para conseguir as coisas que queria, se ficasse parada, esperando o tempo passar, não teria dado a volta por cima diversas vezes. Ela não podia deixar o tempo passar em relação á Rhett Butler. Tinha que lutar por ele.

A despedida das crianças foi um pouco mais sofrida. Wade que passou á conversar bastante com Scarlett durante os finais de tarde, não conseguiu esconder a decepção ao saber que a mãe tinha que viajar urgente e deixá-los lá. Ella chorou copiosamente até deixar Scarlett extremamente irritada. Ela queria viajar com a mãe para ver o tio Rhett, e Scarlett á mandou calar a boca antes que perdesse a paciência.

Após uma semana, Scarlett estava na plataforma da estação em Jonesboro, se despedindo de Will e das crianças.

" Logo que eu e o tio Rhett voltarmos para Atlanta, eu mandarei buscá-los. È só por um tempo, logo estaremos todos em casa. Enquanto isso, você pode continuar ajudando o seu tio com as plantações e Ella pode continuar brincando com as primas na casinha da árvore. Mammy e Prissy ficarão de olho em vocês. Só não causem problemas por aqui." ela disse para o filho. " E agora, que você já é um rapaz, pode cuidar de Ella, pois sua irmã tem uma cabeça de vento."

Wade riu baixinho, fazendo com que Ella fechasse a cara, furiosa com o irmão.

" Pode deixar, mamãe...eu cuidarei dela e iremos nos comportar." Wade respondeu.

" Assim, eu fico tranquila. Agora, venham me dar um abraço de despedida..."

Scarlett abriu os braços e as crianças correram para abraçá-la, permanecendo grudadas com a mãe durante alguns minutos. Scarlett deu um beijo nos filhos e se despediu de Will.

" Obrigada por tudo Will! Até logo!"

" Qualquer coisa que precisar Scarlett, estaremos aqui... Até logo!"

Scarlett entrou no trem com destino á Charleston. Pela janela, conseguiu ver os filhos e Will acenando para ela com as mãos. Ela acenou de volta para eles também, e após o trem se afastar, encostou a cabeça na poltrona para dormir um pouco. A viagem seria longa...


	20. Em Charleston

**Obs: Queridos leitores: eu alterei o tempo que Scarlett permaneceu em tara de 30 para 60 dias, pois assim, ela encontrará Rhett Butler mais rapidamente. Rhett Butler fez uma viagem para a Europa durante 2 meses, após passar 1 semana na casa de sua mãe. Quando Scarlett chegar em Charleston, ele já estará voltando da viagem também. A história dos dois está apenas começando, o caminho para ficarem juntos será longo.**

Capítulo 20: Em Charleston

Scarlett chegou em Charleston cansada e aborrecida. Ela não gostava daquela cidade, achava tudo muito parado e antiquado, sem charme algum. O sotaque das pessoas de lá, irritavam os ouvidos dela profundamente. Logo, que desceu do trem, já podia escutar aquele sotaque que irritava tanto. Tia Eulalie já esperava por ela na estação. Scarlett passou muitos anos sem vê-la e quase não a reconheceu. Ela tinha envelhecido e engordado bastante.

" Querida Scarlett ! Há quanto tempo? " a velha senhora correu para abraçar a sobrinha.

" Oi, tia Eulalie! Estou feliz em vê-la! Realmente faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que estive aqui, foi no início da guerra." Scarlett respondeu devolvendo o abraço.

" È verdade, você não ficou muito tempo, mas agora espero que fique mais. A sua tia Pauline está ansiosa para revê-la também."

Scarlett e tia Eulalie foram em direção á carruagem, enquanto Nancy, a criada , carregava as duas enormes malas que ela trouxe.

Durante todo o caminho até Baterry, Scarlett reparou que a cidade não mudou praticamente em nada após o final da guerra. " Cidade que parou no tempo, só amando muito Rhett para vir pra cá..." ela pensou suspirando. Tia Eulalie não parava de falar sobre a cidade, a vida dela, a vida dos parentes e Scarlett fingia que estava prestando atenção em suas palavras. Nada daquilo á interessava. Até que a velha senhora disse as palavras mágicas que Scarlett estava esperando ansiosamente.

" A senhora Butler vai adorar saber que você está aqui!" tia Eulalie comentou atraindo a atenção de Scarlett completamente.

Scarlett sorriu timidamente, como fazia quando era a bela do Sul, escondendo sua ansiedade. Escutar o nome Butler fez seu coração bater desesperadamente.

" Eu gostaria muito de rever a minha sogra o mais rápido possível. A primeira e última vez que nos vimos não foi em um bom momento." Scarlett lamentou por lembrar da morte de sua filha.

" Eu fiquei sabendo e sinto muito. Mas, não vamos falar de momentos tristes. Olha minha querida, na próxima semana, eu, você e a sua tia Pauline, vamos encontrar Eleanor no bazar beneficente de Natal e assim, poderá revê-la."

Scarlett sorriu, mas por dentro lamentou que ainda demoraria mais 7 dias para encontrar a senhora Butler. Mais uma semana aguentando suas tias enfadonhas.

A primeira semana de Scarlett em Charleston, passou lentamente e tortuosamente. Na sua primeira noite, ela aposentou o vestido preto de luto. Para atrair o marido, quando o encontrasse, precisava estar linda e aquele vestido preto não era atraente em nada. Trouxe alguns vestidos muito bonitos de Atlanta e alguns espartilhos que deixariam sua cintura ainda mais fina do que os antigos espartilhos que usava. Trouxe também alguns chapéus bonitos que combinavam com os pares de sapatinhos de pelica e seus xales de seda. Ela não esqueceu das camisolas e do roupão. As camisolas de seda eram mais ousadas e decotadas do que as que costumava usar em Atlanta, mesmo após o casamento, e o roupão de veludo importado agarrava todas as curvas do corpo dela perfeitamente, e tinha uma cor verde esmeralda que combinava com a cor dos seus olhos. Rhett não poderia resistir quando a visse. Ali, naquela cidade parada, onde nada de novo acontecia, ele não conseguiria resistir ao seu charme. Scarlett sorriu feliz, conforme ia tirando os vestidos da mala e arrumando-os cuidadosamente no armário do quarto de hóspedes. Durante dois dias, naquela semana, Scarlett foi passear no centro de Baterry, tão linda e estonteante, que chamava a atenção de todos os habitantes da cidade. Todos perguntavam quem era aquela mulher de olhos verdes e pele clara como a neve, que desfilava pelas ruas com sua beleza tão rara. Ela sorria orgulhosa e não podia deixar de se comparar com as moças locais, tão enfadonhas e sem graças. Não era á toa, que Rhett Butler nunca ficou atraído por nenhuma de suas conterrâneas. Scarlett era a vida, a selvageria escondida, a beleza torturante, o desafio e a paixão. Ela era diferente de todas aquelas moças, ela se destacava entre elas e isso a deixou mais confiante de reconquistar o marido naquele lugar.

Quando chegou no bazar beneficente acompanhada de tia Eulalie e tia Pauline, ela começou á tremer. Durante os últimos sete dias, ela não conseguiu encontrar Rhett Butler ou alguém da família dele. Esperou que os comentários que rolaram pela cidade, trouxesse Rhett ao encontro dela, mas isso não aconteceu. Por um momento, ela ficou com medo de que ele não estivesse em Charleston. Ele poderia ter sumido pelo mundo e esse pensamento á assustou e á deprimiu brevemente. Logo que ela entrou no local, uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos presos no alto da cabeça, olhos azuis e sorriso gentil apareceu para recebê-las.

" Bom dia , Eulalie e Pauline, que bom que vocês vieram" a doce senhora cumprimentou não percebendo a presença de Scarlett.

" Bom dia, Eleanor! cumprimentou Pauline. " Nós viemos e trouxemos alguém que gostaria de vê-la."

" Esta é a sua nora, Scarlett Butler. " disse Eulalie apontando para a sobrinha que estava ao lado dela.

Scarlett permaneceu parada, olhando para a mãe de Rhett com toda a sua superioridade. Ela não se lembrava muito bem de Eleanor Butler. Chegou á ver a sogra durante o funeral de Bonnie, mas não se concentrou em guardar na memória a fisionomia dela. Eleanor era uma senhora simples, usava um vestido sem babados ou fitas, sem adornos, era uma típica senhora chalerstoniana, mas tinha um sorriso simpático e um olhar agradável. Isso desarmou Scarlett, que sorriu gentilmente ao vê-la.

" Oh, Minha querida Scarlett! Como você está bonita! È realmente uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já vi em minha vida." elogiou Eleanor, dando um beijo em cada bochecha corada de sua nora.

Eleanor ficou hipnotizada com os olhos verdes de Scarlett. Olhos de um verde esmeralda, tão vivo que brilhavam deixando a velha senhora Butler entorpecida. Realmente, ela concluiu que Scarlett era mais bela do que sua mãe Ellen e sua avó Solange Robillard. E entendeu perfeitamente, o motivo de seu filho Rhett ser tão enfeitiçado por ela. Nenhum homem poderia resistir aquela mulher tão atraente.

" Senhora Eleanor, estou muito feliz em vê-la" Scarlett sorriu genuinamente. O coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, batia loucamente dentro de seu peito, por debaixo do espartilho hiper apertado.

" Minha querida, eu estou lisonjeada em vê-la. À partir de agora, você terá que deixar a casa de suas tias e ir para a minha casa, e eu não aceitarei desfeitas. Você é minha nora e o seu lugar é na residência dos Butlers."

Era tudo o quê Scarlett queria e esperava. Ela olhou para as tias em sinal de aprovação e recebeu um sorriso largo das duas.

" Você pode ir com Eleanor, querida. Não será uma desfeita para mim, eu entendo que você ficaria mal vista por estar em Charleston, e não ficar na casa de sua sogra..." explicou tia Eulalie.

" E poderemos nos ver enquanto você estiver aqui na cidade. Podemos visitá-la na casa de Eleanor e sair para passear pela cidade e você poderá ir em casa quando quiser..." concluiu tia Pauline.

Scarlett tinha vontade de pular e gritar de tanta felicidade. Mas, apenas sorriu timidamente para as três senhoras, sem mostrar o furacão de emoções que girava dentro dela. Ela veria Rhett Butler talvez naquela noite. Quantas saudades sentia dele! Quanta paixão e amor sentia por aquele homem ! Ela não queria saber de mais nada, nem das tias, nem de bazar beneficente, tinha vontade de sair correndo para a casa de sua sogra naquele instante. Mas, teve que se conter. Tinha que mostrar doçura e polidez. Precisava agradar á senhora Butler. Não sabia até aonde Eleanor estava ciente sobre o casamento fracassado de Rhett com ela e se o marido tinha lhe dito coisas ruins ao seu respeito, mas ela precisava ganhar aquela doce senhora como sua aliada. Qualquer coisa ruim sobre ela que o marido pudesse ter compartilhado com a mãe, ela iria mudar a opinião de sua sogra. E para isso, Scarlett tinha que se comportar decentemente e até demonstrar uma certa ingenuidade.

Eleanor Butler queria ver a felicidade de seu filho. Ela sabia que o casamento dele não estava bem, que dormiam em quartos separados e que a morte de sua neta, só piorou as coisas. Mas, ela sabia que o filho amava Scarlett e torcia para que os dois se intendessem e continuassem juntos. Ela sentia que Scarlett estava ali por ele. E se ela pudesse ajudá-los, não dispensaria em fazê-lo.

" Minha querida, você ficará em casa até Rhett voltar. Ele ficará feliz em vê-la quando chegar da Europa..."

O semblante de Scarlett caiu, seu sorriso coquete sumiu. Rhett estava na Europa? Foi viajar para longe sem levá-la? Foi se divertir com jogos, bebidas e principalmente outras mulheres? Aquela informação matou seu coração. Ela quase chorou. Como ele ousou deixá-la sozinha, sofrendo e ir divertir-se?

" Ele...ele está na Europa? ela perguntou quase engasgando com as próprias palavras.

" Sim. Mas, me enviou um telegrama e vai voltar na próxima semana. Provavelmente, Rhett já está no navio, á caminho de Charleston, querida. Não se preocupe, você irá vê-lo em breve..." Eleanor tranquilizou.

Mais uma semana sem ver Rhett Butler e Scarlett sentia que ia enlouquecer. Seu coração pegava fogo de tanta raiva. Ela queria matá-lo ao imaginá-lo rodeado de prostitutas em cada bordel que ele pudesse ter ido. Ela sentiu um ciúmes mortal e feroz. Ela sorriu novamente para a senhora Butler, disfarçando seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eleanor segurou as duas mãos dela, com suas próprias mãos e disse:

" Rosemary também vai adorar conhecê-la. Ela ficou em casa, não quis me acompanhar no bazar hoje. Em relação á suas malas, não se preocupe. Pedirei para Corn, o meu cocheiro, ir buscar suas coisas mais tarde na casa de Eulalie. Você pode ir pra casa comigo, logo que terminarmos nossos afazeres aqui..."

Scarlett aceitou, balançando a cabeça, mas com o coração triste e revoltado. Rhett Butler ia ver-se com ela quando voltasse!


	21. Na mansão dos Butlers

Capítulo 21: Na mansão dos Butlers

A carruagem passou pelos altos portões da residência dos Butlers. Scarlett ficou boquiaberta quando avistou a enorme casa cor de rosa em estilo clássico, rodeada por jardins com gramas aparadas e flores de diversas cores. Rhett comprou a melhor casa da região para a mãe e a irmã morarem. Ela se orgulhou do marido. Ele provavelmente era um ótimo filho. Logo que desceu da carruagem, Scarlett ficou admirando o jardim ornamentado, que ficava logo na entrada da casa que possuía uma enorme varanda entre colunas de estilo romano. A casa branca de Tara parecia pequena perto daquela casa tão majestosa. A senhora Butler vivia como uma rainha, embora se comportasse como uma senhora simples e discreta.

" Vamos entrar, minha querida. Quero te apresentar Rosemary e depois vou te mostrar toda a casa." disse a senhora Butler ao descer da carruagem e ver que a nora tinha se encantado com o lugar.

" Senhora Eleanor, eu simplesmente amei o seu jardim! " Scarlett elogiou.

Entrando na casa, Scarlett reparou que os cômodos eram muito espaçosos, mas a decoração não era luxuosa e nem ostensiva como a mansão em Atlanta. Nada ali, beirava ao extravagante e o vulgar. Os móveis eram harmoniosos e combinavam perfeitamente com a estrutura da casa. Assim como, os vidros das janelas, os candelabros, as cortinas e as portas de madeira. O ambiente era aconchegante e acolhedor.

Chegando na sala de estar, a maior sala da casa, Scarlett encontrou sua cunhada Rosemary. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima de um grande piano, de costas para o enorme janelão de vidro transparente, lendo um livro, completamente concentrada. Rosemary era a versão feminina de Rhett Butler. Ela tinha o mesmo cabelo negro, a mesma pele morena, os mesmos lábios grossos e os mesmos olhos negros do irmão. Ela não percebeu a chegada de Eleanor e Scarlett na sala, e permaneceu lendo o livro e esticando os pés na pequena banqueta.

" Rosemary, querida!" Eleanor chamou.

Rosemary tirou os olhos do livro, colocou em cima da mesinha de canto e olhou em direção a mãe e a mulher que ela nunca tinha visto. Tirou os pés de cima da baqueta e levantou da poltrona, ajeitando o vestido. Ela se aproximou e seus olhos não saíram de cima de Scarlett. Ela nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bonita. Com certeza, aquela mulher não morava em Charleston, era completamente diferente das moças da região e se vestia de uma forma extravagante e chamativa. Scarlett também reparou na irmã de seu marido. Era jovem, devia ter a mesma idade que ela, os cabelos pretos estavam gentilmente amarrados no alto da cabeça, mostrando a nuca e o pescoço bronzeado, o vestido que ela usava era simples como de Eleanor, sem adornos, fitas e babados.

" Rosemary, minha filha, essa é Scarlett, a esposa de seu irmão." Eleanor apresentou.

Rosemary sorriu, mostrando os mesmos dentes brancos e alinhados de Rhett Butler. Scarlett estremeceu.

" È um prazer conhecê-la , minha cunhada. Que bom, que você veio pra cá, nos visitar." Rosemary cumprimentou com os olhos negros brilhantes, dando um beijo em cada lado da bochecha de sua cunhada.

" Eu estou muito feliz em estar aqui e finalmente conhecê-la também, Rosemary." Scarlett respondeu sorrindo e mostrando suas charmosas covinhas.

" Ela irá ficar conosco aguardando a chegada de Rhett." Eleanor explicou.

" Que bom! Vou pedir para Liz preparar o melhor quarto da casa para você, e depois eu e mama vamos te mostrar toda a propriedade!" Rosemary sorriu empolgada.

" Eu adorei o jardim, é muito bonito e muito bem cuidado. Na minha fazenda, em Tara, não temos jardins tão bonitos." elogiou Scarlett.

" Temos um jardim muito maior na parte dos fundos, com um lindo gazebo no centro e bancos espalhados para sentar." disse Rosemary dando uma risadinha gostosa.

" Então, não vejo a hora de conhecer...e faço questão que seja você á me mostrar." respondeu Scarlett com seu jeito coquete.

Scarlett instalou-se no melhor quarto da casa. E por uma coincidência, ficava de frente para o quarto de Rhett. Mais tarde, o cocheiro Corn trouxe as suas malas da casa de tia Eulalie. Rosemary e Eleanor mostraram toda a propriedade para ela, deixando-a encantada com tanto bom gosto. Quando ela viu os jardins e o gazebo dos fundos, imaginou-se passeando por ali, com o braço enganchado no braço musculoso de Rhett e os dois felizes, rindo juntos. Permaneceu durante algum tempo, imaginando aquela cena tão romântica. Depois concentrou-se em conversar sobre diversos assuntos com sogra e a cunhada. Scarlett gostou das duas e sentia-se praticamente em casa, sendo mimada e agradada por ambas. Apesar da saudade que sentia do marido, passaria uma ótima semana ao lado delas, antes dele voltar. Scarlett tinha a intenção de tê-las como aliadas em sua reconquista.

Durante aquela semana , Scarlett esforçou-se para ser simpática e interessante. Ela gostava da sogra e da cunhada. Mas, Charleston era um lugar muito parado e ela sentia falta dos bailes e festas. Rosemary gostava de ler e tocar piano, e isso não agradava Scarlett. Mesmo assim, ela fazia questão de mostrar que estava interessada em tudo aquilo que interessava a cunhada. Rosemary se encantou verdadeiramente por ela. Além da beleza fisíca, a vivacidade de Scarlett á atraía profundamente. A senhora Butler gostava de falar sobre a infância dos filhos, especialmente de Rhett , e Scarlett gostava de ouvi-la falar, afinal: o marido á interessava e ela não sabia quase nada sobre ele. Eleanor gostava de fazer caridade e levava Scarlett constantemente ao bazar beneficente, deixando-a profundamente entediada. Ela se esforçava para mostrar interesse nas atividades diárias de sua sogra e contava os dias e as horas para rever Rhett Butler, após tanto tempo.


	22. O retorno de Rhett Butler

Capítulo 22: O retorno de Rhett Butler

Rhett Butler avistou de longe, o cais de Charleston. Ele voltou da Europa mais forte e mais vivo. Olhando através da plataforma do navio, ele respirava profundamente e sorria sozinho lembrando dos dias agradáveis que passou em Paris e Londres. Ele curtiu a vida, como se fosse um homem solteiro, sem amarrações. As noites em Paris foram intensas. Ele foi em diversos bordéis e levou diversas prostitutas para a cama. Jogou pôquer em diversos bares e cassinos em Londres e ganhou bastante dinheiro. Tomou as melhores bebidas e jantou nos melhores restaurantes. Compareceu em shows e espetáculos de ópera e conheceu pessoas importantes. Dormiu praticamente o dia todo, para ficar até altas horas da madrugada na rua durante a noite. Sentiu a vida voltar para o seu corpo e sua mente. Seu sono passou á ser mais tranquilo e conseguiu se distrair durante todo o tempo em que permaneceu fora do país, sem pensar em Scarlett e Bonnie. Rhett não lutou para esquecer sua filha, Bonnie estaria dentro de seu coração para sempre, mas esquecer Scarlett, era uma questão de honra para ele. E lutou muito para esquecê-la nos braços de cada mulher paga que possuiu. E acreditava que finalmente tinha conseguido. Ele descobriu que a vida tinha mais charme e alegria sem ela por perto. Sentiu-se mais jovem e até mais bonito. Sentiu-se verdadeiramente livre. Planejava voltar á Europa no ano seguinte e passar mais tempo por lá. O ambiente europeu sempre o atraiu muito. Luxúria, charme, alegria, liberdade, luxo. "Pra quê ficar preso no amor com uma única mulher quando essa mulher é cruel e incapaz de amar de verdade ? " ele pensou olhando para o mar azul. " Existe o mundo lá fora, sempre aberto para um canalha e aventureiro como eu" ele sorriu sarcástico e zombeteiro.

Trouxe presentes para a mãe e a irmã que comprou na Rue de la Paix em Paris. Voltou com a cabeça cheia de novos planos. Planejava fazer uma surpresa para a família e recomprar a propriedade de Drumore Landing. Ficou sabendo através de um camarada yankee, que a propriedade estava á venda. Reformaria o local e moraria lá. Trabalharia novamente com plantações e continuaria com seu emprego no banco. Tinha dinheiro que não acabava mais depositado em uma conta em Liverpool. Ganhou dinheiro durante a guerra, suficiente para sustentar todas as famílias de Charleston e Atlanta juntas e com ostentação. Ele achava que podia estar mais rico do que o próprio presidente dos Estados Unidos. Planejou passar as festividades de final de ano em Charleston com a família. No ínicio de fevereiro voltaria para Atlanta e tentaria convencer Scarlett á aceitar o divórcio. Não queria mais ficar preso aquela dor, arriscando voltar á amá-la á qualquer momento. Decidiu que ofereceria milhões de dólares, se fosse preciso para ela aceitar o divórcio. Ele não acreditava que ela colocaria a birra que chamava de amor em cima de uma quantia enorme de dinheiro oferecido. Era um negócio impossível de ser recusado, ainda mais por Scarlett que amava o dinheiro acima de qualquer coisa.

Se não fosse por Bonnie estar enterrada em Atlanta, ele riscaria aquela cidade de sua mente para sempre. Atlanta só lhe trouxe dor e Scarlett, que era ainda algo pior do que a dor.

Scarlett pediu para a criada, gentilmente cedida pela senhora Butler só para cuidar dela, apertar o espartilho bem forte, até que não conseguisse respirar. Sua cintura ficou tão fina com o espartilho novo, quanto na época de antes da guerra, quando ela tinha 16 anos e não tinha nenhum filho. Ela olhou-se no espelho enorme que ficava dentro do quarto de vestir com um sorriso orgulhoso estampado no rosto. Estava se sentindo maravilhosa. Depois, escolheu um vestido verde, da mesma cor de seus olhos e a criada ajudou ela á se vestir. Prendeu os cabelos na altura da cabeça, para deixar o pescoço, a nuca e o colo pálido evidente. Passou o perfume de águas de rosa no pescoço, na curva dos seios e no cabelo. Colocou brincos de esmeralda nas orelhas. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca. E toda aquela produção tinha um motivo: Rhett Butler estava voltando para Charleston naquele dia. Ela estava tão feliz e ansiosa, como uma menina que encontrou o primeiro amor. Ainda sentia raiva dele,por ter viajado para a Europa, mas sabia que quando conseguisse vê-lo na sua frente, não conseguiria brigar com ele. As saudades e o amor venceriam a raiva e o despeito.

Quando Rosemary encontrou Scarlett no corredor, saindo do quarto, não conseguiu deixar de comentar.

" Nossa! Como você está linda! Tudo isso é para o meu irmão? Ele vai ficar muito feliz!"

" Eu espero que sim, Rosemary..."

" Mas, é claro que vai! Eu conheço o meu irmão. Ele vai ficar encantado quando te ver novamente."

Scarlett passou a manhã e a tarde com uma expectativa enorme que chegava á doer o coração. Não se lembrava de ter sentido um frio tão grande na barriga, quando achava que amava Ashley Wilkes. Era um sentimento novo que ela estava vivenciando. Algo diferente, que ela nunca sentiu antes. A senhora Butler percebeu a ansiedade da nora, e tentou distraí-la de várias formas, mas logo que virava as costas, Scarlett estava no janelão da sala principal, para ver se alguma carruagem chegava trazendo Rhett para ela. Foi diversas vezes no janelão durante aquele dia. Rosemary tocou piano para distraí-la, e Scarlett ficou com vontade de gritar, mas apenas sorriu gentilmente. Ela não queria nada, ela não enxergava nada. Ela só queria Rhett. No final da tarde, quando estava tomando o chá com Eleanor e Rosemary, ela escutou o barulho de cascos de cavalo e rodas da carruagem em frente a casa. Seu coração parou naquele momento, Era Rhett! Sim ele estava de volta! Scarlett sentiu vontade de sair correndo e se jogar nos braços de Rhett muito antes dele entrar em casa, mas não podia. Tinha que manter o controle. Ela respirou profundamente. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para vê-lo. Ficou impaciente. Por quê ele demorava tanto para entrar? Escutou a criada abrir a porta. Conseguiu ouvir a voz dele e se derreteu. Achou que seu coração fosse parar de bater naquele momento. Escutou passos em direção a sala de jantar, onde elas estavam tomando chá, Eleanor levantou da cadeira seguida por Rosemary. Scarlett permaneceu sentada, estática como se estivesse grudada na cadeira. Sua coragem desapareceu e ela sentiu vontade de sumir. O medo apossou-se dela. Se ela abrisse a boca para falar qualquer coisa, iria gaguejar com certeza. Suas mãos suavam e estavam molhadas.

" Rhett! Rhett, meu filho! Quantas saudades, meu querido!" sorriu Eleanor correndo para abraçá-lo.

Rhett Butler não percebeu a presença de uma terceira pessoa naquela sala. Ele abriu os braços para receber o carinho de sua mãe e em seguida o carinho de sua irmã. Ele estava com a atenção voltada para as duas, que o enchiam de beijos.

" Meu Deus! Ele está ainda mais bonito!" Scarlett pensou olhando paralisada para ele. Vendo seus braços fortes abraçarem de uma só vez sua mãe e sua irmã e seu sorriso brilhante por debaixo do bigode minuciosamente aparado. Ela sentiu ciúmes das duas. Era para ser ela á estar ali, nos braços dele. Rhett tirou o chapéu panamá da cabeça, logo que sua mãe e sua irmã o soltaram. E olhou para frente, onde teve uma visão que o fez paralisar. Seu sorriso sumiu, seu olhar ficou incerto. E ele só conseguiu balbuciar:

" Scarlett!"


	23. O reencontro

Capítulo 23: O reencontro

Durante dois minutos, Rhett e Scarlett olharam um para o outro, fixamente, sem dizerem absolutamente nada. O tempo parecia que tinha congelado. Eles não se moveram. Scarlett permaneceu sentada na cadeira e Rhett permaneceu parado na entrada da sala, como se ambos estivessem paralisados em seus lugares. Os olhos negros observaram com um brilho indefinido aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda, que permaneceram nos sonhos de Rhett durante tanto tempo. O ar sumiu para os dois. Scarlett sentiu tontura, o espartilho estava apertado demais. Ela ficou com medo de desmaiar somente por ver o marido na frente dela, em carne e osso. As pernas tremiam por baixo do vestido, ela tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas sua língua e seus lábios travaram também. Os lábios vermelhos ficaram entreabertos e sua respiração acelerou, fazendo com que Rhett desviasse o olhar para o colo pálido e a curva dos seios firmes, observando a respiração ofegante que ali, manifestava. Logo, os olhos dele fixaram novamente os olhos dela. Os dois ficaram em transe, como se fossem os únicos á estarem naquela sala.

Rhett respirou profundamente e Scarlett percebeu que o brilho nos olhos negros dele, desapareceu, dando lugar á um olhar frio e indiferente. Scarlett tremeu. Rhett estava mostrando o mesmo olhar gelado da noite da morte de Mellanie. Scarlett reparou que suas mãos começaram á tremer, e que ela perdeu completamente o controle de seu corpo.

Rhett ficou pasmo em ver Scarlett. Sentiu que os seus piores pesadelos tornaram-se reais. Ele não sabia se agarrava e beijava possessivamente sua esposa, ou se expulsava aquela mulher cruel da casa de sua mãe. Os olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes, como os olhos de uma cobra quando fixa a sua presa. Logo, ele olhou para os seios dela, que estavam parcialmente escondidos embaixo do vestido decotado e sentiu um fio de desejo subir por sua espinha. A respiração rápida e ofegante de Scarlett, fez com que ele se sentisse na presença de uma menina inocente e apaixonada. Por um momento, ele quase amoleceu, mas olhou rapidamente para a cintura dela, e percebeu que estava mais fina do que o normal. Ela estava usando um espartilho hiper apertado para seduzi-lo. E estava vestida praticamente como uma prostituta para ganhá-lo. Tudo o que Scarlett fazia era friamente calculado. Ele não podia se iludir com o olhar apaixonado e até tímido que ela lançava, naquele momento. O vestido verde, os brincos de esmeralda, a cintura muito mais fina, os seios praticamente pulando para fora, não passavam de uma produção barata para envolvê-lo. Sentiu que o teto de sua mãe estava sendo desrespeitado por aquela mulher que se vestia de forma tão vulgar. Reparou que as mãos dela tremiam e sentiu vontade de gargalhar. Ela parecia uma tola, achando que podia enganar um homem tão experiente. Os mesmos truques infantis, que ela usou para tentar ganhar Ashley Wilkes, agora usava para ele.

Rhett lamentou não ter imaginado que ela seria capaz de colocar os pés em Charleston. Ela fazia qualquer coisa quando queria algo. Colocar os pés em uma cidade que ela detestava era o menor dos ardis que podia usar. Agora, ele precisava arranjar uma forma de mandá-la de volta para Atlanta, o mais rápido possível. Scarlett instalada na casa de sua mãe, traria vergonha e dor de cabeça para a família Butler, e ele já fez isso durante muitos anos. Rhett não permitiria que Scarlett com sua maldade, estragasse a reputação de sua mãe e sua irmã, nem que tivesse que matá-la. Respirou profundamente, mantendo a calma e lançou para a esposa um olhar gelado e indiferente. Ela não tinha mais importância para ele. Rhett tinha enfiado isso na cabeça. Ele blefaria como em um jogo de pôquer. Scarlett não tinha mais poder sobre ele. Fingiria que o corpo dela, que sua aparência bela, não mexeu com ele em um primeiro momento, antes de descobrir mais um de seus ardis. Pensou em sua mãe e em sua irmã. Elas estavam tão felizes com o retorno dele. Não faria uma cena na frente delas. Não, ele seria indiferente e educado para Scarlett na frente das duas. Quando ficasse sozinho com ela, a conversa seria bem diferente.

Scarlett permaneceu parada, observando aqueles olhos negros tão frios. Ela sentiu vontade de sumir. Se perguntou por um momento, por quê estava ali? Tremeu da cabeça aos pés, quando viu Rhett vindo em sua direção, o seu físico enorme e viril vindo ao encontro dela.

" Boa noite, minha querida esposa." Rhett cumprimentou cinicamente dando um beijo carinhoso na testa dela.

" Rhett, meu filho, Scarlett ficou o dia inteiro esperando você voltar, ela estava tão impaciente." Eleanor explicou.

" È verdade." riu Rosemary. " Ela ficou grudada no janelão da sala, vendo se você aparecia, não conseguimos distraí-la. Ela só queria você."

Rhett lançou um olhar fulminante para a esposa e Scarlett corou na frente dele.

" Não fiquei tão ansiosa assim, Rhett. È que eu...eu..." Scarlett conseguiu falar , mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

" Não precisa me explicar, querida. Explicações nunca foram o seu forte." ele retrucou mantendo a doçura na voz, mas sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, permanecendo com o mesmo olhar gelado.

" Meu filho, conte-nos tudo sobre a sua viagem." pediu a senhora Butler sorrindo." Vou pedir para Liz servir o chá para você."

" Eu não estou com fome, mãe. Gostaria de conversar com Scarlett a sós na biblioteca. Mais tarde, contarei tudo sobre a viagem." Rhett deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de sua mãe.

Olhou para Scarlett novamente, e com um sorriso sínico ordenou polidamente:

" Vamos senhora Butler. Precisamos conversar e matar as saudades."

O coração de Scarlett deu um pulo. Mas, ela percebeu que o olhar gelado de Rhett permanecia sobre ela. Percebeu que aquelas palavras não condiziam com a forma que ele olhava-a. Scarlett levantou da cadeira e Rhett ofereceu o braço forte. Scarlett enganchou seu braço no braço dele. Rhett sorriu para a mãe e a irmã, que sorriam para ele também. Scarlett sorriu para as duas, mas estava com medo e com o coração batendo descontroladamente. Aquele homem, que era seu marido, fazia-a tremer. Deslizaram juntos para fora da sala.

" Rosemary minha filha! Olhe como eles estão apaixonados! Rhett já quer tirar Scarlett de nós para ficar sozinho com ela. Eu estou feliz pelos dois!" Eleanor falou, após observar o filho e a nora deixarem a sala de jantar.

" È verdade mama. Ele ainda tenta disfarçar seu amor, mas ela está até tremendo. Os dois se amam. Também com uma mulher tão bonita e tão especial quanto Scarlett, como Rhett poderia ficar aqui contando sobre a viagem para nós?" Bom, vamos voltar á tomar chá e aguardá-los..." Rosemary riu feliz mostrando o mesmo sorriso branco e alinhado do irmão.

E as duas voltaram para seus lugares á mesa, felizes aguardando pelos dois pombinhos apaixonados.

Rhett subiu as escadas em direção a biblioteca, com Scarlett enganchada em seu braço direito. Ambos não falaram nada. Ele respirava profundamente para não perder a cabeça e continuar com seu jeito polido e educado. E ela sentia as pernas tremerem por debaixo do vestido. Scarlett levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Seu rosto estava rígido e ele não percebeu que ela olhava-o, pois Rhett só olhava para frente, com os ombros erguidos e a cabeça levantada, como se não estivesse com ninguém enganchado em seu braço. Scarlett sentiu o típico cheiro dele, de charutos e perfume amadeirado. O coração batia forte e ela ficou com medo de desmaiar ao lado daquele homem tão imponente.

Rhett largou o braço dela e abriu a porta da biblioteca. Ele se curvou zombeteiramente , levando a mão direita no coração e disse:

" Entre, minha cara, senhora Butler..."

Scarlett levantou o queixo impertinente e deslizou calmamente para dentro da biblioteca, seguida pelo marido que trancou a porta. Ela olhava para a janela, de costas para Rhett. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. E ele aproveitando que Scarlett estava de costas, olhou para todo o corpo dela, sentindo o seu próprio corpo se manifestar, traindo-o mais uma vez. Ela estava linda! E ele não podia negar isso, por mais que a desprezasse. Ela era uma tortura para qualquer homem que não fosse um cego. Rhett lembrou-se da biblioteca de Twelve Oaks. Ironicamente escolheu uma biblioteca para conversar com ela. Chegava á ser engraçado. Scarlett virou e olhou para ele. Por um momento, Rhett sentiu-se bambear olhando para aqueles olhos verdes, mas recuperou a compostura e perguntou:

" Scarlett, o quê você está fazendo aqui?"


	24. Tensão na biblioteca

Capítulo 24: Tensão na biblioteca

" Scarlett, eu te fiz uma pergunta! O quê foi, querida? O gato comeu a sua língua ou esse espartilho está apertado demais e não te dá fôlego para falar?" Rhett Butler perguntou zombando após Scarlett não responder sua primeira pergunta.

O clima ficou tenso na biblioteca. Scarlett tremia, mas não abaixou a cabeça demonstrando o seu medo. O sangue irlandês que corria em suas veias, deu-lhe forças para parecer petulante. Rhett Butler primeiramente, cobiçou o corpo dela com os olhos, enquanto Scarlett estava virada de costas para ele, depois, ele procurou manter a calma, mas seus olhos negros brilhavam de raiva. Ele lutou tanto para esquecê-la e agora, ela estava lá, na casa da mãe dele, para colocar tudo á perder. Rhett colocou a mão por dentro do paletó e pegou um charuto. Calmamente, ele acendeu o charuto e começou á fumar, sentou na poltrona de frente á lareira, cruzou uma perna sobre a outra e permaneceu olhando para Scarlett, com o rosto calmo e os olhos mostrando indiferença. Ele procurou camuflar de todas as formas, a raiva e o ardor que sentia ao observá-la. Aquele vestido verde moldado perfeitamente no corpo dela, estava deixando ele louco. A boca vermelha, o colo pálido, a curva dos seios firmes, deixaram ele com vontade de colocar sua boca em todos aqueles lugares; de agarrá-la á força e possuí-la com um ardor alucinado, em cima da mesa da biblioteca. Ele sabia que Scarlett estava sedutora para ele e somente para ele. Durante, mais de dois anos, ele não conseguiu mais possuir o corpo dela. Após o aborto que ela sofreu, eles se distanciaram bastante. Falavam apenas o necessário. O casamento era uma mentira. Agora, ela estava lá, totalmente entregue para ele, querendo dar-lhe o seu corpo. Pedindo para ser possuída. Ele era marido dela e tinha direito sobre o corpo dela, mas ele não podia. Se Rhett perdesse a cabeça agora, ele estaria preso na teia dela novamente. Ele ficaria cego de paixão e no dia seguinte, Scarlett riria dele e dispensaria o seu amor, por já ter conseguido dominá-lo. Isso o mataria. Não, ela não o amava. Era apenas um jogo, para conseguir aquilo que queria. Ele precisava ser mais forte. Não podia fraquejar naquele momento, trancado na biblioteca com a esposa atrevida.

" Bom, eu, eu vim porque..." Scarlett começou á falar. Mas ficou muda de repente.

" Scarlett, eu não sou um tolo. Você veio aqui atrás de mim, isso é tão óbvio." Rhett Butler concluiu soltando a fumaça do charuto pela boca.

" Eu não vim atrás de você! Seu canalha, patife, convencido!" ela retrucou batendo o pé no chão furiosa.

" Scarlett, eu te conheço muito bem. Está escrito nos seus olhos que você me quer e muito!" ele soltou uma gargalhada jogando a cabeça pra trás." E esse seu olhar de fome e necessidade, francamente, minha querida, me deixa com medo."

" Como ousa me insultar dessa maneira, Rhett Butler?" Scarlett perguntou com os olhos brilhando de raiva, deixando Rhett Butler mais atraído por ela. Seus momentos de raiva tinham um poder de sedução sobre ele, que Scarlett desconhecia. " Eu vim para Charleston, visitar minha irmã Carren no convento, e acabei encontrando com tia Eulalie que conhece a sua mãe e ela..."

" Cale-se!" Rhett Butler gritou furioso, levantando da poltrona e apagando o charuto no cinzeiro. " Não suportarei suas mentiras! Você veio aqui para tentar salvar o nosso fracassado casamento. Vamos, assuma, Scarlett! Não sabia, que você era tão covarde!"

Rhett aproximou-se de Scarlett e fechou as mãos em seus ombros. Seus olhos negros fuzilavam os olhos verdes dela. Ele não conseguia mais conter a raiva. Scarlett estremeceu e tentou dar alguns passos pra trás para livrar-se das mãos dele, mas Rhett não a soltou e apertou mais forte o seu ombro pálido deixando marcas. Seu olhar era feroz, um olhar selvagem, de morte, e ela sentiu muito medo. Ele era tão forte, que poderia esmagar o corpo dela com suas mãos grandes.

" Rhett, me solte, você está me machucando." ela pediu quase implorando.

" Não vou te soltar até você me dizer a verdade! Vamos, diga!" ele rosnou balançando furiosamente o corpo dela com suas mãos rudes.

" Sim, eu vim atrás de você! Scarlett gritou.

Rhett amoleceu suas mãos, sentiu seu corpo fraquejar por um breve momento, por estar tão perto dela. O colo pálido, o pescoço á mostra, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos verdes assustados e o cheiro do perfume dela. Ela estava acuada, mas também estava vulnerável. Rhett respirou fundo e a soltou, logo que uma parte do corpo dele começou á manifestar. Ele não se conformava. Passou dois meses na Europa, transando com diversas prostitutas, saciando seu apetite sexual. Ele podia ficar sem ter relações sexuais por um bom tempo, devido á enorme quantidade de vezes em que transou na viagem. Mas, agora, próximo á ela, vendo-a tão atraente, tão bonita, tão disponível e tão vulnerável, parecia que estava á anos sem fazer amor. Ela tinha um poder de sedução sobre ele, que chegava á impressionar. Ele precisava manter distância dela, antes que a agarrasse com uma fome feroz. Scarlett permaneceu olhando para ele, ela ainda estava assustada e respirava com uma certa dificuldade, procurando recuperar o fôlego. O espartilho estava apertado demais. Rhett virou as costas para ela. Ele não podia olhar naquele momento. Precisava acalmar seu próprio corpo que implorava por ela. Scarlett percebeu que ele tremia. Ela não sabia se era raiva ou algo á mais. Podia ser um desejo reprimido. Ela encheu-se de coragem e repetiu:

" Eu vim atrás de você!" Vim sim, e não me arrependo!"

Rhett continuou virado de costas para ela. Ele tinha vontade de sumir. Tinha vontade de pegar o primeiro navio e voltar para a Europa. Tinha vontade de jogar Scarlett dentro de um trem e mandá-la de volta para Atlanta, mesmo que tivesse que usar a força bruta para isso. Era muita tentação para um homem. Suportar aquela mulher tão diabolicamente bonita.

" Rhett olhe pra mim!" Scarlett pediu.

" Me deixe, Scarlett maldita!" ele rosnou desesperado.

" Não. Eu quero que você olhe pra mim! " ela pediu novamente. Ela sabia que estava tendo um poder sobre ele naquele momento. Decidiu jogar as cartas na mesa.

Rhett procurou recuperar a compostura. Ele precisava enfrentá-la. Olhou para ela novamente, com os olhos sérios, sem demonstrar emoção. Se sentia jogando pôquer. Ele precisava blefar, mentir, dissimular. Sua sanidade mental corria um risco sério. Olhar para Scarlett, desejar Scarlett ardentemente era muito pior do que perder dinheiro. Era um leito de morte eminente. Scarlett respirou fundo e seriamente declarou:

" Eu vim porque eu te amo! Eu te amo Rhett Butler"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Queridos leitores: estou adorando escrever essa história! Me digam se estão gostando. Rhett Butler está com medo. Ele deseja Scarlett, mas não pode se render. Ele não acredita no amor dela. Tenham paciência com ele, por favor. A história que planejo é longa com muitas reviravoltas e eles serão muito felizes. Eu garanto. Aguardo mais mensagens. Elas me estimulam grandemente. Obrigada**


	25. Tensão na biblioteca - parte 2

Capítulo 25: Tensão na biblioteca - parte 2

Rhett Butler fez a única coisa que podia fazer : ele riu alto e bastante. Sempre quando sentia-se acuado por Scarlett, ou ele fugia para qualquer lugar bem distante ou ria zombando dela. Ao ouvir sua declaração de amor mais uma vez, Rhett tremeu por dentro. Seu coração parecia que iria parar de bater. O desejo que ele tinha, era de pegar Scarlett em seus braços e beijá-la até fazê-la desmaiar. Dominá-la com seu ardor perverso. Rasgar aquele vestido com as próprias mãos e mostrar para ela, que era ele quem dominava a situação de agora em diante. Mas, não podia se entregar tão facilmente á paixão e a luxúria que dominavam seu pensamento e seu corpo. Rhett sabia que Scarlett usaria declarações de amor para trazê-lo de volta. Ela era uma bela do Sul e sabia seduzir muito bem. Ele se lembrou do sonho que teve no navio, á caminho de Liverpool. Sonhou que ambos estavam na biblioteca em Twelve Oaks e ela lhe declarava seu amor. Praticamente, o seu sonho tornou-se realidade, mas eles estavam na biblioteca da casa de sua mãe. Scarlett insistia com sua teimosia infantil. Ela só queria aquilo que não podia ter. Rhett tinha que preservar seus próprios sentimentos, seus próprios desejos masculinos. Ele não queria dar-se para ela em uma bandeja, para depois ser jogado fora. Ele precisava ficar surdo para suas declarações de amor. Pensou em fugir, mas não podia. Estava na casa de sua mãe. E ela estava tão contente com o retorno dele. Como ele poderia deixá-la? Então, a última opção que restou: era rir, como se a declaração de amor de Scarlett fosse uma piada de muito mau gosto.

Scarlett sentiu-se ridicularizada com a risada zombeteira que ele deu. Era como se Rhett estivesse pisando em seus sentimentos com os dois pés. Como ele podia ser tão cruel? Lágrimas vieram em seus olhos,mas ela respirou fundo e evitou chorar. Nunca choraria na frente daquele canalha, que ria e zombava de seus sentimentos. Eram sentimentos verdadeiros e genuínos e ele ria como se ela tivesse lhe contado uma piada. Sentiu raiva, queria lhe arranhar todo, com suas unhas afiadas. Empinou o nariz, mostrando um pouco de dignidade. Rhett sentou-se novamente na poltrona, e após cansar de rir, lançou para a esposa um olhar tão gelado, que fez com que Scarlett se envergonhasse e se arrependesse profundamente, por ter-lhe dito palavras de amor.

" Eu achei, minha querida esposa, que já tínhamos conversado sobre a nossa situação conjugal em Atlanta, na noite da morte de Mellanie. Você está lembrada?" Rhett começou á falar asperamente e sem emoção, como se Scarlett fosse uma estranha. " Eu te disse claramente, que o nosso casamento acabou, por isso, me poupe de suas declarações de amor porque elas não me interessam. Eu estou velho demais para os seus jogos infantis. Eu não te amo e não te quero aqui."

" Oh " Scarlett balbuciou chocada.

" Meus sentimentos não mudaram, Scarlett. O meu amor por você desgastou e morreu. E eu só não me divorciei ainda porque você não aceitou. Eu não gostaria de feri-la com minhas palavras rudes, mas você é teimosa e está acreditando em um amor que não existe, que é apenas mais um capricho seu. Eu não consigo mentir, Scarlett. Eu simplesmente não sinto mais nada além de compaixão e um certo carinho por você, como te falei da última vez que conversamos."

Scarlett sentiu vontade de gritar e de chorar. Ele estava sendo tão cruel, tão frio. Pisando em cima dela, como se ela não fosse ninguém. Duvidando de seus sentimentos e fazendo pouco caso. Ela esperou por ele o dia inteiro e esperaria a vida toda se fosse preciso, mas para quê? Para ouvir aquelas palavras horríveis e torturantes. Ela não podia aceitar que ele não a amava mais. Ele estava com medo. Essa era a verdadeira razão para suas palavras tão horríveis. Ele a amou demais para o seu sentimento acabar de repente. Ela precisava convencê-lo de que os dois se amavam muito ainda e podiam ser felizes juntos. Tentou se aproximar dele, mas Rhett esticou o braço direito, pedindo para que ela permanecesse aonde estava e enviou-lhe um olhar ainda mais gelado. Ele não queria a aproximação dela. Scarlett ficou parada no mesmo lugar, mas não se deu por vencida.

" Rhett, não seja cruel comigo. Meus sentimentos por você são verdadeiros e eu quero provar que te amo. Nós podemos ser felizes. Podemos recuperar o nosso casamento. Eu só preciso de uma chance." Scarlett implorou com um olhar suplicante que quase fez Rhett amolecer. " Você tem que acreditar em mim!"

" Não. Eu não quero!" ele retrucou recuperando as forças. " Eu te amei durante 12 anos, quase enlouqueci por sua causa. Você só me fez infeliz. Não vou passar por todo aquele inferno de novo. Como já te disse: eu quero paz!"

" Rhett, eu posso reconquistá-lo, posso te fazer me amar de novo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Posso te recompensar de toda a dor que te causei e..."

" Chega Scarlett! Pare de se humilhar pra mim. Aprenda á aceitar que perdeu. Eu não vou ser um objeto de sua paixão infantil. Minha vontade é te colocar em um trem com destino á Atlanta, agora mesmo. Só não farei isso por causa da minha mãe. Ela ficará chateada se você for embora. E eu não quero trazer para a minha mãe, nenhum aborrecimento. Por isso, enquanto você estiver aqui, iremos fingir que somos um casal normal, por causa dela. Apenas isso. E logo que eu encontrar uma oportunidade, vou te enviar de volta para Atlanta, nem que seja á força. Você entendeu?"

" Rhett, por favor, não faça isso comigo!" Scarlett implorou mais uma vez com lágrimas nos olhos e com as mãos cruzadas segurando o coração que doía dentro do peito.

Rhett Butler ficou comovido, mas não demonstrou nada. Ele se lembrou daquela menina de antes da guerra. Aquela menina petulante e corajosa que conheceu em Twelve Oaks. Aquela menina que ele amou tanto. Ele queria acreditar que Scarlett o amava de verdade, mas não conseguia. Não tinha mais esperanças de uma vida melhor para os dois juntos. Ele passou anos esperando por aquelas 3 palavras. Esperou ansiosamente por ouvi-las. Esperou durante anos para ver aquele olhar apaixonado dirigido para ele e somente para ele. Mas, ele não podia apagar o passado. Ele realmente não acreditava que podia juntar os cacos. Levantou-se da poltrona e acendeu outro charuto. Tinha vontade de beber uma garrafa inteira de uísque naquele momento, para esquecer a vontade que tinha de beijar Scarlett. No fundo do coração, ele sabia que estava mentindo. Que ainda a amava e a queria loucamente. Mas, Scarlett era cruel e não poderia amar realmente alguém de verdade. Ele se lembrou do honorável senhor Wilkes. Após 12 anos correndo atrás dele, Scarlett descartou tão facilmente o amor que sentia, logo que o caminho ficou livre para tê-lo. Ela poderia fazer a mesma coisa com ele, logo que conseguisse ter seu amor novamente. Ela só amava o dinheiro e nada mais. Esses pensamentos deram forças para que Rhett continuasse rejeitando o amor dela. Rhett permaneceu com um olhar frio, fingindo que as atitudes de Scarlett, não estavam mexendo com ele.

"Bem, já estamos conversados. E mais: não adianta se vestir assim para mim. O seu corpo não me atrai. Quero que você se vista decentemente para andar ao lado de minha mãe e minha irmã. Não vou aceitar que você estrague a reputação das duas. Se isso acontecer, vou te torcer o pescoço." Rhett disse rosnando para ela.

Scarlett sentiu vontade de gritar. Saber que nem o seu corpo atraía o marido, foi um golpe duro pra ela. Sentiu vontade de quebrar aquela sala inteira em cima da cabeça dele. Não conseguia mais olhar para Rhett. As lágrimas teimosamente, queriam sair. Ela começou á tremer, pois era impossível continuar naquele lugar. Então, ela correu até a porta. Abriu e saiu correndo daquela sala em direção do corredor para o seu quarto, sem olhar para trás. Rhett pensou em ir atrás dela. Ele sabia que suas palavras foram muito duras e cruéis. Mas, não podia. Tinha que continuar blefando, ou Scarlett ganharia aquele jogo.


	26. Um casal quase normal

Capítulo 26: Um casal quase normal

Rhett Butler desceu as escadas e foi ao encontro de sua mãe e sua irmã, que ainda estavam na sala de jantar. Logo que, ele entrou na sala, ambas ficaram surpresas por vê-lo aparecer sozinho, sem Scarlett enganchada em seu braço.

" Onde está Scarlett, meu filho?" Eleanor perguntou.

" Ela foi descansar. Ficou muito emocionada com o nosso encontro." respondeu Rhett com seu sorriso sarcástico.

" Que pena! Esperava que ela voltasse com você para terminarmos o nosso chá." Eleanor lamentou.

" Ela vai descer mais tarde, mamãe. Com certeza, vai jantar conosco. Mas, tenho uma surpresa para vocês duas. Eu volto já. " disse Rhett saindo rapidamente da sala.

Eleanor olhou para sua filha e disse feliz:

" Olha Rosemary, como Rhett está feliz! Fazia tanto tempo que não via o meu filho sorrir assim..."

" È Scarlett, mama. O encontro entre os dois deve ter sido muito romântico." riu Rosemary corando as bochechas morenas.

" Rosemary, minha filha, tenha modos! Isso não é algo para se comentar." retrucou Eleanor sorrindo também.

Rhett voltou para a sala, sorrindo e carregando uma mala cheia de presentes.

" O papai noel vai chegar mais cedo esse ano!" declarou Rhett aproximando-se das duas.

" Oh! Rhett! Você trouxe-nos presentes?" perguntou Rosemary encantada pulando como uma criança.

" Mas, é claro que sim! Como eu poderia esquecer da melhor mãe e da melhor irmã desse mundo?" ele respondeu dando um beijo na testa de sua mãe. " Comprei todos os presentes na Rue de la Paix."

Rosemary ganhou um chapéu azul escuro, um par de brincos de brilhantes, um colar de ouro com pequenas pedrinhas de rubi, três tecidos finos e de cores diferentes para fazer 3 vestidos novos, um xale azul marinho para combinar com o chapéu, um perfume francês e dois livros de autores ingleses renomados. Eleanor ganhou um jogo de chá e café de prata finíssima, tecidos finos para fazer vestidos, um par de brincos de ônix, um anel de diamantes, um xale florido, presilhas com pérolas para os cabelos, caixas de bombons e um perfume de lavanda importado. Elas se maravilharam com os presentes. Caixas ficaram espalhadas pela sala de jantar, ocupando toda a mesa grande de madeira maciça, onde estavam tomando chá.

" Acredito que você comprou um presente muito bonito para Scarlett também..." comentou Eleanor organizando as caixas de presentes uma em cima da outra, para desocupar a mesa.

" Bem , na verdade ainda não, eu não sabia que ela estaria aqui e..." Rhett respondeu encabulado.

" Oh, meu filho! Scarlett vai ficar tão triste. Toda a esposa adora receber presentes do seu marido e Scarlett gosta tanto de você. Os olhos dela até brilharam quando ela te viu voltar..."

Rhett fechou a cara. Essa admiração que sua mãe e sua irmã tinham por Scarlett incomodava profundamente. Ela tinha enfeitiçado as duas. Assim como fez com ele durante anos. Ele não tinha coragem de contar para elas quem era Scarlett na realidade. Não queria decepcioná-las e tinha vergonha de si mesmo, por ser casado com uma mulher tão cruel. Mas, ele não permitiria que Scarlett envergonhasse ou machucasse sua mãe e sua irmã. Ele a mataria se isso acontecesse.

" Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu vou comprar um presente especial para ela, logo que for possível." Rhett explicou pensando que o presente que podia dar a Scarlett, eram os milhões de dólares para que ela aceitasse o divórcio. " E Scarlett vai amar o presente que vou dar." ele concluiu sorrindo triunfante.

" Que bom, meu filho! Eu fico tão feliz por vocês! Vejo que você está até mais feliz também! Compre um presente lindo de Natal para ela"

" Bem, não sei se ela vai passar o Natal aqui conosco, mãe!" Rhett planejava enviar Scarlett de volta para Atlanta antes do Natal. " Ela tem os negócios para cuidar e tem a loja também."

" Oh! Eu não vou aceitar essa desfeita, Rhett! Faltam 3 semanas para o Natal e quero Scarlett aqui conosco pelo menos até o início de janeiro." Eleanor reclamou. " Por favor, meu filho, peça pra ela ficar até o início do ano aqui em casa. Tem o baile de Santa Cecília que Scarlett não pode perder. E se ela for embora, eu e Rosemary ficaremos chateadas. E vocês dois, precisam de um tempo juntos em um lugar mais tranquilo e Charleston é um lugar perfeito. Scarlett terá o restante do ano que vem para cuidar da loja em Atlanta."

Rhett sentiu vontade de sumir. Aguentar a presença de Scarlett até janeiro seria torturante para ele, que queria se livrar dela o mais rápido possível. Mas, ele não podia recusar um pedido de sua mãe. Prometeu a si mesmo, não aborrecê-la ou chateá-la com qualquer problema.

" Tudo bem, mãe. Scarlett fica aqui até o início de janeiro." Rhett concordou forçando um sorriso.

" Oh, meu filho! Assim eu fico tão feliz!" Eleanor levantou a cabeça dando um beijo no rosto de Rhett.

Na hora do jantar, quando a família Butler estava reunida á mesa; Scarlett não apareceu para comer. Eleanor ficou preocupada, enquanto Rhett comia tranquilo e despreocupado. Ele sabia que Scarlett não se recusava á comer, que ela tinha um apetite enorme, mas preferia ficar o mais longe possível dela. E tentava convencer á si mesmo que nada vindo de Scarlett lhe causava preocupação. Ele não se importava mais com ela. Tinha enfiado isso na cabeça.

" Rhett, meu filho, eu estou preocupada. Scarlett não apareceu para jantar e..."

" Mãe, por favor, me passe a garrafa de vinho..." Rhett pediu procurando ignorar a preocupação de sua mãe.

" Rhett você me ouviu?" insistiu Eleanor. " Onde está Scarlett? Ela não pode ficar sem comer! Vai ficar fraca!"

" Tudo bem, mãe. Eu vou ver oque aconteceu..." respondeu Rhett levantando-se da cadeira.

Mas, antes que pudesse sair da sala, Nany, a empregada que cuidava exclusivamente de Scarlett, apareceu na porta.

" Me desculpem, interromper o jantar de ocês, mas a Dona Scarlett me pediu pra vim aqui, falar que ela num vai descê pra jantar."

" Por quê Nany?" Eleanor perguntou preocupada.

Rhett sentiu vontade de subir as escadas e tirar Scarlett de dentro do quarto á força. Qual era o novo truque que ela estava usando agora? Tudo oque Scarlett fazia era friamente calculado. Ela esperava fazer uma greve de fome como uma criança birrenta para conseguir reconquistá-lo? Ela que ousasse deixar sua mãe preocupada ou não ter o mínimo de etiqueta e educação em frente a sua família!

" A Dona Scarlett está cum dor de cabeça, Dona Eleanor. Ela pediu pra cumê no quarto." explicou Nany.

" Eu vou buscá-la!" disse Rhett nervoso dando os primeiros passos para fora da sala.

" Não, meu filho. Não! Deixe ela descansar..." pediu Eleanor.

" Mãe, isso é uma desfeita com a senhora e eu não vou tolerar essas atitudes de Scarlett!"

" Meu filho, não fique bravo com ela. Não é desfeita alguma. Ela está com dor de cabeça. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro dentro dessa casa, desesperada, esperando por você. Por favor, deixe Scarlett descansar. E Nany, leve uma bandeja para ela com o jantar, por favor."

" Tudo bem, Dona Eleanor. Com licença..." respondeu Nany retirando-se da sala.

" Mãe, você está mimando Scarlett e isso não está certo." disse Rhett procurando manter a voz calma." Ela não gosta de ser mimada e fica muito pior quando percebe que está sendo bajulada."

" Rhett, pare com isso! Não vou obrigá-la á vir aqui, se ela não está se sentindo bem! E vamos voltar á comer antes que a comida esfrie." retrucou Eleanor aborrecida.

Após o jantar, Rhett acompanhou sua mãe e sua irmã até a sala de estar. Acendeu um charuto, sentado na poltrona e contou para as duas sobre a sua viagem á Europa. Scarlett não apareceu na frente dele durante o restante da noite e Rhett tentava em vão, esquecer que ela estava debaixo do mesmo teto que ele. Mas, sua mente traiçoeira, o fazia pensar nela algumas vezes. Quando Eleanor pediu licença para retirar-se para dormir, ela comentou:

" Rhett, meu filho. Eu vou mandar Liz colocar as suas coisas no quarto de Scarlett. Eu até esqueci que você está em um outro quarto e..."

" E vou continuar dormindo onde eu estou!" Rhett retrucou categoricamente. Aquilo era demais para ele. Não aceitaria dormir no mesmo quarto com Scarlett de forma alguma. Nem que a mãe dele implorasse.

" Mas, filho? Por quê não?" Eleanor perguntou. Ela sabia que o filho e a nora dormiam em quartos separados em Atlanta, mas pensou que após o doce reencontro dos dois, ele gostaria de dormir no mesmo quarto da esposa.

" Porque não. Scarlett gosta de dormir sozinha. Em Atlanta ela tem seu próprio quarto! Scarlett gosta de espaço e não gosta de dividir o quarto com ninguém!"

" Oh!" exclamou Rosemary atraindo um olhar gelado de Rhett em sua direção. Rosemary não sabia que o irmão e a cunhada dormiam em quartos separados. Eleanor nunca lhe contou nada. Como um marido e sua esposa podiam dormir em quartos diferentes? Ela imaginou que o motivo podia ser a modernidade. Atlanta era moderna demais comparada á Charleston. Scarlett se vestia e se comportava de forma diferente. Ela era mais viva do que qualquer menina de Charleston . E em vez de Rosemary criticar a atitude da cunhada, ela ficou orgulhosa dela. Imaginando que Scarlett era uma mulher moderna.

" Tudo bem, meu filho. Eu não vou me intrometer no casamento de vocês. Boa noite!"

" Boa noite, mãe."

" Eu vou subir com você, mama. Boa noite, Rhett"

" Boa noite, Rosemary. Tenham bons sonhos." Rhett respondeu sorrindo e abrindo uma garrafa de uísque. Ele planejava beber até pegar no sono.

Scarlett permaneceu trancada no quarto. Após a conversa terrível que teve com Rhett na biblioteca, ela trancou-se em seu quarto e chorou deitada na cama durante horas. Ela se sentia horrível. Rhett a humilhou demais com as palavras mais rudes que podia usar. Feriu o orgulho dela de todas as formas. Depois de chorar bastante, ela sentiu raiva, uma raiva doentia que á deixava com vontade de quebrar tudo e de matar o marido. Ela estava com tanto ódio de Rhett como sentia ódio de Charleston. Naquele momento, ela odiava o mundo inteiro. Recusou-se á descer para jantar. Estava com os olhos muito inchados e não queria que Eleanor e Rosemary á vissem daquela forma. Também não queria ver Rhett na frente dela com seu olhar frio e seu sorriso zombeteiro. Lembrou-se de Mammy. Ela tinha razão, quando pediu para Scarlett não aparecer em Charleston. Rhett não a queria lá. E iria maltratá-la muito se continuasse ali. Sentiu-se uma estranha dentro daquela casa, praticamente uma intrusa. Lembrou-se de seu pai, Gerald O' Hara, o irlandês teimoso e petulante que sempre manteve a cabeça erguida. Ela tinha sangue irlandês correndo em suas veias. Não iria mais humilhar-se para Rhett Butler. Ele era um bruto, canalha e insensível. Nunca mais, declararia seu amor por ele. Tinha que fazer jus ao sangue irlandês que corria em suas veias. Decidiu que deixaria aquela casa no dia seguinte. Ela sabia que a sogra e a cunhada ficariam chateadas, mas inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para deixá-las. Pediu para a criada Nany, levar seu jantar no quarto, mas nem tocou na bandeja. Não conseguia comer nada. Ela apenas queria sumir. Mais tarde, chamou novamente por Nany para ajudá-la á tirar o vestido. Colocou uma camisola decotada de seda preta. Uma das roupas íntimas que trouxe para seduzir o marido, mas agora não tinha mais importância. Rhett não desejava o corpo dela. Ele deixou isso bem claro. Ele nunca iria vê-la vestida daquela maneira. Scarlett voltou á chorar até adormecer. Ela só queria acordar no dia seguinte e voltar para Atlanta. Depois, pensaria se daria o divórcio para Rhett ou não. Ela amava demais o marido. Mas, não aceitaria passar uma vida sendo humilhada por ele daquela maneira.

Eram duas horas da manhã, quando Rhett Butler escutou gritos, gritos horríveis que vinham do andar de cima. Ele estava na sala tomando o último copo de uísque. Percebeu que os gritos eram de Scarlett. O desespero tomou conta dele. Rhett largou o copo de uísque em cima da mesinha e saiu correndo,subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Correu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto dela. Ele sabia que podia ser um pesadelo, mas estava com medo de que Scarlett estivesse passando mal. Os gritos cessaram de repente, mesmo assim, Rhett foi até lá. Chegando no quarto, ele encontrou a porta aberta. Ele entrou respirando ofegante e encontrou sua mãe, abraçada com Scarlett. Eleanor estava sentada na cama, agarrando carinhosamente Scarlett contra o seu peito, como se ela fosse uma criança assustada. Scarlett chorava e soluçava sem parar. Ela tremia muito e seu rosto estava escondido no colo de Eleanor. Rhett permaneceu parado olhando para as duas.

" Calma, minha filha, minha querida. Foi só um pesadelo. Eu estou aqui..." Eleanor sussurrava carinhosamente nos ouvidos de Scarlett

Scarlett agarrava desesperadamente Eleanor, á procura de proteção. Eleanor levantou a cabeça e olhou para a porta, encontrando o filho parado com o braço apoiado no batente da porta, procurando respirar. O coração de Rhett amoleceu completamente. Scarlett parecia uma criança inocente, completamente pura. Como ele gostava de acudi-la durante seus pesadelos. Era quando ele podia mimá-la, acarinhá-la e sentir que realmente estava protegendo-a. Mas, sua mãe chegou no quarto antes dele.

" Mãe, agora deixe comigo..." ele pediu dando passos largos em direção á cama.

Eleanor tentou soltar-se de Scarlett, mas ela agarrou a sogra gritando abafada, com a cabeça escondida nos braços dela.

" Não! Não me deixe! Eu estou com medo! A névoa! A névoa! " e soluçou ainda mais.

" Minha filha, Rhett está aqui, minha querida. Ele veio cuidar de você..." Eleanor tentou tranquilizá-la, dando um beijo em seus cabelos negros.

Scarlett tirou a cabeça do colo de Eleanor e olhou para Rhett. Ele parecia assustado e desesperado. Ela olhou rapidamente para a camisa dele que estava entreaberta, mostrando um pouco do peito musculoso, depois olhou para os olhos negros angustiados. Como ela o queria! Mas, ela lembrou-se de que ele não a queria de forma alguma. Estava ali por pena ou para mostrar para a mãe que era um bom marido. Apenas isso.

Rhett aproximou-se mais um pouco. Ele ficou louco de vontade de pegar Scarlett em seus braços. Quando viu suas lágrimas, queria secar cada uma delas com beijos. Estendeu a mão, dando sinal para sua mãe deixá-la para ele, mas Scarlett começou á gritar e á chorar desesperada e implorou para Eleanor não abandoná-la. Ela não suportaria ser pisada por Rhett novamente.

" Por favor, senhora Eleanor fique, fique comigo! pediu Scarlett sentindo o cheiro familiar do perfume de Eleanor. Ela tinha o mesmo cheiro de sua mãe Ellen. " È como se eu estivesse nos braços de minha mãe."

" Oh, minha querida, eu não vou deixá-la até você dormir novamente." Eleanor apertou-a ainda mais contra si." È uma honra para mim ser comparada á Ellen Robillard. Só, por causa desse elogio, vou ficar o restante da noite aqui com você."

Rhett respirou aborrecido. Ele sentiu vontade de ordenar que a mãe saísse do quarto. Mas, não conseguiu. Não seria grosso com sua própria mãe. Se Scarlett preferia á ela, ele não podia fazer mais nada. Eleanor afastou-se um pouco de Scarlett e enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela.

" Calma, minha criança. Isso, assim, mais calma. Não vou deixar névoa nenhuma pegar você. Agora vou te deitar na cama, meu amorzinho e não sairei do seu lado até você dormir como um anjo..."

Os soluços desesperados de Scarlett cessaram e Eleanor a deitou na cama. Rhett quase derreteu quando viu a camisola da esposa. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Como seria difícil resistir a Scarlett! Era uma missão impossível e ele se convenceu disso. A camisola era transparente e moldava perfeitamente os seios, a cintura fina e o quadril dela. Tinha um decote que mostrava metade dos seios firmes. Ele ficou louco. Respirou fundo e virou de costas para a cama, quando sentiu o desejo controlar o seu corpo.

" Mãe, eu vou para o meu quarto. Qualquer coisa me chame aqui imediatamente..." Rhett pediu, ainda de costas para as duas.

" Pode deixar, meu filho. Ela está mais calma, já está quase dormindo de novo..."

Rhett trancou-se em seu quarto e tirou a camisa jogando-a longe. Ele sentia um calor insuportável em uma parte bem distinta de seu corpo. Procurou recuperar o auto controle. Ainda bem, que sua mãe ficou cuidando de Scarlett, senão ele não teria resistido. Scarlett estava tentando-o desde o momento em que ele voltou de viagem. Estava cada vez mais difícil de controlar seu ardor.


	27. Um acordo

Capítulo 27: Um acordo

Scarlett acordou no dia seguinte decidida á voltar para Atlanta. Logo que, Nany trouxe o café da manhã em uma bandeja em seu quarto, Scarlett ordenou que ela arrumasse suas malas, mas que não comentasse nada com ninguém. Comeu muito pouco, quase nada. Pediu para Nany, ajudá-la á colocar o vestido. Tinha prometido para a senhora Butler acompanhá-la naquela manhã no bazar beneficente. Decidiu que ia pegar o trem para Atlanta, após o almoço. Scarlett se lembrava vagamente do pesadelo que teve na noite anterior. Lembrou-se de Eleanor abraçando-a bem apertado e colocando-a para dormir e lembrou-se dos olhos negros angustiados de Rhett. Ficou corada ao imaginar que sua sogra deve ter visto a camisola escandalosa que ela usava. Escolheu um vestido azul bem comportado e o espartilho que costumava usar em Atlanta. Amarrou os cabelos na altura da cabeça com pinos negros e colocou um xale preto ao redor dos ombros. Olhou-se no espelho e reparou que os olhos entregavam as lágrimas que soltou no dia anterior. Não tinha como disfarçar que ela chorou e bastante. Mas, Scarlett não se importou muito com isso. Todos naquela casa iriam achar que foi por causa do pesadelo e ela pela primeira vez, agradeceu ter tido um sonho ruim naquela madrugada.

Desceu as escadas em direção á sala de estar, onde Rosemary e Eleanor já aguardavam. Elas já estavam prontas para irem ao bazar e só estavam esperando por Scarlett. Rhett estava sentado em uma poltrona, lendo o jornal do dia. Ele não dormiu direito naquela noite. Ficou de um lado para o outro andando dentro do quarto, preocupado com Scarlett e tentando sucumbir o desejo que sentia por ela. Vê-la vestida com aquela camisola escandalosa, o deixou louco. Foram horas de luta, para que ele pudesse voltar ao normal. Logo que Scarlett entrou na sala, Rhett tirou os olhos do jornal e ficou olhando para ela com um olhar indefinido.

" Bom dia, minha querida! Você está melhor?" perguntou Eleanor segurando carinhosamente as mãos de Scarlett.

" Estou sim, obrigada senhora Eleanor e me desculpe por ontem á noite..."

" Ah, minha querida. Não tenho nada para desculpar, você não teve culpa de ter um pesadelo."

Rhett permaneceu olhando para Scarlett. Os olhares cruzaram-se rapidamente, mas Scarlett virou o rosto delicadamente e levantou o queixo mostrando altivez. Ontem, ela parecia tão vulnerável, tão desprotegida e agora estava mostrando superioridade, charme, petulância. Rhett amava essas diversas facetas de Scarlett. Ele reparou que ela estava com os olhos inchados, mas atribuiu aquilo ao pesadelo que ela teve. Ela não podia ter chorado tanto por causa dele. Scarlett era uma pessoa cruel e birrenta, apenas isso. Ela não o amava de verdade.

" Bom dia, minha querida esposa." Rhett interrompeu com um sorriso sarcástico." Você dormiu bem?" ele perguntou sem deixar de cutucá-la.

" Bom dia, Rhett. Sim, eu dormi muito bem." ela respondeu polidamente tentando disfarçar a vontade que tinha de estrangulá-lo. Ele estava zombando dela mais uma vez. Que homem mais odioso!

Rhett voltou á ler o jornal e acendeu um charuto. Ele planejava sair mais tarde para resolver a negociação da compra de Dunmore Landing e fazer uma surpresa para sua mãe.

Scarlett passou a manhã toda no bazar. Aquilo á irritava profundamente. Ela detestava aquele ambiente enfadonho e sem graça. A senhora Butler tinha uma perfeita vocação para cuidar dos desamparados e carentes. Scarlett á comparou com Mellanie e com sua mãe Ellen e verdadeiramente gostava de sua sogra. Só lamentava o fato dela ter um filho tão canalha, cruel e de coração negro como Rhett Butler. Rosemary também era uma companhia perfeita. Ela era bonita, inteligente e gentil. Scarlett se perguntava como aquela moça não tinha se casado ainda.

Logo após o almoço, as malas de Scarlett já estavam prontas. Ela foi para os jardins do fundo, pensar em uma desculpa que daria para Eleanor e Rosemary. Sentiu uma pontada no coração. Apesar de morarem em Charleston e serem parentes de Rhett, ela gostava das duas. Fazia muito tempo que ela não era tão bem tratada em um lugar. Pensou em voltar para Tara e passar o Natal com os filhos. Sentia falta de conversar com Wade. Mas, não sabia como daria a notícia para as crianças de que ela e Rhett iriam se divorciar. Rhett foi praticamente o único pai que seus filhos tiveram. No ano seguinte, planejava se concentrar na loja e trabalhar bastante. Precisava esquecer Rhett Butler de qualquer maneira. Deslizou suavemente pelo jardim ornamentado. Os raios de sol iluminavam a grama verde e as flores de diversas cores. Foi até o gazebo. Subiu as escadas e ficou apoiada na cerca de ferro de costas para a casa, pensando no que poderia inventar para justificar sua saída repentina. Scarlett planejava convidar Eleanor e Rosemary para irem em sua casa em Atlanta. Não queria perder contato com elas. Pelo menos enquanto estivesse oficialmente casada com Rhett ainda podia desfrutar de ter contato com a família Butler. Foi quando avistou Rhett Butler vindo em sua direção. Scarlett não queria falar com ele, mas sabia que não tinha saída. Ela não tinha para onde correr e se esconder. E ele já tinha visto que ela estava ali e vinha diretamente ao seu encontro para falar alguma coisa. De qualquer forma, ela já estava de saída e não permitiria ser humilhada novamente. Estava deixando aquela casa. Suportaria a presença de Rhett por pouco tempo. Rhett subiu os degraus do gazebo e sorriu tirando o chapéu panamá da cabeça, cumprimentando-a:

" Boa tarde, senhora Butler."

" Boa tarde, Rhett." ela cumprimentou friamente.

" O quê você está fazendo aqui sozinha? Posso supor que você estava pensando em mim, senhora Butler?" ele perguntou zombando.

" Seu canalha, convencido, homem de coração negro! Seu gambá vaidoso! Eu não estou aqui pensando em você!" Scarlett respondeu furiosa batendo o pé no chão.

" Quantos elogios, minha cara! Ontem você não falou dessa maneira comigo. O quê foi que você me disse mesmo? " Rhett, eu amo você". Rhett riu divertido deixando ela mais nervosa.

" Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Seu homem cruel e odioso!" Scarlett gritou.

" Eu fiquei sabendo que você está acompanhando a minha mãe no bazar beneficente? Tão bonito o seu gesto, minha cara. Agora, você tornou-se a protetora dos descamisados e órfãos." Rhett soltou uma gargalhada. " Ou isso é para impressionar a pobre e ingênua senhora Butler? Imagine se ela soubesse como você cobrou insistentemente, os amigos que deviam dinheiro para o seu segundo marido? Aqueles pobres coitados que não tinham nem oque vestir. Chegou á cobrar dinheiro até das viúvas que ficaram com filhos órfãos para criar. Imagine o quê pensaria a senhora Butler do seu gesto tão caridoso em relação aos pobres cavaleiros que lutaram pela causa..."

"Cale-se! Apenas estava fazendo companhia para a sua mãe, seu verme! Scarlett gritou ameaçando ir pra cima de Rhett.

" Calma, minha querida. Não fique tão nervosa. Eu estava apenas brincando, mas é claro que esqueci o seu animado senso de humor. Agora, pare de gritar. Temos que continuar fingindo que somos um casal normal, não é mesmo? Um casal apaixonado não fica gritando e brigando." Rhett falou com um brilho nos olhos negros que Scarlett não conseguiu identificar.

" Não somos um casal normal! E eu não vou fingir mais! Eu não te suporto!"

" Seus sentimentos mudaram da noite para o dia, minha cara." Rhett disse mostrando um sorriso cínico.

" Ainda bem que mudaram! Assim como os seus! E eu estou indo embora! Nany já arrumou as minhas malas e estou voltando para Atlanta ainda hoje e ...!"

" Você não vai á lugar algum, Scarlett!" Rhett interrompeu com os lábios serrados procurando manter a calma. Lançou um olhar fulminante para Scarlett, que por um momento, ela estremeceu, mas estava disposta á enfrentá-lo.

" Por quê não? Você não me quer aqui! Eu vou embora e ponto final!" ela retrucou com um olhar desafiador e o queixo levantado.

" Por causa da minha mãe! Ela quer que você fique até o início de janeiro. E você vai ficar! Rhett respondeu rosnando de raiva.

" Não vou ficar aguentando suas maldades nem mais um dia, Rhett Butler. Vou dizer para a senhora Eleanor que tenho negócios importantes á tratar em Atlanta e ela vai entender."

" Você vai ficar sim!" insistiu Rhett apertando o braço de Scarlett com sua mão forte." Nem que eu tenha que te trancar no quarto e te deixar presa lá dentro até o início de janeiro!"

" Você está me machucando! Me solta! Seu bruto!" gritou Scarlett balançando o braço para se livrar da mão rude que o segurava.

" Me desculpe" disse Rhett soltando o braço de Scarlett e tentando se acalmar." È que você me faz perder a cabeça. Você me faz perder o controle. Mas, eu preciso que você fique!"

" Eu não entendo essa necessidade de ter a minha presença aqui."

" Você veio pra cá, enfeitiçou a minha mãe e a minha irmã, e elas querem você aqui. Minha mãe pediu ontem á noite pra mim. E eu disse que você ficaria. Será uma ofensa para ela se você for embora próximo das comemorações de final de ano."

" Tolices ! Eu tenho filhos! E vou para Tara passar o Natal com eles ! Scarlett respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

" Você nunca se importou com seus filhos, Scarlett! Mas, se esse for o problema; mando buscá-los. Eu estou com saudades das crianças e minha mãe vai adorar tê-los aqui."

"O meu problema é ter que aguentar você me maltratando, seu patife!"

" Pensando nisso, eu vim aqui te propor um acordo, minha querida."

" Que tipo de acordo eu posso aceitar vindo de um canalha como você?"

" Um acordo que irá beneficiar á ambos, minha cara. Você fica até janeiro aqui na casa de minha mãe e eu passo á te tratar bem. O quê você acha?" Rhett perguntou sorrindo.

" Se você não for cruel e horrível pra mim, eu fico por causa da senhora Eleanor. Mas, eu estive pensando e mandarei um telegrama para Prissy vir com as crianças pra cá. Nunca passei as festividades longe dos meus filhos."

" Sim. Você pode escrever um telegrama hoje mesmo e eu vou buscá-los na estação quando eles chegarem aqui. E não se preocupe, minha cara, vou ser um marido atencioso para você até o final de sua estadia. Agora, vou entrar e mandar a Nany desarrumar as suas malas." disse Rhett sorrindo e dando um beijo na testa de Scarlett, que fez ela tremer ao sentir o calor do corpo dele tão próximo.

Rhett Butler entrou em casa pensativo. Ele sabia perfeitamente que não era somente a senhora Butler que queria Scarlett lá, até o início de janeiro. Estranhamente, ele também queria.


	28. Ross Butler

Capítulo 28: Ross Butler

A família Butler estava jantando quando Ross apareceu para uma breve visita. Ross Butler, irmão de Rhett, era um homem problemático e vivia bêbado. Ele jogava, bebia e brigava muito e sempre trazia problemas para Eleanor Butler. Rhett não se relacionava muito bem com ele. Rosemary era a única que tinha mais paciência com Ross. Ele morava sozinho em um hotel em Charleston, para levar uma vida livre e leviana sem dever satisfações á sua família. A senhora Butler vivia preocupada com o futuro incerto de seu filho do meio. Ela tinha muito medo de á qualquer momento, receber uma notícia desagradável em relação a Ross. Tinha medo que ele morresse de tanto beber, ou morresse em uma briga de bar, como também tinha medo que ele fizesse algo muito errado e fosse preso e até enforcado. Ross não se importava com nada. Rosemary cansou de conversar com ele e de aconselhá-lo á deixar aquela vida leviana e vadia que levava. Na maioria das vezes em que aparecia na casa da mãe, estava praticamente embriagado. Ele não tinha freios na língua, e falava indecências para as criadas da casa, deixando Eleanor vermelha de vergonha. Rhett chegou á aconselhar a mãe para proibir a entrada de Ross em casa, até ele melhorar seu comportamento, mas Eleanor não podia fazer isso. Ross era seu filho também, e apesar de tudo, ela amava-o, assim como amava Rhett e Rosemary.

Liz apareceu na sala de jantar para anunciar para a família Butler a presença de Ross. Eleanor ordenou que mais um lugar fosse posto á mesa, para que Ross jantasse com eles. Rhett fechou a cara e esperava que o irmão não estivesse bêbado e inconveniente. Rhett encontrou Ross apenas uma vez, logo que chegou em Charleston, e conversaram muito pouco. Quando Ross entrou na sala de jantar, seus olhos miraram Scarlett. Ela era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Ele sabia que Rhett tinha voltado da Europa e que estava com a esposa na casa de sua mãe. Ouviu rumores de que a esposa do irmão mais velho era muito bonita. E a curiosidade de conhecê-la fez com que Ross aparecesse na casa da senhora Butler sem estar embriagado. Ross sempre teve muita inveja do irmão mais velho que alcançou sucesso financeiro na vida. Eles se tratavam educadamente quando Ross não estava bêbado e inconveniente. Mas, era praticamente declarado que eles não se gostavam nem um pouco. Rhett sempre comparou a relação que tinha com Ross, com a relação de Scarlett com sua irmã Suellen. Ele não deixou de perceber o olhar que Ross lançou para a sua esposa. Isso enervou-o por dentro. Por mais que negasse, Rhett sempre teve um ciúmes violento de Scarlett.

" Ross, meu filho! Que bom que você veio jantar conosco." disse Eleanor dando um beijo na bochecha do seu filho do meio. Ela estava agradecida por ele não estar embriagado.

" Sim ,mãe. Eu vim. Soube que meu irmão voltou da Europa e que a sua esposa estava aqui. E eu não conheço minha cunhada ainda" Ross respondeu abraçando a mãe, mas sem tirar os olhos de Scarlett.

Scarlett olhou para ele. Ross era uma cópia exata de Rhett, mas era mais magro e não tinha bigode. Tinha cerca de 40 anos, mas aparentava ser mais velho do que Rhett e menos viril por causa de anos de bebedeiras constantes. Seu olhar lançava maldade e malicia. Scarlett estremeceu. Algo em Ross, não inspirava confiança. Ela não era muito boa para ler as pessoas, mas Ross mostrava claramente ser um perturbado. Rhett olhou para Ross e depois para Scarlett. Ele percebeu que sua esposa estava constrangida com o olhar fixo de Ross em cima dela. Então, ele resolveu interferir.

" Meu caro irmão mais novo, como você está atualmente?" Rhett perguntou forçando um sorriso com vontade de enforcá-lo.

" Eu estou bem. Mas, vejo que você está muito melhor como sempre, Rhett" respondeu Ross olhando para Rhett cinicamente e depois voltando á olhar para Scarlett." Você não vai me apresentar sua bela esposa, meu querido irmão?"

Rhett e Scarlett se olharam. Ela estava assustada e não queria proximidade com aquele homem, mas Rhett lançou um olhar carinhoso para ela, dizendo com seus olhos negros que iria protegê-la de qualquer pessoa. Sentindo-se segura, Scarlett estendeu a mão, para que Ross pudesse cumprimentá-la.

" Muito prazer, senhora Butler. Você é muito bonita e o meu irmão tem muita sorte." Ross cumprimentou beijando docemente a mão dela." Qual é a sua graça ?"

" Scarlett ... Scarlett Butler" ela respondeu polidamente sem tirar os olhos de Rhett.

Rhett tentou manter o controle. Ele percebeu o olhar faminto que Ross lançava para Scarlett. Mas, não podia ter um ataque de ciúmes na frente dela. Precisava manter a compostura, ou Scarlett perceberia que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela. Rosemary percebeu a situação constrangedora e tentou atrair a atenção de Ross.

" Ross, você esqueceu de sua irmã caçula?" Rosemary perguntou.

" Claro que não, minha querida. Deixe-me te encher de beijos, então! " ele riu e aproximou-se de Rosemary para cumprimentá-la também.

Scarlett apertou fortemente a mão de Rhett por cima da mesa. Rhett engasgou, mas segurou a mão dela também. Olhando para os olhos verdes de sua esposa, ele percebeu que ela estava á procura de proteção. Scarlett não estava se sentindo á vontade. Eleanor pediu para Ross sentar-se á mesa e seu filho aceitou prontamente com um sorriso no rosto. Acabou sentando de frente para Scarlett. Aquela mulher sentada na frente dele, era uma combustão completa. Como Ross invejou Rhett naquele momento. Se ele tivesse uma mulher daquela nos braços, não queria sair da cama nunca mais. Scarlett procurava não olhar para ele, mas sabia que Ross, entre uma garfada e outra que dava na comida, levantava os olhos para observá-la. Scarlett estava usando um vestido comportado, estava apresentando a postura mais decente que podia apresentar, mas Ross percebeu um fogo devastador em seus olhos verdes selvagens. "Rhett devia ter bons momentos na cama com aquela mulher", Ross pensou consigo mesmo. Ela não era uma dama, aqueles olhos não enganavam o experiente Ross Butler. Era uma prostituta disfarçada de esposa, o fogo em forma de mulher. Rhett já estava velho demais para apagar todo aquele incêndio e Ross decidiu que faria esse favor para ele. Ainda teria Scarlett em seus braços e em sua cama. "E por diversas vezes", Ross pensou divertido. Aquele furacão em forma de mulher devia deixar seu irmão prostrado durante dias e Ross queria experimentar essa sensação também.

Scarlett era uma mulher corajosa. Chegou á matar um yankee desertor em Tara durante a guerra. Enfrentava Rhett Butler quando brigavam sem importar-se com o seu tamanho e a sua força. Mas, Ross causou-lhe medo. Pela primeira vez, Scarlett ficou com medo. Sentia-se ameaçada com aquele olhar faminto em cima dela, um olhar que beirava a violência, o sadismo e a perversidade. Scarlett era acostumada a ver o desejo e a luxúria nos olhos dos homens que á cobiçavam, mas o olhar de Ross era diferente: não expressava somente desejo desenfreado, mas uma vontade de machucar, de fazer mal.

Scarlett não conhecia muito bem o próprio marido, mas Ross conhecia muito bem o seu próprio irmão. Ele observou o ciúmes protetor de Rhett em cima de Scarlett. E era Rhett quem Ross queria machucar. Era Rhett quem Ross invejava com todas as suas forças. A vida deu para Rhett, fortuna, beleza, admiração de sua mãe e sua irmã e uma esposa maravilhosamente linda. E para ele, a vida deu-lhe restos. Nada faria Ross mais feliz, do que roubar a mulher de seu irmão, mesmo sem amá-la, só querendo Scarlett para uma diversão de algumas noites. Rhett largou a mão de Scarlett e percebeu que ela estava comendo muito pouco. Ele ficou preocupado, mas não disse nada. Sabia que ela não estava á vontade na presença de Ross e que seu querido irmão estava fazendo de tudo para provocá-lo, mas Rhett tinha que manter o controle por dois motivos: ele não queria mostrar para Scarlett que ainda se importava com ela e não queria aborrecer sua mãe causando uma briga familiar na hora do jantar com seu irmão mais novo. Pela primeira vez, Rhett não podia acusar Scarlett de ter provocado aquela situação. Ela estava vestida decentemente, estava quieta e com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o prato. Ele sabia, que sua esposa não estava se comportando como a bela do Sul naquele momento.

Rhett planejou uma noite tão alegre em família! Tinha conseguido comprar o Landing de volta naquela manhã, e queria comunicar a sua mãe durante o jantar. Era uma surpresa, mas Ross tinha acabado de estragar tudo e Rhett não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada além dos olhares que Ross dirigia para Scarlett.

" Mamãe querida, eu estou pensando em vir passar alguns dias aqui em casa com a senhora ? O quê acha?" Ross perguntou sorrindo cinicamente fazendo Eleanor engasgar com a comida.

" Nem pense nisso Ross!" Rhett interrompeu rosnando de raiva, lançando um olhar mortal para o irmão. Ele não aguentou mais suas provocações." À partir do momento que você entrar com as suas malas dentro dessa casa eu saio com as minhas, para o primeiro hotel disponível e Scarlett virá comigo!"

Scarlett levantou a cabeça e olhou para o marido espantada com oque ele acabou de dizer. Rhett estava preocupado com ela! Ele nunca permitiria que Ross estivesse morando em baixo do mesmo teto que ela! Então ele se importava, mesmo que fosse um pouco! Ela procurou disfarçar á satisfação que aquilo causou em seu coração. Rhett estava com ciúmes! Sim, ele estava com medo de deixar Ross aproximar-se dela. Ele segurou a mão dela com possessividade logo que Ross entrou na sala. Ele deu sinais evidentes de ciúmes e ela demorou para perceber. Naquele momento, Scarlett começou á tremer. Se Rhett estava com ciúmes dela, então ele ainda sentia alguma coisa.

" Meu querido irmão, não sabia que a minha presença nessa casa te fazia tão mal." Ross respondeu interrompendo os pensamentos de Scarlett.

" Você não vai ficar hospedado aqui para chegar bêbado e acabar com a reputação de nossa mãe!" respondeu Rhett com um brilho intenso em seus olhos negros que Scarlett não conseguiu decifrar." E se a nossa mãe quiser que você fique hospedado enquanto eu estiver aqui, eu e minha esposa iremos nos retirar!"

Rhett jogou o guardanapo em cima da mesa com raiva e Eleanor não sabia oque fazer naquela situação. Ela amava Ross, mas não permitiria que Rhett e Scarlett fossem embora por causa dele. Ela estava tão feliz com os dois dentro de casa! E os filhos de Scarlett passariam o Natal com eles também. Ela estava ansiosa para ver as crianças. Sentia falta de agir como uma avó desde a morte de Bonnie. E aquele Natal seria o primeiro que Rhett e Scarlett passariam sem a presença da filha falecida.

" Ross, meu filho, você gosta de morar sozinho e mora em um hotel luxuoso perto daqui. Pode vir nos visitar sempre que quiser, desde que não esteja bêbado e se comporte na presença de seus irmãos e de sua cunhada." Eleanor explicou carinhosamente para seu filho.

" Eu já entendi, mamãe. Não se preocupe, não forçarei minha presença constante nessa casa! Mas, virei aqui ver a senhora e Rosemary como sempre fiz."

Eleanor respirou aliviada. Era melhor assim. Ela não queria mais brigas entre os filhos. Ross morava em Charleston e não tinha necessidade de ficar hospedado na casa dela. Scarlett percebeu que Rhett respirou aliviado também. Ela tinha vontade de segurar na mão dele e dizer para ele que não precisava ficar com ciúmes pois ela era dele e somente dele. Ela não tinha olhos para nenhum outro homem. Somente Rhett tinha o controle de seu coração, sua mente e seu corpo. Mas, ao olhar para o lado e ver o marido com um olhar gelado e o rosto fechado, mostrando uma expressão sombria, Scarlett achou melhor ficar quieta e fingir que estava comendo um pouco.

Mais tarde, quando Ross estava se despedindo de sua mãe na porta de entrada, Rhett foi fumar sozinho um charuto na varanda próximo á eles. Scarlett saiu pela porta lateral e foi ao encontro do marido.

" Rhett?" ela chamou se aproximando com um brilho intenso nos olhos.

" O quê foi, Scarlett?" ele respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

Ela olhou para os olhos negros do marido como uma menina apaixonada. E Rhett ficou sem jeito, percebendo a paixão que aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda transmitiam.

" Eu gostaria de agradecer..." ela respondeu sorrindo.

Rhett tirou o charuto da boca e perguntou sem entender.

" Agradecer o quê?"

" Por se preocupar comigo. Ross estava me olhando e eu fiquei sem jeito e você não permitiu que ele ficasse aqui, hospedado na casa da sua mãe e..."

" Pare já com isso, Scarlett!" Rhett interrompeu furioso. " Não é por sua causa que não quero Ross aqui! Pouco me interessa se ele te olhou ou não. È por causa da reputação de minha mãe e de minha irmã! È isso que me preocupa! E somente isso!"

Os brilhos dos olhos de Scarlett desapareceram e seu sorriso sumiu. Rhett por um momento arrependeu-se de usar aquelas palavras tão duras. Ele sabia que estava mentindo, que estava blefando mais uma vez, mas era necessário. O coração dele chegou á doer ao ver o olhar triste de Scarlett, mas ele não podia entregar seus sentimentos em uma bandeja para ela. Scarlett descobriria que seu amor por ela nunca acabou de fato, e usaria isso contra ele.

" Me desculpe Rhett, eu esqueci que você não tem coração, é um canalha e insensível. Boa noite!" falou Scarlett envergonhada por sentir-se pisada mais uma vez e segurando as lágrimas.

" Boa noite, Scarlett..." Rhett disse com os olhos tristes, mas Scarlett não percebeu pois virou-se e voltou para dentro de casa sem olhar para trás. Ela não queria chorar na frente de Rhett. Correu para o seu quarto.

Naquele momento, Ross Butler estava passando perto da varanda para seguir em direção ao portão da propriedade dos Butlers. E sem que Rhett e Scarlett percebessem, ele escutou o final da breve conversa entre os dois.

" O casamento deles não está nada bem. Meu querido irmão trata a sua linda esposa com tanta displicência! E minha cunhada está tão carente! Ela precisa de um homem como eu! Eu voltarei Scarlett e você irá implorar para conhecer a minha cama." Ross pensou consigo mesmo, andando pelo jardim ornamentado em direção do grande portão. Ele sorriu triunfante e certo de que teria Scarlett em sua cama facilmente e rapidamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Ross Butler está decidido á levar Scarlett para a cama. Ele não vai desistir desse objetivo. Aguardem os próximos capítulos !**


	29. Com um homem perturbado no jardim

Capítulo 29 : Com um homem perturbado no jardim

Naquela noite, Rhett não dormiu direito novamente. Ele ficou com muita raiva de Ross e muito chateado por ter magoado Scarlett. Ela comportou-se bem durante todo o jantar e ele com sua ignorância pisou em cima dela, mais uma vez. Quando deu-se conta, já tinha soltado aquelas palavras horríveis. Ele prometeu que seria um bom marido para ela durante a temporada, mas não conseguia frear a língua. Tinha tanto medo que o amor que sentia por Scarlett fosse descoberto, aquele amor oculto que ele negava para si mesmo, que acabava magoando-a espontaneamente. Ele sabia que Scarlett desejava-o muito, mas Rhett não acreditava que ela amava-o de verdade. Ele achava que os sentimentos de Scarlett eram passageiros, uma paixão infantil como ela sentiu por Ashley Wilkes. E isso o impedia de se entregar para ela. Pois, Rhett sabia que á partir do momento que se entregasse para aquele amor, não suportaria ser pisado novamente. Ele morreria de tristeza se ela deixasse-o ou se ela não quisesse-o mais. Em dois dias após o retorno de sua viagem á Europa, o desejo que sentia por Scarlett o fazia tremer os nervos. Deitado em sua cama, ele imaginou como seria bom fazer amor com ela durante todos os dias. Ele queria amar o corpo dela loucamente e incansavelmente. Rhett não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria suportar ficar parado vendo Scarlett olhando para ele com seus olhos verdes cheios de desejo, sem fazer nada com ela. Durante os quatro últimos anos de seu casamento, Rhett conseguiu sucumbir o desejo carnal que sentia por Scarlett, mas agora, percebendo que ela quer o corpo dele também, que ela o deseja tanto, o desejo e a paixão animalesca que Rhett sempre sentiu por ela, voltou mais forte do que nunca. Durante apenas dois dias, em que estavam juntos na mesma casa, Rhett estava doido, com a cabeça virada por causa dela. Pensou em Scarlett deitada na cama, usando aquela camisola preta da mesma noite anterior e suspirou angustiado. Como ele queria ter Scarlett em seus braços. Dormir junto com ela na mesma cama. Ele sentiu uma vontade louca de invadir o quarto dela, rasgar sua camisola com as próprias mãos e fazer amor com ela desesperadamente até o amanhecer. Mas, ele não podia. Tinha que controlar-se. Era essa, a luta entre o coração e a razão que estava matando Rhett Butler por dentro. Seria tão fácil ir em um bordel, pagar e ter uma prostituta. Possuir um corpo sem sentir culpa ou medo. Mas, com Scarlett era diferente. Envolveriam sentimentos. Ele não iria conseguir usar somente o próprio corpo em uma relação sexual com Scarlett, automaticamente usaria o próprio coração também. Rhett não conseguiria ir para a cama com Scarlett sem sentir nada, apenas cumprindo com sua obrigação de homem e marido, ele iria sentir um amor incontrolável e no dia seguinte: Scarlett zombaria do amor dele e jogaria-o fora sem a miníma culpa. Rhett Butler rolou na cama de um lado para o outro até pegar no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Rhett entrou na sala de jantar, encontrou Scarlett, sua mãe e Rosemary tomando o café da manhã. Ele acordou mais tarde do que de costume e estava arrependido das palavras duras que disse para Scarlett na noite anterior. Ela estava cumprindo com a sua parte no acordo. Usava vestidos mais decentes e não estava expondo sua mãe e sua irmã ao ridículo. Aceitou ficar na casa da mãe dele, até o início de janeiro com apenas duas ressalvas: queria passar o Natal com os filhos e queria que Rhett tratasse-a bem. Rhett Butler sentiu-se mal, pois não estava cumprindo com sua parte no acordo. Ele não planejava ser romântico com ela, ou entregar seus sentimentos em uma bandeja, mas podia ser pelo menos gentil e educado.

Ao sentar á mesa, olhou rapidamente para Scarlett e percebeu que ela estava pálida demais e com os olhos um pouco inchados. "Ela chorou! Eu sou um bruto!" ele pensou praguejando contra si mesmo. Rhett lembrou-se dos olhos verdes, que brilhavam apaixonadamente na noite anterior naquela varanda. Scarlett agradeceu por sentir-se protegida e Rhett fez pouco caso de seu momento de humildade e admiração,dizendo que não importava-se com ela. Ele sabia que sentiu raiva de Ross por causa de Scarlett, sabia que sentia um ciúmes louco por ela. Mas, não queria demonstrar, inventou qualquer desculpa para o seu gesto protetor. Reparou que Scarlett não estava comendo direito. Ela já não jantou direito na noite anterior e agora, estava praticamente recusando o café da manhã. Rhett ficou preocupado.

" Bom dia, minha querida esposa. Você dormiu bem?" ele perguntou preocupado.

" Bom dia. Sim eu dormi bem." Scarlett respondeu sem olhar para ele.

" Bem , eu estou vendo que você não está bem, não está comendo quase nada. È uma pena, pois eu estava pensando em levar-te para passear pela cidade após o café, mas como você está doente e..."

" Não. Eu estou bem. Eu estou ótima. Eu quero passear." Scarlett respondeu olhando para ele com os olhos brilhando de expectativa, como uma criança ao receber um presente. Rhett ficou animado por ver a reação dela.

" Então, minha querida, somente iremos passear depois que você terminar de comer tudo. " Rhett disse sorrindo gentilmente.

Scarlett correu para tomar o café da manhã. Ela queria sair um pouco daquela casa. Estava cansada de acompanhar Eleanor quase todos os dias no bazar beneficente. Rhett queria levá-la para passear. Ela sabia que era apenas uma encenação de Rhett Butler, para mostrar para Eleanor que ele era um bom marido. Mas, não importou-se com isso. Ela apenas queria sair para um lugar diferente.

Rhett levou Scarlett para passear em uma praça muito bonita e arborizada de frente para o rio Ashley. Scarlett permaneceu com o braço enganchado no braço musculoso do marido,enquanto caminhavam pelo calçadão que ficava na margem do rio. Aqueles pequenos momentos a sós com Rhett, eram de uma alegria e felicidade infinita para Scarlett. Ela respirava o ar puro e sorria sozinha, como uma criança encantada. Rhett reparou que ela estava feliz e isso aliviou um pouco a culpa que sentia. Scarlett não conseguia tirar o olhos de cima dele e quase tropeçou na calçada duas vezes, fazendo com que Rhett tivesse que endurecer o braço para segurá-la.

" Scarlett, pare de olhar pra mim desse jeito" Rhett pediu dando uma gargalhada." Você parece uma menininha apaixonada! Está até tropeçando."

" Não é nada disso, Rhett Butler! Estou feliz ! Somente isso!" Scarlett retrucou empinando o nariz e fechando o sorriso.

Rhett riu novamente. Ele conseguia ler Scarlett como um livro e sabia que ela estava feliz por estar sozinha com ele.

" Rhett, querido. As crianças vão chegar aqui na semana que vêm. Estou tão feliz!"

" Será que o leopardo pode mudar suas pintas?" Rhett perguntou sarcasticamente.

" O quê?"

" Nada, minha querida. Estou apenas impressionado em vê-la tão feliz por causa da futura presença das crianças."

" Ah, Rhett. Quando saí de Tara, fiquei angustiada por ter de deixá-los. Wade cresceu tanto! Ele ajuda o Will á cuidar das plantações. Está tão esperto. Virou um rapaz! Fiquei tão orgulhosa dele! Agora, a Ella continua a mesma. Só quer saber do " tio Rhett ". Ela está morrendo de saudades de você." disse Scarlett com um brilho intenso nos olhos que deixou Rhett impressionado.

" Eu sinto muita falta deles também. São boas crianças. Mas, então senhora Butler, a senhora estava em Tara?"

" Sim, eu fui pra lá logo após o funeral de Melly. Fiquei em Tara por 2 meses e..."

" E deixou o honorável senhor Wilkes sozinho? " perguntou Rhett zombando. " Minha cara, e a promessa que você fez para Mellanie? Ela confiou em você para cuidar do marido dela."

" Por quê você tem que ser tão insuportável quando eu estou tão feliz?" Scarlett perguntou irritada soltando o braço de Rhett.

" Porque estamos ás margens do rio Ashley e é claro que lembrei-me do honorável senhor Wilkes, que tinha toda a sua admiração e agora, você abandonou-o " respondeu Rhett dando uma gargalhada.

" Você é um homem horrível Rhett Butler! Não devia ter vindo passear com você!" Scarlett rosnou procurando manter a calma em público.

" Não fique tão brava Scarlett. Estava apenas brincando. Os seus olhos brilham maravilhosamente quando você está com raiva. Às vezes, não consigo segurar a minha língua. Ashley Wilkes participou durante tanto tempo de nossas vidas que fica difícil de esquecê-lo."

" Às vezes eu acho que você ainda têm ciúmes dele?"

" Não se iluda, minha querida." disse Rhett soltando uma gargalhada ainda mais alta. " Eu não tenho mais ciúmes de você. Abençoaria do fundo do meu coração uma união entre você e o senhor Wilkes. Faria questão, de enviar um belíssimo presente de casamento para vocês dois."

" Seu canalha, patife, você sabe muito bem que eu não amo Ashley Wilkes, seu homem sem coração!" gritou Scarlett atraindo a atenção de outras pessoas que caminhavam por ali, naquele momento.

" Calma, minha querida. Eu estava apenas brincando. Mas, você fica tentando empurrar-me sentimentos que eu não sinto e isso faz-me usar palavras rudes. Vamos, pare de gritar. Está todo mundo olhando para nós. Temos que continuar fingindo que somos um casal perfeito. Venha, pegue no meu braço. Se você for uma menina boazinha, eu levo-te para conhecer uma doceria maravilhosa perto daqui." Rhett tentou negociar.

" Uma doceria? Mas, você não vai levar-me em um restaurante para almoçar, Rhett?" Scarlett perguntou enganchando novamente o seu braço delicado no braço do marido.

" Infelizmente, não. Eu tenho negócios importantes para resolver no banco. Vou passar o dia todo lá. Hoje você vai almoçar com mamãe e Rosemary. Vou deixar-te em casa antes do almoço. Mas, posso levar-te na doceria e comprar um pedaço de torta e uma caixa de bombons pra você." Rhett explicou.

" Tudo bem, Rhett. Leve-me onde quiser, mas não seja mais cruel comigo. Não suporto suas provocações." disse Scarlett coquete.

" Tudo bem, minha querida." concordou Rhett gargalhando.

Scarlett almoçou com a senhora Butler e Rosemary. Mais uma vez, ela comeu muito pouco. A rejeição que sentia por causa de Rhett, tirou o apetite quase completamente. Durante o tempo, que ficou em Tara, Mammy brigou várias vezes para que Scarlett se alimentasse direito. Eleanor e Rosemary, achavam que Scarlett tinha um apetite de passarinho. Algo completamente normal para uma dama bem educada. Somente, Rhett conhecia o verdadeiro apetite de sua esposa, e já tinha percebido que Scarlett andava esquivando-se da comida, mas apenas atribuiu aquele ato, como uma birra infantil, para tentar chamar a atenção dele.

Naquela tarde, Scarlett foi sozinha para os jardins dos fundos da mansão dos Butlers. Rosemary ficou na sala tocando piano e Eleanor ficou fazendo companhia para a filha. Scarlett não queria ouvir música e resolveu ir até o gazebo, olhar aquele jardim tão bonito, completamente só. Ficou pensando em Rhett Butler. Ela parecia uma menina apaixonada. Como tinha vontade de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo! Mas, sabia que ele não queria nada com ela. Suspirou com tristeza. Ele deixou bem claro naquela manhã que não tinha ciúmes dela. Que abençoaria seu casamento com Ashley Wilkes. Aquilo, partiu seu coração em dois e ela acabou comendo quase nada na doceria e guardou a caixa de seu bombom preferido em seu quarto, sem intenção de abri-la. Em meio á seus pensamentos, Scarlett foi interrompida com a chegada de uma pessoa completamente inconveniente: Ross Butler.

Scarlett estava de costas para o jardim, olhando as belas árvores rentes ao muro da propriedade e não viu Ross aproximar-se dela. Quando percebeu, Ross já estava subindo as escadas do gazebo e sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. Scarlett olhou para todos os lados, mas percebeu que estava sozinha com aquele homem tão assustador.

" Minha querida cunhada... estamos finalmente sozinhos." Ross cumprimentou, enquanto Scarlett tentou afastar-se dele o máximo que podia.

" O quê você quer Ross? Não é decente ficar aqui sozinho comigo." Scarlett respondeu irritada.

" Mas, eu vim aqui para ficar com você sozinho, Scarlett. Mamãe contou-me que Rhett foi para o banco e deixou sua linda esposa sozinha no jardim dos fundos... mas, que marido mais desleixado, não é mesmo?"

" Rhett tinha que trabalhar! E eu não estou sozinha. Estou com sua mãe e Rosemary! Scarlett respondeu percebendo que Ross estava levemente embriagado.

" Mas, está carente de amor, não é mesmo?" perguntou Ross tentando aproximar-se

" Não estou carente de amor, e você está me insultando!"

" Eu escutei sua conversa com meu irmão ontem, Scarlett." Ross respondeu zombando.

" Eu estou vendo que ser bisbilhoteiro é uma qualidade da família!" retrucou Scarlett irritada.

" Isso não me interessa! O quê me interessa é você , minha cunhada carente. Sei que Rhett não te quer, mas eu quero. Posso dar aquilo que você precisa, e te garanto que sou mais quente do que ele na cama..."

Scarlett deu um tapa na cara de Ross, deixando uma marca com suas unhas afiadas no rosto dele. Ross passou a mão no rosto para aliviar a dor do tapa e comentou:

" Adoro gatinhas selvagens, Scarlett. Sinto mais prazer quando consigo domá-las..."

" Saia daqui, seu bêbado louco!" Scarlett gritou tentando fugir.

Mas Ross segurou o braço dela com força e disse com um olhar mortal e descontrolado :

" Eu quero você! E terei você como minha amante!"

" Nunca! Solte-me, seu doente! Como ousa tratar assim uma dama?" Scarlett gritou tentando soltar-se do braço dele.

" Dama? Você é uma prostituta, Scarlett! E será minha!"

Scarlett tentou dar um outro tapa com a mão que estava livre, mas Ross segurou o pulso dela e apertou com raiva. Ele puxou Scarlett pelos braços, tentando beijá-la á força e ela gritou desesperada.

" Solte-me! Solte-me!"

Ross acabou soltando-a, mas olhava com um olhar mortal e faminto que fez Scarllet estremecer de horror.

" Seu desgraçado! Vou contar tudo para o meu marido!" ela gritou tentando recuperar o fôlego. " Como ousa tentar me beijar á força?" e cuspiu com nojo.

" Rhett não vai acreditar em você." Ross respondeu calmamente. " Ele não se importa com você, ele sabe a prostituta que tem como esposa e eu vou falar que você tentou me seduzir. Ele vai acreditar em mim."

" Não vou contar pra ele, pois não quero trazer mais problemas para a senhora Eleanor. Mas, você vai ficar longe de mim, entendeu? Bem longe!" gritou Scarlett com os olhos chispando de raiva.

" Por pouco tempo, minha cara. Ficarei longe por pouco tempo..." Ross gargalhou alto retirando-se do local.

Após, ficar sozinha novamente, Scarlett abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Ross estava certo. Rhett acharia que ela jogou seu charme de bela do Sul para seduzir o irmão dele. Ele sentiria mais ódio por ela. Scarlett decidiu não contar nada. Também pensou em poupar preocupação e sofrimento para Eleanor. Teria que enfrentar Ross, completamente sozinha.


	30. Dor de cabeça

Capítulo 30: Dor de cabeça

Após, a terrível visita de Ross, Scarlett alegou para Eleanor e Rosemary que estava com dor de cabeça e não saiu mais do quarto. Ela arrependeu-se de aceitar o acordo de Rhett. Estava em uma cidade que detestava, sem ter nada para fazer, correndo atrás de um marido que não a queria mais e agora, tinha que aguentar as maluquices e o desrespeito de Ross Butler, sem poder contar nada para ninguém. " Se eu não tivesse prometido para Rhett ..." Scarlett pensou jogando um travesseiro contra a parede com raiva. Ela nunca sentiu-se tão insultada por um homem em toda a sua vida. Queria matar Ross. Queria matar Rhett. Queria matar os dois.

Rhett chegou do banco no início da noite. Ele encontrou sua mãe e sua irmã na sala. Rosemary estava sentada na poltrona lendo um livro de poesias para sua mãe e Eleanor estava sentada em outra poltrona totalmente atenta aquilo que a filha estava lendo. Rhett entrou na sala e tirou o chapéu panamá da cabeça, cumprimentando as duas com seu sorriso branco e brilhante.

" Boa noite, minhas caras senhoras! Estou interrompendo algo?"

" Rhett, meu filho! Que bom que você chegou! Já mandarei servir o jantar." disse Eleanor levantando da poltrona.

" Scarlett está no quarto?" Rhett perguntou após perceber que ela não estava por ali.

" Sim. Ela está com dor de cabeça..." respondeu Rosemary.

" Mas, de novo?" Rhett perguntou preocupado.

" Ela estava bem. Ficou durante um bom tempo no jardim dos fundos. Ela adora o jardim. De repente, ela entrou alegando uma forte dor de cabeça e disse que iria ficar no quarto. Não saiu mais de lá. Nem desceu para receber a visita de Ross e..." Rosemary explicou fechando o livro e levantando da poltrona.

" Ross esteve aqui?" Rhett perguntou sem esconder a raiva.

" Sim, meu filho. Ele apareceu após o almoço. Ficou durante a tarde toda com a gente. Scarlett subiu para o quarto e nem o cumprimentou e ..." explicou Eleanor

" Mãe, eu já volto! " Rhett interrompeu deixando a sala.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo e chegou na porta do quarto de Scarlett. Bateu na porta calmamente, mas por dentro estava nervoso, morrendo de raiva. Ross esteve ali. Rhett sabia que ele apareceu por causa de Scarlett. Ele podia ter tentado fazer algum mal para ela sem que sua mãe e sua irmã tivessem percebido. " Eu mato ele!" Rhett pensou rosnando de raiva enquanto batia na porta.

" Quem é?"

" È só o seu marido, senhora Butler." Rhett respondeu mantendo a voz calma.

" Vá embora! Estou com dor de cabeça. Não quero ver ninguém!" ela gritou por detrás da porta.

" Scarlett, não me obrigue á derrubar essa porta!" Rhett ameaçou mantendo a voz polida e calma para não chamar a atenção de sua mãe e sua irmã. " Preciso falar com você! Vamos, deixe-me entrar, minha querida."

Após, Scarlett ouvir seu marido praticamente implorando para entrar em seu quarto, ela sentiu-se melhor. Ele queria vê-la de qualquer jeito. E isso deu uma pontada de satisfação em Scarlett. Ela correu para olhar-se no espelho e arrumou rapidamente o cabelo.

" Já vou!" ela gritou.

" Eu estou esperando, mas não quero ficar plantado em frente á sua porta a noite toda." Rhett respondeu impaciente.

Scarlett abriu a porta e Rhett entrou no quarto. Ela começou á tremer. Fazia muito tempo que os dois não ficavam sozinhos dentro de um quarto. Rhett ficou olhando para o quarto dela e reparou que tinha um travesseiro jogado no chão, bem longe da cama. Scarlett fechou a porta.

" Está com dor de cabeça, senhora Butler?" Rhett perguntou calmamente procurando esconder qualquer sinal de preocupação.

" Sim, estou. E gostaria de ficar sozinha." Scarlett respondeu procurando não olhar para os olhos negros de Rhett.

" Scarlett, eu quero saber o quê Ross fez com você?" Rhett perguntou sem rodeios.

" Ross?" Scarlett pulou surpresa com a pergunta do marido. " Eu nem vi o seu irmão hoje."

Rhett aproximou-se de Scarlett e levantou suavemente o queixo dela com o dedo. Scarlett começou á tremer novamente. Ela não queria contar sobre Ross. Rhett iria achar que ela tentou seduzir seu irmão e Eleanor sofreria demais com uma briga entre seus filhos.

" Olhe pra mim, minha cara. Eu aceito qualquer coisa de você, menos uma mentira." Rhett disse olhando para os olhos verdes assustados de sua esposa.

" Ele não fez nada comigo, Rhett Butler." Scarlett retrucou afastando-se do marido. " Além disso: não sei qual é a sua preocupação. Você não se importa mais comigo."

" Sim, é verdade. Mas, me preocupo com a reputação da minha mãe." ele disse friamente tentando esconder o verdadeiro motivo.

" Você acha que eu e seu irmão ... que nós poderíamos ... " Scarlett balbuciou chocada.

" Minha cara, ele é um homem e você nunca foi uma dama ..." Rhett concluiu colocando as mãos no bolso.

" Seu canalha! Seu sujo! Maldito seja Rhett Butler! Saia já daqui! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! " gritou Scarlett jogando os travesseiros de sua cama contra o peito musculoso do marido.

Rhett tirou as mãos do bolso e segurou os travesseiros que eram lançados contra ele.

" Calma, Scarlett! Minha mãe e minha irmã irão escutar..."

" Que elas escutem tudo! Seu monstro! Canalha! Homem de coração negro!" ela gritou mais alto rosnando de raiva.

Rhett tentou segurar Scarlett, mas ela estava descontrolada. Se debatia contra o marido tentando dar socos, chutes e morder os braços que agarravam-na.

" Pare com isso, Scarlett!" Rhett pediu tentando controlá-la. " Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu perco o controle com você e acabo falando essas coisas."

" Suma daqui! Não quero vê-lo Rhett Butler! Ou eu vou matá-lo!" Scarlett gritou soltando-se dos braços dele e tentando recuperar a calma. " Apesar de você achar que eu sou o pior ser humano desse mundo, eu nunca faria nada para machucar a sua mãe, pois eu gosto dela!"

Rhett percebeu que ela dizia a verdade. Ele se arrependeu de suas palavras. O ciúmes que sentia de Scarlett, deixava-o cego. Rhett acabava falando palavras horríveis para ela pois não conseguia controlar seu ciúmes doentio. Ela era dele e somente dele! Rhett reparou que os olhos de Scarlett encheram de lágrimas. Ele ficou com o coração partido. " Eu sou um bruto!" ele pensou praguejando para si mesmo.

" Scarlett, eu reconheço que fui rude com você e peço que perdoe minhas palavras inconvenientes." Rhett disse procurando manter uma postura firme. Ele nunca iria mostrar-se fraco na frente dela, mesmo para pedir desculpas.

" Saia daqui, Rhett Butler. Pode descer aquelas escadas e rir á vontade, zombando de mim. Você é um homem horrível! E eu só podia esperar que você pensasse uma coisa dessas. Quero ficar sozinha!"

Scarlett foi até a porta do quarto e abriu, expulsando Rhett novamente.

" Vamos, saía já daqui! E não me espere para jantar! Eu não irei descer, vou pedir para Nany me trazer uma bandeja aqui."

Rhett olhou para ela. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa. Respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela estava certa, ele era um homem horrível. Resolveu deixar o quarto, praticamente de cabeça baixa. Scarlett fechou a porta atrás dele e Rhett desceu as escadas angustiado e arrependido pelo que tinha feito.


	31. Rhett X Ross

Capítulo 31: Rhett X Ross

Rhett desceu as escadas atordoado. Saiu de casa correndo e sem avisar sua mãe. Ele tinha alguém para encontrar : seu irmão Ross. As palavras de Scarlett não convenceram. Ele não era um tolo, sabia que sua esposa estava escondendo alguma coisa. Rhett conseguia ler Scarlett como um livro aberto. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por insinuar que ela poderia ter um caso com seu irmão. Scarlett evitou ter qualquer contato com Ross, e ele sabia disso. Mas, o ciúmes que sentia sempre o deixou louco e Rhett acabava perdendo a razão. Dizia grosserias ou agia de forma violenta. Foi até o cocheiro Corn, e ordenou que ele o levasse até o centro de Charleston. Ele iria revirar aquela cidade inteira, cada bordel e bar daquela região até encontrá-lo. Sabia que Ross estava em algum lugar degradante bebendo muito. Não seria difícil de localizá-lo. Rhett queria explicações. Ross nunca apareceu na casa de sua mãe durante dois dias seguidos, nem ficou horas por ali. Às vezes, Ross ficava meses sem aparecer para ver a mãe e a irmã. Rhett lembrou-se dos olhares famintos que Ross dirigiu para Scarlett na noite anterior. Ross queria Scarlett tanto quanto ele a queria também.

Chegando no centro de Charleston, Rhett desceu da carruagem e ordenou que o cocheiro Corn o aguardasse na praça central. Rhett foi até o primeiro bordel que encontrou. As prostitutas o cercaram oferecendo seus serviços de amor, mas Rhett nem ligou para elas. Ele estava cego de raiva e queria encontrar Ross de qualquer maneira. Foi até o bar dentro do bordel e viu que seu irmão não estava lá. Rhett saiu do bordel em direção á um outro bar, do outro lado da rua. Ele iria revirar aquela cidade inteira até encontrar Ross. Entrou no bar, perguntou por Ross, mas ninguém o viu naquele dia. Foi em mais dois bares e um outro bordel, e nem sinal de Ross. Sentiu-se mal. Saiu de casa correndo sem avisar ninguém. Sua mãe e sua irmã deviam estar preocupadas. E Scarlett estava com raiva dele. Raiva de Rhett por algo que ela não tinha percebido. Ele demonstrou claramente o ciúmes que sentia usando palavras rudes para disfarçar. Mas, Scarlett não conseguiu perceber a verdadeira razão de suas palavras duras. Ela não conhecia Rhett Butler.

Rhett entrou em outro bar e lá encontrou Ross sentado e bebendo bastante. Uma garrafa de uísque já estava vazia sobre a mesa e o garçom chegou com mais uma garrafa. Rhett não perdeu tempo em observá-lo e foi até a mesa dele.

" Ross! Precisamos conversar!" Rhett falou com um olhar mortal.

" È assim que você cumprimenta o seu irmão, meu caro irmão mais velho?" Ross perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico. " Vamos, sente-se e venha beber comigo! Garçom, traga um copo de uísque para o meu irmão!"

" Ross, eu não vim aqui para me reunir com você e beber. Tenho assuntos para tratar contigo." Rhett sentou na cadeira com uma expressão séria, procurando manter a calma. Ele não planejava espancar um bêbado. Mas, sentia uma louca vontade de estrangulá-lo.

" Então, você não veio para um encontro amigável, Rhett? " disse Ross virando um copo de uísque rapidamente.

" Não. Eu vim para te dar um aviso. Eu quero você longe de Scarlett! Você entendeu?" Rhett falou sem rodeios.

" O quê aquela prostituta te falou?" Ross perguntou gargalhando.

Rhett atravessou a mesa e pegou Ross pelo colarinho da camisa. Ele sentiu uma raiva tão grande que teve que se segurar para não dar um soco na cara de seu irmão.

" Não se atreva a falar assim de minha esposa ou esqueço que você é meu irmão!" Rhett gritou atraindo a atenção de todos os bêbados que estavam no bar.

" Calma, meu irmão, foi apenas um comentário sem importância! Agora, me solte!" Ross pediu sentindo-se sufocado com as mãos fortes de Rhett praticamente enforcando-o.

" Eu vou te deixar bem claro, Ross. Eu não sou um tolo! Percebi que você está de olho na minha esposa. Eu vi você babando por ela. Hoje você foi na casa da mamãe novamente, sendo que você nunca vai por dois dias seguidos visitá-la. Você foi para ver Scarlett!" Rhett gritou soltando Ross e empurrando-o para trás. Ross quase se desequilibrou e caiu da cadeira.

" Se chegar perto dela, eu te mato! Você entendeu?" Rhett ameaçou com um olhar furioso." Scarlett não me disse nada, mas se eu desconfiar que você está atrás dela... Ross você não me conhece! Por isso, vou avisá-lo mais uma vez: Eu quero você bem longe de Scarlett!"

" Rhett você está descontrolado. Eu nem conversei com sua esposa. Fui na casa de mamãe para ver Rosemary tocar piano e acabei ficando por lá durante mais tempo do que deveria." respondeu Ross ajeitando o colarinho da camisa.

" Eu não sou idiota, Ross. Ontem, você não tirou os olhos de cima de minha esposa durante todo o jantar, depois você queria passar alguns dias na casa de mamãe e hoje você voltou para visitá-la. Não venha querer me convencer de que você tornou-se um filho carente dos laços maternos, Ross. Você nunca foi um filho protetor. Por isso, o aviso está dado! Tome cuidado, meu irmão. Quando se trata de Scarlett, eu me transformo em um louco!"

Rhett deu um soco na mesa e respirou fundo. Ele lutava para recuperar a calma, mas não conseguia. Respirou fundo novamente.

" Nunca imaginei que você era tão ciumento, meu irmão. Devia dar mais carinho para Scarlett, pois parece que sua esposa está precisando muito..." Ross falou com uma voz estranhamente calma para aquela situação.

" Cale-se, seu maldito! Não me obrigue á te dar um soco na cara! Meu casamento não te diz respeito! O aviso já foi dado! Por isso, pense bem antes de ir na casa de mamãe para tentar ver a minha mulher! " Rhett gritou com os olhos negros dançando de raiva. " Tenha uma boa noite, Ross. Espero não ter que procurá-lo novamente."

Rhett saiu do bar fervendo de raiva. Ele seria capaz de matar qualquer um, que chegasse perto de Scarlett. Ele mesmo, não reconhecia a quantidade de ciúmes que sentia. Ficava cego e completamente louco. " Scarlett é um veneno! Um veneno para o meu sangue!" ele pensou enquanto caminhava em direção a praça onde Corn esperava com a carruagem.

Dentro do bar, sentado na mesa, Ross riu de raiva e virou mais um copo de uísque. Pensando em Rhett e Scarlett, ele murmurou com raiva.

" Você vai me pagar, Rhett. E você também, Scarlett. Ah, minha cara prostituta, nós ainda nos veremos de novo."


	32. Madrugada

Capítulo 32: Madrugada

Rhett chegou em casa com os nervos pulsando de raiva. Ele foi recebido na porta por Eleanor e Rosemary que estavam muito preocupadas.

" Rhett, meu filho. Onde você estava?" perguntou Eleanor com os olhos aflitos." Você saiu correndo de casa e não avisou ninguém e..."

" Mamãe, eu tinha alguns negócios para resolver." Rhett respondeu categoricamente procurando encerrar o assunto.

" Mas, meu filho, você nem jantou antes de ir..." disse Eleanor abraçada com ele.

" Eu não estou com fome. Tinha negócios importantíssimos para resolver que não podiam esperar. Mas, já estou aqui, e agora, eu quero descansar..." Rhett disse entrando em casa.

" Rhett. " Rosemary chamou atraindo a atenção dele. " Scarlett não saiu do quarto para jantar. Nany levou uma bandeja pra ela, mas não comeu nada. Nany desceu com a bandeja intocada."

" Eu tentei falar com ela, meu filho, mas Nany disse que Scarlett estava dormindo." Eleanor explicou.

" Eu vou subir para ver Scarlett..." Rhett disse preocupado olhando para as escadas.

" Não vá, meu filho. Scarlett está dormindo. Melhor deixar para falar com ela amanhã. Deve ser a dor de cabeça que ela teve hoje á tarde. Mas, eu fico preocupada. Meu filho, ela já não come quase nada. Se ficar sem comer pode ficar doente."

" Por isso, que eu gostaria de subir e ver minha esposa, mamãe. Boa noite, minhas queridas. " Rhett despediu-se, subindo calmamente as escadas. Scarlett não estava alimentando-se direito. Aquilo apavorou Rhett. "Há quanto tempo, ela está comendo tão pouco ou quase nada?" Ele perguntou para si mesmo. " Mas, que menina mais birrenta! Ela é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ganhar esse jogo! Apenas para dizer que venceu! Scarlett não me ama de verdade!" ele concluiu seu pensamento bufando de raiva.

" Boa noite, Rhett." Rosemary e Eleanor disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Chegando em frente ao quarto de Scarlett, ele bateu calmamente na porta. Não teve nenhuma resposta. Bateu na porta novamente. Sem respostas. Bateu de novo, só que mais forte. Ouviu passos dentro do quarto. Respirou aliviado. Rhett escutou o barulho da chave virar na porta e viu o movimento da porta abrindo. Scarlett não abriu a porta totalmente e colocou seu rosto para fora. Ela estava sonolenta e olhando para Rhett falou praticamente dormindo.

" O quê você quer Rhett? Eu estava dormindo."

" Eu fiquei sabendo que você não jantou e..." ele respondeu com seus olhos negros angustiados.

" Você veio incomodar o meu sono, para me perguntar se eu jantei? Como foi a sua noite, Rhett? Divertiu-se bastante em um bordel?" Scarlett perguntou irritada, com os olhos verdes chispando de raiva e ciúmes.

" Se vamos discutir, Scarlett. Me deixe entrar." Rhett pediu calmamente, mas satisfeito com o ciúmes que sua esposa estava sentindo.

" Não. Eu quero dormir. Boa noite!" Scarlett retrucou fechando a porta na cara dele e voltando á trancá-la.

Rhett bufou de raiva. Pensou em bater na porta novamente. Pensou em derrubar aquela maldita porta. Mas, desistiu e foi para o seu quarto, que ficava em frente ao quarto dela. Entrando no quarto, ele tirou o paletó e a camisa, deixando o peito nu e musculoso á mostra. Sentou-se na cama e acendeu um charuto. Scarlett estava virando a cabeça dele, e aos poucos, Rhett sentia-se incapaz de se defender.

Ela estava com raiva dele, mas também estava com ciúmes. Rhett sorriu ao pensar sobre isso. Scarlett achou que ele saiu de casa para ir em um bordel. Ele soltou a fumaça pela boca, satisfeito. No fundo, apesar de negar para si mesmo, Rhett sabia que amava aquela menina atrevida e teimosa. Ver o ciúmes de Scarlett estampado em seus olhos verdes, deixou Rhett maravilhado. Como era bom, ver Scarlett sentindo ciúmes. Rhett deitou na cama e sorriu satisfeito, terminando de fumar o seu charuto. " Ela estava com ciúmes de mim. Ela estava morrendo de ciúmes!" Rhett pensou rindo baixinho.

Durante a madrugada, Rhett acordou quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Scarlett abrir. Ele levantou-se rapidamente da cama e encostou seu ouvido na porta. Escutou passos pelo corredor e descendo as escadas. Correu para vestir sua camisa, mas deixou alguns botões abertos, revelando boa parte de seu peito bronzeado. Esperou alguns minutos e abriu a porta de seu quarto cuidadosamente. Olhou para o quarto de Scarlett e viu que a porta estava aberta. Ela estava lá embaixo. E sozinha. Pensou em voltar á dormir, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte puxando-o para fora do quarto. Ele sabia que precisava ficar longe de Scarlett o máximo possível, mas o coração sempre traía a sua razão.

Chegou no andar térreo e foi em direção da sala de estar. A sala estava escura, mas Rhett percebeu que a porta lateral estava aberta. Andou calmamente até a porta. E saiu na varanda. Não viu Scarlett por ali. Resolveu ir até o jardim dos fundos. Chegando lá, Rhett se escondeu atrás da coluna romana e ficou observando Scarlett. Ela estava de costas para ele, bebendo um copo de conhaque e olhando para a lua, que iluminava boa parte do jardim naquela madrugada fria. Scarlett parecia uma deusa grega iluminada pelo luar, com os cabelos longos e pretos soltos, caídos pelas costas, a pele branca pálida iluminada pelo luar e o roupão de veludo verde agarrado em seu corpo perfeitamente. Rhett pensou em Athena, Afrodite, Àrtemis. Scarlett era ainda mais bonita do que qualquer uma delas. O coração dele começou á bater fortemente dentro do peito. Scarlett era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Ela era um oásis no meio do deserto. Como ele desejava tê-la nos braços. Beijá-la e amar o seu corpo até o amanhecer. Rhett começou á tremer e não era por causa do frio. O corpo dele implorava pelo corpo dela. Ele olhou para a cintura fina de Scarlett e suspirou. Era muito difícil ter aquele anjo negro na frente dele e não poder possuí-lo, sabendo que aquele anjo negro queria o corpo dele também. Mas, Rhett tinha que manter o controle de si mesmo. Tinha que manter a compostura. Tinha que deixar a razão controlar o seu corpo. Tinha que sufocar os gritos do seu coração. Como ele iria conseguir viver sem Scarlett após o divórcio? Isso era algo que ele não conseguia responder. Se Rhett conseguisse acreditar no amor dela, se ele conseguisse ter a coragem para arriscar seu coração novamente. Mas, ele era um covarde e tinha medo. Ele tinha medo de sofrer tudo aquilo novamente, tinha medo de ser controlado por Scarlett, tinha medo de confirmar que a paixão de Scarlett era infantil e passageira.

Resolveu se aproximar e fazer com que Scarlett soubesse que ele estava ali. Chegou mais perto dela, e sentiu o cheiro de seu perfume. Ele apertou os dedos, tentando controlar o seu ardor.

" Boa noite, senhora Butler. Bebendo escondida, eu suponho..." Rhett sussurrou quase no ouvido dela.

" Santo Deus!" ela gritou pulando pra trás e quase derrubando o copo. Colocou o copo sobre a pequena mureta da varanda. " Você está querendo me matar do coração?"

" Eu achei que já tinha conseguido, senhora Butler. Mas, acho que terei que trabalhar para isso melhor." Rhett respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro, mostrando os dentes brancos e brilhantes. Seus olhos negros brilhavam de desejo.

" Eu estou vendo que você continua bisbilhoteiro e espião, Capitão Butler." ela respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

Rhett viu a abertura do roupão dela, mostrando uma parte da camisola branca praticamente transparente. Ele conseguiu ver a curva dos seios firmes e lamentou não conseguir ver os mamilos rosados porque estavam tampados pelo roupão. Scarlett também reparou que seu marido estava com a camisa parcialmente aberta, mostrando o peito bronzeado que ela queria tanto beijar, lamber e passar suas mãos. Os olhos negros de Rhett fixaram por alguns segundos os olhos verdes de Scarlett. Ela não conseguiu decifrar o seu olhar, mas estava tremendo muito. Desejo, paixão, amor, orgulho ferido, raiva e medo da rejeição se misturavam dentro do coração dela. Rhett olhou para os lábios dela. Os lábios vermelhos que estavam carentes de beijos. Por um momento, ele ficou hipnotizado. Ele queria ser dominado por aquela rainha da noite. Suas mãos começaram á tremer, mas logo que Scarlett virou o rosto, ele conseguiu dominar-se mais uma vez.

" Eu não estava te espionando, minha cara. Escutei um barulho e vim ver oque era, apenas isso." Rhett respondeu blefando mais uma vez.

" Se você já viu, pode voltar para o seu quarto..." Scarlett disse asperamente. Ela ainda estava com raiva e ciúmes dele.

" E perder a visão dessa linda lua ?" ele perguntou olhando para o céu.

" Bom, se você vai ficar aqui, eu vou entrar. Boa noite, Capitão Butler." Scarlett disse se retirando. Rhett segurou o braço dela e pediu:

" Não. Não vá ainda. Eu quero falar com você."

" Você gostaria de me contar sobre a noite agradável que teve no bordel, Rhett? Muito obrigada, mas eu não tenho interesse em saber!" Scarlett olhou furiosamente para ele. Rhett caiu na gargalhada.

" Ah! Minha pequena ciumenta..." Rhett murmurou logo que parou de rir.

" Não sou ciumenta! Não sou ciumenta!" Scarlett gritou batendo o pé no chão furiosa. " Você vive rodeado de prostitutas e não se preocupa com oque a sua mãe e a sua irmã podem pensar sobre você, sobre nós, sobre mim ! O quê elas irão pensar de mim, se souberem disso? Irão achar que eu não consigo cumprir com o meu papel de esposa !

" Isso não deixa de ser verdade, Scarlett. Você me expulsou do seu quarto e da sua cama, lembra? E elas sabem que dormimos em quartos separados." Rhett disse com um sorriso irônico ." Mas, pode ficar tranquila, senhora Butler. Eu não estive em nenhum bordel nesta noite. Tinha outros tipos de negócios para resolver."

" Bom, o quê você gostaria de falar comigo, Rhett? Estou com frio e quero voltar para a minha cama." Ela perguntou mais tranquila após saber que o marido não esteve com nenhuma prostituta.

" Eu quero novamente te pedir desculpas pelo que disse ontem na hora do jantar. Eu sei que você nunca iria ter qualquer proximidade com Ross."

" Será que o Capitão Butler está começando á confiar em mim?" Scarlett perguntou ironicamente.

" Scarlett, você se esqueceu de que eu posso lê-la como um livro aberto? Sei que você não suporta Ross." Rhett explicou calmamente.

" Da mesma maneira que eu não suporto você, Rhett. Vocês dois tem bastante em comum." Scarlett falou com o queixo erguido e petulante.

" Sim, é verdade. Acho que somos bem parecidos em alguns aspectos." Rhett confirmou lembrando de que ele e Ross queriam e desejavam a mesma mulher. Mas, Scarlett não percebeu a verdadeira intenção por trás de suas palavras.

" Espero que não briguemos mais, enquanto eu estiver aqui, Rhett. As crianças vão chegar e eu não quero que elas presenciem essas situações desagradáveis."

" Você, está certa, minha querida. Eu vou procurar controlar as minhas palavras rudes e ignorantes. Lembre-se: temos que continuar fingindo que ainda temos um casamento para a minha mãe, pelo menos por enquanto."

" Eu imagino que você irá contar pra ela que pretende se divorciar de mim, Rhett. Você só está atrasando a decepção que sua mãe irá ter. Wade e Ella também irão ficar muito tristes."

" Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, quando chegar o momento, Scarlett. E minha mãe sempre fica do meu lado. Em relação as crianças, pretendo continuar tendo contato com elas, ainda que eu esteja divorciado de você. Podemos voltar á ser amigos, como éramos antes desse fracassado casamento."

" À partir do momento em que você se divorciar de mim, eu nunca mais vou querer vê-lo, Rhett Butler. E você não terá mais nenhum contato com meus filhos!" Scarlett disse decidida.

" È uma pena, minha cara. Você devia deixar de ser egoísta e pensar em seus filhos, afinal: eles gostam de mim."

" Mas, irão deixar de gostar com o tempo. Bom, se você não se importa, eu vou entrar e dormir. Não temos mais nada para conversar."

" Você poderia ficar aqui fora olhando a lua, junto comigo. Ela está linda hoje!" Rhett disse suspirando.

" Não, muito obrigado! Vou dormir. Boa noite!" Scarlett disse furiosa após ouvir que Rhett estava realmente decidido a se divorciar dela.

Scarlett virou-se e caminhou em direção a porta lateral para entrar na casa, deixando Rhett sozinho. Ele acompanhou os passos dela com os olhos, até Scarlett desaparecer de sua visão. Olhou para a lua e suspirou consigo mesmo:

" Boa noite, meu amor..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Queridos leitores: gostaria da opinião de vocês. Gostaria de saber se estão gostando da história. Nos próximos capítulos, Scarlett ganhará uma rival: Anne Hampton. Obrigada! Não percam os próximos capítulos! Muitas reviravoltas ainda virão ! A história só está no começo...**


	33. Uma nova rival para Scarlett

Capítulo 33: Uma nova rival para Scarlett

No final da tarde do dia seguinte, Rosemary recebeu uma visita. Ela estava na sala de estar, lendo um livro e conversando com Scarlett, quando Liz apareceu para anunciar a presença de Anne Hampton. Logo, que Anne entrou na sala, Rosemary correu para cumprimentá-la. Anne era uma amiga de Rosemary e Eleanor gostava muito dela. Scarlett reparou na moça sem dar muita atenção. Ela era mais uma daquelas moças da região sem graça alguma. Usava um vestido simples, tinha os cabelos castanhos claros amarrados no alto da cabeça e os olhos castanhos claros também. Scarlett reparou que aquela moça devia ter uns 23 ou 24 anos e era muito tímida. Ela lembrava Charles Hamilton em sua versão feminina, mas também tinha a doçura na voz e os gestos meigos de Mellanie Wilkes.

" Scarlett, gostaria de te apresentar Anne Hampton, minha amiga de longa data." Rosemary disse quando ela e Anne aproximaram-se de Scarlett." Anne, essa é Scarlett, minha cunhada, casada com meu irmão Rhett."

Ambas se cumprimentaram com um beijo rápido na bochecha. E Anne permaneceu olhando para Scarlett com admiração. Ela também nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bonita em toda a sua vida.

" Prazer em conhecê-la, Scarlett. Você é muito bonita. O Capitão Butler é um homem de sorte." Anne disse timidamente.

" O prazer é meu. Você é uma moça muito gentil." Scarlett disse sorrindo com o elogio.

" Bom, vamos sentar e conversar um pouco." Rosemary ofereceu para ambas." Faz muito tempo que não te vejo, Anne. Por onde andou?"

" Eu estava em Savannah, na casa da minha irmã Sandy Jhonson. Ela estava grávida e estava com problemas na gestação, então eu fui ajudar á cuidar dela, até o bebê nascer. E estou muito feliz, pois sou tia de uma linda menina." Anne respondeu encantada com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

" Minha mãe vai ficar muito feliz quando te ver, Anne. Ela sempre gostou muito de você." Rosemary disse sorrindo com seus dentes brancos e alinhados que lembravam tanto o sorriso de Rhett.

" A senhora Eleanor não está?" Anne perguntou com seu jeito doce sentada no sofá.

" Não. Ela saiu com o meu irmão Rhett para fazer algumas compras, mas eles estarão logo de volta. Enquanto isso, vou pedir para Liz servir o chá aqui na sala." Rosemary respondeu levantando-se do sofá. " Eu já volto."

Rosemary saiu da sala e deixou Scarlett e Anne sozinhas. Anne continuou olhando para Scarlett como se ela fosse uma deusa, uma rainha, um ser de outro mundo. Scarlett achava tudo aquilo muito engraçado. Era bom ter o ego massageado. Ela gostava quando outras moças admiravam a sua beleza em vez de terem inveja dela. Scarlett gostava de causar inveja nos outros por pura provocação, mas no fundo, ela preferia ser admirada. Anne não era feia, mas era sem graça e sem sabor. Não era aquela moça que iria se destacar no meio da multidão. Mas, era uma dama educada e provavelmente criada em uma boa família.

" Você é do Sul, Scarlett?" Anne perguntou após alguns minutos admirando sua beleza.

" Sim. Sou da Geórgia, de Clayton County. Mas, eu e meu marido moramos em Atlanta." Scarlett respondeu docemente.

" Eu fui para Atlanta umas duas vezes e gostei muito de lá. È um lugar bastante agitado com muitos restaurantes e lojas."

" Eu tenho uma loja em Atlanta..." Scarlett disse levantando o queixo com superioridade, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

" Oh! Mas, seu marido te deixa trabalhar?" Anne perguntou chocada.

" Sim. Rhett sempre admirou minha habilidade para os negócios."

Rosemary voltou para a sala, seguida por Liz, que trazia uma enorme bandeja de prata com chá e bolachas. Ficaram tomando chá e conversando animadamente, durante algum tempo, até a chegada de Eleanor e Rhett.

" Anne, minha querida, é muito bom vê-la após tanto tempo." Eleanor disse abraçando Anne, logo que entrou na sala.

Rhett ficou olhando para Scarlett, que estava sentada no sofá tomando uma xícara de chá. Ele ficou durante um bom tempo paralisado olhando para ela. Scarlett procurou disfarçar o seu olhar, e quando olhava disfarçadamente, Rhett fazia um sorriso zombeteiro para ela. Ele gostava de ver Scarlett como uma menina apaixonada, tentando esconder seus sentimentos, fingindo que não olhava para ele.

" Rhett, meu filho, você se lembra de Anne Hampton, amiga de Rosemary? " perguntou Eleanor ao lado de Anne, desviando a atenção de Rhett .

Rhett olhou para Anne. Ele lembrou-se que ela era uma menina quando a conheceu. Ele a viu pela última vez, no funeral de seu pai. Cumprimentou-a com educação e cordialidade. Tirou o chapéu panamá da cabeça, mostrou um sorriso agradável e curvou-se, pegando a mão dela e dando um beijo formal.

" Boa tarde, Miss Hampton. È um prazer revê-la após tantos anos."

Anne suspirou por dentro quando viu Rhett Butler entrando na sala. Desde menina, ela sempre sentiu uma paixão oculta por ele. Seu jeito cafajeste, sua beleza física e viril e sua péssima reputação atraiam á ela completamente. Anne sempre sonhou e suspirou por ele em segredo. Quando sentiu o bigode dele roçando sua mão para cumprimentá-la, ela quase desmaiou de emoção. Ele era o capitão do bloqueio, o capitão que ela desejava tanto. Mas, Anne era muito tímida, considerada uma verdadeira dama, e nunca teve coragem de demonstrar seus sentimentos ou tentar uma aproximação. Agora, que ele estava casado com uma mulher maravilhosamente bela, Anne perdeu as esperanças.

" O prazer é meu, Capitão Butler. Quando te vi pela última vez, eu era apenas uma garota." Anne disse sem conseguir disfarçar seu olhar de admiração e amor por ver aquele homem tão bonito e formoso. seus olhos brilhavam de emoção e devoção.

" Você tornou-se uma mulher muito bonita, senhorita Hampton." Rhett elogiou com um sorriso no rosto deixando Anne sem jeito.

" Obrigada, Capitão Butler, o senhor é muito gentil." Anne corou envergonhada, mas estava radiante após receber aquele elogio. Isso reacendeu a velha paixão que sentia e por um momento, ela não importou-se se Rhett era um homem casado.

Scarlett não importou-se com as palavras de Rhett. Ela já estava acostumada com os galanteios do marido para agradar as pessoas. Rhett disse aquelas palavras por educação e gentileza. Ele nunca iria olhar para alguém tão sem sal como Anne. Scarlett continuou tomando sua xícara de chá, despreocupadamente e sem perceber os olhares apaixonados que Anne direcionava disfarçadamente para o seu marido, uma vez ou outra.


	34. Uma surpresa

Capítulo 34: Uma surpresa

Anne foi convidada para jantar com a família Butler naquele dia. Ela aceitou gentilmente, após Eleanor repetir o convite duas vezes, pois Anne estava dispersa olhando e cobiçando Rhett Butler. Scarlett não percebeu a atenção que a menina dirigia para o seu marido, mas Rhett percebeu aqueles olhos castanhos e apaixonados em cima dele. Ele ficou sem jeito. Já era acostumado á ser cobiçado pelas mulheres, principalmente durante a guerra quando era corredor de bloqueio, mas não imaginava que a senhorita Hampton pudesse ficar interessada por ele.

Durante o jantar, Anne continuava olhando para o seu objeto de desejo uma vez ou outra, sempre disfarçadamente. Rhett, em compensação, estava olhando para Scarlett e reparando mais uma vez que ela não estava comendo quase nada. " Ela está determinada em continuar com esse jogo. Quer me matar de preocupação." Rhett pensou consigo mesmo. Ele achava que o apetite escasso de Scarlett, era apenas uma chantagem emocional para trazê-lo de volta para ela. Ele procurou não dar muita atenção, mostrando que ela não o preocupava em nada. Dirigiu docemente a palavra para Anne.

" Senhorita Anne, como está a sua família? Fiquei sabendo que sua irmã teve um bebê." Rhett perguntou docemente para a menina que estava sentada de frente para ele.

" Minha família está muito bem, Capitão Butler. E minha irmã teve uma linda menina." Anne respondeu sorrindo timidamente, mas com os olhos brilhando de alegria. "Ele é tão bonito." ela pensava enquanto olhava para os seus olhos negros com admiração.

" Você pode me chamar de Rhett, não precisa de toda essa formalidade." Rhett disse suavemente fazendo Anne corar.

Essas últimas palavras atraíram a atenção de Scarlett. Ela até aquele momento, procurou não ficar olhando para Rhett e estava entretida conversando com Eleanor sobre o baile de Santa Cecília. Scarlett olhou para o marido e depois para Anne. Foi quando ela percebeu o olhar apaixonado que a menina dirigia para o seu marido. " Como pude ser tão tola? Essa menina sem sal, considerada uma grande dama está de olho no meu marido!" ela pensou consigo mesma, procurando manter a calma.

" Obrigada... capitão...er...Rhett." Anne respondeu maravilhada.

" Assim eu me sinto melhor, senhorita Hampton..." disse Rhett sorrindo e percebendo o olhar indignado que Scarlett dirigiu para ele.

" Pode me chamar de Anne. Apenas Anne." ela disse corando de vergonha.

" Ele quer me matar de ciúmes. Canalha ! Homem de coração negro." Scarlett pensou indignada olhando para os dois que agora conversavam sobre Charleston. Anne se soltou completamente, não parecia mais ser tão tímida. Ela até esqueceu que Scarlett estava sentada ao lado dele, observando com olhos de falcão tudo oque estava acontecendo. Como Scarlett podia achar que aquela menina lembrava Mellanie em alguma coisa? " Ela é uma dama falsa! Mellanie nunca cobiçou o marido das outras."pensou irritada. Rhett percebeu que aquela situação incomodava Scarlett e decidiu continuar jogando. Ele gostou de ver Scarlett com ciúmes na noite anterior e queria provocar esse sentimento nela novamente. Continuou tratando Anne com um carinho na voz, uma doçura no olhar e escutando suas palavras com toda a atenção que podia dar e evitou completamente olhar para Scarlett, como se ela não estivesse ali.

" Eu não vou mostrar que estou com ciúmes! Não vou! Minha vontade é de matar os dois! Como ousam?" Scarlett pensou fervendo de ciúmes, mas resolveu fingir que Rhett não estava ali, e que a conversa animada que ele tinha com Anne sobre Charleston, livros e peças de teatro não incomodavam em nada. Continuou conversando com Eleanor e respirando fundo para não perder o controle. Rhett olhava rapidamente para ela e sorria sarcástico ao perceber seu ciúmes tão mal disfarçado. Ele conseguia lê-la como um livro e aquele jogo de deixá-la enciumada, estava muito interessante.

Rosemary percebeu a situação e não gostou nada dos olhares apaixonados de Anne para o seu irmão. Ela que sempre teve Anne em tão alta estima, estava decepcionada. Rosemary sabia que Rhett era carismático e durante aqueles dias, ela percebeu que ele gostava de provocar Scarllet como um menino de escola primária. Mas, estava inconformada, por Anne estar cobiçando um homem casado. E Rosemary era completamente apaixonada por Scarlett. " Rhett é casado! Como ela pode olhar para ele? Eu achei que a conhecia, mas me enganei..." Rosemary pensou com raiva e decepção.

No final do jantar, Rhett pediu a palavra para fazer uma declaração atraindo a atenção de todas as mulheres que estavam sentadas á mesa.

" Senhoras. Gostaria de um minuto para dizer algumas palavras..."

" Diga, meu filho, estamos todas te ouvindo." Eleanor disse sorrindo para ele.

" Gostaria de dizer que eu comprei há dois dias atrás, Dunmore Landing de volta." Rhett declarou sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

" Meu filho, que surpresa maravilhosa! " Eleanor exclamou feliz.

Scarlett olhou para ele e por um breve momento sua raiva foi dissipada dando lugar a uma admiração contida. "Ele comprou Dunmore Landing! Ele recuperou as terras de sua infância! Ele lutou para tê-las de volta. Ele tem amor pelo Landing como eu tenho por Tara!" ela pensou procurando esconder seu sorriso, mas seus olhos verdes brilhavam de emoção e isso não passou desapercebido para Rhett Butler que olhou para ela rapidamente. Anne olhava para ele, encantada e sorrindo feito uma boba e Rosemary levantou-se da cadeira para abraçá-lo.

" Rhett, eu estou tão feliz também!" Rosemary gritou abraçando-o fortemente.

" Era uma surpresa que gostaria de compartilhar. Em janeiro pretendo começar á reformar o Landing e vou deixar tudo tão bonito quanto era antes da guerra." Rhett afirmou sorrindo e verdadeiramente feliz.

" Meus parabéns, Rhett." Scarlett disse fazendo pouco caso, procurando esconder suas verdadeiras emoções.

" Obrigado, senhora Butler." Rhett respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico para ela.

" Essa é uma noticia muito boa, Rhett!" Anne elogiou timidamente atraindo a atenção de Rhett para ela. Rhett olhou para ela e disse sussurrando provocadoramente com os olhos negros maliciosos:

" Quando estiver tudo reformado, gostaria de te levar para conhecer o Landing, Anne. Tenho certeza de que você vai amar"

Anne suspirou e não conseguiu dizer nada. Scarlett ficou furiosa. Aquilo era demais pra ela. Rhett convidando Anne para passear no Landing? E ela? Ela era a esposa dele. Scarlett jogou o guardanapo de pano em cima da mesa e se retirou pisando fundo de raiva.

" Scarlett, o quê aconteceu, querida?" Eleanor perguntou preocupada, mas não obteve respostas.

Rhett riu de emoção. Scarlett teve um ataque de ciúmes na frente dele. Ela estava mais uma vez morrendo de ciúmes . Rosemary jogou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e levantou-se da cadeira furiosa também.

" Olhe o que você fez Rhett? Por quê você tem que ser tão insuportável ás vezes? Eu também vou me retirar. Com licença mamãe, com licença Anne. " e saiu da sala sem olhar pra trás.

" Foi apenas um convite gentil, não sei por quê elas ficaram tão irritadas? " Rhett perguntou inocentemente fingindo não saber o motivo. Ele estava radiante de felicidade por causa do ciúmes de Scarlett.

Anne sentiu-se mal com toda aquela situação. Ela queria sair correndo dali. Não percebeu que apenas foi usada por Rhett para provocar ciúmes em Scarlett. Ela acreditou verdadeiramente que a atenção que ele dirigiu para ela durante todo o jantar era sincera.

" Acho melhor eu ir para casa..." Anne falou sem ter coragem de olhar para Rhett e Eleanor. Rhett fez pouco caso, sem Scarlett ali, ele voltou á ser distante com ela.

" Não, minha filha. Vamos terminar de jantar e então eu pedirei para Corn te levar em sua casa." Eleanor falou olhando para Rhett severamente. Rhett riu divertido mais uma vez. Todas as mulheres daquela casa estavam bravas com ele.

Scarlett trancou a porta do seu quarto e jogou os travesseiros contra a parede com raiva. Ela sentiu-se humilhada na frente de todos. Segurou as lágrimas. A raiva era mais forte e impediu-a de chorar. Ela queria ir embora, voltar para Atlanta, Tara ou qualquer outro lugar que não pudesse ver Rhett Butler nunca mais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rhett não perde a oportunidade de provocar Scarlett. Ele está adorando essa nova faceta ciumenta dela. Aguardem os próximos capítulos!**


	35. Um aviso amigável

Capítulo 35: Um aviso amigável

Anne Hampton reapareceu na residência dos Butlers cinco dias depois daquele jantar. Scarlett estava conversando com Rosemary tranquilamente, ambas sentadas no sofá da sala de estar, sobre o vestido que elas planejavam usar no baile de Santa Cecília e Anne entrou acompanhada por Eleanor. Ela apareceu tímida com sua voz doce e seus gestos educados e contidos. Scarlett não conseguiu esconder a raiva ao vê-la. Desde aquele último jantar, Scarlett procurou ficar o máximo distante possível de Rhett Butler. Durante aquela semana, ele passou á ficar o dia todo no banco e a noite, ela procurava trocar pouquíssimas palavras com ele durante ou após o jantar. Rhett percebeu que a cada dia que passava, ele estava mais atraído pela esposa atrevida e teimosa, mas agradeceu interiormente o distanciamento de Scarlett e apegou-se ao trabalho. Precisava de distância para recuperar as forças e continuar rejeitando-a e desprezando-a, pois suas forças estavam se esgotando e ele estava próximo de perder o controle completamente. Decidiu que iria se focar no banco até o último dia daquele ano e depois iria ficar focado na reconstrução de Dunmore Landing. Sabendo que Scarlett sentia ciúmes dele, deixou-o mais próximo da rendição. Ele não podia perder aquele jogo e estava decidido a ganhar de qualquer jeito. Durante as noites e madrugadas, eram as horas mais frágeis para Rhett. Ele bebia alguns copos de uísque até pegar no sono. Sabendo que sua esposa estava dormindo no quarto de frente para o seu, usando aquelas camisolas provocantes, era o suficiente para virar a cabeça dele. Ele não sentia falta do corpo de uma prostituta. Rhett pagou para possuir diversas prostitutas em sua última viagem, mas sentia falta do corpo de Scarlett e do cheiro do corpo dela. Era inebriante. Ele tinha também uma curiosidade torturante em experimentar levá-la para a cama, sabendo que ela o queria desesperadamente. Como ela iria se comportar? Imaginando uma Scarlett completamente devassa e entregue, disposta á participar de todos os jogos sexuais que ele adorava tanto, deixava-o com o corpo enrijecido e pegando fogo. Rhett continuava não acreditando no amor dela, mas sabia que ela queria muito ir para a cama com ele.

Scarlett em compensação, estava desiludida. Ela ficou com muita raiva de Rhett, e após perceber que ele não fez questão de procurá-la para pedir perdão, ou até mesmo, se aproximar dela; Scarlett começou á perder as esperanças. Ela nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil trazê-lo de volta. Sempre confiou em sua beleza física e em seu charme para virar a cabeça dos homens, e aquilo não estava tendo o menor efeito sobre Rhett. Ele definitivamente não a queria mais. E agora, Scarlett se via incapaz de levar seu plano de sedução adiante e ter um filho com ele para fazê-lo ficar com ela para sempre, como planejou anteriormente. Ela estava emagrecendo aos poucos com sua tristeza contida, mas Rhett também parecia não se importar com isso. Às vezes, ela tinha vontade de arrumar suas malas e ir embora de Charleston, mas sempre quando pensava em Rhett, sua teimosia ganhava e ela continuava ali, á espera de uma chance. Durante a noite, era muito difícil para dormir. Ela tinha vontade de beber, e só podia beber escondida de Eleanor e Rosemary. O quê sua sogra e sua cunhada iriam pensar se soubessem que ela adorava uma bebida? Às vezes, conseguia fugir do quarto durante a madrugada para beber rapidamente um copo de conhaque e isso a tranquilizava um pouco. Mas, quando deitava na cama, a tortura de Scarlett apenas começava. Ela ficava pensando em Rhett, querendo-o muito e algumas vezes chegou á chorar com a cabeça escondida no travesseiro. Ela se arrependeu de fazer aquele acordo com Rhett. Ele continuava evitando-a, sendo cruel com ela e rejeitando-a. Nada melhorou para ela, nada evoluiu. Ela não queria o divórcio. Queria Rhett de volta. Mas, não sabia como seria o futuro dos dois quando deixasse a casa de Eleanor no início de janeiro. Ela não sabia nem se veria Rhett novamente. Dentro de alguns dias, as crianças estariam em Charleston e ela poderia se distrair um pouco com elas.

Logo que Anne Hampton aproximou-se, Rosemary não conseguiu esconder que não queria ela lá. Cumprimentou-a fazendo pouco caso, o que deixou a menina chateada. E Scarlett não conseguiu esconder sua raiva, fechou a cara e apenas estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Eleanor estava alheia a atitude hostil das duas com a menina e pediu para Liz servir o chá para todas elas. Anne percebeu que Rosemary e Scarlett estavam bravas com ela, mas a vontade de ver Rhett Butler novamente, trouxe -a de volta para a mansão dos Butlers sem se importar com elas. Desde o último jantar que passou naquela casa, Anne sonhava acordada e pensava em Rhett o dia todo, suspirando pelos cantos. Ela imaginava os dois em Dunmore Landing passeando juntos e se beijando apaixonadamente. Ela sabia que Rhett estava no banco, por isso apareceu na hora do chá, esperando para ser convidada para jantar e poder vê-lo novamente. Scarlett já sabia que Anne estava lá para ver o marido dela novamente. Rhett podia chegar á qualquer momento, e ela não iria suportar mais um jantar como o último, em que se sentiu tão desrespeitada, com tanto ciúmes e tão humilhada. Ela tinha que pensar e pensar rápido em uma forma de tirar Anne de dentro daquela casa. Decidiu enfrentar sua rival, que com aquela cara de santa não conseguia enganá-la em nada. Scarlett sabia que Anne era perigosa e capaz de roubar o marido de outra. Ela apenas fingia ser tímida e educada. Era uma dama falsa.

Rhett chegou em casa e viu que as mulheres estavam entretidas na sala de estar. Ele subiu rapidamente as escadas para pegar seus charutos que estavam dentro de seu quarto e depois iria para a sala cumprimentá-las. Nenhuma delas percebeu a chegada de Rhett.

Scarlett levantou-se da poltrona e interrompeu o assunto de Eleanor e Anne. Aquilo era o cúmulo. Aquela menina sonsa estava querendo roubar o seu marido e agora a sua sogra também. Rosemary permaneceu quieta e evitava conversar com Anne. Ela estava furiosa com a ousadia dela. Decidiu tocar piano e o barulho da música não permitiu com que elas percebessem a presença de Rhett em casa.

" Anne, gostaria de te levar ao meu quarto, para te mostrar o vestido que vou usar para ir no baile de Santa Cecília. Gostaria de uma opinião que não seja familiar." Scarlett pediu fingindo um sorriso. Ela olhou rapidamente para Rosemary que parou de tocar piano naquele momento e piscou para ela, sorrindo cinicamente. Rosemary devolveu a piscada de olho sorrindo também, pois sabia que Scarlett gostaria de ficar a sós com Anne Hampton.

" Isso! Vá com Scarlett ver o vestido dela, Anne! Eu já dei a minha opinião, mas sabe como é? A Scarlett acha que eu disse que o vestido era muito bonito porque sou cunhada dela e gosto de agradá-la. Então, ela está á procura de uma opinião diferente e como você tem um gosto refinado, eu acho que a sua opinião teria uma grande validade ..." Rosemary disse incentivando Anne á ir até o quarto com Scarlett.

" Eu vou com você sim, Scarlett." Anne aceitou prontamente sorrindo para mostrar sua gentileza. "Com licença, Rosemary. Com licença, senhora Eleanor. Nós já voltamos." Anne disse levantando-se do sofá e seguindo Scarlett em direção ao quarto dela.

Rosemary riu baixinho e continuou tocando piano.

Logo que , chegaram no quarto, Anne entrou e Scarlett fechou a porta. Rhett ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto de Scarlett e abriu a porta do seu quarto calmamente. Foi quando percebeu que Scarlett estava falando alto e brigando com alguém. Ele saiu curioso e encostou o ouvido na porta do quarto dela para escutar tudo.

" Você pensa que eu sou uma tola, Anne Hampton? Você acha que me engana fazendo uma pose de grande dama?" Scarlett perguntou furiosa.

" Eu... eu não sei do quê você está falando, Scarlett. Achei que você iria me mostrar seu vestido e..." Anne falou docemente com uma voz assustada.

" Você sabe muito bem sobre oque eu estou falando! Você está de olho no meu marido, sua dama falsa! Sua... sua...sonsa! Em Clayton County eu conheci uma dama falsa, assim como você! O nome dela era Emmie Slattery! Aquela maldita foi a responsável por matar a minha mãe!" Scarlett gritou furiosa.

" Não... eu não estou de olho no Capitão Butler...você está me ofendendo!" Anne tentou se defender e pulou para trás assustada, mas Scarlett aproximou-se e segurou o braço dela cravando suas unhas.

" Não estava? Agora é Capitão Butler, não é, sua sonsa? Antes, era Rhett, com a maior intimidade! Isso que estou dizendo para você é muito pouco perto do que tenho vontade de fazer! Olhe para o meu marido novamente e vou arrancar seus olhos meigos com as minhas unhas, sua sem sal!"

" Ai, você está me machucando!" Anne gritou tentando tirar o seu braço das unhas afiadas de Scarlett.

" Isso é um aviso amigável, Anne." Disse Scarlett rosnando e apertando ainda mais suas unhas no braço de Anne Hampton. " Da próxima vez, eu vou enfiar essas unhas no seu rosto, você entendeu?"

Scarlett soltou o braço de Anne e empurrou-a contra a parede.

" Como você ousa?" Anne perguntou passando a mão em seu braço que doía por causa das unhas de Scarlett. " Vou contar tudo para a senhora Eleanor." ela ameaçou.

" Vá contar para ela, Anne. E além de eu te unhar, vou contar para ela que você estava cobiçando o meu marido! Eu não acredito que a senhora Eleanor irá aprovar uma atitude dessas... Ah, e tem mais: vou espalhar para toda a cidade que você cobiça o marido das outras e sua reputação será arruinada, sua dama sonsa! Por isso, eu te aconselho á ir embora dessa casa e não voltar nunca mais! E nem se atreva á olhar para o meu marido novamente, se não quiser perder os seus olhos!" Scarlett falou com desprezo.

" Oh"

" Agora, suma daqui!" Scarlett ordenou indo em direção da porta.

Nesse momento, Rhett correu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente. Ele escutou toda a conversa e no primeiro momento ficou chocado com a atitude de Scarlett. Ele nunca imaginou, nem em seus belos sonhos, que Scarlett agiria com tanta possessividade e ciúmes. Ele ficou boquiaberto por alguns instantes, enquanto escutou a porta do quarto abrir e passos apressados descerem as escadas em disparada.


	36. Acusação do passado

Capítulo 36: Acusação do passado

Após Anne Hampton descer as escadas correndo e deixar a casa de Eleanor sem sequer se despedir, Scarlett respirou aliviada. Ela viu através da janela de seu quarto o momento em que menina tímida correu pelo jardim ornamentado em direção ao grande portão da mansão dos Butlers. Sorriu satisfeita. " Essa dama falsa não vai voltar aqui nunca mais." pensou consigo mesma. Antes que Scarlett pensasse em voltar para a sala de estar, Rhett Butler abriu a porta do quarto dela sem bater.

" Pobre menina, senhora Butler... você foi muito cruel com ela ... você agiu como uma bruxa má igual aquelas das histórias de contos de fadas." Rhett comentou zombando enquanto Scarlett pulou para trás após levar um susto com a presença dele.

" O quê você está fazendo no meu quarto, Rhett Butler? Agora, já entra sem bater na porta ! Quanta ousadia!" Scarlett perguntou irritada.

" Eu estava no meu quarto, Scarlett. Estava atrás dos meus charutos, mas escutei gritos vindos do seu quarto e... " Rhett disse sorrindo para ela e colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

" E você escutou tudo?" Scarlett perguntou apavorada. Ela ficou gelada com a possibilidade de Rhett ter escutado toda aquela conversa. Ela planejou desde o inicio pegar Anne sozinha em um canto isolado, onde ninguém pudesse escutar nada.

" Minha cara, mamãe e Rosemary só não escutaram os seus gritos, porque Rosemary estava tocando piano. Era impossível não escutar sua calorosa conversa, Scarlett. Confesso que fiquei muito surpreso com seu instinto protetor. Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão possessiva e cheguei á ficar assustado, até mesmo com dó daquela pobre dama." Rhett respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

" Seu bisbilhoteiro! Seu intrometido ! " Scarlett bateu o pé no chão furiosa. A última coisa que ela queria era que Rhett tivesse escutado aquela conversa.

" Calma, senhora Butler, o seu segredo ficará guardado comigo. Já passamos por isso uma vez, você se lembra?" Rhett perguntou divertido lembrando do episódio da biblioteca em Twelve Oaks.

" Gostaria muito de esquecer, Capitão Butler! E eu só falei aquelas coisas para Anne porque ela era muito abusada..." Scarlett tentou explicar, mas estava com as mãos tremendo.

Rhett caiu na gargalhada. Scarlett tentava á qualquer custo disfarçar o ciúmes que sentia dele.

" Pare de rir de mim, seu patife!" Scarlett gritou com raiva.

" Eu estou rindo porque você insiste em mentir pra mim, minha querida." disse Rhett se aproximando dela. Ele colocou o dedo indicador docemente levantando o queixo de Scarlett para que pudesse olhar para os olhos dela. Seus olhos negros brilhavam e carinhosamente ele falou:

" Você estava com ciúmes de mim, Scarlett. Estava protegendo o seu querido marido com unhas e dentes das garras do adultério."

" Isso não é verdade!" Scarlett retrucou tirando o dedo dele de seu queixo e tremendo por inteira após ficar tão perto, sentindo sua respiração e seu cheiro. Suas pernas tremeram por debaixo do vestido e ela tentou manter o equilíbrio se apoiando na parede com uma das mãos. " Fiz isso para proteger a minha reputação e a reputação de sua família!"

" Scarlett, estou vendo nos seus maravilhosos olhos o brilho do ciúmes estampado. Desde aquele último jantar, você está me evitando e está com raiva de mim..." Rhett disse procurando permanecer sério e escondendo a felicidade que estava sufocando-o por dentro naquele momento.

" Você é um velhaco sujo e convencido, Rhett Butler. E eu não estava com ciúmes..."

" Não seja arrogante comigo, minha querida. Você estava morrendo de ciúmes de mim. Nunca imaginei que Scarlett Butler era uma mulher tão possessiva e ... "

" Cale-se! Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas! Simplesmente não irei servir de chacota aqui nessa cidade enquanto você corteja aquela criatura sem sal na frente de todos. Enquanto eu estiver aqui em Charleston, você irá me respeitar ! "

" Preocupada com a sua reputação, minha cara? Você nunca ficou preocupada com nada, nunca deu a minima para a velha guarda ou para as pessoas decentes. Então, eu posso concluir que você virou a protetora da moral e dos bons costumes. Mas, que mudança tão radical, senhora Butler! Me diga: o que ocasionou essa transformação... " Rhett perguntou rindo alto e bastante.

" Saia já daqui! Não quero você no meu quarto!" Scarlett gritou se sentindo acuada.

" Você quer me expulsar mais uma vez, Scarlett? Você não se cansa de expulsar-me quando nós dois sabemos que o seu verdadeiro desejo é que eu fique aqui e de preferência deitado na sua cama?" Rhett perguntou com os olhos ardendo de desejo, mas logo conseguiu camuflá-los.

" Sim... er... quero dizer... Não! Eu não quero você na minha cama e eu quero você fora do meu quarto! " Scarlett atrapalhou-se com suas palavras e corou após ver os olhos negros cheios de desejo olhando para ela.

" Sabe, senhora Butler. Estou admirado com a rapidez com que você livrou-se da sua rival. Não esperou aquela pobre dama tentar o seu marido por uma segunda vez. Mas, você não pode ser tão dura com ela, afinal: vocês duas tem muito em comum..." Rhett disse assumindo uma falsa frieza e sucumbindo o desejo ardente que sentia por dentro.

" Como você ousa me comparar com aquela idiota?" Scarlett rosnou com raiva.

" Minha querida, você esqueceu-se do seu passado? Você fez a mesma coisa que ela. Ah, minha pequena hipócrita. Acusa uma pobre moça de cobiçar o seu marido, mas cobiçou o marido de Mellanie Wilkes durante muitos anos. " Rhett falou tranquilamente.

" Você sempre tem que trazer á tona assuntos tão desagradáveis!? Eu não quero falar sobre isso! O passado não me importa! "

" Pois deveria, minha cara. Pois foi o passado que destruiu o nosso casamento ou devo dizer : Ashley Wilkes?"

" Você veio até aqui para jogar isso na minha cara? Para me humilhar mais uma vez?" ela perguntou irritada e procurando esconder a sua dor. " È capaz de você defender aquela sonsa e me pintar como se eu fosse o diabo!"

" Ela é uma boa moça, Scarlett. E acho que você foi muito cruel com ela. Eu acho que nós deveríamos convidá-la para um jantar para que você pudesse pedir-lhe perdão..." Rhett Butler falou sarcástico querendo provocar a ira e o ciúmes de Scarlett.

" O quê?! Como você ousa defendê-la e me propor uma coisa dessas, seu canalha?!" Scarlett gritou com os olhos ardendo de ódio e com vontade de quebrar o quarto inteiro em cima da cabeça dele.

Rhett caiu na risada mais uma vez. Ver Scarlett sentindo ódio e ciúmes era um afrodisíaco para ele. Ela procurou respirar fundo. Sabia que Rhett queria tirá-la fora de controle. Decidiu acalmar-se, mas não iria suportar ficar mais um minuto com aquele homem tão odioso dentro de seu quarto.

" Saia daqui! Não vou pedir de novo! E pare de rir!" Ela gritou indo em direção da porta.

" Tem certeza, minha querida? Quer realmente que eu saia... de repente você pode se arrepender e ..." Rhett falou maliciosamente chegando perto dela.

" Eu me arrependo do dia em que te conheci! Agora saia! " Ela ordenou mais uma vez completamente furiosa e magoada. O ciúmes estava corroendo-a por dentro. Rhett tinha dito que Anne era uma boa moça. Queria que ela pedisse perdão para Anne. Isso matou Scarlett por dentro.

" Tudo bem, minha querida. Vou deixá-la, mas por favor, não vá quebrar o quarto todo e controle o seu ciúmes, você não está conseguindo disfarçar. Te vejo no jantar, senhora Butler." Rhett disse segurando carinhosamente o queixo de Scarlett, mas levou um tapa na mão.

Rhett saiu do quarto gargalhando e Scarlett bateu a porta atrás dele. Enquanto ele descia as escadas zombando de toda aquela situação, escutou um barulho de louça quebrando dentro do quarto. Isso fez com que Rhett continuasse descendo as escadas calmamente e assoviando com total felicidade. Nunca imaginou que aquela mulher tão atrevida e de gênio tão forte e teimoso, poderia algum dia sentir tanto ciúmes dele.


	37. A menina atrevida

**Obs: Queridos Leitores: esse capítulo é avaliado como M, por isso cuidado ao ler. Tudo bem? Entendam que Rhett não é um cavalheiro, então os sonhos que ele tem com Scarlett também não são muito decentes. Está cada vez mais dificíl para ele manter o autocontrole. Estou muito feliz com os comentários e gostaria de compartilhar com vocês que eu comecei á ler o livro "Rhett Butler's People", aqui no Brasil com o título de " O Clã de Rhett Butler" e estou amando! Muito melhor que "Scarlett". Obrigada pelo apoio de vocês. E atenção para os próximos capítulos. Ross e Anne sumiram por enquanto, eles vão voltar...**

Capítulo 37: A menina atrevida

_" Rhett Butler estava sentado tranquilamente na poltrona de couro que ficava de frente para a lareira dentro da biblioteca em Twelve Oaks. Ele acendeu um charuto e esticou as pernas preguiçosamente. Estava cansado de escutar aqueles homens tolos falarem sobre a guerra , achando que eles poderiam derrotar os yankees. Rhett riu consigo mesmo. Eram tão tolos que ele não conseguia sentir pena. Que todos aqueles arrogantes fossem para o inferno! Oque ele sabia era que iria tirar um bom lucro com essa guerra. E era isso que importava. Soltou a fumaça pela boca satisfeito. O churrasco foi muito bom, apesar dos olhares inquisidores daquelas nobres damas e aqueles honoráveis cavalheiros para ele. Mas, isso não o surpreendeu. Fazia muito tempo que a presença dele era negada em qualquer lar descente do Sul. Ele já estava acostumado. Rhett tinha uma péssima reputação e achava aquilo divertido. Sua mente de repente lembrou-se daqueles olhos verdes cor de esmeralda. Scarlett O' Hara. Sim, esse era o nome daquela moça que atraiu a atenção dele durante todo o churrasco. Ela era linda! E tinha um fogo misturado com inocência nos olhos que o deixou louco. Precisava saber mais sobre aquela moça. Precisava arranjar uma maneira de se aproximar dela. Perdido em seus pensamentos, não escutou a porta abrir , fechar e ser trancada com chave. Passos caminharam em direção á ele. A poltrona ficava de costas para a porta e Rhett estava entretido demais com seus pensamentos para escutar os passos dos sapatinhos de pelica. Soltou mais uma vez a fumaça pela boca, mas ao olhar para o lado quase pulou de susto._

_Olhando para ele, com os olhos inocentes estava Scarlett O' Hara. Ela sorriu coquete e se aproximou da poltrona que ele estava sentado. Rhett olhou para ela assustado. Ele não tinha notado a entrada de alguém na biblioteca e até achou que ela estava tirando uma sesta junto com as outras damas no andar acima._

_" Senhorita O' Hara. Eu não percebi a sua presença. E não quero te trazer problemas. Eu vou me retirar e..." Rhett disse ameaçando levantar da poltrona._

_" Não! Não vá, Capitão Butler, por favor." Scarlett disse suplicando e se aproximando ainda mais para evitar que ele levantasse da poltrona e a deixasse._

_" Mas, senhorita O' Hara, se alguém nos ver aqui, sua reputação correrá um grande risco." ele disse com um sorriso divertido e apagando o charuto no cinzeiro que ficava na mesinha ao lado._

_" Por isso eu tranquei a porta, capitão." ela disse sorrindo sem tirar seus olhos verdes dos olhos negros dele._

_" Você... você trancou a porta?" Rhett perguntou chocado._

_" Eu quero ficar sozinha com você, capitão Butler." Scarlett disse corando e um pouco envergonhada._

_" Menina...menina...você quer brincar com fogo?" ele perguntou com os olhos escuros cheios de desejo ao olhar para aqueles lábios vermelhos e aquele colo pálido que estava completamente á mostra, revelando a curva dos seios redondos e firmes._

_Scarlett agachou no tapete de frente para ele e apoiou os braços em seus joelhos. Rhett tremeu com aquela atitude ousada, enquanto um par de olhos verdes olhava tão inocentemente para ele._

_" Eu quero brincar com você, Capitão Butler... você deixa?" ela perguntou inocentemente passando as mãos delicadas em ambas as coxas dele._

_" Senhorita O' Hara, você é uma menina muito atrevida e..."_

_Mas, Rhett não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Scarlett levantou-se um pouco e beijou a boca dele loucamente, arrancando um gemido surdo. Sua pequena língua invadiu a boca dele explorando totalmente, enquanto suas mãos continuavam acariciando as coxas bem torneadas e fortes. Rhett no início ficou assustado pois foi pego de surpresa, mas devolveu o beijo com o mesmo ardor. Ambas as línguas duelaram entre si e o calor daquele beijo tão ousado fez uma parte do corpo de Rhett manifestar. Scarlett percebeu a excitação do capitão, pois suas mãos já estavam amaciando a sua masculinidade por cima da calça, que estava dura como uma rocha. Rhett estava sem fôlego e tentou quebrar o beijo para respirar, mas Scarlett não deixou e continuou empurrando sua língua mais fundo dentro da boca dele. Ela gemia enquanto dimensionava a extensão de sua ereção apalpando com ambas as mãos pequenas. O calor estava matando Rhett Butler e ele correu para arrancar a gravata, jogando-a no chão. Depois passou á usar suas mãos grandes para explorar o corpo daquela menina atrevida. Passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto dela, depois desceu sua mão para o colo e em seguida ambas as mãos desceram para os seios, onde ele apalpou suavemente. Sem perceber, Scarlett abriu os botões da calça e enfiou a pequena mão dentro para retirar "aquela parte" que ela tanto queria ver. Rhett pulou com a sensação e quebrou o beijo. Ele olhava para ela assustado, procurando recuperar o fôlego. Seu peito moreno subia e descia com a respiração irregular._

_" Menina? Menina? Você está querendo me matar? Sabe o quê eu posso fazer se ficar fora de controle?" Rhett perguntou ainda assustado e olhando dentro dos olhos verdes selvagens de Scarlett, dando uma oportunidade para ela recuar antes que ele pudesse mostrar como selvagem e atrevido ele também podia ser._

_" Você não gostou, capitão? Eu fiquei olhando para você durante todo o churrasco." Scarlett sussurrou com o rosto corado, os lábios inchados e a mão apoiada novamente nas coxas dele. Ela voltou a agachar e a olhar para ele inocentemente como se ainda fosse uma criança. Rhett passou o dedo no lábio inferior dela e suspirou com os olhos negros semicerrados._

_" Você é incrível, menina. Como eu poderia não gostar de seu gesto tão carinhoso e quente, senhorita O' Hara?"_

_" Então me deixe continuar..." ela retrucou dando um beijo no dedo áspero que acariciava os lábios dela._

_Rhett não conseguiu dizer mais nada e olhou para ela com expectativa e um desejo selvagem que ameaçava explodir dentro dele. Scarlett ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dele e começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa. Rhett colocou as mãos para tentar ajudá-la, mas ela recusou._

_" Fique quieto. Eu quero fazer isso sozinha." ela sussurrou sedutoramente, fazendo com que o capitão relaxasse na poltrona e deixasse ela fazer tudo sozinha, só observando suas ações. Ele estava definitivamente apaixonado. Queria aquela menina fogosa e atrevida para sempre. Pensou em sequestrá-la depois do baile e levá-la para longe. Nunca permitiria que ela fosse de outro homem. Ela era dele e somente dele._

_Scarlett abriu todos os botões da camisa dele e ficou babando por aquele peito moreno e musculoso. Ela beijou, mordeu e lambeu toda a extensão daquele peito tão forte, fazendo Rhett gemer com loucura. Ele a puxou e beijou a boca dela violentamente quase fazendo-a desmaiar. Ela estava brincando com fogo e ele fazia questão que ela saísse queimada. Scarlett mordeu o lábio inferior dele e retornou o beijo com o mesmo ardor. Eles devoravam a boca um do outro com uma fome que ultrapassava a normalidade. Ela quebrou o beijo e ajoelhou-se novamente sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. Passou as mãos novamente pelo peito de Rhett, causando arrepios e foi em direção de suas calças. Os botões já estavam abertos e ela colocou sua pequena mão dentro da calça para pegar a ereção dele. Rhett relaxou e permitiu que ela fizesse oque bem queria com o corpo dele. Ele sabia que sua vez chegaria em breve e que ela estava perdida. Planejava arrancar aquele vestido verde e beijar o corpo dela inteiro antes de possuí-la. Quando Scarlett tirou a ereção dele para fora da calça, ele gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos. Ele sabia que Scarlett tinha o controle de seu corpo nas mãos. Ele sentiu uma sensação maravilhosa e inebriante. Um prazer que nunca tinha sentido, mesmo com as mulheres que pagava para possuir pelos bordéis afora. Sentiu a língua de Scarlett brincando com ele e olhou para baixo para ver oque ela estava aprontando. Ele gemeu alto quando viu a menina atrevida passando a língua em seu membro imponente._

_" Scarlett! Meu Deus!" ele gritou apertando os cabelos dela com a mão. "_

Rhett Butler acordou assustado. Colocou a mão no coração que batia violentamente dentro do peito dele. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Ele estava sonhando com ela novamente. E o pior: Scarlett estava dormindo no quarto em frente do dele, dentro da mesma casa. Ele sabia que não podia continuar daquele jeito, que estava enlouquecendo aos poucos. O desejo que sentia de tê-la nos braços estava sufocando-o. Ele levantou da cama e pegou a garrafa de uísque que levou para o quarto antes de dormir. Tinha que beber. Tinha que se acalmar. Ele ficou com medo de si mesmo. Estava prestes á abrir aquela porta e arrombar o quarto de Scarlett para possuí-la de qualquer jeito. Pensou em ir para um bordel, mas sabia que não ia adiantar. Ele teria a satisfação sexual física, mas nenhuma daquelas prostitutas seriam como Scarlett. Ele a amava. Desde o primeiro momento que tocou no corpo dela logo que se casaram, ele nunca fez sexo com Scarlett. Ele sempre fez amor com ela. E era essa a diferença. Com Scarlett, ele nunca estaria satisfeito, sempre teria sede do corpo dela pelo resto da vida. Encheu um copo de uísque, mas não conseguiu beber. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, por ser tão fraco e jogou o copo contra a parede, quebrando-o em mil e um pedaços. Sentou na cama e abaixou a cabeça, segurando-a com ambas as mãos.

" Droga! Scarlett! Droga!" ele disse para si mesmo rosnando de raiva.


	38. Apenas uma flor

Capítulo 38: Apenas uma flor

Scarlett acordou mais tarde naquele dia. Ela estava feliz, pois as crianças estariam ali no final do dia. Pela primeira vez, ela realmente estava sentindo falta de seus filhos. O Natal estava próximo e ela planejou ir para o centro da cidade com os filhos para comprar presentes para eles e para a família Butler. Lembrou-se que tinha que enviar um presente para Beau. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar do filho de Mellanie Wilkes. Seria o primeiro Natal que o menino passaria sem a mãe. Ela prometeu cuidar do menino, mas não tinha cabeça para isso no momento. Ela estava concentrada nos seus próprios problemas e sabia que Beau estava em boas mãos e sendo bem cuidado. Scarlett não sabia como Ashley Wilkes estava vivendo sem Melly, mas ela não estava se importando com isso. Ela pediu para Nany trazer uma bandeja com o café da manhã em seu quarto, mas não conseguiu comer quase nada. Scarlett não tinha mais prazer em comer. Com sua tristeza silenciosa, mascarada pelo gênio forte irlandês que puxou de Gerald O' Hara , ela não sentia mais fome. Comia o suficiente para permanecer de pé.

Pediu para Nany ajudá-la a colocar o vestido. Desde a primeira conversa que teve com Rhett na biblioteca, ela procurava não usar vestidos escandalosos. Procurava usar vestidos mais simples. Mesmo assim, ela continuava linda. E até mesmo Rhett Butler não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dela, mas Scarlett não percebia. Naquele dia, ela escolheu usar um vestido florido, sem babados e fitas. À cada dia que passava, Scarlett sentia-se cada vez mais próxima de tornar-se uma senhora charlestoniana, e aquilo a incomodava bastante. Ela gostava de ser o centro das atenções, gostava de ser diferente de outras mulheres, e agora, ela sentia-se igual á todas. Esperava poder usar os vestidos que gostava tanto, quando saísse de Charleston. Ela apenas queria resgatar sua identidade, ser quem ela sempre foi. Scarlett por diversas vezes se perguntou qual era o motivo de satisfazer todas as vontades de Rhett Butler. Ele não a queria. Ele não a amava mais. Por quê ela continuava insistindo? Era quando ela podia escutar seu coração gritando que independente do quê Rhett sentia, ela o amava demais. Ainda que ele não a amasse mais, ela amava-o por ele e por ela, pelos dois. Amava-o com todas as suas forças. Mas, sabia que seus dias em Charleston estavam contados e isso deixava ela mais triste. Pois o futuro entre eles era incerto e nebuloso. Ela já estava há um mês em Charleston e duas semanas perto do marido e nada tinha mudado entre eles.

Scarlett fez uma trança em seus longos cabelos negros em frente do espelho da penteadeira e colocou um xale azul escuro em volta dos ombros. Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Eleanor estava no bazar com Rosemary e Scarlett alegou uma indisposição na noite anterior para não ir junto com elas. Ela estava cansada daquele lugar enfadonho. Onde tinha que aguentar os assuntos chatos de Tia Pauline e Tia Eulalie e tinha que ver Anne Hampton fazendo o papel de boa moça. Ela não suportava ver aquela dama falsa na frente dela. E morria de raiva por ver a senhora Butler tratar aquela moça tão bem. Anne a cumprimentava cordialmente, mas ambas se detestavam e isso era visível pelo menos para elas e Rosemary. Rosemary sabia da antipatia que uma sentia pela outra e ela mesmo se distanciou de Anne ficando do lado de Scarlett.

Mas, naquele dia ela estava sozinha em casa, pelo menos até a hora do almoço, quando Eleanor e Rosemary já estariam de volta. Rhett provavelmente já estava no banco ou resolvendo seus negócios e mais tarde voltaria para casa para que eles fossem juntos buscar as crianças e Prissy na estação. Scarlett decidiu ir para os jardins dos fundos, pois não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Ela saiu pela porta lateral da sala de estar, contornou a lateral da varanda e chegou no jardim ornamentado . Olhando para o gazebo, ela viu três pessoas agachadas cuidando do jardim. Seu coração quase parou quando ela percebeu que uma delas era o seu marido. O quê ele estava fazendo ali, cuidando do jardim como qualquer empregado daquela casa? Scarlett caminhou até ele.

" Minha querida senhora Butler! Finalmente você acordou. Achei que você iria dormir o dia inteiro." Rhett cumprimentou ficando de pé.

" Rhett, o quê você está fazendo aqui? Achei que você estava no banco." Scarlett perguntou com os olhos derretendo ao ver a camisa dele parcialmente aberta, mostrando o peito musculoso e perfeito. E sentiu seu corpo queimar quando viu o suor escorrendo pela sua testa, pescoço e descendo até o seu peito bronzeado. Rhett percebeu os olhares devoradores de sua esposa e riu baixinho. Passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor e falou:

" Bem, eu decidi cuidar do jardim hoje. Gosto de cuidar das flores dessa casa. "

" Eu não sabia que você gostava de cuidar de flores, capitão Butler." ela disse com desdém.

" Minha cara, tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe." ele retrucou cinicamente.

Scarlett mordeu o lábio inferior olhando para ele. E Rhett agachou novamente no mesmo lugar que estava. Ela decidiu voltar para dentro da casa e tentar se distrair com outra coisa. Mas, logo que se virou para deixar o lugar, Rhett a chamou:

" Scarlett."

Scarlett voltou á olhar para ele e o viu de pé com uma linda flor na mão. Rhett aproximou-se dela com um sorriso e um olhar carinhoso, ele tinha um brilho nos olhos negros que ela não via há muito tempo.

" Para você, minha querida. Acabou de desabrochar."

" È linda, Rhett! " Scarlett disse sorrindo e pegando a flor azul mesclada com lilás com sua mão delicada. Ali, naquele momento, ela voltou no tempo e se sentiu como uma menina do Clayton County sendo cortejada por um de seus admiradores . Mas, aquele homem era diferente. Ela o amava verdadeiramente. Ficou feliz de receber apenas uma flor. Vindo de Rhett, um sorriso, um olhar carinhoso, uma flor, um anel de diamantes, qualquer coisa, era muito importante pra ela. Grudou a flor contra o seu coração que batia alegremente.

" Obrigada, Rhett." ela agradeceu carinhosamente, abaixando a guarda.

Rhett sorriu e apertou a bochecha dela com carinho.

" Mais tarde iremos juntos buscar as crianças, Scarlett."

" Eu sei, estou ansiosa para vê-las."

" Eu também, minha querida. Bom, vou voltar á cuidar das flores e qualquer coisa é só me chamar."

Scarlett sorriu envergonhada como uma menina de escola e Rhett deu um beijo na testa dela, voltando em seguida para o mesmo lugar onde estava cuidando das flores no jardim ornamentado. Scarlett entrou em casa e subiu as escadas correndo. Entrando no quarto, ela beijou e apertou aquela flor contra o peito com carinho e suspirou apaixonada. Iria guardar aquela flor como um tesouro.


	39. Wade e Ella em Charleston

Capítulo 39: Wade e Ella em Charleston

A estação de Charleston estava lotada no final daquela tarde. Devido a proximidade do Natal e do baile de Santa Cecília, os turistas começaram a chegar. Os poucos hotéis da cidade já estavam lotados e as lojas ficavam abertas até mais tarde. Após, três meses, Scarlett viu uma boa movimentação de pessoas na sua frente e pela primeira vez, sentiu como se estivesse de volta em Five Points, Atlanta. Ela sentia falta de trabalhar em sua loja, mas estava tranquila, pois tio Henry, enviou um telegrama dois dias antes, informando que os negócios da loja continuavam prosperando e que os funcionários estavam dando conta de tudo. No telegrama, também foi informado que sua irmã Suellen tinha pedido dinheiro para cuidar das crianças. Scarlett não achou estranho saber disso. Ela sabia que sua irmã não perderia a oportunidade de colocar suas mãos em alguns trocados. Tio Henry também informou que a mansão da rua do Pessegueiro estava bem cuidada e que as contas estavam todas em dia. Scarlett sabia que seu marido continuava pagando todas as suas contas como sempre fez desde que se casaram. Era o dinheiro dele que mantinha aquele mausoléu triste.

Scarlett aguardava a chegada dos filhos na plataforma de desembarque. Rhett Butler estava fumando um charuto do lado dela e eles não trocaram muitas palavras. Já estava escurecendo quando o trem onde as crianças estavam, chegou em Charleston. Wade foi o primeiro á descer do trem, seguido por Ella e Prissy que estava carregando duas malas. Scarlett olhou para o filho. Ela sorriu feliz. Ele estava enorme, cresceu muito. Wade mudou em três meses completamente. Ele iria fazer doze anos em fevereiro do ano seguinte, mas aparentava já ter uns 14 anos. Scarlett correu para abraçá-lo. Rhett ficou impressionado com aquela cena. Ele nunca tinha visto sua esposa abraçar o filho daquela maneira. Ele percebeu que Wade cresceu e estava com uma postura diferente. Parecia mais sério, mais centrado e mais confiante de si mesmo. Rhett sorriu feliz de ver que o menino estava se transformando em um jovem rapaz. Ele imaginou aquele menino se formando em advocacia pela universidade de Havard em um futuro próximo. Ella continuava a mesma. Ela estava com um vestido cor de rosa e um chapéu na cabeça. Rhett olhou para ela e lembrou-se de Bonnie. Uma tristeza corroeu o seu coração. Não tinha como olhar para Ella e não lembrar de sua filha. As duas brincavam juntas. Ella abraçou rapidamente a sua mãe e correu para os braços de Rhett. Ele pegou-a no colo, levantou-a no ar e ela cruzou os braços em volta do seu pescoço bronzeado.

" Tio Rhett ! Tio Rhett ! " Ella gritava feliz nos braços do padrasto.

" Minha querida menina, como você está linda! O Tio Rhett estava morrendo de saudades de você." ele disse alegremente apertando-a contra si.

" Oi, tio Rhett! Eu também senti muito a sua falta." Wade disse logo que Rhett colocou Ella de volta no chão.

" Meu filho, você está enorme. Vem aqui me dar um abraço." Rhett pediu abrindo seus braços fortes.

Wade abraçou Rhett fortemente enquanto ele alisava carinhosamente os cabelos castanhos do menino. Scarlett ficou ao lado de Prissy observando aquela cena. Seus filhos amavam verdadeiramente Rhett Butler. Ele tinha um jeito especial com as crianças. Ela tinha muita vontade de dar um outro filho para ele, mas lembrou-se que Rhett não a queria de jeito nenhum. Ele era um homem que merecia ser pai de uns 20 filhos, mas claro, que Scarlett gostaria de ser a mãe de todos eles. Ela lamentou imensamente. Ella queria abraçá-lo novamente também e Rhett segurou Wade com um braço para abraçar Ella com o outro que ficou disponível. Como aquelas crianças iriam sentir falta dele, se Rhett e Scarlett realmente chegassem a se divorciar. Ela queria tanto consertar o casamento deles, mas ele não queria. Por mais que Rhett a amasse, e ele sabia que a amava, não tinha coragem de arriscar o seu coração novamente.

Dentro da carruagem á caminho da mansão dos Butlers, as crianças conversavam animadamente com Rhett, que sorria e sempre respondia á qualquer pergunta delas.

" Tio Rhett, você acha que quando eu crescer vou ser um homem forte assim como o senhor?" Wade perguntou com uma expectativa que brilhava em seus olhos.

" Mas, é claro que sim! Meu filho, quando você crescer será o homem mais forte de todo o Sul e todos irão te respeitar." Rhett disse categoricamente.

" E nós vamos sair para montar á cavalo, tio Rhett?" Wade perguntou empolgado.

" Vamos sim. Quando você estiver de férias na faculdade, vamos sair por esse mundo, cavalgando juntos e também vamos assistir as corridas de cavalo. O quê acha?"

" Eu quero muito, Tio Rhett." Wade falou com seus olhos brilhando.

" Como ele pode mentir assim, para o meu filho? Canalha! Está planejando se divorciar de mim! Como ele ousa dizer para o menino que o acompanhará em corridas de cavalo?Se ele pensa que após me largar, irá continuar vendo os meus filhos, ele está muito enganado!" Scarlett pensou com raiva, enquanto Rhett balançava o cabelo do menino com sua mão forte. Wade sorriu encabulado com o gesto carinhoso do padrasto.

" Tio Rhett! Tio Rhett! Você vai me levar pra passear? " perguntou Ella .

" Sim, minha querida. Vou levar vocês em uma doceria maravilhosa perto daqui, onde já levei a sua mãe."

" Você vai me comprar uma boneca de Natal?"

" Vou comprar várias bonecas pra você, minha filha. E também vamos montar a árvore de Natal juntos. O quê vocês acham?"

" Eu quero! Eu quero! " gritou Ella eufórica fazendo Scarlett tampar os próprios ouvidos.

" Tio Rhett! Você sabia que eu ajudei o tio Will a cuidar das plantações em Tara?" Wade perguntou se intrometendo na conversa.

" Que bom, Wade! Eu estou orgulhoso de você. Estou precisando de alguém para me ajudar a cuidar do lindo jardim de flores da sua avò."

" Eu ajudo, Tio Rhett." Wade se prontificou.

" Crianças, parem de incomodar o tio Rhett." pediu Scarlett para os filhos que não paravam de falar mais.

" Scarlett! Eles não me incomodam em nada! Estou muito feliz de conversar com eles!" Rhett retrucou olhando sério para sua esposa.

Wade e Ella ficaram quietos. Eles ainda tinham medo da mãe e preferiram obedecê-la. Scarlett olhou para Rhett e empinou o queixo. Ela estava cansada de todo aquele barulho dentro da carruagem. Mas, Rhett não se deu por vencido e disse para as crianças.

" Por quê vocês estão quietos? Vamos, conversem comigo? Não estavam sentindo minha falta?"

As crianças voltaram a conversar animadamente e Scarlett olhou furiosa para Rhett, que apenas sorriu sarcástico enquanto respondia mais uma pergunta de Ella.

" Homem odioso" ela pensou rosnando de raiva e tampando os ouvidos mais uma vez.


	40. As crianças na mansão dos Butlers

Capítulo 40: As crianças na mansão dos Butlers

Eleanor Butler aguardava a presença das crianças ansiosamente. Ela pediu para Liz preparar vários tipos de doces e arrumar o quarto especialmente para elas. Rosemary foi até a biblioteca pegar alguns livros de história infantil para ler para os filhos de Scarlett após o jantar. Elas estavam felizes com a chegada das crianças em Charleston. Faltavam menos de sete dias para o Natal e Eleanor já estava correndo com os preparativos para a ceia. Ficou combinado que Rhett iria sair no dia seguinte para comprar a árvore. ela queria que aquele natal fosse confortável para todos. Sem Bonnie, não iria ser uma data feliz, mas pelo menos, ela faria de tudo para sucumbir a dor.

Logo, que Eleanor escutou os cascos dos cavalos e o barulho das rodas da carruagem parando em frente a casa, ela e Rosemary foram recebê-los na porta. Rhett foi o primeiro á descer, seguido de Scarlett, as crianças e Prissy. A senhora Butler sorria radiante de tanta felicidade. Ela correu para abraçar as crianças e disse para elas, que mandou fazer diversos tipos de doces para depois do jantar. Ella ficou feliz. E ambas as crianças acharam aquela casa linda e se encantaram com o jardim ornamental. Rosemary também fez o papel de tia amorosa e prometeu para Wade e Ella que iria ler uma história sobre piratas para eles, antes que fossem dormir. Scarlett também queria um tempo a sós com os filhos, para saber sobre Tara e como Mammy estava. Mas, decidiu esperar a euforia das crianças se esgotarem. Rhett ficou completamente entretido com elas, e até mesmo Rosemary e Eleanor trocaram Scarlett pelas crianças. Ela sentiu ciúmes, pois gostava de ser o centro das atenções, mas por outro lado, estava satisfeita por não ter as crianças grudadas na barra de sua saia.

Rhett, Rosemary e Eleanor ficaram até tarde da noite conversando com as crianças na sala de estar, enquanto Scarlett preferiu ir dormir mais cedo. No dia seguinte, quando desceu para tomar o café da manhã, todos já estavam sentados na mesa. Rhett decidiu levar as crianças no centro da cidade para juntos comprarem a árvore de Natal. Prissy deixou as crianças arrumadas para o passeio e Scarlett ficou chateada por não ter sido convidada para ir junto com eles. Ela que de início pensou que as crianças fossem capazes de uni-la com Rhett, percebeu que estava acontecendo completamente o contrário. Logo, que eles saíram para o centro de Charleston, Scarlett voltou para o seu quarto e deitou em sua cama, totalmente deprimida.

Na hora do almoço, eles voltaram para casa. Rhett trouxe uma enorme árvore de natal e comprou vários enfeites. também comprou duas bonecas para Ella e um jogo de xadrez de cristal para Wade. Scarlett desceu para almoçar. E eles entraram na sala de jantar felizes com seus presentes na mão.

" Vocês não compraram nada pra mim?" Scarlett perguntou.

" Não, minha querida. Acabamos esquecendo de você." Rhett respondeu rindo e piscando um olho para Wade que sorriu.

" Mãe! Mãe! O tio Rhett comprou duas bonecas pra mim e nos levou na doceria!" Ella falou feliz mostrando as bonecas para a sua mãe.

" São lindas, minha filha." Scarlett disse desanimada. Ela estava chateada como uma criança. Se sentia esquecida e jogada de lado.

Wade mostrou o jogo de xadrez para sua mãe, Rosemary e Eleanor que estavam sentadas na mesa, enquanto Rhett correu para o seu quarto, para guardar o colar de esmeraldas que comprou para Scarlett. Ele planejava fazer uma surpresa para ela na noite de Natal. Mas, ele desceu as escadas com uma caixa de bombons. Os prediletos de Scarlett. Ele comprou na doceria para ela.

" Para você, minha querida." Ele disse sorrindo e entregando a caixa de bombons para ela. " Mas, você só irá abrir após o almoço."

" Oh, Rhett! Obrigada! São os meus favoritos!" Scarlett agradeceu feliz e olhou para ele com um brilho nos olhos.

" Te enganamos, minha querida. Achou que nós iríamos para o centro de Charleston e não nos lembraríamos de você?"

Rhett e as crianças caíram em uma gargalhada gostosa e Scarlett acabou rindo também.

" È ... vocês me pegaram..." ela disse rindo.

Rhett também entregou uma caixa com doces finos para Eleanor e outra para Rosemary.

" Oh, meu filho! Como você é gentil!" Eleanor agradeceu.

" Obrigada, Rhett! Com você trazendo tantos doces, nós ficaremos gordas!" disse Rosemary.

" Deus me livre disso!" Rhett riu. " Bom, agora, vamos comer, pois á tarde Wade vai me ajudar com o jardim e á noite iremos todos montar a árvore de Natal."

As crianças gritaram felizes, enquanto Scarlett tampou mais uma vez seus ouvidos. Rhett sentou na mesa rindo e todos almoçaram contentes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Querido leitores: Esse capítulo é bem curto. È somente para ilustrar a chegada das crianças na mansão de Eleanor Butler. Ainda tem o natal e o baile de Santa Cecília. Tem o retorno de Ross e Anne para incomodar o casal. Tem muita coisa para acontecer. Aguardem os próximos capítulos e obrigada pelos comentários.**


	41. A semana em Charleston

Capítulo 41: A semana em Charleston

A semana passou rapidamente. Wade e Ella se divertiram bastante em Charleston. Eles e Scarlett saíram juntos para comprarem os presentes e almoçaram em um restaurante. Scarlett comprou um presente para Beau e enviou-lhe através do correio. Também comprou presentes para toda a família Butler. Eles colocaram os presentes cuidadosamente em baixo da árvore de natal, juntamente com os presentes que Rosemary, Rhett e Eleanor já tinham colocado lá. Rhett procurou ir menos ao banco durante aqueles dias, para passar mais tempo com as crianças. Wade ajudou-o a cuidar do jardim e durante algumas noites, eles jogaram xadrez juntos. Rhett colocou um pouco de brandy em um copo para o menino beber escondido. Ele estava maravilhado com Wade. Os dois conversavam bastante e ele percebeu que o menino realmente tinha amadurecido. Ella também ficava sempre por perto. Ela sentia falta do tio Rhett constantemente. Ele comprou vários brinquedos para ela e mimou-a bastante, fazendo com que Scarlett chegasse á reclamar. Ela não queria que o marido estragasse os filhos dela com mimos. Rhett ignorava seus apelos e reclamações e continuava mimando as crianças regularmente. Rosemary também se apegou aos filhos de Scarlett. Ela gostava de ler histórias infantis para eles todas as noites, gostava de pentear os cabelos de Ella, de jogar xadrez com Wade, de tocar piano para eles ouvirem. As crianças eram muito educadas. Apesar dos mimos constantes que recebiam de Rhett e Rosemary, elas continuavam se comportando muito bem. Eleanor levou os filhos de Scarlett para conhecerem o bazar beneficente e as crianças foram elogiadas pela velha guarda de Charleston , devido ao comportamento exemplar. Wade fazia questão de dizer para as velhas senhoras que ele tinha dois pais: Charles Hamilton que morreu na guerra e Rhett Butler que lutou na guerra também. As senhoras ficaram encantadas com o menino. Elas enxergaram nele um futuro brilhante como advogado ou até mesmo um militar. Ella perdeu algumas sardas e seu rosto ficou mais suave. Ela ainda era considerada uma criança feia, mas a velha guarda acreditava que ela se tornaria uma mulher bonita quando crescesse e Rhett vivia elogiando-a, dizendo que ela era a menina mais bonita de Charleston.

Rhett e Scarlett passaram á conversar mais. Ele procurou parar com suas palavras rudes, mas ás vezes não conseguia segurar a língua. Ele adorava provocar o gênio forte de Scarlett. Tinha uma certa paixão por isso. Os dois levaram as crianças para passear no parque e jantaram fora em um restaurante chique no centro de Charleston. Scarlett continuava não comendo muito e já se sentia fraca, mas ela não disse nada para ninguém. Rhett reparou á muito tempo que ela estava evitando a comida, mas continuou achando que tudo não passava de uma birra infantil. Às vezes conseguia comprá-la com passeios e chocolates. Ele oferecia algo em troca caso ela comesse. Sempre conseguia dobrá-la e Scarlett acabava rendendo-se para a comida. Ross e Anne Hampton desapareceram, e o ciúmes que Scarlett e Rhett sentiam um do outro conseguiu ser sucumbido durante aqueles dias. Eleanor já estava acostumada com os sumiços constantes de Ross e não se importou muito. Sua casa estava passando por um momento de paz e alegria, e ela agradecia á Deus todos os dias por isso.

Scarlett e Wade continuaram conversando todo o final de tarde na varanda ou no gazebo. Ele contou para a mãe como estava Tara, disse que gostou de cuidar das plantações que pertenceram ao seu avô Gerald, mas que continuava determinado á ser um advogado. Scarlett explicou que ele poderia ser um advogado e cuidar das plantações sempre que quisesse, pois Rhett trabalhava em um banco e cuidava das flores dos jardins ornamentados da mansão. Wade também contou que Mammy estava gripada e chegou á ficar alguns dias na cama, e isso deixou Scarlett preocupada. Mas, ele tranquilizou a sua mãe dizendo que estava tudo bem e que Mammy já estava boa de saúde de novo. Scarlett continuava distante de Ella e deixou-a totalmente aos cuidados de Rosemary e Prissy. Ella e Rosemary ficaram muito grudadas durante aquela semana. Ela dizia que a tia era muito parecida com o tio Rhett e tornou-se a sombra de Rosemary. Onde Rosemary estava, Ella estava junto.

Wade perguntou para a mãe quando ela, o tio Rhett e eles iriam voltar para Atlanta. Ele estava sentindo falta de Beau. Estava preocupado com ele. Disse também que ainda sentia-se triste com a morte da tia Melly, mas que procurava não chorar. Scarlett disse que também sentia falta de Melly, mas não teve coragem de informar aos filhos que eles iriam voltar para Atlanta sem Rhett. Ela não sabia como iria passar essa informação para eles. Decidiu deixar para fazer isso quando chegasse o momento. Ela planejava inventar alguma coisa até lá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: No próximo capítulo já é a noite de Natal. Scarlett e Rhett terão uma aproximação muito doce e muito romântica. Obrigada!**


	42. Noite de Natal

Capítulo 42: Noite de Natal

Scarlett se olhou na frente do espelho naquela noite. Ela estava linda! Decidiu colocar um vestido vermelho com bordados dourados, um espartilho bem apertado e prendeu seus cabelos no alto da cabeça. Passou rouge nas bochechas e perfume de águas de rosas no pescoço. Colocou seus sapatinhos vermelhos de pelica e uma tiara vermelha na cabeça. Se sentiu uma rainha. Quando ela abriu a porta de seu quarto, Rhett abriu a porta do quarto dele ao mesmo tempo e os dois acabaram se encontrando no corredor.

" Senhora Butler, a senhora está magnífica ! " Rhett elogiou olhando para Scarlett dos pés a cabeça e sentiu o seu corpo tremer com aquela visão de tirar o fôlego. Ela estendeu a mão e ele docemente deu-lhe um beijo respeitoso, fazendo cócegas com seu bigode.

" Obrigada, senhor Butler. O senhor também não está nada mal." ela agradeceu arrancando risadas de seu marido. Rhett estava vestido com um terno preto de seda importado e sapatos pretos envernizados. Estava com os bigodes aparados e o cabelo bem penteado. E seu perfume amadeirado embriagou Scarlett. Como ela queria aquele homem! Como ela o desejava!

" Obrigada, pelo elogio, minha querida" ele disse rindo." Vamos descer?" ele perguntou oferecendo o braço para ela. Scarlett gentilmente sorriu para ele e enganchou o seu braço delicado no braço forte e musculoso dele. Os dois desceram juntos as escadas como se fossem um rei e uma rainha.

A mesa da ceia estava iluminada á luz de velas com castiçais e copos de cristal e louças de porcelana importadas de Paris. No centro da mesa, tinha um enorme peru assado com molho de cranberry, um prato com presunto assado, um pato assado com molho de cebola, batata doce, uma torta de ostras, um prato com aipos fritos, beterraba cozida, pão Graham, nabos, repolhos do Sul e cenouras cozidas. A mesa estava repleta de comida, atraindo a atenção das crianças perante aqueles pratos tão bem elaborados. Rhett sentou na ponta da mesa, Scarlett sentou do lado direito e Eleanor do lado esquerdo de frente para ela. Rosemary sentou do lado de Eleanor e Wade sentou do lado de Scarlett, enquanto a pequena Ella sentou do lado de Rosemary com quem estava muito apegada nos últimos dias. Rhett abriu o vinho tinto e ofereceu um brinde para a sua família que estava sentada á mesa. Scarlett se esforçava para comer, mas não conseguia. Ela colocou um pequeno pedaço de peru em seu prato, mas comia bem devagar e com falta de vontade. Rhett não tirava os olhos de cima dela. Ela estava linda, parecia uma rainha. Ele estava completamente frágil e atraído por ela naquela noite.

" Scarlett, minha querida. Se você comer um pouco mais, vou te dar um presente muito especial..." Rhett disse carinhosamente para ela , pegando em sua mão por cima da mesa.

" Você tem um presente pra mim?" ela perguntou empolgada com um brilho nos olhos que lembrava a menina de antes da guerra.

" Sim, eu tenho. Mas, só vou te dar se você comer." ele disse categoricamente, mas sem perder a ternura na voz.

Scarlett tentou comer um pouco mais, enquanto Rhett observava sua esposa com olhos de falcão. Ela parecia uma rainha, mas também parecia uma menina e isso deixou Rhett louco de desejo e paixão por ela. Seus olhos negros brilhavam de admiração e durante um bom tempo ele não conseguiu camuflar seus sentimentos, até parou de comer só para observá-la, mas Scarlett não percebeu. Ela estava entretida em uma conversa animada com Wade e Rosemary naquele momento. Eleanor percebeu o olhar amoroso do filho direcionado para sua nora e sorriu feliz. Era evidente que Rhett sempre amou Scarlett. Ela só não entendia o motivo dos dois não se acertarem completamente de vez. Eles se amavam por mais que brigassem muito.

Após o jantar foi servido a sobremesa : torta de limão, gotas de chocolate e torta de abóbora, deixando as crianças com água na boca.

Na sala de estar, Eleanor pediu para os empregados afastarem os móveis para transformar a sala em um local para dançar. Rosemary ficou encarregada de tocar piano. Rhett convidou Scarlett para dançar com ele, onde ela gentilmente aceitou completamente corada. Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura fina dela e apertou-a contra o seu corpo rígido, enquanto os dois deslizavam pela sala ao som do piano de Rosemary. Scarlett sentiu o seu corpo ficar quente e por um momento se perguntou se Rhett sentia a mesma coisa. Era maravilhoso dançar com ele, sentir o seu cheiro e o calor de sua respiração tão perto. Ele dançava divinamente bem, e levava o corpo dela com uma habilidade e suavidade impressionante. Wade convidou Eleanor para dançar com ele. Ele era um menino adorável e queria dançar tão bem quanto o seu tio Rhett. Ella ficou sentada no sofá assistindo os 4 dançarem e não via a hora de abrir seus presentes.

Rhett ficou embriagado com o cheiro de Scarlett e com o seu corpo tão próximo do dele. Eles eram perfeitos dançando juntos como se fossem fundidos em um só corpo. Eram o tecido do mesmo pano. A verdadeira fusão de duas almas gêmeas. Ele estava fazendo de tudo para dominar o seu autocontrole e a paixão oculta que sentia, mas tinha uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, de abraçá-la e de dormir com ela naquela noite. Como ele gostaria de tirar cada peça de roupa delicadamente do corpo de Scarlett como um noivo em sua noite de nupcias. Fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia o corpo dela tão próximo e tão quente. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos como se somente os dois estivessem presentes naquela sala. Nada mais importava. Ela só queria sentir o corpo dele, a respiração dele, a mão dele em sua cintura e a outra mão segurando suavemente a sua, o cheiro dele. Ele era um príncipe pirata. Um rei que tinha o coração dela nas mãos, por mais que Scarlett tentasse mostrar o contrário devido ao seu orgulho e o seu medo de ser rejeitada mais uma vez. Eles não disseram nada um para o outro durante aqueles breves momentos. Apenas saborearam calados a alegria de estarem juntos. O amor que os dois sentiam não precisava de palavras. Scarlett gostaria de ficar dançando com ele a noite toda, de ficar com a cabeça deitada em seu peito forte, escutando as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

Mais tarde, todos sentaram em volta da árvore de Natal para abrirem seus presentes. Ella ganhou mais algumas bonecas, alguns chapéus e vestidos bonitos. Wade ganhou uma espingarda de brinquedo, dois livros de histórias sobre piratas, vários soldadinhos de chumbo, uma pequena luneta importada para ver as estrelas. As mulheres ganharam perfumes, chapéus, jóias e tecidos finos para fazerem vestidos bonitos. Rhett tirou uma caixinha de dentro do paletó e mostrou para Scarlett.

" Para você, senhora Butler. A melhor dançarina dessa noite." ele disse sorrindo com os olhos negros brilhando com expectativa.

Scarlett pegou delicadamente a caixinha das mãos dele e abriu. Ela ficou maravilhada quando viu um colar com pedras grandes de esmeraldas e rodeadas de pequenos diamantes.

" Oh, Rhett! È lindo! " ela disse tirando o colar de dentro da caixa.

" Serve para realçar os seus olhos, minha querida." ele disse com um olhar cheio de ternura.

" Você coloca-o em mim?" ela perguntou sorrindo e entregando o colar para ele.

Rhett colocou o colar carinhosamente em seu pescoço e tremeu quando viu sua nuca pálida tão convidativa para um beijo. Ele respirou fundo e se afastou.

" Que lindo, Scarlett!" disse Rosemary olhando para o colar que Scarlett exibia agora no pescoço.

" Obrigada, Rhett! Você sempre teve um bom gosto para escolher as jóias certas para me presentear." Scarlett agradeceu satisfeita.

" Eu faço o possível para agradar, senhora Butler." ele respondeu feliz enquanto acendia um charuto.

" Eu também tenho um presente para você, senhor Butler." ela disse divertida.

" È mesmo, minha querida? Estou ansioso para recebê-lo." Rhett disse soltando a fumaça da boca e exibindo um sorriso sedutor.

Scarlett foi até ele com um embrulho enorme e bonito nas mãos. Quando Rhett desembrulhou o embrulho e abriu a caixa, sorriu e não deixou de olhar para aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam, ele ficou feliz ao ver que ela carinhosamente comprou um porta charutos de ouro , uma caixa com os charutos cubanos favoritos de Rhett, um esqueiro de ouro com diamantes e um cantil de ouro para beber uísque.

" Quantos presentes, senhora Butler! Você deve ter gasto uma fortuna!?" ele disse com os olhos negros brilhando de emoção.

" Eu não me importei com o valor dos presentes, Rhett. Não me pergunte quanto gastei, pois eu nem sei." retrucou Scarlett fazendo pouco caso. Rhett caiu na gargalhada.

" Muito obrigado, Scarlett. Eu gostei muito de todos." ele agradeceu e deu um beijo carinhoso na testa dela.

Scarlett ficou entretida em uma conversa com Eleanor e Rosemary. Todas ficaram sentadas no sofá, enquanto as crianças brincavam com seus novos brinquedos, sentadas no chão ao lado da enorme árvore de natal. Scarlett tomou mais um copo de vinho e olhava uma vez ou outra para o colar que ainda estava em seu pescoço que brilhava tanto quanto os seus olhos. Ela sorriu feliz. Aquela noite foi ótima para ela. Fazia algum tempo que Rhett deixou a sala para guardar seus presentes e não voltou. Scarlett levantou-se do sofá e pediu licença para sua sogra e sua cunhada. Ela estava disposta á encontrar seu marido. Subiu as escadas em direção do quarto dele. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Rhett não estava lá. Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha, mas Rhett também não estava lá. Revirou cada cômodo daquela casa, mas nem sinal de seu marido. Foi para o jardim dos fundos e lá, encontrou Rhett no gazebo. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa e os ombros caídos e logo que ela se aproximou dele, percebeu que ele estava chorando. Ela subiu as escadas do gazebo e ficou de frente para ele, sem dizer nada. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para os olhos dela, com seus olhos negros e inchados. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto moreno. Scarlett ficou desesperada. Rhett soluçou chorando ainda mais e balbuciou para si mesmo:

" Bonnie..."


	43. Bonnie Blue Butler

Capítulo 43: Bonnie Blue Butler

" Bonnie" Rhett balbuciou novamente chorando muito.

Scarlett se aproximou e passou a mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto bronzeado procurando enxugar as lágrimas. Ela não estava acostumada a ver Rhett chorar como uma criança. Ele sempre pareceu ser forte, seguro de si e até zombava de diversas situações. Mas, ela sabia que Bonnie, sua filha falecida, era o ponto fraco dele. Rhett segurou a tristeza durante toda a noite de Natal, mas não suportou. Para não chorar na frente de sua mãe, sua irmã, Scarlett e as crianças, ele preferiu isolar-se no gazebo. Ele podia ter ficado trancado em seu quarto, mas sabia que logo alguém viria procurá-lo. Ele não queria estragar aquela noite para os outros que estavam tão felizes.

Scarlett não era muito boa para dizer palavras de consolo. Ela também sofria com a morte de sua filha. Mas, sabia que agora, ele precisava dela. E ela pretendia fazer o melhor possível para consolá-lo. Rhett sabia que ela estava lá, sentiu sua mão delicada acarinhar docemente o seu rosto, mas a sua mente estava completamente voltada para as lembranças da menina de olhos azuis que o amou tanto.

" Era para ela estar aqui com a gente... Bonnie adorava o Natal... eu gostaria tanto de dar-lhe uma boneca nova..." ele desabafou com o coração partido.

Scarlett não disse nada. Ela só queria abraçar Rhett e dar todo o carinho do mundo para ele. " Como eu gostaria de te dar um outro filho, meu amor " ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto enxugava com as suas duas mãos as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dele.

" Mas eu fui o culpado pela morte dela ... eu mereço esse sofrimento e essa dor ..." Rhett disse abaixando ainda mais a cabeça. O coração de Scarlett quebrou naquele momento. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela gritou agarrando-se á ele.

" Não! Você não matou Bonnie! Você é o melhor pai desse mundo!" e caiu em um choro incontrolável contra o peito dele.

" Mas você disse..." ele balbuciou chorando.

" Me perdoe ! Me perdoe por favor! Eu vou passar uma vida inteira implorando para você me perdoar por aquelas acusações horríveis que fiz ! Rhett, me perdoe ! Você foi um pai de verdade para Bonnie! E nossa filha te amava tanto! Por favor ! Por favor ! " Scarlett implorou com as lágrimas escorrendo e olhando para cima, para tentar encontrar os olhos dele. Ele não olhou para ela. Continuou olhando para frente. Ele sentia o corpo dela agarrado com o seu, sentia o cheiro dela, sabia que ela estava chorando, mas não tinha forças para olhar para ela. Scarlett deitou sua cabeça no peito dele e soluçou agarrando ainda mais o corpo dele contra o dela.

" Ela também te amava, Scarlett. Bonnie te amava tanto, minha querida." Rhett disse procurando enxugar as lágrimas com as costas de sua mão, enquanto procurava retomar as suas forças.

" Por favor ! Por favor me perdoe ! " Scarlett continuou implorando e perdendo todas as forças que ainda restavam-lhe .

" Quando eu e ela estávamos aqui em Charleston, Bonnie me pediu várias vezes para voltarmos pra casa. Ela queria você, Scarlett. Ela amava e admirava você. " Rhett disse cheirando o cabelo dela, enquanto Scarlett chorava desesperada.

" Eu a amava Rhett ! Eu a amava também ! Mas, fui uma péssima mãe ! E ainda te acusei de algo tão monstruoso. Me perdoe ! Você não precisa me amar, eu só quero que você me perdoe por ter te acusado. Você foi o melhor pai que eu já conheci ! "

Scarlett estava sendo sincera. Ela percebeu que amava tanto Rhett, que doeu muito vê-lo sofrendo. Se ela pudesse arrancar aquela dor de dentro do coração dele, ela faria qualquer coisa. Mas, não podia fazer nada. Era uma dor eterna que ambos iriam sentir, mas ela percebeu também que ambos poderiam compartilhar esse sofrimento e isso aliviaria bastante. Ele tremeu por ouvir aquelas palavras. Como ele esperou por Scarlett para dizer-lhe alguma palavra de conforto. Ele se lembrou de como sentiu falta do carinho de Scarlett quando Bonnie morreu. Agora, os dois estavam ali, agarrados, consolando um ao outro, sofrendo com a mesma dor. Rhett beijou o cabelo dela e carinhosamente falou:

" Não se culpe, meu amor. Eu também me arrependo muito de ter dito que "uma gata era uma melhor mãe do que você. "

" Oh, Rhett ! Eu sinto tanta falta dela ! Ela era a nossa menininha. Ela era a fusão perfeita de nós dois." Scarlett sussurrou chorando.

A camisa de Rhett estava molhada com as lágrimas de Scarlett. Ele abraçou-a fortemente contra o seu peito, enquanto Scarlett desabafava toda a sua dor. Ela estava tão vulnerável ! Estava tão desprotegida! Ele percebeu que precisava se acalmar para cuidar dela. Ela precisava dele.

" Eu... eu pensei em não deixá-la nascer ... eu fui uma péssima mãe ... " Scarlett balbuciou sem tirar a cabeça do peito dele. " Por favor, me perdoe, Rhett."

Rhett nunca imaginou que Scarlett seria capaz de implorar o seu perdão. Ela parecia uma alma torturada, uma criança apavorada. Ela tremia nos braços dele.

" Não diga nunca mais isso, meu amor. " ele pediu carinhosamente. " Mamie Bart era uma companhia ruim. A culpa é dela, se você chegou á pensar em... Não ! A culpa nunca foi sua ! " e apertou-a ainda mais contra si, quase esmagando-a, como se pudesse perdê-la.

Scarlett continuou chorando. Ela permitiu com que a dor que segurava dentro do coração saísse pra fora. Rhett levantou a cabeça dela carinhosamente, para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

" Olhe pra mim, meu amor. Olhe pra mim." ele pediu enquanto ela estava relutante em tirar sua cabeça do peito quente de Rhett.

Scarlett levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele . As lágrimas de ambos ainda escorriam por seus rostos tristes. Ela fungou tentando parar de chorar. Rhett tirou rapidamente um lenço do bolso e enxugou o nariz dela. Depois segurou o rosto dela com suas duas mãos fortes, acarinhando a pele pálida, macia como uma seda. Olhou para os olhos verdes selvagens de Scarlett. Aqueles olhos que apareciam constantemente em seus sonhos. Eram duas esmeraldas que brilhavam com uma expectativa que pela primeira vez, Rhett não conseguiu decifrar. Olhou para os lábios vermelhos dela. Seus lábios doces tremiam, sem que Scarlett pudesse controlá-los. Um calor percorreu o corpo dos dois naquela noite fria de Natal. E Rhett sem pensar duas vezes, abaixou sua cabeça, unindo os seus lábios com os lábios dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Finalmente o beijo tão esperado. Aguardem os próximos capítulos.**


	44. Um beijo

Capítulo 44 : Um beijo

O beijo começou suave, como se ambos explorassem um ambiente desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ansiosamente esperado. Rhett apertava Scarlett mais forte contra si, como um louco apaixonado. Ele passou as mãos pelas costas dela, pelos lados do seu corpo, em sua cintura fina, em seu pescoço, enquanto Scarlett passou as mãos nas costas e no peito musculoso dele desesperadamente. O beijo se misturou com as lágrimas e cada um podia sentir o gosto das lágrimas do outro. O tempo parou para os dois. Quando ele tentou quebrar o beijo, Scarlett agarrou o seu cabelo negro e puxou sua cabeça mais pra baixo para aprofundar ainda mais seu beijo apaixonado. Rhett colocou sua língua dentro da boca dela, fazendo-a quase desmaiar. Percebendo que Scarlett estava tremendo muito como se fosse cair, ele segurou-a fortemente em seus braços. Ela devolveu o beijo agarrando a língua dele com a sua, deixando-o chocado, pois Rhett nunca viu Scarlett se entregar tanto para um beijo dado por ele. Enquanto as línguas se enroscavam desesperadamente, o coração de Scarlett parecia que iria explodir á qualquer momento. Ela sentiu o fogo queimando o seu corpo. Passou carinhosamente a mão em seu peito e depois desceu para a barriga procurando chegar mais embaixo. Rhett percebeu o seu atrevimento e murmurou quebrando o beijo:

" Menina atrevida..."

Mas, antes que Scarlett pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele beijou-a novamente com uma selvageria que a fez gemer e esfregar o corpo dela no dele, sentindo seu membro endurecido. Rhett devorava a boca dela e gemia também. Ambas as línguas disputavam entre si, querendo ir mais fundo na boca do outro. As mãos de Rhett apalparam os seios dela e ele respirou fundo. Tinha vontade de possuí-la ali e estava bastante tentado em fazê-lo. Scarlett delicadamente acariciou o seu membro duro por cima da calça e Rhett gemeu alto, pegando-a no colo sem quebrar o beijo. Scarlett enlaçou as costas dele com suas pernas, enquanto Rhett colocou sua mão forte debaixo do vestido para acariciar sua coxa e sua outra mão segurava-a pelo bumbum. Ele caminhou carregando-a até uma das vigas que seguravam o telhado do gazebo e grudou-a lá, esfregando seu corpo rigído contra o dela. Scarlett sentiu o seu membro duro, sua língua dentro de sua boca, sua mão percorrendo o seu corpo e achou que fosse desmaiar. Ela nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito, como uma devassa no meio do jardim. Algo explodiu dentro dela deixando-a louca. Ela agarrou o cabelo dele com uma mão apertando dolorosamente, enquanto a outra mão desceu pelo peito dele procurando pelo seu membro endurecido. Rhett quebrou o beijo para respirar e riu quando percebeu novamente o atrevimento de Scarlett. Ela ficou corada pois nunca tinha sido tão ousada. Quando Rhett percebeu que a mão dela estava subindo em direção do seu peito novamente, ele a beijou de novo. Ela então, desceu a mão e encontrou o lugar que queria tanto tocar. Rhett quebrou o beijo novamente e gemeu. Ele começou uma trilha de beijos pela mandíbula, pescoço e clavícula enquanto gemia baixinho devido as ministrações atrevidas de sua esposa.

" Rhett ! Oh ! Rhett !" Scarlett gemia enquanto tocava na masculinidade de seu marido completamente insana de desejo.

Rhett beijou a boca dela novamente, e de novo, e de novo. Escutar seus lábios gemerem o nome dele, implorando por ele, deixou-o maluco. Ele apertava suas mãos na cintura de Scarlett e esfregava sua masculinidade endurecida contra o corpo dela. Pensou em rasgar seu vestido. Scarlett cravou suas unhas no ombro dele, enquanto eles se esfregavam, somente as suas roupas estavam atrapalhando. Rhett perdeu completamente o controle de si mesmo. Ali, naquele momento, eles abaixaram a guarda e ele esqueceu de seu jogo. Ele a queria desesperadamente desde quando voltou da Europa. Ele apertou-a ainda mais contra a viga de madeira. Rhett intercalava beijos ferozes em sua boca com beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço. Scarlett sentia falta de ar, ele realmente era um homem que tirava o seu fôlego. As mãos dele não deixavam de se mover, indo da nuca para as costas, para a cintura, para os seios firmes que apresentavam os mamilos endurecidos, para a coxa nua. Ambos gemiam e rosnavam com um desejo intenso louco para ser liberado. Ela queria dizer para ele que queria fazer amor, que o amava, mas a boca de Rhett estava rapidamente acariciando vários lugares do seu corpo e não davam tempo para ela dizer nada. Ele começou á desabotoar sua camisa, pois o calor do desejo estava sufocando-o. O corpo dela tremia e Scarlett tentou ajudá-lo a abrir os botões de sua camisa com suas mãos trêmulas. Rhett capturou os lábios dela novamente, enquanto Scarlett alisou carinhosamente o peito nu agora exposto.

Foi quando escutaram alguém gritar.

" Mamãe ! Mamãe ! Tio Rhett ! "

Era Ella que estava na varanda procurando pelos dois. Rhett largou Scarlett na mesma hora, mas ela continuou agarrada com ele, querendo mais de seus beijos, com sua cabeça levantada e seus olhos fechados oferecendo seus lábios.

" Scarlett! Ella está nos procurando ! " Rhett disse correndo para fechar os botões de sua camisa e procurando ignorar aqueles lábios oferecidos para ele.

" Oh, Rhett! Por favor, não vá ! Foi tão bom ! " Scarlett implorou.

" Scarlett ! Esqueça o que aconteceu ! Foi um momento de fraqueza ! Não devíamos ter feito isso ! " Ele disse categoricamente procurando afastá-la para recuperar sua postura de antes.

" Mas, Rhett? O jeito que você me beijou. Você ainda me ama ! " Scarlett disse inconformada olhando para os olhos negros dele.

" Scarlett. Isso foi apenas um beijo, não significou nada. E eu beijo bem. Sempre te disse isso." ele disse friamente.

" Seu canalha! Seu imundo!" Scarlett gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Saber que seu beijo e suas caricias não significaram nada para Rhett e que inclusive ele lamentou por tê-la beijado, acabou com ela. Scarlett sentiu vontade de estrangulá-lo ou jogar aquele colar de esmeralda que trazia no pescoço em direção daquelas flores que ele passou dias cuidando.

" Scarlett, eu sinto muito." Rhett tentou se explicar.

" Não encoste em mim ! " ela gritou quando Rhett tentou tocar em seu ombro. " Eu te odeio ! Eu te odeio ! "

E desceu as escadas do gazebo correndo com as mãos no rosto para esconder as lágrimas. Rhett ficou triste por vê-la correr para dentro de casa soluçando, mas ele não podia se render. Scarlett apenas sentia uma paixão infantil por ele. Não o amava de verdade e ele acreditava completamente nisso. Logo, que ela descobrisse que ele ainda a amava muito, iria abandoná-lo. Rhett preferia continuar jogando até mesmo contra seus próprios sentimentos. Ele precisava esquecê-la de qualquer jeito. Precisava mostrar para ela que o amor que ela dizia sentir por ele não era verdadeiro. Olhando para a Lua, ele suspirou e tomou uma decisão. Só tinha que colocá-la em prática. Tinha certeza que Scarlett aceitaria aquilo que ele iria oferecer.


	45. Nota do autor - parte 2

**Nota do autor - parte 2**

**Eu estou adorando escrever essa história. No livro "E o vento levou", além de Rhett Butler e Scarlett serem os personagens principais, tínhamos Ashley Wilkes e Mellanie Hamilton. Na minha história eles são substituídos por Eleanor Butler e Wade Hamilton, por isso peço que vocês fiquem de olho nesses dois. Eles irão ter um papel muito importante na trajetória de reconciliação do casal.**

**Eleanor Butler não é tão ingênua quanto ela mostra. Nos capítulos posteriores vocês poderão observar isso. Ela finge que não sabe de nada. Ela finge que não conhece Scarlett muito bem. Mas, Rhett teve á quem puxar. Ela consegue ler Rhett Butler e Scarlett como um livro aberto. Ela só não diz nada. Eleanor será a mãe postiça para Scarlett.**

**Wade Hamilton está amadurecendo. Como o filho mais velho, ele irá proteger Scarlett com unhas e dentes. No decorrer da história, ele irá se mostrar um menino astuto e inteligente. Também mostrará um lado rebelde e corajoso. Em um dos piores momentos que Scarlett irá passar, será ele quem irá protegê-la. È um menino que tem a doçura dos Hamilton, mas tem a vivacidade e energia dos O' Haras.**

**Ella Lorena irá aproximar-se de sua mãe durante os capítulos posteriores. Ela também vai perder um pouco o seu jeito irritante e irá ajudar Wade a proteger sua mãe. Os dois irão formar uma bela dupla para cuidar e proteger Scarlett.**

**A história irá passar em: Atlanta - Charleston - Atlanta - Tara . Seguindo por essa ordem. O destino final do casal, onde eles irão finalmente encontrar a felicidade juntos, vou deixar sem contar.**

**Rhett Butler ama muito sua esposa, mas ele está com medo de assumir esse amor. Ele sofreu muito durante o tempo em que estava morando em Atlanta e casado com ela. Ele não acredita no amor que ela sente. Ele somente irá conseguir enxergar que ela o ama de verdade em um momento muito critíco, que ainda está longe de acontecer. Por isso, peço que vocês tenham paciência com ele. Eles terão momentos doces e amorosos, mas Rhett não irá se render tão facilmente.**

**Em relação a Scarlett posso adiantar que ela irá sentir e se sacrificar pelo amor genuíno e verdadeiro. Apenas isso. O resto é segredo.**

**Eu estou revisando os capítulos que já postei e logo postarei o capítulo 46. Rhett tem um acordo em mente para oferecer para Scarlett. Será que ela vai aceitar?**

**Muito obrigada, pelos comentários! Todos eles são bem vindos!**

**Obs: Eu planejo uma história com 200 capítulos. Espero conseguir chegar até lá.**


	46. Uma oferta irrecusável

Capítulo 46: Uma oferta irrecusável

Scarlett trancou-se no quarto e chorou até dormir. Aquela noite de Natal foi mágica para ela que ainda podia sentir o gosto do beijo de Rhett em sua boca. Mas, ele se arrependeu de tê-la beijado e se arrependeu de tê-la quase possuído naquele gazebo. Ela sentiu-se tão maravilhosamente bem naquele momento e agora sentia-se um lixo. Ela nunca se sentiu tão ousada em sua vida como naquela noite. Pensou no quanto sua mãe Ellen ficaria decepcionada se soubesse, mas afastou rapidamente esse pensamento de sua mente. Ela amava Rhett Butler do fundo do seu coração e não tinha nada de mal em dar-se completamente para ele. Os beijos que ele deu-lhe foram tão quentes e apaixonados. Como ele podia não amá-la nem um pouco? Scarlett chorou até não ter mais lágrimas. Ela se entregou completamente e foi mais uma vez desprezada. Rhett estava destruindo aos poucos sua auto estima. Ela sentia-se como uma prisioneira de um amor tão sofrido. Eles eram iguais e tinham tudo para serem felizes juntos. Mas, Rhett não queria. Ela nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil reconquistar o seu coração. Ela ficou com raiva de Ella. Sua filha sempre atrapalhava em tudo. Scarlett achava que a menina era uma inútil. Era uma criança que vivia grudada na barra da saia dela e agora grudou feito uma cola em Rhett Butler, atrapalhando aquele momento tão esperado por Scarlett. Ela sabia que alguém poderia vê-los fazendo amor no jardim dos fundos, mas o desejo e a paixão que ela sentiu foram tão fortes, que ela não se importou se eles fossem vistos. Ela apenas queria entregar-se para ele e fazer desesperadamente um amor selvagem e sem escrúpulos. Scarlett pretendia fazer coisas ousadas durante o ato, coisas que ela corava só de imaginar. Sabia que Rhett era um patife e que ele iria adorar vê-la tão ousada e tão entregue. Ela chegou á tocá-lo e apalpá-lo, algo que nunca tinha feito antes. Ela corou com vergonha quando lembrou disso. Mas, agora, Scarlett sentia mais uma vez a dor da rejeição. Era como se seus beijos e suas caricias não tivessem agradado em nada. Scarlett pensou em ir embora. Que fosse para o inferno aquele acordo que sempre beneficiou somente á Rhett Butler! Ela não ganhou nada com aquilo, apenas alguns beijos devido á um momento de fraqueza do marido.

Rhett entrou no quarto desesperado. Ele tomou uma decisão que poderia libertá-lo daquele amor para sempre. Ele amava Scarlett mais do que qualquer coisa, mas não acreditava no amor dela. Era um amor passageiro, uma paixão infantil. Ele tomou o lugar de Ashley Wilkes, e era apenas isso. Tirou a roupa e deitou na cama. Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia dormir. Só conseguia se lembrar daqueles momentos tão quentes que acabou de passar com ela no gazebo. Lembrou da suavidade de sua pele, do gosto de seus lábios sedentos, do som de seus gemidos, de como ela o beijou e o tocou. Ele suspirou. O coração batia acelerado. Eles quase fizeram amor ali, praticamente na frente de todos. Scarlett nunca o beijou ou o tocou daquela maneira. Ela sempre foi fria durante as relações sexuais que eles tiveram após o casamento. Ela nunca chegou á fazer um carinho nele. Mas, agora, tudo estava diferente. Scarlett o agarrou com uma fome que o deixou assustado. Ela espelhou sua própria paixão animalesca, aquele sentimento que Rhett lutava com todas as forças para esconder. Ele viu seus olhos brilhando com um desejo ardente direcionados para ele e somente para ele, algo que nunca imaginou que poderia acontecer. Ele tinha 45 anos, mas se transformava em um jovem rapaz na presença de Scarlett. Rhett sempre conseguiu manter o controle, dominar as situações, mas agora, ele também estava sendo dominado aos poucos e isso era algo desesperador. Ele precisava esquecê-la, precisava arrancá-la de sua vida, pois Rhett sabia que se continuasse indo por esse caminho, ele seria o único prejudicado no final. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela impregnado no seu corpo como se ela estivesse ali, deitada junto com ele na mesma cama. Rhett colocou a mão aonde ela chegou a colocar a dela, arrancando gemidos desesperados dele. E no calor do desespero e do desejo contido e interrompido ele satisfez á si mesmo com sua mão. Ele preferiu voltar para uma técnica que utilizou durante sua juventude para não arrombar a porta do quarto dela e possuí-la feito um louco. Ele precisava acalmar o fogo do desejo que queimava-o por dentro. Tinha chegado ao limite e dispensar Scarlett foi um sacrifício brutal para ele. Mesmo após ficar durante um bom tempo no jardim, logo que entrou no quarto o desejo voltou mais forte do que nunca. Enquanto manipulava seu membro com a mão, imaginou-se terminando de fazer aquilo que queria ter feito com Scarlett no jardim. Lembrou-se dos gemidos dela, do nome dele em sua boca, da mão dela em seu peito e em sua masculinidade, das unhas dela arranhando suas costas por cima da camisa, da língua dela enroscando com a dele desesperadamente, e sem suportar mais, Rhett rosnou com os olhos fechados quando chegou ao clímax com sua própria mão debaixo do lençol. Ele não gostava de atingir o clímax sexual daquela maneira, preferia possuir uma mulher, mas naquele momento ou ele se satisfazia ou ele teria que se render aos seus desejos proibidos e cair nas garras de Scarlett. O orgulho e o medo o impediram de fazer isso. Depois, Rhett se acalmou e dormiu pensando na oferta que iria oferecer para Scarlett. No momento em que fizesse a oferta para ela, ele conseguiria provar para ambos que o amor dela era uma mentira.

No dia seguinte, Scarlett desceu para o almoço de Natal, mais morta do que viva. Ela estava com os olhos inchados e não queria conversar com ninguém. Eleanor e Rosemary tentaram falar com ela, mas Scarlett alegou uma dor de estômago e pediu para que deixassem ela quieta. Eleanor perguntou se ela queria que chamassem um médico, mas Scarlett não aceitou. Ela não comeu quase nada. Evitava de todas as formas olhar para Rhett Butler que estava do outro lado da mesa, com seus olhos negros fixados nela. Ele reparou que ela estava abatida, cabisbaixa, destruída, mas evitou falar qualquer coisa para ela. Ele tinha que terminar com tudo aquilo. Tinha que fazer sua oferta logo. Mostrar para ela que seu amor por ele não era verdadeiro. Ele sempre conseguiu ler Scarlett com um livro aberto, mas sua teimosia o deixou cego para perceber que ela realmente o amava muito. Todos percebiam que ela o amava verdadeiramente, menos ele. Wade olhou para a mãe preocupado. Ele percebeu que ela chorou na noite anterior, mas devia ter sido por causa de Bonnie, sua irmãzinha falecida. Scarlett não tocou na comida e levantou da cadeira alegando uma indisposição e retornando para o seu quarto. Rhett seguiu-a e pegou-a pelo braço, antes dela abrir a porta do quarto.

" Vamos para a biblioteca, Scarlett. Precisamos conversar."

" Me solte, Rhett Butler! Eu não tenho nada para falar com você!" ela disse com frieza tentando libertar seu braço de sua mão forte.

" Temos muito para conversar, senhora Butler. E você vai vir comigo. Tenho uma oferta pra você." ele disse categoricamente puxando-a pelo braço em direção a biblioteca.

" Eu não quero nada de você, seu canalha ! Quero ir para o meu quarto ! Estou com dor de estômago!" ela rosnou nervosa.

" Após minha oferta você irá melhorar muito ! Agora vamos ! " ele disse puxando-a mais forte.

Scarlett resolveu acompanhá-lo. A curiosidade a levou para a biblioteca com ele. Por um momento, ela encheu-se de esperança de que Rhett teria reconsiderado sua decisão e após a noite de ontem no gazebo, resolveu dar mais uma chance para os dois. Por um breve momento, aquela esperança lhe deu forças para levantar o queixo e mostrar dignidade. Ele garantiu que ela iria melhorar após a oferta que ele tinha para fazer. Só podia ser uma reconciliação, mesmo que fosse aos poucos. Só assim, Scarlett poderia melhorar.

Eles entraram na biblioteca e Rhett fechou a porta. A última visita que ela fez naquele lugar não trazia boas lembranças. Foi logo que Rhett voltou da Europa e riu dos sentimentos dela e depois a humilhou fazendo pouco caso de seu corpo. As lembranças lhe deram calafrios. Ela olhou para Rhett que sentou na mesa de estudos. Ele seriamente olhou para ela e apontou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa. Scarlett achou aquilo tudo muito estranho. Parecia que eles iriam tratar de negócios e não de amor. Mesmo assim, ela sentou e ficou olhando para os olhos negros frios que olhavam para ela também. Scarlett começou á tremer.

" Por quê você me trouxe aqui, Rhett Butler?" ela perguntou sem rodeios.

" Como te disse, minha querida, tenho uma oferta para fazer para você. E posso te garantir que é uma oferta irrecusável e que você irá gostar muito. " ele disse seriamente sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos verdes dela.

Rhett abriu a gaveta da mesa e tirou um talão de cheques. Pegou uma caneta tinteiro e começou a preencher o cheque que estava em branco.

" O quê é isso, Rhett?" Scarlett perguntou sem entender nada, mas tremendo de desespero sem saber o motivo. O ambiente naquele lugar estava sombrio e a alma dela sentiu isso.

" È um presente para você, senhora Butler." Rhett respondeu terminando de preencher o cheque.

" Presente? Como assim, um presente?" ela perguntou assustada.

Rhett terminou de preencher o cheque e arrancou a folha do talão, guardando-o rapidamente dentro da gaveta. Com a folha de cheque na mão, ele olhou friamente para ela, mas por dentro, seu coração batia tão forte que podia parar á qualquer momento. Tinha chegado a hora de mostrar para ambos que esse amor que ela sentia era uma mentira. Tinha chegado a hora dele se livrar dela. Mas, Rhett não sabia como iria conseguir viver ou se seria verdadeiramente feliz após deixá-la.

" Eu te ofereço três milhões de dólares para você aceitar o divórcio, Scarlett. " ele ofereceu sem rodeios.


	47. Um preço

Capítulo 47: Um preço

Scarlett pegou o cheque na mão. Sua mão tremia e ela não conseguia olhar para Rhett Butler. Ela pensou que ele tinha enlouquecido. Só assim, para estar propondo uma coisa dessas. Como ele podia ser tão cego e tão odioso? Ele não conseguia enxergar que ela realmente o amava. Ele achava que o amor dela tinha um preço? Ele estava tratando-a como se ela fosse uma prostituta que estava ali, recebendo o pagamento por uma noite de amor. Seu estômago doeu ainda mais. Ela se curvou um pouco e apertou o lugar do estômago, mas não fez uma careta de dor. Ela suportaria a dor na frente dele. Nunca iria permitir que ele a visse sofrer.

" È muito dinheiro, minha querida. Dá para você viver no luxo o resto da vida e mandar toda a cidade de Atlanta para o inferno." Rhett disse friamente acendendo um charuto.

Scarlett olhou para ele e procurou engolir as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Scarlett olhou para o cheque escrito e lembrou-se de seu pai, Gerald O' Hara. O irlandês teimoso que ela tanto amou e admirou. Nunca ela permitiria que Rhett a humilhasse daquela maneira. O quê ela fez para ele? Era um pecado amá-lo? Os olhos verdes dela brilharam exprimindo toda a sua força interior. A força interior que ela nunca iria perder, ainda que a situação fosse difícil. Uma chama ardente e viva que queimava dentro dela dava-lhe forças para continuar de pé e com seu queixo erguido. Ela levantou da cadeira com o cheque na mão e virou de costas para ele. Rhett acompanhou todos os movimentos dela com um olhar incerto. No fundo, ele estava torcendo para que ela não aceitasse aquela oferta, mas ele sabia que ela iria aceitar, pois Scarlett amava o dinheiro acima de qualquer coisa. Ele queria acreditar que ela o amava, mas não conseguia. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela pudesse amá-lo de verdade. Rhett que sempre foi um homem convencido de seus talentos sedutores, ficava inseguro perto de Scarlett. Scarlett virou-se e olhou para ele novamente com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e rosnando de raiva. A única vez que Scarlett se vendeu por dinheiro foi para salvar Tara após a guerra, depois, ela sempre gerenciou com mãos de ferro a loja e as serrarias em Atlanta para nunca mais precisar passar por aquilo. E agora estava perante aquele homem que ela amava tanto e que estava tentando colocar um preço no amor que ela sentia.

" Olha o que eu vou fazer com o seu presente, seu canalha!" ela gritou rasgando o cheque em vários pedaços.

Rhett não conseguiu falar nada. Ele quase pulou da cadeira de susto. Ele não esperava por aquela atitude de Scarlett. Ele tirou o charuto da boca e permaneceu olhando para ela, enquanto Scarlett continuava gritando com ele.

" Eu não estou me vendendo, Rhett Butler ! Como você ousa me trazer até aqui para me humilhar desse jeito? Eu não sou uma de suas prostitutas, seu homem imundo ! Eu não tenho um preço! Meus sentimentos não têm um preço! " ela gritou batendo o pé no chão.

" Scarlett, seja razoável. Você não vai colocar uma paixão tola em cima de uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Não se comporte como uma criança nesse momento. Seja sensata! O quê você acha que sente por mim é apenas uma paixão tola! " Rhett insistiu com sua oferta levantando da cadeira e apagando o charuto no cinzeiro.

" Paixão tola? Não existe um pingo de tolice em mim, seu patife! O único tolo que eu conheço aqui é você ! "

Rhett tentou se aproximar dela, mas Scarlett recuou para trás. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho tão intenso que atraíram Rhett completamente. Ele queria tocá-la e abraçá-la. Como ele estava feliz que ela não aceitou aquele dinheiro! "Será que ela realmente me ama?" ele pensou consigo mesmo naquele momento.

" Não se atreva á chegar perto de mim, seu canalha ! Eu vou sair daqui agora, arrumar minhas malas e voltar para Atlanta. E pode esperar pelo seu divórcio sentado, pois eu nunca irei dá-lo para você. Nunca, seu patife ! " ela gritou se dirigindo até a porta para sair, mas Rhett segurou-a pelo braço com seus olhos brilhando de emoção.

" Não! Você não vai á lugar nenhum ! "

" Eu vou embora ! Nosso acordo terminou ! Não quero vê-lo na minha frente, Rhett Butler. Nunca mais ! " ela gritou tentando se soltar.

" Não! Você não vai levar as crianças e ..."

" As crianças são minhas ! Elas virão junto comigo para onde eu for, por isso, me solte ! " ela gritou mais uma vez.

" Scarlett, por favor, fique ! Eu estou te implorando !" ele pediu tentando puxá-la para abraçá-la.

" Agora você quer que eu fique, por quê? Será que é porque você não terá outra pessoa para humilhar e zombar? Não, Rhett Butler. Eu cheguei no meu limite ! Você é um monstro! E eu quero você bem longe de mim ! " ela gritou empurrando-o com toda a sua força.

" Scarlett, eu não queria te humilhar. Nosso casamento acabou e eu apenas queria... eu apenas queria..." Rhett gaguejou sem conseguir terminar a frase.

" Você apenas queria comprar sua liberdade e se livrar de mim. Pois está certo: eu estou indo embora, mas não quero um dólar vindo de você ! "

" Você não entende! Aquele beijo que aconteceu ontem..." Rhett tentou explicar sobre o beijo. Tentou explicar que aquele beijo mexeu com a cabeça dele, deixando-o louco. Ele queria dizer que tinha medo de sofrer, que tinha medo que ela usasse o amor dele e depois o abandonasse como ela fez com Ashley Wilkes, mas não conseguiu. As palavras não saíam de sua boca.

" Aquele beijo nunca deveria ter acontecido ! Você está certo: que mulher seria capaz de amar realmente uma pessoa sem coração como você ? O todo poderoso Rhett Butler! As únicas coisas que você tem são: o dinheiro e as prostitutas! Está tão acostumado com mulheres vulgares que não consegue enxergar nada de decente em sua vida ! Nem um sentimento genuíno! Adeus, capitão Butler."

Rhett tentou ainda segurá-la, mas Scarlett usou toda a sua força e arranhou o braço dele deixando uma marca. Ele acabou soltando-a. Ela abriu a porta da biblioteca e correu para o seu quarto. Rhett foi atrás dela totalmente desesperado. Ele agiu como um canalha e um idiota. Na cabeça dele a mesma pergunta martelava deixando- o maluco: " Será que ela realmente me ama?"

Scarlett se trancou em seu quarto e Rhett ficou batendo na porta, implorando para entrar.

" Scarlett, abra a porta ! Não terminamos de conversar ! "

Scarlett não respondeu nada. Ela apenas caiu na cama, enterrou a cabeça nos travesseiros e chorou, enquanto ouvia os apelos de Rhett do outro lado da porta.

" Scarlett ! Não me faça cometer uma loucura ! Eu não quero arrombar essa porta! " ele pediu mais uma vez.

" Rhett, meu filho. O quê você está fazendo ?"

" Mamãe?" Rhett perguntou assustado dando um pulo pra trás.

Eleanor Butler estava parada no corredor olhando para ele com os olhos aflitos e preocupados. Ela sabia que seu filho e sua nora estavam brigando. Os gritos dos dois chegaram lá embaixo e Rosemary levou as crianças para o jardim, para que elas não pudessem ouvir aquela briga, enquanto Eleanor decidiu subir as escadas para saber o quê estava acontecendo.


	48. O sermão de uma mãe

Capítulo 48: O sermão de uma mãe

Rhett olhou assustado para sua mãe e ao mesmo tempo muito envergonhado. Ele conseguia escutar os soluços de Scarlett vindos de dentro do quarto, mas com sua mãe ali, parada na sua frente, ele desistiu de arrombar a porta e obrigá-la á falar com ele. Rhett não conseguia entender suas próprias atitudes. Como ele conseguia machucar tanto a mulher que ele amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo? Como ele conseguia ser tão cruel com ela? Ele tinha tanta certeza que ela iria aceitar aquele dinheiro e ainda iria rir da cara dele, fazendo-o desistir de vez de sentir aquele amor que tanto o perturbava. Mas, a atitude dela foi completamente diferente daquilo que ele esperava. Quando Scarlett rasgou o cheque, ela deixou Rhett com a cabeça completamente virada. Ele sabia, naquele instante, que talvez estivesse sendo a pessoa mais injusta do mundo. Ela queria ir embora. Ela não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Rhett não podia deixá-la ir, não agora, que uma esperança nasceu dentro dele. A esperança de que Scarlett poderia realmente amá-lo de verdade. Mas, com sua mãe ali, ele não podia fazer mais nada.

" Rhett, o quê está acontecendo ? " Eleanor perguntou preocupada.

" Nada, mãe. Eu e Scarlett discutimos..." Rhett tentou justificar.

" Rhett, eu quero falar com você. " Eleanor disse com a cara fechada. Ela não aparentava estar satisfeita com a atitude de seu filho.

" Sim, mãe. Vamos para o meu quarto." Rhett ofereceu rendido, percebendo que sua mãe iria dar-lhe um sermão.

Rhett abriu a porta do seu quarto e Eleanor entrou. Ele fechou a porta e ambos sentaram na cama dele, um de frente para o outro. Ele ficou olhando para a sua mãe, esperando que ela começasse á falar. Ele sabia que sua mãe estava aborrecida. Provavelmente, ela escutou os gritos de Scarlett. Ele se arrependeu de não tê-la pegado á força e tampado sua boca com a mão para evitar que ela gritasse. Agora, Rhett teria que enfrentar sua mãe. E ela não estava nada satisfeita com a briga que ele teve com sua esposa.

" Eu estou muito decepcionada com você, meu filho ! " Eleanor disse sem rodeios.

" Mãe, nós apenas discutimos, foi apenas uma briga passageira e ... "

" Pare com isso, Rhett ! Como você pode estar pensando em se divorciar dela? Como ? " Eleanor perguntou furiosa.

" Mãe, a senhora não conhece realmente Scarlett. " Rhett explicou revoltado por ver sua mãe mais uma vez defendendo Scarlett.

" Não me subestime, Rhett. Eu a conheço sim ! E qualquer pessoa consegue ver nos olhos dela,como ela ama você ! Só você, meu filho, não consegue enxergar ! Ela ama tanto você, que me ama e ama Rosemary também, pois nós somos sua mãe e sua irmã. Fazemos parte do seu sangue. Eu escutei tudo o quê ela te falou, Rhett. Como você pode ser tão cruel ? Ainda bem que Rosemary levou as crianças para o jardim, logo que vocês começaram á brigar e eles não escutaram nada. " Eleanor disse totalmente desapontada.

" Mãe, eu não consigo acreditar que ela pode me amar de verdade. Tente entender? Eu gostaria de ter coragem para te contar quem realmente é Scarlett, mas eu não posso... " ele lamentou.

" Eu já te disse que sei quem é Scarlett ! E eu não estou interessada em saber sobre os erros que ela cometeu no passado. Só sei que você está jogando a sua felicidade fora com as suas duas mãos."

" Está usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim, mamãe? " Rhett perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro que durou pouco tempo, pois Eleanor permaneceu com a cara fechada para ele.

" Mãe, eu não queria ter trazido meus problemas conjugais aqui para casa, mas Scarlett apareceu e..."

" Ela apareceu aqui em Charleston, pois te ama, meu filho ! Ela não iria sair de Atlanta sozinha para vir pra cá, se não te amasse muito. Os olhos dela brilham, quando ela olha para você. Quando ela escuta o seu nome, apenas o seu nome, ela treme de emoção, meu filho. Como você não consegue enxergar? Qualquer pessoa percebe o amor que ela sente por você, está estampado na cara dela. Meu Deus, Rhett ! O quê você está fazendo com a sua vida? "

" Mamãe, me perdoe... " Rhett pediu encabulado, com vergonha de si mesmo. A última coisa que ele queria era trazer esse tipo de preocupação para sua mãe.

" Não é para mim que você deve pedir perdão, meu filho. È para ela. Meu Deus, Rhett ! Você a humilhou demais ! Ela já não está comendo direito de tanta tristeza por causa da sua displicência e agora, você quer se divorciar dela e ainda oferecer um acordo ? Eu nem quero saber qual foi o tipo de oferta que você fez pois eu não quero ficar ainda mais decepcionada com você . "

" Mãe, eu a amo muito, mas eu não quero mais sofrer. Se ela me deixar depois de saber do meu amor, eu vou enlouquecer." Rhett disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

" Rhett, você não é mais uma criança ! Você já tem 45 anos ! E você vai sofrer muito mais, depois de deixá-la . Pode ter certeza disso. Você já pensou como será a sua vida quando você não vê-la mais ? Será que você realmente vai ser feliz sem ela, sem Wade e sem Ella ? Você está jogando fora as pessoas que te amam, por medo e orgulho ! "

" Mas, e se o amor que ela sente por mim, for um amor passageiro ? " Rhett perguntou ainda inseguro.

" Amor passageiro ? Ela é casada com você, meu filho . Ela já está na meia idade, já teve três filhos. Ela é uma mulher e não uma criança ! Você tem que agradecer todos os dias que ela realmente te ama, pois a maioria dos casamentos são arranjados e quase todos os casais se casam sem amor. Vocês dois se amam muito e com isso as possibilidades de serem felizes juntos são infinitas . "

" Minha cabeça está muito confusa, mamãe. Eu queria tanto acreditar em tudo isso e amá-la com toda a minha vida, mas eu estou com medo, e é difícil para um homem assumir isso, ainda mais para sua própria mãe. " Rhett disse com a cabeça baixa sem conseguir olhar para os olhos de Eleanor.

" Pois se você continuar com medo irá matar todo o amor que ela sente. Você sempre foi um homem excepcional, cheio de qualidades. Chegou a hora de começar a mostrar essas qualidades para a mulher que você ama, Rhett. Ou então: você irá perdê-la. "

Eleanor levantou da cama e foi em direção da porta. Rhett olhou para ela e perguntou com seus olhos negros brilhando com as lágrimas.

" Onde você vai, mamãe ? "

" Eu vou falar com Scarlett . "

" Não, mamãe. Não faça isso . Ela não vai querer escutar ninguém. "

" Ela terá que me escutar. Não vou deixá-la ir embora daqui . " Eleanor disse decidida, abrindo a porta do quarto e voltando a fechá-la após sua saída.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Meus queridos leitores: eu adorei a atitude de Eleanor Butler. Ela é muito esperta. E vocês? Gostaram? Comentários são bem vindos ! Obrigada !**


	49. Um pedido

Capítulo 49 : Um pedido

Eleanor Butler bateu suavemente na porta do quarto de Scarlett.

" Scarlett, minha querida, abra a porta pra mim, por favor ! " ela pediu docemente.

Scarlett tirou a cabeça dos travesseiros e respondeu fungando o nariz e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas de sua mão.

" Senhora Eleanor, eu não estou muito bem, prefiro ficar sozinha."

" Scarlett, por favor, abra a porta, eu estou muito preocupada com você, não me deixe aqui do lado de fora." Eleanor implorou insistindo mais uma vez.

Scarlett levantou da cama. Ela não podia deixar Eleanor implorando para entrar. Ela gostava tanto de sua sogra, que não conseguia maltratá-la. E ela sabia que Eleanor não tinha culpa de ter um filho horrível. Quando ela chegou perto da porta, sentiu uma tontura e se agarrou na fechadura com uma mão e na parede com a outra para não cair no chão. Scarlett abriu a porta e Eleanor levou um susto quando a viu. Ela estava pálida, abatida e com os olhos inchados e cheios de lágrimas.

" Oh, minha querida , eu posso entrar para cuidar de você ? " ela perguntou preocupada.

Scarlett não disse nada, apenas deixou-a entrar. Eleanor trancou a porta e naquele momento Rhett saiu do seu quarto e colocou seu ouvido na porta do quarto dela para escutar a conversa das duas. Ele também estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. E estava segurando-se para não chorar como uma criança. Ele tinha vontade de entrar no quarto dela e implorar pelo seu perdão, mesmo que ela não o perdoasse, ele imploraria novamente, e mais uma vez, até ela aceitar. " Eu sou realmente um canalha ! " ele praguejou contra si mesmo. Ele nunca imaginou que aquela oferta iria ferir tanto Scarlett. E se ela realmente o amasse? Ele gelou ao pensar sobre isso. Ele esperou pelo amor dela durante tantos anos e após finalmente ter conseguido, estava afastando-a dele. Rhett percebeu que estava sendo um tolo. Ele sabia que a amava, chegou a pensar que não a amava mais, que podia esquecê-la, mas quando retornou de sua viagem a Europa, e encontrou Scarlett esperando por ele na casa de sua mãe, percebeu que nunca deixou de amá-la e que ainda a queria mais do que qualquer outra mulher. Quando ele percebeu que estava ficando vulnerável aos encantos dela, tentou se proteger de todas as formas possíveis. Mas, após o beijo que eles deram no gazebo, aquele beijo quente que quase levou-o á loucura ao ponto de fazer amor com ela ali mesmo , ele percebeu que estava sem defesas contra Scarlett e decidiu usar a última arma que tinha para se proteger daquele amor. Mas, não imaginou que o resultado seria aquele. Agora, estava arrependido e com vergonha de si mesmo. Ele não podia deixá-la ir embora. Se a mãe dele não conseguisse convencê-la a ficar, ele imploraria para ela não deixá-lo. Rhett tinha uma necessidade vital de saber se ela realmente o amava.

" Senhora Eleanor, eu estou com dor de estômago e ... " Scarlett falou tentando esconder a briga que teve com Rhett. Ela nunca iria contar para sua sogra o monstro que ela tinha como filho. Ela não queria machucar Eleanor.

" Scarlett, eu sei que você e Rhett brigaram. " Eleanor disse sem rodeios quando sentou na cama dela.

" Me perdoe, senhora Eleanor. Eu não queria ter brigado com Rhett aqui dentro da sua casa." Scarlett respondeu com a cabeça baixa sem ter coragem de olhar para a sua sogra.

" Minha querida. A culpa não é sua. Eu conheço o meu filho e sei o gênio difícil que ele tem. Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Eu sei que você realmente o ama e que ele te ama também. " Eleanor falou sorrindo e segurando a mão delicada de Scarlett com a sua.

" Rhett não me ama, senhora Eleanor. Eu acho até que ele me odeia, essa é a verdade. Ele já fez de tudo para me convencer disso. " Scarlett respondeu chorando mais uma vez.

" Oh, minha querida. Você está tão enganada, Rhett ama você mais do que ele percebe. Eu conheço o meu filho muito bem, Scarlett. Mas, ele é teimoso e cabeça dura. "

" Me desculpe, senhora Eleanor, mas eu não consigo mais acreditar que ele me ama. Eu tentei tudo que podia, mas ele nem olha pra mim, só olha quando é para zombar de mim. Quando ele me faz um pequeno carinho e me deixa feliz, logo depois ele me humilha e acaba comigo. Eu não aguento mais...e estou voltando pra Atlanta. Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais !" Scarlett desabafou soluçando.

" Não, minha querida, não vá embora, por favor. As crianças estão tão felizes aqui, e eu e Rosemary te amamos tanto! Eu vou cuidar de você e não vou deixar meu filho te humilhar. " Eleanor implorou puxando Scarlett para si e abraçando-a fortemente.

" Não, senhora Eleanor, eu quero ir embora. Eu não aguento mais. Eu não quero contar para a senhora a proposta que ele me ofereceu . Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada em toda a minha vida." Scarlett soluçou nos braços de Eleanor.

" Eu imagino, minha querida. Mas, ele está arrependido e ... "

" Rhett está arrependido ? Isso é impossível ! Ele nunca se arrepende de nada . " Scarlett retrucou, enquanto Eleanor fazia carinho nos cabelos negros dela.

" Sim, ele está arrependido. Por isso, eu estou implorando para você ficar até o início de janeiro. Tem o baile de Santa Cecília e Rosemary está esperando por esse dia ansiosamente para ir ao baile junto com você. Eu e ela não vamos deixar Rhett te maltratar. Ele pode ser meu filho, e só Deus sabe o quanto eu o amo, mas não vou deixar ele te fazer nenhum mal. Por favor, Scarlett, fique conosco. "

" Tudo bem, eu vou ficar. Vou ficar por causa da senhora e de Rosemary, mas eu quero Rhett bem longe de mim. Não quero vê-lo e nem falar com ele." Scarlett disse decidida, saindo dos braços de Eleanor e enxugando as lágrimas.

" Não se preocupe, nós não iremos deixá-lo te fazer mais nenhum mal. E eu já deixei isso bastante claro para ele, minha querida. Você me disse uma vez que eu lembro a sua mãe Ellen Robillard, então eu te peço para confiar em mim. "

" Tudo bem, senhora Eleanor. Eu vou ficar. Mas, hoje quero ficar aqui sozinha. Estou com dor de estômago e quero dormir um pouco." Scarlett disse gentilmente fungando o nariz.

" Sim, minha criança. Vou pedir para Liz fazer um chá para aliviar a sua dor e Nany virá trazê-lo para você. Qualquer coisa que precisar, e só me chamar. E não se preocupe com as crianças. Rosemary está com elas no jardim e não ouviram nada da briga que vocês tiveram. Bom, eu vou deixá-la descansar. " Eleanor deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Scarlett e levantou-se da cama.

Rhett correu de volta para o quarto dele e trancou-se lá dentro. Escutou a porta do quarto de Scarlett abrir e ouviu os passos de Eleanor andando pelo corredor e descendo as escadas. Ouviu a porta do quarto de Scarlett ser fechada novamente e trancada com a chave. Ele precisava entrar naquele quarto de qualquer jeito. Precisava falar com ela. Ele suspirou e deu um soco na parede. Sabia que Scarlett não queria falar com ele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Rhett vai fazer uma loucura para conseguir conversar com Scarlett.**


	50. Uma escada para o amor

Capítulo 50 : Uma escada para o amor

Rhett Butler saiu de seu quarto e gentilmente bateu na porta do quarto de Scarlett.

" Scarlett, abra a porta, minha querida. Precisamos conversar ! Não podemos continuar assim. Eu estou arrependido, por favor, me deixe entrar ! " ele implorou pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Scarlett estava deitada na cama e preferiu ignorá-lo completamente. Ela não tinha mais forças para brigar e não queria falar com ele. Enfiou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro para tampar seus ouvidos.

" Scarlett, abra essa porta, senão eu vou ficar maluco ! " Rhett implorou batendo na porta mais forte.

Scarlett ignorou novamente. Uma hora, ele iria cansar e iria embora de lá. Mas, Rhett estava determinado a entrar naquele quarto de qualquer maneira. Ele escutou algumas partes da conversa de sua mãe com Scarlett e estava desesperado. Ele precisava vê-la. Precisava olhar para dentro dos olhos dela, para finalmente enxergar o amor que ela sentia por ele. Rhett sabia que ela não queria vê-lo e nem falar com ele, mas não podia desistir. Ele bateu naquela porta até cansar sua mão grande e nem sinal de Scarlett. Pensou em arrombar a porta, mas lembrou-se de sua mãe e decidiu não fazê-lo. Eleanor iria ficar muito brava com ele, se o visse cometendo esse ato de selvageria.

" Você não vai me deixar entrar? " Rhett perguntou sem obter nenhuma resposta mais uma vez. " Ótimo, minha querida. Eu vou entrar nesse quarto de qualquer jeito . " ele disse decidido e desceu as escadas correndo.

Chegou no jardim e foi procurar por Corn. Ele estava prestes á cometer uma loucura, mas iria entrar naquele quarto, nem que fosse a última coisa que iria fazer em sua vida.

" Corn " ele chamou o cocheiro.

" Sim, senhor Rhett." Corn respondeu indo ao encontro dele.

" Eu quero que você traga pra mim a maior escada que tiver nessa casa. E rápido ! " Rhett ordenou nervoso e procurando guardar o fôlego para a escalada que ele planejava fazer.

" Sim, senhor. " respondeu Corn saindo para trazer uma escada para o seu patrão.

" Mais rápido, Corn ! Eu estou com pressa ! " ele voltou a ordenar completamente angustiado.

" Se você não vai abrir a porta, meu amor. Eu vou subir as escadas e vou entrar pela janela, minha Rapunzel " Rhett pensou consigo mesmo enquanto olhava para a janela aberta do quarto de Scarlett. Ele precisava subir antes que Scarlett fechasse a janela.

Corn voltou carregando uma enorme escada de madeira em seus braços fortes. Rosemary e as crianças correram para perto deles também.

" Rhett, o quê você vai fazer com essa escada ? " Rosemary perguntou boquiaberta enquanto Corn colocava a escada em direção da janela de Scarlett.

" Vou fazer as pazes com a minha Rapunzel. " Rhett respondeu sorrindo, tirando o paletó e entregando-o para Rosemary segurar.

" Você ficou louco? E se você cair dessa escada, Rhett? " Rosemary perguntou preocupada abraçando o paletó do irmão.

" Do chão eu não passo . " Rhett respondeu com seu sorriso zombeteiro.

" A mamãe não pode te deixar entrar pela porta, tio Rhett ? " Ella perguntou inocentemente.

" Não, minha querida. Sua mãe prefere que eu entre pela janela e eu vou fazer isso. " Rhett respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha da menina.

" Você é corajoso, tio Rhett. Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer isso. È muito alto. " Wade disse olhando em direção do quarto de sua mãe.

" Quando você crescer e ficar perdido no amor com uma mulher, você terá coragem para fazer várias coisas, meu filho. " Rhett respondeu balançando os cabelos do menino com sua mão grande.

Rhett deixou-os e foi em direção da escada enquanto Rosemary correu para dentro de casa para chamar a sua mãe. Rhett começou á subir as escadas sendo observado pelas crianças e por Corn. Ele se esqueceu que não era mais um jovem atlético e continuou subindo as escadas o mais rápido que podia. " Estou chegando, minha Rapunzel ." ele pensou consigo mesmo . " Já que você não vai me jogar suas tranças, eu vou subir pela escada mesmo."

" O tio Rhett, ficou louco ? " Ella perguntou para seu irmão.

" Não. Ele só quer fazer as pazes com a mamãe. Ele é muito corajoso. " Wade disse com os olhos brilhando com orgulho do padrasto. Ele já imaginou-se contando aquilo para Beau e os outros meninos da vizinhança quando eles voltarem para Atlanta. " Eu não sei se ele devia ter mais medo de subir essa escada ou da mamãe. Ela deve estar uma fera com ele." Wade concluiu.

Rhett continuou subindo as escadas e parou após ouvir os gritos de sua mãe.

" Rhett, meu filho você ficou louco? " Eleanor gritou preocupada, quando chegou no jardim junto com Rosemary. Elas se juntaram com as crianças e Corn e todos ficaram parados e chocados observando a travessura de Rhett Butler.

Rhett colocou o dedo indicador na boca fazendo um sinal de silêncio. Se Scarlett soubesse que ele estava subindo, ela seria capaz de fechar a janela e ele não pretendia descer por aquela escada. Ele virou-se e continuou subindo.

" Meu filho ficou louco, Rosemary. E se ele cair de lá? " Eleanor perguntou desesperada.

" Acho que ele sabe oque está fazendo, mamãe."

" Scarlett não quer vê-lo! "

" Ele falou que vai entrar pela janela para fazer as pazes com ela. " Rosemary explicou tranquilamente.

" Eu espero que sim, porque se ele incomodá-la, ele vai se ver comigo ! " Eleanor falou fechando a cara furiosa.

Rhett chegou na janela de Scarlett e sem pensar duas vezes e esperar para recuperar o fôlego pulou para dentro do quarto.

" Que Deus proteja esses dois." Eleanor pediu levantando suas mãos e olhando para o cèu.


	51. O amor entrando pela janela

Capítulo 51 : O amor entrando pela janela

Rhett entrou no quarto de Scarlett pela janela. Ele respirou profundamente para recuperar o fôlego de sua escalada tão ousada. Olhou para a cama de Scarlett e percebeu que ela estava dormindo, tão tranquilamente e tão bonita como um anjo. Ele olhou em direção do jardim e ordenou para Corn tirar a escada de lá. Corn obedeceu rapidamente. Rhett fechou a janela e acendeu as velas dos candelabros que estavam dentro do quarto. Foi até a porta e tirou a chave colocando-a no bolso de sua calça. Agora, ninguém podia entrar naquele quarto e eles não tinham como sair de lá. Estavam sozinhos lá dentro e Scarlett não teria como fugir dele.

Rhett se aproximou da cama dela. Ele abriu três botões de sua camisa revelando um pouco de seu peito bronzeado. O calor que sentiu por dentro quando a viu dormindo era devastador. Ele agachou do lado da cama e tocou carinhosamente nos cabelos dela. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do dela, e ele podia sentir a sua respiração. Ele percebeu as marcas das lágrimas no rosto dela e ficou angustiado. Olhou para o corpo dela praticamente nu. Ela tirou o vestido sozinha e estava somente com uma chemise praticamente transparente. Rhett suou frio quando viu o corpo dela. O coração dele batia fortemente dentro do peito e ele ficou por um breve momento sem ação, só observando o sono tranquilo de sua amada.

" Minha Rapunzel ... " ele murmurou docemente passando o nariz carinhosamente contra o nariz dela, quase beijando-a na boca .

Scarlett abriu os olhos ainda sonolenta e quando viu Rhett dentro do quarto dela, quase beijando-a e percebeu que o quarto estava praticamente escuro sendo iluminado somente pelas velas, ela pulou da cama com o susto, agarrando o cobertor contra o peito para tampá-lo.

" Santo Deus ! Eu devo estar sonhando ..." ela disse chocada encolhida do outro lado da cama e olhando para Rhett que sorria charmosamente para ela. Ele ficou de pé e disse atrevidamente :

" Eu disse para você que iria entrar nesse quarto de qualquer jeito, minha querida . "

" Como você entrou aqui ? Eu não quero te ver ! " Scarlett rosnou furiosa quando percebeu que não estava sonhando e que Rhett estava ali na frente dela em carne e osso. " E por quê a janela está fechada e o quarto está praticamente escuro se ainda é dia ? "

" Minha querida, lamento informar que tranquei a janela, caso você pense em se jogar lá embaixo para fugir de mim e também estou com a chave da porta, oque significa que estamos presos e sozinhos aqui." Rhett explicou calmamente.

" Você entrou aqui para me obrigar a aceitar sua proposta suja, seu canalha! Eu já te disse que não quero o seu dinheiro ! " ela gritou com os olhos brilhando com raiva.

" Não vim aqui para isso, minha querida. " Rhett respondeu caindo na gargalhada.

" Como você pode rir depois de tudo o quê me fez ? Você é um velhaco sujo e sem coração ! Agora me dê essa chave que eu não quero ficar nem mais um minuto no mesmo ambiente que você ! " Scarlett gritou furiosa levantando da cama, sem se importar de não estar usando o robe para cobrir seu corpo. Ela foi em direção a porta e tentou abri-la sem sucesso.

" Vamos, capitão Butler. Me dê a chave ! " ela ordenou novamente.

" E você vai sair do quarto assim, praticamente sem roupa? " Rhett perguntou divertido olhando para o corpo dela com um olhar faminto.

" Para ficar longe de você sou capaz de fazer qualquer sacrifício, até sair praticamente nua desse quarto! " ela retrucou furiosa. " Onde você colocou essa chave ? "

" Aqui, minha querida. Venha buscar. " Rhett respondeu sussurrando maliciosamente e apontando para o bolso de sua calça.

" Seu canalha ! Eu não vou colocar minhas mãos em você ! Quando eu sair daqui, vou ter uma conversa muito séria com a sua mãe. Ela me prometeu que eu não iria mais te ver e nem falar com você."

" Minha mãe não tem como me afastar de você, Scarlett. E já que vamos ficar um bom tempo nesse quarto, vou aproveitar e tirar minha camisa, pois estou com calor. " disse Rhett maliciosamente tirando sua camisa e olhando para ela. Scarlett tremeu. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu. Respirou fundo e se apoiou na parede. Por mais, que estivesse com raiva de Rhett Butler, vê-lo tirando sua camisa e exibindo seu peito musculoso deixou-a louca. Mas, ela se recompôs e ordenou :

" Como você ousa, seu gambá ? Coloque já essa camisa ! E está frio ! Nós estamos no inverno !

" Mas, eu estou com calor , minha querida. " ele riu jogando a camisa dele para bem longe. " E agora, Scarlett ? Você não vai vir aqui, buscar a sua chave? " ele perguntou provocativo. " Mas você terá que colocar sua mão dentro do meu bolso para pegá-la, minha Rapunzel . Isso é uma condição que o seu príncipe encantado, nesse caso eu, está colocando para você. "

" Nunca ! E eu não sou Rapunzel ! E você não é o meu príncipe encantado ! Você é um homem mal! " Scarlett bateu o pé no chão furiosa.

" Bem, minha querida. Eu vou deitar na sua cama, pois agora me deu um cansaço. " Ele disse deitando na cama dela e esticando suas pernas. Scarlett olhou paralisada para o corpo dele e ele percebeu. " Subir aquela escada para um homem de 45 anos, não foi fácil. Cansou-me bastante. " ele explicou com seus olhos negros brilhando de desejo olhando para os olhos verdes dela.

" Saia já da minha cama, seu verme ! E tire esses seus sapatos sujos de cima dos meus lençóis ! "

" Minha querida, os seus elogios me fascinam. Sim, você está certa: eu vou tirar os meus sapatos também. Mas, não vou sair da sua cama, como eu te disse, estou muito cansado. "

" Homem odioso ! Você faz isso porque sabe que ... que ... " Scarlett balbuciou nervosa e percebendo que suas mãos estavam tremendo muito.

" Porque eu sei que te deixo louca, senhora Butler ? " Rhett perguntou maliciosamente.

" Me deixa louca de raiva ! " Scarlett gaguejou tentando se justificar.

" Louca de raiva ou louca de desejo, senhora Butler? " Rhett perguntou levantando da cama e seguindo em direção á Scarlett.

Scarlett andou para trás, procurando se afastar dele. Mas, seus lábios tremiam , suas mãos tremiam, seu corpo todo tremia. Ela bateu as costas na parede. Não tinha mais para onde fugir. E aquele homem estava se aproximando dela cada vez mais, com um olhar cheio de desejo que deixou-a entorpecida, sem saber como agir. O peito dela subia e descia com sua respiração pesada e seu coração batendo acelerado. Ela estava perdida olhando para aqueles olhos negros que brilhavam, para aquele sorriso branco e perfeito, para aquele físico completamente imponente. Rhett percebeu o olhar apreensivo dela, seu corpo que tremia. Ele sabia que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria também. Eles tinham algo para terminar, que foi interrompido na noite anterior. Rhett colocou os dois braços segurando a parede, enquanto Scarlett estava ali, entre os braços dele, parada, completamente imóvel, sem saber o quê fazer. Ele tinha conseguido cercá-la. Rhett olhou para baixo, onde seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos dela, que olhavam assustados para ele.

" E agora, senhora Butler ? Agora, você está acuada e ... " ele falou sorrindo sarcástico.

Scarlett sentiu o cheiro dele, ela olhou rapidamente para o peito musculoso dele que estava praticamente enfiado na cara dela. Aquele homem virava completamente a cabeça dela, e ele sabia disso. Mas, ela não podia se render. Ele a humilhou demais. E ela não conseguia entender essa mudança repentina de atitude, pois na noite anterior, Rhett lamentou por tê-la beijado e tocado no corpo dela.

" Me deixe em paz, seu maldito! " ela rosnou choramingando.

Rhett segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e obrigou-a a voltar a olhar para ele. Scarlett tentou retirar as mãos dele, mas não conseguiu. Ele sorria para ela com seus olhos brilhando de emoção. Rhett conseguiu enxergar nos olhos dela o mesmo desejo que ele sentia. Conseguiu enxergar também a dor que ela sentia e queria aliviar seu sofrimento. Ele passou delicadamente o dedo em seu lábio inferior que tremia sem parar e disse apaixonadamente para ela.

" Meu amor, acho que temos alguns negócios pendentes de ontem a noite... "

E antes que Scarlett pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele a agarrou e a beijou com uma selvageria, que a fez perder completamente o rumo. Ela esqueceu por um momento a humilhação que ele a fez passar e se entregou para aquele beijo também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: queridos leitores: como eu disse na última nota do autor, eu planejo uma história com 200 capítulos ou até mais . Rhett consegue controlar completamente Scarlett, mas ele é incapaz de assumir seus sentimentos por ela, então ele usa o seu próprio corpo e o seu dinheiro para mostrar que a ama. No decorrer da história, ele terá que aprender a reconquistá-la de outra forma. Como eu disse também, eles terão momentos doces e agradáveis, mas algumas reviravoltas irão acontecer prejudicando o casal. Bom, Scarlett irá passar por um momento bem complicado daqui á uns 60 capítulos e Wade irá protegê-la e cuidar dela. Mas, posso garantir para vocês que ela e Rhett não irão se divorciar, desde que eu comecei á escrever essa história eu nunca planejei um divórcio para os dois. Eu terminei de ler Rhett Butler's People e concordo bem mais com a história desse livro do que com "Scarlett". Eu planejei desde quando Rhett voltou da Europa, que ele teria a coragem e ousadia de oferecer dinheiro para ela deixá-lo, mas eu também já sabia que ela não iria aceitar. Scarlett sente um amor verdadeiro por ele. Quero deixar isso bem claro para vocês. Rhett além de covarde para assumir seus sentimentos, ele tem medo de Scarlett dominar a situação e tê-lo nas mãos, também tem o ciúmes doentio e a mágoa que ele sente. Por isso, ele se comporta dessa maneira. Ele ainda vai fazê-la sofrer novamente, mas a nossa heroína irá virar o jogo. Uma hora ela vai cansar de cair no encanto dele tão facilmente. Rhett fica feliz de saber que tem ela em suas mãos e com isso ele acaba tiranizando um pouco. Peço que vocês tenham paciência com Rhett Butler, pois eu garanto que no final da minha história eles serão felizes juntos e terão sua família restaurada. Eles se amam, mas Rhett precisa amadurecer e Scarlett já está mudando um pouco. Comentários são bem vindos ! Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo** !


	52. Uma entrega

**Obs: Capítulo com classificação completamente M. Muito cuidado ao ler!**

**Meus queridos leitores : obrigada por todas as mensagens! Fico muito feliz por recebê-las. Gostaria de colocar para vocês que Scarlett não é uma mulher fraca, ela apenas está apaixonada e completamente cega, com isso, ela acaba perdendo o controle de si mesma quando está na presença de Rhett Butler. Como ela não tem muita experiência sexual, Rhett acaba dominando toda a situação nesse departamento. Mas, não se iludam, a situação conjugal deles está longe de resolver. Eles terão alguns momentos românticos novamente, mas o ciúmes de Rhett vai estragar tudo de novo. Aguardem os próximos capítulos ! Muitas surpresas estão á caminho ! Aguardo mais mensagens ! Elas me estimulam á continuar com a história ! Obrigada !**

Capítulo 52 : Uma entrega

O beijo foi quente. Rhett não perdeu tempo e enfiou a língua dentro da boca dela para dominá-la completamente. Ele sabia que Scarlett não resistia ao seu beijo. Ela quase caiu, mas ele a segurou com seus braços fortes e grudou-a na parede, esfregando o seu corpo no dela. Scarlett ficou quase louca, ela sentia o cheiro dele, a língua dele rodando dentro da sua boca, o corpo dele esfregando-se nela. Mas, ela não podia se render. Ele a humilhou demais. Por mais desejo que tivesse, ela tinha que resistir. Então, usando todas as suas forças, ela quebrou o beijo e deu um tapa na cara dele.

" Como você ousa me beijar depois de tudo? " ela perguntou furiosa.

" Eu sei que mereço esse tapa , meu amor ." Rhett respondeu soltando-a e passando a mão em seu próprio rosto sentindo a dor aguda do tapa de Scarlett. " Eu mereço esse tapa e muitos outros devido a minha atitude infeliz."

" Que bom que você reconhece, capitão Butler. " Scarett disse com o queixo erguido e um olhar triunfante.

" Mas, eu estou aqui para implorar o seu perdão, senhora Butler. " ele disse sinceramente sem nenhum sinal de zombaria em seu rosto.

" Não. Não vou te perdoar. Você me fez muito mal. " Scarlett disse categoricamente.

" Me perdoe, meu amor, por favor. Eu subi as escadas até o seu quarto e podia até ter caído, só para pedir o seu perdão. " ele disse docemente.

" Você devia ter caído da escada. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu. Da próxima vez eu vou trancar a janela. " Scarlett respondeu friamente, mas com o corpo tremendo e ainda entorpecida por causa do beijo. Isso não passou desapercebido para Rhett.

" Chega ! Senhora Butler ! Chega disso ! Minha Scarlett !" ele rosnou.

E agarrou-a novamente, grudando-a na parede e beijando-a ainda mais selvagem do que a primeira vez. Scarlett ficou tonta de novo. Tentou se livrar do beijo novamente, mas não conseguiu. A língua dele entrou implacável dentro da boca dela , obrigando -a a submissão. Ela gemeu na boca dele, e pensou que poderia desmaiar. Rhett agarrou a cintura dela e foi descendo sua mão em direção a sua coxa. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava tentando se livrar do beijo, ele enfiou a língua mais profundamente dentro da boca dela, explorando todo o território que pertencia á ele. Scarlett ficou sem ação. Seu corpo tremia nos braços dele e ela sentiu o membro dele endurecido. Apenas um beijo era capaz de tirá-los fora de controle. Ela cravou as unhas afiadas no peito dele, fazendo-o rosnar. A mão dele desceu para explorar a sua coxa e depois foi parar em um lugar quente no meio de suas pernas. Rhett percebeu que ela estava molhada, completamente pronta para ele. Seu dedo indicador fez movimentos circulares carinhosamente no meio das pernas dela, fazendo-a quase gritar, enquanto a sua língua provocava a língua dela, mostrando que ele pretendia usá-la no meio de suas pernas também. Scarlett sentiu um calor no corpo todo que pensou que podia morrer. Ela gemeu e gritou surdo na boca dele, mas não conseguia se livrar daquele beijo nem para respirar. Rhett continuou manipulando-a com o dedo por cima da chemise deixando aquela parte do tecido molhada, praticamente encharcada com a excitação dela. O membro dele também estava muito duro, pulsando, querendo sair para fora de sua calça. Scarlett abriu mais as pernas para sentir o dedo de Rhett que agora fazia movimentos circulares por toda a sua "parte proibida", subindo e descendo carinhosamente. Ele queria levá-la ao clímax com o dedo dele inicialmente, depois levaria ela ao clímax várias vezes e de várias formas diferentes. Scarlett conseguiu quebrar o beijo e gritou chegando ao clímax no dedo dele. Rhett ficou maravilhado vendo o rosto dela se contorcendo de prazer e a beijou novamente para evitar que seus gritos atraíssem a atenção das pessoas da casa. Ele sentiu o corpo dela amolecer após o seu primeiro orgasmo. Scarlett tremia muito, ela estava completamente rendida para aquele homem. Ele tinha poder sobre os sentimentos e o corpo dela. Ele agarrou-a novamente pela cintura com as duas mãos, e ela deixou cair os seus braços com seu corpo completamente mole nos braços dele. Scarlett se entregou de vez. Ela não tinha mais forças para lutar contra aquele desejo. Rhett parecia um louco, um animal. Ele quebrou o beijo e começou a beijar o pescoço dela, a morder o lóbulo de sua pequena orelha.

" Eu quero você , Scarlett. Eu quero você ... " ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

" Mas... mas você disse que não me queria ... " ela gemeu surpresa sentindo o bigode dele roçar a sua orelha causando arrepios.

" Eu menti. " ele assumiu sem rodeios enquanto beijava todo o pescoço e a clavícula dela frenéticamente.

" Seu canalha ... " Scarlett murmurou sem forças tentando agarrar os cabelos negros dele com a mão, mas seus braços continuavam moles após o clímax e ela não conseguiu movê-los.

Rhett pegou Scarlett no colo e continuou beijando o pescoço dela enquanto caminhava em direção da cama. Scarlett conseguiu colocar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e gemia baixinho sentindo a sua língua passar lentamente no seu pescoço. Rhett colocou-a carinhosamente em cima da cama e deitou em cima dela apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, para não esmagá-la com seu corpo imponente. Ele olhou para os olhos dela, que brilhavam com um desejo, uma necessidade e uma selvageria que deixo-o louco. Ele nunca tinha visto Scarlett olhar para ele daquele jeito. Seus olhos espelhavam o mesmo desejo selvagem que ele sentia.

" Diga que me quer também, Scarlett . " ele murmurou completamente entorpecido, olhando para os olhos dela e para sua boca que tremia. Scarlett não respondeu. Ela o queria muito, mas estava paralisada e só queria que ele prosseguisse com seu ardor.

" Diga que me quer, Scarlett ! Vamos ! Diga! " ele insistiu rosnando furiosamente.

" Eu... eu quero... eu quero você ! " ela murmurou engasgando e corando de vergonha .

Rhett riu baixinho e beijou-a furiosamente mais uma vez. Scarlett devolveu o beijo com o mesmo ardor. E ambas as línguas duelaram arrancando gemidos dos dois. O membro de Rhett latejava de tão duro que estava. Mas, ele não queria possuí-la imediatamente. Ele queria saboreá-la aos poucos, relembrar cada centímetro do corpo dela com a boca e as mãos. Mas, por enquanto, estava atacando a sua boca, quase afogando-a com seus beijos, tentando se controlar, pois o seu membro pedia desesperadamente para libertar-se de suas calças. Meu Deus ! Como ele a queria ! Mesmo com as prostitutas que faziam até malabarismos durante o ato sexual, ele nunca sentiu o seu membro ficar tão duro daquele jeito. Ele sabia que isso era porque a amava demais, mas ainda não tinha coragem de confessar o seu amor, então decidiu deixar o seu corpo mostrar para ela o quanto ele a amava. Ele planejava fazer amor com ela selvagemente e docemente durante o restante do dia e da noite, incansavelmente para mostrar-lhe. Ele quebrou o beijo fazendo-a ofegar procurando por ar e começou a arrancar sua chemise quase rasgando-a com suas mãos.

" Meu Deus, Scarlett ! Você é linda ! " ele murmurou quando viu o seu corpo nu e jogou sua chemise longe em uma direção qualquer. Ele praticamente babava em cima do corpo dela. Enquanto, Scarlett olhava para ele apreensiva sem saber qual seria sua próxima ação.

Rhett saiu de cima dela e Scarlett ficou de joelhos para ajudá-lo a tirar a sua calça. Ela engasgou quando viu o enorme volume escondido na parte da frente das calças dele e percebeu que Rhett estava muito excitado. Ela corou e Rhett suspirou deixando ao encargo dela tirar o restante de suas roupas. Ele tirou o sapato de qualquer jeito e Scarlett tentou abrir os botões de sua calça, mas não conseguiu pois suas mãos estavam tremendo muito. Rhett riu e tirou carinhosamente as mãos dela, para abrir ele mesmo os botões de sua calça. Enquanto Rhett desabotoava as suas calças, Scarlett levantou um pouco e se concentrou no peito nu dele. Ela passou as mãos delicadamente no peito dele e depois começou á beijá-lo, arrancando gemidos de seu marido. Rhett levantou a cabeça dela e deu-lhe um beijo guloso, enquanto sua outra mão tirava as suas calças, deixando os dois completamente nus.

Ele pegou Scarlett nos braços e deitou-a novamente em cima da cama, sem deixar de beijar a boca dela. Ele planejava explorar o corpo dela e levá-la ao clímax pela segunda vez. Não queria penetrá-la ainda, mesmo com o desejo explodindo dentro dele. Quebrou o beijo e partiu para explorar o corpo dela. Beijou sua testa, sua mandíbula, sua boca novamente, depois mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha e passou a língua pelo seu pescoço e clavícula, fazendo Scarlett gemer e tremer debaixo do corpo dele.

Ele desceu para explorar seus seios. Pegou um dos mamilos com a boca enquanto sua mão acariciava o outro mamilo deixando-o completamente duro para ser beijado depois. Scarlett mordeu o lábio para não gritar. Ele estava acabando com as energias dela, aos poucos. Rhett passou a língua com movimentos circulares no mamilo rosado, brincando com ele. Enquanto ele lambia-o lentamente, ele procurou pelos olhos de Scarlett e viu que ela estava com a cabeça jogada para trás agarrando os lençóis com suas duas mãos. Rhett passou a língua por toda a mama dela e foi buscar a outra mama para dar o mesmo tipo de tratamento. Scarlett gemia baixinho, mas sentia o seu corpo pegando fogo, prestes á explodir. Ela não conseguia entender como se sentia tão fraca e tão dominada pelo corpo e pelas caricias daquele homem. Rhett desceu ainda mais e ficou lambendo o umbigo dela, beijando toda a sua barriga, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele, gemendo como uma louca. Cada uma de suas mãos fortes acariciavam carinhosamente seus seios. Rhett olhou para ela e sorriu maliciosamente e desceu ainda mais sua cabeça, fazendo Scarlett gemer desesperada e jogar sua cabeça para trás novamente.

Ele abriu carinhosamente as pernas dela e colocou sua língua lá em sua "parte proibida", enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suavemente a parte interior de ambas as coxas. Scarlett gritou e se contorceu, enquanto Rhett passava a língua tortuosamente e lentamente por toda a extensão de sua sexualidade. Os gemidos dela deixaram-no mais louco e ele passou a intercalar a velocidade de sua língua. Durante alguns segundos ele aumentava a velocidade de sua língua fazendo-a gritar e depois diminuía a velocidade para acalmá-la. Scarlett pegou o travesseiro e o mordeu para não gritar ainda mais, atraindo a atenção de Eleanor ou de seus filhos. Ela nunca tinha sido acariciada daquela maneira e abriu ainda mais as pernas para sentir ainda mais a sensação da língua dele. Rhett continuava com suas ministrações sem tirar os olhos dela . Observando Scarlett mordendo o travesseiro e olhando para ele com um olhar suplicante e desesperado, deixou-o ainda mais louco e ele passou a enfiar e a tirar a língua da entrada dela. Ela fechou os olhos e gritou contra o travesseiro e ele sabia que ela estava quase atingindo o clímax de novo. Ele tirou a língua, fazendo-a suspirar com frustração e sussurrou olhando para ela com seus olhos negros provocantes .

" Calma, meu amor, eu ainda não terminei , quero sentir o seu gosto . "

E enfiou um dedo dentro dela, bombeando lentamente, enquanto continuava a agradá-la com sua boca. Scarlett sentiu um calor, uma sensação prazerosa e desconhecida e não conseguiu controlar mais o seu próprio corpo, atingindo o clímax pela segunda vez.

" Oh ! Deus! " ela gritou enquanto agarrou fortemente os lençóis e seu peito subiu e desceu sem que ela pudesse controlá-lo durante o orgasmo.

Rhett tirou o seu dedo de dentro dela e lambeu toda a sua "área proibida" mais uma vez para sentir o gosto que ela tinha. Scarlett choramingava, se contorcia e respirava com dificuldade . Rhett sorriu satisfeito e subiu beijando todo o seu corpo, até encontrar a boca dela. Ele beijou-a ferozmente dividindo o gosto dela com ela mesmo e Scarlett cravou suas unhas nas costas dele, esfregando o seu quadril contra o membro dele desesperadamente.

" Por favor, Rhett, por favor ... " ela implorou quebrando o beijo.

Rhett rosnou após sentir as unhas dela em suas costas, mas preferiu ignorá-la e beijou sua boca novamente. Ele queria ir com calma, queria fazer aquele momento durar bastante. Mas, Scarlett precisava dele dentro dela o mais rápido possível. Ela colocou a mão em torno de seu membro duro como uma pedra e tentou guiá-lo para a sua entrada que pingava de desejo. Rhett gemeu na boca dela e quebrou o beijo murmurando.

" Menina atrevida ... nunca teve paciência ... vou te dar o que você quer... "

E empurrou para dentro dela, fazendo-a engasgar. Ele colocou o seu membro dentro dela lentamente, e se segurou para durar, pois Scarlett estava apertada demais devido á um longo tempo sem ter relações sexuais. Ele se sentiu desvirginando-a, como se ela fosse uma donzela pura e inocente. Isso duplicou o prazer dele.

" Oh ! Deus ! Scarlett ! " ele gritou quando sentiu seu membro dentro dela completamente.

E começou a empurrar lentamente dentro dela, enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido palavras de carinho. " Minha querida, meu amor, minha Scarlett ! "

Scarlett puxou-o para baixo , esmagando o corpo dele contra o dela e movimentando o seu quadril pedindo para aumentar o ritmo de suas estocadas. Rhett entendeu as intenções atrevidas de sua esposa e começou á empurrar freneticamente contra ela , usando toda a força que possuía em seu corpo. Scarlett arranhou as costas dele, deixando marcas, enquanto gritava desesperada, procurando a libertação mais uma vez. Rhett gritava também e empurrava cada vez mais rápido contra ela, beijando-a loucamente na boca, no rosto, no pescoço, onde seus lábios conseguiam alcançar. Ele sentiu os músculos dela apertarem mais forte o seu membro e sabia que não ia durar. Suas mãos seguravam o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele, enquanto ela gemia desesperada.

" Rhett ! Oh ! Rhett ! "

Ouvindo ela gritar o nome dele e olhar para ele com aqueles olhos verdes tão selvagens, o fez quase perder a cabeça e antes que ele pudesse perceber, ela atingiu o clímax pela terceira vez, arranhando as costas dele novamente e mordendo o ombro dele para evitar de gritar muito alto. Rhett não aguentou e encheu-a com sua semente, gritando o nome dela, enquanto os músculos de Scarlett ordenhavam seu membro tirando até a sua última gota. Rhett caiu em cima do corpo dela completamente cansado, após a relação tão selvagem que eles tiveram. Ele beijou-a na boca carinhosamente e rolou para o outro lado da cama, puxando-a contra o peito dele, onde Scarlett deitou a sua cabeça, sorrindo, completamente satisfeita. Rhett beijou a testa dela e abraçou-a mais forte. Ele a queria novamente mais tarde, mas sabia que agora, ambos tinham que descansar um pouco. Seus corpos estavam suados, seus cheiros estavam impregnados um no corpo do outro e eles estavam exaustos. Scarlett continuou alisando o peito dele, passando carinhosamente suas unhas afiadas, como se fosse um gato, enquanto Rhett beijava a testa dela várias vezes e murmurava palavras que ela não conseguiu escutar. E completamente cansados e satisfeitos, eles adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs : Música tema de Rhett Butler na minha história !**

**Dublê de Corpo ( Heróis da Resistência)**

**Eu não reconheço mais, olhando as fotos do passado **  
**O habitante do meu corpo, deste estranho dublê de retratos **  
**Talvez até eu já vivesse em algum corpo emprestado **  
**Esperando só por você pra reunir meus pedaços**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa **  
**Desculpa as mágoas que eu deixei**

**Eu já dei a outra alma aos bruxos e vampiros **  
**Eu quero que eles façam a festa enquanto eu me retiro **  
**Só você sentiu por mim, o que nem eu sentiria **  
**Você foi o meu escudo, e eu a própria covardia**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa **  
**Desculpa as mágoas que eu deixei**

**Se você ainda acreditar, eu prometo dublar seu corpo **  
**Te proteger, te poupar das dores, **  
**Te devolver o amor em dobro, não se ama, amor, em vão**

**Foi tanta força que eu fiz por nada, **  
**Pra tanta gente eu me dei de graça **  
**Só pra você eu me poupei **  
**Será que o tempo sempre disfarça, **  
**Tomara um dia isso tudo passa**


	53. Uma pequena esperança

Capítulo 53: Uma pequena esperança

Scarlett acordou e não encontrou Rhett deitado ao seu lado. Ela sentou na cama e percebeu que estava sozinha dentro daquele quarto. Sentia o seu corpo todo dolorido e exausto por causa da relação sexual que teve com o marido algumas horas antes. Ela nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto prazer em uma relação sexual. Ela se entregou completamente para ele. Entregou o seu corpo e o seu coração. Scarlett corou quando lembrou das formas que Rhett usou para amar o seu corpo. Lembrou-se de sua mãe e sentiu vergonha. Ellen nunca aprovaria isso, mas Scarlett afastou aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, pois sentia-se renovada após aquele ato de paixão e selvageria, perfeitamente unidos. Ela acordou querendo mais daquele homem, mas Rhett desapareceu de seu quarto da mesma forma que apareceu por lá, algumas horas antes. O desespero tomou conta dela. " Ele deve ter se arrependido e desapareceu igual a última vez após a noite do aniversário de Ashley." ela pensou consigo mesma e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Por quê ela tinha que sofrer após sentir tanto prazer? Por quê ele sempre a abandonava? Ela se sentia uma tola apaixonada, sabia que amava realmente Rhett, mas ele não acreditava e nem valorizava os seus sentimentos. Não era possível que ele não sentiu nada após aquela tarde de paixão. O jeito que ele fez amor com ela, as palavras carinhosas que ele sussurrou no seu ouvido. Aquilo tinha que ser amor ! Mas, por quê Rhett se escondia dela ? Eram perguntas que martelavam dentro de sua cabeça, enquanto ela lutava desesperadamente para segurar as lágrimas. Ela quase gritou quando chegou á imaginar que Rhett podia não ter gostado daquela tarde de amor e foi para um bordel atrás de uma mulher paga e mais experiente. Ele foi atrás de Belle da última vez e podia ter feito a mesma coisa agora, ou podia ter desaparecido da casa de sua mãe não querendo vê-la nunca mais. Scarlett sentiu tontura e sua dor de estômago retornou. Ela passou o dia todo sem comer e seu corpo já estava cobrando pelo menos um pouco de comida. Em meio aos seus pensamentos e dúvidas, ela escutou a porta abrir. Seu coração acelerou e ela não conseguiu esconder um sorriso de alívio quando viu Rhett entrar no quarto com uma bandeja na mão.

" Vejo que já está acordada, minha querida . " ele disse carinhosamente colocando a bandeja enorme em cima da mesinha de madeira. " Eu fui buscar o seu jantar e o meu . "

" Você vai jantar comigo, Rhett ? " ela perguntou feliz.

" Claro que vou, senhora Butler ! Você esqueceu que estaremos trancados nesse quarto até amanhã de manhã? " Rhett disse sorrindo maliciosamente e piscando um olho para ela, e depois correu para a porta para trancá-la novamente. " Se você quiser sair, senhora Butler, terá que pegar a chave de dentro do meu bolso, por isso: continuamos de castigo aqui dentro. "

Scarlett sorriu e corou. Ela estava cansada, mas queria fazer amor com ele a noite toda.

" Eu achei que você não tinha gostado de nossa ... " ela não conseguiu terminar a frase devido a vergonha que sentia.

" De nossa tarde de amor? " ele perguntou provocativo. " Só se eu fosse um louco para não ter gostado ! "

Ele se aproximou da cama dela e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. Scarlett tremeu por dentro e seu coração batia descontroladamente. Ela olhou para seus olhos negros que brilhavam e seu sorriso tão bonito e sem nenhum sinal de zombaria. Rhett passou carinhosamente a mão nos cabelos dela e sussurrou roucamente.

" Gostei tanto, Scarlett , que vou querer repetir. Mas, agora nós temos que jantar antes que a comida esfrie. Minha mãe mandou um copo de chá para aliviar a sua dor de estômago e comida suficiente para você se fortalecer para mais tarde. "

" Mas, eu estou nua e não sei onde está minha chemise . " Scarlett disse envergonhada.

" Você pode ir jantar comigo assim, completamente nua, minha querida. Eu vou adorar ficar admirando o seu corpo durante nossa refeição. " ele respondeu maliciosamente.

" Seu patife, canalha ... " ela reclamou fingindo que estava brava.

Rhett gargalhou e foi buscar o roupão verde para ela vestir . Enquanto ele procurava seu roupão dentro do armário, Scarlett perguntou:

" E sua mãe ? Ela não vai ficar chateada por nós não descermos para jantar ? "

" Não, minha querida . Minha mãe sabe que queremos ficar sozinhos para colocar em dia nossas relações conjugais ... " ele respondeu calmamente trazendo o roupão para ela vestir.

" Rhett ! " Scarlett exclamou envergonhada e Rhett gargalhou mais uma vez entregando o roupão para ela .

" Minha querida, minha mãe não é tão ingênua assim. Ela com certeza sabe que não ficamos aqui trancados nesse quarto apenas tirando um cochilo inocente... " Rhett disse sarcástico enquanto sentava na pequena mesa para jantar.

" Não tenho mais nem coragem de olhar para a senhora Eleanor. " Scarlett respondeu corando enquanto vestia o seu roupão. " O quê sua mãe deve estar pensando de mim?"

" Nós somos casados , Scarlett. Nosso ato de amor é algo perfeitamente normal. E a minha mãe sabe disso."

" Mas, e Rosemary ? E as crianças? " Scarlett perguntou sentando na cadeira de frente para ele e colocando o guardanapo de pano em seu colo.

" Com toda a certeza, minha mãe não deixou-os nem subir as escadas, por isso não se preocupe, ninguém escutou os seus gritos. " Rhett disse rindo.

" Não fale isso! Eu não gritei ! " Scarlett disse envergonhada e isso fez com que Rhett gargalhasse mais alto. " Pare de rir ! "

" Minha querida, você gritou e gritou bastante, mas foi por uma boa causa. " Rhett disse olhando para ela maliciosamente.

" Seu canalha ... " ela murmurou sorrindo, olhando para ele sem jeito como se fosse uma menina tímida. Rhett riu ainda mais.

" Bom, vamos comer, senhora Butler. Antes que a comida esfrie . Eu estou com o apetite aberto após essa tarde. " ele comentou com um sorriso provocante.

Após o jantar, Rhett e Scarlett foram para a cama novamente. Ele deitou e puxou Scarlett para si e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito musculoso onde podia ouvir o seu coração bater acelerado. Ele estava vestido com uma calça e uma camisa, mas Scarlett estava completamente nua, após tirar o seu roupão antes de deitar com ele novamente. Rhett sorriu e suspirou quando viu sua esposa nua novamente. E enquanto ela acariciava o seu peito, ele acariciava a sua coxa que entrelaçava o corpo dele e beijava a testa dela várias vezes.

" Você ainda me ama ? " Scarlett perguntou sorrindo e passando a mão em seu peito exposto após ela abrir os botões de sua camisa.

" Eu disse que quero você, senhora Butler . " ele mentiu pois ainda não tinha coragem de declarar o quanto a amava.

" Mas, eu quero saber se você ainda me ama ! " Scarlett insistiu levantando a cabeça para olhar para o rosto dele.

Rhett passou a mão carinhosamente no rosto dela, olhando para os seus olhos verdes. Ele sabia que a amava muito, mas não tinha coragem de confessar o amor que sentia, pelo menos por enquanto ele decidiu ainda esconder os seus sentimentos. Quando ficasse seguro em relação aos sentimentos de Scarlett, iria se declarar pra ela.

" Minha querida, eu quero você, mas eu ainda não posso dizer que eu te amo . Eu acho melhor começarmos a nossa reconciliação aos poucos. Nosso casamento foi um fracasso, e agora levará tempo para consertarmos tudo. " ele explicou carinhosamente.

" Mas, então você não me ama ? " Scarlett perguntou inconformada.

" Eu não sei, estou confuso. Eu achei que meus sentimentos por você acabaram, mas agora eu estou completamente confuso e não posso mentir para você: não posso confessar um amor que eu não sei se eu sinto. "

Os olhos de Scarlett encheram de lágrimas, mas ela segurou. Não iria chorar na frente dele. Não iria confessar que ainda o amava, apesar de acreditar que ele sabia sobre os seus sentimentos. Rhett Butler percebeu que ela ficou magoada e decidiu tranquilizá-la um pouco. Ele não podia assumir seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas podia aliviar a dor que ela estava sentindo, dando-lhe esperanças.

" Meu amor, vamos começar aos poucos e se tudo der certo entre nós dois, logo eu poderei descobrir esse amor novamente. Por enquanto, eu prefiro deixar as coisas como estão. Vamos começar do zero, nos conhecendo melhor e tenho certeza que ainda poderemos ser felizes. " ele disse e beijou suavemente os lábios dela.

Scarlett ficou magoada. Após aquela tarde de amor entre os dois, ela acreditou que ele iria confessar que ainda a amava, mas isso não aconteceu. Não eram aquelas palavras que ela queria escutar, mas ela aceitou as condições de Rhett Butler. Com o tempo, iria fazê-lo confessar o seu amor por ela e só o fato dele aceitar começar novamente e de repente os dois retornarem juntos com as crianças para Atlanta, já encheu-a de esperanças. Ele estava disposto a dar mais uma chance para o casamento deles, e ela decidiu agarrar essa oportunidade com suas duas mãos. Scarlett deitou a cabeça no peito de Rhett novamente e suspirou. Ele deu mais um beijo em sua testa e estava satisfeito que ela tinha aceitado suas condições e com isso ele não precisava revelar oque sentia, preservando seu coração. Mas, aquela noite estava longe de terminar e ele não planejava gastá-la dormindo com Scarlett. Ele queria fazer amor a noite toda com ela. Passou a mão carinhosamente na coxa dela e puxou-a mais apertado contra si, onde Scarlett percebeu que ele já estava excitado de novo. Ela também o queria. após jantar sentiu sua força física voltar e decidiu entregar-se novamente. Rhett puxou-a colocando-a sentada em cima dele e Scarlett corou sem saber o quê fazer. Ele queria ensiná-la a dominar a relação. Ela desabotoou os botões da calça dele, enquanto tremia com antecipação.

" O quê eu faço agora ?" ela perguntou sussurrando e olhando para os olhos negros dele que brilhavam com desejo.

" Agora, vou te ensinar algo novo... " ele respondeu maliciosamente.

Logo que libertou seu membro de dentro das calças, Rhett guiou o corpo dela para encaixá-la em cima de seu membro latejante e Scarlett arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta, após sentir-se sendo completamente preenchida por ele. Ela estava em uma posição ousada, algo que nunca fez antes. Rhett olhou para ela encorajando-a e começou a levantar e abaixar o seu próprio quadril para mostrar-lhe oque ela deveria fazer. Scarlett gemeu e apoiou suas mãos no peito dele.

" Agora, meu amor é só você pular... " ele explicou rosnando de desejo.

Scarlett obedeceu e começou á pular em cima do membro dele, engolindo-o totalmente. No início ela pulou com receio e lentamente, mas após Rhett agarrá-la e puxá-la para um beijo selvagem, ela criou coragem e começou á pular freneticamente em cima dele, arrancando gritos de seu marido. Ela sentiu um prazer inimaginável. Ela estava adorando dominar a relação pela primeira vez e sentia o membro de seu marido bater fundo dentro dela. Rhett levantou-se um pouco para tirar o restante de sua camisa e jogou-a longe. Depois colocou suas duas mãos fortes e poderosas no bumbum de Scarlett para guiá-la em seu membro imponente que pulsava dentro dela. Scarlett cravou suas unhas no peito dele e ambos gritaram desesperados procurando a libertação mais uma vez naquele dia. Rhett levantou e ficou sentado agarrando-a fortemente pela cintura. Beijou os seios dela, passando a língua em seus mamilos rosados, enquanto ela agarrou os seus cabelos e gemia desesperada subindo e descendo em cima do membro dele. Logo, ela procurou os lábios dele, e Rhett levantou a cabeça beijando-a furiosamente enquanto ambos gemiam na boca um do outro. Eles chegaram ao clímax juntos e um gritou pelo nome do outro. Descansaram um pouco, e logo fizeram amor novamente e durante a noite toda até a exaustão completa de seus corpos.


	54. O dia seguinte

Capítulo 54 : O dia seguinte

Rhett levantou da cama exausto. Ele estava com a língua dolorida, o corpo suado com o cheiro de Scarlett impregnado nele, seu peito e suas costas estavam totalmente arranhados. Os raios de Sol já entravam através das frestas da janela indicando que um novo dia iniciava. Ele cobriu carinhosamente Scarlett com o cobertor e sorriu observando-a dormir. Ela estava exausta pois deu tudo de si para ele, e Rhett sabia disso. Nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais eróticos, Rhett imaginou que Scarlett podia ser tão ousada. Ele também deu o máximo de si ao perceber que ela estava tão entregue para o ardor dele. Nunca o seu corpo possuiu uma mulher com tanta vontade e desejo como possuiu o corpo dela. Ele começou á vestir suas roupas , mas não tirou os olhos de cima dela. Gostava de vê-la dormindo. Doía ter que ir embora, pois tinha alguns negócios para resolver no banco naquele dia. Pensou em acordá-la para se despedir, mas ela estava dormindo tão profundamente que ele não quis despertá-la. Ele decidiu que poderia dar mais uma chance ao casamento deles, que eles podiam começar do zero. Mas, Rhett não tinha vontade ainda de voltar para Atlanta. Ele acabou de comprar Dunmore Landing de volta e pretendia reformá-lo o mais rápido possível. Iria tentar convencer Scarlett á ficar em Charleston mais um mês ou dois junto com ele. Mas, decidiu conversar com ela sobre isso após o baile de Santa Cecília. Ele já se imaginava dançando com ela a noite toda durante aquele baile. Ainda não podia confessar que a amava, mas estava cheio de esperanças de viver um casamento de verdade. E se ela realmente o amasse, Rhett seria o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele sabia perfeitamente disso. Mas, agora queria recomeçar aquele relacionamento com calma, para saber onde estava pisando. Ele tinha um verdadeiro pavor que Scarlett fizesse-o sofrer novamente, ou que ela o abandonasse. Para que isso não acontecesse, decidiu se entregar aos poucos, isso era uma forma de se auto preservar. Ele resolveu sentar na mesa e escrever um bilhete para ela, antes de sair do quarto. Rhett sorria como um menino apaixonado enquanto escrevia o bilhete e colocou-o em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama para que Scarlett pudesse ler após acordar. Deu um beijo carinhoso na testa dela e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Ordenou para Liz lhe preparar um banho e trazer uma bandeja com o café da manhã no quarto dele.

Durante o banho, ele cantarolava alegremente e sorria abobado . " Que noite ! " Rhett pensou rindo baixinho. " Que mulher ! " ele suspirou e fechou os olhos enquanto se ensaboava com a metade do corpo imerso dentro da banheira. " Ah, minha Scarlett, você podia estar aqui comigo. "

Enquanto se vestia , olhou para o quarto. Ele não sentia mais vontade de dormir ali. Queria dormir todas as noites no quarto de Scarlett, na cama dela, fazendo amor com ela. Mas, decidiu esperar que ela pedisse para voltarem á dormir juntos no mesmo quarto, pois foi ela quem o expulsou da última vez, logo que Bonnie nasceu, agora ela teria que pedir para ele voltar á dormir com ela todas as noites. Rhett nunca se cansava do corpo dela. Quanto mais ele fazia amor com ela, mais vontade tinha de fazer amor novamente. Ele era viciado por aquela mulher. " Ela é um veneno para o meu sangue ." ele pensou divertido enquanto arrumava a gravata em frente ao espelho.

Quando desceu as escadas e entrou na sala de jantar, Rosemary, Eleanor e as crianças estavam sentadas á mesa tomando o café da manhã.

" Finalmente você apareceu, meu filho. Como está Scarlett ? " Eleanor perguntou sorrindo.

" Ela está dormindo, mamãe. Depois peça para Nany levar uma bandeja com o café da manhã no quarto dela. " ele respondeu sorrindo.

" Tio Rhett ! Você e a mamãe fizeram as pazes ? " Wade perguntou timidamente.

" Sim, meu filho."

" Vejo que você está muito feliz, Rhett ! " Rosemary comentou sorrindo também.

" Sim, eu me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo . E tudo isso por causa de Scarlett ! Ela cuidou muito bem de mim..." Rhett comentou com um olhar provocante.

" Rhett ! Meu filho, tenha modos ! " Eleanor retrucou vermelha de vergonha.

Rhett gargalhou quando percebeu que sua mãe ficou sem jeito. Rosemary também ficou corada e riu baixinho. Só as crianças não entenderam o comentário provocativo de Rhett.

" Mãe, eu vou para o banco, tenho alguns negócios importantes para resolver. Mas, no final da tarde estarei de volta. "

Rhett deu um beijo em todos e partiu para o banco, planejando fazer uma surpresa para Scarlett naquela noite.

Scarlett acordou mais tarde do que de costume e percebeu que estava sozinha no quarto novamente. Ela fez amor com Rhett na noite anterior até a exaustão e corou sorrindo quando lembrou de alguns detalhes, ele transformou-a em uma mulher devassa e ficou se perguntando como conseguiu forças para expulsá-lo de seu quarto logo após o nascimento de Bonnie. Onde ela estava com a cabeça naquela época? Ele não tinha dito que a amava, mas estava disposto á recomeçar do zero e isso á deixou feliz. Logo eles voltariam para Atlanta e ela poderia esfregar na cara de todos que o seu casamento estava muito bem. Eles teriam outros filhos e nunca mais ficariam separados novamente. Ela estava completamente certa disso. Scarlett levantou-se da cama e vestiu o seu robe verde. Ela abriu a janela e apreciou o dia bonito que estava fazendo, apesar de estar frio, o Sol brilhava lá fora. Ela imaginou Rhett subindo as escadas para entrar pela janela e riu. Gostaria de ter visto aquela cena. Scarlett olhou em direção da cama e percebeu que tinha um bilhete em cima do criado-mudo. O coração dela disparou e ela correu para ler. Abriu o bilhete cuidadosamente.

_" Minha querida Scarlett,_

_Essa noite foi a melhor de toda a minha vida. Espero que você tenha gostado também._

_Infelizmente, terei que deixá-la hoje, pois tenho alguns negócios importantes para resolver no banco, mas no final da tarde estarei de volta. Peço, que use o dia para descansar, pois a noite tenho uma surpresa para você._

_Todo seu,_

_Rhett "_

Ela sorriu e apertou o bilhete contra o peito, completamente feliz. Ele tinha uma surpresa para ela. Scarlett estava radiante de tanta felicidade. Ela passaria o dia descansando para estar maravilhosamente bonita e completamente disposta para aquela noite. Escutou alguém batendo na porta.

" Pode entrar . " Scarlett disse animada.

Eleanor entrou no quarto dela carregando a bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos e seguida por Rosemary. Scarlett corou de vergonha quando viu as duas.

" Minha querida, você está bem? " Eleanor perguntou carinhosamente colocando a bandeja em cima da mesinha.

" Eu... eu estou sim. " Scarlett respondeu sem jeito.

" Rhett pediu para que eu enviasse Nany para levar o café da manhã para você, mas decidi eu mesma fazer isso, pois estava preocupada. "

" Não precisava, senhora Eleanor. Eu estou bem. Estou muito melhor. "

" Me desculpe por não ter conseguido impedir meu filho de vir vê-la e ... "

" Não precisa se preocupar, senhora Eleanor. Foi ótimo ! Eu gostei da presença dele aqui... " Ela respondeu vermelha de vergonha deixando a mãe e a irmã de Rhett envergonhadas também.

" Você está melhor do estômago, minha querida? " Eleanor perguntou procurando mudar de assunto.

" Estou sim. Obrigada, pelo chá que a senhora me enviou ontem junto com o jantar. " Scarlett agradeceu.

" Eu vou enviar Nany para cá para preparar um banho para você. " Eleanor disse carinhosamente.

" Obrigada, senhora Eleanor. " Scarlett agradeceu sorrindo. Ela estava com um humor agradável naquela manhã.

" As crianças querem te ver , Scarlett. " Rosemary disse sorrindo.

" Eu já vou descer para vê-las. Prissy está com elas? "

" Sim , eles estão no jardim, mas eu irei me juntar á eles e faremos um passeio pela propriedade. "

Scarlett tomou seu café da manhã , depois tomou banho e se vestiu com um vestido leve e discreto. Ela estava abobada naquela manhã, sorria sozinha, ás vezes ria e fechava os olhos suspirando. Ela estava apaixonada por aquele homem tão canalha. Parecia uma menina que estava amando pela primeira vez.

Após o almoço , Scarlett foi descansar mais um pouco em seu quarto. Ela estava deitada na cama, quase dormindo, quando alguém bateu na porta.

" Pode entrar ." ela ordenou.

Era Rosemary que estava completamente feliz e empolgada. Ela entrou com um buquê de flores em uma mão e um embrulho bonito debaixo do outro braço. Scarlett sentou na cama e ficou olhando para ela totalmente surpreendida.

" Pra você, minha cunhada. Acabaram de entregar ."

" Presentes pra mim ? " Scarlett perguntou maravilhada. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de emoção.

" Eu acho que sei quem te mandou... " Rosemary disse dando uma risadinha.

" Rhett ! Oh, meu Rhett ! " Scarlett comentou apaixonada, enquanto Rosemary entregava os presentes para ela.

Scarlett segurou o buquê de flores na mão e tirou um pequeno cartão.

_" Para a mulher mais bonita da Geórgia . Ass : Rhett Butler "_

Scarlett beijou o bilhete e riu como uma criança.

" Que flores mais lindas ! Rosemary, precisamos colocá-las em uma vaso tão bonito quanto elas. "

Rosemary pegou o buquê e colocou cuidadosamente dentro de um vaso bonito em cima da penteadeira.

" E o outro presente, Scarlett ? O quê é ? " Rosemary perguntou curiosa enquanto caminhava de volta em direção da cama. Ela sentou ao lado de Scarlett.

" Vamos ! Abra logo ! "

Scarlett riu e correu para abrir o embrulho, rasgando o papel bonito de qualquer jeito.

" È um vestido, Rosemary ! "

Dentro do embrulho tinha um outro bilhete, que Scarlett correu para abrir e ler.

_" Minha querida Scarlett, quero vê-la hoje a noite vestindo-o pra mim. Ass : Rhett Butler . "_

Scarlett tirou o vestido de dentro do plástico e ambas ficaram boquiabertas quando viram o vestido enviado por Rhett.

" Meu Deus ! " Rosemary corou envergonhada.

" È lindo ! " Scarlett exclamou encantada.

O vestido era em cor vinho, com detalhes assimétricos no corpete e saia, e com anquinha que se desmancha em drapeado. Era um vestido decotado, que deixava a mostra o colo e parte dos seios. Era o tipo de roupa que Rhett proibiu que Scarlett usasse em Charleston, e agora, ele queria desesperadamente que ela usasse-o para ele. Scarlett sabia que Rhett escolheu pessoalmente aquele vestido para ela.

" Está frio . Terei que usar um estola também. Tenho uma estola da mesma cor do vestido. " Scarlett comentou.

" Onde será que Rhett irá levá-la hoje á noite? "

" Não sei, mas estou ansiosa para descobrir. Infelizmente ainda faltam algumas horas para ele voltar pra cá. " Scarlett disse inquieta e impaciente.

" Mesmo assim, temos que nos apressar ! Você já é linda, mas vou te ajudar á ficar ainda mais linda para o meu irmão essa noite . "

" Você quer me ajudar, Rosemary ? " Scarlett perguntou rindo.

" Mas, é claro que sim ! Primeiramente vou preparar um banho de espumas para você, onde irá deitar-se e relaxar e depois vamos cuidar de suas unhas, seu cabelo. Bom, temos pouco tempo para isso. As horas irão passar voando, temos que correr ! Vou chamar Nany para encher a banheira pra você. "

Rosemary saiu correndo de dentro do quarto para ir atrás de Nany. Scarlett ficou sentada na cama rindo feliz, abraçando o vestido. Rosemary estava mais empolgada do quê ela em relação aquele futuro encontro.


	55. Uma noite apaixonante

Capítulo 55: Uma noite apaixonante

Scarlett olhou-se no espelho e estava maravilhosamente bela. Ela sorriu perante sua própria imagem e Rosemary aplaudiu completamente feliz. Como ela se sentia bem em voltar á usar um vestido que realmente gostava. Agora ela sentia-se sendo ela mesma. O vestido modelou perfeitamente o seu corpo e ela colocou um espartilho hiper apertado para deixar sua cintura mais fina do que já era. Passou rouge nas bochechas, fez um coque bonito no alto da cabeça deixando o pescoço completamente á mostra e colocou um par de brincos de brilhantes em suas pequenas orelhas. Rosemary colocou a estola em volta de seus ombros e comentou:

" Você está linda, minha cunhada ! Está maravilhosa ! "

" È verdade, Rosemary. Tenho que concordar com você... " Scarlett riu olhando-se no espelho.

Elas passaram o dia todo trancadas no quarto. Scarlett viu através da janela, Rhett chegar do banco no final da tarde, mas resolveu permanecer trancada, pois gostaria de aparecer na frente dele já pronta e produzida. Rhett subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto :

" Meu amor, abra a porta para o seu querido marido ... " ele pediu carinhosamente.

O coração de Scarlett quase saiu pela boca. Ela e Rosemary caíram na risada.

" Não. Só vou sair do quarto quando já estiver pronta ! " ela gritou em direção da porta.

" Tudo bem, senhora Butler. Mas, não me deixe durante muito tempo sem poder vê-la. Já foi muito difícil ficar sem você durante o dia todo ... " ele disse rindo também. " Eu estarei no meu quarto, vou tomar um banho, se quiser dividir a banheira comigo é só me procurar. "

" Rhett ! " Scarlett gritou totalmente corada e sem jeito. Rosemary colocou a mão na boca totalmente chocada e ficou vermelha de vergonha também.

Rhett riu ainda mais e foi para o seu quarto se arrumar para o encontro de mais tarde.

" Nossa, Scarlett ! Eu não sabia que o meu irmão era tão animado assim... " Rosemary comentou rindo novamente.

" Você nem imagina ... animado é pouco para ele. " Scarlett comentou rindo também. " Ele me mata de vergonha. "

Quando Scarlett saiu do quarto totalmente linda e radiante, Rhett já estava esperando por ela, lá fora, encostado na carruagem. A lua já destacava no céu escuro e Rhett já estava impaciente fumando um charuto. Não demorou muito e ela apareceu sozinha na porta da frente, fazendo Rhett engasgar e jogar o charuto no chão, pisando em cima dele. Ele olhou para ela de cima até em baixo e sorriu maliciosamente. Ela estava linda ! Como ele sentiu falta dela durante o dia todo ! Foi difícil para ele ficar sem a sua presença, não conseguiu nem trabalhar direito. Ele saiu do banco no horário de almoço e comprou o vestido e o buquê de flores para ela, mandando entregarem o mais rápido possível. Rhett percebeu que o vestido modelou perfeitamente o corpo dela. Sorriu satisfeito pois tinha feito a escolha certa, ela estava radiante e seria difícil para ele não tocá-la antes do final daquela noite. Scarlett sorriu para ele e levantou o queixo impertinente enquanto descia as escadas em direção da carruagem. Rhett abriu a pequena porta, tirou o chapéu cartola da cabeça e curvou-se fazendo uma reverência para sua maravilhosa esposa.

" Senhora Butler. " ele cumprimentou carinhosamente beijando a mão dela. " Estava esperando ansiosamente por você. Você está linda, maravilhosa ! "

Scarlett olhou para ele e derreteu. Rhett estava muito elegante . Ele vestia um fraque e casaca pretos e estava com os cabelos completamente penteados e o bigode perfeitamente aparado. O perfume dele quase embriagou Scarlett e ela por um breve momento tremeu as pernas por debaixo do vestido.

" Vamos, minha querida. A noite é uma criança para nós. "

Rhett ajudou-a a subir na carruagem e pediu para Corn levá-los até o cais de Charleston. Durante o caminho, Scarlett ficou sem saber o quê fazer. Ela estava tímida como uma menina apaixonada. Rhett percebeu que ela estava sem jeito. Ele sorriu e segurou carinhosamente a mão dela, fazendo-a tremer.

" Está com medo de mim, Scarlett ? " ele perguntou carinhosamente.

" Não. Não é isso ... é que ... " ela não conseguia explicar. Se dissesse que estava com vergonha, Rhett iria rir dela. Ele estava maravilhosamente bonito e ela estava sem jeito do lado dele.

Rhett olhou para os olhos dela e conseguiu perceber sua timidez. Ele riu, mas antes que Scarlett pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, ele beijou carinhosamente seus lábios.

" Estava ansioso para te beijar, minha querida. " ele murmurou após quebrar o beijo.

" Aqui não ! Não estamos sozinhos ! " Scarlett exclamou corada apontando para Corn.

" Ele não está vendo nada... " ele respondeu e puxou-a para mais um beijo.

Dessa vez, o beijo foi profundo e Rhett colocou a língua dentro da boca dela puxando-a contra ele fortemente. Scarlett correspondeu ao beijo prontamente, pois também estava sentindo falta de beijá-lo. Ele quebrou o beijo mais uma vez e comentou sorrindo e totalmente ofegante.

" Minha querida, é melhor pararmos por aqui, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos e posso perder o controle com você aqui dentro dessa carruagem. "

Scarlett riu fazendo Rhett rir também. Eles estavam tão felizes e tão carinhosos um com o outro. Scarlett encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou, enquanto Rhett beijava carinhosamente o cabelo dela. Eles pareciam dois jovens apaixonados, mas sem a coragem de confessarem o amor que um sentia pelo outro. Rhett esperava ansiosamente pelo momento em que estaria sozinho com ela novamente. Ele tinha sede do corpo dela e a noite passada parecia muito distante para ele. Precisava amá-la novamente e o mais rápido possível.

" Rhett ? " Scarlett chamou.

" Hum ? " ele murmurou beijando os cabelos dela.

" Para onde você vai me levar? " ela perguntou curiosa.

" È uma surpresa, minha querida. Tenha paciência, meu amor. " ele sussurrou carinhosamente.

" Você sabe que eu não tenho paciência para surpresas, Rhett Butler. " Scarlett disse enfurecida.

" Pois agora, você terá que ter, minha querida. Até chegar lá, eu não direi uma única palavra. " ele disse decidido. Scarlett bufou com raiva e Rhett riu novamente. Ela nunca tinha paciência para nada.

Corn parou a carruagem em frente do cais e Rhett ajudou Scarlett á descer. Ela agarrou fortemente o braço dele, pois estava ventando muito e fazia frio. Scarlett estava usando uma estola, mas o vento era gelado demais. Rhett levou-a até o deck e Scarlett avistou um barco enorme e muito bonito atracado.

" Nós vamos passear de barco como fizemos durante nossa lua de mel em Nova Orleans ? "

" Não, minha querida. Dentro desse maravilhoso barco, tem um restaurante enorme onde servem uma comida apreciável e estou te levando para jantar . " ele explicou docemente.

" Oh, Rhett ! Que surpresa maravilhosa ! " Scarlett exclamou feliz agarrando ainda mais o braço dele. Ela estava animada como uma criança e seu coração batia descontroladamente dentro do peito.

Quando chegaram no restaurante dentro do navio, eles foram encaminhados para a melhor mesa, que ficava mais afastada das outras, próxima de uma enorme varanda com vista para o mar. Rhett puxou uma cadeira para Scarlett sentar e depois sentou-se ao lado dela, segurando carinhosamente suas mãos. O restaurante era luxuoso, com móveis ingleses, talheres de prata e pratos de porcelana, taças de cristal e um castiçal de velas em cima da mesa para dar ao ambiente um ar romântico e refinado.

" Você está muito romântico hoje, Rhett. " Scarlett comentou rindo, enquanto ele beijava carinhosamente suas mãos.

" Vamos dizer que hoje eu estou com um humor melhor, apenas isso. " ele sussurrou beijando as mãos dela.

Scarlett comeu bastante naquela noite, sendo observada atentamente por Rhett. Ele ficou feliz por vê-la comer com um apetite insaciável. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não assistia ela comendo daquele jeito. Ela repetiu o prato principal e a sobremesa. Eles beberam taças de vinho e champanhe e conversaram alegremente como não faziam há muito tempo ao som de uma música suave tocada através de um piano de cauda. Rhett chamou o garçom e disse algo no ouvido dele que Scarlett não conseguiu entender. O garçom assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. Rhett e Scarlett levantaram da mesa e foram até a varanda abraçados olharem o mar, a lua e as poucas estrelas que brilhavam no céu. Ela queria perguntar se ele voltaria para Atlanta no início de janeiro, mas não tinha coragem. Ele queria pedir para ela ficar em Charleston até a reforma de Dunmore Landing, mas também não tinha coragem. Eles estavam juntos novamente, mas não sabiam onde iriam viver. Scarlett tinha a mansão e a loja em Atlanta e Rhett estava empolgado com a recompra de Dunmore Landing em Charleston. Isso criou um empasse entre os dois que não estavam preparados para discutir no momento. O vento estava gelado naquela noite de inverno e Scarlett se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços de Rhett enquanto ambos olhavam para o céu. Ela sabia que era uma questão de tempo, para ele confessar-lhe o amor que sentia. Rhett nunca foi tão romântico com ela como naquela noite. Ela sentiu-se radiante por perceber os olhares daquelas mulheres sem graça em cima do marido bonito e elegante que ela tinha. Rhett era dela e somente dela, e as outras teriam que se contentar em somente olhá-lo. Scarlett apertou o braço dele com possessividade fazendo-o rir. Ela sabia que se destacava entre todas aquelas mulheres, mas tinha um ciúmes imenso de seu marido. Um ciúmes que nunca tinha sentido antes. Rhett beijou carinhosamente a testa dela e murmurou :

" Já está tarde, meu amor, vamos pra casa? "

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para os olhos negros dele e percebeu que eles brilhavam cheios de promessas para o restante da noite. Ela concordou assentindo com a cabeça e sorrindo também. Enganchou seu braço no braço forte de Rhett e ambos voltaram para dentro do restaurante.


	56. Mais uma noite de amor

**Obs: queridos leitores : capítulo M . Cuidado ao ler !**

**Aguardem o baile de Santa Cecília, muito coisas ainda vão rolar...**

**Abraços e obrigada !**

Capítulo 56: Mais uma noite de amor

Rhett e Scarlett chegaram em casa após a meia-noite. Todos já estavam dormindo e a casa estava escura. Logo, que Rhett saiu do restaurante, o garçom apareceu com um embrulho e entregou para ele. Scarlett queria saber desesperadamente o quê era aquilo, mas Rhett apenas riu e negou-se á dizer. Ela tentou pegar o embrulho das mãos dele á força, mas não conseguiu. Rhett avisou para ela que aquilo era uma surpresa para a brincadeira deles mais tarde, e Scarlett ficou corada.

Logo que entraram em casa, Rhett entregou o pequeno embrulho para Scarlett segurar e pegou-a em seus braços fortes, subindo as escadas e carregando-a até o quarto dela. Entrando no quarto já iluminado á luz de velas, ele colocou-a cuidadosamente em cima da cama e correu para trancar a porta.

" Estamos presos aqui novamente, meu amor ... " ele disse provocante tirando o chapéu da cabeça e guardando a chave dentro do bolso de sua calça.

" Eu estou gostando de ficar presa aqui com você... " Scarlett disse sorrindo.

" Que bom, senhora Butler, pois só vamos deixar esse quarto pela manhã. " Rhett disse sarcástico enquanto caminhava em direção da cama dela, tirando a casaca preta e jogando-a longe. Ele olhava para ela com um olhar predador. Scarlett corou novamente quando percebeu o desejo intenso nos olhos negros do marido.

" Hum, o quê será que tem dentro desse embrulho ? " Scarlett perguntou curiosa com o embrulho nas mãos.

" Merengue, meu amor ... " Rhett respondeu com um sorriso predador. " Eu comprei um pouco de merengue para utilizar em você esta noite ... "

Scarlett ficou vermelha de vergonha e Rhett deitou em cima dela , afastando com uma das mãos o pequeno embrulho e enchendo o pescoço dela de beijos. Scarlett suspirou e procurou os lábios dele. Rhett levantou a cabeça e beijou-a furiosamente, fazendo-a tremer. Scarlett começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, enquanto devolvia o beijo com a mesma ferocidade fazendo Rhett gemer na boca dela. Ela queria agradá-lo, mas não sabia por onde começar. Após Rhett tirar sua camisa, Scarlett beijou seu pescoço e seu peito. Passou ousadamente a língua em um dos seus mamilos, deixando Rhett completamente excitado. Ele agarrou os cabelos dela, desmanchando o seu coque e gemeu alto. Scarlett colocou a mão sobre sua sexualidade por cima da calça.

" Menina atrevida ... " ele murmurou completamente louco tentando desamarrar seu vestido.

Scarlett desabotoou suas calças para deixá-lo totalmente nu. Rhett riu e ajudou-a a tirar suas calças. Ela correu para pegar o embrulho e abriu-o.

" O quê você vai fazer, senhora Butler? " ele perguntou divertido.

Scarlett não respondeu, apenas sorriu desafiadoramente. Ela tirou um pouco de merengue e passou no peito dele, lambendo em seguida. Rhett fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ele nunca imaginou que sua esposa pudesse ser tão ousada.

" Meu amor, você quer me deixar fora de controle ... "

Scarlett sorriu e pegou um pouco mais de merengue. Rhett olhou para ela com expectativa. Ela sabia que iria ter a atitude mais ousada de sua vida. Ela corou e começou á tremer. Mas, tinha a curiosidade de descobrir o gosto dele, como ele descobriu o dela. Então, Scarlett passou o merengue no membro completamente ereto dele. Rhett ficou chocado.

" Scarlett, você tem certeza ? " ele perguntou docemente, mas completamente maluco de desejo . " Eu não quero que você faça nada que não gostaria só para me agradar e ... "

" Mas, eu quero fazer, Rhett ." ela respondeu inclinando a cabeça e olhando com seus olhos selvagens para ele. " Você não quer ? "

" Scarlett, é claro que eu quero, mas você sabe que uma dama nunca faria isso com seu marido..."

" Mas, você sempre disse que eu não sou uma dama ... " Scarlett respondeu com seus lábios tremendo.

Rhett passou um dedo carinhosamente sobre os lábios dela e fechou os olhos, ficando á mercê de Scarlett. Ela passou suavemente a língua no membro dele para tirar o merengue e Rhett quase gritou. Ele começou á tremer e á respirar profundamente, enquanto sua esposa limpava todo o merengue de seu membro endurecido. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás agarrando os cabelos dela fortemente e soltando um gemido rouco.

Logo, ele ficou completamente louco e selvagem, então, arrancou o vestido dela quase rasgando-o e jogou-a na cama. Scarlett riu ao perceber que deixou seu marido fora de controle. Rhett não conseguia mais controlar seus atos. Ele desamarrou e tirou o seu espartilho rapidamente, depois tirou sua chemise deixando-a nua. Beijou-a ferozmente nos lábios enfiando sua língua dentro da boca dela, fazendo-a quase desmaiar. Os beijos dele eram inebriantes, completamente perturbadores e suas mãos seguravam o corpo dela com força. Ali, ele quase confessou que a amava, após quebrar o beijo, mas conseguiu disfarçar mais uma vez.

" Eu quero você , Scarlett . " ele sussurrou suavemente no ouvido dela e deitou-a na cama.

Rhett passou merengue nos seios , na barriga, nas coxas e na " área proibida " de Scarlett. Ele lambeu todo o corpo dela e levou-a ao climax pela primeira vez, quando agradou-a com a boca no centro das pernas dela. Depois, ele possuiu o corpo dela loucamente. Scarlett gritava o nome dele enquanto arranhava suas costas com suas unhas afiadas. Ele aumentou o ritmo de sua penetração, beijando-a na boca como um louco e gritando o nome dela também. Até, que ela chegou ao climax pela segunda vez. Rhett não aguentou vê-la gritar de tanto prazer e após empurrar mais três vezes, ele chegou ao climax também, gritando o nome dela e enchendo-a com sua semente, até depositar a última gota dentro dela. Os dois ficaram completamente satisfeitos e dormiram abraçados , com seus corpos suados e exaustos.


	57. Uma viagem urgente para Savannah

Capítulo 57 : Uma viagem urgente para Savannah

Na manhã seguinte, Rhett acordou com alguém batendo na porta do quarto. Ele levantou rapidamente, tirando o corpo de Scarlett de cima do seu. Ela dormia como uma pedra e ele colocou a calça e a camisa rapidamente pedindo para a pessoa esperar. Logo, ele correu para abrir a porta. Era Eleanor. E ela estava com um telegrama urgente nas mãos.

" Rhett, meu filho, acabaram de entregar. " Eleanor entregou o telegrama para ele.

" Tudo bem , mãe . Eu vou ler. Peça para Nany trazer uma bandeja com o café da manhã para mim e para Scarlett, por favor.

" Tudo bem, meu filho. "

Rhett fechou a porta e correu para ler o telegrama. Ele ficou desanimado quando terminou de ler e olhou para Scarlett que dormia tranquilamente com o coração partido. Teria que deixá-la por alguns dias. Ele tinha negócios urgentes para tratar em Savannah. Alguns novos investidores queriam uma reunião com ele para fazerem investimentos em seu banco. Eles eram ingleses e acabaram de chegar nos Estados Unidos para fixarem residência. Rhett teria que vê-los, sair com eles para jantar, apresentar o banco. Enfim: ele teria que deixar Scarlett por alguns dias até conseguir fechar o negócio que era muito promissor. Agora, que estava tão feliz como um recém casado, ele não queria deixá-la nem por um dia.

" Droga. " ele rosnou amassando o telegrama.

Nany bateu na porta e entrou carregando a bandeja com o café da manhã.

" Nany, por favor, peça para Liz preparar um banho pra mim, pois terei que sair o mais rápido possível. " Rhett ordenou enquanto Nany colocava a bandeja em cima da mesinha.

" Sim, senhor. " Nany assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Rhett foi até a cama de Scarlett e encheu o rosto dela de beijos , murmurando :

" Meu amor, acorda, minha querida. "

Scarlett sorriu ainda dormindo e começou á se espreguiçar como um gato. Rhett continuou dando beijos no rosto dela e murmurando palavras de carinho. Ele não sabia como iria dar a noticia para ela. Após suas tórridas noites de paixão iria ser muito difícil ficar longe dela. Ele estava ainda mais apaixonado, apesar de não encontrar coragem para declarar seus sentimentos. Rhett preferia mostrar de outras formas que a amava. Ele também esperava uma declaração de amor vindo de Scarlett, mas ela não o fez. Scarlett evitou assumir que o amava novamente. Ela decidiu fazer isso somente após uma declaração de amor vindo dele.

Scarlett acordou sorrindo. Agora, que ela e Rhett estavam juntos novamente, o mundo estava colorido para ela. Rhett sorria para ela também, mas seus olhos negros estavam tristes. Ele não queria deixá-la nem por um minuto. Após, suas noites de paixão, a possessividade dele aumentou. Rhett sabia que ela ficaria na casa de sua mãe, esperando pelo retorno dele, mas ele não queria deixá-la. Principalmente agora, que eles estavam tão felizes juntos. Rhett passou carinhosamente a mão no rosto dela e seu sorriso sumiu, mostrando sua tristeza.

" O quê aconteceu, Rhett ? " Scarlett perguntou preocupada.

Rhett não disse nada e entregou o telegrama para ela. Scarlett esfregou seus olhos ainda sonolentos e começou á ler o telegrama. Ela suspirou e ficou desesperada, mas procurou não demonstrar.

" Você vai ? " ela perguntou sem esconder a tristeza.

" Meu amor, infelizmente terei que ir, mas será por pouco tempo e ... " Rhett tentou explicar.

" Você podia deixar para resolver esse assunto no mês de Janeiro e ficar aqui comigo, ou isso é um pretexto para me deixar ? " ela perguntou furiosa.

" Não seja infantil, senhora Butler ! " Rhett rosnou furioso levantando da cama . " Eu não queria ir, mas serei obrigado. È um investimento promissor e eu não posso perder essa oportunidade. "

" Seus negócios são mais importantes do quê eu ? "

" Não, senhora Butler, não são, mas preciso cuidar de meus negócios e perder esses investidores ingleses milionários, causaria um impacto muito grande ao banco. Pretendo continuar disponibilizando para você uma vida regrada de luxo, por isso tenho que ir. "

Scarlett cruzou os braços e bufou furiosa, como uma criança mimada. Ela não queria ficar longe dele.

" Por quanto tempo, Rhett ? "

" Por alguns dias, minha querida. Logo, estarei de volta e prometo que vou te trazer um presente. " ele disse inclinando o corpo para beijar a testa dela com carinho. " Enquanto, eu estiver em Savannah, você fica aqui com minha mãe, Rosemary e as crianças, esperando por mim. "

" Mas, tem o baile de Santa Cecilia, e eu achei que você iria junto comigo. " ela disse com tristeza.

" Mas, é claro que eu vou. E você, senhora Butler, vai me prometer agora, todas as valsas, desde a primeira até a última. " ele disse sorrindo como se fosse um dos meninos do Clayton County. Scarlett sorriu corada por se sentir cortejada igual a época em que ela era a bela do Sul.

" Sim, capitão Butler, te prometo todas as valsas. " Scarlett disse coquete.

" Que bom, minha querida. Estou ansioso para dançar com você a noite toda. " ele sorriu e sentou na cama agarrando-a e enchendo-a de beijos.

" Não me deixe, Rhett ! Por favor ! " ela implorou enquanto agarrava-o com força.

" Será por pouco tempo, meu amor, eu prometo, será por pouco tempo... " ele murmurou enquanto beijava o rosto dela sem parar.

Eles se agarraram fortemente e se beijaram na boca com fome um do outro, não querendo se separar. Rhett estava com o coração partido, mas prometeu á si mesmo, que aquela seria a última vez que deixaria sua esposa sozinha.


	58. Sem Rhett

Capítulo 58 : Sem Rhett

Rhett Butler partiu para uma viagem de negócios em Savannah naquele mesmo dia, deixando Scarlett completamente desolada e sentindo muito a sua falta. Eleanor e Rosemary fizeram de tudo para distraí-la, mas Scarlett estava triste e mal humorada sem a companhia de seu marido. Wade e Ella também sentiram a partida repentina do padrasto e já aguardavam ansiosos o retorno dele. Faltavam alguns dias para o baile de Santa Cecília e Scarlett decidiu que iria concentrar-se no vestido, nos sapatos e nas jóias que usaria durante o baile. Ela queria estar deslumbrante e planejava dançar a noite toda com Rhett. Após o baile, ela decidiu que iria pedir para que ele voltasse á dormir junto com ela no mesmo quarto. Se eles estavam recomeçando o relacionamento, tinham que dormir juntos como um casal normal.

No dia seguinte, Scarlett acordou sentindo-se fraca. Logo, que ela levantou da cama, sentiu tontura e apoiou-se na parede para não cair, ela sorriu e por um breve instante imaginou que poderia estar grávida, mas era ainda muito cedo para apresentar qualquer sintoma de gravidez, então lembrou-se que não comia direito fazia meses, chegou á comer um pouco melhor na companhia de Rhett durante os últimos dias, mas desde o momento em que ele foi viajar para Savannah, Scarlett voltou á não comer quase nada, deixando Eleanor completamente preocupada.

Scarlett sentiu pela primeira vez a fraqueza de seu corpo, mas não queria alarmar e preocupar Eleanor com seu estado de saúde. Rhett ficaria bravo com ela se deixasse sua mãe preocupada, então, ela não contou nada para a sogra sobre a tontura que teve ao levantar da cama naquele dia. Quando desceu para tomar o café da manhã na mesa da sala de jantar, não conseguiu comer quase nada. Eleanor olhou para ela preocupada, mas ela sabia que Scarlett estava sentindo muita falta de Rhett e tentou tranquilizá-la.

" Minha querida, você precisa comer . Rhett não vai gostar de voltar de Savannah e ver que você está fraca ... "

Scarlett sorriu para a sogra e tentou comer, mas se sentia empanturrada com pouca comida no estômago. A falta que ela sentia do marido era imensa, e não fazia nem 48 horas que ela estava sem a companhia dele. Wade olhou para sua mãe preocupado, mas não disse nada. Apesar de estarem mais próximos após a morte de Mellanie, ele ainda não sentia-se á vontade para fazer comentários. Wade sabia que ela sentia falta de seu padrasto e conhecia muito bem o gênio difícil que sua mãe tinha. Rosemary tentava fazer de tudo para distrair Scarlett. Ela fazia questão de ver o vestido que a cunhada iria usar no baile várias vezes, conversar sobre penteados, vestidos e jóias, pois ela sabia que livros e piano não interessavam a sua cunhada, por mais que Scarlett tentasse ser gentil quando Rosemary começava á tocar piano e falar sobre livros de ilustres autores ingleses, ela não conseguia disfarçar que ficava entediada. Naquela tarde, Scarlett ficou trancada no quarto dormindo totalmente deprimida. Ela não se conformava que Rhett teve de deixá-la para resolver alguns negócios em Savannah. Logo agora, que eles estavam praticamente em uma lua de mel. Ela sentia falta de seu sorriso zombeteiro, de seu corpo, de seus beijos e de seus braços fortes segurando-a. " Como ele pode preferir investidores ingleses á mim ? " ela se perguntava irritada. Wade e Ella ficaram o restante da tarde jogando xadrez e jogos de baralho com Rosemary aos olhos atentos de Prissy, que evitava á qualquer custo cruzar o caminho de Scarlett, quando ela estava tão irritada. Wade sentia falta de conversar com sua mãe. Desde quando ela e Rhett se reconciliaram, eles não conversaram mais e agora, que ela estava deprimida e irritada, ele entendeu que o melhor era ficar longe dela, até que ela quisesse conversar com ele por vontade própria. Wade sempre procurou ser o menos invasivo possível. Ele sabia que só a presença do padrasto iria colocá-la nos eixos novamente.

Na segunda noite, que Scarlett dormiu sem Rhett, ela chorou até pegar no sono. Nunca sentiu-se tão sozinha, deitada em uma cama enorme e fria. O pensamento de que ele poderia estar em algum bordel rodeado por prostitutas atormentou seus sonhos durante a madrugada. O ciúmes e a birra infantil consumiam a sua alma atormentada.

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou mais fraca e tossia bastante. Quando desceu para tomar o café da manhã, Eleanor percebeu que Scarlett estava tossindo.

" Minha querida, você está com uma tosse feia . " Eleanor disse preocupada.

" Não é nada, senhora Eleanor, estou apenas gripada. " Scarlett tentou tranquilizá-la.

" Acho melhor chamar um médico para examinar você... "

" Não é necessário , tenho uma saúde muito boa, é apenas uma tosse tola. Vou tomar um chá bem quente e logo vou melhorar. "

No final da tarde, Eleanor , Wade e Rosemary escutaram as tosses de Scarlett vindas do quarto dela. Eles estavam na sala principal . Rosemary estava lendo contos de piratas para Wade e Eleanor estava descansando na poltrona em frente a lareira. Eleanor acordou com as tosses de Scarlett e Rosemary parou de ler o livro para Wade .

" Meu Deus ! A tosse dela piorou, e ela não me deixa chamar um médico. " Eleanor disse totalmente angustiada.

" Eu estou preocupado com minha mãe, desde quando o tio Rhett foi para Savannah que ela está assim... " Wade disse procurando esconder o desespero que sentia. Ele sabia que sua mãe era forte e tinha uma saúde de ferro, mas sabia que sua mãe era teimosa e não iria aceitar a visita de um médico de jeito nenhum. " Ela não vai aceitar ver um médico e eu estou com medo dela piorar. "

" Wade , você já tentou pedir para ela aceitar que minha mãe chame um médico para examiná-la ? " Rosemary perguntou para o menino.

" Sim. Eu falei com ela na hora do almoço e ela me disse que não queria . Ela disse pra mim que era apenas uma gripe e que logo ela iria ficar boa. Pediu para eu não me preocupar e deixá-la sozinha. Ela não quer conversar, quer ficar trancada naquele quarto até o tio Rhett voltar. "

" Eu percebi que Scarlett preferiu ficar isolada desde quando Rhett foi para Savannah. Ela está sentindo muita falta dele. Mas, ela está doente e precisa de um médico . " disse Rosemary .

" Minha mãe é teimosa, se ela disse que não quer, ninguém vai conseguir convencê-la . "

" Somente Rhett. Só ele poderá convencê-la . " disse Eleanor . " Espero que ele volte logo ou que ela aceite ver um médico, pois eu estou muito preocupada. Vou pedir para Nany levar um chá de alho para ela. " disse Eleanor levantando da poltrona e saindo da sala em direção da cozinha.

" Tomara que o tio Rhett volte logo, só ele consegue convencer a mamãe ... " Wade disse angustiado.

" Não se preocupe, Wade. Rhett vai voltar logo e Scarlett vai ficar bem. Ela é forte. Uma das mulheres mais fortes que já conheci. " disse Rosemary dando um beijo na testa do menino para tranquilizá-lo.


	59. Saudade sufocante

Capítulo 59 : Saudade sufocante

Rhett acordou naquela manhã, ansioso em seu quarto de hotel em Savannah. Ele passou cinco dias com os investidores ingleses e estava sentindo muita falta de casa. Aqueles cinco dias foram como uma eternidade para ele. Scarlett não saiu de seus pensamentos. Deixá-la em Charleston, torturou o seu coração e dormir sozinho naquele hotel entristeceu sua alma. Ele sabia que Scarlett estava segura junto com sua mãe, sua irmã e as crianças, mas a saudades que sentia dela, estava sufocando-o. Durante aqueles cinco dias, Rhett dedicou-se exclusivamente a convencer os clientes ingleses á investirem todo o seu dinheiro em seu banco. Jantou com eles algumas noites, jogou pôquer e golfe , levou-os duas vezes para conhecerem o banco e já estava cansado de esperar que eles resolvessem assinar o contrato. Ficou marcado que naquela tarde, eles iriam finalmente fechar o negócio. Rhett queria correr de volta para Charleston, tão logo o contrato fosse assinado. Naquela noite, iria ter o baile de Santa Cecília e ele prometeu dançar todas as valsas com a sua esposa. Rhett levantou da cama e abriu a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo. Ele tirou uma caixa pequena de veludo azul de lá de dentro. Abriu cuidadosamente a caixa e o brilho intenso do colar de brilhantes ofuscou os olhos dele. Era o seu presente para Scarlett. Ele prometeu para si mesmo que aquela seria a última viagem que ele faria sem sua esposa. Rhett contava as horas para voltar logo pra casa e poder abraçar, beijar e amar Scarlett desesperadamente. Ele sabia que ela devia estar esperando-o como uma menina apaixonada. Ele fechou a pequena caixa de veludo e guardou-a dentro da gaveta novamente, sorrindo feito um bobo. Decidiu que logo após o baile, ficaria trancado com Scarlett dentro do quarto dela durante uns três dias para recuperar o tempo perdido. Seus pensamentos indecentes deixaram seu corpo rígido , querendo e desejando o corpo de Scarlett. O desejo consumia-o por dentro. Não sabia se iria suportar ficar durante todo o baile, antes de tê-la em seus braços e em sua cama. Ele tomou o café da manhã rapidamente. Vestiu-se e colocou o chapéu panamá na cabeça. Olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou a gravata. Estava pronto para seu último dia em Savannah.

Scarlett acordou mais tarde naquele dia. Ela ainda tossia bastante, mas negou-se a receber a visita de um médico. Eleanor e Wade insistiram diversas vezes para que ela aceitasse ser examinada por um doutor, mas ela continuou irredutível. Scarlett achava que podia ser uma gripe tola. Ela sabia que sempre teve uma saúde de ferro. Enfrentou a guerra, um aborto e até mesmo, ficou próxima de suas irmãs quando elas estavam com tifo. Scarlett sempre escapou ilesa de suas provações. Ela era uma mulher de ferro e sabia que sua saúde era tão forte quanto a sua beleza física. Na verdade, Scarlett não queria correr o risco do médico proibi-la de ir no baile de Santa Cecília. Ela estava contando as horas para ir naquele baile. Além de fazer muito tempo que ela não comparecia em uma festa para exibir sua beleza e seus maravilhosos vestidos, ela queria dançar e dançar a noite toda junto com seu amado marido. Mas, Scarlett sabia que quando Rhett voltasse de viagem, iria obrigá-la á receber um médico e como ela não queria brigar com ele, agora que estavam reconciliando-se, acabaria aceitando sua imposição sem reclamar.

Scarlett procurou descansar durante a tarde, trancada em seu quarto. A saudades que sentia do marido, sufocava-a e oprimia o seu coração. Ela continuava tossindo muito e já sentia uma ligeira falta de ar. Mas, não estava preocupada com sua própria saúde, ela só tinha sua mente voltada para Rhett Butler. Eleanor e Rosemary não cogitaram a hipótese de Scarlett não ir ao baile, elas sabiam que se insistissem para ela não ir, Scarlett iria ficar furiosa. Deitada na cama e olhando para o teto, Scarlett sorria feliz, imaginando que em breve, estaria nos braços musculosos e fortes de seu marido. Quando o sol começou á se pôr, Scarlett chamou Nany até seu quarto, para preparar um banho. Ela olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que estava bastante pálida, mas nada que bastante rouge não pudesse disfarçar. Nany estava enchendo a banheira com água quente, quando ficou apavorada ao escutar as tosses fortes de Scarlett. Ela sabia que a nora da senhora Butler não estava nada bem, mas como era apenas uma serviçal, não tinha como abrir a boca para dizer nada. Logo que saiu do quarto, encontrou Prissy no corredor.

" Prissy, Dona Scarlett num tá nada bem . " Nany comentou.

" Eu escutei as tosse feia de Dona Scarlett também, mas ela num qué ver um médico e durante esses dia que o Senhor Rhett num tá aqui, é meió nem comentá nada. Dona Eleanor e Senhor Wade já conversaram cum ela, e mesmo assim, ela num qué ver o doutor. "

" Tomara que o patrão chegue logo, pois a tosse dela tá piorando. Vou até a cozinha preparar um chá de alho pra ela."

Nany foi até a cozinha e preparou um chá de alho com mel para Scarlett. Depois, subiu levando a xícara em cima de uma bandeja de prata. Quando entrou no quarto, Scarlett ainda estava tomando banho.

" Dona Scarlett, eu trouxe uma xícara de chá pra melhorá a tosse . "

" Eu não vou tomar chá de alho de jeito nenhum, Nany. Pode levar de volta . " ordenou Scarlett . " E depois volte aqui, para me ajudar a colocar o meu vestido."

" Mas, Dona Scarlett, a sua tosse ..."

" Nany, apenas me obedeça. Vá logo levar esse chá horrível . Tenho pouco tempo para arrumar-me para o baile. Vamos logo!" ordenou Scarlett furiosa.

Nany desceu levando a bandeja com o chá que Scarlett recusou-se á tomar. Somente Rhett Butler poderia dominar aquela mulher teimosa e mal humorada e Nany torcia intimamente para que o patrão retornasse logo para casa.

O vestido de Scarlett era azul escuro com bordados em ouro. Um vestido que chamava a atenção não somente pelo modelo, que deixava todo o colo e a curva dos seios á mostra, mas por causa dos pequenos bordados dourados que iluminavam o vestido inteiro. Era um vestido muito chamativo para ir á um baile em Charleston, ainda mais por causa dos bordados de ouro, que contrastavam com a pobreza da maioria das famílias que ainda não tinham se recuperado após a guerra. Mas, Scarlett não estava pensando em nada disso. Ela queria estar deslumbrante, para quando encontrasse o marido, ele não tivesse olhos para mais ninguém, somente para ela. Scarlett colocou o espartilho bem apertado e sentiu a falta de ar sufocando-a, mas tinha que suportar, afinal: ela precisava estar linda, como uma rainha. Ela tossiu um pouco, enquanto se arrumava para o baile, mas estava decidida á não tomar chá de alho de jeito nenhum, nem se a senhora Butler insistisse muito. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque e colocou uma coroa banhada á ouro no alto da cabeça. Olhando-se no espelho, ela sentia-se como a própria rainha Vitória. Colocou no pescoço um colar de ouro com diamantes e nas orelhas, um par de brincos que faziam parte do mesmo conjunto do colar. Passou bastante rouge nas bochechas para disfarçar sua palidez e abusou do perfume de rosas em seu corpo. Ela estava divina, e sabia muito bem, que nenhuma mulher estaria mais deslumbrante do que ela naquele baile.


	60. O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 1

Capítulo 60 : O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 1

A carruagem dos Butlers parou em frente a Carolina do Sul Society Hall quando a Lua já destacava no céu. A noite estava fria e nublada, perigando á chover a qualquer momento. Scarlett desceu da carruagem completamente triste e aborrecida. Rhett não voltou para casa. Ele prometeu acompanhá-la ao baile e não apareceu. Eleanor e Rosemary perceberam o desespero de Scarlett e tentaram confortá-la afirmando que Rhett iria aparecer diretamente no baile, que provavelmente o trêm deve ter atrasado. Mas, Scarlett conhecia o seu marido e suas constantes fugas. Principalmente quando os dois estavam prestes a acertarem os ponteiros juntos. Sem Rhett, aquela noite perdeu o brilho pra ela. Durante todo o trajeto, até o baile, ela perguntou-se o motivo de Rhett não estar ali. Diversos pensamentos negativos apareceram na sua mente. Ele poderia estar com alguma prostituta, ou ter conhecido uma investidora inglesa maravilhosa. E na pior de todas as hipóteses, ele poderia ter se arrependido de tudo o quê eles tiveram juntos durante aqueles dias e fugido para não vê-la mais.

Scarlett perdeu completamente a vontade de ir aquele baile. Para suportar a dor e a angustia, ela preferiu acreditar que Rhett poderia aparecer durante o baile, para fazer uma surpresa. Após descer da carruagem, Scarlett percebeu que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela. Tanto os cavalheiros quanto as damas chalestonianas, olhavam para ela com admiração e ao mesmo tempo muito chocados. Rosemary e Eleanor estavam com vestidos mais simples, mas o vestido de Scarlett chamava a atenção como o Sol no meio do céu. Era impossível não olhar para ela.

O salão estava lotado. Conforme, Scarlett foi cumprimentando junto com sua sogra e sua cunhada, as damas que participavam do bazar beneficente, ficava mais explicito e evidente a diferença entre ela e aquelas senhoras tão enfadonhas. Todas aquelas mulheres elogiaram o seu vestido tão bonito, mas logo que Scarlett virou as costas, as fofocas começaram á desenrolar. Ela percebeu que estavam falando dela, mas não se importou. Scarlett sempre gostou de chamar a atenção e fazia questão de ser a mais bonita e mais chamativa mulher daquele evento. Porém, seu rosto não conseguia esconder a tristeza. Ela olhou para todos os cantos, procurando por Rhett, mas nem sinal dele por ali.

Scarlett, Eleanor e Rosemary sentaram em uma mesa que ficava próximo aos casais que já dançavam alegremente no centro do salão. Rosemary segurou carinhosamente a mão de sua cunhada e sussurrou : " Não se preocupe, Scarlett. Tenho certeza que logo, Rhett estará aqui e vocês vão dançar bastante juntos. " Scarlett olhou para Rosemary e não disse nada. Ela estava aflita, esperando pelo marido e com isso : até mesmo as suas tosses incontroláveis tinham desaparecido. Ela estava tão nervosa que suas mãos suavam e tremiam. O garçom apareceu na mesa delas e Eleanor pediu um pouco de ponche para as três.

" Mantenha a calma, minha querida . " Eleanor falou dirigindo-se para sua nora . " Logo, meu filho estará aqui. Rhett jamais vai deixar sua esposa tão bonita ir á um baile sozinha . "

Tia Pauline e Tia Eulalie apareceram para cumprimentar as senhoras Butlers e Eleanor convidou-as a sentarem-se na mesa com elas. Scarlett ficou ainda mais aborrecida, pois agora, suas tias iriam começar á falar sem parar e ela não estava querendo conversar com ninguém.

" Scarlett, minha sobrinha querida, você está me devendo uma visita." falou Eulalie fazendo Scarlett bufar. " E nem venha ficar nervosa, eu sei que você está muito entretida com seu marido e Eleanor, mas ainda assim, gostaria de uma visita sua. "

" Sim, tia Eulalie, eu sei que fiquei devendo uma visita, mas terei que voltar para Atlanta por causa da minha loja. Prometi para a senhora Eleanor que iria ficar aqui em Charleston até o início de janeiro e ..."

" Scarlett, eu não acredito que Rhett vai deixar você voltar para Atlanta. Só se ele for junto com você, mas agora que quer reformar Dunmore Landing, ele ainda ficará em Charleston por algum tempo. " disse Eleanor calmamente.

" Mas, eu tenho a loja para cuidar e eu prometi ficar até o baile de Santa Cecília . " explicou Scarlett para a sogra e para sua tia também.

" Querida, as circunstâncias mudaram e você sabe disso . " Eleanor sorriu, lembrando disfarçadamente para Scarlett, a reconciliação com seu marido.

" Então, se você vai ficar durante mais tempo em Charleston, terá que comparecer em minha casa, senão eu ficarei bastante chateada." continuou falando tia Eulalie. " Eleanor e Rosemary também estão convidadas. Vamos marcar um chá e colocar as fofocas em dia. "

" Você terá que ir em minha casa também, Scarlett. Assim como Eulalie, eu também estou ansiosa por uma visita sua. " afirmou tia Pauline.

" Tudo bem. Se eu ficar em Charleston durante mais algum tempo, eu prometo que vou visitar as duas. " respondeu Scarlett sorrindo coquete, mas por dentro estava sem a minima vontade de cumprir com essa promessa.

" Muito obrigada, pelo convite, eu e Rosemary iremos também. " afirmou Eleanor sorrindo.

" Será um prazer, tomar chá com as senhoras. " Rosemary falou com toda a sua simpatia.

" Eleanor, sua filha está cada dia mais bonita. " elogiou tia Eulalie, deixando Rosemary corada. " Não sei como, ela não casou-se com um cavalheiro até agora. "

" Eu não quis. Não quero casar ." respondeu Rosemary aborrecida com o comentário inconveniente da tia de Scarlett. Tia Eulalie ficou sem jeito com sua resposta ríspida e não comentou mais nada. Scarlett sorriu e gostou da resposta de Rosemary. Somente assim, para colocar um freio em sua tia.

Scarlett olhou para o salão e avistou Anne Hampton. O olhar das duas cruzaram-se e elas não conseguiram disfarçar o desprezo que uma sentia pela outra. O vestido de Anne era simples, cor azul bebê e tão sem graça quanto a própria Anne. Ela estava sentada em outra mesa, com sua família e logo que Scarlett deixou de olhar para ela, Anne levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção a sua mesa, cumprimentar a família Butler.

Rosemary não conseguiu disfarçar a sua insatisfação ao ver Anne e agradeceu que todas as cadeiras da mesa onde estava sentada, estavam ocupadas. Eleanor abraçou fortemente a jovem dama e Scarlett cumprimentou-a com a mão, sem conseguir esconder a sua raiva e o seu desprezo por aquela dama falsa que queria roubar o seu marido de qualquer jeito.

" Onde está o capitão Butler, senhora Eleanor? " perguntou Anne fingindo inocência, mas com a intenção de provocar Scarlett . " Faz muito tempo que não o vejo . "

Scarlett e Rosemary fuzilaram Anne com o olhar e antes mesmo que Eleanor pudesse responder alguma coisa, Rosemary tomou a frente .

" Provavelmente o meu irmão está vindo pra cá, para encontrar a sua ESPOSA, e dançar com ela a noite toda ."

Anne percebeu o tom de voz arisco de Rosemary. A amizade entre as duas não era mais a mesma. Anne sabia que Rosemary estava do lado de Scarlett como um cão fiel, mas ela ainda tinha a simpatia da senhora Butler e isso era mais importante do que ter a aprovação de Rosemary. A paixão que Anne sentia por Rhett era tão forte, que sua própria reputação não importava, desde que ela pudesse ter o capitão Butler, ela até fugiria com ele. Anne sorriu e continuou conversando com a senhora Butler, ignorando Scarlett e sua ex-amiga. Rosemary segurou carinhosamente a mão de Scarlett e ambas compartilharam o mesmo olhar de raiva para aquela dama falsa. Scarlett sabia que Anne queria que ela perdesse a cabeça, mas nunca iria dar essa satisfação á ela. Por mais, que Anne provocasse Scarlett, ela nunca iria dar um vexame na frente de Eleanor. Quando conseguisse pegar aquela dama falsa sozinha, sua conversa seria outra. Mas, até aquele momento, não tinha possibilidade para isso. Anne pediu desculpas e retirou-se , voltando para a mesa de sua família. E Scarlett respirou profundamente, demonstrando claramente alívio.

" Não consigo entender, achei que vocês duas se gostavam, Scarlett . " comentou Eleanor inocentemente.

" Incompatibilidade de gênios, senhora Eleanor. Apenas isso ." respondeu Scarlett procurando encerrar aquele assunto.

" Mama, olhe só quem está vindo pra cá ." Rosemary exclamou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

" Pauline, Eulalie, aquele que está vindo ali, é o meu filho ." disse Eleanor para as tias de Scarlett.

Scarlett olhou apavorada para aquele homem que vinha em sua direção. Era como se seus pesadelos tivessem tomado forma. O olhar faminto daquele homem a devorava assustando-a e a cada passo que ele dava, chegando mais próximo da mesa, fazia com que Scarlett ficasse mais desesperada e com uma enorme vontade de fugir. Ela precisava manter a calma. Respirou fundo novamente. A porta do inferno estava aberta e os demônios estavam soltos para incomodá-la. Logo, que aquele homem chegou em frente a mesa, ele sorriu e tirou o chapéu panamá da cabeça.

" Boa noite, senhoras ." Ele curvou-se e cumprimentou-as educadamente, fazendo tia Eulalie e tia Pauline sorrirem encantadas.

" Você não vai vir me dar um beijo, Ross ? " perguntou Eleanor carinhosamente, enquanto Scarlett tremia, como se estivesse perante á uma assombração.


	61. O baile de Santa Cecilia - parte 2

Capítulo 61 - O baile de Santa Cecilia - parte 2

Ross Butler deu um beijo carinhoso em sua mãe e correu para abraçar a sua irmã. Logo, seu olhar pairou sobre Scarlett e seu vestido tão ousado, deixando-o com água na boca. Scarlett lutou para esconder a insatisfação em vê-lo ali, parado na frente dela, devorando-a com seus olhos traiçoeiros.

" Boa noite, minha querida cunhada. Você está radiante esta noite. " Ross cumprimentou sarcástico. Scarlett empinou o nariz e olhou para ele, mantendo sua superioridade. Ela sabia que não podia maltratá-lo na frente de Eleanor e Rosemary, por mais que sentisse vontade de fazer exatamente isso, também não podia ignorá-lo e decidiu encenar o máximo que conseguia. Scarlett estendeu a mão e Ross correu para beijá-la carinhosamente.

" Boa noite, Ross. " respondeu Scarlett procurando tirar a mão dos lábios dele o mais rápido possível.

" Ross, essas são as tias de Scarlett e minhas amigas : Pauline e Eulalie. " apresentou Eleanor . Ross virou as costas para Scarlett e foi cumprimentá-las.

" Oh, você é um rapaz tão educado ." elogiou a tia Pauline, enquanto o filho mais novo de Eleanor beijava a sua mão.

" Ross, meu filho, o seu irmão ainda não chegou de Savannah e Scarlett está entediada. Você podia levá-la para dançar um pouco, meu querido. " pediu Eleanor fazendo Scarlett quase pular da cadeira. Sua sogra era tão amorosa e inteligente na maioria das vezes, mas também conseguia ser bastante ingênua e não percebia que Scarlett queria distância de Ross.

" Senhora Eleanor , eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia. " retrucou Scarlett desviando os olhos do olhar predador de Ross e de seu sorriso malicioso. " Acredito que Rhett não irá gostar e eu prometi dançar todas as valsas somente com ele. "

" Scarlett, minha querida. Ross é seu cunhado. Vocês são da mesma família. Acredito que Rhett não irá incomodar-se com isso. " disse Eleanor deixando Scarlett ainda mais irritada.

" Senhora Eleanor, eu estou cansada e prefiro continuar aqui, sentada, esperando pelo meu marido. "

" Vamos, Scarlett. Você não pode negar uma valsa pra mim, afinal : eu sou o seu querido cunhado . Se durante a valsa, meu irmão aparecer, mamãe irá nos avisar. " Ross pediu descaradamente fazendo Scarlett tremer com raiva.

" Vá dançar, com ele, Scarlett. O sr. Butler é um rapaz tão educado e gentil. " insistiu tia Pauline.

" Todos nós sabemos o quanto você gosta de dançar, querida sobrinha." disse tia Eulalie apoiando sua irmã Pauline, Eleanor e Ross. Somente Rosemary ficou quieta e não insistiu. Ela conhecia muito bem sua cunhada e sabia que sem Rhett, ela não tinha ânimo para nada. Logo, todos continuaram insistindo e Scarlett não viu outra saída senão aceitar aquele convite tão indigesto. Scarlett levantou da cadeira e Ross estendeu a mão para ela.

" Tudo bem, eu vou, mas será apenas uma valsa. " disse Scarlett como se estivesse indo para a forca. Ela deu a mão para Ross e ambos foram para o centro do salão.

Rhett chegou cansado ao baile de Santa Cecília. Ele estava usando um terno impecável, mas era a mesma roupa que usou durante todo o dia que passou com os investidores ingleses até eles assinarem o contrato, logo após o almoço. Rhett não perdeu tempo e correu para a estação, mas o trêm demorou para sair de Savannah. Ele esperava que Scarlett não estivesse muito furiosa com seu atraso e após ir para casa rapidamente apenas para deixar a sua mala, pediu para Corn, levá-lo até o baile. Logo que Rhett entrou no salão, começou á chover forte em Charleston. Ele estava sentindo muita falta de Scarlett e já na porta de entrada começou á olhar em todas as direções, procurando encontrá-la. Ele sabia que sua esposa devia estar usando um vestido chamativo e que não seria difícil localizá-la apesar do salão estar lotado.

" Onde está o meu querido irmão, minha cunhada do coração ? " perguntou Ross ironicamente, enquanto dançava com Scarlett. " Acho que ele te abandonou novamente. "

" Eu ficaria agradecida se você mantivesse essa boca fechada. Aceitei dançar com você apenas por educação, Ross. " Scarlett respondeu de forma dura e objetiva.

" Mas, nós podemos tirar um proveito disso. Acho que nos conhecemos da maneira errada. Gostaria muito que você me conhecesse melhor e me desse uma chance para mostrar como eu sou realmente. "

" Não tenho o menor interesse, Ross. Serei educada com você por causa da senhora Eleanor e apenas isso . "

" Scarlett, eu te garanto que posso ser muito melhor que o meu irmão. Você é tão bonita e atraente que eu nunca te deixaria sozinha como ele faz. Você não sai dos meus pensamentos . "

" Eu não quero ouvir nada disso. Vou te pedir educadamente para me respeitar, Ross. Ou pelo menos, respeite a sua mãe e o seu irmão." Scarlett disse completamente irritada, tentando manter a máxima distância de Ross, mas ele, apertou seu corpo contra o dela e sussurrou .

" Eu estou completamente louco por você. Eu quero o seu corpo mais do quê qualquer outra coisa, Scarlett . "

" Me solta ! Você é um canalha ! Não dá nem para ser educada com você ! " falou Scarlett tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços de Ross, mas ele não a largou e apertou-a mais ainda.

" Quieta, minha querida cunhada. Não vamos chamar a atenção. Eu te disse que você ainda será minha e sempre cumpro aquilo que prometo. "

Rhett avistou de longe, Ross dançando com Scarlett e ficou vermelho de raiva. Ela tinha prometido dançar todas as valsas somente com ele, mas estava ali, no meio do salão, dançando praticamente grudada com seu irmão e usando um vestido totalmente escandaloso. O ciúmes apoderou-se dele. Sentiu vontade de ir até lá, tirá-la dos braços de Ross, mas decidiu permanecer onde estava e observar até aonde Scarlett iria para continuar jogando o seu charme de bela do Sul.


	62. O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 3

**Obs_ : Queridos leitores : eu estou retomando aos poucos a história, pois sou mãe e esposa, além de trabalhar fora e estar fazendo faculdade, então não me sobra muito tempo para escrever. Como eu disse anteriormente, á partir do capítulo 60, Rhett e Scarlett irão brigar novamente. Scarlett está muito doente, mas ela é forte e vai sobreviver, podem ficar tranquilos. Ross e Anne voltam para separar o casal mais uma vez e Rhett terá uma atitude_** **_muito infantil que irá magoar Scarlett profundamente. Também aparecerá um novo personagem : Seamus O' Conaill . Ele é irlandês e veio para os Estados Unidos junto com sua irmã. Eles terão um papel importante na minha história. Seamus têm o mesmo gênio e o mesmo amor pela terra que Gerald O' Hara. È um homem de meia idade obstinado, que irá tornar-se um grande amigo de Scarlett . Agradeço á todos os comentários e aguardo mais comentários, pois me estimulam á continuar. Abraços á_**_ todos._

Capítulo 62 - O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 3

Ross e Scarlett continuaram discutindo. Ela não queria mais dançar com ele, e ele não queria soltá-la. Scarlett não queria causar uma cena e envergonhar a sua sogra, mas estava cada vez mais difícil segurar-se , pois Ross era desrespeitoso e inconveniente. Alguns casais que estavam mais próximos, olhavam consternados para eles, mas Ross não se importava com nada, desde que ele tivesse Scarlett em seus braços, a sociedade e a velha guarda que fossem para o inferno!

" Me solta, Ross ! Já começou uma nova valsa e eu te disse que iria dançar com você uma única vez ! " Scarlett insistiu furiosa.

" Não, minha querida ! Você vai dançar comigo, o quanto, eu quiser ! "

Então, alguém bateu no ombro de Ross. Era um homem de meia idade, com cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis tão claros quanto o céu. Ele tinha um nariz empinado naturalmente e sua pele era pálida como a pele de Scarlett. Seus trajes eram impecáveis e tinha um porte físico forte, além de ser bastante alto. Ross estremeceu quando olhou para ele. Mas, mesmo assim, estava disposto á enfrentá-lo.

" Senhor, eu acho que a senhora já disse que não quer mais dançar com você ." o homem falou educadamente , mas mantendo uma postura firme.

" Não se intrometa ! Ela é minha cunhada e vai dançar comigo, o quanto eu quiser ! Por isso, vá cuidar de sua vida ! " Ross retrucou furioso.

" Senhor, ela não é sua esposa e não quer dançar com você, por isso eu vou pedir educadamente, para você agir como um cavalheiro e deixá-la ir. " o homem ruivo insistiu. Scarlett olhava para ele maravilhada. Pelo seus traços, ela percebeu que ele não era americano.

" E se eu não quiser ? Você vai fazer o quê? " Ross desafiou.

" Eu não gostaria de estragar um baile tão maravilhoso, mas terei de enfrentá-lo, senhor. " o homem retrucou corajosamente. Nesse instante, Scarlett conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços de Ross.

" Não vou enfrentá-lo aqui, por causa da minha família, seu intrometido. Mas, vou guardar bem o seu rosto e logo que encontrá-lo sozinho, nós iremos acertar as contas. " Ross falou furioso. " E Scarlett ? Nós não terminamos de conversar ainda ! Irei encontrá-la novamente, pode ter certeza disso. " falou olhando para Scarlett e retirando-se da área de dança com passos largos e pesados.

Scarlett tremia de raiva, mas o homem educado, olhou para ela com um olhar protetor e perguntou :

" Ele machucou a senhora?"

" Não. Mas, é muito inconveniente e eu não suporto-o! " ela rosnou furiosa.

" Me desculpe, eu nem me apresentei. Sou Seamus O' Conaill ." o homem disse sorrindo.

" Prazer, eu sou Scarlett Butler ." Scarlett cumprimentou mais tranquila. " Acredito que você é irlandês. "

" Sim, eu sou . Eu e minha irmã, saímos da Irlanda á pouco tempo. Pretendo ficar aqui, nos Estados Unidos. Bom, se você não se incomodar, gostaria de convidá-la para dançar essa valsa comigo ."

Scarlett olhou para os lados e viu que Ross ainda estava por perto. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira, bebendo um copo de uísque e olhando para ela. Como Rhett não estava ali e ela não queria proximidade com Ross novamente, acabou aceitando o convite do homem educado.

" Sim, eu aceito, senhor O' Conaill. " ela falou sorrindo e estendendo sua mão delicada para ele.

" Aquele homem é seu cunhado ? " Seamus perguntou enquanto dançava com Scarlett.

" Sim. Ele é irmão do meu marido, Capitão Rhett Butler ."

" Eu não quero ser intrometido, mas onde está o seu marido, senhora Butler? "

" Meu marido tinha alguns negócios para resolver em Savannah e ainda não voltou para Charleston, então a minha sogra praticamente obrigou-me a dançar com aquele homem. "

" Bom, seria conveniente, a senhora manter distância dele . Mesmo sendo irmão de seu marido, ele não parece ser uma pessoa confiável. "

" Meu marido não tem muita proximidade com ele. È a minha sogra, que é uma cega em relação ao filho. "

" Todas as mães são assim . " Seamus riu . " Mas, não se preocupe, eu irei protegê-la. Eu tenho uma irmã. Ela é uma menina doce e cheia de vida. Gostava de correr pelos campos da nossa propriedade na Irlanda antes de virmos pra cá e eu não gostaria que um homem inconveniente como o seu cunhado, chegasse perto dela. "

Rosemary olhava paralisada para o par que dançava no meio do salão. Ela não entendia o motivo de Scarlett ter dispensado Ross e estar dançando com aquele homem tão distinto. Algo, dentro dela nasceu. Um sentimento que ela não imaginava que pudesse sentir. Aquele homem era diferente de todos que ela tinha visto. Seus olhos negros brilhavam e ela não conseguia nem piscá-los. Eleanor percebeu, que sua filha estava estranha.

" O quê foi, Rosemary, minha filha?" ela perguntou preocupada.

Rosemary não respondeu. Era como se ela não tivesse escutado ninguém. Estava paralisada. Suas mãos tremeram pela primeira vez. Ela sentiu inveja de Scarlett . Queria estar ali, dançando com aquele homem no lugar dela. Ele era um príncipe de cabelos ruivos e doces olhos azuis. Ela conseguia enxergar a cor de seus olhos de longe.

" Rosemary, o quê aconteceu, minha filha ? Me responda! " insistiu Eleanor.

Rosemary continuou observando-o descaradamente. Ela não conseguia conter-se e era a primeira vez em sua vida que sentia seu coração palpitar e bater descontrolado.

" Mama, eu estou olhando para Scarlett e ... "

" Rhett não vai gostar nada, quando aparecer aqui e vê-la dançando com um homem estranho. Com Ross, ele não iria se importar... " Eleanor falou olhando para o casal . " Scarlett deve saber como Rhett é ciumento e ... "

" Mama, ela terá que me apresentá-lo . " Rosemary falou encantada, sorrindo.

" Não acredito !" Eleanor riu quando finalmente percebeu o olhar encantado de Rosemary . " Finalmente, minha filha está encantada por alguém !?"

" Não é nada disso, mas eu gostaria de conhecê-lo . Ele é diferente . " Rosemary respondeu corando e Eleanor riu bastante, sabendo que sua filha estava mentindo.

" Então, você é irlandesa também? " Seamus perguntou para Scarlett.

" Meu pai era irlandês, seu nome era Gerald O' Hara. Eu nasci aqui , em Clayton County. Mas, sei que minha avó e alguns tios continuam morando na Irlanda. Meu nome de solteira era Katie Scarlett O' Hara, o mesmo nome de minha avó. "

" Os O' Haras ? Eu conheci a sua avó, quando eu era criança. Meu pai tinha amizade com os O' Haras . Posso dizer que a relação dos O' Conaills e dos O' Haras sempre foi tão próxima que poderíamos ser considerados como primos.

" Isso é bom ! " riu Scarlett jogando charme. " Eu nunca conheci a minha avó, mas meu pai sempre falava muito dela. "

" Sua avó sempre foi uma mulher de fibra e também a matriarca dos O' Haras. È uma senhora muito respeitada por toda a região, senhora Butler. "

" E o quê o senhor faz aqui ? Perdido em Charleston , senhor O' Conaill ? " perguntou Scarlett interessada.

" Meu pai faleceu e as coisas na Irlanda não andam nada bem. Vivemos em guerra contra os ingleses. Eu queria um lugar mais tranquilo para viver . Minha mãe faleceu quando eu era criança. Após a morte de meu pai, sobrou somente minha irmã e eu. Então decidi, vir para os Estados Unidos e viver aqui com a minha irmã Susie O' Conaill. Na verdade, eu estou procurando terras para comprar e construir uma bela residência. A senhora sabe sobre a paixão que nós , irlandeses, temos pela terra . Continuo com a minha propriedade na Irlanda, meus tios continuam morando lá, mas meu pai deixou uma boa herança, então eu e minha irmã podemos nos firmar por aqui também." explicou Seamus .

Rhett Butler estava furioso. Suas mãos estavam fechadas e ele esmagou seus próprios dedos com raiva. Ele continuava escondido, vendo Scarlett flertar e dançar. Primeiro foi com seu irmão, e agora, com aquele homem estranho. Ele viu quando seu irmão e aquele homem alto e ruivo discutiram e praticamente disputaram Scarlett. Rhett lembrou-se do churrasco de Twelve Oaks, onde todos os homens estavam disputando a atenção de Scarlett, todos eles presos no feitiço dela. Ela continuava a mesma, sempre jogando o seu charme de bela do Sul. Scarlett não iria mudar nunca. Era só ele virar as costas, que ela estava aprontando. E o pior : agora estava colocando em risco a reputação de sua mãe e de sua irmã, dançando com aquele homem. Sendo que praticamente toda a cidade sabia que ela era casada com ele, que ela era uma Butler. Naquele momento, ele lamentou profundamente por acreditar que eles poderiam retomar o casamento. Rhett seria sempre mais um admirador para ela e somente isso. Ela estava brincando com seus sentimentos. Ele era um tolo. Ele era apenas um homem apaixonado que continuava sendo um brinquedo nas mãos daquela mulher perversa. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por achar que ela poderia amá-lo de verdade. Scarlett não amava ninguém, somente ela mesma. Então, ele decidiu agir. Mas, antes que pudesse dar um único passo, viu Anne Hampton vindo em sua direção.


	63. O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 4

**Obs : Eu também não gosto da Anne Hampton. Desde o livro "Scarlett", eu percebi que essa personagem fazia-se de sonsa e ficava de olho em Rhett Butler, sabendo que ele era casado. Mas, na minha história, ela ainda terá aquilo que merece. Por favor, tenham paciência. A história é comprida e com muitas reviravoltas. Obrigada.**

Capítulo 63 : O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 4

Rhett Butler olhou para Anne Hampton que aproximava-se dele, sorrindo como uma boba. Ele não queria conversar com ninguém ; nem sua família sabia que ele já estava ali, mas antes que pudesse sair de lá, Anne apressou os passos para alcançá-lo.

" Boa Noite, capitão Butler . " Anne cumprimentou sorrindo.

" Boa Noite, senhorita Hampton . Como você está? " ele cumprimentou sorrindo sarcástico enquanto uma idéia tenebrosa formava em sua cabeça ao ver a amiga de Rosemary.

" Eu estou bem, capitão Butler. O senhor já viu a sua esposa? Hoje ela parece estar muito animada, dançando no meio do salão. " disse Anne fingindo inocência, mas destilando todo o seu veneno.

" Sim. Eu já vi a minha esposa, senhorita Hampton. " Rhett disse com um sorriso sem graça.

" Bom, não tem como não vê-la, afinal : seu vestido é bastante chamativo . " Anne comentou rindo e destilando mais veneno.

" Eu achei que a senhorita tinha gostado do vestido de minha esposa, afinal : ela levou-te até o quarto dela para mostrar-lhe e pedir a sua aprovação. Eu estava em casa naquele dia, e achei que você foi embora bastante emocionada e encantada com o vestido dela. " Rhett comentou zombando e fazendo Anne tremer com raiva.

" Sim, eu gostei, capitão Butler. Mas, eu achei que ela não teria coragem de usá-lo em público. È um vestido muito ousado e não combina em nada com as vestimentas das senhoras charlestonianas. Ainda mais, para uma dama que participa do bazar beneficente junto com a senhora Eleanor." Anne comentou fingindo estar calma após a provocação de Rhett.

Rhett olhou para ela sorrindo, mas por dentro só conseguia sentir desprezo por aquela criatura ciníca e sem sal. Ele sabia que Anne era uma mulher fingida. Se Scarlett conseguiu perceber como ela era na realidade, Rhett percebeu logo que colocou os olhos nela, durante a primeira vez que encontrou-a após muitos anos. Mas, naquele momento, apesar de todo o desprezo que sentia por aquela dama falsa, Rhett percebeu que ela era necessária para ajudá-lo a vingar-se de Scarlett e decidiu usá-la para isso.

" Obrigada pela valsa, senhor O' Conaill. O senhor é muito educado e gentil. " disse Scarlett soltando dos braços de Seamus, logo que a música terminou.

" Foi um prazer, senhora Butler. Espero que o seu marido apareça logo para dançar com a senhora e protegê-la definitivamente do seu cunhado. " disse Seamus com gentileza. " Bom, eu vou para a minha mesa, junto de minha irmã. Eu estou indo para a Pensilvânia, amanhã cedo, mas quando eu for para Atlanta, farei questão de conhecer a sua loja."

" Ficarei feliz em recebê-lo, senhor O' Conaill. Obrigado, por me proteger daquele homem inconveniente. Só tenho á agradecer." Scarlett falou sorrindo e mais tranquila.

" Não precisa agradecer. Eu consigo reconhecer um homem inconveniente e desrespeitoso de longe. Pena, que é da sua família. Tenha uma boa noite e boa festa, senhora Butler." Disse Seamus curvando-se educadamente para despedir-se de Scarlett.

" Boa noite, Seamus e bem vindo aos Estados Unidos."

Scarlett olhou para todos os lados, quando Seamus afastou-se e não viu Rhett Butler por ali. Ficou triste e desesperada, pois seu marido não estava naquele baile para dançar com ela. Avistou, Ross sentado no mesmo lugar e bebendo sem parar. " Homem Insuportável" bufou irritada ao olhar para ele. Ela atravessou o salão em direção a mesa de Eleanor com um semblante triste e derrotado. Scarlett perguntava á si mesma, se tinha cometido algum erro para Rhett não estar ao lado dela. Se ele não quis aparecer ou se aconteceu alguma coisa. Rhett observava sua esposa de longe, com Anne ao seu lado. Scarlett não conseguiu ver seu marido de onde ela estava, mas Rhett conseguia vê-la muito bem.

" Scarlett, quem era aquele cavalheiro ? " perguntou Rosemary encantada, logo que Scarlett sentou na mesa novamente.

" O nome dele é Seamus O' Conaill. Ele veio da Irlanda para morar aqui nos Estados Unidos. " Scarlett explicou . " Por quê tanto interesse, Rosemary? "

" Não é nada. È só uma curiosidade. " Rosemary abaixou a cabeça corando.

" Rosemary, eu estou achando que você ficou encantada por ele. " Scarlett riu e apertou carinhosamente o braço de sua cunhada.

" Não diga isso, Scarlett. Eu só achei os olhos dele, muito bonitos." Rosemary respondeu tentando mostrar normalidade, mas sua mãe e sua cunhada caíram na gargalhada, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada.

" Rosemary, não fique brava comigo. " pediu Scarlett . " Ele é um cavalheiro muito educado e respeitador e além do mais: é praticamente meu primo. Se você ficou encantada por ele, faço questão de ajudar."

" Ele é seu primo?" Eleanor perguntou curiosa.

" Na verdade, não. A família dele tem uma amizade de longa data com a família do meu pai : minha avó e meus tios que moram na Irlanda. Então, é como se ele fosse da família."

" Como o mundo é pequeno, minha querida ! " exclamou Eleanor sorrindo.

" È verdade. Eu nunca conheci a minha avó paterna e senti inveja por ele tê-la conhecido, mas fico feliz por saber que ela está viva e bem." comentou Scarlett. " Onde estão a tia Eulalie e a tia Pauline ?"

" Elas foram conversar com a mãe de Anne Hampton." disse Eleanor.

Scarlett ficou satisfeita ao ouvir aquilo. Ela já estava angustiada e não precisava passar a noite toda escutando suas tias falarem sem parar.

" Boa noite, nobres cavalheiros e damas charlestonianas." começou a falar o prefeito de Charleston no microfone em cima do palco, interrompendo a música e a valsa. " Esta noite, estamos participando de mais uma baile especial, o famoso baile de Santa Cecília. Agora, vamos abrir o leilão de valsas para ajudar o bazar beneficente da cidade. Cavalheiros, podem começar com os lances informando o nome das damas escolhidas."

" Foi assim que eu dancei com Rhett pela primeira vez em Atlanta." Scarlett comentou com tristeza.

" È mesmo ?" perguntou Rosemary interessada.

" Sim. Estávamos em plena guerra e o Dr. Meade abriu o leilão durante o baile em Atlanta apenas para ajudar na causa. Eu ainda estava de luto por causa do meu primeiro marido e tinha ido ao baile somente para ajudar. Mellanie estava junto comigo. Eu queria muito dançar, mas não podia por causa do luto. Foi quando, Rhett ofereceu o maior valor da noite para dançar comigo, deixando toda a sociedade chocada." Scarlett riu ao lembrar-se.

" Rhett sempre foi terrível ! " comentou Eleanor. " Ele é meu filho, mas eu tenho que admitir: Rhett sempre deixou os outros chocados, desde criança. "

" Ele foi maravilhoso naquela noite. " comentou Scarlett com um sorriso encantado. " Queria que ele estivesse aqui."

" Não fique assim, minha querida. Tenho certeza, que Rhett perdeu o trêm ou ainda não conseguiu resolver o negócio com os investidores ingleses. Ele deve estar lamentando por não estar aqui com você. Pode ter certeza disso." comentou Eleanor tentando consolar Scarlett.

" Eu espero que sim. " murmurou Scarlett com tristeza. Ela não queria explicar para a sogra, que estava com medo que Rhett não a quisesse mais.

" 50 dólares para a senhorita Linton ! " exclamou um cavalheiro em voz alta interrompendo o assunto da mesa onde as mulheres Butlers estavam acomodadas.

" 75 dólares para a senhorita Lewis! " gritou outro cavalheiro do outro lado do salão deixando a sua escolhida totalmente corada.

" 100 dólares para a senhorita Mitchell ! " gritou mais um cavalheiro.

" 200 dólares em ouro ! "

Scarlett reconheceu a voz daquele homem e o seu sotaque charlestoniano. Ela ficou paralisada e de boca aberta, enquanto Eleanor e Rosemary olhavam para ela sorrindo. Rhett estava ali, e agora Scarlett sabia disso. Ela tremia e queria levantar correndo da cadeira para vê-lo. Ela olhou para todos os lados e não conseguiu enxergá-lo. Mas, ele estava lá e pronto para dançar com ela.

" Pela senhorita Anne Hampton ! " Rhett gritou fazendo Scarlett mergulhar em seu pior pesadelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs : Por favor, não fiquem bravos comigo. Eu estou revoltada com Rhett também, mas esse ponto faz parte da minha história e tudo vai se acertar. Obrigada.**


	64. Nota do autor - parte 3

Nota do autor - parte 3

Queridos Leitores: Eu parei de escrever a história durante um tempo, pois como eu expliquei : sou mãe, esposa, estudante de Administração e ainda tenho que trabalhar fora. Enfim: a minha vida é bem corrida e 24 horas pra mim durante um dia é pouco.

Eu vou explicar rapidamente sobre o baile de Santa Cecília para tranquilizá-los. Como eu disse : minha história é muito longa. Não gostaria de contar tudo, para não estragar a surpresa, mas vou explicar alguns pontos.

1 : _Rhett vai casar com Anne Hampton?_

R : Não . Definitivamente não . Rhett despreza Anne tanto quanto Scarlett despreza-a também. Anne é falsa, sem sal, sem vida, manipuladora e finge que é uma pessoa decente. Rosemary já percebeu como sua amiga é na verdade e já afastou-a sendo obrigada a aturá-la somente durante os eventos sociais.

2: _Eleanor Butler e Rosemary acreditam que Ross é um bom homem ?_

R : Sim. Somente Rhett e Scarlett sabem que Ross Butler não presta. Eleanor e Rosemary não enxergam como Ross é na realidade. Elas sabem que ele tem problemas com brigas e bebidas, mas não sabem que Ross quer Scarlett de qualquer maneira e que quer passar a perna em seu irmão mais velho, pois Scarlett escondeu de todos quando foi agarrada no jardim por Ross. Eleanor sabe da rivalidade entre Ross e Rhett, mas ela não imagina que Scarlett é alvo do desejo dos dois. Ela também não sabe que Scarlett não suporta Ross e pediu para que seu filho dançasse com sua nora, para animá-la, pois Scarlett estava muito triste por Rhett não estar ali.

3 : _Se Rhett sabe que Ross não presta e que Scarlett não suporta-o, por quê ele ficou furioso quando viu os dois dançando juntos?_

R: Rhett sempre foi inseguro em relação ao amor de Scarlett. Após a reconciliação dos dois, o ciúmes que ele sentia por ela, aumentou ainda mais. Ele não foi até a mesa dos Butlers, conversar com sua mãe. Se Rhett tivesse ido falar com Eleanor, saberia que ela praticamente obrigou Scarlett á dançar com Ross e tudo estaria resolvido. Mas, Rhett tirou conclusões precipitadas, baseadas em seu trauma do passado : quando Scarlett era cobiçada por todos os jovens no churrasco em Twelve Oaks. Scarlett garantiu para Rhett que ela não suporta Ross, mas Rhett perguntou-se naquele momento : se ela não suporta o meu irmão, está dançando com ele por quê? E como Rhett tem uma inclinação para acusar Scarlett de tudo, ele já pensou no pior : que Scarlett brincou com seus sentimentos.

4: _Eleanor e Rosemary gostam de Scarlett ?_

R : Elas amam Scarlett. Elas não são falsas com Scarlett. Eleanor ainda vai perceber que fez errado em pedir para Ross dançar com Scarlett. Sua intenção era que Scarlett fosse dançar para não continuar sentada e triste, sentindo falta de Rhett. Rosemary irá enfrentar Anne por causa de Scarlett nos próximos capítulos.

5: _Scarlett vai embora ?_

R : Sim, com certeza. Rhett praticamente humilhou-a na frente de todos e machucou profundamente seu coração. Mas, não podemos esquecer que Scarlett está bastante doente.

6 : _Qual é o papel de Seamus O' Conaill na história ?_

R : Seamus protegeu Scarlett de Ross. Ele conseguiu enxergar aquilo que Rhett não conseguiu ver, por causa de seus ciúmes insano. Seamus é um personagem que eu criei para homenagear Gerald O' Hara. Ele lembra muito o pai de Scarlett, mas também lembra a própria Scarlett. Ele vai sumir por agora, mas quando Scarlett voltar para Atlanta, ele irá visitá-la em sua loja e os dois terão uma amizade muito bonita deixando Rhett louco de ciúmes.

7: _Rosemary Butler e Seamus O' Conaill : o quê acontecerá entre os dois?_

R : A história se repete. Só posso dizer que Rosemary entra no lugar de Rhett e Seamus entra no lugar de Scarlett. Rosemary está completamente encantada pelo cavalheiro irlandês.

8 : _A dança de Scarlett com Ross x Scarlett com Seamus . Por quê Eleanor fez diferença entre elas ?_

R : Ross é da família e Seamus é um estranho. Eleanor não enxergou a maldade de Ross e pediu para ele dançar com Scarlett para deixá-la animada. Todos na cidade, conhecem a família Butler e sabem que Ross e Rhett são irmãos, então não comentariam se Ross dançasse com Scarlett. Seamus apareceu para proteger Scarlett. Ela ficou agradecida e interessada em conversar com um imigrante irlandês, alguém tão próximo de seu sangue, por isso aceitou dançar com ele. Mas, para a sociedade e Eleanor, Seamus é um estranho e não faz parte da família, com isso a sociedade não olha com bons olhos, Scarlett dançar com ele, já que ela é uma mulher casada. Quando Scarlett conta para Eleanor que Seamus conhece a família de seu pai, Eleanor fica tranquila.

9 : _O baile de Santa Cecília reserva mais surpresas?_

R: Muitas . Mas, eu gostaria de guardá-las.

10: _Rhett vai descobrir que exagerou?_

R : Com certeza. E quando ele descobrir irá enfrentar o seu primeiro inferno pessoal. Mas, posso garantir que o segundo inferno pessoal dele, será muito pior.

Por isso, eu peço paciência para vocês e por favor: confiem em mim. Eu amo Scarlett demais e Rhett também. Eu não estaria aqui, escrevendo , mesmo sem ter tempo, em uma língua que não é a minha, com diversos erros de gramática, pois o meu inglês não é nada bom, se eu não amasse-os demais e não quisesse um final feliz para eles. Eu aguardo mais comentários, pois amo cada um dos comentários que vocês me deixam. Obrigada !


	65. O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 5

Capítulo 65 : O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 5

Scarlett ficou paralisada, com o coração batendo forte e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eleanor e Rosemary ficaram chocadas e todas elas não queriam acreditar naquilo que tinham acabado de escutar. Rosemary carinhosamente segurou a mão de Scarlett que tremia muito.

" Rhett ficou maluco?" perguntou Rosemary para a sua mãe, rosnando de raiva. " Scarlett, fala comigo, Scarlett ." pediu para sua cunhada, mas Scarlett não conseguiu dizer nada.

Seamus O' Conaill estava sentado em sua mesa, acompanhado de sua irmã Susie e duas senhoras que também participavam do bazar beneficente.

" Nossa ! Ou esse cavalheiro tem bastante dinheiro, ou está realmente apaixonado. 200 dólares por uma dança..." comentou Susie O' Conaill olhando para o seu irmão.

Seamus viu Rhett Butler subir ao palco para cumprimentar o prefeito e comentou : " Esse rosto não é estranho. "

" Meu Deus! È o capitão Rhett Butler ! Filho de Eleanor. Mas, ele é casado com a senhora Butler, por quê está convidando a senhorita Hampton para dançar ?" comentou uma das senhoras completamente chocada.

" Ele é o capitão Rhett Butler?" perguntou Seamus para as senhoras que faziam companhia para sua irmã.

" Sim. E ele é casado. Inclusive, a esposa dele está aqui no baile . "

" A senhorita Hampton é amiga da família. Pode ser algo combinado entre ele e Scarlett, para que aquela pobre moça sem atrativo algum consiga dançar com alguém. " comentou a outra senhora.

Seamus lembrou-se de Scarlett. Então, aquele homem era o marido dela. O rosto familiar daquele homem lembrava o seu irmão, ao qual ele teve quase que brigar para livrar Scarlett dos braços daquele ser abusado. Seamus também ficou sem entender nada. Ele não acreditava em um acordo feito pelos dois, pois Scarlett estava ansiosa esperando por seu marido aparecer no baile para dançar com ela. E pensou consigo mesmo : " Acho que falta de caráter é algo completamente familiar para esses irmãos. Um, desrespeita a própria cunhada e o outro não se comporta como um homem casado, fazendo sua esposa passar por essa situação humilhante. Só tenho a lamentar pela senhora Scarlett Butler. Definitivamente, nenhum dos dois valem alguma coisa."

Na mesa da família Hampton, Pauline e Eulalie também ficaram chocadas. A mãe de Anne Hampton começou á chorar de tanta vergonha. O pai de Anne estava furioso e queria levantar da cadeira para tirar satisfações. Mas, desistiu ao ver sua filha subir ao palco para aceitar o convite de Rhett Butler. Logo, a mãe de Anne desmaiou e foi acudida pelo pai de Anne, Eulalie e Pauline. Eles sabiam que sua filha tinha acabado de manchar a reputação deles e que a velha guarda de Charleston, não os veriam mais com bons olhos. Rhett era casado e toda a cidade sabia disso, e Anne tinha acabado de aceitar dançar com um homem casado perante a cidade toda. O pai de Anne pensou em ir até o palco, e enfrentar Rhett Butler, chamá-lo para um duelo, mas após Anne aceitar aquela situação, ainda que ele acabasse com a vida do filho de Eleanor, a reputação de Anne continuaria manchada.

" Eu não posso acreditar que Rhett está fazendo isso ! " reclamou Eleanor completamente sem jeito.

" Pode acreditar, senhora Eleanor. Seu filho é capaz disso e de coisas piores. " disse Scarlett enxugando uma lágrima perdida que rolou pelo seu rosto.

" Mas, por quê? Vocês estavam tão felizes ! Por quê ? "

" Eu também não sei, senhora Eleanor . Mas, eu vou descobrir ." disse Scarlett decidida. Ela levantou da cadeira e Rosemary segurou o seu braço.

" Scarlett, onde você vai? " ela perguntou preocupada.

" Vou atrás do meu marido ! Rhett deve-me satisfações ! Não vou ficar aqui parada, enquanto ele expõe todas nós ao ridículo! "

" Scarlett, não vá perder a cabeça, minha querida. " pediu Eleanor preocupada.

" Não se preocupe, senhora Eleanor. Eu sei manter a pose . Rhett já nos ridicularizou demais, e eu não vou colaborar para que isso fique ainda pior."

Rhett dançava com Anne Hampton no meio do salão, sendo o comentário da noite. Para onde ele olhava, percebia que as pessoas cochichavam e até apontavam para eles. Ele não tinha parado para pensar na reputação de sua mãe e sua irmã. Rhett estava determinado a punir Scarlett, e era somente isso que importava naquele momento. Ele viu sua esposa vindo em sua direção e virou o rosto, ignorando-a, enquanto conversava qualquer coisa com Anne, que estava encantada em seus braços, com um sorriso apaixonado.

" Obrigada, pela dança, capitão Butler. Eu não merecia tanta consideração de sua parte. " disse Anne fingindo modéstia.

" Você é uma dama bonita e elegante, senhorita Hampton. E sinto-me honrado em ser seu par por essa noite. " ele disse sorrindo e deixando-a corada.

Foi quando Scarlett bateu no ombro dele atrapalhando a sua dança. Ela estava morrendo de raiva e tristeza e sua vontade era de bater nos dois e fazer um escândalo, mas Scarlett era filha de Ellen Robillard, e nunca iria rebaixar-se a esse ponto. Rhett olhou para ela e sorriu cinicamente, enquanto continuou dançando com Anne.

" Boa noite, senhora Butler. È um prazer revê-la ." ele cumprimentou.

" Eu posso saber o quê você está fazendo, Rhett ?" Scarlett perguntou rosnando.

" Eu estou dançando, querida. E posso dizer que a senhorita Hampton dança muito bem por sinal. "

Scarlett olhou para Anne com um ódio mortal, que foi retribuído com um olhar debochado, de quem tinha vencido. Anne sorria, com vontade de dar risada da cara dela. Scarlett fechou os punhos e segurou as lágrimas. Estava sentindo-se muito humilhada e decepcionada.

" Como você pode ver, querida. Eu estou em ótima companhia. " Rhett comentou e gargalhou, fazendo Anne rir também.

" Você está expondo á mim e a sua família ao ridículo ! " Scarlett quase gritou, vermelha de tanta raiva.

" Querida, é só uma dança e paguei muito bem por ela. Se você quiser , posso reservar-te uma valsa, desde que você não esteja muito ocupada, jogando o seu charme de bela do Sul para os pobres cavalheiros sulistas. "

" Você é um canalha, Rhett Butler ! Pode dançar a noite toda com essa dama falsa e sem sal! Vocês se merecem ! "

" Eu pretendo fazer isso, minha querida. Mas, você veio atrapalhar. Faça o seguinte : volte para a mesa, que logo algum pobre cavalheiro irá convidá-la para dançar." Rhett disse com um sorriso sarcástico, virando as costas para Scarlett novamente, fazendo-a quase chorar na frente de todos. Scarlett empinou o nariz, mostrando o restante da dignidade que tinha e saiu de perto dele, segurando as lágrimas, com toda a força que possuía.

Scarlett enfiou-se no meio da multidão e foi em direção da porta principal. Ela precisava sumir de lá. Queria ir pra casa, para Atlanta, Tara, qualquer lugar. Ela não tinha mais estrutura para continuar naquele baile. Quando chegou na porta, percebeu que estava chovendo muito, mas não importou-se com isso. Ela apenas precisava sumir daquele lugar. E fugiu no meio da chuva forte.


	66. O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 6

Capítulo 66 - O baile de Santa Cecília - parte 6

Rhett continuou dançando com Anne Hampton na frente de todos. Sua vingança surtiu o efeito desejado. Ele tinha conseguido machucar Scarlett, assim como ela tinha-o machucado dançando com outros homens na frente da velha guarda de Charleston. Ele olhou para os lados e não viu sua esposa por perto. Ela devia estar furiosa, pois gostava de ser o centro das atenções e ter todos os homens aos seus pés. Mas, Rhett decidiu que com ele, Scarlett não iria mais brincar. Ele precisava esquecê-la de qualquer jeito, tirá-la de dentro de seu coração. Decidiu que logo após o baile, iria para Dunmore Landing, iniciar a reforma do lugar e só voltaria para a casa de sua mãe, quando Scarlett não estivesse mais por ali. Logo, que a música terminou, Rhett viu sua irmã Rosemary vindo em sua direção.

" Boa noite, Rosemary ." Rhett cumprimentou e não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ver que sua irmã olhava para ele furiosa. Rosemary sempre ficou do lado de Scarlett e ele sabia disso. Se ela estava furiosa, significava que Scarlett estava ainda mais brava.

" Rhett, o quê você está fazendo?" Rosemary perguntou batendo o pé e tentando manter o controle.

" Eu estava apenas dançando ." Rhett justificou.

" Eu vim até aqui, porque a mamãe está muito nervosa e quer falar com você."

" Scarlett está com ela ?" Rhett perguntou divertido.

" Não. Ela não voltou para a mesa. Agora, por favor, venha comigo ." Rosemary pediu sem olhar para a cara de Anne.

Rhett virou-se para Anne e disse :

" Eu já volto, tenho que falar com a minha mãe. Eu não fui até a mesa dela, ainda."

Anne sorriu encabulada, mas abaixou a cabeça, quando seu olhar cruzou com o olhar de Rosemary. Ela estava nervosa e olhava para Anne como se quisesse matá-la.

Quando, Rhett chegou na mesa onde sua mãe estava sentada, cumprimentou-a com um sorriso, sabendo que Eleanor estava muito brava com ele.

" O quê você fez, Rhett ?" Eleanor perguntou, logo que Rhett sentou ao lado dela, seguido de Rosemary.

" Estava apenas dançando, mamãe. "

" Dançando ? Com Anne na frente de todos, expondo-nos ao ridículo na frente de Charleston ! Por quê ? "

" Scarlett dançou com vários homens diferentes e vocês não acharam ruim. " Rhett reclamou furioso e morrendo de ciúmes.

" Scarlett dançou com o seu irmão. E ela só dançou com ele porque eu insisti e praticamente obriguei-a á isso ! Ela ficou sentada e triste, esperando você chegar. Ela estava desesperada, achando que você não iria aparecer, então eu pedi para Ross convidá-la para dançar. Ela não queria, eu percebi que ela não queria, mas acabou aceitando. " explicou Eleanor procurando manter a calma.

" Por quê você fez isso, mamãe? " Rhett perguntou furioso e quase dando um soco em cima da mesa.

" Ele é seu irmão, meu filho, e eu queria que Scarlett ficasse um pouco mais animada e sei que ela gosta muito de dançar."

" Eu não quero minha esposa perto de Ross, mamãe ! Eu não confio nele ! " Rhett quase gritou. Ele olhou para os lados, tentando localizar Scarlett, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la. Rhett tremeu e ficou com o coração angustiado, percebendo que provavelmente cometeu uma injustiça.

" Me perdoe, meu filho. Eu não sabia. Sei que você e Ross tem suas diferenças, mas eu não imaginei que você não queria-o perto de Scarlett."

" Mamãe, você não conhece o seu filho do meio ." Rhett abaixou a cabeça desesperado. " Mesmo assim, por quê ela dançou com outra pessoa ? "

" O cavalheiro irlandês? Ele é praticamente um parente de Scarlett. Conhece toda a família de seu pai que mora na Irlanda. Scarlett ficou feliz em encontrar alguém que conheceu a sua avó. " disse Eleanor.

" Meu Deus, o quê foi que eu fiz ? Onde está Scarlett, mamãe ? " Rhett perguntou desesperado.

" Eu não sei, meu filho. Ela saiu para falar com você e não voltou mais. Eu já estou preocupada. "

" Vou revirar esse salão até encontrá-la . Me perdoe, mamãe. Eu sou um monstro ! " Rhett desabafou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. " Deixei o ciúmes e a insegurança me cegarem e agora eu estou desesperado."

" Vá procurá-la , meu filho. Encontre-a . Scarlett ficou arrasada. Ela estava tão apaixonada, esperando por você. "

Rhett levantou da cadeira e foi para o meio do salão, procurar por Scarlett. Ele iria pedir perdão de joelhos para ela se fosse preciso, tão logo conseguisse encontrá-la. Scarlett ficou esperando por ele. Scarlett estava apaixonada. As palavras de sua mãe martelavam dentro de sua cabeça, deixando-o ainda mais desesperado. Anne Hampton, ficou parada no meio do salão, esperando Rhett voltar para continuar dançando com ela, mas quem apareceu em seu lugar, foi Rosemary. Logo, que Anne viu a irmã de Rhett e sua ex-amiga aproximando-se tentou fugir, mas Rosemary foi mais rápida e agarrou-a pelo braço.

" Você estava esperando pelo meu irmão, Anne ? " Rosemary perguntou com seus olhos negros brilhando com raiva.

" Sim... sim . " Anne gaguejou. " Ele disse que iria voltar e ... "

" Ele não vai voltar. " disse Rosemary apertando discretamente o braço de Anne. " Ele foi procurar a sua esposa. "

" Isso é mentira ! Ele pagou muito caro para dançar comigo ! " Anne disse tentando livrar-se da mão de Rosemary.

" Ele pagaria até mais para dançar com você ou com qualquer outra, Anne. Sabe por quê? Porque ele é um tonto apaixonado e faz qualquer coisa para deixar Scarlett com ciúmes, ou simplesmente chamar a atenção dela. "

" Eu não acredito nisso ! " Anne quase gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

" Sim, é verdade. Você acabou de jogar a sua reputação no lixo, por um homem casado. Um homem que só dançou com você para chamar a atenção da mulher que realmente ama." Rosemary explicou quase rindo ao ver Anne desesperada.

" Como você pode ficar ao lado dela ? Ela é uma mulher vulgar, sem classe, sem jeito ! E nós, somos amigas desde criança !"

" Não sou mais sua amiga! Scarlett é casada com o meu irmão. E ela não é vulgar. Ela é uma mulher moderna , linda e cheia de vida. Você é vulgar, por desejar um homem casado. Eu não posso mais ser amiga de uma dama falsa como você. "

" Isso não vai ficar, assim. Meu pai vai cobrar satisfações ! Rhett não pode fazer isso comigo ! "

" O quê você imaginou, sua tola? Que Rhett iria se divorciar de Scarlett para casar com você? Ou que ele iria matá-la para ficar livre? " perguntou Rosemary rindo baixinho. " Você é vulgar e tola demais ! E seu pai não poderá fazer nada contra o meu irmão, pois você aceitou de muito bom grado e muito animada dançar com ele. Agora, eu serei mais clara com você : fique longe da minha família, entendeu? E se acontecer alguma coisa com Scarlett, eu farei questão de ir atrás de você, Anne, e nossa conversa não será tão amigável como essa ! "

Rosemary soltou o braço de Anne e saiu pisando fundo e bufando de raiva. Anne ficou parada, segurando as lágrimas, pois sabia que sua reputação estava perdida e não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Rhett estava desesperado procurando Scarlett. Ele desceu e subiu as escadas enormes do salão diversas vezes. Algumas damas e alguns cavalheiros tentavam falar com ele, mas Rhett ignorou á todos. Ele só queria encontrar Scarlett. Mas, nenhum sinal dela por ali. Quando Rhett desceu as escadas pela última vez, praticamente esbarrou sem querer em Seamus O' Conaill. Ambos pararam e ficaram olhando um para o outro, até que Seamus estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

" Capitão Rhett Butler ? Prazer, eu sou Seamus O' Conaill ."

" Prazer senhor O' Conaill. Como você já sabe, eu sou Rhett Butler. " Rhett apertou a mão dele enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

" Eu conheci a sua esposa, inclusive sou muito amigo da família O' Hara. " Seamus explicou.

" Eu fiquei sabendo. Bom, se você me der licença, eu estou procurando pela minha esposa. " Rhett falou tentando seguir caminho, mas Seamus continuou bloqueando a passagem dele.

" Capitão Butler, eu gostaria de falar rapidamente com o senhor. Na verdade é sobre o seu irmão. Não quero ser inconveniente, mas eu tenho uma irmã e eu não gostei da forma que o seu irmão estava dançando com sua esposa. "

Rhett olhou para ele, achando-o abusado e por mais que não suportasse Ross e Seamus conhecesse a família de Scarlett, ele não iria permitir que aquele homem de cabelos vermelhos falasse de sua família.

" Senhor O' Conaill, eu sei que o senhor conhece a família de minha esposa, que são quase parentes, mas eu não vou aceitar que o senhor fale qualquer coisa da família Butler."

" Me desculpe, eu não quis ser invasivo, mas a sua esposa não queria dançar com ele e praticamente estava tratando-a com muita falta de respeito. Eu tive que intervir, capitão Butler. Eu não quis faltar ao respeito com sua família, mas sua esposa estava assustada e eu só quis protegê-la."

Aquelas informações foram uma facada no coração de Rhett. Ele viu, Seamus e Ross discutindo de longe, e cego de ciúmes, achou que os dois estavam disputando Scarlett para dançar. Agora, ele sabia que Seamus fez aquilo que ele não fez : protegeu Scarlett. Rhett transformou aquela noite em um inferno para a sua esposa, sua mãe e sua irmã, por causa de sua ignorância, sua insegurança, seus traumas e seu ciúmes. Ele sabia que Seamus estava dizendo a verdade. Rhett não conseguiu encontrar Ross, mas sabia que quando encontrasse-o iria torcer o seu pescoço.

" Obrigado por me contar, senhor O' Conaill. Mas, agora eu tenho que continuar procurando a minha esposa. "

" Sei que eu não tenho nada com isso. Ela é sua esposa. Mas, eu conheço a avó e os tios dela. São boas pessoas. Fortes e lutadoras, por isso eu te peço : cuide dela e cuidado com seu irmão ."

" Pode deixar, senhor O' Conaill. Eu irei cuidar dela. Sou o seu marido e continuarei sendo. Agora se me der licença..." disse Rhett fazendo questão de marcar seu território e mostrar que Scarlett era dele. Seamus afastou-se e subiu as escadas, enquanto Rhett correu em direção da porta de entrada.

Mas, antes que ele chegasse até a porta de entrada, foi parado pelo pai de Anne Hampton. O senhor Hampton estava furioso e exigia explicações. Rhett estava desesperado demais para encontrar Scarlett o mais rápido possível e não queria ficar ali, discutindo com aquele homem.

" Senhor Hampton, sua filha é amiga da família. Ela é amiga de minha irmã desde quando elas eram crianças. Posso considerar Anne praticamente como minha irmã. Minha intenção não era desrespeitá-la. Convidei-a para dançar, pois sei que nenhum cavalheiro quis dançar com ela."

" Capitão Butler, o senhor está insinuando que minha filha é uma moça sem atrativos ? " o pai de Anne perguntou furioso. " E que o senhor dançou com ela por pena?"

" De forma alguma, senhor Hampton. Sua filha é apenas uma moça timída, e eu quis presenteá-la com uma dança. Apenas isso. Fiz por consideração á sua família, que conhece a família Butler á muito tempo." Rhett respondeu calmamente, mas estava morrendo de vontade de mandar aquele homem ir para o inferno.

" O senhor acabou com a reputação dela, capitão Butler ! Anne ficará mal vista por toda a sociedade! " o pai de Anne gritou.

" Minha intenção não foi essa. Eu convidei-a para dançar, mas o senhor tem que entender que ela aceitou poque quis, eu não obriguei-a á isso. " Rhett justificou.

" Como vou fazer para reparar o dano que vocês dois cometeram, capitão Butler? O senhor é casado e mesmo sabendo disso, convidou-a para dançar ! "

" Senhor Hampton, eu já expliquei o motivo de tê-la convidado. O senhor pode dizer para a sociedade que Anne é praticamente irmã dos filhos de Eleanor Butler, pois nossas famílias tem uma amizade de longa data. Logo, a velha guarda de Charleston, irá parar de falar, e tudo voltará ao normal."

" A sociedade de Charleston é antiquada, não irão entender. Eu e minha família estamos perdidos ! "

" Senhor Hampton, eu cometi erros muito piores e hoje sou recebido pela velha guarda. Eles irão esquecer. Caso, o senhor queira que eles esqueçam mais rapidamente esse episódio, case Anne com alguém. Ela já está na idade para casar. Ou então podemos, resolver da forma mais drástica, mas isso seria terrível tanto para a minha família quanto para a sua. Anne não merece ficar órfã e eu não gostaria de correr o risco de minha mãe ficar sem o seu filho mais velho. Agora, se o senhor me der licença, eu vou continuar procurando a minha esposa. Boa noite."

O pai de Anne não teve outra alternativa, senão deixar Rhett seguir o seu caminho. Ele ficou furioso o suficiente para chamar Rhett para um duelo, mas acabou desistindo. Era covarde demais e sabia que Rhett poderia matá-lo. Rhett já tinha participado de um duelo uma vez, e matou seu oponente. O pai de Anne decidiu não arriscar. Pensou na alternativa de um casamento e decidiu que precisava fazer Anne casar com alguém o mais rápido possível e mandá-la para fora de Charleston.

Rhett encontrou com Rosemary, na porta de entrada.

" Encontrou Scarlett, Rhett ? " Rosemary perguntou desesperada.

" Não. Eu revirei esse salão inteiro e nem sinal dela. Para onde Scarlett foi?"

" Será que ela saiu ? Foi embora?"

" Não. Está chovendo demais lá fora. Scarlett deve estar escondida em algum lugar por aqui ." Rhett tentou tranquilizar, mas ele estava mais nervoso do que sua irmã.

" Rhett, e se ela saiu nessa chuva ? Ela vai ficar pior ! "

" Como assim, Rosemary ?"

" Scarlett está doente."

" O quê? " Rhett quase gritou.

" Logo, que você foi para Savannah, ela começou á tossir bastante, mas não aceitou ver um médico. Eu e mamãe estávamos esperando você voltar para obrigá-la á passar por uma consulta. Scarlett não está bem. Não era para ela ter vindo ao baile, mas ela é teimosa e só veio porque queria dançar com você." explicou Rosemary.

" Meu Deus ... " murmurou Rhett com o coração partido. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente. Scarlett estava doente e ele foi um monstro com ela em todos os sentidos.

" Eu vou lá fora. Fique aqui, Rosemary e me espere. " Rhett respirou fundo, procurando manter a calma e saiu correndo do salão.


	67. Bosque escuro

Capítulo 67 - Bosque escuro

Rhett saiu no meio da chuva e nem sinal de Scarlett por ali. A rua estava escura e chovia forte naquela noite fria. Rhett voltou correndo para dentro do salão e encontrou Rosemary esperando por ele.

" Ela não está lá fora também ." ele disse derrotado.

" Onde Scarlett está, Rhett ? Eu estou muito preocupada ! " Rosemary falou apavorada e tremendo muito.

Foi quando uma senhora que estava próxima e escutando tudo intrometeu-se na conversa deles.

" Capitão Butler? Eu vi a sua esposa. "

" Onde ela está, senhora ?" Rhett perguntou desesperado.

" Eu estava entrando no salão quando ela passou por mim, correndo para fora. Eu ainda olhei assustada, pois estava já chovendo bastante e mesmo assim, ela fugiu em direção da avenida principal."

" Oh, meu Deus ! " Rosemary murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

" Faz muito tempo ?" Rhett perguntou sem fôlego.

" Bastante, capitão Butler . "

" Rosemary, vá ficar com a mamãe, eu vou sair atrás de Scarlett. Ela não deve estar muito longe. "

Rhett saiu correndo de dentro do salão, debaixo da chuva forte em direção da avenida principal. Alguns minutos depois, ele já estava completamente molhado, mas nada importava senão encontrar Scarlett.

Scarlett corria sem rumo pelas ruas desertas e escuras de Charleston. A chuva deixou seu belo vestido encharcado e desmanchou seu cabelo, deixando seu coque totalmente bagunçado. Seus pés estavam gelados e molhados. De vez em quando, ela parava para respirar e tossir. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que ela pudesse bloqueá-las. Rhett quebrou seu coração. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu-se realmente frágil. Ela só queria sumir daquela cidade para bem longe, onde não pudesse ver Rhett Butler nunca mais. Uma das poucas lembranças realmente boas, que Scarlett guardava dentro de seu coração era o leilão de danças que aconteceu no baile em Atlanta durante a guerra, mas Rhett fez questão de estragar tudo aquilo naquela noite. Ele não somente pagou para dançar com Anne Hampton, sua inimiga declarada, assim como fez com ela há tantos anos atrás, mas pagou ainda mais caro por Anne, mostrando que ela valia bem mais para ele do quê Scarlett.

Scarlett chorava e soluçava desesperada. Ela chegou a acreditar que poderia reconquistá-lo e consertar as coisas, mas agora percebia que a realidade era bem diferente. Mammy estava certa, ela nunca deveria ter colocado seus pés em Charleston. Rhett brincou com seus sentimentos e com seu corpo. Tratou-a com carinho e paixão apenas com o intuito de dar-lhe o tiro de misericórdia. Ela sentiu tanta falta dele, apenas para ser humilhada na frente de todos.

Scarlett entrou em um bosque escuro e fechado. Ela precisava chegar na casa de Eleanor para encontrar seus filhos e ir embora daquele lugar. Ela não sabia se ia para Atlanta ou Tara ainda, mas queria sair de Charleston assim que amanhecesse. Só precisava chegar na mansão dos Butlers, para trocar sua roupa molhada, encontrar seus filhos e Prissy, arrumar suas malas e sair correndo dali. Aquele bosque era um atalho para chegar mais rápido e Scarlett decidiu utilizá-lo. Logo, seus pés ficaram cheios de lama, enquanto ela apoiava-se nas árvores para não tropeçar e cair. Ela lembrou-se de Mellanie. Como sentia falta da única pessoa que amou-a de verdade. Mellanie disse antes de morrer, que o capitão Butler amava-a, mas agora, Scarlett percebia que ela devia ter se enganado. Mellanie era muito boa para enxergar defeitos naqueles que ela amava e ela gostava de Rhett Butler. " Ele nunca me amou de verdade, apenas queria o meu corpo ." Scarlett murmurou chorando mais ainda. " Antes era Belle Watling, agora é Anne Hampton ."

Scarlett arrastava seu vestido pesado, ensopado e sujo de lama pelo bosque. Ela conseguia ver algumas luzes ao longe. Estava próxima da casa de Eleanor e sua tia Eulalie. Lembrou-se de suas tias. Ela nunca pensou que seria humilhada daquela forma na frente delas. Naquele momento ela sentia raiva de toda a família Butler. Estava com ódio de todos, até mesmo de Eleanor que obrigou-a á dançar com Ross. Enquanto caminhava, tossia e chorava, lembrou-se dos momentos de paixão que passou com Rhett antes dele ir para Savannah. Agora, ela acreditava que ele tinha ido para Savannah porque queria ficar longe dela e voltar somente durante o baile para humilhá-la daquele jeito. Oferecer dinheiro para ela, tratando-a como uma prostituta e cuspindo em cima de seus sentimentos, não tinha sido o suficiente, então, Rhett encenou um arrependimento para fazer algo muito pior. Ela amara-o com todo o seu coração e seu corpo para ser tratada pior do quê um lixo.

Apoiou-se em mais uma árvore e tossiu mais forte. Sentiu novamente aquela falta de ar insuportável. Foi quando ouviu passos de alguém dentro daquele bosque. Naquele momento ela percebeu que não estava sozinha. Estava sendo seguida por alguém. Só podia ser Rhett. Ela enxugou as lágrimas, preparando-se para esbofeteá-lo, tão logo ele se aproximasse e gritou :

" Tem alguém aí?"

Os passos ficaram mais rápidos e um homem usando um chapéu panamá em cima da cabeça saiu de trás de uma árvore, apavorando-a completamente.

" Até que enfim, estamos sozinhos, minha querida cunhada. Nós temos contas á acertar ." ele disse sarcástico.

Scarlett tremeu e ficou paralisada quando reconheceu aquela voz e seu coração quase parou quando viu aquele homem bem na sua frente. Ela sabia quem ele era. Ela sabia que estava diante de seu maior terror naquela cidade. E apenas conseguiu murmurar:

" Ross. "


	68. Scarlett x Ross

**Obs : Capítulo M, por causa da tentativa de estupro. Leiam com cuidado.**

Capítulo 68: Scarlett x Ross

Scarlett tremeu completamente apavorada, quando percebeu que estava sozinha com Ross naquele bosque escuro. E apesar da escuridão, ela conseguia ver seu sorriso sarcástico e seu olhar faminto e maldoso. Ela sabia o quê Ross queria dela e tinha certeza de que ele tentaria tê-la á força . Ninguém estava ali para protegê-la, ou por perto para ela pedir ajuda. Por mais fraca, doente e molhada que ela estivesse, sentiu que tinha que reagir. Nunca iria permitir que Ross tocasse nela.

" Você está tremendo, minha querida. Está assustada por me ver ?" Ross perguntou sarcástico, enquanto Scarlett deu um passo para trás, para manter o máximo de distância possível.

" Não. Eu não tenho medo de você. Agora, além de tudo, você está me seguindo, Ross ? " disse Scarlett empinando o nariz e tentando manter seu autocontrole.

" Sim. Eu te segui. Precisava ficar com você, completamente sozinho, Scarlett. " Ross riu maliciosamente.

" Eu não quero ficar sozinha com você. Por isso, pode voltar de onde você veio ! " Scarlett gritou furiosa.

" Minha querida , eu acho que você não entendeu : eu não estou dando-te opções. Rhett não ama você ; ele deixou isso bem claro hoje á noite, mas eu estou disponível e juntos poderemos nos vingar dele. Apenas, entregue-se para mim, Scarlett." Ross pediu calmamente.

" Nunca ! Eu sei que seu irmão é um canalha e que ele não me ama, mas nunca você irá colocar suas mãos imundas em mim ! " Scarlett gritou segurando as lágrimas e procurando dar alguns passos para trás . Só de imaginar-se nos braços de Ross, seu estômago ficou revirado.

" Scarlett, eu gostaria tanto que você viesse pra mim, da forma mais fácil, mas vejo que você gosta de complicar as coisas. Tudo bem, então será da forma mais difícil. Mas, eu posso te garantir que após possuí-la, você não conseguirá mais pensar em outro homem... "

" Cale-se ! Você é um imundo! Não se atreva á tentar encostar suas mãos em mim, Ross ! Você não me conhece ! " Scarlett ameaçou rosnando.

" O seu gênio me atrai tanto quanto o seu corpo e a sua beleza, minha querida cunhada. Eu vou adorar domá-la, minha tigresa." disse Ross com um olhar faminto.

Ross aproximou-se de Scarlett, segurando-a pelo braço. Ela gritou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha ninguém, ali, naquele bosque para ajudá-la. Rhett devia estar muito bem, dançando e cortejando Anne Hampton naquele exato momento, enquanto ela corria o sério risco de ser estuprada por aquele homem que apertava seu braço e puxava-a em direção ao corpo dele. Scarlett chorou e a falta de ar atingiu-a mais uma vez. A chuva continuava caindo forte por toda a cidade de Charleston e apenas as enormes árvores protegiam-na, impedindo que ela ficasse mais molhada do quê já estava. Scarlett decidiu reagir e deu um tapa na cara de Ross, tão forte que acabou enfiando as unhas afiadas em seu rosto, tirando sangue e deixando marcas horríveis.

" Sua vagabunda, prostituta ! " Ross murmurou, passando a mão em seu próprio rosto e olhando para Scarlett completamente furioso e descontrolado. " Eu vou te dar uma lição ! "

Scarlett virou de costas e correu com toda a força que possuía, mas a falta de ar e a lama escorregadia impediram-na de fugir completamente de Ross. Logo, ele alcançou-a e puxou-a pelo vestido, rasgando-o, deixando Scarlett com metade de suas pernas completamente nuas. Ela ainda tentou dar mais alguns passos, mas, ele agarrou-a pelos cabelos e jogou-a no chão, caindo em cima dela. Seu chapéu panamá voou para longe.

" E agora, sua prostituta ? O quê você vai fazer ? " Ross perguntou rindo, enquanto tentava beijá-la á força.

" Me solta ! Me larga ! " Scarlett gritava, tentando tirar Ross de cima dela, com o restante da pouca força que possuía, ao mesmo tempo, em que desviava o rosto dos beijos furiosos que ele tentava lhe dar.

" Eu vou possuí-la de uma forma que você não irá esquecer ! " Ross gritou, tentando abrir as pernas dela com as suas e tentando rasgar a parte de cima de seu vestido.

Scarlett gritava e as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos verdes. Ela estava sem forças, estava encurralada, mas nunca iria se render. Ross arrancou seu colar de brilhantes e jogou-o longe, arranhando o seu pescoço com fúria. Scarlett tentava empurrar o corpo dele para longe, mas não conseguia. Ross parecia uma besta fera, praticamente devorando-a, sem que Scarlett tivesse forças para reagir. Lama e folhas grudaram em seus cabelos, enquanto seu vestido estava praticamente reduzido á trapos. Ela nunca sentiu tanto pavor em sua vida. Concentrou suas forças em suas pernas, não permitindo que Ross conseguisse abri-las.

" Abra essas pernas, sua cadela !" Ross gritou rosnando e continuando seus esforços, esfregando seu membro endurecido nas coxas dela. Fazendo Scarlett revirar-se com nojo.

Scarlett dobrou uma das pernas e deu um chute no saco dele com o joelho, fazendo Ross rolar para longe , contorcendo-se de dor. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e correu, quase escorregando na lama e caindo novamente. Ross levantou-se também e saiu correndo atrás dela, mais furioso e descontrolado do quê antes, rosnando, como uma fera predadora. Seu olhar era mortal e agora, fazia questão de machucá-la, tão logo conseguisse colocar suas mãos em cima de Scarlett novamente.

Scarlett tropeçou em um tronco de árvore que estava no chão e caiu, sujando seu colo pálido de lama . Ross aproximou-se correndo, e escorregou também, segurando-a pelo pé e quase arrancando seu sapato de pelica. Scarlett estava de costas, chacoalhando seu pé e tentando levantar, mas Ross segurava-a com força não permitindo que ela se movesse. Ross tentou levantar, ainda segurando o pé dela, mas escorregou na lama, mais uma vez. Scarlett encontrou um pedaço de lenha, quando esticou a mão para tentar agarrar-se na terra e juntar forças para conseguir levantar em uma nova tentativa. Ela pegou aquele pedaço com as duas mãos, virou-se de frente, batendo seu pé que estava preso, para tentar livrá-lo da mão apertada e bruta de Ross, que não soltava-a de jeito nenhum. Reunindo o restante da força que possuía, deu um golpe com o pedaço de lenha na cabeça dele, fazendo-o desmaiar instantaneamente. Ross largou o seu pé e Scarlett sentou, respirando fundo. Ela abaixou a cabeça e chorou, completamente apavorada. Olhou para Ross e percebeu que ele não estava morto, estava apenas desmaiado. Ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de matá-lo, mas conseguiu controlar-se. Ela já tinha matado um yankee e não queria matar novamente. Já tinha acontecido tudo de ruim contra ela naquela noite e Scarlett não queria terminá-la virando a assassina de um Butler e correndo o risco de ir para a forca. Ela imaginou a satisfação que Rhett iria sentir ao vê-la com uma corda em volta do pescoço e soluçou alto, chorando muito.

Logo, levantou-se do chão e saiu correndo em direção da mansão dos Butlers. Ela precisava sair daquele bosque, antes que Ross acordasse e viesse atrás dela mais uma vez. Guiando-se através das luzes que iluminavam as residências ao longe e a Lua que iluminava o restante do caminho daquele bosque escuro e assustador, Scarlett conseguiu encontrar a saída, alcançando a rua. Ela estava com o vestido rasgado, toda suja de lama, cansada e passando mal. Cambaleando pela rua, ela seguiu a direção que levava para a mansão de sua sogra ; parecia uma morta viva, voltando de uma guerra. Uma das piores guerras que enfrentou em sua vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Queridos leitores : Rhett não conseguiu encontrar Scarlett. Eu preferi que ela enfrentasse Ross, sozinha. Pois queria mostrar a força de nossa heroína. Eu estou muito feliz com os comentários de todos vocês. Obrigada.**


	69. Perdida

Capítulo 69 : Perdida

Scarlett cambaleava pela rua que estava iluminada apenas pela luz da Lua. Com uma imensa falta de ar, dor nas pernas e extremamente cansada, ela lutava para chegar até a mansão dos Butlers, para sumir de Charleston o mais rápido possível. Seu coração estava quebrado e após ter passado por quase um estupro , Scarlett sabia que não iria conseguir perdoar Rhett Butler. Apesar, de que ela achava que Rhett nunca faria questão de ser perdoado. Ela se arrependia de não ter ido embora, no dia em que ele ofereceu dinheiro para que aceitasse o divórcio. Ele já tinha humilhado-a bastante e mesmo assim, não somente resolveu ficar, como acreditou que eles poderiam recomeçar e entregou seu corpo e seu coração para Rhett, sem reservas.

Agora, ela estava ali, andando por aquela rua, completamente destroçada, sentindo-se um lixo e um trapo, enquanto imaginava que Rhett estava no baile dançando com Anne e ambos rindo dela. Naquele momento, doente e já sem forças, Scarlett desejou o colo de sua mãe, os braços fortes e gordos de Mammy e as palavras doces de Mellanie. Ela foi para Charleston, para reconquistar seu marido, após descobrir que o amava, mas nada daquilo que planejou deu certo. Iria deixar aquela cidade completamente destruída, com seu coração em pedaços. Por dentro, sentia um vazio. Ela chegou a ter esperanças, chegou a acreditar. Seu corpo ainda sentia a sensação do corpo dele e sua boca ainda sentia os beijos tórridos e apaixonados que Rhett deu. Mas, tudo aquilo foi uma mentira. Agora, Scarlett estava convicta que Rhett apenas quis brincar com seus sentimentos e usar o seu corpo, como se ela fosse uma prostituta de bordel. Ele disse que eles poderiam recomeçar do zero, que ele poderia vir á amá-la novamente algum dia, e Scarlett apenas acreditou. Ela chorou tanto com raiva e tristeza, que já não tinha mais lágrimas para soltar. Aquela noite estava sendo um inferno para ela. Olhou para o seu vestido rasgado. Um vestido que Scarlett escolheu com tanto carinho, com a intenção de atrair Rhett, agora estava reduzido a trapos sujos de lama. Seu colar de brilhantes tinha desaparecido, deixando em seu lugar a marca de um arranhão que Ross fez, querendo machucá-la. Mas, nada daquilo importava para ela. O vestido e o colar não eram importantes. Ela sentia-se vazia sem Rhett e aquilo doeu bastante. Sentiu vontade de morrer, mas precisava manter-se forte. Ela tinha o sangue irlandês correndo em suas veias e tinha que sobreviver a tudo isso. Scarlett não sabia como iria fazer para superar, apenas sabia que tinha que reagir e aceitar que o amor que sentia não era reciproco e nunca seria.

Rhett correu pela avenida principal, completamente desesperado. Ele apenas queria encontrar sua esposa e implorar que ela o perdoasse. Ele gritou pelo nome de Scarlett diversas vezes, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. Iria revirar cada canto de Charleston até conseguir localizá-la se fosse preciso. Ele apenas queria abraçá-la, levá-la para casa e tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez. Ele ainda a amava muito. Por isso, ficou enciumado, pensou o pior e acabou cometendo um erro terrível. Saber que Scarlett estava doente e fugiu no meio daquela chuva, deixou-o desnorteado e arrasado. Rhett sabia que Scarlett era uma mulher forte. Ele sempre teve muito orgulho dela por causa disso. Mesmo assim, o fato dela estar doente, partiu seu coração. Ele sempre quis protegê-la e agora sabia, que tinha falhado. Ela podia estar perdida, ou machucada, ou passando mal em algum lugar, e ele precisava encontrá-la . Decidiu que não voltaria pra casa sem achá-la. Conforme , ele seguia correndo pela avenida escura, gritando o nome dela sem ter resposta e imaginando que algo de ruim pudesse ter acontecido, seu desespero aumentava para uma angústia insuportável, que fazia doer o seu peito. Lágrimas, rolaram pelo seu rosto moreno, sem que ele percebesse. Rhett Butler estava chorando por dentro e por fora.

Scarlett sentiu uma falta de ar insuportável e muita dor nas pernas. Ela estava exausta e não conseguiria chegar até a mansão dos Butlers. Ela não tinha mais forças para andar. Avistou a casa de sua tia Eulalie, que morava próxima a mansão de Eleanor. Então tomou uma decisão. Iria para a casa da sua tia, tomar um banho, descansar, pegar um vestido emprestado e voltaria para a mansão dos Butlers de manhã, para buscar seus filhos e sair daquela cidade enfadonha que só trouxe tristeza para ela. Cambaleou até o portão enorme da casa de sua tia. Empurrou o portão já sem forças e agradeceu por ele estar aberto. Parecia um zumbi andando á passos trôpegos pela estrada de terra que levava a porta de entrada da casa. Não chovia mais , apenas garoava e Scarlett sentia muito frio no corpo molhado. Ela tremia e seus dentes batiam dentro da boca. A pequena estrada estava escura, iluminada somente pelo luar, mas Scarlett conseguia avistar a grande porta de entrada, logo em frente, eram só mais alguns passos. Só que ela estava tão debilitada que aqueles poucos passos pareciam quilômetros. Quando conseguiu chegar na porta principal , ela bateu desesperadamente, com toda a força que ainda restava e sentindo-se febril e com falta de ar , caiu no chão desmaiada.

Um dos empregados de Eulalie, abriu a porta com um castiçal de velas na mão. Ele esperava que fosse sua patroa voltando do baile, mas achou estranho não ouvir o barulho das rodas da carruagem e dos cascos do cavalo em frente a casa. Quando iluminou o lugar, já assustado, pensando que podia ser algum vagabundo querendo invadir a casa para roubar, encontrou uma mulher desmaiada, praticamente aos seus pés e gritou apavorado.

"Nancy ! Nancy ! "

A criada de Eulalie apareceu correndo já usando sua camisola de dormir e logo que chegou na porta e viu a mulher desmaiada também ficou apavorada.

" Quem será ela, Brown ? " Nancy perguntou assustada.

" Num sei não. Abri a porta e ela tá aqui desmaiada."

Brown aproximou o castiçal do rosto de Scarlett e Nancy reconheceu a sobrinha de Eulalie no mesmo instante.

" È a Dona Scarlett, sobrinha da Dona Eulalie ! Temos que levá-la pra dentro."

Brown entregou o castiçal para Nancy e pegou Scarlett em seus braços, levando-a para dentro da casa de sua tia Eulalie.


	70. Diagnóstico

Capítulo 70 : Diagnóstico

Quando Eulalie voltou pra casa, ela levou um susto, ao saber através de Nancy que Scarlett estava em sua casa e que foi encontrada desmaiada em sua porta. Nancy contou para a patroa, que sua sobrinha apareceu suja e com o vestido todo rasgado, além de estar ardendo em febre e toda molhada. Nancy também informou que com a ajuda de Brown, levou Scarlett para o quarto de hóspedes, onde conseguiu despi-la e limpá-la, além de vesti-la com uma camisola branca de algodão, que pegou no armário de Eulalie. Agora, Scarlett estava deitada na cama, mas estava praticamente delirando de febre e ainda não tinha recobrado a consciência completamente. Eulalie ordenou á Brown que fosse atrás de um médico imediatamente e seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes acompanhada de Nancy para ver sua sobrinha.

Uma hora depois, Brown entrou na casa acompanhado pelo Doutor Stuart, um velhinho franzino e careca, que carregava uma maleta pequena em uma das mãos. Ele estava sonolento e apenas colocou um sobretudo em cima do pijama para atender aquela emergência. Logo que o Doutor Stuart, entrou no quarto de hóspedes, Nancy retirou-se e deixou sua patroa sozinha com o médico e Scarlett. Eulalie contou para ele que Scarlett apareceu em sua porta , desmaiada, molhada da chuva e com febre.O doutor Stuart olhou para aquela bela mulher, que estava deitada na cama e percebeu que o caso era sério. Ele disse para Eulalie que teria que fazer uma sangria em Scarlett e abriu a maleta, que colocou cuidadosamente, em cima da cômoda, para tirar o estetoscópio para examiná-la.

Após fazer a sangria em Scarlett e examiná-la, o doutor Stuart, deu o diagnóstico para Eulalie. Algo que a tia de Scarlett não imaginava escutar sobre a sua sobrinha que sempre foi tão forte e cheia de vida.

" Senhora Eulalie, infelizmente o caso de sua sobrinha é muito sério e vai precisar de diversos cuidados."

" O quê ela tem, doutor? È muito grave? "

" Sua sobrinha está anêmica. Isso é possível perceber pela cor de sua pele e..."

" Mas, Scarlett sempre foi muito branca, doutor, e sempre foi saudável."

" Ela está com a pele pálida demais, e seus olhos estão amarelados, senhora Eulalie. Isso é anemia e teremos que cuidar muito bem. Não seria tão sério, se não viesse acompanhado por um princípio de pneumonia..."

" Scarlett, está com pneumonia?" Eulalie quase gritou apavorada.

" Praticamente. Está no início e ainda temos como reverter esse quadro. O problema é que a anemia e a fraqueza , acabam deixando o caso dela mais delicado."

" Ela pode morrer, doutor?"

" Não quero apavorá-la, senhora Eulalie, mas se não conseguirmos reverter esse quadro infeccioso imediatamente, ela pode morrer sim."

" Oh, meu Deus! Minha sobrinha, o senhor tem que salvá-la!" Eulalie pediu desesperada.

" Eu estou aqui para isso, madame. Mas, apesar dos remédios e dos cuidados que teremos que ter daqui pra frente, vamos depender do organismo de sua sobrinha reagir á doença. Virei aqui vê-la duas vezes por dia, e se acontecer qualquer emergência, é só me chamar que venho correndo. Vou passar a lista de remédios que ela terá que tomar e também uma dieta contra a anemia, para ela se fortalecer." explicou o doutor Stuart friamente, enquanto Eulalie, olhava angustiada para Scarlett que permanecia desacordada deitada na cama.

O Sol já aparecia no céu, quando Rhett apareceu em casa. Eleanor foi recebê-lo na porta de entrada e ficou assustada ao ver seu filho com as roupas molhadas, a calça suja de lama, o cabelo despenteado e os olhos fundos, inchados e sem vida. Ela correu para abraçá-lo, e Rhett chorou no ombro dela e apertou-a desesperado.

" Eu passei a noite toda procurando por Scarlett, mamãe. Mas, eu não a encontrei. Eu revirei cada canto dessa cidade, e nada! Ela desapareceu... e a culpa é toda minha..." disse Rhett soluçando.

" Vamos entrar, meu filho. Você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas e comer alguma coisa."

" Eu preciso encontrar Scarlett, mamãe. Não tenho vontade de comer, nem de fazer nada. Só quero encontrar a minha esposa." Disse Rhett relutante em entrar dentro de casa.

" Mas, se você não se cuidar, irá ficar doente, meu filho. Você precisa estar forte para continuar procurando-a e encontrá-la."

" Vou apenas entrar para mudar de roupa, mamãe. Vou até a polícia e o hospital." Rhett disse exausto e cabisbaixo, enquanto sua mãe o guiava para dentro de casa segurando sua mão pesada.

Logo, que passou pelo corredor do hall de entrada e avistou a sala. Viu que Rosemary estava sentada no sofá, abraçada com Wade, que soluçava alto como uma criança medrosa. Ella também estava com eles. Ela estava sentada na poltrona e olhava assustada para os dois. Foi a primeira á ver que Rhett tinha retornado.

" Tio Rhett! Tio Rhett! " a menina gritou levantando da poltrona e correndo em direção do seu padrasto. Wade soltou-se dos braços de Rosemary e ambos enxugaram as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Wade levantou do sofá e foi ao encontro de Rhett também, enquanto Rosemary permaneceu sentada e olhava para o irmão com raiva e tristeza.

" Onde está a mamãe, tio Rhett ? Você conseguiu encontrá-la?" Ella perguntou aflita ao abraçar bem forte a cintura de Rhett.

Rhett passou carinhosamente a mão cansada nos cabelos ruivos da menina e sentiu-se pior. Ver o desespero dos filhos de Scarlett pelo sumiço da mãe, deixou-o quebrado. Não tinha o que dizer para seus enteados. A culpa do sumiço de Scarlett era dele e inteiramente dele.

" Minha querida, o Tio Rhett não conseguiu encontrá-la ainda, mas vou fazer de tudo para trazê-la de volta o mais rápido que eu puder."

" Eu quero a mamãe, Tio Rhett ! " Ella murmurou chorando." Você tem que trazê-la de volta!"

" Eu prometo, minha querida, que vou trazê-la de volta. Prometo !" Disse Rhett se segurando para não voltar á chorar.

Eleanor resolveu tomar á frente da situação. Ela precisava levar Rhett até o quarto dele, pois seu filho estava debilitado demais. Sem dormir, sem comer , todo molhado e desesperado. Eleanor temeu pela sanidade mental dele. Também estava com medo de que ele pegasse uma gripe forte.

" Ella, minha querida, vamos subir para o quarto com Prissy e esperar a mamãe voltar? Lá tem as suas bonecas para brincar e logo, quando você menos esperar, a mamãe irá no seu quarto te ver." disse Eleanor para a menina, fazendo um sinal de cabeça para Prissy que estava ali por perto.

" Vamô, Dona Ella, que o Senhor Rhett precisa mudá de roupa para continuar procurando a Dona Scarlett." disse Prissy tirando a menina de perto do padrasto.

Ella largou Rhett contra sua vontade, mas acompanhou Prissy e subiu as escadas até o quarto. Rhett levantou a cabeça e olhou para os olhos tristes e inchados de Wade, que estava parado na frente dele, sem dizer uma única palavra até aquele momento.

" Wade, eu prometo, que irei encontrar a sua mãe e ... "

" Por quê você deixou ela fugir, Tio Rhett? Por quê? Ela está doente!"

" Wade, eu sinto muito. Eu te prometo que hoje ainda irei encontrar a sua mãe e iremos cuidar dela."

" Você só sabe brigar com ela, tio Rhett. Por isso, ela fugiu! Você pensa que eu não vejo, que eu não sei de nada, mas eu sei sim."

" Wade, meu filho, eu sei que você está chateado e desesperado, mas eu vou te pedir para não se meter entre eu e sua mãe. Você ainda é muito novo para entender muitas coisas. Eu estou tão desesperado quanto você e te prometo que irei revirar essa cidade novamente, mil vezes se for preciso e os arredores também até encontrar a sua mãe."

" Me desculpe, tio Rhett. Eu estou com medo de não ver mais a minha mãe e ..." soluçou Wade chorando novamente. Rhett correu para abraçá-lo.

" Não diga isso nem brincando, meu filho. Eu vou encontrar a sua mãe. Quando foi que eu prometi algo para você que não cumpri? Agora , pare de chorar e vá fazer companhia para Ella, por favor. "

Wade não queria subir e ficar perto de Ella. Ele achava sua irmã chata e chorona, mas decidiu obedecer sem reclamar. Abaixou a cabeça e subiu as escadas lentamente em direção ao quarto.

Rhett foi até a sala, atrás de um copo de uísque. Serviu-se no bar e sentou na poltrona, gemendo angustiado, enquanto Rosemary permanecia sentada no sofá, olhando para ele com raiva. Ele acendeu um charuto e encarou a irmã, que olhava para ele com os olhos inchados de chorar e a cara fechada, sem conseguir esconder a raiva.

" Está com raiva de mim, Rosemary?" Rhett perguntou respirando fundo.

" O quê você acha? È lógico que estou morrendo de raiva! Scarlett sumiu! Ela está doente e sumiu por sua causa! E só Deus sabe onde ela está! " respondeu Rosemary se esforçando para não gritar.

" Eu não preciso de suas acusações, Rosemary. Sei que sou o culpado de tudo..." Rhett disse derrotado, reconhecendo o seu erro.

" Você deveria ter deixado ela ir embora, mas prendeu-a aqui, para humilha-la daquele jeito no baile ! " Rosemary gritou levantando do sofá. Rhett olhou para sua irmã boquiaberto, pois Rosemary nunca tinha gritado com ele.

" Não levante a voz pra mim, Rosemary! Não vou aceitar essa forma de desrespeito! Scarlett é minha esposa e eu ficaria agradecido se você não se metesse no meio do meu casamento! " Rhett disse firmemente enquanto apagava o charuto no cinzeiro.

" Eu adoro Scarlett! Ela é como uma irmã pra mim! Vou defendê-la sim, você querendo ou não! Se você não gosta dela, devia ter deixado ela ir embora! Mas, iludiu-a com presentes e até um jantar chique, subindo escadas para invadir o quarto dela! Pra quê? Para fazer mal para ela depois! " Rosemary acusou gritando mais alto e chamando a atenção de Eleanor que acabava de entrar na sala.

" Cale-se Rosemary! " Rhett gritou levantando da poltrona. " Eu já estou nervoso, não me faça perder a cabeça com você!"

" Vamos, filha. Deixe seu irmão sozinho um pouco. Por favor, não quero que vocês briguem. As crianças já estão sofrendo e a situação aqui em casa já não está boa. Não precisamos piorar. Deixe seu irmão em paz." pediu Eleanor segurando o braço de Rosemary e puxando-a para fora da sala.

" Sabe por quê eu nunca quis me casar, querido irmão?" perguntou Rosemary com o nariz empinado e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Rhett não respondeu nada. Ficou parado no mesmo lugar, rosnando de raiva pela petulância de sua irmã. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punho e ele segurou-se para não dar um soco na parede. Eleanor continuou puxando Rosemary para fora da sala. Mas, antes que as duas deixassem o lugar, Rosemary não perdeu a oportunidade de cutucar Rhett pela última vez.

" Para não correr o risco de me casar com um homem como você! " ela gritou fazendo Rhett pegar o copo de uísque e jogar longe contra a parede de tanta raiva.

Scarlett passou o restante da madrugada delirando. Ela gritava, ás vezes se debatia, chorava. Eulalie cuidou dela durante todo o tempo. Ela e Nancy usaram panos molhados para abaixar a febre que consumia Scarlett. Quando o dia amanheceu, a febre tinha abaixado e Scarlett dormia profundamente. Eulalie sentou na poltrona, totalmente exausta e olhou para a sobrinha que aparentava dormir pacificamente. Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

" Pode entrar."

Era Nancy trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã para ela. Colocou a bandeja em cima da pequena mesa que ficava ao lado da poltrona.

" Bom dia, Dona Eulalie."

" Bom dia, Nancy."

" Eu trouxe o seu café da manhã, senhora."

" Obrigada, Nancy."

" Algo mais, senhora?"

" Preciso que você fique aqui, cuidando de Scarlett. Eu vou precisar sair. Tenho que ir até a mansão dos Butlers. Tenho que comunicar o marido de Scarlett que ela está aqui em casa."

" Tudo bem, senhora, eu vou cuidar dela."

Foi quando as duas ouviram a voz chorosa de Scarlett. Ela tinha acabado de acordar, e conseguiu escutar a conversa de sua tia com a criada. Sem pensar duas vezes, se intrometeu na conversa e fez um apelo angustiante.

" Não faça isso, tia Eulalie! Eu não quero ver o meu marido nunca mais..." e tossiu bastante.


	71. Escondida

Capítulo 71 : Escondida

" Scarlett, você está acordada? Está se sentindo melhor?" perguntou Eulalie ao escutar o pedido de sua sobrinha.

" Me sinto muito fraca, tia Eulalie . Não me lembro direito do quê aconteceu ontem á noite. Sei que cheguei até a sua porta, mas depois não me lembro de mais nada."

" Você desmaiou e estava molhada, ardendo em febre. Pedi para Brown, chamar o doutor Stuart e ele veio correndo para te examinar." Eulalie explicou.

" Eu estou muito doente, não é? " Scarlett perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

" Sim. Você está bastante doente e precisa de cuidados, Scarlett. O doutor Stuart te examinou e disse q você está com anemia e um princípio de pneumonia. Precisará de uma dieta especial para fortalecer-se e alguns remédios."

Eulalie se aproximou de Scarlett e colocou sua mão na testa dela, para ver se estava quente.

" Sua testa não está quente agora, isso significa que a febre passou por enquanto. Eu estava saindo para comprar os remédios e avisar o seu marido que você está aqui em minha casa."

" Eu não quero ver Rhett, tia. Nem pense em ir avisá-lo! Não quero vê-lo nunca mais!" disse Scarlett rosnando com raiva.

" Scarlett, eu não posso escondê-la aqui. Rhett é seu marido e ele tem que saber onde você está. Além disso : você está muito doente, precisa de cuidados e ..."

" Eu já disse que não quero vê-lo ! Ele deixou de ser o meu marido, quando me fez passar por aquela humilhação, ontem no baile. " Scarlett retrucou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. As lembranças da noite anterior ainda rasgavam o seu coração ao meio.

" Eu sei que o seu marido não teve uma postura correta ontem, mas ainda assim, ele é o seu marido. Perante a lei, ele tem direitos sobre você, Scarlett ."

" Não tem mais ! Não quero vê-lo! Prefiro morrer se eu tiver que vê-lo novamente! "

" Scarlett, ainda que eu aceite escondê-la aqui em minha casa, o seu marido irá te encontrar. Ele deve estar procurando por você nesse exato momento."

" Não quero vê-lo! Já te disse isso, tia Eulalie! E eu quero permanecer escondida aqui, até me recuperar e poder buscar meus filhos e ir embora dessa cidade detestável!"

Eulalie permaneceu olhando para sua sobrinha, sem saber o quê fazer realmente. Ela não podia escondê-la dentro de sua casa durante todo o tratamento e o pior: o médico foi bem claro, de que o caso era sério e poderia inclusive ter complicações. Também tinha o fato de sua amizade com Eleanor Butler. Elas tinham uma amizade de muitos anos que poderia até mesmo ficar bastante abalada, se a senhora Butler viesse á descobrir que Eulalie estava escondendo Scarlett de seu filho. Por outro lado, Eulalie devia e muito para Scarlett que sempre ajudou-a financeiramente após a guerra e com isso conseguiu manter um bom estilo de vida durante todos esses anos. Ela precisava tomar uma decisão rápida, pois logo, o marido ou Eleanor estariam batendo em sua porta para procurar por Scarlett.

" Scarlett, ainda que eu te esconda aqui, quando Eleanor descobrir que eu a enganei, pode não querer mais a minha amizade. E eu e Eleanor somos amigas há muitos anos." Eulalie lamentou.

" Pois eu sou a sua sobrinha, filha de sua irmã! E sempre te ajudei financeiramente desde quando a guerra acabou até hoje, por isso tenho muito mais importância do que a sua amizade com a senhora Eleanor. Além disso, quando eu ficar curada, vou para Atlanta primeiro, e depois volto pra cá, para buscar meus filhos e invento uma história qualquer. Digo que fugi para Tara e que fiquei por lá até recuperar a minha saúde."

" Não será tão fácil assim escondê-la como está pensando, Scarlett."

" Não quero saber! A senhora vai me esconder aqui e ponto final! Se a senhora informar ao meu marido que eu estou em sua casa, sou capaz de morrer! Não quero vê-lo! Vou ficar ainda mais doente, se eu tiver que encontrá-lo!"Scarlett praticamente implorou e caiu em um choro desconsolado. Lembrar da noite anterior, de Rhett, Anne e Ross era muito sofrido para ela.

Eulalie vendo o desespero de sua sobrinha e com medo de agravar ainda mais a sua doença, decidiu que iria escondê-la em sua casa. Ela não sabia se aquilo iria dar certo, mas ficou sem outra alternativa perante o sofrimento de Scarlett.

" Não chore, minha querida. Eu vou escondê-la aqui e cuidar de você. Só te peço que após você ficar curada, invente qualquer coisa para Eleanor, sobre o seu paradeiro. Pois não quero perder a amizade dela."

" Tudo bem, tia Eulalie. Se depender de mim, a senhora Eleanor nem irá sonhar que eu estive aqui." prometeu Scarlett enxugando as lágrimas.

" Agora, continue descansando. Eu vou enviar Nancy para buscar os remédios e mais tarde o doutor Stuart virá te examinar novamente."

Eulalie saiu do quarto acompanhada por Nancy, deixando Scarlett sozinha. Com o coração esmigalhado, Scarlett deitou de lado, em forma de concha, abraçando os joelhos com as mãos. Enrolada debaixo dos cobertores, ela chorou até dormir novamente.


	72. Caçada e Delírio

Capítulo 72: Caçada e Delírio

Rhett Butler voltou para o centro da cidade de Charleston, para procurar por sua esposa, logo após o almoço. Por insistência de sua mãe, ele tomou um banho, vestiu-se com roupas limpas e foi obrigado á comer alguma coisa, antes de voltar para a rua. Scarlett estava desaparecida e á cada hora que passava sem saber o paradeiro dela, Rhett ficava ainda mais desesperado. Ele procurava não pensar no pior, mas sabia que se encontrasse Scarlett sem vida, iria enlouquecer e morrer. Sua vida estaria terminada. Um mundo sem Scarlett, seria inabitável para ele também. Sentado no banco estofado da carruagem, Rhett lamentou mais uma vez, ter sido tão tolo e infeliz. Deixou mais uma vez o ciúmes e a insegurança dominá-lo. Agora, que tudo estava indo tão bem para eles, que tinham decidido retomar o casamento e tentar novamente, Rhett colocou tudo á perder e corria o risco de perder Scarlett para sempre.

Corn parou a carruagem em frente ao posto do xerife da cidade, e Rhett desceu correndo e entrou no local para pedir ajuda da polícia e informar sobre o desaparecimento de sua esposa. Logo que o xerife, ficou sabendo sobre o desaparecimento da esposa de Rhett Butler, ordenou que a polícia de Charleston fizesse uma varredura por toda a cidade até encontrá-la. Rhett estava desesperado e o xerife tentou acalmá-lo prometendo encontrar Scarlett o mais rápido possível. Ele pediu para Rhett ir para casa, repousar e aguardar notícias, mas Rhett recusou e informou que iria continuar procurando por Scarlett, ainda que paralelamente.

Rhett saiu do posto policial e foi até o hospital central da cidade. Chegando lá, foi informado que não tinha nenhuma paciente chamada Scarlett Butler ou até mesmo com o nome Scarlett internada naquele lugar. Ele sentou-se na poltrona da recepção, abaixou a cabeça, segurando-a com ambas as mãos abertas e segurou-se para não gritar. Onde estava Scarlett? Para onde ela tinha ido? Naquele momento, ele começou á pensar em lugares em que ela poderia estar. Lugares que ele ainda não tinha chegado á ir para procurar. Foi quando lembrou-se de Eulalie, a tia de Scarlett. Como ele não lembrou da tia de Scarlett, amiga de sua mãe, antes? Rhett sabia onde ela morava. Lembrou-se que Eulalie morava perto da casa de sua mãe. Ele lembrou-se do lugar. Era uma casa enorme e antiga, perto do maior bosque da cidade. Ele não podia perder tempo. Scarlett podia estar lá, até mesmo escondida, com raiva dele. Precisava correr. Rhett não iria suportar passar mais um dia sequer longe dela. Ele sabia que após encontrá-la e certificar-se que Scarlett estava segura e bem, seria um caminho longo e árduo para conseguir o perdão dela. Mas, Rhett estava disposto até mesmo á passar por cima de seu próprio ego, e aguentar as birras e a teimosia de sua esposa. O quê importava para ele, era ter Scarlett em seus braços e para sempre.

Entrou na carruagem e ordenou que Corn fosse em direção ao bosque em Baterry, que ficava próximo á casa de sua mãe. Rhett não costumava rezar, mas pediu á Deus que Scarlett estivesse na casa de sua tia, que estivesse á salvo, ainda que não quisesse vê-lo. Ele iria obrigá-la á voltar para a mansão dos Butlers, mesmo que tivesse que carregá-la nos braços e á força para levá-la. Ela era dele! E Rhett não estava disposto á sair do lado dela nunca mais.

Chegando no bosque, Rhett orientou o caminho para Corn e logo avistou a casa de Eulalie. Seu coração bateu forte dentro do peito e ele sentiu um nó no estômago. " Scarlett tem que estar lá! " Rhett pensou respirando fundo.

Eulalie estava na sala, sentada na poltrona e lendo um livro, quando escutou batidas na porta. Nancy correu para atender, e Eulalie permaneceu lendo, sem dar muita atenção. Ela estava esperando pela visita do Doutor Stuart, mas ainda estava muito cedo para ele aparecer por lá. Devia ser o carteiro, ou o leiteiro, alguém sem muita importância.

" Dona Eulalie ! Tem um senhor que gostaria de falar com a senhora! " disse Nancy parada na porta da sala.

" Quem é, Nancy?" perguntou Eulalie sem tirar os olhos do livro.

" O nome dele é senhor Rhett Butler, dona Eulalie ."

Eulalie automaticamente associou o nome ao de sua amiga Eleanor e pulou da poltrona, deixando o livro cair no chão e tremendo apavorada. Ela tinha prometido esconder Scarlett, e seu marido não podia saber que ela estava em sua casa.

" Dona Eulalie, a senhora está tremendo, prefere que eu diga ao senhor que está lá fora que a senhora está ocupada e não pode atendê-lo?" perguntou Nancy preocupada com o nervosismo de Eulalie.

" Não. Eu vou atendê-lo. Quero que você vá para o quarto de hóspedes e permaneça por lá, junto de Scarlett." Eulalie ordenou arrumando o vestido e procurando manter a calma.

Nancy concordou com a cabeça e se retirou em direção ao quarto onde estava Scarlett. Eulalie seguiu em direção á porta de entrada, respirando fundo e procurando manter a calma. Qualquer sinal de nervosismo e o filho de Eleanor poderia perceber que ela estava mentindo ou desconfiar disso.

Quando Eulalie chegou na porta de entrada, ela se deparou com um homem abatido e desesperado. Naquele momento ela sentiu muita pena dele. E quase deixou escapar a verdade. Mas, voltou atrás, pois lembrou da promessa que fez á Scarlett e tinha medo de perder a ajuda financeira de sua sobrinha, como também da possibilidade de uma piora em sua saúde, caso ela viesse á ver o marido. Rhett tirou o chapéu panamá da cabeça, e cumprimentou-a.

" Boa Tarde, senhora Eulalie, eu sou Rhett Butler, o marido de sua sobrinha Scarlett."

" Boa tarde, senhor Butler. Em que posso ajudá-lo?"

" Eu estou procurando por Scarlett. Ela sumiu do baile ontem e ainda não consegui encontrá-la."

" Scarlett sumiu? " perguntou Eulalie fingindo que não sabia de nada.

" Sim, senhora Eulalie. Eu estou aqui, porque pensei que ela poderia estar na sua casa..." Rhett disse desanimado.

" Ela não apareceu por aqui, senhor Butler. O senhor já foi atrás do xerife? Já procurou em outros lugares? Agora eu estou preocupada também, pois eu não estava sabendo de nada!"

" Sim. O xerife já ordenou que fosse feita uma varredura na cidade e eu acabei de vir do hospital. Também procurei por ela em alguns lugares durante a noite, mas nem sinal dela." lamentou Rhett com muita tristeza, após perder a única esperança que tinha. Que Scarlett pudesse estar na casa de sua tia, mas agora acabava de descobrir que ela não passou por ali também.

" Se eu vê-la, senhor Butler, prometo que corro para avisar ao senhor. E quando o senhor encontrá-la, peço que mande alguém me avisar, pois eu estarei aqui, muito preocupada." continuou mentindo Eulalie.

" Sim. Eu peço para alguém vir avisá-la, logo que eu encontrar a minha esposa. Eu não irei mais tomar o seu tempo, senhora Eulalie, tenha uma boa tarde! " disse Rhett colocando novamente o chapéu panamá na cabeça.

" Boa tarde, senhor Butler." despediu-se Eulalie.

Rhett entrou na carruagem cabisbaixo e completamente arrasado. A esperança de que Scarlett pudesse estar ali, acabou de ser perdida. Pediu para Corn levá-lo até a estação de trêm de Charleston. Precisava descobrir se ela pegou um trêm e fugiu para Atlanta. Ele sabia que Scarlett era uma mulher ousada, e poderia ter feito isso. Fugido da cidade e da presença dele.

Quando Eulalie entrou no quarto de hóspedes, encontrou Nancy colocando um pano molhado na testa de Scarlett. A febre voltou bem forte, e ela estava delirando novamente e enrolada nos cobertores com muito frio. Logo, o Doutor Stuart iria aparecer para examiná-la novamente, mas a situação em que Eulalie encontrou sua sobrinha, quase fez com que pedisse para Brown ir buscá-lo com urgência naquele exato momento. Scarlett tremia os dentes com frio, se debatia e dizia palavras desconexas.

" Você nunca me amou...você não se importa comigo..."

Nancy molhou novamente o pano com água fria e colocou na testa de Scarlett mais uma vez, enquanto Eulalie permanecia parada na porta do quarto, completamente desesperada. Ela estava com medo que Scarlett morresse ali, na casa dela, sem que o marido soubesse de seu verdadeiro paradeiro. Naquele momento, ela sabia que Rhett estava procurando pela esposa feito um louco. Se Scarlett morresse ali, seria um escândalo. Ela não teria mais coragem de sair de casa. A velha guarda nunca iria perdoá-la por esconder de um marido desesperado, a sua esposa doente. Eulalie ficou sem saber o quê fazer e se arrependeu por não ter contado a verdade para Rhett Butler. Ele era marido de Scarlett e tinha direitos sobre ela, enquanto Eulalie estava se metendo em um problema que não era dela.

" Não encoste em mim ! Tire suas mãos imundas de cima de mim! "gritou Scarlett completamente delirante, lembrando-se da tentativa de estupro de Ross Butler. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido. Seu corpo tremia, mas agora era com medo e pavor.

" Ela está delirando, Dona Eulalie! Está falando nada com nada!" disse Nancy completamente apavorada, passando o pano molhado na testa e no pescoço de Scarlett.

" Eu vou pedir para Brown chamar o Doutor Stuart! Não vou esperá-lo aparecer como combinamos! Enquanto, eu faço isso, você vai encher a banheira com água quase fria, Nancy. Vamos dar um banho em Scarlett para abaixar essa febre!"

Nancy concordou com a cabeça e deixou Scarlett delirando na cama, para encher a banheira com água, enquanto Eulalie retirou-se do quarto correndo e foi atrás de Brown, para que ele trouxesse o Doutor Stuart com a máxima rapidez.

Rhett saiu da estação de trem, desapontado, mais uma vez. Conversou com o responsável pela estação, conseguiu até mesmo, o acesso a lista com o nome de todos os passageiros que saíram de Charleston para outros destinos durante e após o baile de Santa Cecília, mas não encontrou o nome de Scarlett. Também, foi ao porto de Charleston, onde conseguiu a lista de passageiros com a mesma facilidade que conseguiu na estação de trem, afinal: ele era Rhett Butler.E mais uma vez, nem sinal do nome de Scarlett. Era muito frustrante por um lado, mas reconfortante por outro : pois isso significava que sua esposa ainda estava em Charleston, escondida em algum lugar. Ele só precisava descobrir onde ela estava.

Rhett foi até o hotel onde Ross, estava morando. Ele viu seu irmão pela última vez, quando estava dançando com Scarlett no baile. Depois não o viu mais. Ross desapareceu também. Rhett tinha contas á acertar com ele. Da última vez que conversaram, Rhett Butler foi bem claro com Ross, de que não aceitaria uma aproximação dele com Scarlett. Ross não levou aquele ultimato á sério. Ao mesmo tempo que queria pegar o seu irmão pelo pescoço, estava com medo de Scarlett estar com ele, escondida naquele quarto de hotel. Rhett não conseguia confiar em sua esposa completamente, mesmo sabendo da aversão dela em relação á Ross. Os dois desapareceram do baile e podiam até mesmo estarem juntos. Aquele pensamento sombrio torturou a mente de Rhett e ele rosnou mais uma vez com um ciúmes incontrolável. Scarlett mexia com a mente dele, ainda que Rhett fizesse de tudo para disfarçar e controlar-se através de seus gestos e palavras zombeteiras. Foi assim durante anos, desde quando ele a conheceu no churrasco em Twelve Oaks. " Se Scarlett estiver com Ross e os dois estiverem zombando de mim, enquanto eu estou aqui, procurando-a por toda a cidade feito um tolo, vou matá-los!" ele pensou furioso.

Quando entrou no hotel, foi até a recepção. Logo, o gerente veio atendê-lo e informou que Ross não estava. Rhett exigiu mais detalhes e o gerente informou que Ross saiu com uma pequena mala, naquela manhã, e informou na recepção que tinha uma viagem de negócios para fazer urgente, caso alguém viesse procurá-lo. Rhett achou aquilo muito estranho e exigiu ir até o quarto de Ross, confirmar aquela história. O gerente pegou uma cópia da chave do quarto e acompanhou Rhett até o terceiro andar. Chegando lá, o gerente abriu a porta e Rhett pode confirmar que o quarto estava vazio. Ele abriu o guarda roupas, e encontrou poucas peças de roupas lá dentro. Ross realmente tinha ido viajar. Ainda assim, Rhett continuava desconfiado do irmão, pois dificilmente Ross saia de Charleston para viajar. Ele era completamente enraizado naquela cidade.

" Você não viu se Ross estava acompanhado quando deixou o hotel, senhor Campbell? " Rhett perguntou para o gerente, ainda bastante desconfiado de toda aquela situação.

" Ele estava sozinho, senhor Butler. E saiu apressado, disse que não podia demorar, pois iria perder o trem." respondeu calmamente o gerente olhando para os olhos negros de Rhett.

" Eu acho essa situação toda, muito estranha, senhor Campbell. Ross não é de ir viajar e abandonar Charleston assim..."

" Confesso, senhor Butler, que eu também estranhei o fato. Ainda mais, depois que vi a marca horrível que ele tinha no rosto."

" Marca no rosto? Como assim, senhor Campbell? " Rhett perguntou interessado.

" Ele até tentou esconder, senhor Butler, mas a marca no rosto aparecia nitidamente. Parecia um arranhão muito forte e estava feio, tomando conta de todo o rosto do lado direito."

" Ross deve ter brigado e então fugiu." Rhett concluiu." Minha mãe vai ficar preocupada, mas agora tenho algo muito mais importante para descobrir do que o paradeiro de Ross. Depois investigarei isso com mais calma."

Rhett colocou o chapéu panamá de volta na cabeça e seguiu o senhor Campbell até a saída do hotel. Mais uma vez descobriu que suas desconfianças eram infundadas. Scarlett não estava com Ross. Ele lamentou novamente. O ciúmes o cegava de uma tal forma, que criava até fantasias na sua cabeça.

Rhett entrou novamente na carruagem e seguiu acompanhado de Corn, para continuar procurando por Scarlett. Ele não iria desistir até encontrá-la.


	73. Um colar de brilhantes

Capítulo 73 - Um colar de brilhantes

Após a visita do Dr. Stuart, a febre de Scarlett abaixou novamente e a situação ficou controlada. Foram momentos de desespero para Eulalie, pois ela ficou com medo que sua sobrinha não suportasse a doença e pudesse vir á morrer. Enquanto ela e Nancy,davam um banho frio em Scarlett para abaixar a febre, Brown correu até a casa do Dr. Stuart e trouxe o médico até a casa de Eulalie o mais rápido que podia. Quando o Dr. Stuart foi examinar Scarlett novamente, percebeu que o pior tinha passado. Ele alertou Eulalie de que a febre alta poderia voltar posteriormente, que ela tinha que forçar Scarlett á comer e que os remédios tinham que ser dados no horário certo. Apesar da febre alta e dos delírios, a doença estava estagnada, sendo assim Scarlett não piorou, mas também não melhorou. O médico informou que poderiam levar semanas e até meses para que Scarlett ficasse totalmente curada. Até quando, Eulalie iria conseguir esconder Scarlett em sua casa, com Rhett Butler revirando a cidade feito um louco para encontrá-la?Ela não tinha uma resposta para essa questão. Logo, que o médico foi embora de sua casa, prometendo uma nova visita na manhã seguinte, Eulalie sentou na poltrona e ficou observando Scarlett dormir um sono aparentemente tranquilo.

Mais tarde, Eulalie levantou -se da poltrona e vendo que a febre não voltara até aquele momento, decidiu ir para o seu quarto dormir um pouco. Mas, ordenou que Nancy ficasse em seu lugar observando o sono de Scarlett. Ela precisava descansar e decidir realmente se iria continuar escondendo a sua sobrinha. No fundo, ela estava com pena de Rhett Butler. Eulalie lembrou-se do olhar angustiado e abatido daquele homem, por mais que ele tivesse tido uma postura errada durante o baile, era perceptível o quanto ele amava Scarlett. Claro, que ela não entendia os motivos de Rhett ter pago um preço alto para dançar com Anne Hampton e expor Scarlett ao ridículo perante toda a velha guarda, mas o olhar triste daquele homem não conseguia esconder o amor que ele sentia pela esposa e ela percebeu isso, logo que o viu parado em sua porta, horas atrás.

Rhett trancou-se na biblioteca e não quis ver ninguém. Ele chegou á noite em casa, totalmente derrotado e sem encontrar Scarlett. Prometeu para as crianças, que iria trazer a mãe delas de volta naquele mesmo dia e não conseguiu cumprir aquilo que tinha prometido. Não tinha coragem de olhar para Wade e Ella e confessar que tinha fracassado. Eleanor tentou trocar algumas palavras com ele, mas Rhett evitou conversar e seguiu direto para a biblioteca. A senhora Butler achou melhor deixá-lo sozinho. Ela procurava manter a calma na frente do filho, das crianças e da filha, mas estava desesperada também. Rosemary chorou novamente, quando soube que Rhett voltou para casa sem encontrar Scarlett. Eleanor ficou um bom tempo abraçada com ela e soltou algumas lágrimas discretas. Ela agradeceu que as crianças já estavam dormindo, pois não tinha coragem de dar aquela péssima notícia para elas: que Scarlett continuava desaparecida.

Rhett sentou na poltrona dentro da biblioteca e começou á beber um copo de uísque atrás do outro. Ele não queria acreditar no pior. Ele não podia acreditar no pior. Sua vida dependia da vida de Scarlett para continuar. Ele gostaria e muito que Scarlett estivesse escondida em algum lugar, rindo da cara dele, rindo de seu desespero, vingando-se por ele ter sido um tolo com ela no baile. Abaixou a cabeça e começou á chorar, soluçando como uma criança. Sem Scarlett, ele sentia-se morto, sem vida, sem rumo, imaginar que ela pudesse estar morta, era inadmissível para ele, porém por mais que tentasse afastar esse tipo de pensamento nefasto de sua mente, esse pensamento estava lá, torturando-o aos poucos, conforme as horas passavam e ele não tinha nem uma pista de onde ela pudesse estar. Rhett já tinha revirado aquela cidade inteira por duas vezes, até nos bordéis e bares ele foi ver se a encontrava. Foi no hospital, na polícia, na casa de Eulalie, no hotel onde Ross morava. Sabia que ela não tinha saído de Charleston, pois foi na estação de trem e no porto e pediu para verificar a lista de passageiros. No início da noite, antes de voltar para casa, foi na casa da tia Pauline, que morava bem afastada de Baterry, mas Scarlett também não estava lá. Depois passou novamente no posto do xerife, e foi informado que a polícia continuava procurando por ela, mas que até o momento não tinham nenhuma pista de onde ela poderia estar. Voltou para casa cansado e derrotado mais uma vez, e agora estava chorando e afogando-se na bebida novamente. Ele estava com o coração sangrando, a culpa, o medo, a dor e o amor torturavam-no sem que ele tivesse como reagir. Ele falhou com Scarlett. Sentia-se um homem miserável e fraco. Sabia que toda aquela situação era culpa somente dele e de mais ninguém. Virou mais um gole de uísque que desceu arranhando a sua garganta, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto moreno. Finalmente, após 12 anos, Scarlett entregara-se para ele, de corpo, alma e coração, ela entregara para ele tudo o que tinha, e ele jogou tudo fora, pela janela. Só de imaginar que aquela menina teimosa que conheceu no churrasco em Twelve Oaks, poderia amá-lo de verdade, dava-lhe vontade de gritar como um animal ferido. Ela estava triste, ela estava doente e estava em algum lugar, talvez precisando de ajuda, talvez apenas brava e rindo da cara dele e tudo isso angustiava-o demais. Ficar trancado naquela biblioteca, vendo as horas passarem, sem saber nada sobre sua esposa,estava mantando-o aos poucos. Bebeu duas garrafas de uísque sozinho, chorou, parou de chorar e chorou novamente. Ele não queria comer, não iria conseguir dormir e logo que amanhecesse, iria sair de casa novamente para continuar procurando por Scarlett. Ele iria encontrá-la, ele tinha que encontrá-la de qualquer jeito. Rhett tentava consolar á si mesmo, enfiando na cabeça que Scarlett era forte, que ela enfrentou a guerra e a fome e que não iria deixar-se abater tão facilmente. Ela estava em algum lugar, e ele apenas precisava localizá-la e trazê-la de volta para casa e para os braços dele. Perdido em seus pensamentos esperançosos, consoladores, temerosos e sombrios, Rhett escutou alguém batendo na porta. Ele levantou da poltrona com dificuldade, pois já estava um pouco embriagado. Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, colocou o copo de uísque em cima da mesinha e foi abrir a porta. Era Eleanor que ao vê-lo tão destruído e cheirando a bebida, segurou-se para não desabar e chorar. Rhett estava com os olhos vermelhos, rodeados por olheiras e seu rosto estava cansado. Ele apoiou-se na maçaneta da porta e olhou para sua mãe, querendo saber o que ela queria com ele naquele momento em que queria ficar sozinho,remoendo a sua dor e a sua culpa.

" Rhett, meu filho, o xerife está lá na porta e quer falar com você. Ele tem notícias sobre Scarlett..."

Rhett respirou fundo e saiu da biblioteca correndo, ainda cambaleando um pouco pelo corredor. Desceu as escadas feito um louco e chegou na porta de entrada, que estava aberta, onde encontrou o xerife e dois policiais que o acompanhavam.

" Boa noite, Capitão Butler. " cumprimentou o xerife com um semblante sério.

" Boa noite, John. Você encontrou Scarlett?" Rhett perguntou respirando profundamente e procurando manter a calma.

" Não encontrei sua esposa, mas encontramos uma pista, algo que pertence á ela." disse o xerife, retirando do bolso da calça um colar de brilhantes e entregando-o para Rhett.

" Sim, esse é o colar que a minha esposa estava usando no baile, onde vocês encontraram?" perguntou Rhett angustiado, segurando o colar com cuidado.

" Alguns policiais fizeram uma varredura pelo bosque de Baterry e encontraram o colar no chão, parcialmente coberto pela terra e folhas secas. Eles me entregaram o colar agora, á noite e eu vim entregá-lo para você."

" Obrigado, John. Além do colar não encontraram mais nada?"

" Não. Mas, isso significa que sua esposa passou pelo bosque e estava vindo pra cá. Tem alguém que ela conhece e que mora perto de sua casa?"

Rhett olhou para o xerife e olhou para o colar novamente. Aquele colar de brilhantes era um dos preferidos de Scarlett. Ele comprou-o para ela durante a viagem de lua de mel em Nova Orleans e mandou que o joalheiro gravasse o nome dela com o sobrenome de casada na parte de trás do maior pingente. "Scarlett estava em Baterry, perto da casa de minha mãe, perto da casa de Eulalie...sim, Eulalie! Como eu não percebi que a tia dela poderia estar mentindo?"pensou Rhett arregalando os olhos com a sua recém descoberta.

" Vejo que o senhor, lembrou-se de mais alguém..." concluiu o xerife, percebendo o olhar chocado de Rhett.

" Sim, John. Scarlett tem uma tia, que é praticamente vizinha de minha mãe, além de ser uma amiga de nossa família. Eu fui hoje á tarde na casa dela, que me garantiu que minha esposa não estava lá..."

" E agora, o senhor está achando que a tia dela mentiu e está escondendo-a ..."

" È possível. Eu conheço a minha esposa. Ela está brava comigo e pode ter intimidado e obrigado a tia dela á escondê-la. Eu vou agora mesmo para a casa de Eulalie. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado, John. E tenha uma boa noite!"

" Qualquer coisa que precisar estamos á disposição, Capitão Butler. Tenha uma boa noite também."


	74. Pesadelos

Capítulo 74: Pesadelos

_"Scarlett corria pela rua escura e coberta pela névoa. Ela estava apavorada e sabia que estava sendo perseguida por alguém. Segurando a barra do vestido com as mãos para não tropeçar e cair , ela gritava por socorro. A rua estava deserta e ninguém estava por perto para ajudá-la. Scarlett só conseguia escutar a respiração do seu perseguidor, que estava cada vez mais próximo de alcançá-la. Suas pernas doíam, mas ela tinha que continuar correndo. Nunca iria se deixar apanhar . Por mais que sentisse sua respiração falhar, ela continuou fugindo, mesmo sem saber aonde ela poderia se esconder._

_Conforme, seguia correndo, avistou ao longe o Carolina do Sul Society Hall, o salão onde sempre aconteciam os bailes de Santa Cecília. Devia ter alguém por ali, que pudesse ajudá-la. Ela percebeu que as luzes do salão estavam todas acesas e decidiu instintivamente, que era pra lá que ela iria._

_Chegando mais próxima do salão, a névoa começou á se dissipar e Scarlett conseguiu avistar o recinto nitidamente. Ela não se atrevia á parar para respirar ou olhar para trás, precisava seguir em frente, até estar segura dentro do salão. Com as forças se esvaindo e a respiração ofegante, ela conseguiu chegar no primeiro degrau da escada, olhou rapidamente para cima, e reparou que a porta principal estava aberta. Scarlett subiu as escadas quase se arrastando, mas estava determinada e sabia que somente dentro daquele lugar iria estar finalmente segura. Passou correndo pela porta, onde não tinha ninguém por ali, e quando entrou no salão percebeu que ele estava completamente vazio._

_" Oi! Tem alguém aqui? Eu preciso de ajuda! " ela gritou correndo para o centro do salão, olhando para todos os lados, mas nenhuma voz respondeu, á não ser o eco que sua própria voz fazia. " Oi! Alguém me ajude! Tem alguém me perseguindo ! " ela continuou á gritar._

_Scarlett parou no centro do salão vazio, para recuperar o fôlego. Com a mão direita segurando o coração e as costas curvadas, ela procurava por ar. Foi quando ouviu passos vindos em sua direção, por trás. Mas, antes que ela pudesse se virar para ver quem era, dois braços fortes a agarraram. Um braço a segurou pela cintura e o outro pelo pescoço, quase a enforcando. Ela gritou, se debateu, mas não conseguiu se livrar._

_" Estava fugindo de mim, Scarlett?" uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_Scarlett sentiu-se aterrorizada, seu estômago revirou com nojo ao identificar que aquela voz, que aquele homem que estava agarrando-a brutalmente pelas costas era Ross Butler._

_" Me solta, seu louco! Me solta! " ela começou á gritar se debatendo ainda mais._

_" Achou que iria se livrar de mim, querida cunhada? Você é minha ! " Ross rosnou no ouvido dela, apertando-a ainda mais forte._

_" Você está me sufocando ! Me solta ." Scarlett pediu agoniada e quase sem voz._

_Ross a soltou e a empurrou. Scarlett perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Ela virou-se rapidamente para olhá-lo e ficou ainda mais apavorada, quando viu o seu olhar faminto, o mesmo olhar que ele mostrava para ela desde quando a viu pela primeira vez. Ross passou a língua pelo lábio inferior e riu._

_" Achou que iria escapar de mim, não é mesmo? Mas, você se esqueceu que está sozinha, que não tem ninguém para protegê-la."_

_" Rhett! " ela começou á gritar desesperada chamando pelo marido. "Rhett!"_

_" Cale-se! " Ross ordenou. " Meu irmão não virá para salvá-la! Ele não ama você e não se importa com você!"_

_Scarlett começou á chorar. Ross estava dizendo a verdade. Rhett não iria aparecer para protegê-la. Rhett não a amava mais, se algum dia realmente a amou. Ela agora duvidava que ele alguma vez lhe teve amor de verdade._

_" Meu irmão só queria o seu corpo, sua prostituta ! Assim, como eu quero também! Eu vou possuir o seu corpo até te deixar louca por mim! " Ross disse zombando dela._

_" Nunca ! Não encoste em mim! " Scarlett continuou á gritar, tentando se levantar, enquanto Ross caminhava lentamente em sua direção, com seu olhar predador, como uma besta fera, um monstro._

_Ross agarrou-a novamente pela cintura, quando percebeu que ela estava tentando fugir mais uma vez e a jogou no chão de novo, caindo por cima dela. Seu corpo pesado a estava esmagando, e ele tentava forçá-la a abrir as pernas._

_" Não! Não! Saía de cima de mim, seu monstro!" Scarlett se debatia sem sucesso, enquanto Ross beijava o pescoço dela, rosnando de raiva e desejo._

_" Minha! Você é minha, sua prostituta! " Ross riu tentando beijá-la na boca. Scarlett desviou do beijo, completamente enjoada e quase vomitou quando sentiu seu membro endurecido esfregando-se mo meio de suas pernas._

_Ela tentou arranhá-lo , mas não conseguiu, pois Ross segurou os braços dela, com suas mãos fortes, mantendo-os presos no chão, acima da cabeça dela. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e ela sabia que era impossível escapar de seu cunhado. Ross iria conseguir possuí-la á força e ela não tinha como se defender. E naquele momento de agonia, ela escutou passos no salão seguido por risadas e gargalhadas._

_Ross continuava se esfregando nela, enquanto Scarlett permanecia dominada e incapaz de se mexer. Ela olhou para o lado direito em direção das risadas que ecoavam no local e avistou Rhett e Anne abraçados. Ambos, olhavam para ela e riam bastante de sua desgraça. Scarlett soluçou e chorou ainda mais e com um fio de voz, pediu sem forças._

_" Rhett, me ajuda...por favor..."_

_Mas, Rhett a ignorou completamente e abraçou Anne Hampton ainda mais forte, mostrando que não se importava com o que pudesse acontecer com ela. Scarlett fechou os olhos e chorou como uma criança, enquanto Rhett e Anne permaneciam rindo e zombando dela. Ross soltou os seus braços e começou a rasgar a parte de cima do seu vestido, deixando a parte de cima da chemise e do espartilho á mostra. Scarlett tentava bater nele, dar-lhe socos e arranhá-lo, mas nada o fazia parar. Se forças e sem ar, ela só conseguia gritar e chorar, enquanto as risadas de Rhett e Anne ficavam cada vez mais altas e constantes."_

Scarlett acordou gritando e ardendo em febre. Nancy e Eulalie entraram no quarto apavoradas. Nancy tinha saído por alguns minutos, para ir até a cozinha e encontrou Eulalie no corredor, quando as duas escutaram os gritos estridentes de Scarlett.

Quando elas entraram no quarto, Scarlett ainda estava se debatendo na cama. Nancy correu para acudí-la e terminar de acordá-la, enquanto Eulalie olhava para a sobrinha completamente assustada.

" Dona Eulalie, a Dona Scarlett está ardendo em febre de novo e estava tendo outro pesadelo. "

" Nancy, vá buscar o remédio, uma travessa com água fria e um pano. Nós temos que abaixar essa febre ! " Eulalie ordenou tremendo. Nancy obedeceu imediatamente a ordem de sua patroa e saiu correndo do quarto.

Após algum tempo, elas conseguiram abaixar a febre de Scarlett, que permaneceu algum tempo acordada chorando, sem querer falar com ninguém e depois voltou á dormir . Eulalie olhava para a sobrinha que agora dormia pacificamente, após mais uma crise e tomou uma decisão. Na manhã seguinte, ela iria atrás de Rhett Butler. Ela não podia continuar escondendo Scarlett. Sabia que a sobrinha estava com raiva do marido, mas percebeu que no fundo, ela sentia muita falta dele, e que o medo e o orgulho a impedia de gritar abertamente que o queria ao seu lado. Rhett estava procurando por ela feito um louco, e Scarlett precisava dele, mesmo que negasse á assumir isso. Eulalie saiu do quarto, deixando Nancy cuidando de Scarlett, quando foi abordada por Brown no corredor.

" Dona Eulalie, tem um senhor lá fora que quer falar com a senhora."

" Quem é á essa hora da noite, Brown?"

" È o mesmo senhor que veio aqui nessa tarde."

Eulalie tremeu e respirou profundamente. Ela sabia muito bem quem era que estava do lado de fora, esperando para falar com ela.

" Eu vou atendê-lo, Brown. Peça para ele entrar e leve-o até a sala principal. Eu já vou conversar com ele."

" Tudo bem, Dona Eulalie." disse Brown se retirando em direção da porta de entrada.

Quando Eulalie entrou na sala principal, ela encontrou Rhett Butler andando de um lado para o outro completamente inquieto e angustiado. Rhett olhou para ela, e Eulalie percebeu que ele estava um pouco embriagado e com os olhos inchados. Naquele momento, o coração da tia de Scarlett pesou bastante. Ele tinha bebido e chorado de desespero por causa da sobrinha dela. Ela ficou com pena daquele homem e isso reforçou a sua decisão de contar toda a verdade.

" Boa noite, senhor Butler."

" Boa noite, senhora Eulalie. Acredito que a senhora saiba o motivo que me fez vir aqui á essa hora." Rhett disse seriamente, mantendo uma postura firme. Ele não suportaria mais mentiras e só iria aceitar sair de lá, com Scarlett em seus braços.

" Sim, eu sei." disse Eulalie calmamente, apesar de ainda tremer um pouco. Algo que não passou desapercebido para Rhett. " Eu estava te esperando."

" Onde está ela, senhora Eulalie ?" Rhett perguntou sem conseguir esconder a sua angústia.

" Calma, senhor Butler. Sente-se por favor, pois precisamos conversar." pediu Eulalie educadamente.


	75. A verdade

Capítulo 75 - A verdade

Rhett sentou calmamente no sofá e permaneceu olhando para Eulalie com um olhar suplicante. Naquele momento, ele teve certeza que Scarlett estava ali, ou que pelo menos ela sabia onde sua esposa estava escondida. Eulalie sentou na poltrona de frente para ele e começou á falar sem esperar mais.

" Senhor Butler, eu estava indo amanhã cedo procurá-lo, pois eu precisava conversar com o senhor sobre Scarlett." disse ela respirando fundo.

" Ela está aqui? " Rhett perguntou, interrompendo-a, pois não aguentava mais tanta angústia.

Eulalie permaneceu calada por alguns segundos olhando para aquele homem tão desesperado. Ela não podia mais voltar atrás. Ele já sabia que ela sempre soube onde Scarlett estava, ele só não sabia sobre a gravidade da situação. Ela precisava contar a verdade, ainda que Scarlett ficasse com raiva dela, pelo menos ela não iria carregar a culpa pelo resto da vida, caso o estado de saúde de sua sobrinha piorasse. Ela não podia continuar concordando em manter a sobrinha afastada do marido, ainda que fosse a própria que tivesse lhe pedido. Eulalie também pensou em Eleanor. Ela devia estar tão desesperada quanto Rhett pelo desaparecimento de Scarlett e as duas eram amigas á anos, antes mesmo da guerra. Scarlett era filha de sua irmã, mas ela escolheu por casar com aquele homem que estava sentado ali, na frente dela e pela lei, ele tinha total direito sobre a sua esposa.

" Senhora Eulalie, eu te fiz uma pergunta. Scarlett está aqui? " Rhett perguntou novamente interrompendo seus pensamentos.

" Sim, senhor Butler. Scarlett está aqui." ela respondeu pausadamente tentando manter a calma.

Rhett respirou fundo com alívio e sorriu. Seus olhos negros brilhavam de alegria e ele ameaçou levantar do sofá. Queria correr para ver sua esposa.

" Sente-se, por favor, senhor Butler. Tem algo que precisa saber."

Rhett sentou novamente e seu desespero voltou com a mesma intensidade de antes.

" Aconteceu alguma coisa com Scarlett? Ela está bem?" ele perguntou desesperado.

" Senhor Butler, Scarlett apareceu aqui em casa na madrugada durante o baile. Brown, o meu criado, encontrou-a desmaiada na porta. Quando eu cheguei do baile, ela já estava instalada no quarto de hóspedes. Eu levei um susto ao vê-la aqui. Nancy, minha criada, contou que eles a encontraram com o vestido rasgado, molhada por causa da chuva e toda suja de lama, inclusive foi ela que reconheceu Scarlett..."

Os olhos de Rhett encheram de lágrimas. Saber que Scarlett passou por tudo aquilo, por culpa dele, partiu seu coração ainda mais. Ela devia estar morrendo de raiva dele e com toda a razão. Eulalie olhou para ele com compaixão, mas precisava contar tudo e ainda não tinha chegado na pior parte da história.

" Ela estava ardendo em febre, Senhor Butler. Eu ordenei para que Brown fosse atrás do médico o mais rápido possível. Brown voltou rapidamente acompanhado pelo Dr. Stuart que correu para examinar Scarlett. E o diagnóstico não foi nada bom. Scarlett está com anemia e principio de pneumonia. Ela está muito doente."

Rhett olhou para ela com os olhos negros arregalados e com vontade de gritar. Ele acabava de receber uma informação terrível, algo que ele temia muito. Ele tentou manter a calma, mas não conseguiu e acabou aumentando o seu tom de voz.

" E a senhora, sabendo que Scarlett está muito doente, estava escondendo a minha esposa de mim? Como a senhora pôde fazer isso?" Rhett perguntou rosnando com raiva e fechando as mão em punho, esmagando os próprios dedos.

" Entenda, senhor Butler, eu ia atrás de você, eu ia te avisar..." Eulalie tentou se explicar.

" A senhora deveria ter pedido para o seu criado fazer isso quando foi chamar um médico. Eu estava na rua, desesperado, procurando por Scarlett, mas minha mãe e minha irmã já estavam em casa! Eu vim aqui hoje á tarde e a senhora mentiu pra mim, dizendo que não sabia nada sobre ela! "

" Senhor Butler, Scarlett acordou no dia seguinte e me pediu que a escondesse aqui. Ela estava chateada e não queria te ver, claro que eu não concordei, mas ela praticamente me obrigou e..."

" E mesmo com ela doente, a senhora aceitou. Mesmo sabendo que eu estava na rua, procurando por ela feito um louco, sem dormir e sem comer, a senhora aceitou. Nem a amizade que a senhora sempre teve com a minha mãe foi suficiente, para que a senhora fosse contra esse pedido de Scarlett. Senhora Eulalie, já parou para pensar em como a minha mãe e a minha irmã estão sofrendo? E os filhos de Scarlett? As crianças estão desesperadas!"

" Eu te juro, senhor Butler, que sempre fui contra esse pedido de Scarlett. Mas, ela me obrigou, disse que era minha sobrinha e que eu tinha obrigação de escondê-la. Mesmo assim, eu não consegui cumprir com essa promessa por um dia, e eu já estava decidida que logo que amanhecesse, eu iria até a casa de Eleanor, te procurar. Por favor, me perdoe, eu me senti encurralada. Scarlett sempre me sustentou após a guerra, se não fosse por ela, eu estaria jogada na casa de minha irmã, sendo um estorvo. Eu não tive saída e nem sei oquê vai acontecer comigo, quando ela acordar e perceber que eu trai a sua confiança."

" Se a questão é dinheiro, senhora Eulalie, não se preocupe. Se Scarlett não quiser continuar sustentando os seus luxos, eu faço questão de continuar pagando por eles com o meu próprio dinheiro. Não precisava tê-la escondido de mim!" Rhett disse com raiva.

" Entenda, não foi somente pelo dinheiro. Ela disse que se encontrasse o senhor, sua saúde iria piorar e eu fiquei com medo. Eu estava pensando nela também. Mas, não consigo mais escondê-la. Eu assisti o seu desespero procurando por ela, senhor Butler. Scarlett tem febre alta que vai e volta, deixando todos aqui em casa desesperados, além dos pesadelos horríveis que ela tem e acorda todo mundo com seus gritos. Eu não sou uma pessoa má. Eu sou uma viúva, mas enquanto o meu marido estava vivo, sempre estive ao lado dele, respeitando-o totalmente. O lugar de Scarlett é ao seu lado, por isso estava já decidida a te contar a verdade. Talvez eu perca a ajuda financeira de Scarlett e a amizade de Eleanor, que sempre foi muito importante pra mim, mas eu não aguentava mais a minha consciência me acusando."

Rhett abaixou a cabeça e soluçou, mas rapidamente enxugou com a mão, uma lágrima que teimosamente escorreu em seu rosto, procurando recuperar a mesma postura firme de antes. A febre alta, a doença, os pesadelos. Tudo isso apavorou-o bastante. Scarlett precisava dele e ele precisava dela também.

" Eu estou bravo com a senhora sim, mas não posso deixar de agradecê-la por ter cuidado de Scarlett até agora. Em relação á minha mãe, a senhora pode ficar tranquila, que se depender de mim, vocês irão continuar com a mesma amizade de sempre. Minha mãe é uma mulher compreensiva e ela irá entender as suas razões. " disse Rhett levantando a cabeça e olhando para os olhos de Eulalie. " Mas, agora, eu preciso ver a minha esposa, o mais rápido possível. Isso é o mínimo, que a senhora pode fazer por mim, após aceitar escondê-la."

Eulalie levantou-se da poltrona e fazendo um gesto com a mão, pediu para Rhett segui-la. Rhett levantou-se rapidamente do sofá e seguiu a tia de Scarlett sem abrir a boca, mas com o coração batendo fortemente dentro do peito, pronto para explodir á qualquer momento.

Logo, que ela abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes, Rhett se segurou mais uma vez para não chorar, ao entrar no quarto e ver Scarlett, tão pequena e frágil, deitada na cama e dormindo um sono aparentemente tranquilo. Ela parecia uma criança enrolada nos cobertores, a menina que ele sempre quis mimar e proteger, desde o momento em que a conheceu na biblioteca em Twelve Oaks. Aproximando-se da cama e sendo observado por Eulalie, ele olhou para o rosto pálido de Scarlett e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, murmurou carinhosamente.

" Eu estou aqui, minha menina ..."


	76. Lágrimas e Recordações

**Obs : Algumas partes das recordações de Rhett Butler, foram copiadas do livro E O Vento Levou de Margareth Michell.**

Capítulo 76 : Lágrimas e recordações

Rhett ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e segurou as mãos frágeis e pequenas de Scarlett com carinho. Ele beijou diversas vezes as mãos de sua esposa e soltou as lágrimas. Ver Scarlett ali, deitada naquela cama, doente e indefesa, terminou de partir o seu coração e ele não conseguiu mais segurar os soluços. Eulalie ficou sem jeito, ao vê-lo chorar. Ela permaneceu parada observando os dois. Scarlett estava dormindo, praticamente desmaiada após mais uma crise de febre alta, mesmo com Rhett chorando e beijando suas mãos, ela não despertou, encontrava-se em um sono profundo e sem pesadelos. Rhett olhou para o rosto de sua amada e percebeu marcas de lágrimas. Ela tinha chorado antes de dormir. Também reparou, que Scarlett tinha uma respiração pesada, seu peito subia e descia com dificuldade por causa da pneumonia. Rhett permaneceu ali, olhando pra ela, beijando suas mãos, fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos. Ele queria abraçá-la bem forte, confessar que a amava, que sempre tinha amado Scarlett com todas as suas forças, implorar o perdão dela. Mas, teve que se conter. Ela estava doente, parecia tão frágil quanto uma criança, e ele sabia que Scarlett estava com raiva dele e com razão. O caminho iria ser longo para conseguir o perdão dela, mas Rhett estava disposto á lutar por isso. Os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos pela voz de Eulalie.

" Senhor Butler, o quê o senhor pretende fazer agora ?" ela perguntou.

" Vou levar minha esposa pra casa e cuidar dela, senhora Eulalie." Rhett respondeu enxugando as lágrimas, mas permaneceu ajoelhado sem tirar os olhos de Scarlett, com medo de que ela pudesse desaparecer, se ele deixasse de olhar para ela.

" Senhor Butler, agora não é uma boa hora para o senhor levar Scarlett para casa. A noite está muito fria e ela está muito doente. È melhor esperar amanhecer."

" Eu não irei sair do lado de minha esposa, senhora Eulalie. Não me peça para ir embora e deixá-la aqui até amanhã, pois eu não irei aceitar." Rhett disse categoricamente.

" Senhor Butler, eu pensei em convidá-lo á ficar aqui com ela essa noite. Eu posso pedir para Nancy preparar um quarto para o senhor dormir um pouco. È o minímo que eu posso fazer para tentar reparar o meu erro." ofereceu Eulalie docemente, comovida com o amor daquele homem por sua sobrinha.

" Obrigado, senhora Eulalie. Eu irei aceitar o convite, mas quero ficar aqui, observando ela dormir." disse Rhett levantando-se do chão e procurando manter a mesma postura séria de antes.

" Mas, o senhor precisa descansar um pouco, senhor Butler." disse Eulalie olhando para os olhos negros e inchados de Rhett. " O senhor deve estar muito cansado, precisa dormir, senão também irá ficar doente."

" Eu estou sem sono, senhora Eulalie. Vou me acomodar naquela poltrona, ali no canto, e vou ficar observando a minha esposa dormir. Eu prefiro assim. Eu só gostaria que a senhora me trouxesse os remédios de Scarlett e uma bacia com água gelada e um pano, caso ela tenha febre."

" Tudo bem, senhor Butler. Eu vou pedir para Nancy trazer os remédios e qualquer coisa, o senhor pode chamar por ela, por mim ou por Brown."

" Senhora Eulalie, eu vou até lá fora, dispensar Corn, o meu cocheiro, pedir para ele retornar amanhã cedo , avisar a minha mãe aonde eu estou e pedir para ele informar que Scarlett está em casa irão ficar aliviados."

" Eu espero que Eleanor não fique muito brava comigo, pois eu realmente gosto muito dela." Eulalie falou com tristeza.

" Minha mãe é uma boa pessoa, senhora Eulalie. Ela tem um coração muito bom e como eu já te disse : ela irá entender as suas razões."

Rhett ficou sentado na poltrona, observando o sono aparentemente tranquilo de Scarlett. Ambos estavam sozinhos naquele quarto iluminado pela luz de velas. Não era para ela estar doente, não era para ela estar ali. Rhett queria a sua esposa recuperada em sua casa, em sua cama, deitada em seus braços após fazerem amor. Ele queria que ela o perdoasse por ser um tolo ciumento. Mas, agora ela estava ali, doente e por causa dele. Ela estava anêmica e Rhett fez pouco caso diversas vezes quando a viu rejeitar a comida. Ele não queria dar o braço á torcer e mostrar preocupação, pois achava que tudo o que Scarlett fazia era friamente calculado para atraí-lo. Ele achou por diversas vezes, que ela deixava de comer para chamar a sua atenção. Agora vendo-a verdadeiramente doente, a culpa, o remorso e a dor estavam estraçalhando o seu coração. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que Scarlett não estava se alimentando bem, desde quando ele a deixou, após a morte de Mellanie. Quando, ele a viu nua, percebeu que ela estava mais magra, mas nunca imaginou que Scarlett iria ficar tão doente. Rhett sempre achou ela forte demais, uma mulher de fibra e que respirava vida. Scarlett dificilmente ficava gripada. Quando estava grávida de Ella, continuou á trabalhar na loja, até o último mês. E quando ficou grávida de Bonnie, foi o maior sacrificio para Rhett mantê-la em casa. Após diversas brigas, ela só aceitou parar de trabalhar á partir do sexto mês de gestação.

Ela estava com o organismo fraco, e com isso pegou uma gripe, que virou pneumonia, após a chuva forte que ela tomou durante o baile de Santa Cecília. Rhett abaixou a cabeça e chorou de novo. Por culpa dele, ela estava daquele jeito. Ela parou de comer e pegou aquela tempestade por causa dele. Rhett tirou o lenço de dentro do bolso do paletó e passou nos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas. Ele não podia continuar chorando. Tinha que ser forte por Scarlett e por ele mesmo. Olhando para o rosto pálido de sua esposa, sua mente foi invadida por lembranças antigas e outras mais recentes. Sua mente retornou para o primeiro encontro com Scarlett, na biblioteca em Twelve Oaks, há cerca de 12 anos atrás.

_" Isto é demais! Já não bastava ter a minha sesta prejudicada pela cena que fui obrigado a presenciar, para ter agora em perigo a minha vida?"_

_" O senhor devia ter dado sinal da sua presença." Scarlett disse procurando manter a dignidade, após atirar um vaso de porcelana contra a chaminé de mármore._

_" Acha? Não fui eu o intruso. Fui forçado a esperar aqui pelo Sr. Kennedy, e, sentindo que talvez não fosse bem vindo, tive bastante tato para me afastar, recolhendo-me a um local onde não fosse incomodada a minha pessoa indesejável. Mas, ai de mim!"_

_" Espião..." ela disse furiosa, após perceber que aquele homem tinha escutado toda a sua conversa com Ashley Wilkes, inclusive a sua declaração de amor._

_" Os espiões ouvem ás vezes coisas interessantes e instrutivas. " ele disse rindo. " E, segundo a grande experiência que tenho de espionar, eu... "_

_" O senhor não é um cavalheiro!"_

_" Opinião justificável." respondeu Rhett zombando." E como a senhorita também não é uma dama, ninguém tem o direito de considerar-se uma dama, depois do que a ouvi dizer e fazer. Mas nunca as damas exerceram muita influência em meu espírito. Sei perfeitamente tudo o que pensam, mas nunca têm a coragem ou a falta de educação suficientes para exterminarem o que muita vez é... enfadonho. Mas, com você, senhorita O' Hara, com você é diferente! Acho-a uma mulher de espírito. De um espírito bastante excepcional, diante do qual tiro o chapéu. Não consigo compreender os encantos que pode ter para uma criatura de um temperamento impetuoso como o seu, o elegante senhor Wilkes, que deveria agradecer de joelhos a Deus por ter encontrado uma jovem com a sua...como é mesmo que ele disse?... " paixão pela vida ", mas como é um pobre de espírito..."_

_" Você não é digno de limpar-lhe os sapatos! " gritou Scarlett enfurecida._

Rhett riu tristemente ao lembrar-se daquele episódio. Naquele momento, dentro daquela biblioteca, ele já tinha caído no amor por ela. Ficou completamente atraído pelo seu gênio e pela sua beleza. Ela era diferente de todas as mulheres que ele tinha conhecido. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo após conhecer Scarlett. Por mais, que lutasse para manter a liberdade de sempre, seu coração já estava condenado, pertencia á ela e somente á ela. Logo, a sua mente recordou-se de outro fato, até bastante engraçado.

_" Então, está me pedindo em casamento? "_

_" Bom Deus! Não! Já não lhe disse que não sou um homem interessado nisso?" Rhett respondeu com uma gargalhada tão alta, que Scarlett se atirou sobre as costas da cadeira._

_" Mas... mas... então... " ela titubeou._

_" Querida, estou louvando a sua inteligência e pedindo-lhe para ser minha amante, sem ter seduzido primeiro."_

_" Amante? " essa palavra ressoou dentro dela como um insulto vil. " Amante? E oquê eu ganharia com isso, a não ser uma penca de filhos?"_

_Após pronunciar essas palavras, Scarlett reconheceu todo o horror do que lhe tinha escapado. Rhett riu até soluçar, observando-a através da escuridão em que ela se achava sentada, muda de vergonha, apertando o lenço de encontro a boca._

_" È por isso que eu gosto tanto de você. È a única mulher absolutamente franca que encontrei em minha vida! A única a ver o lado prático da situação, em vez de discursar sobre o pecado e a moral. Qualquer outra mulher teria desmaiado primeiro e depois teria me mostrado a porta!"_

Ele riu fracamente ao lembrar. Sempre gostou de provocar o gênio de Scarlett, desde quando a conheceu. Rhett gostava de vê-la nervosa. Ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita quando estava irritada. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam maravilhosamente e ela exalava vida e energia. Foi quando, ele se lembrou do primeiro beijo que aconteceu durante a fuga deles de Atlanta, na estrada de Rough e Ready. A primeira vez que sentiu os lábios de Scarlett junto aos seus.

_" O meu amor por você , Scarlett, se deve ao fato de nos parecermos tanto. Somos ambos desclassificados, querida, e ambos profundamente egoístas. Nenhum de nós liga,absolutamente, para que o mundo inteiro se desgrace,uma vez que nos sintamos salvos e garantidos."_

_Um misto de terror e espanto, apoderou-se dela, impelindo-a para além do tempo e das circunstâncias, quando os braços de Rhett, passando-lhe á volta da cintura e dos ombros, apertaram-na de encontro ao peito com tal força que os botões do seu casaco lhe machucaram o colo. Scarlett se sentia como uma boneca de trapos. Quente. Frágil. Desprotegida. Entre braços fortes, que a amparavam amavelmente._

_" Não pensa em mudar de idéia sobre o que eu lhe disse no mês passado? não há nada como o perigo e a morte, para uma pancada nos preconceitos. Seja patriota, Scarlett. Pense que mandaria um soldado para a morte com uma recordação deliciosa."_

_Rhett começou á beijá-la devagarinho passando levemente os bigodes sobre seus lábios ardentes, como se tivesse toda a noite á sua disposição. Charles nunca a havia beijado assim. Nunca os beijos dos Tarlentons ou dos Calverts despertaram em Scarlett, aquele tremor de frio e calor. Curvando o corpo para trás, Rhett roçou os lábios pelo seu pescoço, até onde o broche de camafeu lhe prendia o corpete._

_" Querida." ele murmurava. " Querida !"_

Suas lembranças foram interrompidas, quando viu Scarlett se mexer. Ele levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona e foi para perto dela. Colocou a mão carinhosamente em sua testa e percebeu que a febre estava voltando. Rhett correu para molhar o pano na água gelada e colocou-o na testa dela gentilmente, enquanto olhava para a sua esposa com carinho. Scarlett com os olhos fechados começou á murmurar e gemer.

" Rhett... Rhett..."

" Shhhhh, eu estou aqui, meu amor, eu vou cuidar de você."

Scarlett caiu no sono profundo novamente. Ela conseguiu escutar a voz de Rhett, mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos. Acreditou que estava sonhando com ele novamente. Rhett não estava ali, pois ele não se importava com ela. Rhett permaneceu ao seu lado, segurando uma de suas mãos, enquanto passava o pano em sua testa. Lembrou-se quando voltou da Europa e encontrou Scarlett na casa de sua mãe, completamente entregue para ele.

_" Eu vim atrás de você!" Vim sim, e não me arrependo!"_

_Rhett continuou virado de costas para ela. Ele tinha vontade de sumir. Tinha vontade de pegar o primeiro navio e voltar para a Europa. Tinha vontade de jogar Scarlett dentro de um trem e mandá-la de volta para Atlanta, mesmo que tivesse que usar a força bruta para isso. Era muita tentação para um homem. Suportar aquela mulher tão diabolicamente bonita._

_" Rhett olhe pra mim!" Scarlett pediu._

_" Me deixe, Scarlett maldita!" ele rosnou desesperado._

_" Não. Eu quero que você olhe pra mim! " ela pediu novamente. Ela sabia que estava tendo um poder sobre ele naquele momento. Decidiu jogar as cartas na mesa._

_Rhett procurou recuperar a compostura. Ele precisava enfrentá-la. Olhou para ela novamente, com os olhos sérios, sem demonstrar emoção. Se sentia jogando pôquer. Ele precisava blefar, mentir, dissimular. Sua sanidade mental corria um risco sério. Olhar para Scarlett, desejar Scarlett ardentemente era muito pior do que perder dinheiro. Era um leito de morte eminente. Scarlett respirou fundo e seriamente declarou:_

_" Eu vim porque eu te amo! Eu te amo Rhett ."_

Foi tão dificíl para ele se segurar após aquela declaração. Ele ficou com vontade de agarrá-la, possuí-la e gritar para ela que ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo por escutar aquelas palavras. Mas, logo lembrou-se também de como a desprezou.

_" Rhett, eu posso reconquistá-lo, posso te fazer me amar de novo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Posso te recompensar de toda a dor que te causei e..."_

_" Chega Scarlett! Pare de se humilhar pra mim. Aprenda á aceitar que perdeu. Eu não vou ser um objeto de sua paixão infantil. Minha vontade é te colocar em um trem com destino á Atlanta, agora mesmo. Só não farei isso por causa da minha mãe. Ela ficará chateada se você for embora. E eu não quero trazer para a minha mãe, nenhum aborrecimento. Por isso, enquanto você estiver aqui, iremos fingir que somos um casal normal, por causa dela. Apenas isso. E logo que eu encontrar uma oportunidade, vou te enviar de volta para Atlanta, nem que seja á força. Você entendeu?"_

_" Rhett, por favor, não faça isso comigo!" Scarlett implorou mais uma vez com lágrimas nos olhos e com as mãos cruzadas segurando o coração que doía dentro do peito._

_"Bem, já estamos conversados. E mais: não adianta se vestir assim para mim. O seu corpo não me atrai. Quero que você se vista decentemente para andar ao lado de minha mãe e minha irmã. Não vou aceitar que você estrague a reputação das duas. Se isso acontecer, vou te torcer o pescoço." Rhett disse rosnando para ela._

Após aquele momento, ela começou á recusar quase que totalmente a comida. Rhett abaixou a cabeça e deu um beijo carinhoso na testa dela, que já estava fria novamente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele não sabia como Scarlett iria reagir quando acordasse e descobrisse que ele estava ali. Ela tinha todas as razões para querer ele bem longe dela, e ele sabia disso.

_O beijo começou suave, como se ambos explorassem um ambiente desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ansiosamente esperado. Rhett apertava Scarlett mais forte contra si, como um louco apaixonado. Ele passou as mãos pelas costas dela, pelos lados do seu corpo, em sua cintura fina, em seu pescoço, enquanto Scarlett passou as mãos nas costas e no peito musculoso dele desesperadamente. O beijo se misturou com as lágrimas e cada um podia sentir o gosto das lágrimas do outro. O tempo parou para os dois. Quando ele tentou quebrar o beijo, Scarlett agarrou o seu cabelo negro e puxou sua cabeça mais pra baixo para aprofundar ainda mais seu beijo apaixonado. Rhett colocou sua língua dentro da boca dela, fazendo-a quase desmaiar. Percebendo que Scarlett estava tremendo muito como se fosse cair, ele segurou-a fortemente em seus braços. Ela devolveu o beijo agarrando a língua dele com a sua, deixando-o chocado, pois Rhett nunca viu Scarlett se entregar tanto para um beijo dado por ele. Enquanto as línguas se enroscavam desesperadamente, o coração de Scarlett parecia que iria explodir á qualquer momento. Ela sentiu o fogo queimando o seu corpo. Passou carinhosamente a mão em seu peito e depois desceu para a barriga procurando chegar mais embaixo. Rhett percebeu o seu atrevimento e murmurou quebrando o beijo:_

_" Menina atrevida..."_

Aquele beijo foi delicioso. Rhett perdeu quase a cabeça naquela noite. Scarlett o agarrou com tanta fome, que ele quase se rendeu e fez amor com ela no gazebo, praticamente aos olhos de todos. Se não fosse a aparição de Ella, ele não teria conseguido se segurar. Sentir Scarlett em seus braços e correspondendo aos seus beijos com tanta paixão e vontade, o fez perder o controle, e ele já estava até tirando a camisa quando foram interrompidos. Sua mente, voltou para o momento em que fizeram amor, após dois anos.

_" Menina atrevida ... nunca teve paciência ... vou te dar o que você quer... "_

_E empurrou para dentro dela, fazendo-a gritar. Ele colocou o seu membro dentro dela lentamente, e se segurou para durar, pois Scarlett estava apertada demais devido á um longo tempo sem ter relações sexuais. Ele se sentiu desvirginando-a, como se ela fosse uma donzela pura e inocente. Isso duplicou o prazer dele._

_" Oh ! Deus ! Scarlett ! " ele gritou quando sentiu seu membro dentro dela completamente._

_E começou a empurrar lentamente dentro dela, enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido palavras de carinho. " Minha querida, meu amor, minha Scarlett ! "_

Naquela noite, ele saiu do quarto para buscar o jantar para os dois, andando nas nuvens de tanta alegria. Ele ainda estava inseguro, com medo que Scarlett o desprezasse, mas também estava cheio de esperanças de recomeçar o casamento e dessa vez uma união verdadeira, sem fantasmas do passado. A forma como ela implorou para tê-lo dentro dela, os gritos de prazer que ela dava á cada estocada, o nome dele em seus lábios. Ele nunca sentiu tanto prazer com uma mulher como sentiu com ela. Scarlett se entregou completamente para ele, entregou o seu coração e a sua alma. Rhett nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ser tão quente e tão ousada.

_" Scarlett, você tem certeza ? " ele perguntou docemente, mas completamente maluco de desejo . " Eu não quero que você faça nada que não gostaria só para me agradar e ... "_

_" Mas, eu quero fazer, Rhett ." ela respondeu inclinando a cabeça e olhando com seus olhos selvagens para ele. " Você não quer ? "_

_" Scarlett, é claro que eu quero, mas você sabe que uma dama nunca faria isso com seu marido..."_

_" Mas, você sempre disse que eu não sou uma dama ... " Scarlett respondeu com seus lábios tremendo._

_Rhett passou um dedo carinhosamente sobre os lábios dela e fechou os olhos, ficando á mercê de Scarlett. Ela passou suavemente a língua no membro dele para tirar o merengue e Rhett quase gritou. Ele começou á tremer e á respirar profundamente, enquanto sua esposa limpava todo o merengue de seu membro endurecido com a boca e a língua. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou sua cabeça para trás agarrando os cabelos dela fortemente e soltando um gemido rouco._

Rhett voltou á sentar na poltrona, para deixar Scarlett dormir tranquilamente. Mas, não tirou os olhos dela. Vigiava cada respiração que ela dava, cada movimento que fazia na cama. Ele estava praticamente á duas noites sem dormir. Suas memórias voltaram para episódios recentes de uma Scarlett doce e apaixonada.

_" Scarlett, pare de olhar pra mim desse jeito" Rhett pediu dando uma gargalhada." Você parece uma menininha apaixonada! Está até tropeçando."_

_" Não é nada disso, Rhett Butler! Estou feliz ! Somente isso!" Scarlett retrucou empinando o nariz e fechando o sorriso._

_Rhett riu novamente. Ele conseguia ler Scarlett como um livro e sabia que ela estava feliz por estar sozinha com ele._

Ele sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se do episódio da florzinha que colheu no jardim para ela. Scarlett que ficava feliz por ganhar jóias e vestidos caros e extravagantes, ficou encantada com uma simples flor. Naquela manhã, ele viu ela tratar aquela florzinha como um tesouro.

_" Scarlett."_

_Scarlett voltou á olhar para ele e o viu de pé com uma linda flor na mão. Rhett aproximou-se dela com um sorriso e um olhar carinhoso, ele tinha um brilho nos olhos negros que ela não via há muito tempo._

_" Para você, minha querida. Acabou de desabrochar."_

_" È linda, Rhett! " Scarlett disse sorrindo e pegando a flor azul mesclada com lilás com sua mão delicada. Ali, naquele momento, ela voltou no tempo e se sentiu como uma menina do Clayton County sendo cortejada por um de seus admiradores . Mas, aquele homem era diferente. Ela o amava verdadeiramente. Ficou feliz de receber apenas uma flor. Vindo de Rhett, um sorriso, um olhar carinhoso, uma flor, um anel de diamantes, qualquer coisa, era muito importante pra ela. Grudou a flor contra o seu coração que batia alegremente._

_" Obrigada, Rhett." ela agradeceu carinhosamente, abaixando a guarda._

_Rhett sorriu e apertou a bochecha dela com carinho._

Lembrando-se da Scarlett carente, acuada, briguenta e até ciumenta, as pálpebras de Rhett começaram a pesar, e ele acabou dormindo um pouco. Por alguns instantes, Rhett deu-se ao luxo de descansar um pouco. Apesar de Scarlett estar muito doente, para ele o pior já tinha passado. Tinha conseguido encontrá-la e iria cuidar dela, até Scarlett ficar bem novamente. Logo, pela manhã, ele iria levar a sua esposa para casa e iria atrás do Dr. Stuart, pois além de querer mais detalhes sobre o estado de saúde de Scarlett, também queria avisá-lo que o tratamento dela iria continuar na casa de sua mãe.

Rhett não sabe durante quanto tempo dormiu, mas acordou com os gritos de Scarlett no seu ouvido. Ele quase pulou da poltrona e percebeu alguns raios de sol entrando pelas frestas da janela. Já tinha amanhecido e quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou para Scarlett, viu que ela estava sentada na cama, olhando para ele furiosa.

" Rhett, o quê você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou rosnando com raiva.


	77. Sem Escolha

Capítulo 77 : Sem escolha

Após mais uma noite cheia de pesadelos, delírios e febre alta, Scarlett acordou se sentindo fisicamente mais forte. Totalmente enrolada nos cobertores, ela percebeu que já era de manhã, pois os raios de sol entravam pelas frestas das janelas do quarto e chegavam a iluminar a sua cama, onde também podia escutar o barulho dos pássaros que cantavam alegremente do lado de fora. Ainda deitada, ela sentiu uma sensação estranha. Seu coração bateu mais forte quase explodindo dentro do peito, quando ela respirou mais profundamente e sentiu um cheiro de perfume familiar. Um cheiro masculino, misturado com charutos e uísque, um cheiro que ela não sentia há algum tempo. Scarlett arregalou os olhos e por alguns segundos ficou paralisada._" Esse cheiro...não pode ser!"_ ela pensou angustiada. Tremendo bastante, ela correu para sentar-se no colchão macio, aproveitando a força extra com a qual acordou naquela manhã e avistou Rhett Butler deitado na poltrona em frente a cama dela, dormindo. _" Rhett? Ah, não! Droga! Como ele conseguiu me encontrar? Minha tia fofoqueira não segurou a língua dentro da boca e correu para contar pra ele onde eu estava! Também, o quê eu podia esperar de minha tia Eulalie?"_ Scarlett pensou com raiva. A última coisa que ela queria era que o marido a encontrasse naquele estado lastimável em que estava : doente, frágil e indefesa. _"Agora, ele terá mais motivos para zombar de mim."_ Scarlett lamentou consigo mesma.

Olhando para o homem que ela tanto amava, segurou as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair. Por alguns segundos chegou a pensar que ele podia realmente se importar com ela, mesmo que fosse apenas um pouco, mas logo se lembrou do baile de Santa Cecília, da humilhação que passou, dele dançando alegremente com Anne Hampton na frente de todos, e chegou a triste conclusão que Rhett estava ali apenas para cumprir com o seu papel de marido. Provavelmente a senhora Eleanor tinha obrigado o filho a sair para procurá-la. Ela não queria vê-lo e não iria aceitar de jeito nenhum voltar para a mansão dos Butlers com ele. Criando uma força interior inabalável alimentada pela raiva e dor que sentia, ela gritou chamando por ele e rosnando com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

"Rhett Rhett!"

Rhett Butler acordou praticamente pulando da poltrona, assustado. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver sua esposa nervosa olhando para ele. Os olhos verdes de Scarlett brilhavam de raiva e dor.

" Rhett! O quê você está fazendo aqui?!"

Rhett respirou profundamente, procurando manter a calma. Ele sabia que o reencontro entre os dois não iria ser fácil. Scarlett estava com muita raiva dele e com razão. Durante, alguns segundos os olhos negros de Rhett permaneceram fixados nos olhos verdes de sua esposa e ambos não conseguiram dizer uma única palavra. Ele queria correr para abraçá-la e apertá-la em seus braços fortes, mas não conseguiu se mexer. O olhar penetrante e raivoso de Scarlett o paralisou e o emudeceu.

Um acesso de tosse tomou conta de Scarlett, tirando Rhett do transe em que ele se encontrava. Ela começou a tossir forte e várias vezes, fazendo com que Rhett corresse em sua direção para ajudá-la.

" Scarlett..." ele murmurou preocupado se aproximando dela, mas Scarlett se encolheu em sua cama e antes que ele pudesse tocá-la, ela gritou procurando por ar.

" Não se atreva a encostar em mim!"

Rhett recuou quando viu sua esposa encolhida no outro canto da cama, olhando para ele com raiva e ao mesmo tempo apavorada, recusando o toque de sua mão. Ela tremia muito e se segurava para não chorar. Ela não precisava da piedade dele, apenas queria que Rhett sumisse de sua frente.

" Scarlett... não faça isso... me deixe cuidar de você..." Rhett pediu docemente ao mesmo tempo triste com a recusa de sua esposa.

" Por quê você veio? Vá embora, capitão Butler! Eu não quero você aqui!" Scarlett ordenou de forma ríspida. " Eu não preciso de você !"

" Scarlett, eu sou seu marido, e você precisa de mim, ainda que esteja com raiva, eu estou aqui e daqui não vou sair sem você !" Rhett disse sério, se segurando para não chorar na frente dela. " Você está doente e..."

" Eu não preciso de sua piedade! Minha tia está cuidando de mim! Vá embora e me deixe em paz! Você não precisa mais fingir ser o marido perfeito e preocupado, logo que eu melhorar, vou embora dessa cidade pra sempre! " Scarlett retrucou rosnando. Ela não podia fraquejar. Rhett não a amava e ela acreditava totalmente nisso. Ele estava ali por obrigação e pena . Scarlett empinou o nariz e segurou mais uma vez as lágrimas, ainda que estivesse com o coração destroçado, ela nunca daria o gosto de chorar na frente dele.

" Scarlett, eu não estou aqui por piedade ou obrigação...eu estou desesperado, você não consegue ver? "

" Eu vi o seu desespero durante o baile me expondo ao ridículo na frente de todos..." Scarlett zombou fracamente e tossiu forte mais uma vez.

" Sobre o baile, nós vamos conversar, mas em casa, com calma, eu sei que te devo muitas explicações e ..."

" Não quero saber de suas explicações, capitão Butler! Apenas quero que você vá embora! E se você realmente quiser me ajudar: traga os meus filhos pra cá e depois suma! " Scarlett gritou ainda mais nervosa.

" Não! Você vai voltar pra casa comigo ! Eu sou o seu marido e pela lei você me deve obediência ! " Rhett levantou a voz totalmente decidido.

" A lei...pela lei eu tenho que te obedecer, e aguentar as suas humilhações e zombarias calada..." Scarlett disse com ironia.

" Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...não foi dessa forma...eu quero cuidar de você, eu..." Rhett pela primeira vez se sentia desarmado e vulnerável perante Scarlett e não conseguia usar as palavras certas como sempre tinha feito na presença dela.

" Não preciso dos seus cuidados. Vá embora, Rhett. Você já foi muito mal pra mim...apenas vá embora..." Scarlett pediu angustiada e ao mesmo tempo conformada com aquele casamento que não tinha mais conserto.

Eulalie entrou no quarto e encontrou, Scarlett encolhida em um canto da cama e Rhett de pé do outro lado olhando para a esposa, totalmente nervoso e desesperado. Ambos, olharam para ela e Scarlett a acusou.

" Eu confiei em você, sua fofoqueira! E você só esperou eu dormir para correr atrás desse canalha, contar onde eu estava!"

" Scarlett, não foi nada disso...não foi bem assim..." Eulalie chorou desesperada.

"Scarlett! Tenha mais respeito com a sua tia! Fui eu quem descobri que você estava aqui! " Rhett disse ríspido , estufando o peito forte, tomando uma postura firme, que fez Scarlett se encolher ainda mais.

" Scarlett, eu não pude mentir pra ele...eu não consegui...ele estava tão desesperado quando apareceu aqui na noite passada..." Eulalie ainda tentava se explicar.

" Desesperado!? Tia, ele me odeia! E fez questão de mostrar isso para toda Charleston, inclusive pra você! " Scarlett retrucou chorosa como uma criança.

" Pare com essa birra infantil, Scarlett! " Rhett ordenou com raiva. " Está colocando a sua tia no meio de um problema que é só nosso! Obrigou-a a te esconder aqui e deixou a minha mãe, as crianças, a minha irmã e eu mortos de preocupação!"

" Você estava preocupado, Rhett? E espera que eu acredite nisso? Nunca fui uma tola e não será agora que irei me tornar uma!" Scarlett gritou, mas logo o ar fugiu novamente, deixando-a ofegante.

" Scarlett, querida, por favor, não fique tão nervosa, você está doente e..." Eulalie tentou acalmá-la.

" Eu falei pra você, tia Eulalie, que iria morrer se encontrasse com esse homem na minha frente!"

" Scarlett, eu sinto muito, eu..." Eulalie lamentou.

" Pare de torturar a sua tia, Scarlett! Você vai pra casa comigo, e lá, nós vamos conversar e nos acertar e eu vou cuidar de você! " Rhett aumentou novamente o tom de voz nervoso.

" Nunca! Daqui eu não saio, capitão Butler!"

" Ah, mas sai, e junto comigo, senhora Butler!"

" Capitão Butler, não seria melhor, Scarlett ficar aqui por enquanto, até ela ficar melhor ou menos nervosa?" Eulalie pediu.

" Não, senhora Eulalie. O lugar de minha esposa é ao meu lado e é assim que vai ser." Rhett disse categoricamente e foi em direção de Scarlett com passos firmes, que se encolheu ainda mais, procurando uma forma de fugir.

" Venha cá. " disse Rhett segurando o braço frágil de Scarlett e puxando-a em direção dele.

" Não! Me solta, seu canalha! " Scarlett gritou se debatendo nos braços dele.

Rhett ignorou os protestos de sua esposa e pegou-a no colo, como se ela fosse uma criança. Scarlett continuou se debatendo, ainda que inutilmente, pois Rhett sempre foi muito mais forte do que ela. Eulalie assistia aquela cena completamente chocada, e por um momento se arrependeu profundamente por ter revelado onde sua sobrinha estava.

" Capitão Butler, ela está doente e está só de camisola, não é um bom momento para o senhor levá-la..."

" Não se preocupe, senhora Eulalie. Corn já está esperando por nós lá fora. Eu ordenei que ele voltasse pra cá logo que amanhecesse. Ela vai comigo, não vou deixá-la aqui, eu preciso dela! " Rhett confessou.

Após ouvir as últimas palavras de Rhett, Scarlett parou de se debater ainda tentando assimilar o que ele tinha dito. Sem forças para continuar lutando e sem escolha, ela deixou-se cair nos braços dele e não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas : chorou copiosamente contra o peito largo e musculoso, como uma criança. Rhett apertou-a ainda mais forte contra o seu corpo e beijou carinhosamente a testa dela e naquele momento, ele se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, por ter reencontrado a sua esposa viva e por ela estar em seus braços. Rhett conseguiu sentir a dificuldade que Scarlett fazia para respirar e percebeu que tinha que levá-la rapidamente para a casa de sua mãe para que ela pudesse descansar. Eulalie, vendo que sua sobrinha estava mais calma nos braços do marido, ainda que chorando um pouco, correu para pegar um cobertor. Ela colocou-o sobre Scarlett, cobrindo-a completamente, e foi separar os remédios para que Rhett pudesse levá-los com ele.

Rhett saiu da casa de Eulalie com Scarlett nos braços, e Corn correu para abrir a porta da carruagem para o seu patrão. Ele entrou na carruagem e continuou com a esposa em seu colo e seus braços. Completamente exausto e preocupado, Rhett apertou Scarlett mais uma vez contra si e arrumou o cobertor que a envolvia, para não deixar nenhuma parte de seu corpo frágil descoberto. Eulalie foi até a janela da carruagem e entregou para Rhett um pequeno pacote, onde estavam os remédios de Scarlett. Mais uma vez, ela pediu perdão por ter escondido Scarlett e pediu também que ele cuidasse de sua sobrinha. Rhett prometeu enviar notícias sobre Scarlett para ela e ambos se despediram seguindo seus caminhos.

Scarlett chorou e chorou bastante agarrada ao marido. Ela chorou de dor, de raiva, de alivio, de medo. Chorou por se sentir tão vulnerável. Rhett não disse nada, deixou ela chorar a vontade. Uma vez ou outra, ele não aguentava e enchia a testa dela com beijos suaves. Scarlett chorou silenciosamente até dormir nos braços dele. Ela adormeceu sentindo o seu cheiro masculino de charuto com uísque, sentindo sua mão forte acariciando seus cabelos negros. Rhett murmurava palavras de conforto e carinho que ela não conseguiu entender, mas que soaram como melodias ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela relaxasse e abaixasse a guarda enquanto a carruagem seguia a toda velocidade em direção da mansão dos Butlers.


	78. Novamente na Mansão dos Butlers

Capítulo 78: Novamente na Mansão dos Butlers

Quando Scarlett acordou, ela percebeu rapidamente que estava em sua cama no quarto da casa de Eleanor. Sua última lembrança, foi Rhett tirando-a da casa de sua tia Eulalie praticamente a força. Ela lutou bastante para sair dos braços dele, mas quando o ouviu dizer que ele precisava dela, desistiu e se rendeu, chorando muito. Ela queria acreditar que Rhett realmente precisava dela, mas após o baile de Santa Cecília, não conseguia acreditar em qualquer palavra que ele pudesse lhe dizer. Rhett devia ter dito aquilo para que sua tia Eulalie ficasse tranquila e achasse que ela iria estar bem ao lado do marido, para mostrar que era um marido dedicado ou por qualquer outra razão que Scarlett desconhecia. O que ela tinha certeza, era que aquelas palavras do marido não eram verdadeiras. Tanto, que logo, percebeu que Rhett não estava no quarto. Mais uma vez, ele tinha deixado-a sozinha e sumido.

" Mamãe? "

Scarlett ouviu a voz de seu filho Wade. Ela se esforçou para sentar-se na cama e viu Wade levantar-se da poltrona e correr para perto dela.

" Wade, meu filho." Scarlett disse com uma voz fraca.

" Mamãe, permaneça deitada, não precisa se levantar..." Wade pediu carinhosamente, sentando na cama ao lado de Scarlett. Ele queria abraçá-la, dizer que ficou preocupado e que quase enlouqueceu por ela ter sumido, mas o medo voltou a abatê-lo. Ele ainda tinha medo de mostrar seus sentimentos mais profundos para a mãe. Scarlett percebeu e estendeu os braços para ele, pedindo um abraço. Wade ainda relutou um pouco, mas correu para abraçá-la.

" Meu filho...quanta falta eu senti de você!" Scarlett confessou com sinceridade.

" Mamãe, eu fiquei tão desesperado!" Wade disse com voz chorosa, enquanto abraçava Scarlett.

" Não vá chorar! Não quero ver você chorando." Scarlett pediu impaciente. " Você tem que ser forte sempre, meu filho. Já está um rapaz! Não quero ver você chorando como uma menina."

" Mas, mamãe...e se você me deixar? "

" Não vou te deixar! Eu sempre fui forte e vou ficar bem! Agora, vá até a cozinha e me traga algo para comer, estou morrendo de fome."

Wade sorriu se soltando dos braços da mãe. Scarlett tossiu um pouco e sentiu novamente aquela falta de ar tão familiar durante aqueles dias.

" Eu já volto, mamãe. Vou trazer bastante comida pra você."

Scarlett sorriu para o menino e Wade saiu correndo do quarto, encontrando Rosemary no corredor.

" Tia, a mamãe acordou e está pedindo comida."

" Oh, Graças á Deus, Wade. Vá até a cozinha e peça para Nany trazer uma bandeja com comida para Scarlett e não esqueça de avisar a sua avó e a sua irmã que sua mãe acordou. Eu vou ficar com ela. " Rosemary disse alegremente e respirando aliviada.

Rosemary entrou no quarto calmamente, procurando manter a calma, mas logo que viu Scarlett olhar pra ela, não aguentou e começou á chorar.

" Scarlett..." ela murmurou.

" Por favor, Rosemary, não chore. Eu estou bem, eu vou ficar bem." Scarlett pediu.

Rosemary correu para abraçar a cunhada.

" Me perdoe, Scarlett, eu devia ter dado uma surra na Anne Hampton. " ela lamentou, fazendo Scarlett rir um pouco. Rosemary gostava muito dela e Scarlett sabia disso. Rosemary sentia um amor tão grande por Scarlett que fez Scarlett lamentar o fato de Rhett não sentir aquele mesmo amor que sua irmã sentia por ela.

" Eu queria tanto que Rhett sentisse o mesmo amor que você sente por mim, minha querida cunhada." Scarlett desabafou assim que parou de rir.

Logo, Eleanor entrou no quarto seguida por Nany que carregava uma bandeja cheia de comida.

" Solte a Scarlett, minha filha, pois eu também quero abraçá-la." Eleanor pediu impaciente.

Rosemary se afastou de Scarlett dando lugar á sua mãe, que abraçou a nora com bastante carinho.

" Minha filha, eu estou tão feliz por você estar de volta. Eu vou cuidar de você e ficará boa logo."

" Obrigada, senhora Eleanor. Me perdoe por ter me escondido, eu apenas precisava fugir dele."

" Eu sei, minha filha, eu te entendo completamente." disse Eleanor se soltando dos braços de Scarlett e passando a mão carinhosamente em seu rosto.

" Senhora Eleanor, me promete, que não vai deixar Rhett chegar perto de mim, eu não quero vê-lo. "

" Scarlett, ele está tão arrependido de tudo, ele sofreu tanto..."

" Só me promete que não vai deixá-lo chegar perto de mim. Ele já me fez muito mal, por favor!" Scarlett praticamente implorou, ignorando as últimas palavras de sua sogra.

" Scarlett, vai ser muito difícil afastar Rhett de você. Ele não vai aceitar. Rhett só não está aqui, porque ele foi até o Doutor Stuart para saber mais sobre a sua doença e o tratamento para você ficar boa. Quando ele voltar, vai querer te ver e vai querer ficar do seu lado."

" Eu não quero. Ele vai é me deixar mais doente. Por favor, senhora Eleanor..."

" Eu prometo que farei o possível para mantê-lo longe de você, minha filha." Eleanor suspirou tristemente. Ela era uma das pessoas que mais queriam que Rhett e Scarlett ficassem juntos, e agora percebeu que isso estava longe de acontecer. Os dois se amavam profundamente e não conseguiam se acertar.

Scarlett respirou aliviada. Ela estava fraca, doente e vulnerável. Não iria conseguir suportar as humilhações de Rhett, suas zombarias, ou o pior de tudo: sua piedade. Ela queria distância dele. Scarlett olhou para a bandeja com comida, completamente faminta. Mas, antes que começasse á comer, Wade e Ella apareceram na porta do quarto junto com Prissy.

" Oh, Dona Scarlett, ocê acordô e está bem meió."

" Estou bem, Prissy. Graças á Deus."

" Mamãe!" Ella gritou chorando e correu para o colo de Scarlett.

Scarlett pensou em gritar com a filha, pois seus gritos estridentes, incomodaram o seus ouvidos, mas vendo que estava rodeada pela família Butler e que a filha estava totalmente desesperada, abaixou a guarda e deixou com que a menina chorasse e viesse para o seu colo.

" Ella, não precisa gritar e chorar desse jeito. Eu estou aqui e estou bem. Assim, você me deixa nervosa." Scarlett reclamou procurando manter a calma.

" Mamãe! Mamãe! Eu tive tanto medo! " Ella disse ainda chorando e soluçando no colo de Scarlett.

" Pois não precisa mais ter medo. Eu estou aqui e estou muito melhor."

" Ella, querida, deixe a sua mãe comer um pouco, pois ela acordou com muita fome." Eleanor pediu carinhosamente.

" Vamos, Ella, vamos para o quarto! " ordenou Wade. " Depois que mamãe comer, nós voltamos aqui."

Ella soltou Scarlett e enxugou as lágrimas, seguindo o irmão e Prissy para fora do quarto.

" Ella consegue me deixar louca com todo esse escândalo que ela faz. Eu não tenho paciência." Scarlett desabafou, enquanto Nany colocava a bandeja em cima de seu colo.

" Ella é apenas uma criança, minha filha, ela vai mudar." disse Eleanor.

" Eu espero que sim, senhora Eleanor." disse Scarlett antes de dar a primeira garfada na comida que parecia saborosa.


	79. Ela precisa de um tempo

Capítulo 79: Ela precisa de um tempo

Durante todo o caminho de volta para a casa de sua mãe, sentado no banco macio e estofado de sua carruagem, Rhett se lembrou da conversa que teve com o Doutor Stuart sobre a doença de Scarlett. Ele estava angustiado, desesperado e conversar com o doutor não ajudou em nada á aliviar a sua dor. O Doutor Stuart foi bem sincero com ele, em relação ao quadro clinico de sua esposa, e Rhett conseguia lembrar de suas palavras objetivas e duras com o coração totalmente moído.

_" È grave, capitão Butler. Ela ainda corre risco de vida. Eu não posso esconder isso do senhor." disse o médico sem rodeios._

_" Mas, minha esposa sempre foi tão forte!" Rhett exclamou inconformado._

_" O fato da senhora Butler ter uma saúde boa, pode ajudar em uma recuperação, mas isso não tira a gravidade da doença. Sua esposa está fraca, com um quadro de anemia bastante acentuado e para piorar está apresentando pneumonia. O caso é realmente delicado."_

_" Doutor Stuart, o quê podemos fazer? Eu pago, dou tudo que tenho para o senhor salvar Scarlett! Só me diga o quê fazer e quanto o senhor quer?"_

_" Capitão Butler, em relação aos meus honorários, acertaremos depois. Prometo ao senhor, que sua esposa será submetida ao melhor tratamento médico dessa cidade. Tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para curá-la, eu farei, mas o senhor e sua família também precisam ajudar. A senhora Butler precisa de uma dieta rica em ferro, ela precisa tomar os remédios nos horários certos, precisa de repouso absoluto e não pode ficar passando nervoso. Vou aparecer em sua casa, três vezes por dia, para examiná-la e estou totalmente disponível para o senhor, caso ocorra alguma emergência. Durante alguns dias, sua esposa pode ainda apresentar febre alta e delírios, mas conforme o tratamento for progredindo esse quadro irá desaparecer. Ela precisa de uma alimentação correta, tomar os remédios prescritos e de bastante paciência e apoio. Com isso, tem grandes chances de ficar totalmente curada."_

Rhett respirou profundamente e segurou as lágrimas. Por culpa dele, Scarlett estava naquele estado. Agora, ela achava que ele sentia pena e obrigação em relação á ela. Scarlett estava magoada e ele sabia que ela tinha toda a razão de estar. Mas, ele iria arrumar algum jeito de mostrar que não era nada daquilo. Que tudo que ele sentia por ela, era um amor profundo, desesperado e incurável.

Quando Rhett chegou em casa, desceu rapidamente da carruagem e correu para ver Scarlett. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, mas parou para respirar ao encontrar a sua mãe no corredor.

" Oi, mamãe! "

" Rhett, eu estava aqui esperando por você, meu filho."

" Scarlett! Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?" Rhett perguntou desesperado.

" Calma, meu filho. Scarlett está bem. Ela acordou e comeu bastante." disse Eleanor tentando tranquilizá-lo.

" Eu vou vê-la." disse Rhett seguindo em frente.

" Não, filho. Nós precisamos conversar." disse Eleanor segurando o braço dele, fazendo-o parar. " Vamos para a biblioteca, temos um assunto muito sério para tratar."

Rhett olhou para a sua mãe desconfiado. Ele estranhou muito o fato de sua mãe querer conversar em privado com ele. Tinha alguma coisa errada. Mesmo assim, Rhett seguiu Eleanor sem dizer absolutamente nada.

Quando entraram na biblioteca, Eleanor correu para trancar a porta e olhou para Rhett com um olhar triste e angustiado.

" O quê aconteceu, mamãe? Diga logo!" Rhett pediu já ficando nervoso.

Eleanor olhou pra ele totalmente triste. Ela tinha um pedido á fazer. Algo que ela prometeu para Scarlett, mas que ia contra a sua vontade, pois ela sabia o quanto seu filho amava e estava preocupado com sua esposa.

" Filho, vai ser muito duro te dizer isso, mas tenho um pedido para fazer e espero que você concorde comigo, por favor."

" Diga logo, mamãe. A senhora já está me deixando nervoso. O quê aconteceu?"

" Rhett... por favor, fique longe de Scarlett."

" O quê?" Rhett perguntou, fingindo não entender o absurdo que sua mãe tinha acabado de pedir.

" Rhett, me perdoe, meu filho, mas eu preciso que você fique longe de Scarlett."

" Mamãe, a senhora tem noção do que está me pedindo? Eu nunca vou aceitar isso!" Rhett disse sem conseguir esconder sua irritação. " Ela é minha esposa, e o meu lugar é ao seu lado!"

" Rhett, ela precisa de um tempo. Scarlett está doente, magoada e nervosa. Pelo menos, por enquanto, vamos deixá-la á vontade."

" Foi ela quem te pediu isso, mamãe?" Rhett perguntou irritado e magoado.

" Foi sim, meu filho. Scarlett está muito magoada e está com medo de ficar ainda mais doente se ver você na frente dela. Ela me fez prometer que te manteria longe." Eleanor confessou bastante triste.

" Como ela pode, me afastar assim!? " Rhett perguntou rosnando com raiva. " Eu quero cuidar dela, mamãe, porque eu sou louco por essa mulher e ela me afasta com suas birras infantis!"

" Calma, meu filho. Isso será por pouco tempo, é só até Scarlett se fortalecer um pouco e então vocês dois poderão conversar. Ela está magoada, por causa do baile e de tudo que ela passou, mas ela te ama, eu sei disso, consigo ver em seus olhos. Scarlett te ama tanto quanto você a ama, Rhett."

" Ela precisa de mim, mamãe e eu preciso dela! " Rhett desabafou se jogando na poltrona de frente a lareira. " Como vou aguentar estar na mesma casa que ela, preocupado, desesperado, sabendo que ela está doente, que precisa de cuidados especiais e não poder chegar perto dela? Como?"

" Eu sei que vai ser muito difícil, filho. Mas, faça esse esforço por ela. Para que Scarlett não fique nervosa e possa ficar curada mais rápido. Você não sabe o quanto está sendo duro pra mim te pedir isso, Rhett. Eu sou a pessoa que mais quer que vocês fiquem juntos e felizes, pois amor que vocês dois sentem um pelo outro é difícil de encontrar nesse mundo."

Rhett abaixou a cabeça, totalmente desolado. Ele esperava ter uma conversa com Scarlett o mais rápido possível e explicar que ele foi um tolo ciumento durante o baile. Confessar todo o amor que ele sentia por ela, e agora, isso estava distante de acontecer. Scarlett não o queria perto dela. Ele podia negar aquele pedido de sua mãe, sair daquela biblioteca e invadir o quarto de Scarlett para obrigá-la á escutá-lo, mas logo se lembrou das palavras do doutor Stuart e percebeu que sua mãe tinha razão. Scarlett não podia passar nervoso. Ela ainda corria risco de vida e precisava de repouso absoluto e tranquilidade. Ele não tinha outra saída, senão aceitar. Por todo o amor que ele sentia por ela, tinha que aceitar.

" Rhett, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela. Scarlett é uma filha pra mim. Vou cuidar dela como se estivesse cuidando de Rosemary."

" Mamãe, me prometa que se Scarlett precisar de mim..."

" Eu vou correndo te chamar. E logo que ela melhorar, vocês vão poder conversar e tenho certeza de que tudo ficará bem." disse Eleanor com lágrimas nos olhos, por ver o sofrimento de seu filho.

" Eu quero tanto acreditar nisso, mamãe." Rhett desabafou como um menino triste e abandonado.

" Tudo vai ficar bem, meu filho. Tudo irá se resolver na hora certa."

Eleanor abraçou Rhett e deu um beijo na testa dele. Logo, ela saiu da biblioteca deixando-o sozinho. Ele não perdeu tempo e começou á beber. Ficar sem ver Scarlett, sem falar com ela, sem poder explicar sobre o baile de Santa Cecília, sem poder cuidar dela e pedir-lhe perdão iria matá-lo por dentro. Rhett abaixou a cabeça, com o copo de uísque na mão e chorou bastante, sem medo de que alguém pudesse ouvir os seus soluços altos.

Rhett Butler ficou um bom tempo trancado na biblioteca bebendo. Ele chorou tanto, que não tinha mais lágrimas para soltar. Passou horas se lembrando de Scarlett. Lembrou-se de suas tórridas e felizes noites de paixão, quando sua esposa deitava a cabeça em seu peito musculoso, após o desgaste de seus corpos, e ele acariciava seus cabelos negros e sedosos, enquanto ela arranhava carinhosamente o seu peito nu, completamente cansada e satisfeita. Naqueles momentos tão íntimos, Rhett se sentiu no céu. Ele imaginou que se o paraíso realmente existia, era ao lado de Scarlett, fazendo amor com ela, tendo-a deitada em seus braços. O jeito que aquela menina atrevida extraiu prazer do corpo dele durante aquelas noites tão quentes, deixou-o ainda mais apaixonado e doido por ela. Ter Scarlett nos braços, totalmente entregue e apaixonada, querendo matá-lo de tanto prazer era muito mais do que Rhett tinha pedido á Deus. Ele sempre soube que ela nunca foi uma dama de verdade, e sentia-se muito mais feliz por ela ser diferente. Scarlett tinha uma falsa timidez e um falso pudor. Ela na verdade, era quente, ousada, selvagem, a mulher perfeita para ele passar o resto da vida ao lado. Lembrou-se daqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, angustiados e ansiosos e daquela voz doce, perguntando se ele ainda a amava após fazerem amor. Agora, por culpa dele, Scarlett queria distância. Rhett se sentia um monstro, um verme. Ele queria tanto estar perto dela, cuidando exclusivamente dela, e estava sendo obrigado á ficar longe, ainda que estivessem na mesma casa. Perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos e lembranças, Rhett não percebeu a entrada de Rosemary na biblioteca.

" Rhett?" Rosemary chamou, encostada na porta.

Quando Rosemary viu o estado em que seu irmão estava, ela quase chorou. Ela foi muito dura com ele, quando Scarlett desapareceu. Eles brigaram e ela disse coisas horríveis para Rhett. Rosemary estava arrependida, e após a sua mãe contar a triste conversa que teve com seu irmão, ela decidiu que era o momento de ir atrás dele, pedir-lhe desculpas.

" Rhett?" Rosemary chamou novamente após seu irmão ignorá-la.

Rhett levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela, sem vergonha de mostrar o seu rosto contorcido pela dor. Rosemary ficou chocada quando viu que Rhett estava embriagado e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

" Oh, Rhett, meu irmão!" disse Rosemary com pena fechando a porta atrás de si.

" O quê você quer, Rosemary?" perguntou Rhett virando na boca o restante do copo de uísque que tinha nas mãos.

" Rhett, por favor, me perdoe! Eu fui tão dura e incompreensível com você! Por favor, me perdoe, meu irmão." Rosemary implorou ajoelhando de frente para ele e apoiando-se delicadamente em seus joelhos.

" Esqueça, Rosemary. Eu não estou bravo com você. Na verdade, você tem toda a razão. Eu não sirvo para ser marido de ninguém..."

" Não diga isso, Rhett. Você é um bom homem e ama Scarlett de verdade. Não leve á sério as besteiras que eu disse. Fui muito cruel com você. Por favor, me perdoe!"

" Tudo bem, Rosemary. Está tudo bem. Eu sempre vou te amar, você será sempre a minha irmãzinha favorita."

" Rhett, eu sou a sua única irmã!"

" È verdade." Rhett riu fracamente e fez Rosemary rir também.

" Vim aqui também para te falar sobre Scarlett."

" Ela perguntou por mim? Me chamou? Falou alguma coisa?" Rhett perguntou ansioso.

" Não. Scarlett está dormindo. Ela teve febre alta novamente e..."

" E ninguém veio aqui me avisar!" Rhett reclamou furioso.

" Calma, Rhett. Ela está bem. Logo que a febre veio, a mamãe conseguiu baixá-la rapidamente, por isso não viémos incomodá-lo."

" Eu quero saber de tudo Rosemary! Já que não posso vê-la, entendeu?"

" Eu sei, Rhett. Acho que a mamãe iria te contar depois, ela ainda está no quarto observando Scarlett dormir. Mas, eu vim aqui, porque quero te ajudar a ver Scarlett."

" Eu não posso, Rosemary. Scarlett não quer me ver. Eu prometi para a mamãe e eu não quero que Scarlett fique pior, já basta tudo que eu fiz."

" Claro que você poderá vê-la, Rhett. E eu vou ajudar. Mamãe e Scarlett não precisam saber de nada."

" Como assim, Rosemary?"

" Eu vou te ajudar á ver Scarlett de madrugada, quando todos estiverem dormindo, inclusive ela."

" Sempre terá alguém no quarto vigiando-a, Rosemary." Rhett disse desanimado.

" Eu sei, mas já tenho um plano. Nós decidimos que vamos intercalar as noites cuidando de Scarlett. Uma noite será a mamãe quem irá ficar no quarto, na outra noite serei eu e depois Nany e assim sucessivamente. Quando for a mamãe e Nany, eu vou chamá-las no meu quarto deixando o quarto de Scarlett livre para você entrar e vê-la rapidamente. Vou fingir que tive um pesadelo, ou que preciso de água, sei lá, eu dou um jeito."

" Nossa, Rosemary. Não sabia que você era tão mentirosa." Rhett riu admirado com a inteligência de sua irmã.

" Eu não sou mentirosa, mas nesse caso vou abrir uma exceção. Mas, continuando aquilo que eu estava falando : quando for a noite em que eu estiver cuidando de Scarlett, você poderá ficar a noite toda comigo, sem ninguém saber. Você só vai sair se perceber que Scarlett está acordando. Nesse caso, eu vou fazer questão de te expulsar do quarto, tudo bem?"

" Rosemary, o quê seria de mim sem você?" Rhett disse animado, abraçando fortemente a sua irmã.

" Então estamos combinados. Ninguém vai saber de nada e você vai conseguir ver Scarlett todos os dias. Fale a verdade, Rhett: eu sou um gênio, não sou?" disse Rosemary sorrindo e feliz por ver Rhett sorrindo também.

" Você é um anjo, Rosemary! Você é um anjo!" aplaudiu Rhett dando um beijo carinhoso na testa de sua irmã.


	80. O plano entra em ação

Capítulo 80: O plano entra em ação

Naquela mesma noite, após Eleanor conversar com Rhett novamente, para informá-lo sobre o estado de saúde de Scarlett, ele aguardou ansiosamente em seu quarto o sinal de Rosemary para que ele pudesse ver a sua esposa. Ficou combinado que Eleanor iria cuidar de Scarlett durante a noite, então, sua irmã teria que simular alguma coisa para atrair sua mãe até o quarto dela. Eram duas da manhã, quando Rhett escutou os gritos de Rosemary. Ele levantou-se da cama correndo e ficou de prontidão na porta do quarto, esperando sua mãe sair do quarto de Scarlett para que ele pudesse entrar lá. Rhett sabia que Rosemary estava simulando um pesadelo. Ele conseguia escutar os gritos da irmã e não demorou muito para que ele escutasse a porta do quarto de Scarlett abrir e passos apressados no corredor.

Rhett abriu a porta de seu quarto cuidadosamente e correu para o quarto de Scarlett. Quando ele entrou, reparou que tinham castiçais com velas acesas perto da cama, onde sua esposa dormia um sono profundo. Aproximando-se dela, ele ficou maravilhado quando a viu, ali, enrolada nos cobertores, tão pequena e frágil, iluminada pela luz das velas. Rhett procurou não fazer nenhum barulho. Ele tinha pouco tempo e sabia que dentro de poucos minutos teria que voltar para o seu quarto.

Rhett ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e acariciou os cabelos de Scarlett. Beijou a testa dela e permaneceu ali, olhando para ela com o nariz grudado em seu rosto, sentindo o seu cheiro. Ele que tinha feito de tudo para esquecê-la, agora estava ainda mais apaixonado e não sabia como lidar com esse sentimento tão forte. Rhett sempre amou Scarlett demais, mas ultimamente aquilo que ele sempre sentiu aumentou em proporções assombrosas. Às vezes, Rhett tinha medo daquele sentimento. Ele tinha jurado que seus sentimentos foram enterrados junto com Bonnie, mas no fundo de seu coração, Rhett sempre soube que aquilo era mentira.

Olhando para o rosto da esposa, estando tão perto dela, por aqueles poucos instantes e aliviado por ver que ela estava bem, ele se declarou, murmurando baixinho, sabendo que ela não podia ouvi-lo.

" Minha menina atrevida, minha querida, minha Scarlett, eu te amo tanto..."

Logo ele escutou a porta do quarto de Rosemary abrir e levantou-se correndo. Conseguiu sair do quarto de sua esposa rapidamente sem ser visto.

Na manhã seguinte, Scarlett acordou sentindo-se estranha. Ela tinha sonhado com Rhett. Em seu sonho, ele confessou que a amava muito e lhe deu muitos beijos apaixonados. Ela lamentou por aquilo não ser real. Rhett até aquele momento, não lutou para tentar vê-la. Ela tinha proibido o marido de chegar perto dela, mas achou que Rhett não iria aceitar, imaginou por um instante que seu marido iria fazer qualquer coisa para estar ali, ao lado dela. Agora, ela chegou a triste conclusão, que Rhett não fazia questão de estar por perto. Scarlett não aguentou e começou a chorar, atraindo a atenção de Eleanor que estava sentada na poltrona dormindo um pouco.

" Oh, minha querida. O quê aconteceu? Teve outro pesadelo? " Eleanor perguntou carinhosamente assim que abraçou Scarlett.

" Não aconteceu nada, senhora Eleanor. Esse é o problema: não aconteceu nada." Scarlett soluçou ainda mais nos braços de sua sogra.

" Vai ficar tudo bem, minha querida. Logo, você estará curada."

" Eu quero ir pra casa, quero ir pra Tara. Sinto falta de Mammy." Scarlett desabafou, deixando Eleanor triste por saber que ela na verdade não queria estar ali.

" Minha filha,você precisa repousar. Assim que estiver curada, poderá ir para Tara e ver Mammy novamente, mas agora, precisa se fortalecer."

Rhett permaneceu durante a maior parte do dia, em seu quarto, esperando qualquer sinal de que Scarlett quisesse vê-lo. Se ela chamasse por ele, Rhett sabia que não iria conseguir cumprir com o acordo e iria sair correndo para ficar ao lado dela. Mas, até aquele momento, ela não tinha dado qualquer sinal de que sentia a falta dele ou que precisava dele para alguma coisa. A última vez que Scarlett chamou por ele, foi na casa de Eulalie, durante mais um ataque de febre, que Rhett conseguiu baixar rapidamente. Aquela espera estava torturando-o cada vez mais.

Ainda no inicio daquela manhã, o Dourtor Stuart apareceu para examinar Scarlett, e Rhett esperou-o sair do quarto para perguntar como sua esposa estava. O doutor foi categórico em dizer que Scarlett estava do mesmo jeito e que seu quadro clinico não tinha alterado em nada. Naquele momento, seu estado de saúde era estável.

Scarlett permaneceu a maior parte do dia dormindo, teve febre alta novamente, mas Eleanor conseguiu baixá-la com facilidade. Na hora do almoço, Scarlett foi acordada para comer e tomar os remédios e chás medicinais receitados pelo médico. Ela estava triste, arrasada pelo fato de Rhett não se importar nem um pouco com ela, por até aquele momento, ele não ter feito nada para conseguir vê-la, mas não disse nada. Scarlett não citou o nome dele e nem perguntou onde ele estava. Ela já tinha se conformado que Rhett não a amava e que o seu casamento não tinha mais jeito. Scarlett sentia-se um fardo naquela casa incomodando a todos, ela queria ficar curada rapidamente para ir embora e tentar esquecer Rhett Butler para sempre.

O maior dos temores de Scarlett era que Ross aparecesse por lá. Sempre que ela lembrava do irmão de Rhett tentando possuí-la a força, seu estômago revirava com nojo. Ela ainda tinha muitos pesadelos com aquele homem, pesadelos horríveis e muito reais. Em seu pescoço ainda estava a marca do arranhão que Ross lhe deu no bosque escuro fazendo com que ela perdesse um de seus colares favoritos. Ninguém até aquele momento tinha reparado naquela marca e se repararam não falaram nada. Scarlett decidiu não contar nada sobre aquele episódio terrível para Eleanor. Ela amava demais a sua sogra e queria poupá-la de tamanha decepção. Também não iria contar nada para Rhett, pois Scarlett acreditava que ele seria capaz de achar que ela seduziu o seu irmão e ficar do lado dele. De qualquer forma, Scarlett planejava levar aquele segredo horrível e aquele trauma para o túmulo. Mas, sabia que se Ross tentasse se aproximar dela novamente, ela seria capaz de matá-lo, mesmo naquele momento em que não tinha forças nem para ficar de pé.

Durante toda a tarde, Scarlett permaneceu deitada na cama, acompanhada de seus filhos e Rosemary, que tentaram fazer de tudo para animá-la, sem sucesso. No final da tarde, ela recebeu novamente a visita do doutor Stuart, que receitou mais alguns xaropes. Logo, que começou a escurecer, Scarlett dormiu profundamente, sendo acordada por Eleanor para jantar. Ficou decidido que naquela noite, Rosemary iria cuidar e vigiar Scarlett, e Rhett estava trancado em seu quarto, inquieto e ansioso, só esperando o momento certo para ver a sua esposa novamente.


	81. Como um menino travesso

Capítulo 81: Como um menino travesso

Já tinha passado da meia-noite, quando Rosemary bateu na porta do quarto de Rhett, discretamente. Ele abriu a porta com cuidado e procurou não fazer muito barulho para não acordar as pessoas da casa. Rhett ficou a noite toda esperando o sinal de Rosemary, para que ele pudesse ver a sua esposa novamente. Ele ficou tão ansioso por aquele momento e tão nervoso ao mesmo tempo, que acabou com uma garrafa de uísque e fumou mais charutos do que costumava fumar em uma noite normal.

" Rhett, você já pode vir." Rosemary sussurrou logo que Rhett abriu a porta do quarto.

Rhett não perdeu tempo. Ele esperou por aquele momento o dia todo e estava feliz, por saber que naquela noite era Rosemary quem iria cuidar de Scarlett e com isso, ele iria poder passar horas observando sua esposa. Logo que Rhett e Rosemary entraram no quarto de Scarlett, ela fechou a porta com cuidado e falou para o irmão.

" Procure fazer silêncio e vamos ficar atentos. Qualquer barulho vindo do corredor, você vai precisar se esconder e se Scarlett ameaçar acordar, você vai precisar sair. Tudo bem?"

" Sim, Rosemary. Me sinto como um menino que está indo para cometer uma travessura escondido. Sendo que a única coisa que eu quero é ficar perto dela." Rhett comentou olhando para Scarlett, que estava deitada na cama, dormindo um sono pesado e tranquilo, com carinho. " Mesmo assim, obrigado por tudo minha irmã."

" Nós dois parecemos como duas crianças travessas aprontando escondidos, mas eu estou muito feliz em te ajudar, Rhett. Scarlett não quer te ver porque ela está magoada. Mas, eu sei que no fundo, ela está sentindo terrivelmente a sua falta."

" Eu gostaria muito de acreditar nisso, Rosemary. Se Scarlett chamasse por mim, eu iria invadir esse quarto para ficar com ela, não iria existir acordo nenhum que me manteria afastado. "

" Você a ama muito, não é? " Rosemary perguntou sussurrando.

" Sim. Eu achei que após a morte de Bonnie, eu conseguiria esquecê-la, mas..."

" Eu sei, meu irmão. Vocês só não se acertaram ainda porque são dois teimosos e orgulhosos."

" Nós somos muito parecidos, Rosemary. Somos feitos do mesmo tecido." Rhett sorriu olhando para sua esposa.

" Eu sei. Acho que é por isso que eu gosto tanto dela, Rhett. Quando você veio pra cá com Bonnie, e ela não estava junto, eu senti raiva dela. Achei que você tinha se casado com uma mulher que não valia nada, mas depois que eu conheci Scarlett... eu me encantei totalmente. " assumiu Rosemary.

" Scarlett tem esse poder de causar amor, inveja, ódio e admiração nas pessoas. Ela tem uma paixão pela vida, Rosemary, e não consegue causar indiferença em ninguém que a conhece. Scarlett causa sentimentos fortes, seja para o bem ou para o mal. Ela é marcante, inesquecível e eu sempre soube disso, porque eu sempre vivi isso, desde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez."

" Oh, Rhett. È tão lindo ouvir você falar assim." Rosemary se derreteu.

Rhett foi até a cama de Scarlett, cuidadosamente e ajoelhou-se novamente ao lado dela, como na noite anterior.

" Rhett! O quê você vai fazer? Saia já daí! Você vai acordá-la." Rosemary pediu apavorada, após ver seu irmão chegar tão perto de Scarlett.

" Shhhhhh, Rosemary. Não vou acordá-la. Fiz a mesma coisa ontem. Scarlett está dormindo profundamente, não se preocupe."

Rhett correu para tocar nos cabelos negros de Scarlett e sentir o seu cheiro.

" Rhett! Não toque nela! " Rosemary alertou mais uma vez, assustada.

" Shhhhh, Rosemary. Eu sei até aonde posso ir, tenha calma, por favor." Rhett pediu aborrecido.

" Eu estou com medo de você acordá-la." Rosemary sussurrou com um olhar suplicante.

" Não se preocupe, eu só quero ficar um pouco mais perto dela. Scarlett não vai acordar. Ela não vai perceber nada. Minha esposa dorme como uma pedra, ainda mais agora que ela está doente."

Rosemary ainda estava assustada, mas decidiu acreditar em Rhett. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo e até aonde podia ir e ao mesmo tempo, Rosemary estava morrendo de pena dele. Rhett passou o dia todo esperando por aquele momento, onde poderia ver a sua esposa e apenas se contentar em tocar nos cabelos dela e sentir seu cheiro de águas de rosas e xaropes medicinais. Ela decidiu deixar o seu irmão a vontade.

" Meu amor, minha Scarlett..." ele sussurrou carinhosamente, com sua voz grossa e suave e seu bigode roçou levemente na bochecha dela. Rosemary prendeu a respiração naquele momento e tremeu com medo de Scarlett acordar, mas não disse nada. De qualquer forma, ela sabia que não iria adiantar falar. Rhett sempre foi teimoso.

Scarlett se mexeu e Rhett correu para se afastar. Ela virou de lado na cama, de costas para ele, suspirou e continuou dormindo. Quando Rhett olhou para Rosemary, ela estava branca como um papel.

" Eu te falei Rhett, para não chegar muito perto dela." Rosemary reclamou.

" Ela continua dormindo, não se preocupe, Rosemary. Terei mais cuidado da próxima vez." Rhett sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos brilhantes fazendo com que Rosemary fechasse a cara, ela estava brava com ele.

Rhett passou o restante da noite observando Scarlett dormir, sem que ela percebesse nada. Quando começou á amanhecer, Rosemary o expulsou do quarto. Ele entrou em seu quarto exausto, mas feliz. Passou a noite toda, perto de sua esposa, observando seu sono, vendo sua respiração ainda difícil e agradecendo á Deus, por ela não ter tido pesadelos ou um ataque de febre. Deitou em sua cama e procurou dormir um pouco. Ele só iria voltar a aparecer no banco na semana seguinte para verificar seus negócios e decidiu adiar o inicio das obras da restauração de Dunmore Landing. Tudo o que importava para ele naquele momento, era a saúde de Scarlett e mais nada.

Acordou com gritos e batidas na porta.

" Rhett! Rhett!"

Rhett pulou da cama e reconheceu a voz de sua mãe. Ele abriu a porta e encontrou Eleanor completamente desesperada.

" Rhett! Vá correndo atrás do Doutor Stuart, agora! Scarlett está passando muito mal!"


	82. De volta no bosque escuro

Capítulo 82: De volta no bosque escuro

Rhett desceu as escadas, correndo como um louco. Após, sua mãe aparecer apavorada na porta do seu quarto e informá-lo que Scarlett estava passando muito mal, ele não pensou em mais nada. Colocou seus sapatos, vestiu rapidamente um sobretudo e saiu de casa em disparada.

Scarlett estava tendo um ataque de febre muito alta. Ela se debatia, chorava e delirava, além de ter vomitado todo o café da manhã. Eleanor, Nany e Rosemary tentaram de todas as formas baixarem a temperatura alta que tomava conta de seu corpo frágil, mas tudo foi em vão. Scarlett gritava apavorada em meio aos seus delírios deixando todos de cabelo em pé.

" Não! Não! Tire suas mãos de mim! Não encoste em mim!"

Rosemary olhava assustada para Eleanor, enquanto Nany molhava mais um pano com água gelada para colocar na testa de Scarlett.

" O quê ela está falando, mama? Quem ela não quer que coloque as mãos nela?"

" Rosemary, minha filha, Scarlett está delirando! Ela não sabe nem o que está dizendo. "

Mas, Scarlett sabia. Naquele momento ela estava tendo mais um pesadelo com Ross. De volta no bosque escuro, na noite do baile, ela tentava fugir daquele homem no meio da névoa. Ross era mais rápido e por mais que ela corresse no meio da lama, ele sempre acabava alcançando-a. Ela estava sozinha novamente. Rhett não estava lá para protegê-la. Ele estava dançando com Anne Hampton, sua nova inimiga. Ele ofereceu 200 dólares em ouro para dançar com ela na frente de toda a velha guarda de Charleston. Agora, restava para Scarlett lutar contra seu irmão, sozinha. Ela estava doente , estava fraca, e aquele homem estava lá, tentando possuir o seu corpo á força. Rhett abandonou-a a própria sorte. Scarlett chorava e se debatia, como se estivesse lutando pela sua própria vida.

_" Você é minha, sua prostituta. Venha, me deixe te mostrar o que é bom!"_

" Não! Tire suas mãos de mim!"

Nany tentou segurar os braços de Scarlett, que estava se debatendo demais. Eleanor correu para tentar ajudar a criada que não estava tendo forças sozinha para conter Scarlett. Rosemary, olhava para a cunhada totalmente chocada. Ela parecia possuída por algum espírito maligno. Chorando, se debatendo, gritando e com a camisola e os lençóis sujos com vômito. Rosemary ficou com medo que Scarlett pudesse morrer. Ela sabia que o estado de saúde de sua cunhada era delicado, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão grave. Rosemary se ajoelhou em um canto e começou á rezar. Implorou para que Deus salvasse Scarlett. Ela era jovem, forte, admirável e Rhett amava-a tanto. Em meio as suas orações, Scarlett parou de se debater. Eleanor e Nany conseguiram controlá-la. Agora, ela só chorava e murmurava palavras desconexas, ainda ardendo em febre.

Logo, Rhett abriu a porta do quarto seguido pelo doutor Stuart. Rosemary olhou para os dois, e chorou de alivio.

" Graças á Deus! Obrigada, Senhor!" ela agradeceu olhando para o teto com as mãos juntas em forma de oração.

Eleanor e Nany se afastaram de Scarlett e o Doutor Stuart tomou conta daquela situação. Rhett estava desesperado e ficou ainda pior, quando viu o estado em que Scarlett se encontrava. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, totalmente nervoso e angustiado, enquanto o médico examinava a sua esposa com calma. O médico olhou para Nany e pediu para ela correr e preparar um banho frio para Scarlett.

" Eu não vou permitir que o senhor veja a minha esposa nua, doutor. "disse Rhett morrendo de ciúmes.

" Capitão Butler, eu sou um médico. Preciso baixar a febre de sua esposa que está nas alturas. E esse é o único jeito, portanto eu peço que o senhor confie em mim e me deixe cumprir com o meu papel de médico, por favor." disse o doutor Stuart de forma rígida.

" Mas..." Rhett balbuciou nervoso.

" Rhett, meu filho, Scarlett está passando muito mal. Por favor, deixe o doutor cuidar dela. Ele sabe o que está fazendo." Eleanor implorou desesperada.

Rhett andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto Nany enchia a banheira com água fria e o doutor Stuart fazia uma sangria em Scarlett.

" Tire as mãos de mim... não encoste em mim...eu tenho nojo de você...não chega perto de mim..." Scarlett chorou baixinho ainda delirando. "Você me dá nojo...nojo..."

Rhett olhou para Scarlett com lágrimas nos olhos quando ouviu aquelas palavras, que ficaram martelando em sua cabeça, mas não disse nada. Rosemary percebeu que seu irmão ficou tocado por aquelas palavras e correu para o lado dele.

" Rhett, meu irmão, ela não sabe o que está dizendo..." ela sussurrou após ver que Rhett estava quase chorando.

" Ela sabe sim, Rosemary...ela sabe..." Rhett murmurou e abaixou a cabeça com o coração partido. Ele que esperava ser chamado por Scarlett, ser procurado por ela em meio aos seus delírios, acabava de escutar que ela o queria longe e que tinha nojo dele.

" Capitão Butler, eu já terminei de fazer a sangria em sua esposa e agora temos que dar um banho nela para baixar a febre, gostaria de saber se já está tudo pronto? " o doutor Stuart perguntou interrompendo os pensamentos de Rhett.

Eleanor saiu correndo atrás de Nany e voltou rapidamente informando que a banheira já estava cheia. Rhett pegou Scarlett nos braços e a colocou na água fria. Os dentes dela batiam e ela gemia ao sentir o contato da água em sua pele, mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos.

" Frio...está muito frio..."

Olhando para o pescoço dela, Rhett reparou na marca do arranhão. Ele olhou assustado para sua mãe e perguntou:

" O quê é essa marca que Scarlett tem no pescoço, mamãe?"

" Eu não sei , meu filho. Eu não tinha reparado."

Foi quando, ele se lembrou do colar que ela tinha perdido no bosque. O colar que ele deu de presente para ela durante a lua de mel em Nova Orleans. Rhett olhou para a sua esposa com um semblante triste, enquanto Scarlett continuava tremendo de frio dentro da banheira, mas sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Devido a febre alta, ela conseguia escutar vozes que pareciam distantes, mas não conseguia detectar quem estava falando.

_" Scarlett está com tanto ódio de mim, com tanto nojo, como ela acabou de dizer, que jogou o colar de brilhantes fora de propósito. O colar que eu dei de presente pra ela com tanto carinho. Até arranhou-se para se livrar dele..."_ Rhett pensou arrasado.

Rhett saiu do quarto com o doutor Stuart, após a febre de Scarlett ter baixado. Agora, ela dormia profundamente, um sono tranquilo, sem delírios ou pesadelos. Os dois se trancaram na biblioteca.

" Sua esposa, teve um ataque de febre, como eu te falei que podia acontecer, capitão Butler."

" Então, ela está pior." Rhett concluiu preocupado.

" Não. Na verdade, ela está melhor. Sua esposa vomitou boa parte do catarro que estava em seus pulmões, com isso, ela já está conseguindo respirar com mais facilidade. Apesar, dela ainda estar muito fraca, está começando a reagir ao tratamento. Não está tão pálida e o amarelo de sua pele e da mucosa de seus olhos está começando á desaparecer."

Rhett respirou aliviado. Mas, ainda tinha medo que Scarlett tivesse um ataque de febre como tinha acabado de acontecer, outra vez.

" E a febre, doutor? Ela pode ter febre alta novamente?" ele perguntou preocupado

" Ainda pode, sim, mas não com tanta intensidade como foi hoje. Acredito, Capitão Butler, que ela já passou pelo pior. Agora, vamos continuar com o tratamento e logo, ela estará boa. Realmente, eu tenho que reconhecer que sua esposa é muito forte. Nem todos na situação dela teriam a mesma sorte."

Logo, que o Doutor Stuart foi embora, Rhett apesar de estar muito cansado, foi até o quarto das crianças, ver como elas estavam. Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Wade e Ella sentados na cama, abraçados e chorando baixinho. As crianças perceberam que Scarlett estava passando muito mal, mas Prissy os obrigou a ficarem dentro do quarto.

" Tio Rhett! " Ella gritou com lágrimas nos olhos, quando viu o padrasto parado na porta olhando para eles. Ela soltou-se do braços de Wade e correu para os braços de Rhett.

Rhett pegou a menina no colo e abraçou-a bem forte com muito carinho.

" E a mamãe, tio Rhett?" Wade perguntou preocupado enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

" Calma, crianças. Ela está bem. Foi só um susto." Rhett respondeu colocando Ella de volta no chão.

" Tio Rhett, meu pai morreu com essa mesma doença que a mamãe está...eu estou com medo." Wade desabafou e abaixou a cabeça.

" Calma, meu filho. Sua mãe é muito forte e apesar do susto que ela nos deu, o doutor acabou de me dizer que sua mãe está muito melhor."

Rhett foi até o menino e balançou o cabelo dele com sua mão forte.

" Pode ficar tranquilo, meu filho. Logo, ela vai estar pronta para te dar várias broncas de novo."

Wade levantou a cabeça e ao ver seu padrasto sorrir ele sorriu timidamente sentindo um alivio dentro do coração por saber que logo, sua mãe estaria de pé novamente.

Rhett voltou para o seu quarto e viu que Rosemary estava lá, esperando por ele.

" Aconteceu alguma coisa com Scarlett, Rosemary?"

" Não, Rhett. Ela está bem. Está dormindo. Eu vim até aqui, porque a mama quer que você descanse um pouco."

" Eu estou sem sono." Rhett disse ao sentar-se na cama.

" Rhett, você não dorme direito há dias. Vai ficar doente também."

" Eu estou muito nervoso, Rosemary. Estou muito angustiado. Não consigo descansar."

" Se acontecer qualquer coisa com Scarlett, nós vamos te chamar. Pode dormir um pouco, meu irmão."

Rhett levantou-se da cama e foi atrás de uma garrafa de uísque. Rosemary percebeu que não era só o estado de saúde de Scarlett que o estava angustiando, tinha algo á mais.

" Não é somente a doença de Scarlett que está te deixando assim Rhett..."

Ele não disse nada, apenas abriu a garrafa de uísque e encheu um copo para beber.

" Você não levou á sério as palavras de Scarlett, não é?" Rosemary perguntou preocupada.

" Eu não sei. Eu esperava que ela chamasse por mim, Rosemary. E agora, ela disse que tem nojo de mim...o quê eu posso pensar de tudo isso? Além da marca que ela tem no pescoço. Ela jogou o colar fora de propósito! Aquele colar é um dos símbolos do nosso casamento, droga!" Rhett disse arrasado.

" Rhett! Scarlett estava delirando! Como você pode levar em conta as palavras dela? Em relação ao colar, ela pode ter tirado do pescoço em um momento de desespero, quando não conseguia respirar, já pensou nisso? Acabou até se arranhando."

" Quando estamos bêbados ou delirando com uma febre alta, a verdade costuma aparecer, Rosemary... " Rhett virou um longo gole de uísque na boca. " Ela tem nojo de mim e me quer longe dela..."

" Scarlett nem percebeu que você estava no quarto, Rhett!" Rosemary retrucou aborrecida. " Pare de pensar essas coisas! Espere Scarlett ficar melhor para que vocês possam conversar! Até quando você vai insistir em não enxergar que ela te ama?"

" Acabei me acostumando com isso. Fica muito difícil de me acostumar com algo de diferente após tantos anos." Rhett desabafou em voz baixa mais para si mesmo do que para a sua irmã.

" O quê você quer dizer, Rhett?" Rosemary perguntou sem entender, pois ela não sabia sobre o histórico da relação dele com Scarlett.

" Nada, Rosemary. Eu vou esperar Scarlett ficar melhor e depois vou conversar com ela. Bom, se você não se importa, eu vou terminar o meu copo de uísque e descansar um pouco. Assim, você e mamãe não ficam tão preocupadas comigo, tudo bem?"

" Tudo bem, Rhett. Vá dormir um pouco. Qualquer novidade, eu te aviso. Vou ficar com Scarlett agora. A noite, você poderá vê-la novamente. Tchau!"

" Tchau, Rosemary." disse Rhett enquanto Rosemary abria a porta do quarto para sair.

Ele trancou a porta e deitou na cama, após deixar o copo vazio em cima da mesinha de madeira ao lado da poltrona. Acabou adormecendo, após rolar na cama de um lado para o outro diversas vezes com a mente totalmente voltada para Scarlett e suas palavras duras durante seu último delírio febril.


	83. Vencendo a doença

**Queridos leitores: Obrigada por todas as mensagens. Adoro todas! Em relação a doença de Scarlett, no momento em que ela estava delirando, ela estava falando que tinha nojo de Ross. Rhett como não sabe o que aconteceu, já deduziu que ela estava falando sobre ele e ficou magoado. Foi Ross quem arrancou o colar de Scarlett e deixou um arranhão feio em seu pescoço. Rhett não vai descobrir agora, que ela quase foi estuprada. Mais pra frente, ele vai desconfiar que Scarlett esconde alguma coisa. No momento certo, Scarlett vai contar pra ele toda a verdade. Tem mais uma surpresa pela frente, dentro de alguns capítulos, que vai fazer Rhett e Scarlett voltarem para Atlanta juntos, mas como a minha história é longa e escrita em estilo de novela, eles vão se desentender e esconder o que ambos sentem um pelo outro novamente, pois ambos são orgulhosos, teimosos e inseguros. Rhett vai precisar passar pelo seu segundo inferno pessoal para redimir-se de vez. Confiem em mim, por favor. Obrigada! Abraços!**

Capítulo 83: Vencendo a doença

Rhett continuou visitando a esposa durante todas as noites seguintes, sem ninguém saber de nada, contando sempre com a ajuda de sua irmã Rosemary. Durante 15 dias, Scarlett ficou confinada a cama e dormindo a maior parte do tempo por causa dos chás medicinais que davam-lhe sono. Seu tratamento foi rigoroso e seguido á risca todas as recomendações do Doutor Stuart. Ainda,teve febre alta, mais algumas vezes, mas sem tanta intensidade. Após o término da primeira semana, a febre desapareceu por completo e Scarlett começou a respirar melhor. Apesar de ainda estar fraca, seu organismo começou a reagir e sua pele ganhou uma cor saudável novamente. Aquilo era praticamente um milagre, pois nem todos naquela época, tinham a mesma sorte quando estavam com pneumonia e acabavam até falecendo. Scarlett começou a se alimentar melhor, mas por insistência de Eleanor que cuidava integralmente de sua alimentação e vigiava as suas refeições com olhos de falcão.

Quando Scarlett estava acordada e principalmente sozinha dentro do quarto, ela chorava bastante. Rhett até aquele momento não apareceu para tentar vê-la. Ela estava há dias sem noticias do marido. Scarlett fez um acordo com Eleanor de que Rhett seria mantido longe dela, mas nunca imaginou que ele aceitaria aquela imposição com tanta facilidade. Durante, todos aqueles dias, ela fez um esforço imenso para não perguntar sobre seu marido. Tinha medo de confirmar totalmente que ele não se importava, apesar dela ter certeza disso. Após o baile, Scarlett perdeu completamente a esperança de conseguir reconquistá-lo. Ela só queria ficar curada e voltar para casa, para Atlanta ou talvez ir para Tara. Scarlett sabia que sua loja estava sendo bem cuidada e que seus negócios estavam sendo administrados pelo seu tio Henry, que sempre foi muito responsável e competente. Não tinha tanta urgência para voltar á trabalhar. Podia ficar um pouco com Mammy, lamentando o fim de seu casamento durante algum tempo. De qualquer forma, conforme os dias passavam e Scarlett via que Rhett não fazia nenhum esforço para tentar vê-la e ir contra a sua vontade e o seu acordo imposto, ela tinha mais certeza de que todas aquelas noites de paixão foram uma mentira da parte dele. Ele apenas usara o seu corpo e nada mais. Ela ainda o amava muito, mesmo que machucada, traumatizada e com raiva. Mas, iria lutar para tentar esquecê-lo quando saísse daquela casa, mesmo sabendo que talvez nunca iria conseguir tirá-lo de dentro do seu coração por completo. Rhett sempre iria estar ali, vivo dentro dela. Talvez, ele nunca a tivesse amado de verdade, talvez Mellanie estivesse errada ao achar que ele a amava. Nunca Scarlett imaginou que Rhett seria capaz de agir com tanta displicência e indiferença perante a sua doença. Era para ele estar ao seu lado, mesmo contra sua vontade, mesmo que fosse para deixá-la nervosa, mesmo que ela não quisesse,mas ele simplesmente sumiu. Ela impôs uma condição e ele aceitou aliviado. Na verdade, Rhett nunca lutou verdadeiramente por ela em nada. Scarlett refletiu sobre isso com bastante frequência e se arrependeu de ter ido para Charleston atrás dele. Se não fosse por Rosemary e Eleanor, sua estadia naquela casa teria sido muito pior. Ela amava demais a sua cunhada e a sua sogra. As duas se tornaram uma família para ela, por isso Scarlett decidiu que não podia contar sobre o que passou com Ross. Isso acabaria com as duas, que amavam aquele verme. Ela teria que carregar aquele trauma pelo resto da vida, esconder aquela dor e suportar mais pesadelos sem ninguém saber a verdade. Scarlett nunca foi uma mulher verdadeiramente altruísta, mas aquelas duas mulheres acabaram conquistando o seu coração de uma tal forma, que quando percebeu já considerava-as como uma mãe e uma irmã. Imaginava a decepção de Eleanor e a tristeza de Rosemary, além da vergonha que as duas iriam sentir. Então, ela decidiu que aquilo era o certo a fazer. Saindo de Charleston, ela não corria mais o risco de encontrar com Ross por aí. De qualquer forma, Scarlett estava pensando pela primeira vez nos outros antes de si mesma. Uma mudança começava a despertar em seu interior sem que ela tivesse percebido.

Após 15 dias, Scarlett pôde levantar-se da cama e andar pelo quarto pela primeira vez. Ainda se apoiando na parede, ela estava feliz por conseguir ficar de pé. A marca em seu pescoço tinha desaparecido, mas ela sentia uma imensa falta de seu colar de brilhantes. Aquele colar passou a ter um significado especial para ela, quando descobriu que amava Rhett. Foi um dos presentes de casamento que ele deu-lhe durante a lua de mel em Nova Orleans. Agora, Scarlett acreditava ter perdido aquele colar para sempre.

Rhett passou pelo inferno durante os piores estágios da doença de Scarlett. Ele sempre estava por perto, sendo informado sobre seu estado de saúde, mesmo sem poder chegar perto dela. Desde quando escutou-a dizer que tinha nojo dele, durante um de seus ataques febris, Rhett torturou-se por dentro. Ele contava as horas, os dias intermináveis, para que ela pudesse se recuperar e eles pudessem conversar. Naquela última semana, ele voltou á ir para o banco todos os dias verificar os seus negócios, mas após o almoço já estava em casa e ficava trancado em seu quarto ou cuidando do jardim na esperança de que a qualquer momento, Scarlett chamasse por ele. Mas, ela não chamou. Mesmo assim, ele aguardava ansiosamente, todos irem dormir para vê-la escondido por alguns minutos. Durante aqueles dias, sua mãe recebeu o convite de casamento de Anne Hampton. Após o baile de Santa Cecília, sua família com medo de que ela ficasse mal vista na cidade, arrumou um casamento para ela com um primo que morava na Virginia. A família Butler não compareceu na cerimônia, e Eleanor comentou após sua última visita ao bazar beneficente, que Anne deixou a cidade após casar e foi morar definitivamente na Virginia com o marido. Rhett não se importou com aquilo, pois para ele, Anne Hampton e nada eram a mesma coisa, mas Rosemary respirou aliviada, sabendo que seu irmão e sua cunhada estavam livres daquela falsa dama e poderiam se reconciliar em breve. A familia Hampton continuou morando em Charleston, mas Anne não iria colocar os pés naquela cidade tão cedo. Mesmo assim, Eleanor e Rosemary não contaram para Scarlett que Anne tinha se casado e ido embora. Elas tinham medo de aborrecê-la e não queriam que ela passasse nervoso. Scarlett estava muito melhor, mas não estava totalmente curada e elas sabiam disso. Podiam dar aquela noticia para ela depois.

Rhett ficou sabendo que Scarlett já andava pelo quarto, e já estava aborrecida por não poder sair. Ele quis falar com ela, mas Eleanor não permitiu. Pediu para ele aguardar mais alguns dias. Após, 20 dias sem falar com Scarlett, só vendo-a escondido a noite, Rhett não aguentou mais. Rosemary conseguiu impedi-lo de invadir o quarto dela, prometendo para seu irmão que iria dar um jeito de ajudá-lo á conversar com Scarlett. Os dois combinaram que no dia seguinte, Rosemary iria levar Scarlett até o jardim após o almoço, para que ela pegasse um pouco de Sol e respirasse um ar puro, após tanto tempo dentro de casa confinada a uma cama e Rhett iria aparecer por lá, de surpresa.

No dia seguinte, após a visita do Doutor Stuart, Scarlett almoçou dentro do quarto sendo observada atentamente por Eleanor. Quando terminou sua refeição, Rosemary entrou no quarto e convidou-a para ir até o jardim.

" Eu acho que isso não é uma boa ideia, Rosemary. Scarlett ainda está fraca e ..." disse Eleanor.

" Não! Eu vou sim. Rosemary me ajuda a descer as escadas. Eu não aguento mais ficar presa nesse quarto! Estou enlouquecendo!" retrucou Scarlett querendo muito sair um pouco, mesmo que fosse só até o jardim.

" Mama, Scarlett precisa sair um pouco. Eu vou cuidar dela. Prometo! Vou colocá-la sentada no banco para pegar um pouco de Sol e respirar um ar puro. Vai ser bom para ela." Rosemary insistiu.

" Eu ainda acho que essa não é uma boa ideia, Rosemary. "

" Por favor, mama! "

" Por favor, senhora Eleanor! Deixe me ir com Rosemary!" Scarlett pediu chorosa.

Eleanor ainda permaneceu relutante em aceitar. Mas, ao olhar para sua nora e ver em seus olhos tristes, que ela estava cansada de ficar naquele quarto e que estava pedindo por tão pouco, não resistiu.

" Tudo bem, tudo bem... mas, Rosemary você vai me prometer que vai cuidar de Scarlett."

" Obrigada, Mama! Eu te prometo que vou cuidar dela. Pode deixar." Rosemary agradeceu feliz, dando um beijo no rosto de sua mãe que sorriu sem jeito.

" Obrigada! Muito obrigada, senhora Eleanor! " Scarlett praticamente pulou da cama e abraçou sua sogra com carinho.

" Prometa-me, que vai tomar cuidado, meu amor." Eleanor pediu docemente, dando um beijo na testa de Scarlett.

Rosemary correu até o armário, trouxe o roupão verde de Scarlett e ajudou-a a vesti-lo. Ambas estavam muito felizes. Saíram do quarto abraçadas e riam como duas crianças. Scarlett apoiou um dos braços no ombro de Rosemary que ajudou-a a descer as escadas. A maior alegria de Scarlett foi ver o jardim, a luz do Sol e respirar um ar puro. Ela estava viva e como gostava de viver! Mesmo sendo inverno o Sol aparecia entre as nuvens e iluminava todo o gramado verde do jardim dos fundos. De braços dados com Rosemary e com um sorriso encantado no rosto, Scarlett acompanhou a cunhada até um banco que ficava bem em baixo do Sol. Quando Scarlett sentou-se no banco e sentiu os raios solares em sua pele, não conseguiu deixar de comentar emocionada olhando para o céu com os olhos fechados.

" Que delícia! Eu estou viva! Eu me sinto viva!" E depois, olhou para Rosemary, ainda sorrindo e disse: " Você não tem noção do quanto eu senti falta do Sol, do cheiro da grama e da terra, desse ar puro que invade os meus pulmões. Me sinto em casa, em Tara."

" Eu fico feliz de ver que você está feliz, Scarlett." Rosemary disse sorrindo, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu e ela perguntou sem jeito: " Tem mais alguma coisa que você sinta falta? Alguém em especial?"

Naquele momento, Scarlett percebeu tudo e se encolheu angustiada como se sentisse muito frio.

" Então foi tudo um plano, Rosemary? Você me trouxe até aqui para que o seu irmão pudesse me humilhar?" Scarlett perguntou rosnando, apavorada e olhando para todos os lados, sem encontrar Rhett por ali.

" Não! Rhett não quer te humilhar! Acredite em mim, por favor! Eu nunca te causaria nenhum mal!" Rosemary se explicou angustiada.

" Ele não se importou comigo, durante toda a minha doença, Rosemary. Não apareceu para me ver!"

" Mas, você o proibiu, Scarlett. Você pediu para a minha mãe, lembra?"

" Mesmo assim! Rhett nunca deveria ter concordado em ficar distante de mim, em um momento em que eu estava doente e precisava dele." Scarlett disse chateada.

" Você está enganada em relação a Rhett, Scarlett. Confie em mim, por favor!" Rosemary implorou.

Scarlett sentiu um frio na espinha, um arrepio na alma e ignorando as útimas palavras de sua cunhada, olhou novamente para o lado em direção da casa. E viu Rhett Butler parado na varanda, olhando fixamente para ela. Scarlett sentiu sua boca ficar seca, seu coração bater mais forte e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Rosemary, olhou na direção em que Scarlett estava olhando e respirou aliviada ao ver que seu irmão já estava lá. Ela ficou com medo de que Scarlett quisesse se levantar e voltar para o quarto, mas agora sabia que com Rhett ali, seria inevitável uma conversa entre os dois. Rhett desceu os degraus da varanda, sem tirar os olhos de Scarlett que estava paralisada, sentada no banco sem deixar de olhar para ele também. Rhett estava vindo em sua direção e ela não sabia como agir e o que fazer. Scarlett esperou por aquele momento e ao mesmo tempo evitou aquele momento com todas as suas forças. Ela sentia muita falta de Rhett, mas tinha muito medo de ser humilhada e pisada mais uma vez.

Rhett tremeu, quando ele viu Scarlett sentada naquele banco, com os raios do Sol iluminando seus cabelos negros. Ela estava usando o roupão verde que ele tanto gostava e quando seus olhares se cruzaram, os olhos dela brilharam com um verde claro tão bonito e profundo, que o coração dele se derreteu. Ela era uma deusa, ele não tinha dúvidas. Rhett respirou profundamente e desceu as escadas, sem tirar os olhos dela, com medo de que Scarlett pudesse desaparecer. Apesar de estar com o rosto sério, por dentro seu coração batia tão forte que podia explodir a qualquer momento.

_" Essa mulher ainda vai ser a minha morte..."_ Rhett pensou quando deu o primeiro passo em cima da grama.

Ele ficara a manhã toda no Banco contando as horas para voltar e encontrar Scarlett no jardim, como tinha combinado com sua irmã. Quando o relógio deu meio-dia, ele saiu correndo de volta pra casa, sem pensar em mais nada. Não almoçou e nem estava com fome. Tudo o que ele mais queria era falar com Scarlett. Após descer da carruagem, correu para dentro de casa e viu que a porta lateral da sala principal estava aberta, deduzindo então que sua esposa já estava no jardim. Rhett saiu angustiado para encontrá-la e quando a viu, respirou aliviado , agradecendo á Deus que Scarlett estava viva e estava ali, na frente dele.

Quando chegou perto de Scarlett, ela empinou o nariz e virou o rosto para não olhar pra ele. Rhett não aguentou e sorriu, olhando para ela, parado na sua frente, segurando o seu chapéu panamá na mão.

" Oi, Rhett!" Rosemary o cumprimentou.

" Boa tarde, senhoras." ele cumprimentou curvando a cabeça para ambas com seu sorriso zombeteiro. Virou-se para Rosemary e ordenou procurando não demonstrar a impaciência que o corroía por dentro. " Obrigado por me ajudar, agora você já pode ir, pois tenho que conversar com Scarlett."

Rosemary ainda olhou para Scarlett, que evitou olhar para ela naquele momento, se sentindo traída e jogada na cova dos leões.

" Scarlett, não fique brava comigo, por favor. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver..." Rosemary pediu se lamentando ao mesmo tempo.

Scarlett olhou pra ela, mas não disse nada.

" Vá, Rosemary! Eu quero conversar com minha esposa. Ela não vai ficar brava com você, não se preocupe... agora, vá." Rhett pediu novamente, olhando sério para sua irmã que apenas abaixou a cabeça e se retirou de lá.

Rhett ficou olhando para Rosemary até ela entrar dentro de casa e então virou-se para Scarlett, dizendo carinhosamente com seu sorriso zombeteiro e seus olhos negros que brilhavam intensamente:

" Precisamos conversar, minha querida..."


	84. Longe de um final feliz

Capítulo 84: Longe de um final feliz

" Precisamos conversar, minha querida..."

Scarlett tremeu quando escutou sua voz doce e viu seus olhos negros que brilhavam emocionados. Por um instante, ela quase fraquejou e jogou-se nos braços dele, como se tudo não tivesse importância. Mas, as lembranças ruins estavam ainda muito vivas em sua mente. O baile de Santa Cecília, Anne Hampton, Ross e o fato de que Rhett não apareceu para vê-la durante o pior estágio de sua doença não podiam ser esquecidos. Ela foi jogada na cova dos leões por Rosemary, mas não iria abaixar a cabeça e mesmo doente e fraca, decidiu enfrentar aquele leão que estava na sua frente sem medo. Ignorou as primeiras palavras de Rhett e ironizou aquela situação em que se encontrava naquele momento.

" Agora, além de suas canalhices, senhor Butler, decidiu levar Rosemary para o mesmo caminho também. Ensinando-a a mentir para me trazer até aqui."

Rhett riu ao perceber que o velho mau humor de Scarlett tinha voltado ao normal. Como era bom ver que ela estava recuperando-se aos poucos e que aqueles dias de doença e desespero estavam prestes á ficarem para trás.

" Do quê você está rindo, homem odioso?" Scarlett perguntou rosnando nervosa.

" Minha querida, estou vendo que você voltou a ser a mesma que sempre foi e estou feliz, acredite. Mas deixe-me te explicar que não foi difícil convencer Rosemary a aceitar me ajudar. Na verdade, ela não tinha muita escolha : ou me ajudava de bom grado ou eu iria invadir o quarto para falar com você. "

Scarlett tremeu ao ouvir aquilo. Seu coração palpitou dentro do peito. Rhett poderia ter invadido o quarto para vê-la. Ele queria vê-la de qualquer forma, mas por quê não tinha feito isso antes, quando ela estava com febre, delirando, á beira da morte e sonhando com o seu irmão canalha? No momento em que ela mais precisou dele, ele sumiu! Mesmo após ter escutado aquelas palavras, Scarlett chegou á conclusão de que não podia amolecer.

" Invadir o meu quarto? Pra quê, capitão Butler? No momento em que eu estava doente e quase morrendo você desapareceu, por isso não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas!"

" Como você pode ter certeza de que eu não estava lá, Scarlett?" Rhett perguntou sorrindo cínico e feliz ao saber que ela sentiu sua falta.

" Todas as vezes em que eu estava acordada, você nunca veio me ver!" Scarlett retrucou.

Rhett ficou sério e disse olhando para os olhos dela, sem sinal de zombaria.

" Você me afastou com suas birras infantis, senhora Butler. Mesmo assim, está cometendo uma grande injustiça em dizer que eu nunca apareci para te ver."

" Birras infantis? Como você ousa depois de tudo o que me fez passar? " Scarlett quase gritou com raiva.

" Você pediu para a minha mãe manter-me longe de você! Esqueceu, Scarlett?"

" Eu não queria te ver para não ficar pior! "

" Eu queria cuidar de você, Scarlett. Mas, você me afastou, mesmo assim eu..." Rhett quase disse a verdade, que visitava-a todas as noites, mas Scarlett o interrompeu.

" Cuidar de mim? Não seja cínico, Rhett Butler! Você queria era mostrar que era um marido perfeito aos olhos da sua família e de toda a cidade, apesar de que, durante o baile você mostrou para todos que na verdade é um canalha. Estava tentando limpar a sua imagem ou estava ansiosamente esperando eu morrer para ficar com aquela dama sem sal?" Scarlett perguntou aumentando seu tom de voz.

Rhett poderia ter ficado satisfeito por saber que sua esposa ainda tinha ciúmes de Anne Hampton, mas ficou furioso por escutar aquelas acusações. Ele quase enlouqueceu em imaginar a possibilidade de perder Scarlett e ela estava acusando-o de coisas horríveis que quase fizeram-no perder a cabeça.

" Não fale besteiras, Scarlett! " ele rosnou. " Você não sabe o que eu passei, portanto eu te agradeceria se você mantivesse a boca fechada e deixasse eu falar!"

" Eu não quero ouvir! Eu vi o que você fez e já é suficiente ! Me usou, usou o meu corpo, aproveitou que eu era uma tonta e dormiu comigo como se eu fosse uma prostituta de bordel! Quem você pensa que é, capitão Butler? O Todo Poderoso? Eu não duvidaria se soubesse que você forjou aquela carta e foi para Savannah para livrar-se de mim ou se encontrar com aquela dama sem sal as escondidas!"

" Cale-se, droga! Você não sabe o que está dizendo!" Rhett gritou descontrolado e tentou agarrar o braço de Scarlett que se esquivou na mesma hora.

" Não encoste em mim, seu canalha!" Scarlett rosnou enfrentando-o, fazendo com que Rhett desse um passo para trás se afastando dela. " Eu não tenho mais medo de você! Antes eu tinha, mas agora não tenho mais. Você não me amedronta mais, capitão Butler. Achou que estava brincando com os meus sentimentos, não é mesmo? Riu bastante de mim pelas costas, mas foi um tolo , pois eu também aproveitei de seu corpo e de seus beijos. Ambos, aproveitamos um do outro, portanto você não conseguiu me ter debaixo dos seus pés."

" O quê você está dizendo, Scarlett?" Rhett perguntou rosnando, com as mãos fechadas e prontas para dar um soco em alguém.

Scarlett ao perceber que tinha conseguido enfurecê-lo de verdade, sorriu vitoriosa e empinou o nariz para ele com triunfo. Ela amava-o demais, sabia que estava mentindo, mas nunca iria dar o gosto dele saber que conseguiu destroçá-la. Rhett procurou respirar fundo e se controlar.

" Então era isso, Scarlett? Foi apenas um jogo, como eu sempre desconfiei. Você me usou, fez eu acreditar que talvez você pudesse mudar, mas na verdade quis me mostrar que poderia ter-me a hora que quisesse. Como eu fui tolo! Realmente você está certa, querida. Mas, essa foi a última vez que você brincou comigo, pois não irá existir uma próxima."

Scarlett tremeu ao escutar aquelas palavras e ver a raiva, o ódio e a dor estampados no rosto de Rhett. Mas, ela acreditava que ele não amava e ela tinha decidido que se ele tinha usado o seu corpo, ela iria fazê-lo acreditar que apenas fez a mesma coisa.

" Como você pode ver, capitão Butler, você não é o único esperto e capaz de usar as mulheres. Você pode ser usado também..."

" Droga, Scarlett ! Se você não estivesse doente, iria te dar uma lição, mas para que eu não perca a cabeça, vou sair dessa casa agora mesmo e quando você ficar melhor, por favor, vá embora!"

Rhett colocou o chapéu panamá na cabeça e se retirou com passos firmes e pesados sem se despedir. Ele não queria ouvir mais nada. Apenas, queria sumir. Quando Scarlett viu que ele entrou em casa e escutou-o bater a porta lateral bem forte com raiva, ela abaixou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Foi muito difícil para ela dizer que tinha apenas usado o seu corpo, quando na verdade, deu-lhe a sua alma, o seu corpo e o seu coração da forma mais pura, selvagem e sincera. Ela nunca se entregou com tanta intensidade e amor, como se entregou para ele. Scarlett sabia que podia ter exagerado em suas palavras, mas depois de tudo que ela passou e tendo a certeza que Rhett não a amava, ela já não tinha esperanças de mais nada. Para não sair por baixo e ver Rhett zombar de seus sentimentos, preferiu mentir para preservar o que sentia por ele ou a pouca dignidade que restava.

Rhett entrou em seu quarto furioso. Ele acreditou que Scarlett pudesse amá-lo de verdade, que ela podia ter mudado, mas agora percebeu que foi um tolo durante todo o tempo. O maior medo que tinha tornou-se realidade : Scarlett apenas brincou com seus sentimentos e fez ele e sua família acreditarem que ela sentia realmente alguma coisa. Maldita hora em que ele foi fraco demais para cair novamente em sua rede! Pensou em beber até se embriagar, mas já tinha bebido demais por causa de Scarlett e dessa vez não ia deixá-la destruí-lo. Ele iria para longe, se recuperar e esquecê-la de vez. Arrumou rapidamente uma mala com poucas roupas e decidiu que ia para Dunmore Landing iniciar as obras de reconstrução que ficaram atrasadas, por causa da doença de Scarlett. Não planejava aparecer na casa de sua mãe, até ter certeza de que Scarlett não estava mais por lá.

Eleanor ficou assustada quando entrou no quarto do filho e o viu arrumando a mala.

" Rhett? O quê você está fazendo?"

Rhett olhou para a mãe e não conseguiu esconder que estava furioso.

" Estou indo para Dunmore Landing, mamãe."

" Mas, como? Você não pode sair agora, que Scarlett ainda está doente e precisa de você."

" Ela não precisa de mim, mamãe." Rhett respondeu rosnando enquanto fechava a mala.

" O quê aconteceu, meu filho? Por quê você está tão nervoso?"

" Eu não quero falar sobre isso , mamãe. "

" Rhett, você não pode fugir assim! " disse Eleanor segurando o braço dele.

" Mamãe, Scarlett não quis me ver até agora. Ela não precisa de mim de qualquer forma e já está bem melhor. As obras de restauração de Dunmore Landing estão atrasadas e eu tenho que ir. Quando Scarlett for embora, não esqueça de me avisar."

" Mas, Rhett?" Eleanor balbuciou sem entender nada.

Rhett beijou a testa da mãe rapidamente e se despediu, deixando Eleanor completamente chocada e de boca aberta dentro do quarto.

Scarlett estava de pé na varanda, quando viu á distância, Rhett entrar na carruagem e partir. Ela ainda estava chorando muito e seus soluços altos chamaram a atenção de Rosemary, que até aquele momento estava na sala e apareceu na frente dela com lágrimas nos olhos também. Aquela conversa não era para terminar daquela forma. A esperança de Rosemary era que os dois pudessem se reconciliar e agora estava tudo perdido. Rhett foi embora rapidamente e se despediu somente de sua mãe.

" Scarlett, por favor, me perdoe! Eu achei que vocês dois iriam conseguir se entender..." implorou Rosemary com um semblante triste.

" Não estou brava com você, Rosemary. Você apenas fez aquilo que o seu irmão te pediu." Scarlett disse com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, se apoiando, ainda fraca, na coluna de gesso.

" Scarlett, deixe-me te ajudar, por favor. Eu vou te levar para o seu quarto e depois gostaria de conversar com você. Tem algo que eu quero te contar." pediu Rosemary com carinho enxugando as lágrimas de sua cunhada com as pontas dos dedos.

Quando Scarlett sentou em sua cama, ela ainda chorava muito. Wade entrou no quarto após escutar os soluços de sua mãe. Ela estava descontrolada e chorando alto e nem Rosemary conseguia acalmá-la. Wade correu para abraçá-la e murmurou sem medo:

" Eu sei que o tio Rhett foi viajar de novo, mamãe. Mas, eu estou aqui e não vou deixá-la sozinha..."

Scarlett abraçou fortemente o menino, procurando por proteção. Ela não tinha coragem de contar para ele que Rhett não iria mais voltar, que o casamento dos dois estava terminado para sempre.

" O tio Rhett não se despediu de nós também, mamãe. Deve ser algo muito importante para ele ter saído tão rápido, mas eu tenho certeza que logo, ele estará de volta." Wade tentou tranquilizá-la, mas na verdade estava tentando tranquilizar á si próprio. No fundo, ele estava triste e revoltado pelo seu padrasto ter saído e deixado a sua mãe sozinha naquele estado.

Scarlett começou á se acalmar um pouco, soluçando baixinho no peito do filho, quando Eleanor entrou no quarto.

" Wade, meu filho, por favor, vá ficar com Ella...eu preciso conversar com Rosemary e sua mãe." pediu Eleanor.

" Mas, vovó, a minha mãe precisa de mim!" Wade disse inconformado, passando a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos negros de Scarlett.

" Wade, por favor, vá. È importante. Depois, eu vou te chamar e você poderá voltar pra cá, meu filho." Eleanor pediu novamente sem perder a doçura e tristeza em sua voz.

Wade soltou-se dos braços de sua mãe, contra sua vontade. Olhando carinhosamente para ela, que estava de cabeça baixa, soluçando baixinho, ele sussurrou:

" Eu volto logo, mamãe. E vou cuidar de você."

Scarlett não disse nada e nem olhou para ele, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Wade se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto , fechando a porta e deixando Eleanor, Rosemary e Scarlett sozinhas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Ah, esses dois teimosos, que se amam e não se entendem! Um querendo controlar o outro e ambos saindo machucados. São dois orgulhosos, duas mulas empacadas. Realmente , Rhett e Scarlett são o pano cortado do mesmo tecido. Completamente iguais. E agora? Rhett sumiu, achando que Scarlett brincou com seus sentimentos e Scarlett está desolada achando que Rhett nunca a amou e só usou o seu corpo. Eles estão tão desesperados que não conseguiram sequer conversar e já brigaram novamente. Mais surpresas vêm pela frente. Aguardem os próximos capítulos. Adoro as mensagens de todos vocês. Abraço!**


	85. O plano revelado

Capítulo 85 : O plano revelado

" Scarlett, minha filha, você e Rhett se encontraram e brigaram, é isso?" Eleanor perguntou para sua nora, logo que Wade fechou a porta.

" Me desculpe, senhora Butler, eu não queria trazer-lhe mais problemas..." Scarlett choramingou enxugando as lágrimas.

" Mama, a culpa foi minha. " assumiu Rosemary com tristeza.

" Como assim, Rosemary?" Eleanor perguntou desconfiada.

" Eu levei Scarlett para o jardim, para que Rhett pudesse vê-la, mama. Nunca imaginei que eles iriam brigar..."

" Você não devia ter feito isso, Rosemary! Ainda não era o momento certo para que os dois pudessem conversar." disse Eleanor dando um sermão em sua filha.

" Rhett estava desesperado, mama. Ele queria ver Scarlett de qualquer jeito. Ameaçou invadir o quarto para conseguir conversar com ela. Então, eu ofereci essa outra alternativa para ele, que levaria Scarlett até o jardim para pegar Sol e ele iria conseguir finalmente conversar com ela." Rosemary explicou com pesar.

" Eu e Rhett fizemos um acordo, Rosemary. Ficou combinado que ele não iria vê-la até Scarlett ficar bem."

" Mama, no dia em que vocês fizeram esse acordo, eu encontrei Rhett chorando e bebendo muito, trancado na biblioteca. Ele estava sofrendo! Eu fiquei com pena dele!" Rosemary tentou explicar-se.

Scarlett levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar em direção de sua cunhada. Ela estava pasma com o que tinha acabado de escutar. Rhett chorou? E por causa dela?

" Ele chorou por minha causa, Rosemary? " Scarlett perguntou interrompendo a conversa de Eleanor e Rosemary.

" Sim, Scarlett. Ele chorou muito e bebeu além da conta. Esse acordo que minha mãe fez com ele, deixou-o ainda pior. Rhett não queria ficar longe de você de jeito nenhum!" explicou Rosemary deixando Scarlett de boca aberta, paralisada, procurando ainda assimilar aquilo que tinha acabado de escutar.

" Scarlett, minha filha, eu só fiz aquilo que você me pediu. Estava pensando em sua saúde. O Dr. Stuart disse que você não podia passar nervoso, que podia piorar a sua doença. Uma briga entre você e Rhett naquele momento, poderia colocar a sua vida em risco."

" Eu sei, senhora Eleanor. Eu não queria ver Rhett, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria vê-lo. Eu queria apenas que ele tivesse lutado um pouco mais para tentar me ver e ficar do meu lado, que ele pudesse demonstrar que estava de fato preocupado comigo, que sentia a minha falta." Scarlett confessou com tristeza.

" Mas, ele te viu, Scarlett! Todas as noites! " contou Rosemary.

Eleanor e Scarlett olharam pasmas para Rosemary. Ambas não conseguiam entender como Rhett conseguiu entrar naquele quarto durante todas as noites, sem que ninguém percebesse nada.

" Rosemary, acho que você me deve explicações." disse Eleanor com um semblante sério.

" Tudo bem, mama. Eu vou contar a verdade." disse Rosemary sentando na cama e ficando de frente para Scarlett. " Quando eu entrei na biblioteca e peguei Rhett chorando e bebendo, eu já sabia sobre o pedido de Scarlett. Eu vi a conversa que vocês duas tiveram, mama. Então, eu bolei um plano. Cheguei em Rhett e ofereci a minha ajuda para que ele conseguisse ver Scarlett durante todas as noites. Era um plano simples, fácil de ser executado. Quando a senhora e Nany passavam a noite cuidando de Scarlett eu sempre as chamava durante a madrugada. Fingia que tinha um pesadelo, ou que queria água, ou ir ao banheiro, inventava qualquer coisa..."

" Ah, Rosemary, minha filha..."

" Então nesse tempo, Rhett saia do quarto e conseguia ver Scarlett rapidamente. Quando era eu quem cuidava de Scarlett durante a noite, Rhett passava a noite toda dentro do quarto junto comigo..."

" Como você pôde bolar um plano desse, Rosemary? Eu sei que sua intenção era boa, mas não era o momento! Scarlett podia ter acordado e visto que ele estava ali!" brigou Eleanor.

" Me perdoe, Scarlett. Eu apenas queria aliviar o sofrimento que meu irmão estava sentindo." Rosemary pediu arrependida.

Scarlett não conseguia acreditar. Era muita informação de uma vez só para sua cabeça conseguir processar. Rhett estivera com ela durante todas as noites. Ela permaneceu olhando para sua cunhada com a boca aberta e o coração dentro do peito batia tão forte que até doía. Mas, logo, Scarlett sorriu timidamente e segurou as mãos de Rosemary com carinho. Um carinho verdadeiro, o mesmo carinho que ela sempre sentiu por Melly.

" Eu não estou brava com você, Rosemary. Eu estou feliz em saber de tudo isso. Você, sua diabinha, não deixou ninguém perceber nada!"

Rosemary riu aliviada. Ver Scarlett sorrir para ela , após saber de tudo aquilo, saber que mesmo errando ela fez o certo, tirou um peso enorme de sua alma.

" Eu sabia que no fundo, você queria Rhett por perto. Sei que você estava chateada com ele por causa do baile, mas dava para perceber que você ainda amava-o, Scarlett."

" Rhett me fez muito mal , Rosemary. Ele dançou com Anne Hampton na frente de todos. Me humilhou..." Scarlett lamentou e seu sorriso sumiu logo que ela lembrou-se de tudo. " E eu fiquei sem entender o motivo..."

" Rhett estava com ciúmes de Ross, Scarlett." disse Eleanor.

" Ele me viu dançando com Ross?" Scarlett perguntou e ao mesmo tempo estremeceu ao falar aquele nome que pertencia aquele homem horrível.

" Sim. Ele viu e ficou louco. Depois, te viu dançando com o cavalheiro irlandês e tirou conclusões precipitadas."

" E preferiu me humilhar na frente de todos em vez de vir falar comigo . Rhett sempre pensa o pior de mim. Imaginar que ele dançou com aquela...enquanto eu estava passando mal no meio da rua, no escuro e sozinha." Scarlett sussurrou com o coração quebrado e lágrimas nos olhos.

" Não, Scarlett. Você está enganada. Rhett dançou uma única valsa com Anne e saiu desesperado atrás de você. Ele te procurou durante a noite toda." disse Rosemary.

" Ele soube que tirou conclusões precipitadas, minha filha. Rhett ficou muito arrependido do que fez. Ele sofreu muito até te encontrar na casa de Eulalie." disse Eleanor com carinho.

" Ele ia te pedir perdão, Scarlett. Por isso, ajudei-o á te encontrar no jardim . Não sei porque vocês dois brigaram e ele foi embora."

" Eu não quis escutá-lo e acusei-o de coisas horríveis. Acabamos perdendo a cabeça e quando vimos já estávamos brigando de novo." disse Scarlett chorando novamente. " Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes de Anne Hampton, achei que ele não veio me ver porque não gostava de mim e gostava dela."

" Scarlett, Rhett não tem e nem nunca teve nada haver com Anne. Inclusive, Anne casou-se com um primo há alguns dias." Eleanor explicou.

" Ela casou? Como assim?" Scarlett perguntou enxugando mais uma vez as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto e puxando o nariz que estava vermelho de tanto que ela chorou.

" Ela se casou com um primo que mora na Virginia e foi embora com ele. Dificilmente, irá colocar os pés em Charleston novamente, Scarlett. Nós não te contamos antes, pra não aborrecê-la, mas agora, eu me arrependo de não ter te contado. Talvez, você e Rhett não teriam brigado." lamentou Eleanor.

" Para onde Rhett foi, senhora Eleanor? Ele disse para onde ia?" Scarlett perguntou tremendo. Ela precisava ir atrás dele de qualquer jeito.

" Rhett foi para Dunmore Landing, iniciar a reconstrução que estava atrasada por causa da sua doença, minha filha."

" Eu preciso ir atrás dele. Disse coisas horríveis para ele e não deixei-o falar. Preciso ir agora ou no máximo amanhã de manhã." Scarlett disse ameaçando levantar-se da cama e correr para Dunmore Landing naquele exato momento. " Ele me ama, sempre me amou, e eu, tola, não percebi!" ela pensou desesperada.

" Não, Scarlett. Você não vai sair daqui. Ainda está fraca e doente, não devia ter ido sequer até o jardim." disse Eleanor segurando o braço de sua nora e impedindo-a de levantar-se.

" Mas, senhora Eleanor. Eu preciso conversar com Rhett! Ele não vai mais voltar e por minha culpa. Fui cruel com ele, preciso me explicar."

" Minha filha, o máximo que eu posso fazer é escrever um telegrama para ele amanhã de manhã, pedindo para voltar pra cá. Mas, eu não serei louca de deixar você sair daqui. Uma recaída agora, será a sua morte, você ainda não está totalmente curada."

" Rhett deve estar com raiva de mim, senhora Eleanor. Eu não deixei-o nem se explicar, preciso consertar as coisas." Scarlett insistiu angustiada.

" Não, Scarlett. Rhett ficaria louco, se você saísse daqui estando ainda doente. Amanhã, eu vou dar um jeito de trazê-lo de volta pra casa. Na verdade, é até bom, ele dormir em Dunmore Landing, assim ele esfria a cabeça e fica mais calmo."

Na manhã seguinte, Scarlett acordou com um enjoo insuportável. Ela levantou-se calmamente da cama e vomitou dentro de uma vasilha vazia que estava em cima da mesinha de madeira. Sentiu tontura e fraqueza. Logo, que Rosemary abriu a porta do quarto, viu que Scarlett estava muito pálida, com a mão na boca, para evitar de vomitar novamente.

" Rosemary, me ajuda, eu estou passando mal." Scarlett pediu e acabou vomitando novamente, dessa vez no chão do quarto.

Rosemary saiu correndo do quarto atrás de sua mãe. Eleanor ao saber que Scarlett estava passando mal, ordenou que Corn fosse atrás do Doutor Stuart o mais rápido possível. Não demorou para que o médico aparecesse na mansão dos Butlers. Ele encontrou Scarlett deitada na cama, completamente enjoada , cercada pelos filhos, por Prissy, Nany, Rosemary, Eleanor e Liz. Logo, que ele olhou para o rosto pálido de Scarlett, percebeu sobre o que se tratava e ordenou que todos saíssem do quarto pois queria conversar a sós com ela. Quando o Doutor Stuart finalmente conseguiu ficar sozinho com Scarlett, ele fez-lhe uma pergunta direta e objetiva:

" Senhora Butler, há quanto tempo que suas regras estão atrasadas?"


	86. Uma vida

Capítulo 86: Uma vida

Logo que o doutor Stuart saiu do quarto de Scarlett, encontrou Eleanor no corredor esperando por ele.

" Doutor, Scarlett está bem?"

" Sim. Pode ficar tranquila, senhora Butler. Sua nora está ótima." ele disse com um olhar tranquilizador e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

" O quê ela teve doutor? " Eleanor perguntou ainda preocupada.

" Ela mesma vai contar para a senhora, senhora Butler. Sua nora não quer que eu conte nada, então vou respeitar a vontade dela." o doutor Stuart desconversou.

Quando Eleanor entrou no quarto, encontrou Scarlett sentada na cama, com um sorriso no rosto, completamente emocionada, alisando sua barriga com a mão. Naquele exato momento, Eleanor percebeu tudo.

" Oh, minha querida, é o quê eu estou pensando?" Eleanor perguntou encantada, com seus olhos azuis brilhando de tanta alegria.

" È sim. " Scarlett confirmou sorrindo sem tirar a mão de sua barriga.

" Oh, meu Deus! Eu vou ser avó novamente!"

" Sim, senhora Eleanor. Eu estou esperando um bebê."

Eleanor correu para abraçá-la com carinho. Após a morte de Bonnie, ela esperou ansiosamente a oportunidade de ser avó de novo. Deixou de acreditar que isso pudesse acontecer e agora, sua nora estava grávida carregando um Butler dentro da barriga.

" Mas, o bebê está bem, minha filha? Você esteve tão doente e tomou tantos chás medicinais." Eleanor perguntou preocupada colocando sua mão na barriga de Scarlett, em cima da mão dela com suavidade.

" Até o doutor Stuart, ficou impressionado. Ele me disse que qualquer mulher que tivesse passado pelo o que eu passei, teria perdido o bebê. Ele até chamou o meu bebê de pequeno milagre." Scarlett riu feliz.

" Sim, minha filha. Esse bebezinho é um pequeno milagre e virá para alegrar e adoçar ainda mais as nossas vidas. Oh, Scarlett, como eu estou feliz!" Eleanor abraçou-a com força, completamente emocionada. "Eu vou agora mesmo escrever um telegrama para Rhett! Ele precisa vir pra cá, correndo! Ele vai ser pai! Oh, isso é um milagre de Deus!"

" Senhora Eleanor, deixe-me contar pra ele que estou grávida, por favor." Scarlett pediu carinhosamente e rindo ao mesmo tempo ao ver sua sogra tão eufórica.

" Oh, claro, minha filha! Eu vou escrever um telegrama pedindo para ele voltar com urgência pra casa e você vai dar essa maravilhosa noticia para ele pessoalmente. Rhett vai ficar tão feliz! Obrigada, por me dar esse presente, minha filha, muito obrigada!" agradeceu Eleanor enchendo o rosto de Scarlett com beijos.

Scarlett riu feliz ao ver Eleanor sair correndo do quarto. Ela nem desconfiou que estava grávida. Agora, tinha um bebê de Rhett dentro de sua barriga, um bebê que podia unir ela e o marido, um bebê que podia aliviar o sofrimento de Rhett em relação a morte da filha, um bebê que iria nascer para mudar tudo. Scarlett nunca quis ter filhos, nunca planejou a vinda deles ao mundo, mas sabia que ao cumprir com seu papel de esposa, podia engravidar. E foi assim com seus três maridos. Nunca gostou de estar grávida, aquele período chato em que se sentia gorda e enorme, depois nunca teve muita paciência com as crianças. O único bebê que desejou realmente ter foi o bebê que ela perdeu quando caiu da escada e sofreu o aborto, agora a vida estava dando-lhe mais uma chance. Ela lembrou-se da pneumonia, da fuga do baile de Santa Cecília, da tentativa de estupro de Ross e seu sorriso sumiu, ela podia ter perdido aquele bebê e abraçou sua própria barriga como se quisesse protegê-lo de qualquer dano. Naquela época, Scarlett já estava grávida e não sabia. Decidiu naquele momento, que iria proteger aquele bebezinho que crescia dentro de sua barriga com unhas e dentes e alisando sua barriga novamente, murmurou com um carinho tão sincero que soou estranho até para ela mesma.

" Oi, meu bebezinho. Aqui quem fala é a sua mamãe. Não se preocupe meu querido, eu vou proteger você até mesmo com minha própria vida..."

Scarlett O' Hara Butler conversando com sua própria barriga era muito estranho de ver, mas ela estava tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão apaixonada por aquela nova vida que mais uma vez não percebeu que uma mudança iniciava-se em seu interior e em sua alma. Ela já imaginou uma menina parecida com Bonnie ou um menino parecido com Rhett, de qualquer forma aquele ser que estava dentro dela era realmente um pequeno milagre.

" Você já é um vencedor, bebezinho. Vai ser forte como os O'Haras e bonito como os Butlers. Oh, meu querido, logo você vai conhecer o seu papai e ele gosta tanto de bebês que vai cair de amores por você!"

Ela parecia uma criança conversando com sua própria barriga e ao mesmo tempo alisando-a com suavidade. Logo a porta do quarto abriu novamente e Rosemary entrou correndo e feliz para parabenizá-la. As duas se abraçaram, e Rosemary murmurou em seu ouvido apertando Scarlett contra si.

" Oh, Scarlett! Mamãe me contou tudo! Eu vou ser titia! Estou tão feliz!"

Rhett Butler passou uma noite infernal. Não conseguiu dormir e nem comer. Lamentava o fato de ter-se deixado enganar por Scarlett novamente. Ele quase confessou que amava-a durante suas noites de amor, pensou em reatar o casamento e dormir no mesmo quarto que ela. Agora, encontrava-se aos pedaços. Scarlett nunca o quis de verdade, apenas quis provar que podia tê-lo de volta. Ela o atraiu com todo o seu charme irresistível e ele caiu como um fraco. Sentado na pequena cama de solteiro, dentro da casa velha e grande de Dunmore Landing, Rhett deu um soco no colchão completamente revoltado. As palavras de Scarlett ainda martelavam em sua cabeça.

_"Riu bastante de mim pelas costas, mas foi um tolo , pois eu também aproveitei de seu corpo e de seus beijos. Ambos, aproveitamos um do outro, portanto você não conseguiu me ter debaixo dos seus pés."_

Ele nunca quis tê-la debaixo dos seus pés, apenas quis amá-la, protegê-la, mimá-la e estragá-la. Ela sempre foi a única mulher que ele amou, e isso era o seu castigo. Rhett sempre sentiu-se tão fraco perante Scarlett. Todas as vezes em que fugiu foi para não cair aos seus pés e declarar tudo o que realmente sentia, tornando-se seu escravo. Ele tentou proteger seus sentimentos de Scarlett com toda a força que tinha, mas nunca foi o suficiente. Rhett sempre foi atraído por Scarlett como uma mariposa era atraída para a luz. Agora, tinha que tentar esquecê-la de qualquer jeito. Tinha que enfiar de vez dentro da cabeça e principalmente dentro do coração, que qualquer amor que sentia morreu junto com Bonnie. Sua filha falecida era a única que merecia o seu amor incondicional. Rhett abaixou a cabeça e segurou-a com ambas as mãos enquanto as palavras de Scarlett continuavam martelando em sua mente.

_" Como você pode ver, capitão Butler, você não é o único esperto e capaz de usar as mulheres. Você pode ser usado também..."_

Aquelas palavras estavam torturando-o cada vez mais, e ele não conseguia tirá-las da cabeça, simplesmente não conseguia esquecê-las. Scarlett entregou-se com tanto ardor para ele, que algo não se encaixava em toda aquela história. Ela podia estar com raiva dele, por tudo o que ele fez e disse aquelas coisas querendo proteger a si mesma, mas logo, Rhett lembrou-se dos momentos de delírio de sua esposa e ficou ainda mais angustiado.

_" Você me dá nojo...nojo..."_

Rhett murmurou triste e quase chorando para si mesmo.

" Ela tem nojo de mim... eu fui um idiota em acreditar que ela podia me amar..."

Na manhã seguinte, Rhett foi até o centro de Charleston, contratar os trabalhadores para iniciarem a reforma de Dunmore Landing. Ficou combinado que a obra seria iniciada no dia seguinte com um prazo de 6 meses para tudo ficar pronto. Rhett pensava em morar ali definitivamente, quando não estivesse viajando. Agora, que realmente chegou a conclusão que seu casamento com Scarlett não tinha mais jeito, planejava fazer uma nova viagem para a Europa logo que Dunmore Landing estivesse completamente reformado e os trabalhos terminados. Ele iria fazer de tudo, qualquer coisa para conseguir esquecê-la ou pelo menos conseguir sobreviver sem ela. Rhett decidiu que iria focar na reforma e no seu trabalho no Banco, procurando pensar em Scarlett o menos possível.

No final da tarde daquele mesmo dia, ele recebeu o telegrama de sua mãe. Tremeu e abriu o telegrama rapidamente. No fundo estava com medo que Scarlett pudesse estar passando mal, mesmo sabendo que devia odiá-la e desprezá-la com todas as suas forças.

_" Rhett, Volte pra casa agora mesmo, por favor. Scarlett precisa falar com você. Ass : Eleanor."_

Rhett olhou para aquele papel e ficou com raiva. Depois de tudo, Scarlett queria que ele corresse atrás dela como um cachorrinho adestrado. Amassou o papel e jogou-o na velha lareira para ser consumido pelo fogo. Com o semblante frio e sério, Rhett murmurou rosnando.

" Scarlett, vai ficar esperando eu voltar, sentada! Ela nunca mais vai brincar comigo de novo."

Scarlett ficou a noite toda esperando pelo retorno do marido, mas Rhett não apareceu. Ela chorou escondida em seu quarto quando percebeu que ele não queria vê-la e que não iria aparecer. Ele tinha errado primeiro e agora estava punindo-a como se ela fosse a única errada de toda aquela história. Quando Eleanor entrou no quarto e percebeu que Scarlett tinha chorado, ela tentou tranquilizá-la.

" Minha filha, não se preocupe, Rhett vai voltar pra casa."

" Senhora Eleanor, seu filho foi tão mal pra mim e ainda acha que tem razão em me tratar desse jeito. Eu sei que disse coisas horríveis para ele durante a nossa briga, mas ele também errou. Eu quero muito pedir desculpas, mas eu também quero que ele reconheça o que fez comigo." disse Scarlett quase chorando novamente.

" Você não pode ficar nervosa, Scarlett. Agora, precisa ficar calma por causa do bebê que está esperando. Rhett sempre teve o gênio difícil, sempre foi muito teimoso e cabeça dura. Eu conheço muito bem o meu filho. Ele ama tanto você que não sabe nem como agir."

" Ele não vai voltar enquanto eu estiver aqui, senhora Eleanor." Scarlett lamentou com tristeza.

" Vai voltar sim. Se até amanhã, Rhett não aparecer, vou enviar um novo telegrama para ele e se ele insistir em ser um menino mal e birrento, eu vou até Dunmore Landing buscá-lo pessoalmente. " disse Eleanor bastante séria.

No dia seguinte, Rhett Butler recebeu um novo telegrama. Ele estava almoçando, enquanto escutava o barulho dos trabalhadores que começaram a iniciar as obras em sua propriedade. Com a carta na mão, ele pensou aborrecido, antes de abri-la.

" Droga! Telegrama da minha mãe novamente. Será que ela não consegue perceber que eu não quero falar com Scarlett?"

Rhett abriu o telegrama sem o mesmo nervosismo da primeira vez. Com toda a calma do mundo.

_" Rhett. Eu preciso que você volte pra casa, com urgência! Eu preciso de você aqui e agora! Ass : Eleanor."_

Rhett não amassou a carta e parou de comer naquele mesmo instante. Scarlett podia estar passando mal, podia ter acontecido alguma coisa de grave. Ela podia ter tido uma recaída. Ele tremeu quando pensou naquela possibilidade. E mesmo contra a sua razão que gritava para ele ficar longe de Scarlett, decidiu que iria até a casa de sua mãe ver o que estava acontecendo.


	87. Rhett volta para casa

Capítulo 87 : Rhett volta para casa

Já era final de tarde quando Scarlett viu através da janela de seu quarto, a carruagem entrar no jardim ornamental trazendo seu marido de volta para a mansão dos Butlers. Ela alisou sua barriga carinhosamente e permaneceu observando a distância, Rhett descer da carruagem com seu chapéu panamá na cabeça. Rhett saiu da carruagem com um semblante sério, carrancudo e ao mesmo tempo preocupado e entrou dentro de casa rapidamente sumindo de sua vista.

Scarlett correu para olhar-se no espelho. Ela estava pálida e sentia-se feia e desarrumada. Não queria encontrar o marido daquela maneira. Então, Scarlett foi atrás de seu roupão verde esmeralda e após vesti-lo, sentou-se no banco de estofado de veludo que ficava na penteadeira e escovou os seus longos cabelos negros em frente ao espelho. Decidiu deixar suas madeixas soltas, caídas por cima de seus seios. Pensou em passar sua colônia de águas de rosas no pescoço, mas quando abriu o frasco do perfume e sentiu o cheiro, sentiu náuseas novamente e resolveu não usá-lo. Após descobrir que estava grávida, ela passou a sentir enjoo de tudo. Ainda olhando-se no espelho e vendo seus olhos verdes refletidos nele, Scarlett pela primeira vez sentiu medo. Naquele momento, ela sabia que Rhett estava na sala conversando com a sua sogra. Ficou combinado que Scarlett iria comunicar o marido sobre a sua gravidez, mas ela estava muito curiosa para saber o que mãe e filho estavam conversando.

Scarlett alisou sua barriga novamente. Apesar de estar bastante apreensiva, ela tinha certeza que aquele pequeno milagre que estava crescendo dentro de seu útero iria uni-la ao marido de uma vez por todas. Rhett sempre gostou de bebês e ele ainda amava-a, ela tinha certeza disso, então a situação não poderia ser mais perfeita. Eles tinham brigado, ambos por causa daquele amor louco que sentiam e que não conseguiam controlar. Eles eram tão iguais em tudo que não conseguiam confessar aquele sentimento forte que explodia dentro deles. Scarlett lembrou-se do baile com tristeza. Aquele episódio, ela sabia que não iria conseguir superar, não somente por causa de Anne Hampton, mas principalmente por causa de Ross. Aquele canalha podia ter feito ela perder o bebê, Scarlett pensou com ódio. Se ele tivesse conseguido estuprá-la, Scarlett estremeceu ao pensar sobre essa possibilidade, seu pequeno milagre não estaria mais dentro dela.

Scarlett abraçou novamente sua barriga como se quisesse proteger o seu filho. Ela lembrou-se de como lutou para livrar-se de Ross naquele bosque escuro, como foi difícil fugir dele ainda mais que ela estava passando mal. Agora, ela sabia que seu instinto materno deu-lhe uma força extra. Conscientemente, Scarlett não iria permitir nunca que aquele homem nojento colocasse suas mãos imundas em seu corpo, mas inconscientemente e sem saber, ela já estava protegendo o seu bebê.

Scarlett lembrou-se de Anne Hampton, a dama falsa e sem sal que ela tanto odiava. Ela estava fora de sua vida e da vida de seu marido para sempre. Após descobrir que Rhett dançou com Anne porque estava com ciúmes dela com Ross, decidiu que apesar da dor e da magoa, iria dar uma chance para Rhett explicar-se e pedir-lhe desculpas. Scarlett sorriu em frente ao espelho. Claro, que após Rhett pedir-lhe perdão, ela iria fazer-se um pouco de difícil para aceitar, afinal: ela não iria ceder tão facilmente, mas no final iria acabar se rendendo. Precisava reconstruir o seu casamento e aquela era uma oportunidade que Scarlett não ia deixar passar. Após toda a dor, ela acreditava que finalmente a vida estava sorrindo para ela. Rhett visitou o seu quarto escondido durante todas as noites em que ela esteve doente, ficou perto dela, revirou a cidade para encontrá-la quando ela sumiu, chorou e bebeu por sua causa, ele só podia amá-la demais. Scarlett sorriu satisfeita. Agora, com um bebê a caminho, seu marido não iria deixá-la nunca mais e os dois iriam ser felizes juntos com uma família restaurada e um casamento de verdade. Scarlett planejava pedir desculpas ao marido por suas palavras duras durante o encontro dos dois no jardim. O encontro que ele planejou só para vê-la. Scarlett acreditava que iria ser fácil entender-se com Rhett. No final das contas, ela tinha conseguido o seu marido de volta. Agora, ela só precisava contar-lhe que estava grávida.

Scarlett decidiu passar um pouco de rouge nas bochechas. Nada muito acentuado, apenas para dar um pouco de cor saudável ao seu rosto. Ela olhou-se mais uma vez em frente ao espelho e sentiu-se bem melhor. Agora, era só esperar que Rhett aparecesse em seu quarto para conversarem. E ela já sentia-se inquieta por achar que ele estava demorando demais.

" Mamãe, eu achei que Scarlett estava passando mal, por isso vim correndo. Eu não quero falar com ela." Rhett disse para Eleanor usando sua máscara de indiferença.

" Rhett, meu filho, Scarlett tem uma ótima noticia para te dar e você vai agora mesmo conversar com ela." retrucou Eleanor sem conseguir esconder o seu sorriso de felicidade apesar da teimosia de seu filho.

" A senhora está alegre demais mamãe, o quê está acontecendo?" Rhett perguntou desconfiado .

" È Scarlett quem vai te contar. Agora, vá logo, meu filho! Vá atrás dela!"

" Mamãe, eu e Scarlett vamos brigar de novo, a senhora podia muito bem me contar a novidade e evitaríamos uma nova briga dentro dessa casa." Rhett insistiu pois não queria ver Scarlett de jeito nenhum.

" Rhett Butler, você vai subir agora para conversar com sua esposa. Não me faça te pedir de novo. Nem parece que tem 45 anos nas costas, parece um menino com medo de Scarlett." Eleanor reclamou fechando o sorriso e perdendo a paciência.

Rhett riu alto e olhou para sua mãe com carinho. Sim, ele tinha que admitir que tinha um certo medo de Scarlett. Ele nunca sabia como sua esposa viria a agir quando estavam juntos, além do charme diabólico que ela possuía. Mas, sentia-se mais forte e decidiu manter a máxima frieza possível na presença de Scarlett. Jurou para si mesmo que Scarlett tinha brincado com seus sentimentos pela última vez. Ele conseguiu mantê-la afastada de seu coração uma vez e iria conseguir novamente.

" Tudo bem, mamãe, eu vou subir e conversar com Scarlett. Não precisa ficar brava comigo." ele disse sorrindo e rendido. Não conseguia recusar um pedido de sua mãe.

" Vá logo, meu filho! Você já ficou tempo demais jogando conversa fora comigo. Vá!" ordenou Eleanor praticamente empurrando seu filho em direção da escada.

Rhett riu novamente e subiu as escadas, sumindo da vista de Eleanor que rezou baixinho:

" Oh, Senhor, ajude meu filho e minha nora a finalmente acertarem os ponteiros entre eles, por favor!"


	88. Um casamento de mentira

Capítulo 88 : Um casamento de mentira

Scarlett ainda estava sentada em frente a penteadeira, quando escutou as batidas na porta. Ela deu um pulo, olhando em direção da porta ._" Oh, meu Deus, é Rhett!"_ pensou com o coração batendo forte e um frio na barriga. Ela não se lembrava de ficar daquele jeito, tão angustiada, apreensiva e nervosa esperando para ver Ashley Wilkes ou qualquer outro rapaz do Condado durante sua juventude, somente Rhett conseguia fazê-la sentir-se assim. Ela abriu a boca ,levantando-se da cadeira o mais rápido possível para receber o seu marido, mas sua voz não saiu. Scarlett engasgou para limpar a garganta e finalmente conseguiu falar, procurando esconder o tremor em sua voz:

" Pode entrar."

Rhett abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou sua esposa perto da janela, olhando para ele com um semblante sério. Ele percebeu que Scarlett estava nervosa e que estava tentando disfarçar o máximo que conseguia. Ele pensou em rir, mas não conseguiu. Estava muito bravo e muito magoado com ela, preferindo continuar usando a sua máscara de indiferença. Ele reparou que Scarlett estava muito bonita e aparentava estar mais saudável. Por dentro , ele respirou aliviado quando a viu, mesmo não demonstrando nada. Quando ele chegou na casa da sua mãe, estava desesperado com a possibilidade da doença de Scarlett ter piorado novamente, mas agora sabia que ela já estava praticamente recuperada. Rhett tirou o chapéu panamá da cabeça e curvou-se cumprimentando-a com seu jeito zombeteiro.

" Boa tarde, senhora Butler, eu ainda suponho."

E fechou a porta atrás de si, mas sem trancá-la. Ele estava irritado com ela, fardo de seus jogos infantis para controlá-lo, estava lá contra a sua vontade e não fazia questão alguma de esconder isso. Decidiu que iria escutar rapidamente o que ela tinha para dizer e sair daquela casa de volta para Dunmore Landing tão logo aquela conversa terminasse. Olhando para aqueles olhos verdes tão hipnotizantes, Rhett sentiu um frio na alma. Ela brincou com seus sentimentos mais uma vez, apareceu em Charleston quando ele não a queria lá, conquistou sua mãe e sua irmã e cercou-o de todos os lados com seu charme até ele cair novamente em seu feitiço. Ele estava com raiva, mas também tinha vontade de agarrá-la, beijá-la como um louco e submetê-la. Mostrar para ela, que era ele quem tinha o controle de toda a situação. Possuí-la até ela gritar o nome dele com paixão, castigá-la para mostrar que ela não podia continuar sendo tão infantil e tão má. Mas, logo ele lembrou-se de suas palavras durante o seu delírio febril, aquelas palavras que passaram a atormentar o seu sono " Você me dá nojo...nojo." Ele não podia fraquejar ou deixá-la perceber que sempre tinha vencido aquele jogo desde o início. Scarlett era uma doença, o ópio para um viciado, no caso ele, que era completamente viciado por ela. Eles permaneceram alguns segundos, olhando um para o outro. Os olhos negros perfurando os olhos verdes e vice-versa. Rhett tentava ler Scarlett como ele sempre fez para saber o que ela estava pensando ou sentindo e Scarlett tentava descobrir o que o marido estava pensando, pois nunca chegou a conhecê-lo realmente. A atração que os dois sentiam era palpável, algo que não tinha uma explicação. Eram como duas almas gêmeas que se atraíam e se repeliam, mas se completavam. Scarlett respirou fundo e tremeu um pouco por dentro, ela fez um meio sorriso para tentar quebrar o gelo e ao mesmo tempo o calor que tinham invadido aquele quarto. Rhett permanecia com o semblante fechado e carrancudo, mesmo após ver sua esposa sorrindo. _" O quê será que ela quer agora?"_ ele pensou alerta e decidiu falar.

" Bom, senhora Butler, minha mãe me disse que você quer me contar uma novidade."

Scarlett tremeu e não conseguiu falar em um primeiro momento. Rhett estava tão fechado e distante que ela ficou ainda mais nervosa. Ele olhava para ela com desconfiança, com seus olhos negros estudando-a com atenção. Até aquele momento, Rhett não imaginava o que ela tinha para lhe dizer. Percebeu que os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente e que sua respiração estava ofegante,ela tinha algo muito importante para contar, Rhett sabia que ela não iria ficar daquele jeito se fosse qualquer noticia sem importância e ele sentiu a necessidade e a curiosidade de saber o que era.

" Acho que nós dois temos muito para conversar..." disse Scarlett ainda sem jeito, corando levemente.

" Pois eu sou todo ouvidos, senhora Butler. O quê tem de tão interessante que eu precise saber?" Rhett perguntou curioso , mas fazendo de tudo para não demonstrar muito interesse.

Scarlett ainda suspirou, procurando as palavras certas. Palavras que custavam para sair de sua boca. Ela não conseguia falar, estava sem coragem, talvez pela primeira vez na vida.

" Vamos, Scarlett. Diga logo, eu não tenho a noite toda. Ainda pretendo voltar para Dunmore Landing hoje mesmo." Rhett insistiu usando sua máscara de indiferença.

" Você...você pretende ir embora?" Scarlett perguntou com tristeza mudando de assunto.

" Sim, pretendo sair daqui o mais breve possível, por isso, agradeceria se você me contasse logo o que está escondendo." Rhett disse ríspido, querendo encerrar aquele assunto e sumir da frente dela. Ficar perto de Scarlett, sempre mexia profundamente com ele, desencadeando sentimentos fortes e intensos, deixando-o vulnerável.

Scarlett tremeu. Ele estava bravo com ela, estava tratando-a com frieza, distância e desprezo. Não era daquele jeito que ela queria contar sobre o bebê.

" Eu...eu acho melhor você sentar, Rhett..." Scarlett gaguejou apontando gentilmente para a poltrona.

" Eu prefiro continuar de pé, senhora Butler, não preciso me sentar pois nossa conversa não será muito longa." ele retrucou secamente.

Scarlett respirou fundo. Ela sabia que após a briga que eles tiveram no jardim, não iria ser fácil uma conversa entre os dois. Ambos estavam magoados um com o outro, mas ela não imaginou que Rhett estaria tão frio, quase gelado e tão pouco receptivo. Ele continuou estudando-a, cada atitude ou gesto que ela fazia. Scarlett parecia uma adolescente de 16 anos, a mesma moça que ele conheceu no churrasco em Twelve Oaks, dentro daquela biblioteca. Ela tinha o mesmo olhar, o mesmo brilho nos olhos daquele dia em que confessou amor para Ashley Wilkes._ " Será que ela vai ter coragem de mentir dizendo que me ama?"_ Rhett pensou consigo mesmo. _" Será que ela pensa que eu sou tão tolo assim para acreditar?"_

" Tudo bem, Rhett. Pensei que nossa conversa iria ser mais agradável, pois tenho uma boa notícia para te dar...mas pelo que estou vendo." Scarlett disse empinando o nariz. Ela não iria ficar sendo gentil e fazendo papel de boba para aquele homem .

" Scarlett, você achou que eu iria aparecer aqui, feito um cachorrinho adestrado trazendo flores, bombons e alguma joia cara para você, depois de nossa última conversa tão calorosa no jardim!?" Rhett perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

" Não. Mas, eu não achei que você iria ser tão desagradável!" Scarlett retrucou nervosa.

" Eu geralmente fico assim quando estou em um lugar em que não queria estar , portanto te peço perdão pelo meu jeito rude, é apenas mais forte do que eu."

" Eu sei que nós brigamos e que você está bravo comigo e que eu ainda estou muito brava com você, mas..."

" Scarlett, minha querida, me poupe de suas explicações, afinal: elas nunca foram o seu forte." Rhett interrompeu. " Vamos direto ao assunto. Você está rodeando, rodeando e não vai direto ao ponto..."

Scarlett ficou ainda mais apreensiva. Rhett não queria muito assunto. Ela tinha uma noticia muito importante para lhe dar. Uma noticia que podia e que iria mudar tudo. Mas, como contar pra ele de uma forma direta que ela estava grávida? Talvez aquela noticia pudesse quebrar o gelo entre os dois, talvez Rhett enxergasse que foi muito mal para ela, afinal: agora, ela tinha certeza de que ele amava-a. Eleanor e Rosemary garantiram para ela que Rhett sentia amor por ela.

" Rhett, você não percebeu nada de estranho em mim hoje?" ela perguntou olhando fixamente para os olhos dele.

Rhett olhou para ela dos pés a cabeça e respondeu zombando :

" Vejo que passou rouge nas bochechas e que soltou os cabelos. Como sempre, jogando o seu charme por onde passa. Me diga, minha querida,toda essa produção era só para me receber aqui?" Rhett perguntou com vontade de rir.

" Sim...quer dizer não...não me arrumei para te ver." Scarlett gaguejou sem jeito.

Rhett não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. Scarlett era uma pessoa tão fácil de ler, além de ser uma péssima mentirosa.

" Querida, você não achou que com esse truque tão antigo eu iria cair aos seus pés, não é mesmo? Eu achei que você fosse mais esperta!"

" Cale-se, homem vaidoso! E pare de rir! Eu só não queria parecer pálida e feia . Teria me arrumado para receber qualquer visita, isso não é especialmente para você. Eu sempre gostei de me arrumar!" Scarlett replicou irritada.

" Eu conheço muito bem o seu jeito peculiar de se arrumar e se enfeitar, senhora Butler. Sei que gosta de aparecer tanto quanto uma árvore de natal. Mas, vamos voltar para o nosso assunto, você vai me contar as novidades ou eu terei que ir embora sem saber?"

" Eu não devia te contar nada , homem odioso! Você não merece, depois da forma como tem me tratado!" Scarlett bateu o pé no chão como uma criança mimada.

" Bom, se você vai ficar rodeando e não vai me dizer, então eu vou embora. Boa noite, senhora Butler. " Rhett disse encerrando aquele assunto e indo em direção da porta, mas antes que ele chegasse a colocar a mão na maçaneta para abrir e sair do quarto, Scarlett disse algo que deixou-o paralisado.

" Rhett...eu estou grávida." ela disse quase sussurrando.

Rhett não podia acreditar naquilo que seus ouvidos tinham acabado de escutar. Scarlett estava grávida? Ele sabia que aquilo seria possível após as tórridas noites de amor que eles passaram juntos, mas não acreditou que fosse realmente acontecer. Rhett permaneceu virado de costas para ela durante alguns segundos, tentando processar aquela informação que acabara de receber. Ele sempre gostou muito de bebês, mas falhou como pai em relação a Bonnie, não queria falhar novamente e não queria que nenhuma outra criança viesse a substituir a sua filha dentro de seu coração. Seu coração era de Bonnie e seus sentimentos foram sepultados junto com ela. Mas, aquele bebê também era seu filho e ainda que decidido á não assumir qualquer sinal de felicidade na frente de Scarlett, ele estava decidido a cuidar daquela criança que era uma dádiva de Deus, mesmo que tivesse que voltar para o seu casamento virou-se e encarou Scarlett. Ele respirou fundo e continuou com o rosto sério sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

" Você tem certeza, Scarlett?"

" Sim, o doutor Stuart me examinou e confirmou a gravidez, por isso eu pedi para sua mãe te chamar até aqui. Você precisava saber." ela disse com uma alegria e com um brilho tão intenso nos olhos que Rhett estranhou bastante, afinal: Scarlett nunca gostou de ficar grávida.

" Acredito então que você deva estar lamentando-se bastante, senhora Butler." Rhett comentou frio como o gelo.

" Por quê você está dizendo isso?" Scarlett perguntou angustiada.

" Você nunca gostou de ter filhos, principalmente meus..."

" Mas, eu quero esse bebê, Rhett. Eu quero sim!" Scarlett disse praticamente implorando.

" Que mudança mais notável, minha cara. Qual é o jogo dessa vez? Você nunca dá um ponto sem nó." Rhett disse zombando dela.

" Oh, como você é odioso! Eu realmente quero esse bebê, porque ele é nosso filho."

" E porque ele pode me prender a você, não é mesmo?"

" Oh..." Scarlett balbuciou nervosa. Claro que aquele bebê iria uni-los, mas ela também o queria e o amava.

" Scarlett, você pode comemorar, minha querida. O destino deu um jeito no final das contas para que você ganhasse esse jogo."

" Como você pode pensar tão mal ao meu respeito?" Scarlett perguntou revoltada.

" São anos de convivência, minha querida. Você veio para Charlenston e me cercou de todos os lados até conseguir me enganar e fazer com que eu caísse na sua teia, agora que acordei para a realidade da nossa situação e estava disposto á me livrar de vez, o destino me prega essa peça...realmente eu tenho que te parabenizar...você conseguiu."

" Eu não estou obrigando você á ficar comigo, capitão Butler. Logo, que o Doutor Stuart me der alta, eu vou voltar para Atlanta ,para a minha casa. Sempre fui forte e tenho dinheiro! Eu posso criar o meu filho sozinha!" Ela retrucou com o nariz empinado segurando as lágrimas. Eleanor e Rosemary garantiram que Rhett a amava, que ele sofreu por ela, que a visitou todas as noites durante a sua doença, e agora ela não estava entendendo mais nada. Ela esperou que ele fosse ficar feliz e que eles pudessem se entender. Mas, Rhett continuava frio, distante e zombando dela.

" Eu nunca iria permitir que meu filho fosse criado sem a presença de um pai, Scarlett, e você sabe disso!" Rhett aumentou o tom de voz com raiva e continuou: " A culpa foi minha mais uma vez. Eu fui fraco e caí perante o seu charme, agora teremos que retornar para o nosso "feliz e verdadeiro casamento" por causa do bebê." Rhett lamentou.

" Eu não quero que você fique comigo só por causa do bebê!Você pode até esconder seus sentimentos, mas eu sei que no fundo você me ama! Eleanor e Rosemary me contaram tudo, eu sei de tudo!" Scarlett gritou com o coração ferido.

" Elas te contaram o quê?" Rhett perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha com medo que tivesse sido desmascarado e Scarlett pudesse finalmente usar seus sentimentos contra ele.

" Elas me contaram que você bebeu e chorou por minha causa. Além de ter vindo no meu quarto me ver todas as noites, escondido. " Scarlett disse com triunfo. Agora, ele não poderia fugir da verdade, só restando confessar-lhe que amava-a loucamente.

Mas, Rhett riu procurando disfarçar seus sentimentos como um jogador de pôquer. Scarlett tinha conseguido brincar com seus sentimentos, tinha conseguido prendê-lo com aquela gravidez, mas ele não iria se render. Continuaria protegendo seus sentimentos com unhas e dentes se fosse preciso. Perder o controle sobre si mesmo seria a morte pra ele. Logo, que parou de rir, ele disse bem sério, deixando Scarlett chocada.

" Realmente, minha mãe e minha irmã te contaram a verdade em partes, mas não se engane, Scarlett. O que eu senti foi culpa e nada mais. Lamento informá-la que você não ganhou esse jogo totalmente."

" Pode continuar negando, seu covarde! Eu sei que você me ama!Você me ama sim!" Scarlett gritou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela não podia aceitar que ele apenas sentiu culpa por tudo o que ela passou, ele tinha que amá-la ainda. Sua sogra e sua cunhada não podiam estar enganadas. Eleanor disse que conhecia Rhett muito bem e sabia que ele a amava.

" Nunca pensei que você fosse tão tolinha, minha querida. Como você mesma me disse, ambos aproveitamos dos beijos e do corpo um do outro. Da mesma forma que você não ficou debaixo dos meus pés, eu também não fiquei debaixo dos seus, nós apenas nos divertimos, não é mesmo? Eu me senti culpado pelo que ocorreu com você durante o baile, inclusive te peço desculpas por tudo, pois minhas atitudes foram lastimáveis, mas achar que eu estou caindo de amores por você, chega a ser engraçado. Minha irmã e minha mãe querem que nós fiquemos juntos e qualquer atitude que eu tenha em relação a você, elas acham que eu estou apaixonado. Como pode ver, você se enganou."

" Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio!"

" Eu sei, senhora Butler. Eu tenho certeza disso. Você até fez questão de ressaltar que tem nojo de mim durante os seus delírios febris. Acredito que você teve diversos pesadelos comigo quando estava doente, minha querida. Sinto-me lisonjeado por isso. " Rhett disse com um sorriso cínico, procurando disfarçar a mágoa. Saber que Scarlett tinha nojo dele, ainda machucava-o bastante.

Scarlett ficou gelada. Ela teve diversos pesadelos durante sua doença, mas não foram com Rhett. Ela sonhou com Ross. E Rhett estava pensando que aquelas palavras foram dirigidas para ele. Mas, ela não podia contar a verdade. Por Eleanor e Rosemary, ela tinha que guardar aquele segredo.

Scarlett esperou que a noticia sobre sua gravidez pudesse fazê-la se aproximar do marido , mas Rhett estava rindo dela, chamando-a de tola e dizendo que não a amava, estava destroçando o seu coração sem dó. Confirmando que apenas usou o seu corpo, que sentiu apenas culpa em relação a ela. Agora, Scarlett odiava-o com todas as suas forças!

" Eu não quero mais te ver, Rhett. Por favor, saia do meu quarto." Scarlett pediu, se sentando na poltrona, totalmente arrasada e com vontade de vomitar." Volte para Dunmore Landing e esqueça o que eu acabei de contar. Vá embora!" Ela queria que Rhett saísse logo para poder chorar.

" Não, Scarlett. Você me queria de volta. Queria mostrar para todos, tanto em Charleston quanto em Atlanta, e principalmente para mim que podia ter-me a hora que quisesse e você conseguiu, minha querida. Eu não vou voltar para Dunmore Landing e tão logo o Doutor Stuart apareça por aqui, vou pedir para ele te dar alta e então, estaremos voltando para Atlanta e para o nosso Lar-Doce-Lar."

" Eu não vou para lugar nenhum com você! Se eu não puder voltar para Atlanta sozinha, vou para Tara ficar com Mammy!Mas, não vou voltar a viver com um homem que estará comigo somente por causa do bebê, vivendo um casamento de mentiras mais uma vez!"

" Você nunca se importou em viver um casamento de mentiras, Scarlett. Vamos continuar juntos por causa do bebê, e eu não vou aceitar objeções. Esse bebê é tão meu quanto seu , lembre-se disso." Rhett disse com frieza." O nosso lugar é em Atlanta e é para lá que iremos voltar e juntos! Já incomodamos demais a minha mãe com nossos problemas sem solução, portanto, esteja preparada para voltar para casa e na companhia do seu marido."

" Eu me recuso á ir com você! " Scarlett gritou rosnando. Ela queria pular no pescoço daquele homem e arranhá-lo inteiro de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Ele não se importava com ela, só estava aturando-a por causa do bebê. Ela queria distância dele.

" Você vai voltar junto comigo, nem que seja arrastada! Estou sentindo falta de nossa casa e de nossa vida incrivelmente feliz. Bom, estamos conversados , Boa noite, senhora Butler. Qualquer coisa que precisar, eu estarei no meu quarto."

Rhett saiu do quarto e deixou Scarlett chorando sozinha. Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto e trancou-se lá dentro, sem perceber que Wade Hamilton estava escondido no corredor escuro, próximo da porta do quarto de sua mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos, as mãos fechadas em punho, rosnando com raiva enquanto olhava para a porta do quarto de seu padrasto. Wade estava passando pelo corredor quando escutou os gritos de sua mãe e por causa da preocupação que tinha em relação a Scarlett, colocou o ouvido na porta e conseguiu escutar a maior parte da conversa entre os dois, ficando completamente horrorizado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Obs: Queridos leitores, foi muito difícil escrever esse capítulo. Eu mesma não sabia como Rhett podia agir. Escrevi esse capítulo 4 vezes e cancelei 4 vezes,então fui conversar com o meu marido, que é fã de Rhett Butler. Contei pra ele sobre a dificuldade que estava para escrever esse capítulo, perguntei para ele como achava que Rhett podia agir ao saber da gravidez. Meu marido já sabe tudo o que acontecerá na minha história, então ele me aconselhou á escrever sobre um Rhett que iria ter medo de ser pai, por causa de Bonnie, mas que ao mesmo tempo, teria todo aquele instinto protetor em relação ao bebê e que iria mentir para Scarlett dizendo que estava voltando para Atlanta com ela e retomando o casamento dos dois, apenas por causa do bebê. Escondendo os seus sentimentos mais uma vez, por achar que Scarlett brincou com ele e o usou e com medo dela usar o amor que ele senti contra ele mesmo. Espero que vocês gostem. Tem muitas surpresas pela frente. Agora, a segunda parte da minha história acontecerá em Atlanta, com Ashley Wilkes, Seamus O' Conaill, a velha guarda de Atlanta, Dr. Meade, Belle Watling e muitos outros personagens. Rosemary e Eleanor também vão aparecer em Atlanta em breve para visitarem o nosso casal. Adoro todos os comentários! Abraços!**


	89. O Adeus a Charleston

Capítulo 89 : O Adeus a Charleston

Rhett trancou-se em seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que iria ser pai. A poucas horas atrás, ele estava querendo distância de Scarlett, conformado com o fim de seu casamento, fazendo de tudo para conseguir esquecê-la, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria impossível. Agora, ele estava unido á mulher que sempre amou novamente, com um bebê que estava á caminho. E ele estava com medo de seu filho que ainda nem tinha nascido. Rhett sentiu-se fracassado em seu papel de pai. Dentro de sua mente, ele continuava se culpando por causa da morte de Bonnie. Ele também sentia-se culpado pelo aborto que Scarlett sofreu. Sentia-se um assassino de seus dois filhos e não entendia a vontade de Deus ou do destino em dar-lhe uma nova chance. Rhett sentia-se indigno de ter recebido aquele presente, mas talvez a vida estivesse dando-o a oportunidade de consertar os seus erros.

Rhett tirou os sapatos, o sobretudo e a camisa. Voltou a deitar-se na cama e permaneceu olhando para o teto. No final das contas, Scarlett conseguiu prendê-lo á ela de uma forma definitiva. Agora, carregando um filho seu dentro da barriga, Rhett não podia deixá-la. Teria que voltar para o seu fracassado casamento junto com uma mulher que não sentia amor por ele. Mas, ele amava-a, e não sabia como agir perante aquele amor tão forte. Estava condenado de qualquer forma. Seus planos para tentar viver sem Scarlett tinham ido por água abaixo, mas isso não significava que ele iria se render. Rhett acreditava que sua esposa só queria-o ao lado para mostrar para a sociedade uma imagem de família perfeita. Até o bebê ela queria usar para isso. Ele conhecia Scarlett muito bem e sabia que ela não dava ponto sem nó. Nunca iria ficar tão feliz com uma gravidez se não pudesse tirar algum proveito disso. Mas, Rhett planejava dar tudo de si para o seu filho. Talvez, todos os seus sentimentos não tivessem sido sepultados junto com Bonnie, talvez restara alguma coisa dentro de seu coração para dar á alguém. Iria suportar aquele casamento infernal e a falta de amor de Scarlett por causa do bebê. Tinha que suportar. Rhett suspirou e sorriu com tristeza. Apesar de saber que nunca iria conseguir conquistar verdadeiramente o coração gelado e cruel de sua esposa, ele já queria aquele bebê também.

" Eu vou ser pai...pai!" Murmurou sorrindo consigo mesmo enquanto olhava para o teto e procurava dormir um pouco.

Rhett e Scarlett passaram mais 5 dias na casa de Eleanor antes de voltarem para Atlanta. Durante aquele curto período, eles praticamente não se falaram. Rhett só ia atrás da esposa para perguntar como estava o bebê, sem demonstrar a mínima alegria. Fazia de tudo para disfarçar a felicidade que estava sentindo com aquela gravidez. Scarlett permaneceu a maior parte do tempo, trancada em seu quarto, procurando não sair e só saía quando Rhett estava no Banco. Ela sabia que em Atlanta não teria como fugir dele, teria que enfrentá-lo e vê-lo todos os dias, desfazendo e zombando do amor que ela sentia tanto por ele quanto pelo bebê. Scarlett achava que tudo o que Rhett estava fazendo era por obrigação, até o filho ele não queria e nem fazia questão de demonstrar qualquer felicidade por aquele bebê estar crescendo dentro dela. Ela e o bebê eram dois estorvos para ele. Scarlett lamentou ter contado sobre o bebê. Ela podia ter escondido de todos a sua gravidez e depois ter desaparecido pelo mundo, onde Rhett nunca iria saber da existência daquela criança. Mas, Scarlett contou na esperança de recuperar o seu marido e o seu casamento, na esperança de que ele assumisse que amava-a. Agora estava condenada a viver um casamento de mentira com um marido que não a queria e tão pouco queria o seu bebê.

Eleanor ficou muito triste quando Rhett comunicou-a de que eles iriam voltar para Atlanta. Ela ainda insistiu para ele e Scarlett continuarem em sua casa, pelo menos até o nascimento do bebê, mas Rhett não aceitou. Scarlett tinha seus negócios em Atlanta e tinha que voltar pra lá e Rhett não iria deixá-la sozinha. Ficou combinado que Eleanor iria visitá-los em Atlanta e ficar com Scarlett após o parto para ajudá-la. Logo após o Doutor Stuart dar alta para Scarlett e dizer que ela estava curada, Nany e Prissy começaram a arrumar as malas dela , Rhett e das crianças para eles voltarem pra casa. Rhett enviou um telegrama urgente para a sua casa na Rua do Pessegueiro, ordenando que Pork viesse buscá-los na estação com um horário e uma data pré determinada.

Eleanor e Rosemary trancaram-se no quarto junto com Scarlett para conversarem com ela sozinhas, durante seu último dia naquela casa. Scarlett estava nervosa e acabou chorando na frente das duas, sem vergonha de esconder a sua dor.

" Eu não quero ir para Atlanta junto com Rhett, senhora Eleanor. Eu não quero!"

" Scarlett, minha filha, eu conheço o meu filho, sei o gênio difícil que ele tem, mas no final vai dar tudo certo." Eleanor tentou tranquilizá-la.

" Não vai melhorar, senhora Eleanor. Ele não me quer e não quer o bebê. Eu sei..." Scarlett desabafou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

" Ele ama vocês dois, pode ter certeza disso, minha filha! Ele é orgulhoso, teimoso e acho que é até um pouco medroso. Rhett vai amolecer, acredite!"

" Eu vou me sentir muito sozinha lá. Agora que não tenho mais a companhia de Melly e Mammy. Mas eu não tenho outra saída, eu tenho que voltar pra casa por causa dos meus negócios, senão eu ficava aqui com a senhora e Rosemary." lamentou Scarlett enxugando as lágrimas.

" Eu também queria que você ficasse aqui, minha querida. Nós estamos muito tristes com a sua partida, mas entendemos os seus motivos. E não se preocupe, minha filha, você não estará sozinha. Eu e Rosemary vamos te escrever sempre e logo iremos para Atlanta passar alguns dias com você." disse Eleanor dando um abraço carinhoso em sua nora.

Logo que Eleanor soltou Scarlett,Rosemary correu para abraçá-la também e sussurrou em seu ouvido apertando-a fortemente:

" Não se preocupe, Scarlett, você não está sozinha. Mesmo longe, estaremos sempre do seu lado. Nós amamos você, minha querida."

Scarlett sorriu completamente emocionada por escutar aquelas palavras carinhosas. Ela encontrou uma nova mãe e uma nova irmã e pretendia levá-las guardadas dentro de seu coração pelo resto de sua vida.

Scarlett olhava para fora da janela, conforme o trem seguia em direção a Atlanta. Rhett estava sentado bem de frente para ela, mas os dois não estavam trocando uma única palavra. O clima estava tenso dentro daquela cabine. Era perceptível o clima hostil que se instalara entre eles. Scarlett permaneceu com os olhos pregados na paisagem que sumia rapidamente sendo substituída por outra por causa da velocidade do trem. Rhett abriu um jornal e fingiu que estava lendo alguma coisa, mas de vez em quando parava para observar a sua esposa. Ela não percebeu em nenhum momento aqueles olhos negros fixados nela. Preferiu permanecer quieta e entretida com as imagens do lado de fora. Ele percebeu que sua esposa estava carrancuda e incomodada com sua presença. Rhett sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, tentar iniciar algum assunto, mas não podia. Ele tinha medo de ser rejeitado como foi no jardim e também não podia baixar a guarda para Scarlett. Ela iria usar seus sentimentos contra ele se viesse a descobrir o que ele realmente sentia. Wade estava sentado do lado de Scarlett, lendo um livro. Desde a noite em que ele ouviu atrás da porta a conversa de Rhett com sua mãe, ele passou a falar muito pouco, principalmente com o padrasto. Wade estava muito magoado com ele. Após tudo que sua mãe passou, Rhett tratá-la daquela maneira tão hostil, deixou o menino horrorizado. Ela estava esperando um bebê, estava precisando de carinho e apoio e Wade não se conformava de saber que seu padrasto, o homem que ele chegara a admirar e considerar como um pai, uma pessoa que ele achava que amava a sua mãe de verdade, pudesse tratá-la com tanto descaso. Wade estava decepcionado com seu tio Rhett e evitou falar com ele a todo o custo. Falava apenas o necessário, mas após aquela noite, Wade fez de tudo para não cruzar com Rhett dentro da casa de Eleanor como também permanecer o menos possível junto dele.

Scarlett alisou a barriga com carinho, sem tirar os olhos da paisagem. O pôr do Sol estava lindo e tingia de laranja o céu azul. Ela sempre amou ver o pôr do Sol, principalmente em Tara, onde ela achava que tudo ficava mais bonito, até mesmo os efeitos comuns da natureza. Rhett quase amoleceu quando viu sua esposa, alisando o lugar onde estava crescendo o seu bebê. Ele sentiu vontade de alisar a sua barriga também, de colocar a sua mão sobre a dela, mas segurou-se onde estava, usando sua máscara de indiferença. Ella estava dormindo encostada em seu braço forte e abraçada com uma boneca nova. Wade continuava entretido com seu livro e aquele silêncio começou á incomodar Rhett. Orgulhoso demais para dirigir a palavra a sua esposa,decidiu puxar assunto com o menino.

" Wade, meu filho. Você está tão quieto ultimamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Rhett perguntou preocupado dobrando o jornal.

Scarlett olhou rapidamente para Rhett, mas não disse nada. Por uma pequena fração de segundo os olhos deles se cruzaram, mas logo, ela virou o rosto e voltou á olhar pela janela. Wade fechou o livro que estava lendo e respondeu para o seu padrasto, tentando esconder que estava chateado com ele.

" Eu estou lendo um livro, tio Rhett."

" Eu sei, meu filho. Mas, eu reparei que você ficou mais quieto durante esses últimos dias, e eu estou preocupado."

" Não é nada, tio Rhett. Só estou triste por ter que voltar pra casa." o menino mentiu, mas sua verdadeira vontade era dizer que já sabia de tudo, que escutou aquela conversa horrível, que sabia que seu tio Rhett não amava e não se importava com sua mãe, que sabia que o casamento dos dois era uma mentira. Mas, não disse nada. Scarlett nunca iria aceitar que ele fosse mal educado, grosseiro e que se metesse no meio de seus problemas conjugais. Para Wade restava sofrer calado, por ver sua mãe sofrer.

" Meu filho, lá em Atlanta você tem seus amigos. Eles devem estar sentindo sua falta." Rhett continuou tentando conversar um pouco mais com ele.

" Eu não tenho muitos amigos, tio Rhett. " Wade disse de maneira curta mas educada.

" Mas, você tem a amizade de seu primo Beau, filho de _Ashley_." Rhett disse enfatizando muito bem a última palavra com um certo desprezo.

_" Ah, que homem odioso! Está tentando me provocar."_ pensou Scarlett, sem olhar para ele.

" Eu sei, tio Rhett. Eu sinto falta de Beau, mas também vou sentir falta da vovó e da tia Rosemary." Wade lamentou.

" Não se preocupe, meu filho. Em breve, elas irão aparecer em Atlanta para nos visitar." Rhett sorriu tranquilizando-o.

Wade fez um meio sorriso um pouco forçado para o padrasto e abriu o livro novamente, voltando a ler para encerrar aquele assunto. Ele não queria falar com Rhett. Precisava de algum tempo para tentar esquecer aquelas coisas que ouviu. Rhett percebendo que o menino preferia continuar lendo do que conversar, abriu novamente o jornal e fingiu ler também, enquanto observava Scarlett disfarçadamente.


	90. Nota do autor-parte 4

**Nota do autor-parte 4**

**Queridos leitores: Eu continuo adorando escrever a história. Como eu deixei claro no início, minha história é baseada no livro, por isso os personagens Wade e Ella fazem parte dela. Também deixei especificado na rápida descrição após título, que não iria ser fácil para Scarlett reconquistar o coração de Rhett. Ele é apaixonado por ela, nós sabemos disso, pois eu sempre procuro passar o que ele está pensando ou sentindo, mas Rhett tem medo de assumir verdadeiramente os seus sentimentos por Scarlett. Ele não acredita no amor dela. Vocês podem me dizer que Rhett consegue ler Scarlett como um livro, que ele podia já ter percebido que ela ama-o de verdade. Sim, ele consegue ler Scarlett, mas ele acha que ela deseja seu corpo e que sua paixão é infantil. Vai demorar mais alguns capítulos para ele finalmente perceber que o sentimento dela é verdadeiro.**

**A expressão: _meu filho_ e _minha filha_ é bastante utilizada aqui no Brasil, quando gostamos muito de alguém que é mais novo do que a gente e consideramos como um filho. Na tradução do livro de MM aqui no Brasil, Rhett Butler nunca chamou Scarlett de _" my pet"_ e sim de _" minha querida"_. Eu coloco em alguns textos a palavra _" my pet"_ para agradar vocês. Outra grande diferença na tradução do livro para o português é que Scarlett costuma usar a palavra " tolices" e não _"fiddle dee dee"_. Por isso, perdoem os meus erros de gramática e até mesmo a forma como alguns personagens falam , pois eu estou seguindo o livro de MM em português. É difícil pra mim escrever um livro sobre uma história totalmente americana, sendo que eu sou uma brasileira. Ainda que eu soubesse a gramática inglesa perfeitamente e pudesse escrever um texto para vocês sem falha, existem diferenças de expressão e vocabulário entre Brasil e Estados Unidos em relação aos personagens devido a forma que o livro foi passado para o português pela tradutora brasileira que até recebeu um elogio da própria Margareth Mitchell.**

**Eu amo de paixão a história " E O Vento Levou" desde quando eu era uma criança e acredito que os americanos também devem gostar muito e sentirem muito orgulho por essa história ser totalmente de origem americana, até mesmo retratando um fato histórico como a Guerra Civil que aconteceu realmente nos Estados Unidos. A minha responsabilidade para escrever uma continuação com qualidade, sendo que vivo em outro país, é imensa e me sinto muito feliz por poder fazer isso.**

**A minha história é longa com cerca de mais de 200 capítulos em estilo novela. Aqui no Brasil , nós assistimos bastante novelas e gostamos também de novelas dramáticas. Por isso, essa sessão de reviravoltas entre os personagens que só vão ser felizes de fato próximo do final. Por isso também, que alguns capítulos eu termino com um pequeno suspense, exatamente porque isso acontece aqui nas novelas brasileiras.**

**Rhett e Scarlett estão voltando para Atlanta, onde acontecerá a segunda parte da história, lembrando que teremos a terceira parte que ocorrerá em Tara e a quarta parte e final que será em um lugar surpresa. Scarlett está grávida e posso já assegurar que apesar de todos os problemas que ela irá passar, nem ela e nem o bebê irão morrer. O colar de brilhantes está com Rhett e ele vai devolvê-lo para Scarlett no momento certo, assim como ele vai descobrir sobre a tentativa de estupro de Ross.**

**Rhett é um personagem difícil de escrever. Ele é irônico , misterioso e ao mesmo muito inteligente. Agora, ele está mais duro , pois está com a guarda levantada, mas conforme os capítulos forem acontecendo, ele vai amolecer até se entregar. Em relação ao segundo inferno pessoal que Rhett irá passar, será uma surpresa que com certeza irá arrancar lágrimas de todos e minhas também. Só posso garantir que no final, tudo vai dar certo.**

**Scarlett apesar de lutar muito para parecer superior com seu nariz empinado , ama o marido de verdade e com isso acaba ficando mais vulnerável aos encantos dele. Mas, tudo cansa, e a qualquer momento o jogo poderá virar. Rhett parece um cego que não consegue perceber a verdade e vai precisar sofrer para mudar.**

**Amo todos os comentários de vocês. Tanto os comentários bons quanto as críticas me motivam a escrever, por isso podem escrever sempre pra mim, pois eu gosto muito e sempre vou procurar melhorar a minha história. Aguardo ansiosamente mais comentários. Obrigada e abraços para todos!**


	91. Em Atlanta

Capítulo 91: Em Atlanta

Para Rhett foi mais difícil entrar na casa da Rua do Pessegueiro, do que ele imaginava. Para cada canto que ele olhava, podia ver a imagem de Bonnie. As lembranças de sua filha continuavam por ali. Aquele era um lugar que ele não queria voltar de jeito nenhum. Qualquer cômodo daquela casa trazia um sofrimento insuportável para ele. Rhett não sentia-se preparado para ir até o jardim e o quarto de brincar das crianças. Ele nunca iria estar verdadeiramente pronto para levar uma vida normal naquele ambiente. Aquele lugar trouxe-lhe muitas alegrias, enquanto Bonnie estava viva, agora era um verdadeiro inferno continuar lá. Ele respirou fundo quando entrou na sala e avistou a grande escada onde Scarlett caiu e sofreu o aborto. Dois filhos falecidos, duas crianças perdidas por culpa dele. Rhett deixou aquela casa por causa das lembranças de sua filha e agora estava retornando de onde saiu por causa de seu filho que iria nascer em breve. Mesmo quando achou que podia recomeçar o casamento com Scarlett, durante aqueles dias de paixão que os dois passaram em Charleston, Rhett tinha planos de com o tempo conseguir levar sua esposa para viver com ele definitivamente em Dunmore Landing. Nunca teve planos de voltar para Atlanta. Mas, Scarlett tinha a loja e não iria se desfazer dela e ele não podia deixá-la sozinha com um filho seu dentro da barriga, solta por aí. No fundo, Rhett sabia que não tinha voltado pra casa somente por causa do bebê. Por mais, que ele fugisse de Scarlett e negasse pra si mesmo que era louco por ela, após achar que ela só tinha brincado com seus sentimentos, Rhett sabia que nunca iria conseguir ficar longe por muito tempo. Suas almas estavam unidas, ou pelo menos Rhett acreditava que sua alma estava unida a de Scarlett mesmo contra sua vontade, mesmo achando que ela nunca iria amá-lo de verdade. Tinha que manter sua máscara de indiferença, tinha que mostrar que não se importava, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era completamente o contrário. Ele quase enlouqueceu quando sua esposa ficou doente. Seu plano inicial era pedir-lhe perdão tão logo Scarlett ficasse curada e lutar para tê-la de volta, mas após suas terríveis palavras no jardim e durante seus delírios febris, Rhett levantou a guarda novamente.

Scarlett não sentiu a mesma dor e a mesma angustia de Rhett, quando entrou em casa. Aquela mansão foi o lugar onde ela tinha decorado do jeito que queria, era um lugar cheio de lembranças tristes, mas também era um dos símbolos do seu sucesso financeiro. Ela planejava voltar para Atlanta feliz com seu marido ao lado, os dois juntos e apaixonados, prontos para uma vida nova, mas agora, Rhett estava com ela naquele lugar por obrigação. No início, quando Rhett saiu de casa e foi para Charleston, Scarlett sonhou em engravidar para prendê-lo, mas depois, ela mudou de ideia e decidiu lutar para reconquistá-lo sem truques ou imposições devido as circunstâncias. Ela queria o marido de volta, mas apaixonado por ela e não daquele jeito, praticamente forçado a estar do seu lado. Scarlett esperou ansiosamente para dar-lhe a noticia de sua gravidez por vários motivos. Ela acreditava que Rhett podia amá-la, após descobrir como ele sofreu quando ela estava doente. Eleanor e Rosemary deram certeza de que ele amava-a. Rhett adorava bebês e após ter perdido Bonnie, após ter sofrido tanto, um filho seria o retorno da felicidade para ele. Mas, isso não aconteceu. Rhett não amava-a e não estava importando-se muito com o bebê. Ele estava ali, apenas por obrigação e saber disso deixava Scarlett triste e desolada.

Wade e Ella subiram as escadas correndo para chegarem no quarto, enquanto Lou e Prissy seguiu-os carregando suas malas. Rhett e Scarlett ficaram sozinhos, mesmo assim evitaram trocar qualquer palavra ou até mesmo se olharem. Logo, Rhett saiu da sala sem se despedir e foi para a biblioteca. Scarlett permaneceu ali, sozinha com vontade de chorar.

Ela subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto. Entrando naquele santuário, percebeu que sua cama era grande demais pra ela. Scarlett sentia falta do marido e lamentava totalmente tê-lo expulsado de seu leito conjugal. Seu orgulho impedia que ela fosse atrás dele e pedisse para ele voltar a dormir com ela. Ela não queria dormir sozinha, mas perante todos os acontecimentos não tinha outra saída. Lou entrou no quarto carregando suas malas e Scarlett ordenou que ela ajudasse-a a se despir e colocar o roupão. Pediu para que Lou trouxesse o jantar para ela no quarto. Scarlett não queria descer e encontrar a indiferença e frieza de seu marido. Preferia ficar sozinha.

Scarlett sentou-se na cama e alisou sua barriga, após Lou sair do quarto. Ela ainda não conseguia sentir os movimentos do bebê, pois estava com quase dois meses de gravidez. Ainda era muito cedo para sentir alguma coisa. Mas, já amava com todas as forças aquele ser tão pequeno e indefeso que crescia dentro dela. Decidiu que não iria mais usar espartilho. Pela primeira vez, ela iria abandonar aquela roupa que apertava-a para dar toda a liberdade para o bebê crescer e se movimentar. Enquanto estava entretida demonstrando seu carinho materno para o seu filho, Scarlett escutou batidas na porta.

" Pode entrar, Lou. A porta está aberta."

A porta abriu aos poucos, e Scarlett viu primeiramente a bandeja com o jantar entrar no quarto , mas quase deu um pulo, quando viu que era Rhett quem estava trazendo o seu jantar.

" Rhett! " Scarlett exclamou ainda assustada.

" Boa noite, senhora Butler. Eu vim trazer o seu jantar." disse Rhett com um meio sorriso, colocando a bandeja sobre a mesinha de madeira.

" Você não precisava fazer isso. Lou podia ter me trazido a bandeja." Scarlett disse sem jeito e corando um pouco. Ver o seu marido dentro daquele quarto, atiçou suas lembranças mais profundas : a noite do aniversário de Ashley Wilkes, quando Rhett possuiu-a naquele cama da forma mais selvagem.

" Eu quis trazer mesmo assim, Scarlett. Quero me certificar de que você vai comer tudo e alimentar o bebê." Rhett disse olhando para ela com sua máscara de indiferença.

" Você vai ficar aqui e me ver comer?"

" Sim. Eu não quero que você fique doente de novo." Rhett disse calmamente.

" Então, isso quer dizer que você se importa comigo?" Scarlett perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

" Mas, é claro, senhora Butler. Você está esperando o meu filho e precisa ficar saudável."

" Eu pensei que você se importasse comigo também... " Scarlett lamentou tristemente.

" Scarlett, eu não quero brigar. Na verdade, eu vim oferecer uma trégua. Nós vamos ter um filho e podemos nos relacionar melhor. Estamos há dias sem nos falar. No nosso casamento não existe amor, mas pode existir uma amizade. Nosso filho vai precisar de um ambiente de paz para viver. Podemos ser amigos, o que você acha?"

Scarlett permaneceu calada, pensativa. Não era daquela forma que ela queria seu marido, mas sentiu-se bem por ver que ele já mostrava alguma preocupação em relação ao bebê. Já era alguma coisa. Ela sentou-se na mesinha para jantar.

" Tudo bem, Rhett. Vamos fazer isso pelo nosso filho." disse procurando não gaguejar.

" Assim vai ser bem melhor, Scarlett. Já que temos um casamento de mentira, pelo menos poderemos levá-lo de forma amigável. O bebê vai crescer em um lugar tranquilo, sem assistir a brigas entre seus pais. Vejo que você finalmente está usando a cabeça." disse Rhett despreocupado em pé vendo-a comer. Scarlett decidiu ignorar suas últimas palavras, ela também não queria brigar. Estava cansada por causa da viagem.

" Mas, quando ele ou ela crescer e descobrir que dormimos em quartos separados..." Disse Scarlett corando e morrendo de vergonha.

Rhett olhou para sua esposa e ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigado.

" Esse é um convite para eu voltar a dormir aqui, senhora Butler?" ele perguntou sorrindo sarcástico.

Scarlett queria que ele voltasse a dormir com ela, sempre quis, mas lembrou-se que ele não amava-a.

" Não...não...eu não quis dizer isso, eu..." Scarlett gaguejou tentando disfarçar que essa era sua verdadeira vontade.

" Sim, eu sei, senhora Butler. Não se preocupe, eu vou continuar dormindo no meu quarto." Rhett disse usando sua máscara de indiferença de novo. " Quando o nosso filho crescer, conseguiremos inventar algum motivo para dormirmos em quartos separados."

Scarlett não disse nada e começou a comer, sendo observada atentamente por Rhett. No fundo, ela estava triste mas não deixou transparecer. Entre uma garfada e outra, ela falou para o marido.

" Eu vou ver o Dr. Meade, amanhã. E depois vou na loja. Você quer vir comigo?"

Rhett ficou mais uma vez intrigado. Scarlett nunca convidou-o para ir a lugar algum com ela antes.

" Você está muito estranha, minha querida. Nunca me convidou para acompanhá-la em qualquer lugar. Eu sempre tive que impor a minha rude presença."

" Como você mesmo disse, precisamos ser amigos por causa do bebê, então eu achei que você gostaria de ir ao médico comigo."

" Não poderei ir com você, Scarlett. Amanhã tenho um compromisso. Preciso visitar alguns investidores de Atlanta. Irei com você na próxima consulta." Rhett disse fingindo indiferença.

" Eu achei que você gostaria de saber como está o seu filho!" Scarlett disse já ficando nervosa.

" Eu conversei com o Doutor Stuart em Charleston, querida. Ele me disse que apesar de tudo o que você passou, o bebê está bem. Acredito que o doutor Meade, aquele bode velho, não irá dizer nada de diferente."

" Pois, eu não vou te contar nada sobre a minha consulta amanhã, capitão Butler. Você sempre coloca os seus negócios acima de qualquer coisa, até mesmo do seu filho!"

" Minha querida, você está sendo hipócrita em me fazer tal acusação. Seus negócios sempre foram mais importantes do que qualquer um de seus filhos." Rhett disse com um sorriso cínico.

" Oh, como você ousa, vir aqui para me ver comer e me deixar nervosa!" Scarlett retrucou rosnando.

" Eu não quero brigar, Scarlett. Já combinamos que seremos amigos daqui pra frente, lembra?Em relação a sua consulta de amanhã, você pode não me contar nada sobre ela, mas lembre-se de que eu irei ficar sabendo tudo que aconteceu do mesmo jeito. Portanto, volte a comer antes que sua comida esfrie." Rhett disse despreocupado.

" Homem odioso! "

" Sou um pai protetor, Scarlett. Apenas isso! Agora, coma!" Rhett ordenou e continuou assistindo a sua esposa comer com a cara carrancuda e de mau humor.

Após comer tudo, Scarlett levantou-se da cadeira estofada e foi para a cama.

" Bom, senhora Butler. Eu vou enviar Lou para cá, para tirar a bandeja e vou para o meu quarto. " disse Rhett indo em direção da porta. " Boa noite."

" Rhett!" Scarlett chamou o marido que já estava abrindo a porta para sair.

Ele virou-se e olhou para ela, que já estava deitada na cama totalmente coberta, após tirar o roupão, usando somente sua camisola de dormir. Rhett sentiu calor, seus olhos negros brilharam por um breve instante ao ver sua esposa deitada , chamando por ele.

" Pois não, senhora Butler."

" Você vai conseguir dormir naquele quarto, sozinho? " ela perguntou gaguejando bastante e totalmente sem jeito.

" Por quê essa pergunta agora, Scarlett?" Rhett perguntou divertido.

" É que aquele quarto tem muitas lembranças de Bonnie e..." Scarlett disse com vontade de cobrir o rosto com as cobertas de tanta vergonha.

Rhett quase caiu na gargalhada.

" Minha querida, eu sempre dormi lá e você nunca preocupou-se com as minhas tristes lembranças, desde que eu não entrasse nesse santuário para te incomodar. Portanto, vou continuar dormindo no mesmo lugar. Boa noite!"

Rhett saiu do quarto, deixando Scarlett mais uma vez sozinha.

Quando ele entrou no seu quarto, trancou a porta e respirou fundo. Ele quase pediu para dormir junto com ela, para poder proteger Scarlett e o bebê com seus braços fortes, mas o orgulho e o medo da rejeição deteve-o mais uma vez. Scarlett tinha nojo dele e não iria aceitar dividir a mesma cama com ele.

Rhett começou a guardar suas roupas dentro da gaveta da cômoda. Ele abriu a mala e começou a tirar seus pertences de lá de dentro. Encontrou o colar de brilhantes de Scarlett, o colar que ela usava no baile de Santa Cecília. O símbolo de seu casamento, que Scarlett tirou do pescoço e jogou fora com tanto desprezo. Guardou o colar com carinho, dentro da gaveta. Talvez algum dia, iria devolvê-lo pra ela. Depois encontrou a caixa com outro colar que comprou para sua esposa durante sua viagem para Savannah. Devido a todos os tristes e infelizes acontecimentos, ele não conseguiu dar aquele presente pra ela. Decidiu guardar os dois colares dentro da mesma gaveta.

Tirou a roupa rapidamente e deitou-se na cama, dentro daquele quarto que trazia tantas lembranças infelizes. Bonnie costumava dormir ali. Aquele lugar também estava repleto de lembranças dela. Começou a lembrar-se da menina de olhos azuis que corria por cada canto daquela casa, que escutava-o contar histórias bonitas antes de dormir, que tinha medo do escuro. Rhett enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou. Seus soluços baixos duraram alguns minutos, até que cessaram quando ele finalmente conseguiu dormir.


	92. Uma deusa no escuro

Capítulo 92: Uma deusa no escuro

O dia iniciou em Atlanta, cheio de fofocas e comentários entre as velhas matronas. Todas as mulheres da velha guarda comentavam o retorno de Rhett e Scarlett para a cidade. Alguém viu a família Butler descer do trem na noite anterior, outro viu Rhett Butler caminhando sozinho pela rua naquela manhã e assim por diante. Alguns achavam que Scarlett e seu marido não iriam mais voltar para Atlanta, outros lamentaram o fato deles terem voltado. Os mexericos rolaram durante toda a manhã e aumentaram quando algumas senhoras viram Scarlett andando pela rua em direção ao consultório do Doutor Meade. Algumas pessoas cumprimentaram-na com falsidade e outras fingiram que ela não existia. Scarlett pouco se importava com aquela gente. Ela queria mais que todos fossem para o inferno carregando suas línguas compridas. Era importante para ela saber como estava o seu bebê e mais nada. Pela primeira vez, Scarlett saiu de casa sem colocar o espartilho e sentia-se estranha por andar pela rua sem ele, mas decidiu fazer qualquer sacrifício pelo seu filho. E mesmo sem o espartilho, ela continuava com sua cintura fina intacta.

Quando entrou no consultório do Doutor Meade, ele levou um susto ao vê-la. Apesar de já ter escutado rumores sobre o retorno da família Butler em Atlanta, o doutor Meade achava que tudo não passava de fofoca das velhas senhoras. A família Butler estava fora da cidade há meses, e ele chegou a achar que não iriam mais voltar. Agora, Scarlett estava ali, parada na frente dele e ele não entendia o que ela queria em seu consultório.

" Bom dia, senhora Butler! " o médico cumprimentou com educação e frieza, sem demonstrar que estava surpreso com a sua presença.

" Bom dia, doutor Meade! " Scarlett cumprimentou entrando em sua sala com o nariz empinado.

" Então, é realmente verdade, os rumores e comentários pela cidade. Vocês estão de volta."

" Sim, doutor. Nós passamos alguns meses na casa da minha sogra após a morte de Melly, mas resolvemos voltar. Eu tenho a minha loja e os meus negócios por aqui." Scarlett disse procurando mostrar tranquilidade.

" Como estão as crianças e o capitão Butler?" doutor Meade perguntou por educação.

" Estão todos muito bem. Meu marido foi resolver alguns negócios com os investidores da cidade e as crianças estão em casa. Amanhã, elas já vão voltar para a escola. Mas, eu vim até aqui, porque gostaria de passar por uma consulta com o senhor."

" Sim, claro, Scarlett! Em que posso ajudá-la?" perguntou o doutor fechando a porta da sala e ficando a sós com Scarlett.

" Eu estou grávida, doutor Meade. Acabou acontecendo quando estávamos em Charlesnton. E vim até aqui para ver se o meu bebê está bem."

O doutor Meade ficou ainda mais surpreso. Após tantos rumores de que Rhett e Scarlett não tinham um casamento de verdade, ele não imaginou que ela pudesse engravidar novamente. Logo, que Bonnie morreu, ele chegou a falar para Scarlett dar um filho o mais rápido possível para o marido. Mas, não imaginou que aquela mulher tão cruel, iria fazer aquilo que ele tinha aconselhado. E o que mais o intrigou era a preocupação que ela estava mostrando em relação ao bebê.

O doutor Meade examinou Scarlett e ela contou-lhe que teve anemia e pneumonia, ficando muito doente. Ele também afirmou o mesmo que o doutor Stuart : que o fato do bebê estar vivo era um milagre.

" Scarlett, você sofreu um aborto e ficou muito doente há pouco tempo. Deve saber que sua gravidez não será tranquila como foram as anteriores." disse o doutor Meade após terminar de examiná-la.

" Mas, o bebê está bem?" Scarlett perguntou preocupada colocando a mão em sua barriga.

" Sim, ele está bem. Mas, sua gravidez é de risco e você deverá tomar muito cuidado." ele disse bastante sério. "Não deverá se esforçar muito, procurar repousar bastante."

"Eu vou ter que ficar na cama?" Scarlett perguntou apavorada.

" Não, Scarlett. Eu apenas disse que você precisará repousar mais do que o habitual. Pode andar, sair, mas sem fazer muito esforço. Precisará se alimentar muito bem e não passar nervoso, se quiser que esse bebê venha á nascer."

Quando Scarlett deixou o consultório o doutor Meade ainda estava surpreso. Ela em nenhum momento de sua consulta perguntou como estava Ashley Wilkes. Logo que Scarlett saiu, a senhora Meade entrou no consultório do marido, cheia de curiosidade para saber o que levou Scarlett á ir atrás dele.

" Querido, eu vim aqui para saber o quê Scarlett veio fazer no seu consultório." a velha senhora disse enquanto fechava a porta.

" Senhora Meade, acha que eu irei ficar entregando pra você o diagnóstico de meus pacientes?" doutor Meade perguntou irritado.

" Mas, eu estou curiosa..."

" Senhora Meade, deixe de ser bisbilhoteira e volte pra casa! Eu preciso trabalhar !" disse o médico dando como encerrada aquela conversa.

Scarlett andava pelas ruas de Atlanta, preocupada. Agora, que queria tanto ter um bebê, não iria ter uma gravidez tranquila. A vida só podia estar castigando-a por ter desprezado suas gestações anteriores. Ela iria dar um jeito de fazer aquele bebê vir ao mundo. Pela primeira vez, conseguiu entender o porquê Melly arriscara e sacrificara a sua própria vida querendo mais um filho. Nunca iria aceitar perder outro filho. Aquele bebê ia nascer, ainda que ela tivesse que arriscar a própria vida como Mellanie fez.

Resolveu ir até a loja e deixou todos os seus empregados assustados quando apareceu por lá. Nenhum deles foram notificados de que ela iria voltar e levaram um susto ao vê-la. Scarlett sabia que não podia fazer muito esforço, mas ela podia trabalhar sentada e isso não iria atrapalhar em sua gravidez. Ficar trancada em casa sem poder sair e cuidar de seus negócios, iria deixá-la louca. O trabalho sempre foi uma distração para ela e podia cuidar de seu bebê da mesma forma que cuidaria dele se estivesse trancada em casa. Apenas, Rhett não podia saber que sua gravidez era arriscada, pois senão ele não iria deixá-la trabalhar. _" Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Vou conseguir trabalhar e levarei essa gravidez adiante sem Rhett saber de nada." _pensou consigo mesma._  
_

Ficou algumas horas na loja, se inteirando de seus negócios. Na hora do almoço, Scarlett resolveu voltar pra casa e descansar o restante da tarde. Ela não planejava trabalhar o dia inteiro, como fez durante a gravidez de Bonnie, mas podia trabalhar meio período e ficaria feliz por isso. Sabia que seu bebê precisava de cuidados especiais e ela decidiu não abusar em nada. Tinha que protegê-lo, ainda que tivesse vontade de levar a vida como sempre levou.

Almoçou sozinha em seu quarto e dormiu o restante da tarde. Seu corpo ainda não estava forte o suficiente, mesmo após o término da doença. Até aquele momento, nem sinal de Rhett dentro daquela casa. Durante a noite, Scarlett jantou com as crianças. Wade olhava para a mãe durante a refeição e percebia que ela estava angustiada e com raiva por seu padrasto não ter aparecido ainda. Ele procurou não dizer nada, mas isso não impedia-o de sentir-se ainda mais decepcionado. Wade confiou que Rhett podia cuidar dela e agora, a cada dia que passava, ele percebia que sua mãe estava sozinha e praticamente desamparada.

Quando Rhett entrou em casa, já passava das 10 horas da noite. A casa estava toda escura e ele acreditou que todos estivessem dormindo. Trancou a porta principal, procurando não fazer muito barulho e subiu as escadas praticamente na ponta dos pés, cansado e pronto para dormir também. Quando chegou no corredor, levou um susto ao encontrar Scarlett parada, com um lampião na mão esperando por ele. Ela estava morrendo de raiva e parecia ainda mais sedutora com seu peito ofegante, sua camisola praticamente transparente e seus olhos verdes que chispavam fogo. Rhett permaneceu alguns segundos olhando pra ela, seus olhos negros seguiram a silhueta de sua esposa dos pés a cabeça e ele sorriu como um lobo faminto. Ver aquela deusa no meio do escuro sendo levemente iluminada por um lampião deixou-o louco. Mas, Scarlett não deu tempo para ele ficar distraído olhando para seu corpo durante muito tempo, e perguntou irritada e rosnando com raiva e ciúmes:

" Onde você estava até agora, capitão Butler?"


	93. Um buquê de flores azuis

Capítulo 93: Um buquê de flores azuis

Rhett percebeu que Scarlett estava com ciúmes, ou pelo menos começou a desempenhar muito bem o seu papel de esposa. Ele continuou olhando pra ela, com seu habitual sorriso zombeteiro, mas não disse nada.

" Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Rhett! Onde você estava?" Scarlett perguntou novamente, segurando-se para não gritar e acordar todo mundo.

Rhett tossiu e cumprimentou-a fazendo pouco caso.

" Boa noite, senhora Butler. Estou impressionado com você, minha querida. Nunca, durante todos esses anos do nosso casamento, você mostrou qualquer interesse em saber para onde eu fui ou deixei de ir."

" As crianças ficaram te esperando para jantar. Ella estava me perguntando sobre você." Scarlett tentou arranjar uma desculpa.

" E por isso, você ficou aqui nesse corredor escuro, praticamente de tocaia, esperando eu voltar, só por causa das crianças." Rhett zombou quase caíndo na gargalhada.

Scarlett bufou nervosa. Rhett olhou pra ela mais uma vez. Ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita quando estava brava. Scarlett sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa, principalmente para Rhett que conseguia perceber muito facilmente.

" Isso não muda nada! Eu quero saber onde você estava!"

" Se você me disser o porquê de tanto interesse. Eu prometo te contar tudo." Rhett disse divertido.

" Eu já te disse o porquê." Scarlett disse com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

" Bom, minha querida. Se você vai continuar mentindo pra mim, eu vou me deitar, pois estou com bastante sono. Boa noite, Scarlett." Rhett disse virando de costas pra ela , pronto para ir para o seu quarto.

" Você estava com aquela criatura?" Scarlett perguntou gaguejando e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Ela passou a maior parte da noite com medo que Rhett estivesse com Belle Watling. Sua mente torturou-a durante horas em imaginar que os dois podiam estar juntos.

Rhett virou-se para olhá-la novamente, segurando para não rir.

" E se eu estivesse com ela? O quê isso muda entre nós?"

" Oh! Então você estava com ela! Como você ousa, me desrespeitar dessa maneira?" Scarlett perguntou aumentando seu tom de voz, sentindo um ciúmes incontrolável, que podia deixá-la louca.

" Scarlett, eu realmente acho impressionante você querer me controlar e mostrar possessividade quando o nosso casamento é uma mentira." Rhett disse calmamente, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, mas por dentro continuava com muita vontade de rir.

" Você disse que queria uma trégua e que nós podíamos ser amigos. E agora, mal chegou na cidade e já foi atrás daquela mulher! Está querendo me envergonhar perante a todos!"

" E podemos ser amigos, minha querida, mas eu não vou deixar de ver as pessoas que eu gosto por causa disso. Em relação á te envergonhar perante toda a cidade, prometo que serei o mais discreto possível, afinal de contas : quero que o nosso bebê seja recebido pelas melhores famílias de Atlanta."

"Como você pode dizer na minha cara, que você gosta daquela criatura?" Scarlett perguntou inconformada e com vontade de quebrar tudo ao seu redor.

" Eu estou sendo sincero, minha querida. E antes, você não se importava com isso. O quê mudou afinal? Eu disse para você que estava retomando o nosso casamento por causa do bebê. Você não pode me acusar de não ter te avisado com antecedência."

" Suma da minha frente! Antes que eu faça alguma besteira! Saía já daqui e vá para o inferno, seu canalha! Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças!" Scarlett gritou batendo o pé no chão, deixando Rhett preocupado ao vê-la daquela maneira.

" Calma, minha querida. Acalme-se, por favor. O bebê. Você precisa ficar calma por causa do bebê."

Rhett tentou tocá-la , mas Scarlett deu um passo pra trás.

" Não encoste em mim, seu sujo! Não ouse tentar me tocar. Eu te odeio, Rhett Butler e devia imaginar que você iria continuar com a mesma vida suja e a mesma canalhice de sempre. Lamento, não ter fugido para o outro lado do mundo com o meu bebê." Scarlett disse respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. O doutor Meade disse que ela não podia passar nervoso e ela não iria arriscar perder seu bebê por causa daquele canalha.

" Eu iria atrás de você em qualquer lugar, Scarlett."

" Pra quê? Você me odeia! Não iria saber da existência desse bebê!"

" Porque você é minha esposa, Scarlett." Rhett retrucou calmamente.

" Você adora me lembrar que o nosso casamento é uma mentira, portanto não sou sua esposa de verdade!"

" Você é sim. Ainda que tenhamos um casamento de mentira, perante a lei você é minha esposa, portanto, eu iria buscá-la em qualquer lugar, mesmo se eu não soubesse da existência do bebê."

" Parece que você sente prazer em me fazer mal!"

" Talvez... ou pode ser porque eu adoro ver você nervosa. Acho que você fica ainda mais bonita quando está mal humorada."

" Você é detestável, capitão Butler! E eu não vou perder mais um minuto, escutando você falar!"

" Bom, eu pretendia dormir, estou muito cansado. Mas, parei o meu caminho, pois encontrei você aqui no corredor."

" Não se preocupe! Isso não vai mais se repetir! Eu pouco me importo com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer! Boa noite!" Scarlett virou as costas para o marido morrendo de raiva e seguiu com passos firmes em direção do seu quarto.

" Eu percebi como você pouco se importa com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, minha querida." Rhett disse rindo e zombando." Mas, eu gostei de vê-la aqui a essa hora, me esperando como uma esposa preocupada."

" Vá para o inferno!" Scarlett gritou de longe, chegando próximo da porta de seu quarto.

" Hoje não, senhora Butler. Hoje eu vou dormir no meu quarto. Sonhe com os anjos, minha querida. Boa noite!" Rhett disse zombando mais uma vez e virou-se para seguir até o seu quarto. Escutou a porta do quarto de Scarlett ser batida com força e sorriu divertido.

Scarlett trancou-se dentro do quarto com vontade de quebrar tudo. Mas, respirou fundo pensando no bebê. Não podia ter um ataque de raiva e arriscar a passar mal, ou acontecer coisa pior com a criança que estava esperando. Deixou o lampião ainda aceso, na mesinha ao lado da cama e deitou-se com raiva , bufando e reclamando consigo mesma.

" Homem odioso! Homem canalha! Quero que ele e aquela criatura vão para o inferno! Os dois!"

E chorou de raiva até dormir, alisando sua barriga com carinho e possessividade.

Rhett entrou no seu quarto ainda rindo, mas quando trancou-se lá dentro, suas risadas desapareceram. Ele tirou o casaco e sentou-se na cama. Abaixou a cabeça, segurando-a com as duas mãos, enquanto se lembrava do que fizera naquela noite. Rhett passou o dia todo,colocando em dia as suas negociações com os investidores da cidade. Quando começou a escurecer, ele foi até uma floricultura, comprar um buquê de flores azuis e seguiu para o cemitério. Pediu para o coveiro deixá-lo entrar, pois o portão do cemitério já estava fechado naquele horário, pagando-lhe algumas moedas e ficou ali, em frente ao túmulo de sua filha, onde depositou o buquê com flores tão bonitas , chorando durante horas, até ficar cansado e com sono e voltar pra casa. Desde quando pisou em Atlanta e voltou para aquela casa, ele sentiu que devia ir visitar o túmulo de Bonnie. Nunca teve coragem de ir no cemitério até aquela noite. Enquanto deitava na cama e se lembrava da pequena criança de olhos azuis, chorou novamente. Por culpa dele, ela estava dormindo no escuro pra sempre.


	94. Uma visita para Ashley

Capítulo 94: Uma visita para Ashley

Scarlett não viu Rhett na manhã seguinte. Ele saiu bem cedo para resolver alguns negócios na cidade. Ela foi para a loja e ficou por lá até a hora do almoço. Quando chegou em casa, seus filhos já tinham voltado da escola. Sentada na mesa e pronta para almoçar, Scarlett percebeu que Wade estava quieto demais e um pouco triste.

" O quê aconteceu, Wade?" Scarlett perguntou preocupada.

" Não foi nada, mamãe." respondeu Wade com a cabeça baixa, olhando pra o prato.

" Wade, eu conheço você. Aconteceu alguma coisa e eu quero saber. Como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula?"

" Foi bom...normal." Wade disse ainda tentando esconder aquilo que estava incomodando-o.

" Então, o quê aconteceu? Vamos, me diga, meu filho! Não precisa ter medo de mim!" Scarlett insistiu.

" É Beau, mamãe." Wade olhou pra ela e finalmente soltou a verdade.

" Beau? O quê aconteceu com ele?" Scarlett perguntou ainda mais preocupada. Ela prometeu para Mellanie cuidar de seu filho em seu leito de morte e não tinha cumprido com aquela promessa. Sentiu-se mal.

" Beau está bem, mamãe. Mas, ele está triste."

" Eu entendo perfeitamente , Wade. Todos nós vamos ficar tristes durante muito tempo, sem Melly estar presente entre nós. " Scarlett lamentou com tristeza.

" Não é a tia Melly que está deixando-o triste, mamãe. É o tio Ashley."

" Ashley? O quê aconteceu com Ashley, meu filho?"

Até aquele momento, desde a morte de Mellanie, Scarlett nunca se preocupou com Ashley e na verdade, ela não se preocupava de qualquer forma, mas prometeu para Mellanie cuidar de seu filho e precisava saber o que Ashley Wilkes estava fazendo para deixar Beau chateado.

" Beau me contou que o tio Ashley começou a beber, que ele não liga mais pra nada. "

" Oh! " Scarlett exclamou surpresa. Ela nunca imaginou que Ashley pudesse se perder após a morte de Melly. Ela sabia que ele sofreu muito após perder a esposa, que quase enlouqueceu durante o seu enterro, mas acreditou que ele iria ficar de pé, apesar de saber que Ashley era um fraco e sonhador, mas ele também era um cavalheiro e tinha que honrar a linhagem dos Wilkes, além de ser pai.

" Mas, não é só isso mamãe. O tio Ashley, dificilmente sai de casa, fica trancado no quarto o dia todo, só bebendo e não liga para o Beau. Se o Beau vai na escola ou não, pra ele tanto faz."

" Oh, meu Deus! A Serraria! Ele não está tomando conta da serraria que eu aceitei vender pra ele!" Scarlett quase gritou.

Wade olhou para a sua mãe com espanto. Ele estava preocupado com Beau e Scarlett mostrava claramente que estava preocupada muito mais com a serraria.

" Mamãe, eu estou preocupado com Beau e não com a serraria do tio Ashley." Wade disse sem jeito.

" Wade, aquela serraria serve para sustentar Beau e dar-lhe boas escolas, brinquedos, roupas, comida, enfim: tudo. Se Ashley vier a perder a Serraria, Beau também ficará sem nada!"

Scarlett almoçou rapidamente e antes mesmo das crianças terminarem de comer, ela deixou a casa em direção da casa da tia Pittypat. Tinha que conversar com Ashley e fazê-lo enxergar as tolices que estava cometendo.

_" Fraco! Homem Imprestável! Não sei como pude achar durante tanto tempo que amava-o?"_ Scarlett pensou com raiva, enquanto caminhava rapidamente pela rua.

Bateu na porta da casa da tia Pittypat com raiva. Ela planejava descansar a tarde, por causa do bebê, e agora tinha que resolver os problemas de um homem adulto que era fraco demais para levantar-se e enxergar ao seu redor.

Tio Peter atendeu a porta e ficou espantado ao ver Scarlett com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

" Dona Scarlett!" o homem cumprimentou ainda surpreso.

" Eu vim ver a tia PittyPat! Ela está em casa?" Scarlett perguntou com o nariz empinado, mostrando superioridade.

" É...é..." tio Peter gaguejou sem saber o que falar. Após a má fama de Scarlett naquela cidade, ele não sabia se iria ser decente deixá-la entrar em um lar de respeito.

" Pare de gaguejar, tio Peter! Eu te fiz uma pergunta!" Scarlett aumentou o tom de voz, mostrando bastante mau humor. Foi quando escutou a voz de um menino, por trás da porta.

" É a tia Scarlett? Deixe ela entrar, tio Peter!"

Tio Peter ainda olhou feio para o menino, mas acabou abrindo a porta totalmente, e Beau saiu correndo para abraçar sua tia.

" Como você está, meu querido? Quantas saudades eu senti de você!" Scarlett disse enquanto abraçava Beau com força.

" Eu estou bem, tia!" Beau disse sem jeito, soltando-se dos braços dela.

" Você gostou do presente de Natal que eu mandei?" Scarlett perguntou sorrindo, procurando ficar mais calma. O menino parecia muito com Mellanie e ela sentiu no fundo do coração que tinha que protegê-lo e garantir-lhe um bom futuro. Ela prometeu isso para Melly. Ela tinha e queria cumprir com sua promessa.

" Gostei sim, tia Scarlett. Obrigado !" o menino agradeceu. " A tia PittyPat está lá dentro e o papai também. A tia India saiu para comprar algumas coisas, mas daqui á pouco ela já está de volta."

Só de ouvir o nome de India Wilkes, Scarlett já sentiu seu estômago revirar. India era uma pessoa que Scarlett fazia questão de não ver nunca mais na sua frente. Agradeceu intimamente por ela não estar ali.

Beau segurou levemente a mão de Scarlett e levou-a para dentro de sua casa. Ela passou pelo tio Peter que ainda olhava-a carrancudo e empinou ainda mais o nariz. Quando entrou na sala, reparou que a casa estava igual desde a noite da morte de Mellanie. Nada foi comprado ou substituído e tudo se encontrava em seu devido lugar. Beau correu para chamar sua Tia PittyPat e a velha senhora quase desmaiou quando encontrou Scarlett de pé no meio de sua sala de visitas. Scarlett foi bem direta com ela:

" Eu não vim até aqui para ver a senhora desmaiar na minha frente! Eu vim falar com Ashley! Onde ele está?"

" Eu...eu não sei!" tia PittyPat tentou desconversar.

" Eu sei que ele está aqui e que não está cuidando de Beau e nem da Serraria! Eu já sei de tudo! Por isso, não adianta a senhora tentar escondê-lo de mim!" Scarlett disse rosnando e segurando-se para não gritar.

Tia PittyPat segurou-se no sofá ameaçando desmaiar. Ela não queria receber Scarlett em sua casa. O quê a velha guarda iria dizer á respeito dela quando descobrissem que Scarlett tinha estado por lá? E o pior, procurando Ashley!

" Se a senhora não vai me dizer onde ele está e vai ficar aí parada, querendo desmaiar eu vou procurá-lo por conta própria!"

Foi quando Ashley apareceu na porta da sala.

" Scarlett, eu estou aqui."

Scarlett olhou pra ele e levou um susto. Ashley estava magro, abatido, usando roupas sujas e remendadas de qualquer jeito, seu cabelo loiro estava despenteado, a barba estava para fazer. Parecia um mendigo ou um maluco. Beau apareceu atrás do pai, e Scarlett quase chorou quando olhou para os dois. Mellanie iria ficar muito chateada se estivesse viva para ver o seu marido naquele estado lastimável.

" Ashley..." Scarlett murmurou ainda espantada ao ver que o príncipe de sua infância tinha se transformado em um fantasma.

" Scarlett, minha querida." disse Ashley com um sorriso.

" Beau, eu preciso conversar a sós com o seu pai, querido. Por favor, vá para o seu quarto. Depois, eu prometo que vou subir para conversar um pouco com você." pediu Scarlett com doçura, apesar de estar assustada demais e com raiva demais. Beau sorriu pra ela e subiu as escadas sem reclamar, indo para o seu quarto.

Quando Ashley chegou perto de Scarlett, ela sentiu o cheiro de álcool e quase vomitou por causa da gravidez. Ashley sentou no sofá e tia PittyPat ameaçou sair da sala para deixá-los sozinhos, mas Scarlett não permitiu.

" A senhora vai ficar aqui, junto com a gente! Eu não quero arriscar mais comentários maldosos ao meu respeito! Meu marido acreditou nas história inventadas por India uma vez, mas isso não vai acontecer de novo! Portanto, sente-se e nada de desmaiar!" Scarlett ordenou com pouca paciência.

Tia PittyPat sentou no sofá ao lado de Ashley e ambos olhavam para Scarlett assustados. Tio Peter ficou ao lado, observando tudo com a mesma cara fechada de sempre.

" Como você pode estar nesse estado lastimável, Ashley Wilkes? O quê Mellanie iria achar se encontrasse você assim?"

Ashley não disse nada e apenas abaixou a cabeça com vergonha de si mesmo.

" Você está bebendo, parece um largado, um fraco e não está cuidando de seu filho!" Scarlett continuou com o sermão.

" Mas, eu estou cuidando de Beau... eu e India." disse Tia PittyPat se intrometendo na conversa.

" O Beau precisa do pai! Dos cuidados de seu pai! E não de vocês duas!" Scarlett retrucou ." Mellanie confiava que você podia cuidar dele, Ashley! E você está fazendo o quê? Se acabando e querendo acabar com a vida de seu filho, deixando-o sem o carinho de pai, sem os seus cuidados! Já não bastou, Beau ter perdido a mãe? Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão egoísta!"

" Eu não sou forte como você, Scarlett." Ashley disse quase sussurrando , ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

" Olhe pra mim, Ashley! Eu exijo que você olhe pra mim!" Scarlett gritou e bateu o pé no chão furiosa.

Ashley levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela , ainda sem jeito e com vergonha de Scarlett encontrá-lo naquele estado. Nem ele, imaginou que Scarlett iria voltar para Atlanta tão cedo.

" Você perdeu uma esposa, Ashley, mas ainda tem seu filho! Eu perdi dois filhos e estou aqui de pé na sua frente! Já procurou perguntar pra mim ou para o meu marido sobre a dor que nós sentimos por perder Bonnie? Se você soubesse a dor que é para um pai ou uma mãe perder um filho, iria ter vergonha de si mesmo e cuidar com unhas e dentes de Beau!"

" Sem Melly, eu não sou capaz!" Ashley disse quase chorando.

" Diz que não é capaz, porque é um fraco! Pois eu não vou ficar aqui passando a mão na sua cabeça! Tenho que voltar pra casa! Você trate de se fortalecer e dar algum orgulho para a memória de Melly. Eu nunca mais vou querer encontrá-lo desse jeito na minha frente, Ashley! Você vai parar de beber, vai fazer a barba e o cabelo, vai colocar uma roupa decente, roupa de um cavalheiro e vai cuidar do seu filho, entendeu?"

Ashley apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

" E amanhã, eu quero vê-lo trabalhando na serraria como um homem normal! Eu não vendi a serraria para você afundá-la! Se você não fizer tudo isso que eu estou falando, você não vai gostar de me ver furiosa, Ashley! Você sempre achou que eu era doce e gentil! Ainda não me viu com raiva! Espero que você não pague pra ver! Eu prometi para Mellanie, cuidar de Beau e não vou permitir que você prejudique o futuro dele!"

" Scarlett, me perdoe..."

" Você não deve pedir perdão para mim, mas para Beau e para a memória de Mellanie por suas ações, Ashley!" Scarlett disse com desprezo. " Bom, estamos conversados! E tem mais: eu quero que Beau vá até minha casa pelo menos 2 vezes por semana para brincar com meus filhos. Lá, ele irá encontrar um pouco de alegria junto com outras crianças."

" Mas, eu acho que isso não é uma boa ideia, Scarlett...a sociedade vai comentar." disse Tia PittyPat preocupada.

" Eu quero que a sociedade vá para o inferno!"Scarlett retrucou fazendo a velha senhora quase pular do sofá com susto. " Fui eu quem ajudei Beau á nascer e vou continuar ajudando-o sempre. Eu tenho mais direito sobre ele do que qualquer uma dessas velhas odiosas!"

" Ela está certa, tia PittyPat. Scarlett está certa." Ashley gaguejou assustado. Ele nunca tinha visto Scarlett tão brava na frente dele.

Scarlett permaneceu durante uma hora brincando e conversando com Beau no quarto dele. Quando ela saiu, encontrou India no corredor, bisbilhotando praticamente atrás da porta. Scarlett olhou para ela com desprezo e decidiu sair sem brigar, apenas ignorando a presença dela. Ela estava cansada e apenas queria ir para casa, descansar e cuidar de seu bebê.

Quando chegou em casa, Scarlett encontro Rhett esperando-a na sala.

" Boa tarde, senhora Butler. Gostaria de saber aonde você estava até agora, minha querida?" Rhett cumprimentou com um sorriso sarcástico.

" Como você ousa me perguntar alguma coisa, após ontem a noite, Rhett Butler? Eu não vou te dar satisfações!" Scarlett disse com o nariz empinado, passando reto por ele. Rhett segurou-a pelo braço e disse calmamente.

" Scarlett, eu não quero brigar. Ontem a noite eu não acabei contando realmente onde eu estava."

Scarlett olhou para ele e viu tristeza em seus olhos negros.

" Vamos conversar na biblioteca então, Rhett."

Os dois foram para a biblioteca. Scarlett trancou a porta e Rhett sentou-se na poltrona olhando pra ela.

" Eu não fui ver Belle, Scarlett." Rhett disse sem nenhum sinal de zombaria. Scarlett ainda olhou desconfiada e esperou, sem dizer nada, que ele contasse onde realmente estava.

" Eu fui ver Bonnie..." Rhett assumiu com tristeza.

" Você está querendo me dizer que ficou até aquela hora no cemitério, Rhett? E acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?"

" Eu estou te dizendo a verdade, senhora Butler. È terrível pra mim, voltar para essa casa e olhar para cada canto e ver Bonnie em todo o lugar. Então, ontem a noite eu dei algumas moedas para o coveiro e ele deixou-me entrar no cemitério e ficar lá, vendo o túmulo de minha filha até a hora que eu quisesse. Passei horas naquele lugar e confesso que foi muito tranquilizador pra mim. Eu levei flores azuis para ela..."

Scarlett viu que Rhett estava dizendo a verdade e seus olhos encheram com lágrimas. Rhett nunca iria superar totalmente a morte de Bonnie, ainda que ela pudesse dar-lhe 20 filhos. Naquele momento, vendo que seu marido estava com a guarda abaixada, ela resolveu abaixar a sua guarda também. Sentou-se na outra poltrona de frente pra ele e disse:

" Você devia ter me contado a verdade,Rhett. Nós não iríamos ter brigado ontem a noite."

" Eu achei divertido ver você nervosa, minha querida,acho que foi por isso que não disse a verdade antes." Rhett sorriu mas sem o mínimo sinal de zombaria.

" Eu não posso ficar passando nervoso, Rhett. Eu não quero perder mais um filho."

" O doutor Meade falou alguma coisa sobre o bebê?" Rhett perguntou preocupado.

" Ele disse que o bebê está bem. Mas, que eu não posso ficar passando nervoso...aquele velho assunto de médico." Scarlett respondeu calmamente. " Ontem eu já passei nervoso com você e hoje a tarde passei ainda mais nervoso! Preciso ficar calma por causa do bebê, Rhett, por isso eu te peço para você parar com suas brincadeiras sem graça!"

" Tudo bem, minha querida. Eu vou procurar ter mais cuidado com isso." ele disse com carinho. " Agora, eu gostaria de saber o quê aconteceu hoje a tarde, Scarlett? " Rhett perguntou curioso.

" Eu fui na casa da tia PittyPat falar com Ashley." Scarlett assumiu sem jeito.

" Como sempre o honorável senhor Wilkes no meio de nossas vidas..." Rhett disse furioso, levantando da poltrona.

" Não é nada disso! Fui falar com ele por causa de Beau! Pare para me escutar um minuto em vez de pensar sempre o pior de mim!" Scarlett retrucou com seus olhos verdes brilhando.

" Tudo bem, senhora Butler. Eu sou todo ouvidos." Rhett disse voltando a sentar na poltrona.

" Wade apareceu em casa, bastante chateado hoje. Ele me contou que Ashley está bebendo, não está importando-se com Beau e que o menino está bastante chateado, além de não estar cuidando da serraria. Eu prometi para Mellanie que iria cuidar de Beau, por isso eu fui até lá."

" Eu me lembro que você também prometeu que iria cuidar de Ashley, minha querida." Rhett comentou desconfiado.

" Sim, Mellanie me fez prometer! Mas, Ashley é adulto e minha preocupação é com Beau e somente com ele! Nunca imaginei que iria encontrar Ashley daquele jeito, ele parecia um morto vivo, Rhett! Estava mal vestido, cheirando a bebida, descabelado, parecia um louco!" Scarlett disse com sinceridade.

Rhett permaneceu olhando para sua esposa com seus olhos negros brilhando, após perceber que ela sentia apenas pena e desprezo pelo honorável cavalheiro. Rhett respirou aliviado. Ela não mostrava mais o mínimo sinal de qualquer sentimento ou interesse em relação a Ashley Wilkes.

" Eu dei um sermão em Ashley e ele ficou com medo de mim. E quando a tia PittyPat intrometeu-se na nossa conversa, eu dei um sermão nela também. Não vou deixá-lo prejudicar o futuro de Beau, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por Melly!"

Rhett sorriu ao ver sua esposa contar tudo que aconteceu com tanto gosto. Ashley não conhecia a verdadeira faceta de Scarlett, realmente deve ter ficado bastante assustado.

" Eu pouco me importo com o que possa acontecer com o honorável senhor Wilkes, querida. Por mim, ele pode ir para o inferno...não tenho pena dele." disse Rhett fechando o sorriso, mas procurando mostrar indiferença. " Mas, se a sua preocupação é o menino, então estou de acordo."

" Que bom, Rhett! Que bom que você me entende! E para provar o que eu estou dizendo, vou cuidar de Beau aqui em casa. Eu fiz com que Ashley permitisse a visita do menino aqui 2 vezes por semana. Ele vai poder brincar com Wade e Ella e vai ficar mais feliz."

" Como eu te disse, minha querida. Eu quero que nós sejamos amigos por causa do bebê, e estou feliz que nós conseguimos conversar sem brigar depois de muito tempo."

Scarlett ficou chateada, mas não demonstrou. Rhett sempre fazia questão de lembrá-la que tudo o que ele fazia era por obrigação ou por causa do bebê, que ele não a queria e nem a amava. Ela levantou-se da poltrona e arrumou o vestido, procurando não olhar nos olhos de Rhett.

" Bom, nós já conversamos então, Rhett. Eu vou para o meu quarto descansar. Até mais tarde."

E retirou-se da biblioteca de cabeça erguida e segurando as lágrimas.


	95. Duas semanas em Atlanta

Capítulo 95: Duas semanas em Atlanta

No dia seguinte, Scarlett passou logo cedo em frente a serraria, antes de ir para a loja e viu Ashley Wilkes na porta recebendo alguns compradores de madeira. Ele estava arrumado e bem vestido. Conversava e até sorria um pouco. Seu cabelo loiro estava aparado e penteado. Não parecia o mesmo homem que Scarlett encontrou no dia anterior na casa da Tia PittyPat. De longe, ela sorriu satisfeita,mas decidiu seguir diretamente para sua loja sem parar para falar com ele. Era melhor assim, e ela poupava mais comentários maldosos. Ashley não tinha visto-a e ela agradeceu intimamente por isso. Quanto mesmo contato com ele, menos ela iria se aborrecer. _" Quem bom que Ashley não quis me ver nervosa...ele não teve coragem suficiente para pagar pra ver. Agora, Beau vai ter seu pai de volta."_ Scarlett pensou sorrindo para si mesma.

Duas semanas passaram, após o retorno da família Butler para Atlanta. Os comentários pelas ruas continuavam. Algumas senhoras diziam que Scarlett tinha engordado um pouco. Outras diziam que ela provavelmente estava grávida. Algumas mulheres mais observadoras, repararam que ela não estava usando espartilho quando saía na rua. Os rumores sobre sua gravidez aumentaram, quando a senhora Meade disse para as vizinhas que Scarlett aparecia no consultório do seu marido uma vez por semana para passar por consulta, mas o Dr. Meade mantinha segredo absoluto e era ético demais com sua profissão.

Scarlett aparecia na loja sempre após as 8 horas da manhã e ficava a maior parte do tempo sentada, procurando não fazer muito esforço, atendendo e negociando com os clientes. Os empregados entranharam bastante, suas novas atitudes, pois Scarlett sempre foi uma mulher ativa , que gostava de andar de um lado para o outro e não aceitava ficar parada. Eles também começaram a achar que ela podia estar grávida, apesar dos rumores de que ela e Rhett não tinham um casamento de verdade. Claro, que nas ruas de Atlanta existiam as línguas mais maldosas, que diziam bem disfarçadamente que Scarlett poderia estar grávida de qualquer um e não de seu marido. Os piores comentários nunca chegaram nos ouvidos dela e muito menos de Rhett Butler.

Scarlett não contou para ninguém que estava grávida e proibiu os empregados de dentro de casa de comentarem esse assunto com qualquer pessoa. Ela não tinha interesse em contar para ninguém sobre o seu estado. Após, a morte de Mellanie, Scarlett ficou sem nenhuma amiga e não fazia questão de conquistar a amizade de nenhuma mulher daquele lugar. Ela se distraia trabalhando durante todo o período da manhã, depois voltava para casa na hora do almoço e procurava descansar o restante da tarde por causa do bebê. Beau passou a ir até a casa dela, duas vezes por semana brincar com seus filhos. As crianças ficavam brincando a tarde toda no quarto de brinquedos ou no jardim. Tio Peter era quem levava e buscava o menino quando ele ia até lá.

Às vezes, quando Scarlett estava com um humor melhor, ela ficava conversando com Wade durante a tarde, ou então ficava brincando com ele e Beau. Ela nunca teve muita paciência para jogar xadrez, mas começou a gostar de jogar com o filho e o sobrinho. Ainda continuava distante da filha. Era como se ela e Ella habitassem mundos diferentes e não morassem na mesma casa. Ella era completamente apegada a Rhett e ele ganhava toda a atenção da menina quando estava em casa. Enquanto Ella ficava cada vez mais grudada com Rhett, Wade estava se afastando cada vez mais dele.

A primeira pessoa a saber que Scarlett estava grávida, além do doutor Meade, foi o tio Henry Hamilton. Ele foi até a loja, apresentar para ela o balanço de seus negócios, os lucros e prejuízos que sua loja e seus investimentos tiveram enquanto ela estava em Tara e Charleston. Scarlett acabou contando para ele sobre sua gravidez durante uma conversa de negócios que os dois tiveram dentro do escritório na loja dela. Tio Henry ficou admirado, mas como todo o bom cavalheiro não demonstrou muita emoção e prometeu não passar aquela notícia adiante. Scarlett pediu para que ele deixasse liberado uma boa quantia em dinheiro, pois ela queria começar a decorar o quarto do bebê. Pela primeira vez, Scarlett queria comprar todo o enxoval pessoalmente.

Tio Henry saiu da loja de Scarlett naquele dia, espantado e satisfeito. Scarlett finalmente estava amadurecendo.

Rhett Butler quase nunca ficava em casa. Quando ele chegou em Atlanta tinha diversos negócios atrasados para resolver. Além de seus investimentos, dos clientes que visitava por causa do Banco, também continuava gerenciando a reforma de Dunmore Landing a distância. Ele saia cedo de casa e ia atrás dos comerciantes de madeira e das lojas de construção. Escolhia aquilo que precisava e mandava entregar diretamente em Charleston. Os trabalhadores continuavam em Dunmore Landing e a obra já estava em estado avançado, apesar de ter sido iniciada com atraso. Agora, com um bebê a caminho, Rhett não sabia quando poderia ir até Charleston ver a obra pessoalmente.

Ele voltava pra casa muitas vezes quando já era final da tarde. Passava a maior parte do tempo brincando com Ella ou ajudando-a a fazer a sua lição da escola, ou então ficava na biblioteca, lendo um livro, fumando um charuto e tomando um copo de uísque. Scarlett ficou muito enjoada durante aqueles dias do início de gestação e Rhett evitava fumar perto dela. Sua relação com Scarlett melhorou um pouco após a trégua oferecida por ele. Conversavam um pouco durante o jantar ou dentro da biblioteca. Scarlett contava para ele sobre a sua manhã na loja, sobre as crianças, sua rotina ou alguns assuntos sem muita importância enquanto Rhett geralmente falava sobre negócios e investimentos, mas evitavam a qualquer custo entrarem em assuntos que envolvessem diretamente o casamento deles ou seus sentimentos. Apesar das brigas terem cessado, de ambos estarem com a guarda abaixada, eles continuavam distantes. Quando conversavam, pareciam dois colegas ou conhecidos, nada muito íntimo. Rhett sempre perguntava sobre o bebê e procurava não provocá-la ou fazê-la passar nervoso. Na hora de dormir, cada um ia para o seu quarto e assim aqueles dias foram seguindo para os dois. Rhett sentia muita vontade de alisar a barriga de Scarlett, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitado e Scarlett tinha muita vontade de chamá-lo para dormir com ela, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitada também.

Durante aqueles dias, Scarlett pensou em chamar Mammy de volta para Atlanta. Ficou combinado que Eleanor Butler iria cuidar de Scarlett após o parto, mas ela morava em Charleston e não iria poder ficar ali pra sempre. Scarlett precisava entregar os cuidados do bebê para uma pessoa responsável e de extrema confiança e Mammy era a pessoa certa para isso. Ela não estava velha e cansada demais e poderia cuidar do bebê. Scarlett comunicou sua vontade para Rhett, que aceitou sem fazer qualquer objeção, desde que Mammy aceitasse voltar, ele estava de acordo. Scarlett enviou um telegrama para Will e Suellen e ficou aguardando uma resposta.

Rhett começou a estranhar o comportamento de Wade. O menino que sempre foi grudado com ele, agora estava cada vez mais distante. Trocavam poucas palavras e Wade fazia questão de deixar o ambiente em que Rhett estava o mais rápido que podia. No início, Rhett atribuiu aquelas atitudes ao retorno para Atlanta e para a escola, mas percebeu que Wade agia diferente somente quando ele estava por perto. Chegou a convidar o menino diversas vezes para jogar xadrez junto com ele, mas Wade sempre recusou dizendo que estava cansado e queria dormir. Rhett chegou a comentar com Scarlett sobre o comportamento estranho do menino, mas para ela, Wade estava normal como sempre foi. A situação ficou pior quando Wade passou a frequentar a casa da tia PittyPat novamente, para brincar com Beau. Ele sabia que o menino também ficava muitas vezes na companhia de Ashley Wilkes. Geralmente, Wade voltava para casa antes do jantar, quando saia para brincar com o primo e sempre contava para a mãe que tinha se encontrado com o tio Ashley que acabara de chegar da Serraria e eles ficavam conversando um pouco. Rhett ficava morrendo de ciúmes do menino e procurava sair o mais rápido possível de perto de Wade quando ele começava a falar do tio Ashley com admiração. Scarlett dava pouca importância para Ashley Wilkes e Rhett Butler sabia disso, mas Wade estava cada vez mais encantado com seu tio, deixando o padrasto desesperado. Rhett decidiu dar mais um tempo para o menino, mas sabia que logo iria ser inevitável uma conversa a sós com Wade para "encostá-lo na parede" e saber o que estava realmente acontecendo. Rhett começou a desconfiar que Ashley podia estar colaborando para colocar Wade ainda mais contra ele e se tivesse plena certeza disso, Rhett iria fazer Ashley engolir a própria língua.


	96. O aniversário de Wade

Capítulo 96: O aniversário de Wade

Na terceira semana em Atlanta, Scarlett sentia-se um pouco melhor em relação a sua gravidez. Os enjoos e náuseas constantes tinham praticamente desaparecido e ela finalmente sentia-se completamente curada da doença que abateu-a em Charleston. Já sentia sua barriga crescer um pouco, na verdade ainda era praticamente imperceptível a sua gestação aos olhos dos outros, mas Scarlett já tinha percebido o aumento do volume de seus seios e um leve aumento de seu quadril. Seu rosto tinha assumido um ar corado e bastante saudável deixando-a ainda mais bonita durante aquele período. Rhett foi o primeiro a perceber as mudanças no corpo da esposa e procurava disfarçar os olhares famintos que lançava para ela, quando estavam juntos conversando um pouco. Scarlett conseguiu ficar ainda mais atraente e sedutora, deixando Rhett sofrer com seu desejo contido e oculto. A noite, ele rolava de um lado para o outro na cama sem conseguir dormir, completamente impaciente, querendo dormir no quarto dela, na cama dela e abraçado com ela. Rhett chegou á pensar em ir atrás de Belle ou uma prostituta que pudesse ser parecida com Scarlett fisicamente para satisfazê-lo, mas desistiu. No final das contas, nenhuma outra mulher iria ser como Scarlett para ele. Para tentar suportar todo aquele desejo desenfreado que sentia pela esposa, ele começou á focar em seus negócios. Permanecia a maior parte do tempo fora de casa, deixando Scarlett praticamente abandonada. Ela sofria calada e evitava brigar por causa da gravidez. Scarlett nunca foi uma mulher passiva, mas por causa do bebê e por medo de perder mais uma criança, procurou se preservar. Rhett tinha deixado bem claro para ela que estavam juntos por causa do bebê e somente por isso. Scarlett achava que ele não amava-a e Rhett achava que ela não o queria. Quando conversavam eram sempre sobre coisas que não envolviam seus sentimentos ou o seu casamento de mentira. Procuravam manter uma relação pacifica, mas fria e distante.

Scarlett continuava a trabalhar meio período em sua loja e ás vezes chorava trancada em seu quarto durante a tarde, longe de todos. Ela sentia-se sozinha. Sem Melly, Eleanor, Rosemary e Mammy, ela estava perdida. Ficou ainda mais desesperada quando não recebeu nenhum telegrama de Tara, sobre sua proposta para que Mammy voltasse para Atlanta para cuidar do bebê. Ela enviou outro telegrama. Talvez o primeiro tivesse sido extraviado. Ela sabia que Mammy nunca iria ignorar o seu chamado.

Wade ia fazer 12 anos no final de fevereiro. Scarlett decidiu preparar alguma comemoração para o aniversário do menino. Ela sabia que o momento não era propicio para festas. Bonnie tinha morrido há menos de um ano e a família sentia ainda o vazio deixado pela partida da menina. Scarlett decidiu que mesmo assim não iria passar aquela data em branco. Wade estava crescendo e ela queria comemorar de alguma forma. Então, decidiu fazer uma festa intima, apenas para a família e alguns amigos de seu filho. Rhett não colocou objeções. Ultimamente, ele não colocava objeções em nada do que ela queria fazer. Mas, Scarlett percebia que toda aquela proteção e passividade era apenas para proteger o bebê que ela estava esperando.

Scarlett enviou um telegrama para a senhora Butler e Rosemary, convidando-as para o aniversário de Wade e para passarem alguns dias com ela em Atlanta e Wade convidou Beau e alguns amigos da escola e da vizinhança. Decidiram fazer uma reunião com bolo, sucos de frutas e diversos doces, além de deixar a área do jardim para as crianças brincarem. Scarlett não queria nenhuma bagunça dentro de casa. Rhett alertou-a a não esperar que muitas crianças comparecessem. A velha guarda iria preferir morrer do que deixar seus filhos pisarem naquela casa. Scarlett sabia que ele estava certo, que talvez nenhuma criança da vizinhança iria aparecer, mas Wade tinha amigos na escola e alguns não faziam parte da vizinhança mais próxima. Scarlett encomendou o bolo com o melhor confeiteiro da região e passou á se distrair durante a tarde com o planejamento daquele aniversário, para que tudo saísse perfeito.

No dia do aniversário de Wade, Rhett foi buscar a sua mãe e a sua irmã na estação. Era sábado e a plataforma estava lotada de pessoas que entravam e saíam do trem com as malas. Rosemary ficou maravilhada quando pisou em Atlanta pela primeira vez. Ela praticamente não saía de Charleston, somente algumas vezes para ir até a casa de sua tia Grace que ficava na Pensilvânia. Atlanta era uma cidade bastante diferente daquilo que ela já tinha visto. Era agitada, cheia de vida e bem a cara de Scarlett. Rosemary estava ansiosa para rever a sua cunhada, conhecer sua casa, sua loja, conversar com ela. Eleanor não tinha boas lembranças de sua estadia em Atlanta. Quando apareceu pela primeira vez na casa do filho, sua neta tinha morrido e agora, ela esperava que sua segunda estadia por ali, fosse bem mais feliz.

Scarlett recebeu sua sogra e sua cunhada com alegria. Ela sentia muita falta das duas e não conseguiu se conter quando as viu na porta de sua casa. Correu para abraçá-las com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Rhett ficou admirado com o carinho que Scarlett tinha com sua mãe e sua irmã e percebeu pela primeira vez que ela estava sendo sincera, que não era um jogo ou uma encenação. Ele sentiu-se mal. Queria que ela demonstrasse a mesma alegria e felicidade ao lado dele também. Scarlett ria como uma criança agarrada em Eleanor, que estava muito feliz de ver que ela estava bem.

" Oh, minha querida, quantas saudades! Como está o bebê?" Eleanor murmurou enquanto abraçava Scarlett com força.

" O bebê está bem, senhora Eleanor. Me sinto melhor á cada dia com esse pequeno milagre crescendo em minha barriga." disse Scarlett com doçura, fazendo Rhett erguer a sobrancelha intrigado.

" Mama, deixe eu abraçar Scarlett também!" pediu Rosemary impaciente.

Eleanor soltou Scarlett, que correu para abraçar Rosemary. Ambas riram felizes enquanto se abraçavam com força, enquanto Rhett assistia a tudo, ainda bastante chocado com o carinho, a cumplicidade que existia entre Scarlett e sua família, e a forma carinhosa como ela se referia ao seu bebê.

Scarlett entrou em casa, segurando carinhosamente a mão de Rosemary, que ficou boquiaberta quando viu a sala luxuosa, os tapetes de pelúcia, os lustres de cristal e a decoração tão vulgar e excêntrica. Olhou para a enorme escada que dava para o segundo patamar, para os quadros nas paredes, as cortinas vermelhas nas janelas. Nunca viu uma sala decorada daquele jeito e ficou admirada com o gosto por decoração tão peculiar de sua cunhada. Scarlett percebeu que Rosemary estava admirada ou assustada com a decoração de sua casa e perguntou carinhosamente:

" Você gostou, Rosemary? Fui eu quem tomei a frente de toda a decoração dessa casa."

" È diferente, Scarlett. Estou impressionada." Rosemary respondeu sem jeito. Ela não sabia o que achar de tudo aquilo, pois sempre foi criada em ambientes mais formais e sem vida, apesar de sua mansão em Charleston ser igualmente bonita, a decoração foi escolhida por sua mãe e seu irmão Rhett, que optaram por uma decoração mais rústica e ao mesmo tempo menos chamativa e mais acolhedora.

" Depois eu vou te mostrar o meu quarto. Você vai adorar, tenho certeza!" Scarlett disse com um sorriso convencido que fez Rosemary rir.

" Eu vou ficar mais impressionada do que já estou, Scarlett?" Rosemary perguntou ainda rindo.

" Com certeza. Vou deixar o melhor para o final." riu Scarlett também.

" Eu acredito que você vai ficar muito impressionada com o quarto de Scarlett, Rosemary." Disse Rhett Butler se intrometendo na conversa." È mais conhecido como um santuário do que um quarto. Sinta-se lisonjeada em conhecê-lo porque não é qualquer pessoa que Scarlett deixa entrar em seu palácio particular."

Scarlett fechou a cara quando percebeu que Rhett estava zombando dela e de seu gosto por decoração na frente de sua família. Ele sentiu vontade de rir ao ver os olhos verdes de sua esposa chispando de raiva, mas tossiu e tentou se conter. Ele sentia falta de atiçar o gênio forte de Scarlett. Agora, com sua gravidez, Rhett procurava não provocá-la, mas naquele momento, ele não aguentou e acabou deixando escapar mais uma de suas provocações.

" Onde estão as crianças, Scarlett? " Eleanor perguntou olhando em direção da sala de jantar.

" Elas estão no jardim, senhora Eleanor. Eu decidi armar uma a mesa onde vai ficar o bolo, lá fora mesmo, para que elas pudessem brincar e se divertir sem destruir a casa."

Prissy e Lou passaram por elas carregando as malas e levando-as para o andar de cima para o quarto de hóspedes. Foi quando alguém bateu na porta. Rhett foi atender e era um telegrama para ele. Scarlett, Rosemary e Eleanor ficaram paradas olhando para Rhett, enquanto ele lia rapidamente o telegrama.

_" Rhett,_

_Soube que você está de volta em Atlanta e preciso que venha até o Saloon com urgência. È um caso de vida ou morte. Eu estou te esperando._

_Ass : Belle "_

Rhett dobrou o telegrama e colocou-o dentro do bolso da calça.

" Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rhett?" perguntou Scarlett preocupada e desconfiada.

" Não, minha querida. Não é nada de muito importante, mas eu terei que sair rapidamente." disse Rhett olhando para ela e procurando demonstrar tranquilidade, mas no fundo ele estava intrigado. Belle não iria enviar um telegrama para ele em sua casa, não iria arriscar tanto, se não tivesse acontecido algo de muito grave. Ele era sócio do Saloon e precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

" Você vai sair agora? Durante o aniversário de Wade?" perguntou Scarlett chocada e morrendo de raiva ao mesmo tempo.

" Será por pouco tempo, Scarlett. Eu vou voltar logo. Tenho alguns negócios para resolver com urgência."

Scarlett bateu o pé no chão furiosa. Em pleno sábado, ele tinha negócios para resolver? Nunca que ela iria engolir aquela desculpa esfarrapada. Como aquela criatura ousava enviar um telegrama para sua casa e arrancar o seu marido de lá, durante a comemoração do aniversário de seu filho? Ela sentiu-se envergonhada na frente de Eleanor, por continuar vivendo aquele casamento de mentira, onde tinha um marido que não a amava, que não se importava com ela e que preferia qualquer outra mulher do que sua companhia. Queria gritar e quebrar tudo, fazer um escândalo, pois Scarlett sabia para onde Rhett estava indo, ela tinha certeza que ele estava indo atrás daquela criatura. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas ela segurou-se e empinou o nariz, procurando fazer pouco caso.

" Rhett, meu filho, você não tem como resolver seus negócios depois?" perguntou Eleanor bastante séria.

" Infelizmente não, mamãe. È urgente, mas eu volto logo. Tenho um cliente para visitar." Rhett respondeu colocando o chapéu panamá na cabeça e evitando olhar para Scarlett. Ele não tinha coragem de encará-la nos olhos. Abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Wade estava no jardim brincando com Beau e Charles, um amigo da escola que estudava na mesma classe que ele. Os pais de Charles não sabiam sobre Scarlett e seu péssimo histórico em Atlanta, pois eram novos residentes na região e deixaram o filho comparecer na casa dela. Wade ainda tinha esperanças de que mais algum amigo pudesse aparecer, mas até aquele momento, somente eles estavam ali. Ele ficou desapontado ao perceber que quase ninguém quis vir para o seu aniversário. Nenhum dos seus coleguinhas da vizinhança teve permissão para ir e muito menos os seus colegas da escola. Wade não conseguia entender porque ninguém aceitava ir até sua casa para brincar com ele, jogar xadrez ou somente ir em seu aniversário. Scarlett apareceu acompanhada de Eleanor e Rosemary e Ella correu para recebê-las. Wade foi recebê-las também e logo reparou que sua mãe estava triste.

" Onde está o tio Rhett, mamãe?" Ella perguntou olhando para Scarlett enquanto abraçava Rosemary.

Scarlett recusou-se a responder e permaneceu calada, enquanto Wade olhava para ela atentamente.

" Ele teve que sair rapidamente. Tinha um compromisso, minha querida, mas vai voltar logo." disse Eleanor tentando amenizar aquela situação.

Wade olhou para sua mãe novamente e percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ele já estava cansado de vê-la sofrer por causa de seu padrasto. E sentiu mais raiva ainda por dentro, procurando fazer de tudo para disfarçar. Mais uma vez ela estava sofrendo e por culpa daquele homem que ele chegou a considerar como um pai.

Rhett Butler entrou no Saloon rapidamente e foi recebido com alegria pelas meninas pagas da casa. Ele já tinha frequentado a cama da maioria daquelas prostitutas e todas elas tinham boas lembranças de seu apetite sexual.

" Capitão Butler, o senhor voltou!" gritou uma ruiva com alegria, praticamente pulando no seu pescoço.

" Eu senti muito a sua falta, querido capitão." disse uma loira de seios grandes, passando a mão no peito de Rhett com um olhar malicioso. " Eu adoraria relembrar os velhos tempos..."

" Nada disso! Hoje o capitão Butler é meu!" disse uma morena que tinha uma certa semelhança física com Scarlett, alisando carinhosamente as suas costas.

" Meninas, meninas...hoje eu vim aqui somente conversar com Belle. Onde ela está?" Rhett perguntou divertido.

As meninas ficaram decepcionadas. Rhett era um amante espetacular além de ser muito generoso quando se tratava de pagar pelos serviços sexuais utilizados. A loira de seios grandes apontou com o dedo em direção da escada e Rhett não perdeu mais tempo e subiu as escadas rapidamente para chegar no quarto de Belle.

Scarlett estava desolada e arrasada. Ela alisou a barriga com carinho, olhando para o pôr do Sol, enquanto as crianças brincavam de pega-pega no gramado. Eleanor e Rosemary estavam sentadas na mesinha de madeira na varanda olhando de longe para ela. Ambas perceberam que ela estava triste e ficaram tristes também.

" Eu não sei porquê meu filho faz essas coisas, Rosemary. Scarlett ama tanto ele..." Eleanor desabafou com tristeza.

" Ah, mama. Rhett não podia ter saído agora. Nenhum negócio é mais importante do que ficar com Scarlett. Ela está tão triste...é de cortar o coração." comentou Rosemary.

" Eu espero que algum dia, Rhett não se arrependa de tudo o que ele está fazendo. Ele está matando o amor que ela sente aos poucos e infelizmente, minha filha, as pessoas só dão o devido valor quando perdem."

" Mas, Rhett não tem como perdê-la, mama. Eles são casados."

" Rosemary, existem várias formas de se perder alguém. Uma hora, Scarlett vai cansar e o amor dela vai acabar, e o pior de tudo, é que Rhett é completamente apaixonado por ela, mas age dessa forma tão displicente."

" Ele me disse que ama Scarlett, mama."

" Eu sei. Mas, ele é orgulhoso demais, inseguro demais e cabeça dura demais. Não é capaz de reconhecer seus próprios erros e de lutar por uma vida melhor para eles. Eu achei que após Scarlett ficar doente e quase morrer, ele ia se emendar, mas continua o mesmo de sempre. Terá que sofrer um duro golpe para aprender, Rosemary, e isso me dói o coração porque ele é meu filho."

Scarlett permaneceu olhando para o pôr do sol com o coração partido. Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto e ela correu para enxugá-la com as costas da mão. Não queria que ninguém a visse chorando. Ela fungou o nariz e então sentiu a mão delicada de Eleanor em seu ombro. Ela não tinha percebido a presença da sogra até aquele momento.

" Confie em Deus, minha querida. Ele sempre têm uma solução para os nossos problemas." sussurrou Eleanor com carinho.

Scarlett olhou pra ela com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu timidamente concordando com a cabeça.

Rhett entrou no quarto de Belle Watling e encontrou-a sentada na poltrona bebendo uma taça de brandy.

" Finalmente, você veio, Rhett ! " disse Belle levantando-se da poltrona para recebê-lo.

" Eu estou muito ocupado, Belle. Voltei para Atlanta, mas tenho muitos negócios atrasados para resolver, por isso não apareci antes." disse Rhett tirando o chapéu panamá da cabeça.

Belle colocou sua taça em cima da pequena mesa e foi até a cristaleira para pegar uma outra taça para servir um pouco de brandy para Rhett beber junto com ela. Rhett sentou-se na poltrona e ela entregou-lhe a taça e sentou-se na outra poltrona de frente para ele.

" Eu vim aqui hoje, porque você disse que precisava me ver com urgência, Belle, mas tenho que voltar logo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Rhett perguntou preocupado.

Belle começou a tremer com a taça de brandy na mão. Ela olhou para todos os lados e sussurrou completamente amedrontada, deixando Rhett completamente chocado.

" Rhett, tem alguém querendo me matar."

Já começava a escurecer e nenhum sinal de Rhett. Scarlett decidiu cortar o bolo após Pork ter ido buscá-lo na confeitaria. Beau e Charles não podiam ficar até tão tarde na casa dela e Scarlett queria encerrar aquela comemoração o mais rápido possível para poder se trancar em seu quarto e chorar.

" Como assim, Belle? Quem está querendo te matar?" Rhett perguntou assustado.

" Eu não sei! " ela disse desesperada e levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona indo até a gaveta ao lado da sua cama. Abriu a gaveta e tirou algo de lá de dentro.

Ela voltou a sentar na poltrona e entregou um maço de cartas para Rhett.

" Que cartas são essas, Belle?" Rhett perguntou intrigado, entregando sua taça de brandy para ela. Ele abriu uma carta para ver o que estava escrito.

" São cartas de ameaça. Desde novembro do ano passado que eu estou recebendo-as. No início, eu não me importei muito, cheguei á achar que era um ex-cliente louco ou algumas dessas velhinhas faladeiras querendo me incomodar, mas depois..."

Belle respirou fundo, tremendo bastante. Rhett nunca a viu tão assustada e parou de ler para olhar para ela atentamente.

" Em uma manhã do mês passado, uma de minhas meninas passou muito mal. Nós corremos com ela para o hospital, Rhett, mas ela não resistiu e acabou morrendo. Descobrimos que ela foi envenenada. Ela encontrou uma cesta na porta do Saloon naquela manhã. Dentro da cesta tinha um champanhe caríssimo, uma caixa com bombons e mais algumas guloseimas. Aquela cesta era pra mim. Tinha um bilhete que dizia isso. Ela quis experimentar um dos bombons escondida e acabou acontecendo isso. O doutor Meade disse claramente que foi envenenamento. Se eu tivesse bebido aquele champanhe ou comido aqueles bombons, eu não estaria aqui hoje te contando isso. Alguns dias depois, chegou uma outra carta de ameaça, lamentando não ter conseguido me envenenar, mas que não iria falhar da próxima vez. Rhett, eu estou apavorada."

" E a polícia, Belle? O quê eles disseram?"

" Eles fizeram pouco caso, Rhett. Ela era só uma prostituta, não era ninguém importante. Eu mostrei essas cartas para o xerife, e ele disse que ia investigar , mas até agora nada e na semana passada eu recebi mais uma carta."

" Você consegue se lembrar de alguém que tenha raiva de você, Belle?" Rhett perguntou acendendo um charuto.

" Bom, Atlanta em peso têm raiva de mim, principalmente a velha guarda. Já pensei e pensei bastante, mas não consegui achar nenhum suspeito em potencial. Pela primeira vez, eu estou com medo de morrer ou de que outra das minhas meninas seja assassinada no meu lugar."

" Você não vai aceitar presentes de ninguém, Belle. Não vai sair na rua sozinha e não vai aceitar receber ninguém estranho no seu quarto. Entendeu? Até descobrirmos quem está querendo te matar, você irá tomar todos os cuidados necessários." Rhett ordenou bastante sério. " Eu vou agora mesmo atrás do xerife e ver em que pé está essa investigação. "

Scarlett trancou-se em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, chorando bastante. Aquele aniversário foi desastroso. Rhett não voltou para casa, e provavelmente estava nos braços de Belle, na cama dela naquele exato momento. Logo, que cortou o bolo, alegou uma forte dor de cabeça e se retirou sem ânimo para nada. Eleanor tomou conta das crianças, até o tio Peter aparecer para buscar Beau e os pais de Charles aparecerem para buscá-lo também. Wade estava decepcionado com o descaso de seu padrasto que nem se importou em comparecer no seu aniversário. Logo, que seus amigos foram embora, ele subiu para o seu quarto e trancou-se lá também. Como sua mãe, ele não queria ver o padrasto nem pintado de ouro na frente dele. Wade estava com raiva, chateado e sabia que ia acabar sendo mal educado com Rhett se o visse naquele momento. Ella permaneceu no jardim com Rosemary, olhando para algumas estrelas que já despontavam no céu, enquanto Eleanor foi para o quarto de Rhett esperar por ele. Ela queria ter uma conversa muito séria com seu filho, logo que ele voltasse pra casa.

Rhett entrou em casa, pouco tempo depois que Rosemary e Ella subiram para o segundo patamar e foram cada uma para o seu quarto. Ele chegou cansado e aborrecido. Percebendo que perdeu o aniversário de Wade, ficou desesperado. O menino devia estar com muita raiva dele. E com toda a razão. Era para ele ter voltado mais cedo pra casa, mas o xerife ficou conversando durante bastante tempo com ele. Rhett exigiu que aquela investigação fosse levada á sério. Ele era amigo de longa data de Belle, e exigia que ela estivesse segura.

Rhett subiu calmamente as escadas para não fazer barulho. Parecia que todos tinham sumido daquela casa que estava vazia e silenciosa demais. Ele não sabia como ia encarar Scarlett e Wade , e que tipo de explicação poderia dar para eles. Tinha dado mais uma mancada e dessa vez não foi proposital, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que não tinha desculpas para o seu ato. Chegando no segundo patamar, foi até a porta do quarto de Scarlett. E reparou que pela primeira vez, após tanto tempo, ela trancou a porta de seu quarto novamente como fazia no passado. Ele pensou em chamar por ela, em tentar entrar naquele quarto de qualquer jeito, mas acabou desistindo. Scarlett devia estar furiosa com ele e podia ficar ainda pior se o visse naquele momento. Ele podia prejudicá-la e prejudicar o bebê. Abaixou a cabeça com raiva de si mesmo e foi para o seu quarto.

Quando entrou no seu quarto, levou um susto ao encontrar sua mãe sentada na poltrona e olhando para ele com a cara fechada e bastante nervosa.


	97. Parecido com o seu pai

Capítulo 97 : Parecido com o seu pai

Rhett olhou assustado para sua mãe. Ele sabia muito bem o motivo dela estar dentro de seu quarto, sozinha, aguardando a sua chegada. Eleanor estava furiosa, e Rhett viu sua mãe perder a paciência poucas vezes em sua vida. Ela batia os dedos da mão esquerda no braço da poltrona e seus olhos azuis brilhavam com raiva. Rhett estava encrencado e como um menino tentando esconder uma travessura, ele respirou fundo e cumprimentou sua mãe com um sorriso sem graça.

" Boa noite, mamãe! Eu não esperava encontrá-la aqui dentro do meu quarto..."

" Pode fechar a porta, Rhett Kinnicutt Butler! Nós temos muito o que conversar!" Eleanor retrucou com a cara fechada e bastante séria. Rhett tremeu ao ouvir sua mãe chamá-lo por seu nome completo. E percebeu que realmente ela estava muito brava com ele.

Rhett fechou a porta do quarto rapidamente e tirou o chapéu panamá da cabeça pendurando-o no mancebo de madeira. Olhando para sua mãe, ele suspirou antes de falar.

" Mamãe, eu sei que fiz algo de muito errado hoje e..."

" Pare, Rhett! Hoje quem vai começar falando aqui sou eu! "

Rhett parou de falar e foi atrás de uma garrafa de uísque no pequeno bar de madeira que ficava dentro de seu quarto. Eleanor observava atentamente todos os passos de seu filho com olhos de falcão. Ela viu Rhett encher um copo com uísque, mostrando bastante calma e rapidamente, ele sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente pra ela.

" Eu não estou somente decepcionada com você, Rhett. Eu estou furiosa! Como você foi capaz de sair de casa para cuidar de seus negócios e deixou de participar do aniversário de Wade? Onde você está com a cabeça?"

" Mamãe, eu tive que sair , era uma emergência, e eu planejava voltar logo, mas, acabei ficando na rua mais tempo do que deveria." Rhett tentou se explicar. Ele também estava aborrecido. Não queria ter perdido o aniversário de Wade. O menino já estava distante dele e agora tinha todas as razões para se afastar ainda mais. Scarlett devia estar furiosa também, tanto que até trancou a porta do quarto após tanto tempo deixando-a aberta. Rhett não sabia como iria enfrentá-los na manhã seguinte.

" O quê você fez não tem desculpas! Eu e sua irmã não fomos recebidas decentemente por você em Atlanta! E Wade e Scarlett ficaram arrasados! Nenhum negócio é mais importante do que sua família! " Eleanor disse rosnando de raiva.

Rhett abaixou a cabeça. Ele não tinha coragem de encarar sua mãe. Ele não podia contar sobre Belle Watling e o Saloon. Sua mãe nunca iria entender. Belle ajudou-o quando Bonnie morreu. Eles tinham uma amizade forte há anos. Ele também era sócio do Saloon e não podia abandonar uma velha amiga em um momento complicado. Alguém estava tentando matá-la, a policia estava fazendo pouco caso, uma prostituta morreu envenenada no lugar de Belle e ele não podia ficar parado, apenas olhando tudo acontecer. Tinha que ajudá-la de alguma forma. Mas, isso não apagava seus erros. Ele podia ter deixado para resolver esse problema após o aniversário. De qualquer forma, Rhett não tinha nada para dizer que pudesse aliviar mais um erro cometido.

" Você não está dando o devido valor para a sua família, Rhett. E isso me deixa muito triste. Scarlett está esperando um bebê. Um filho seu. E você está tratando-a com tanta indiferença. Você me disse que a amava, então por quê faz isso?" Eleanor perguntou procurando se acalmar. " Eu vi o seu sofrimento quando ela ficou doente, meu filho. Eu não consigo entender você!"

Rhett deu um gole no uísque e esvaziou o copo de uma única vez. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para a sua mãe com tristeza.

" Scarlett não me ama, mamãe. Ela nunca me amou de verdade."

" Mas, é lógico que Scarlett ama você. Todo mundo sabe disso! Só você que insiste em não enxergar."

" Mamãe, você não conhece Scarlett direito, não sabe como foram os anos de nosso casamento. Tudo o que eu sofri tentando conquistar o seu coração sem sucesso..."

" Rhett, você conseguiu conquistar Scarlett. Eu realmente não sei sobre os problemas conjugais que vocês dois enfrentaram no passado e nem quero saber. O que importa é que no final das contas, você conseguiu, meu filho. Ela te ama e muito ! "

" Não. Scarlett não me ama. Ela me falou coisas horríveis quando nos encontramos no jardim e ..."

" E o quê você esperava? Ela está magoada com você. Rhett, você dançou com Anne Hampton na frente de todos, expôs Scarlett ao ridículo na frente de toda a velha guarda de Charleston!"

" Ela também dançou com outras pessoas, mamãe." Rhett tentou se justificar.

" Rhett! Scarlett dançou com seu irmão, porque eu a forcei, e depois dançou com um cavalheiro que é praticamente seu primo! Você tirou conclusões precipitadas! Você errou! Scarlett nunca teve culpa de nada! E após toda a vergonha que ela passou durante o baile, após ela quase ter morrido por causa da pneumonia, você esperava que ela te recebesse com palavras de amor e carinho? Até eu se estivesse no lugar dela, iria agir da mesma forma!"

Rhett ficou envergonhado. Sua mãe tinha razão. Ele devia ter analisado melhor as expressões de Scarlett, devia tê-la observado mais. Sua cabeça dava mil voltas. Scarlett disse que tinha nojo dele durante seus delírios febris, mas estava feliz com a gravidez e por estar esperando um filho seu . Alguma coisa não estava encaixando direito em toda aquela história.

" Eu estou muito confuso, mamãe. Scarlett sempre me deixou inseguro, confuso, vulnerável. Eu não consigo ter controle sobre ela. Scarlett sempre foi tão livre, nunca precisou de minha proteção para nada! Sempre me senti tão insignificante perto dela..." Rhett assumiu com tristeza. " Ela nunca me deixou cuidar dela, protegê-la, mimá-la..."

" Scarlett precisa do seu amor. Ela está grávida e toda a mulher quando fica grávida, acaba ficando mais vulnerável. Scarlett pode não dizer nada, mas qualquer pessoa percebe que ela precisa de você. Eu não quero que você fique parecido com o seu pai." Eleanor disse com tristeza . " Eu o amava tanto, meu filho. Era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Mas, seu pai sempre me tratou com frieza e indiferença, nunca me deu amor. Ele foi matando os meus sentimentos aos poucos, bastante lentamente. E quando ele te expulsou de casa, acabou totalmente com o amor que eu sentia."

Rhett estremeceu sentado na poltrona. Ele não guardava boas recordações de seu pai. Não gostava de falar sobre ele. Sabia desde criança, que sua mãe só recebia indiferença vindo daquele homem, que ele nunca a amou. Casou-se com ela apenas, por Eleanor pertencer a uma família refinada. Seu pai foi a imagem de cavalheiro perfeito pelas ruas de Charleston, um homem fino, educado e recebido pelas melhores famílias da cidade. Fazia de tudo para manter as aparências de uma homem perfeito que tinha uma família perfeita. Mas, dentro de casa, era um homem insuportável, mesquinho, cruel. Rhett não conseguiu sentir nada quando ele morreu . Não conseguiu chorar ou lamentar sua partida. Seu pai expulsou-o de casa, por algo que ele não tinha culpa. Rhett teve que se virar sozinho pelo mundo, sendo ainda tão jovem. Nunca conseguiu perdoá-lo. Lembrou-se de Wade e tremeu novamente, sendo observado atentamente pelos olhos azuis de sua mãe. Ele não queria que o menino sentisse por ele a mesma coisa que ele sentia pelo seu pai. Wade era um filho pra ele. Um menino que ele praticamente viu nascer. Fazia algumas semanas que Wade estava evitando-o, e agora Rhett conseguia entender que aconteceu alguma coisa em que ele estava envolvido. Precisava conversar com o menino, precisava pedir desculpas pra ele.

" Eu vou falar com Wade, mamãe. Preciso conversar com ele." Rhett disse ameaçando levantar da poltrona, mas Eleanor impediu-o.

"Não. Deixe o menino se acalmar. Amanhã, você conversa com ele, Rhett. Já está tarde e talvez Wade já esteja dormindo. Nossa conversa não terminou. Você não vai fugir de mim! Sempre quando você não consegue enfrentar seus problemas, você foge! Eu te conheço muito bem e você sempre foi assim."

Rhett voltou a sentar na poltrona e tirou um charuto de dentro do sobretudo para fumar.

" Wade está me tratando com indiferença, mamãe. E isso desde quando estávamos em Charleston." disse Rhett com o charuto na boca.

" Você já parou para pensar que Scarlett pode ser o motivo de Wade estar assim?"

" Será que ela está colocando o menino contra mim?" perguntou Rhett preocupado e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado. Ele acreditava completamente que Scarlett seria cruel o suficiente para fazer aquilo.

" Mas, é claro que não! Wade já percebeu como você trata a mãe dele! O menino não é bobo e não está aceitando ver Scarlett sofrer por sua causa." retrucou Eleanor furiosa novamente. Rhett tinha uma inclinação para pensar sempre o pior de sua esposa.

" Eu e Scarlett estamos nos relacionando melhor, mamãe. Não estamos mais brigando e eu evito provocá-la. Não tem motivos para Scarlett sofrer por minha causa e Wade ficar chateado comigo, tirando esse episódio de hoje." Rhett tentou se explicar soltando fumaça da boca.

" Não mesmo, Rhett? Será que não? Eu já falei pra você que Scarlett te ama! Vocês podem não estar brigando, mas Scarlett quer mais do que isso, meu filho. Ela quer o seu amor, você não percebe? Eu vi o sofrimento dela todos os dias em que ela esteve em Charleston! Eu vi ela chorar por sua causa e não foi uma única vez!" confessou Eleanor olhando fixamente para os olhos negros de Rhett que quase deixou o charuto cair da boca após ouvir sua mãe contar-lhe aquilo.

Rhett tentou falar, tentou balbuciar algumas palavras ainda bastante surpreso, mas Eleanor não permitiu e continuou falando.

" Você é um dos homens mais inteligentes e espertos que eu conheci em minha vida, Rhett. Mas, está sendo tão teimoso, tão cego e tão tolo em relação á sua esposa, que eu estou assustada. Nem parece o filho que eu sempre tive e conheci muito bem. Eu vou te dar um conselho de mãe, meu querido . Não espere perder Scarlett para enxergar que ela te amava de verdade, e que vocês poderiam ter sido muito felizes. Não deixe as coisas chegarem nesse ponto."

" Mamãe, eu não vou me divorciar dela. " Rhett sorriu tranquilo apagando o restante do charuto no cinzeiro. " Nós vamos ter um filho e vamos continuar juntos para sempre. Eu não tenho como perdê-la."

" Você está sendo tolo mais uma vez, Rhett, por pensar assim. Scarlett pode deixar de amar você mesmo que estejam casados. Eu deixei de amar o seu pai e continuei casada com ele até o fim. E posso te dizer que não consegui ficar muito triste quando ele morreu, pelo contrário, me senti livre. Não queira que Scarlett venha a sentir o mesmo por você no futuro. Se vocês tiveram um casamento infeliz e cheio de mentiras, chegou a hora de vocês terem um casamento de verdade e cheio de amor. Não espere perder o amor dela, para perceber isso!"

Rhett ficou pensativo. Talvez a insegurança e a falta de controle estivesse cegando-o em relação a Scarlett. Mesmo assim, ele não podia entregar-se para ela em uma bandeja, perdendo o restante de seu orgulho e controle próprio. Ele não podia ficar nas mãos dela totalmente, tinha que preservar um pouco de si mesmo. Ele queria viver um casamento de verdade e como queria. Mas, ele tinha que ter certeza absoluta que Scarlett o amava. Enquanto, viu sua mãe levantar calmamente da poltrona, pensou em passar a observar as atitudes de Scarlett melhor e tentar uma reaproximação aos poucos. Se ela realmente o amava, ele não podia deixá-la escapar. Ele lutou durante anos para conseguir conquistá-la e domá-la. E Rhett amava-a demais, tanto que não conseguia se libertar de seus medos e sua insegurança. Ele sabia desde o início que não tinha retomado o casamento somente por causa do bebê. Tentou fugir para Dunmore Landing, tentou fugir dela mais uma vez, mas estava ali ao seu lado novamente, simplesmente porque era louco por ela, completamente enfeitiçado e apaixonado.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pela voz de sua mãe que já estava na porta do quarto.

" Eu espero, Rhett, que você pense sobre tudo o que conversamos. E reflita bastante. Boa noite." disse Eleanor abrindo a porta do quarto e olhando para ele com um semblante sério.

Rhett concordou com a cabeça, ainda sentado na poltrona e fez um sorriso sem graça.

" Boa noite, mamãe."

Eleanor saiu do quarto e deixou Rhett sozinho envolvido com seus pensamentos.

Mas, ela não foi para o quarto de hóspedes atrás de Rosemary. Eleanor queria conversar com Wade e atravessou o corredor escuro em direção ao quarto do menino. Chegando na porta do quarto, ela bateu chamando por ele, com sua voz baixa e calma.

" Wade, abra a porta para a vovó, querido."

Após alguns segundos, Wade abriu a porta com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Eleanor olhou para ele com carinho e passando a mão em seu rosto, ela disse com ternura.

" Oh, meu querido. A vovó veio até aqui porque quer conversar com você. Você me deixa entrar ?"

Wade concordou com a cabeça e abriu a porta, permitindo a entrada de Eleanor em seu quarto.


	98. Um menino amoroso

Capítulo 98: Um menino amoroso

Eleanor entrou no quarto do menino e fechou a porta. Wade sentou-se na cama e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto Eleanor permaneceu em pé, de frente pra ele, observando-o atentamente com um olhar doce e sereno.

" Meu querido, eu sei o quanto você está magoado. Eu conversei com seu tio Rhett e ele está muito arrependido de não ter participado do seu aniversário."

" Eu já esperava por isso, vovó. " disse o menino levantando a cabeça e olhando com um semblante sério para Eleanor. " Ele não suporta a gente. Está aqui só por causa do bebê."

Eleanor ficou chocada com as palavras do menino.

" Não diga isso, meu filho. Rhett ama muito vocês. Não tenha esses pensamentos, por favor. Você ainda é um menino e não sabe como a vida adulta é complicada. "

" Vovó, eu posso ainda ser um menino, mas eu sei de tudo. Sei que o tio Rhett está com a minha mãe somente por causa do bebê." Wade insistiu em afirmar.

" Não, meu filho. Rhett ama a sua mãe. Você está enganado e está sendo injusto." Eleanor retrucou ainda mantendo a doçura na voz.

" Vovò, eu ouvi ele dizer para a mamãe que estava com ela só por causa do bebê. " O menino afirmou com lágrimas nos olhos. " Por favor, não fique brava comigo. Eu não sou de escutar conversas atrás da porta. Naquela noite eu estava passando pelo corredor e escutei o tio Rhett e a mamãe brigando novamente. Então, eu ouvi, quando ele disse isso pra ela. Logo depois, ele saiu do quarto e a mamãe ficou chorando sozinha."

Eleanor olhou para o menino completamente assustada. Ela não imaginava que Rhett tinha dito aquilo para Scarlett e muito menos que Wade tinha escutado tudo. Agora, ela conseguia entender o motivo do menino estar chateado com o padrasto.

" Wade, não leve a sério as palavras do seu tio Rhett. Ele e sua mãe estavam brigando, e na maioria da vezes, meu filho, acabamos falando bobagens quando estamos discutindo. "

" Ele deixou ela chorando sozinha dentro do quarto. Eu escutei os soluços dela. Senti muita raiva, vovó. Ela estava tão feliz por causa do bebê ..." Wade soluçou e começou á chorar.

" Ele também está feliz, pode acreditar no que estou te dizendo. Você sabe como ele sofreu quando perdeu a sua irmã. Talvez, Rhett nunca se recupere dessa perda, mas ele nunca vai rejeitar um filho. Ele ama o bebê que sua mãe está esperando e ama você e Ella também. Rhett está preocupado. Ele já percebeu que você está distante dele, Wade."

O menino não disse nada, apenas enxugou as lágrimas e continuou com a cabeça abaixada. Eleanor se aproximou e carinhosamente passou a mão em seus cabelos castanhos.

" Meu querido, tudo vai se resolver. Todos vocês ainda serão muito felizes, pode acreditar. Essa situação é uma novidade para a sua mãe e acredito que para o seu tio Rhett também. Ele não esperava ter outro bebê, após a morte de Bonnie. Por isso, eu te peço, para ter paciência com ele, pois apesar dele ser um homem adulto e resolvido, também se sente perdido com toda essa situação. E pode acreditar: ele está tão feliz quanto a sua mãe, apenas não encontrou a maneira certa para demonstrar. "

Wade levantou a cabeça e olhou para Eleanor com os olhos vermelhos e tristes. A admiração que sempre sentiu pelo padrasto estava em ruínas, por mais que Eleanor tentasse apaziguar a situação, o menino continuava magoado. Agora, que estava crescendo, sentia que tinha que proteger sua mãe e lamentava ainda não ser adulto para isso.

" Eu queria ser adulto, vovó, para poder proteger a mamãe. Sem Mammy e a tia Melly, ela está tão sozinha..." o menino disse com tristeza.

" Mas, você pode proteger e ajudar a sua mãe, Wade. Você está crescendo e é um menino tão amoroso e inteligente. Scarlett deve sentir orgulho de ter um filho como você..." disse Eleanor com doçura. Wade ficou vermelho e envergonhado. Ele não era acostumado á receber elogios. Sempre foi o menino medroso de Atlanta, o menino rejeitado pelos outros meninos da vizinhança, o menino que não era convidado para as festinhas de aniversário dos coleguinhas da região. Até mesmo no seu aniversário, somente Charles e Beau compareceram para brincar com ele, todos os outros meninos que ele convidou não apareceram.

" Como posso ajudá-la, vovó? Como posso protegê-la ? A mamãe acha que pode fazer tudo sozinha. "

" Sendo esse filho amoroso que você é, Wade. Scarlett é uma mulher forte, mas ela também precisa de carinho e apoio e isso você pode dar a ela. Scarlett gosta de conversar com você, então converse com ela, procurando deixá-la calma e alegre. E se você sentir vontade de conversar e até desabafar, você pode me escrever, o quê acha?"

" Minha mãe não vai deixar eu te incomodar vovó." Wade disse receoso.

" Você não vai me incomodar. Eu vou ficar muito feliz em receber suas cartas e até mais tranquila. Estarei em Charleston, sem saber de nada e preocupada com todos vocês. Só vou voltar pra cá, quando o bebê nascer. Gostaria muito de receber uma cartinha do meu neto,que já está virando um rapaz."

" Eu só vou poder te escrever, vovó, se for escondido. A senhora não vai ficar brava comigo, né?" Wade perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Eleanor riu alto. Uma risada gostosa e descontraída, tão parecida com a risada de Rhett.

" Não, meu querido. Pode me escrever á vontade. Vamos guardar esse segredo. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Sei que não é o certo á ser feito, mas será por uma boa causa."

Wade concordou com a cabeça e sorriu feliz. Ele precisava proteger a sua mãe e sentia que agora tinha todo o apoio de Eleanor. A senhora Butler queria noticias sobre eles, enquanto estivesse em Charleston. Ela sabia que Scarlett podia ocultar algumas coisas, para não preocupá-la, mas Wade iria contar-lhe tudo. E com isso, ela ficaria ciente de todos os acontecimentos e poderia aconselhar Wade da melhor forma possível para proteger e ajudar Scarlett, enquanto ela não estava lá.

" Agora, você precisa dormir. Já está tarde. " Eleanor ordenou com doçura, enquanto Wade correu para deitar na cama. " Apenas me prometa, Wade, que você vai ter paciência com seu tio Rhett. Ele está se sentindo perdido, mas logo vai se encontrar."

Wade ficou calado, olhando para ela, sem saber o que dizer. Ele estava chateado e decepcionado com seu padrasto, mas ainda gostava dele.

" Você é um menino bom, sei que vai perdoá-lo. E pode acreditar, Rhett ama você e te considera um filho."

Wade concordou com a cabeça, olhando para Eleanor enquanto se cobria com o cobertor.

" Deixe com que sua mãe e seu tio Rhett se acertem sozinhos. Tem certas coisas que somente os adultos sabem como resolver. Tenha bons sonhos, meu querido."

Eleanor deu um beijo carinhoso na testa do menino e saiu do quarto, deixando Wade ainda acordado olhando para o teto, pensativo.


	99. Domingo

Capítulo 99 : Domingo

Após passar a noite chorando, Scarlett acordou bem cedo naquela manhã de domingo. Quando olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira, percebeu que seus olhos estavam inchados e sem vida. Sua cabeça doía, mas seu coração doía ainda mais, por imaginar que Rhett tinha estado na cama de Belle Watling. Sentia-se destruída. Era só aquela mulher estalar os dedos, que Rhett saía correndo para vê-la. Ele deixou de participar do aniversário de Wade e aquilo era tão absurdo que sua mente não conseguia processar. Ela sabia que seu filho devia estar tão arrasado quanto ela estava. Não era aquele tipo de casamento que Scarlett queria. Ela tinha aceitado a amizade de Rhett com uma certa tristeza, pois tinha planejado desde o início restaurar a sua família. Agora, se sentia presa e sozinha, com um marido que não a amava e nem a respeitava e com um bebê dentro de sua barriga. Um bebê que ela queria muito dentro daquele casamento de mentiras.

Rhett tinha passado de todos os limites possíveis que Scarlett podia suportar. Ela sentiu-se humilhada perante Eleanor e seu filho e não sabia como conseguiria encarar o marido á partir daquele fato. Scarlett sempre foi teimosa, lutadora, guerreira, mas estava cansada de lutar pelo amor de Rhett. Ela tinha chegado á conclusão durante suas lágrimas derramadas no travesseiro, que o marido era um canalha, incapaz de respeitar a própria família e que fazia questão de esfregar a sua infidelidade na cara de todos. Rhett não tinha bom senso, vergonha, caráter. Scarlett o enxergava como o pior dos monstros e lamentava imensamente ainda amá-lo tanto. Sim, apesar de tudo, ela o amava e verdadeiramente. Mas, o cansaço e a decepção estavam destruindo todas as esperanças que Scarlett tinha de ser feliz ao lado do marido.

Sentada na cadeira de penteadeira, ainda olhando o seu reflexo no espelho, Scarlett pensou em não sair daquele quarto. Ela não queria ver Rhett de jeito nenhum, mas não tinha saída. Sua sogra e sua cunhada estavam ali e ela não podia deixá-las sozinhas.

Rhett não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Após a conversa que teve com sua mãe, ficou pensativo durante toda a madrugada. Logo que amanheceu, ele saiu do quarto e foi para a biblioteca. Precisava conversar com Wade e pedir-lhe desculpas. O menino já estava se afastando dele e Rhett não queria que a situação ficasse ainda pior. Também precisava conversar com Scarlett. Ele sabia que sua esposa devia estar furiosa e mesmo que seu mau humor, sua fúria e seus ciúmes o atraíssem ainda mais, naquele momento, ele precisava consertar as coisas. Se Scarlett realmente o amava, ele não podia perdê-la. Mas, como contar para ela a verdade? Rhett não sabia como iria explicar que Belle estava sendo ameaçada de morte, que uma prostituta foi envenenada no lugar dela e que ele passou horas conversando com o xerife, para que o caso fosse investigado com mais atenção. Scarlett não iria entender e ele sabia disso, mas precisava dizer-lhe alguma coisa , pois ele sabia que ela devia estar pensando o pior sobre ele.

Rhett saiu da biblioteca e foi o primeiro a sentar-se na grande mesa da sala de jantar para tomar o café da manhã. Enquanto se servia de uma xícara de café, Rhett percebeu que sua mãe e Rosemary entraram na sala. Elas sempre tiveram o costume de acordarem bem cedo, mesmo aos domingos.

" Bom dia, mamãe ! Bom dia, Rosemary ! " Rhett cumprimentou com um sorriso cordial e cansado.

" Bom dia, meu filho!" disse Eleanor ainda com um semblante sério , fazendo Rhett engasgar e abaixar a cabeça. Ela ainda estava brava com ele e isso não passou desapercebido para Rosemary que o cumprimentou calmamente, fingindo não ter percebido nada.

" Bom dia, Rhett!"

Rhett apontou as cadeiras e Eleanor e Rosemary sentaram-se para tomarem café também. Rosemary foi dormir na noite anterior, preocupada com Scarlett. Ela tinha vontade de aproveitar a situação e dar um sermão em seu irmão, mas preferiu ficar calada, pois sabia que sua mãe já tinha feito isso. Não demorou muito para que Wade e Ella aparecessem também.

" Bom dia, crianças!" Rhett cumprimentou com um sorriso alegre.

Ella correu para cumprimentá-lo, mas Wade apenas acenou com a cabeça e fez um meio sorriso educado, sem dizer nada. Rhett ficou totalmente sem jeito, observando o menino, enquanto ele se sentava calmamente e ao mesmo tempo cabisbaixo. Mas, logo, Rhett foi distraído por Ella que o abraçou perguntando :

" Tio Rhett! Tio Rhett, por quê o senhor não participou da festinha do Wade, ontem?"

Rhett abraçou a menina e disse com um sorriso sem graça:

" O tio Rhett teve um problema muito sério para resolver, mas lamentei imensamente não estar aqui." e olhou novamente para Wade, que já estava sentado e continuava cabisbaixo, evitando olhar para ele.

Eleanor também não tirava os olhos de cima do menino. Ela estava torcendo para que Rhett e Wade pudessem conversar e esclarecer as coisas. Sua atenção, foi interrompida pela voz calma e ao mesmo tempo autoritária de seu filho.

" Wade. " Rhett chamou fazendo com que o menino olhasse para ele. " Vamos até a biblioteca. Nós precisamos conversar."

Wade concordou com a cabeça sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção e olhou novamente para frente, quando percebeu o olhar doce e sereno de Eleanor para ele. Ela sorriu encorajando-o.

Logo que Wade entrou na biblioteca, ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Agora, ele estava sozinho com o padrasto e não sabia o quê dizer. Não conseguia encará-lo. Estava muito magoado com ele e mesmo as palavras doces de Eleanor não serviram para aliviar a tormenta que o menino sentia por dentro.

" Wade...olhe pra mim. " Rhett pediu quando percebeu que o menino permanecia de costas para ele.

Wade virou-se e permaneceu de cabeça baixa, evitando encontrar o olhar de Rhett.

" Wade...levante a cabeça e olhe pra mim." Rhett pediu novamente com doçura e preocupação.

Wade levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Quando encontrou com os olhos negros de Rhett, seu coração desmontou e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, deixando Rhett ainda mais preocupado e arrependido. Aquele menino era como um filho para ele. Na maioria das vezes, até mesmo esquecia que Wade era filho de Charles Hamilton. Rhett sentiu como se tivesse decepcionado Bonnie e aquilo partiu seu coração. Por mais que Belle fosse sua amiga e corresse risco de vida, ele tinha que ter estado no aniversário do menino. Podia ter ido falar com o xerife depois, mas sua impulsividade não o fez pensar com coerência.

" Vamos sentar, meu filho. " Rhett ordenou apontando para a poltrona.

Wade sentou-se na poltrona e Rhett sentou-se na outra, de frente para ele. O menino permaneceu quieto, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

" Wade, eu te peço perdão por tudo. Eu devia estar aqui, no seu aniversário e me arrependo muito por não ter estado. Sei que minhas palavras não serão suficientes, mas quero tentar consertar o meu erro e decidi que hoje mesmo, vou te levar na melhor loja de brinquedos de toda a cidade e te comprar quantos brinquedos você quiser...se você quiser que eu compre a loja toda, faço questão de comprá-la e..."

" Por quê o senhor não apareceu?" perguntou Wade interrompendo o padrasto. " Eu não quero brinquedos. Queria que o senhor estivesse aqui."

Rhett ficou paralisado. Ele pensou que oferecendo brinquedos e presentes, iria ser fácil de consertar aquela situação. Percebeu que estava bastante enganado. Wade estava crescendo e não era mimado e apegado aos bens materiais como Scarlett e Bonnie.

Rhett pigarreou e continuou olhando para o menino. Sem saber o quê dizer, decidiu dizer a verdade, mas não totalmente.

" Wade, ontem eu tive que ajudar uma pessoa...sei que mesmo assim, eu devia estar aqui e acredite : eu queria estar, queria muito. Mas, foi uma emergência e acabei demorando bastante na rua. Tive que ir conversar com o xerife."

Wade arregalou os olhos assustado. Mas, permaneceu calado, apenas ouvindo tudo oque Rhett tinha para lhe dizer.

" Essa pessoa estava sendo ameaçada de morte, meu filho. Ela me pediu ajuda, pois eu conheço e tenho contato com quase todas as autoridades de Atlanta e eu não podia dizer "não" para ela, pois sua vida está correndo risco. " Rhett suspirou sem tirar os olhos do menino. De uma certa forma, ele não estava mentindo, estava somente escondendo a identidade da pessoa. Scarlett com certeza o mataria, se ele citasse o nome de Belle para seus filhos e ela teria todas as razões para isso.

Wade olhou para o padrasto admirado e confuso. Sempre considerou-o um herói como seu pai Charles. Ele sabia que Rhett ajudou sua mãe e sua tia Melly a fugirem de Atlanta durante a guerra. Mellanie contou toda a história para ele e isso fez com que o amor que sempre sentiu por aquele homem aumentasse ainda mais, mas pelo outro lado, ele estava decepcionado e chateado pela forma com que Rhett vinha tratando a sua mãe. Ele não conseguia entender como uma pessoa podia ser tão fantástica e ao mesmo tempo tão displicente e desinteressada. Seus sentimentos estavam mesclados e ele não sabia se corria para abraçar o padrasto herói ou se continuava magoado e distante dele como estava fazendo. Sentiu que tinha que dizer alguma coisa e que precisava de mais tempo para pensar e observar. Sua mente infantil não estava conseguindo processar tudo aquilo. Rhett estava sempre pronto para ajudar os outros, mas desprezava a sua mãe que sofria com isso. Wade estava muito confuso com tudo.

"Eu não estou bravo com o senhor por causa do meu aniversário, tio Rhett. Já passou..." o menino disse com a voz baixa quase imperceptível. Mesmo assim, Rhett não ficou aliviado. Ele observava atentamente o menino e sabia que Wade não estava sendo totalmente sincero. Tinha algo que ele escondia e Rhett precisava ir mais á fundo para descobrir a verdade.

Wade ameaçou levantar da poltrona para sair da biblioteca, mas Rhett o impediu com sua voz autoritária.

" Wade. Nós não terminamos de conversar. Sente-se, meu filho."

Wade tremeu, mas voltou a sentar rapidamente.

" Wade. Tem algo que você está me escondendo. Eu já percebi e você sabe que eu já percebi. Bom, vou direto ao ponto. O quê está acontecendo que você está se afastando cada vez mais de mim?" Rhett perguntou sem rodeios.

Wade não respondeu. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Sua voz não saiu, ficou presa na garganta e ao mesmo tempo, ele também não sabia como dizer a verdade.

" Wade, você está distante de mim, desde Charleston, quando eu descobri sobre o bebê. O quê aconteceu? Não precisa ter medo de me contar. Eu só quero a verdade."

Wade ficou sem saída. Ele não tinha como mentir ou inventar qualquer desculpa, pois Rhett iria perceber facilmente que ele estava mentindo. Reuniu a pouca coragem que ainda restava por dentro e gaguejou baixinho.

" O senhor está com a gente só por obrigação..."

Rhett quase deu um pulo da poltrona e arregalou os olhos totalmente chocado.


	100. Uma mulher diferente

Capítulo 100 : Uma mulher diferente

Rhett Butler ficou espantado. Ele nunca imaginou que Wade poderia achar que ele estava com eles por obrigação. Ele chegou á dizer diversas vezes para Scarlett que retornou para o casamento somente por causa do bebê, mas sempre esteve mentindo em suas palavras. Ele era louco por aquela mulher e amava seus filhos como se fossem dele. Ele não conseguia entender de onde Wade tinha tirado aquelas ideias e passou duas coisas pela sua cabeça : ou o menino chegou á escutar alguma conversa que ele teve com Scarlett ou sua esposa tinha colocado o menino contra ele. Aquilo não era impossível vindo de Scarlett. Ele acreditava que ela teria coragem e até crueldade para fazer isso. Ainda olhando para Wade, lembrou-se também de Ashley Wilkes. O menino estava convivendo um pouco mais com o tio e ele seria bastante capaz de ter colocado caraminholas na cabeça dele. De qualquer forma, Rhett iria descobrir de onde surgiu essa ideia tão absurda. Mas, uma coisa, ele já tinha em mente. Se Ashley Wilkes estava envolvido nisso, ele estava completamente perdido. Rhett não ia deixar aquilo passar batido. Ele respirou profundamente, procurando manter a calma e a compostura e perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos olhos tristes do menino.

" Wade, de onde você tirou essa ideia tão absurda?"

Wade ficou sem jeito , gaguejou um pouco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Ainda que estivesse magoado e com raiva daquele homem que estava na sua frente, ele o amava e ao mesmo tempo tinha um certo medo de seu tamanho e sua postura tão forte e imponente.

" Wade, eu te fiz uma pergunta. E quero apenas a verdade. Quem foi que te disse uma coisa dessas? Vamos, meu filho, pode falar sem medo." Rhett insistiu com firmeza e doçura, tentando não passar para o menino que estava completamente nervoso.

Wade olhou para ele durante mais alguns segundos e murmurou baixinho, engasgando um pouco.

" O senhor...o senhor disse..."

Rhett tossiu sem jeito. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que Wade escutou-o dizer aquilo, provavelmente durante mais uma de suas brigas com Scarlett. Ele queria mais informações, precisava saber quando o menino escutou aquilo.

" Quando você ouviu-me dizer isso, Wade?"

" Em Charleston, na noite que a mamãe te contou que estava esperando o bebê."

Rhett lembrou-se daquela noite. Ele tinha ficado feliz com a notícia, mas estava tão bravo com Scarlett, achando que ela tinha apenas jogado com seus sentimentos, que decidiu vestir sua velha mascara de jogador de pôquer e fazer pouco caso de toda aquela situação. Sua espinha gelou, quando ele imaginou que Wade podia ter estado escondido dentro do quarto e escutado toda a conversa dos dois. Se realmente tivesse acontecido aquilo, não era de espantar que o menino passasse a considerá-lo um monstro.

" Você estava dentro do quarto, meu filho?" Rhett perguntou com preocupação.

" Não. Eu estava passando pelo corredor, quando escutei a briga de vocês dois...eu não queria parar para escutar, mas estava preocupado com a mamãe e..."

" Não se preocupe, Wade. Não vou brigar com você por causa disso. Você sempre foi um ótimo filho e sei que se preocupa bastante com sua mãe, mas quero te dizer uma coisa : não leve tudo que eu falo á sério. Eu estava com a cabeça quente e acabei dizendo aquelas bobagens. Não estou com vocês por obrigação e nunca estive. Amo vocês de verdade e vocês são a minha família."

Wade respirou com alivio, ele enxergou verdade nas palavras de seu padrasto.

" Sua mãe e eu temos o gênio forte. Nós somos tão iguais e idênticos que acabamos brigando com uma certa facilidade, mas eu amo a sua mãe, amo de verdade..." Rhett confessou com sinceridade.

" E por quê o senhor não diz isso pra ela, tio Rhett?" o menino perguntou inocentemente deixando o padrasto sem jeito. Rhett pigarreou e depois respondeu:

" As coisas não são tão fáceis assim. Os adultos são bem mais complicados do que as crianças, não é mesmo?" Rhett sorriu fazendo Wade sorrir também e concordar com a cabeça. " Nós, adultos, complicamos tanto as coisas. Quando você crescer, vai entender esse nosso mundo. Algumas vezes, escondemos algumas coisas, outras vezes até tentamos falar, mas não conseguimos."

" Minha mãe chorou bastante naquela noite...por isso eu fiquei magoado com o senhor." Wade confessou ainda sem jeito.

Pela segunda vez, alguém dizia para Rhett que Scarlett chorou por causa dele. Ele sabia que o menino não estava mentindo. Wade era inocente, uma criança sincera. Ainda que fosse um pouco medroso, como algumas crianças de sua idade, nunca foi um mentiroso. Rhett se perguntava constantemente se Scarlett podia ter crescido ao ponto de amá-lo de verdade, mas apesar de todas as evidências, o medo e o orgulho ainda não deixavam com que ele enxergasse os sentimentos dela com clareza.

" Wade, como eu te disse : o mundo dos adultos é muito complicado. Eu e sua mãe brigamos ás vezes, mas casais brigam e isso é totalmente normal."

" O tio Ashley e a tia Melly não brigavam..." Wade retrucou com um certo receio. Ele não era um menino invasivo e achou que com aquelas palavras tinha passado dos limites, mas Rhett continuou olhando para ele com doçura, admirado com sua franqueza, mesmo ele sendo ainda tão novo.

" Sim. Sua tia Melly não era tão brava quanto a sua mãe. Ela sempre foi uma mulher mais calma. Mas, sua mãe, apesar de brava, tem qualidades excepcionais e isso fez com que eu quisesse me casar com ela. Wade, não fique esquentando a sua cabeça com brigas de adultos. Viva a sua infância, aproveite-a bem. Essa é a melhor parte da vida. Deixe os problemas de adultos para que os adultos possam resolver. Apenas estude, brinque bastante. Tem algumas coisas que você só vai entender quando crescer, por isso te pergunto : pra quê ficar esquentando a cabeça? Eu estou aqui, e não é somente por causa do bebê. Você e Ella são como meus filhos e sua mãe é minha esposa, a única mulher que me fez querer casar e formar uma família. Apenas, quero que você tire esses absurdos de sua cabeça e que possamos voltar a sermos próximos como sempre fomos, tudo bem?" Rhett perguntou querendo encerrar aquele assunto. Wade ainda era muito criança para entender diversas coisas e ele não queria de jeito nenhum, que o menino soubesse dos detalhes de seu casamento com Scarlett, principalmente o passado tão triste e infernal que ele passou ao lado dela.

Wade concordou com a cabeça e Rhett abriu os braços, ao qual o menino correu para abraçá-lo. Ambos estavam mais tranquilos após aquela conversa e acreditavam que á partir daquele momento, tudo iria voltar ao normal.

Rhett saiu da biblioteca abraçado com Wade e respirando aliviado. Durante quase um mês, Wade tinha ficado distante dele e após aquela conversa, ambos iriam se aproximar novamente. Agora, vinha a parte mais difícil daquele dia : encarar e conversar com Scarlett.

Entrando na sala de jantar, Rhett percebeu que Scarlett não estava ali. Sua mãe, sua irmã e Ella continuavam tomando café, mas nem sinal de sua esposa até aquele momento.

" Mamãe, Scarlett está no quarto ?" Rhett perguntou, logo que entrou na sala, soltando Wade que foi sentar para tomar seu café, que já estava frio dentro da xícara.

" Ela não está no quarto. Scarlett apareceu aqui e pediu para Lou levar o café para ela no jardim." Eleanor respondeu calmamente.

" Eu já volto." Rhett disse se retirando rapidamente da sala.

Quando Rhett chegou na varanda, avistou Scarlett sentada na pequena mesa tomando o seu café, com os raios de Sol batendo em seus lindos cabelos negros. Ela devia estar muito brava com ele, pois preferiu tomar o café da manhã no jardim do que em sua companhia na sala de jantar. Rhett sabia que aquela conversa entre os dois não ia ser fácil. Na verdade, ele não sabia nem o quê dizer para ela. Scarlett nunca iria entender os motivos que o fizeram se ausentar do aniversário de Wade. E falar sobre Belle seria o estopim para uma briga feia. Mas, ele não podia mentir para ela, tinha que dizer-lhe a verdade, ainda que ela não entendesse. Ainda que ela quisesse jogar o bule de café em sua direção ou contra a parede da só tinha que ter cuidado com suas palavras. Scarlett não podia passar muito nervoso por causa do bebê.

Rhett foi se aproximando, calmamente, procurando não fazer barulho. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito e ele ainda não tinha encontrado as palavras certas, apenas sabia que devia um pedido de desculpas para ela. De qualquer forma, Rhett não tinha mais como fugir ou voltar atrás, pois logo que se aproximou da mesa, Scarlett virou o rosto em sua direção e olhou para ele. Mas, que deixou-o completamente chocado, foi ver uma mulher abatida e triste na sua frente, com olhos sem cor e sem vida em vez de uma mulher brava, com raiva e com um olhar chispando fogo.

Scarlett virou o rosto, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção e como se não tivesse visto ninguém, voltou á colocar a xícara de café na boca, tomando pequenos goles devido o liquido estar ainda quente. Rhett continuou olhando para ela, completamente assustado. Scarlett estava diferente, algo nela estava diferente. Ela não mostrava tristeza, raiva ou dor. Apenas uma resignação que fez com que Rhett tremesse suas pernas pela primeira vez. Aquela não era a mulher que ele conhecia tão bem e conseguia ler como um livro aberto. Aquela não era a mulher com quem ele tinha se casado.


	101. Um olhar sem vida

Capítulo 101 : Um olhar sem vida

Scarlett continuou tomando o seu café calmamente, como se não tivesse percebido que seu marido estava se aproximando da pequena mesa. Ainda vestida com seu robe de dormir e sentindo os raios de sol batendo em seus cabelos, ela sentia-se vazia por dentro, completamente oca. Após soltar tantas lágrimas na noite anterior, trancada em seu quarto suntuoso, Scarlett não queria brigar, não queria discutir, na verdade, ela não queria mais nada. Chegou á conclusão de que nunca iria ser feliz com Rhett e que estava condenada á continuar com aquele casamento infeliz, provavelmente pelo restante de sua vida. Ela estava conformada. Cansou de lutar por algo impossível e sem solução. Apenas queria continuar com seus negócios, trabalhando na loja, procurando ser uma mãe melhor para seus filhos e o bebê que estava á caminho. Ela nunca foi apegada a maternidade, mas queria mudar. Algo dentro dela despontava, algo novo que estava mudando-a aos poucos e que muitas vezes, nem ela chegava á perceber. Ela decidiu que tinha outras prioridades para se preocupar em vez de ficar insistindo com seu casamento fracassado e lutando por um homem que nunca amou-a de verdade. Ela tinha sua própria vida, seus filhos e sua loja. Ela era forte para continuar em frente sem o amor de Rhett e era isso que ela decidiu fazer. Sabia que os dois iriam continuar casados, fingindo uma vida á dois normal para os outros, mas distantes dentro da própria casa e dormindo em quartos separados. O marido indo afogar-se nos braços de outras mulheres. Mas, agora, aquilo não tinha mais importância. Cansada de lutar, Scarlett deixou todas as suas forças, sua teimosia e insistência irem embora juntamente com suas lágrimas. Ela tinha certeza que com o tempo ia conseguir esquecer completamente dele, ainda que vivessem juntos debaixo do mesmo teto.

Rhett tremeu ao encontrar com o olhar de sua esposa, logo que ela percebeu a presença de alguém naquela varanda. Seus olhos verdes não brilharam mais, nem com o reflexo do Sol. Algo estava errado. Aquela não era a mulher que ele conhecia durante tantos anos. Mesmo durante os anos fracassados de seu casamento, quando Scarlett queria desesperadamente Ashley Wilkes, ela nunca chegara á olhar para ele daquela maneira. Mesmo quando estavam praticamente se comportando como dois estranhos dentro daquela casa, após a morte de Bonnie, Scarlett nunca lançou aquele olhar. Era algo como indiferença misturado com conformidade, algo sem vida, sem esperança, sem fúria, sem nada. Olhando para o jardim, Rhett sentiu calafrios. Ainda era muito difícil ficar por ali. Bonnie morreu bem próxima de onde eles estavam e Rhett passou á evitar aquele lugar completamente para não ser torturado por aquelas lembranças tristes e enlouquecedoras. Mas, agora, ele precisava passar por cima de tudo aquilo para chegar perto de Scarlett, falar com ela e tentar ver um pouco de brilho em seus olhos, mesmo que fossem de raiva ou desprezo, ainda assim seria alguma coisa.

Chegando de frente para Scarlett, que estava de cabeça baixa, soprando dentro da xícara de café para esfriar um pouco o líquido quente, Rhett pigarreou sem jeito, para chamar a atenção dela e mostrar mais uma vez que ele estava ali. Scarlett levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, como um cordeiro conformado e prestes á ir para o sacrifício e não disse nada. Rhett ficou horrorizado quando cruzou com seu olhar mais uma vez, confirmando a falta de brilho em seus lindos olhos verdes. Ele não conseguia ler suas expressões e não conseguia sequer imaginar o quê estava passando pela cabeça dela.

" Bom dia, Scarlett." Rhett cumprimentou docemente abaixando a guarda e ao mesmo tempo prestando atenção em todo e qualquer movimento que ela fazia.

" Bom dia, Rhett. " Scarlett cumprimentou calmamente, sem dar importância, com a voz baixa e educada, voltando a colocar a xícara de café na boca.

Rhett estava atônito, chocado com as atitudes dela. Sentiu medo, mas não sabia do quê. Talvez um pouco de tudo junto e misturado. Medo de não conseguir mais ler sua esposa como um livro, medo de que realmente ela tivesse amado-o e desistido.

" Scarlett, acho que devemos conversar. Sobre ontem, eu te devo muitas explicações." Rhett disse puxando a cadeira para se sentar de frente para ela.

Scarlett colocou a xícara de café em cima do pires de porcelana francesa e disse calmamente, sem aumentar o tom de voz.

" Rhett, você não precisa me explicar nada. Está tudo bem, tudo normal como sempre esteve. Eu não quero brigar, apenas quero continuar tomando o meu café."

Rhett arregalou os olhos. A calma e o conformismo de Scarlett incomodaram-no profundamente. Sentado de frente pra ela, vendo-a pegar a xícara novamente, praticamente ignorando-o, ele ficou nervoso.

" Não está tudo bem, Scarlett! Você é minha esposa e eu te devo uma satisfação e um pedido de desculpas pela minha conduta! Não venha me enganar afirmando que está tudo bem. Você está brava comigo! Eu sei que você está brava!"

" Não, Rhett. Eu não estou brava. Eu sei onde você esteve, por isso você não precisa me explicar nada. Está tudo bem, andando conforme o nosso acordo de casamento. Está tudo normal. Eu acho inclusive, que você devia voltar para dentro de casa e não deixar sua mãe e sua irmã terminarem o café sem a sua presença."

" Mas você veio pra cá e seu lugar é lá dentro, junto comigo." Rhett retrucou bastante nervoso. Scarlett estava distante, indiferente, educada até demais, como se ele fosse um estranho, uma pessoa sem importância. Seus olhos não tinham brilho, seus gestos eram comedidos. Tudo aquilo soava muito estranho para ele. Rhett não estava acostumado a ver Scarlett apresentar um comportamento mais calmo e conformado do quê Mellanie. Ele podia imaginar que a gravidez podia estar mudando-a, mas ele sentia que aquelas atitudes eram direcionadas somente para ele.

" Eu vim para apreciar o ar puro, o Sol e sua mãe entendeu perfeitamente isso. Eu só vou terminar o meu café e já vou fazer companhia para elas. Por isso, se você quiser, pode voltar e terminar o seu café tranquilamente." Scarlett explicou com indiferença.

" Você não é a Scarlett que eu conheço! Vamos, diga a verdade : oquê aconteceu?" Rhett perguntou tentando esconder o seu desespero, mas suas pernas tremiam embaixo da mesa. Aquilo só podia ser mais um dos jogos de Scarlett, ela estava jogando com ele querendo levá-lo á loucura. Só podia ser aquilo, ele imaginou. Ela não estava brava, não queria explicações, não queria nada, nem dizer alguma grosseria para ele ou tratá-lo com desdém.

Scarlett olhou resignada para seu marido. Ela deu o último gole no café e colocou a xícara vazia de volta em cima do pires.

" As pessoas mudam, Rhett."

Naquele momento, ele percebeu que ela desistiu dele, de lutar por ele, de tê-lo debaixo de seus pés, de dominá-lo. Talvez, ela tivesse amado-o de verdade e agora ele tinha perdido-a, mas tudo aquilo também podia ser um jogo e Rhett decidiu testá-la.

" Minha esposa é forte, teimosa e nunca desiste de nada. Ela luta até conseguir aquilo que quer. Você estava quase conseguindo, minha querida. Não acredito que você vai largar tudo agora, no meio do caminho."

" Talvez agora, isso já não me tenha mais importância, Rhett..." Scarlett retrucou falando ainda mais baixo e mostrando através de seu olhar o vazio que carregava por dentro. Ela quis tanto aquele homem, correu para Charleston para recuperá-lo e agora estava abrindo mão de tudo, conformada com a derrota.

Rhett ficou boquiaberto e não conseguiu dizer nada. Ele ainda tentava desvendar o quê estava realmente acontecendo e quando viu Scarlett levantar da cadeira calmamente e seguir em direção da porta da varanda deixando-o sozinho, após pedir licença com polidez e educação, a loucura tomou conta de sua mente e imaginar perdê-la ou que ela poderia ter se cansado dele como se cansou de Ashley Wilkes, levou-o a insanidade.

E antes que Scarlett conseguisse chegar na porta, ela sentiu uma força bruta puxá-la pelo braço, de volta para trás. Ela virou-se assustada e viu-se nos braços de Rhett que rosnava para ela, completamente ofegante e descontrolado.

" Não faça isso, Scarlett ..." ele murmurou grudando o seu corpo no dela.

E beijou-a como um louco sem dar a chance de Scarlett ter qualquer reação.


	102. Beijando uma estátua

Capítulo 102 : Beijando uma estátua

Rhett beijou Scarlett com agressividade. Ele agarrou-a de maneira possessiva tentando mostrar para si mesmo que ainda conseguia dominá-la, que ainda existia para ela, certo de que tudo aquilo podia ser apenas mais um jogo para castigá-lo pelo acontecimento do dia anterior. Ele tinha certeza de que Scarlett iria beijá-lo de volta ou soltar-se dele com força para esbofeteá-lo, mas nada disso aconteceu. Scarlett permaneceu inerte em seus braços, como uma estátua, sem qualquer reação. Rhett apertou-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo que estava pegando fogo devido ao medo de tê-la perdido e a excitação de poder tê-la em seus braços e poder sentir seus lábios após tanto tempo. Lutou para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, mas Scarlett permaneceu com os lábios cerrados, sem dar qualquer acesso para ele. Enquanto Rhett continuava lutando para submetê-la da forma que ele queria e da forma que ele esperava que ela pudesse reagir, Scarlett lutava com todas as suas forças para não ceder. Ela estava cansada, exausta de tudo e achar que o marido esteve na cama de uma prostituta na noite anterior, deu-lhe mais forças para continuar firme. Ela ainda amava-o de forma intensa e isso era lamentável e inevitável, mas precisava dar-lhe uma lição, precisava mostrar para o marido que ela tinha valor e que merecia ser respeitada.

Rhett tentou mais uma, duas, três vezes aprofundar o beijo. Ele gemia de desespero, apertando Scarlett contra si e quase esmagando seus ossos com fúria. Sentindo-se agarrado á uma estátua, ele quase chorou. Aquela não era sua esposa, aquela não era sua Scarlett. Sem ar, pela primeira vez, Rhett soltou-a e ainda sem olhar para ela, abaixou a cabeça procurando por ar. Com o peito ofegante, ele logo levantou a cabeça e seus olhos cruzaram novamente com o olhar gelado e sem vida de Scarlett, que permanecia parada em sua frente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Durante, alguns segundos, eles permaneceram assim, olhando um para o outro, sem dizerem uma única palavra. Rhett estava assustado, chocado e sem entender nada. Scarlett mudara da noite para o dia como o vinho para a água e aquilo amedrontava-o profundamente. Scarlett continuou olhando para ele com indiferença e ao mesmo tempo aparentava uma calma que fez a espinha de Rhett gelar mais uma vez. E antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Scarlett adiantou-se e falou com frieza, sem alterar o seu tom de voz.

" Eu vou pedir, por favor, para você não me beijar novamente."

Sem tapas, sem beijos correspondidos, apenas um pedido juntamente com um olhar gelado dirigido para um estranho. Essa atitude deixou Rhett ainda mais chocado e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Não querendo mostrar o desespero que consumia-o por dentro, ele riu zombando e depois disse furioso ao ver que Scarlett continuava apenas olhando para ele sem mostrar nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

" Você é minha esposa, senhora Butler, e eu posso beijá-la quando quiser."

" Não. Eu sou sua esposa somente perante a lei. Nós temos um acordo. Estamos juntos por causa do bebê e apenas por isso. Gostaria que esse acordo não fosse quebrado, por isso te peço mais uma vez para você nem pensar em me beijar novamente." Scarlett retrucou bastante séria.

Rhett riu mais uma vez. Ela só podia estar castigando-o. Não tinha outra explicação. Scarlett gostava de ter os homens aos seus pés, elogiando sua beleza, desejando-a feito loucos. Ela não iria abrir mão dele daquela maneira. Ainda que ela não amasse-o de verdade, como ele sempre acreditou, ela iria querer vê-lo curvado perante á ela, satisfazendo todos os seus caprichos.

" Eu já descobri o seu jogo, minha cara. Você está tentando me castigar. Mas, eu a conheço muito bem, minha querida esposa e sei que essas suas atitudes são apenas uma encenação. No fundo, você está morrendo de raiva de mim por causa de ontem e posso arriscar a afirmar também que você adorou o meu beijo roubado."

Scarlett respirou profundamente, segurando-se para não gritar com aquele homem odioso, que ria e zombava dela naquele momento. Ela permaneceu parada, aguardando Rhett parar de rir e quando tudo ficou em silêncio novamente, Scarlett sorriu com desdém e disse calmamente:

" Você pode acreditar no que quiser...isso é um problema seu. Agora, com licença, capitão Butler, pois não quero deixar sua mãe e sua irmã sozinhas durante mais tempo."

E entrou dentro de casa, deixando Rhett boquiaberto, sozinho na varanda.

Rhett permaneceu olhando para o jardim, com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Scarlett podia estar jogando com ele, podia estar furiosa querendo castigá-lo, mas logo ele lembrou-se das palavras de sua mãe e das palavras de Wade, ambos garantiram que Scarlett sofria por causa dele, que ela amava-o de verdade. Scarlett podia ter se cansado dele. Ele podia tê-la perdido, como sua mãe alertou-o de que isso iria acabar acontecendo. Rhett abaixou a cabeça, triste e confuso. Ele não sabia o que pensar e o que achar de tudo aquilo. Tinha se acostumado a achar que Scarlett nunca seria capaz de amá-lo. Que ela era uma mulher cruel, sem sentimentos e que tudo o que fazia tinha alguma intenção por trás. Rhett sentia-se confuso desde Charleston. Após o baile de Santa Cecília, quando Scarlett sumiu, ele teve plena certeza de que ela amava-o, mas logo após escutar seus delírios febris dizendo que tinha nojo dele, Rhett já ficou alerta. Após a briga que os dois tiveram no jardim, Rhett teve certeza de ter se enganado. Scarlett apenas brincara com seus sentimentos, para mostrar mais uma vez que tinha-o nas mãos a hora que quisesse. Mas, depois veio a notícia da gravidez, e ele se deparou com uma Scarlett feliz e radiante por saber que ia ser mãe novamente. Algo que fugia completamente da personalidade dela, pois Scarlett nunca gostou de ficar grávida e não era um exemplo de mãe ou demonstrava qualquer vocação para a maternidade. Até aquele momento, Scarlett continuava feliz e cuidadosa com sua gravidez, deixando Rhett atônito e ainda mais confuso. Ela não amava-o, mas queria seu filho. Ela disse que tinha nojo dele, mas chorou e sofreu por sua causa. Sua mãe garantiu que ela amava-o de verdade. Rhett sabia que Eleanor tinha até uma certa inocência para as maldades do mundo, mas não era uma tola. Scarlett até conseguiria fingir um sentimento para os outros, mas não conseguiria sustentar a mentira por muito tempo. Talvez Eleanor tivesse enxergado algo que ele não viu ou se recusou a ver. E toda essa confusão de probabilidades e achismos que passavam pela sua cabeça, deixavam-no enfurecido. Rhett sempre foi muito esperto, mas agora, não sabia no que acreditar. O coração brigando com a razão. A teimosia esmagando a percepção. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ainda com a cabeça abaixada e o coração despedaçado, ele murmurou para si mesmo em um sussurro triste insistindo com sua teimosia cega.

" Ela não pode me amar de verdade...ela tem nojo de mim...ela tem nojo de mim..."


	103. O cavalheiro irlandês em Atlanta

Capítulo 103 : O cavalheiro irlandês em Atlanta

Após aquele domingo, Rhett e Scarlett distanciaram-se novamente e evitavam até de se falarem. Procuraram manter a educação e a polidez na frente de Eleanor e Rosemary, mas a mãe de Rhett percebeu nitidamente que ambos estavam distantes, fingindo um relacionamento normal. Ela ficou triste, pois sabia que ambos se amavam e ficavam machucando um ao outro em vez de vivenciarem aquele amor tão intenso. Eles eram tão iguais, tão idênticos e mesmo assim não conseguiam se entender, se acertar. Rhett era uma mula de tão teimoso e Scarlett estava cansada. Agora, ela só estava preocupada com a sua gravidez. Ela lutou por ele o máximo que podia, mas seu casamento não tinha solução e Scarlett pela primeira vez, tinha se conformado verdadeiramente com isso. Mesmo assim, ela sofria e fazia de tudo para disfarçar, principalmente na frente do marido. Ela tinha jurado que Rhett não iria vê-la chorar ou se queixar.

Scarlett esperava que seu bebê pudesse suprir todo o amor que ela ainda sentia pelo marido. Uma criança que ela poderia cuidar totalmente e se dedicar inteiramente a ela. Rhett fez isso com Bonnie e agora ela planejava fazer o mesmo com o bebê que estava esperando. Se a sua única recompensa durante a sua tentativa de reconciliação com Rhett, tinha sido apenas o bebê que carregava dentro de sua barriga, ela estava realizada mesmo assim. Scarlett acreditava que nunca iria conquistar novamente o coração do marido e ainda se perguntava se realmente algum dia chegou a conquistá-lo de verdade, mas agora, ela tinha um pedaço dele para dar amor e carinho e receber o mesmo em troca. Ela sabia que era arriscado continuar trabalhando na loja. O doutor Meade sempre foi bastante claro com ela em relação a sua gravidez. Scarlett não podia fazer muito esforço, passar nervoso, sua gravidez era de risco, o parto podia ser complicado. Mas, ficar em casa, dentro daquele quarto pensando em seu casamento fracassado, imaginando que Rhett podia estar com prostitutas se divertindo, iria enlouquecê-la aos poucos, então ela decidiu continuar trabalhando, mesmo que fosse apenas durante a parte da manhã. Era uma forma que ela encontrava para esquecer a dor. Scarlett procurava cuidar muito bem da gestação, descansava bastante durante a tarde em seu quarto, tinha parado de beber, mesmo que escondida e estava se alimentando melhor. Ela tinha decidido que faria qualquer coisa para trazer aquela criança ao mundo.

Rosemary e Eleanor ficaram durante mais uma semana em Atlanta, após o aniversário de Wade. Scarlett levou as duas para conhecerem a sua loja, deixando ambas encantadas e admiradas em verem como apenas uma mulher podia gerenciar um negócio tão promissor com tanta inteligência e capacidade. Eleanor conheceu diversas mulheres que ficaram viúvas durante a guerra ou até mesmo antes e depois, mas nunca conheceu uma mulher que ficara viúva e tivera tanta garra como Scarlett para continuar cuidando e até mesmo ampliando os negócios do marido falecido. Ali, dentro daquela loja, olhando ao redor, Eleanor percebeu claramente o verdadeiro motivo de Rhett ser tão enfeitiçado e apaixonado por aquela mulher. Não era somente a beleza física, o amor pela vida, mas a capacidade de renascer das cinzas, de levantar do chão, lutar e conseguir algo até melhor do que antes. Ela e Rosemary ficaram boquiabertas quando viram Scarlett negociando com um jovem comerciante que tinha acabado de abrir uma loja em Atlanta e precisava de madeira. Scarlett negociou com esperteza, apresentando um sorriso coquete no rosto, mas com uma sagacidade invejável. No final das contas, suas exigências permaneceram e ela fechou negócio da forma que queria e pelo preço que queria também.

Durante aquela semana, todos os dias no final da tarde, Scarlett tomava chá junto com sua sogra e sua cunhada na grande sala de jantar da mansão da Rua do Pessegueiro. Ela procurava fazer de tudo para que a mãe e a irmã de Rhett ficassem a vontade. Para Scarlett era ótimo tomar chá todos os dias com elas, pois trazia as lembranças da parte boa de sua estadia em Charleston ,além de distraí-la e tirar de sua cabeça pensamentos tristes, pois mesmo fingindo que não notava, ela percebia que Rhett quase nunca parava em casa.

Sempre quando Eleanor tentava conversar com Scarlett sobre a sua situação conjugal, sua nora mudava rapidamente de assunto e começava a falar sobre o bebê que estava esperando, mostrando que não queria tocar no nome de Rhett ou conversar sobre ele. Eleanor ficava sem graça e acabava não falando mais nada. Sem querer sequer tocar no nome do marido, Scarlett fazia questão de dividir com a sogra e a cunhada como iria ser a decoração do quarto do bebê, as roupas, o enxoval e os brinquedos que iria comprar, o nome do bebê, tudo que fosse referente somente ao bebê.

" Thomas Gerald Butler, em homenagem ao meu pai, caso seja um menino." ela dizia com um sorriso estampado de felicidade no rosto. " Ou Caroline Mellanie Butler, se for uma menina, em homenagem a Melly."

Rhett ficou atordoado após aquela manhã de domingo no jardim. Scarlett fez pouco caso dele, não se importando com mais nada que lhe dissesse respeito. Ela não quis saber o motivo para ele não ter comparecido no aniversário de Wade, foi fria perante o seu beijo e desprezou o seu sarcasmo, não ficando nem mesmo furiosa com aquilo. Arrasado, Rhett decidiu se dedicar inteiramente aos negócios e voltava para casa apenas no final de tarde para jantar com a família. Ele sabia que tinha errado e que vinha errando com sua esposa desde o baile de Santa Cecília, pensou em tentar conversar com Scarlett mais uma vez, mas não tinha estruturas e nem iria suportar ser tratado com tanta frieza novamente. Rhett queria deixar a poeira abaixar. Como ainda estava cheio de negócios pendentes para colocar em dia com os investidores de Atlanta e preocupado também com as ameaças que Belle vinha sofrendo de algum inimigo que ainda permanecia no anonimato, conseguiu focar somente em seus próprios problemas . Planejava tentar conversar com Scarlett novamente, após sua mãe e sua irmã voltarem para Charleston.

Durante todos os dias daquela semana, Rhett saiu do seu quarto escondido no meio da noite, quando percebia que todos já estavam dormindo. Ele ficava parado, no final do corredor escuro, em frente ao quarto de Scarlett e olhando para a porta trancada implorava mentalmente para sua esposa deixá-lo entrar. Scarlett passou a trancar a porta de seu palácio particular desde o aniversário de Wade e Rhett voltava para o seu quarto todas as noites totalmente arrasado e frustrado, após ficar muitos minutos contemplando aquela porta, como uma criança parada em frente a uma loja de doces. Na manhã seguinte, ele não esperava Scarlett acordar. Tomava o café da manhã correndo e saia para resolver seus negócios.

Quando chegou próximo do final da semana e do final da estadia de Rosemary e Eleanor na casa de Rhett, elas decidiram sair para fazerem compras na principal avenida de Atlanta, em uma manhã ensolarada, enquanto Scarlett estava na loja e as crianças estavam na escola. Eleanor não se importava muito em comprar coisas novas, mas Rosemary queria comprar livros , um chapéu e um vestido novo. A irmã de Rhett se encantou com Atlanta e principalmente com a agitação daquela cidade comparada com a pacata e antiquada Charleston. A avenida principal era repleta de lojas e restaurantes, além de pessoas que andavam apressadamente de um lado para o outro. Rosemary estava eufórica descobrindo um mundo novo, cheio de novas possibilidades e lamentava imensamente ter que voltar para Charleston dentro de apenas 3 dias. Passou toda a manhã com sua mãe, fazendo compras e comprou tantos livros que não conseguia carregá-los direito, enquanto Eleanor carregava os tecidos e vestidos que tinha comprado. Rosemary lamentou por um momento ter recusado a companhia de Pork ou de Prissy durante o seu passeio. Sempre procurando bancar a mulher independente, ela achou que podia carregar aqueles livros sozinha e agora estava sofrendo as consequências. Ambas decidiram parar em uma doceria para comerem alguma coisa, antes de seguirem para a casa de Rhett e Rosemary agradeceu poder descansar os braços.

Enquanto, elas eram servidas com pedaços de bolo e sucos de laranja, o assunto concentrou-se em Scarlett e Rhett novamente.

" Eu não fico feliz, minha filha, em ver como os dois estão afastados..." Eleanor desabafou com tristeza, olhando para Rosemary, que estava sentada de frente para ela na pequena mesa próxima da janela.

" Eu também fico triste, mama." disse Rosemary colocando um pedaço de bolo na boca. Após terminar de engolir, ela concluiu." Eles se amam, mas é tudo tão complicado!"

" Ambos são orgulhosos, cabeças duras, teimosos! Um não quer dar o braço a torcer para o outro. Tudo bem que Scarlett tem suas razões. Rhett não tem se comportado muito bem ultimamente e ela está grávida, precisa de uma atenção maior vinda do marido."

" Olha, mama, eu leio diversos livros de romances épicos e complicados, mas Scarlett e Rhett conseguiram superar todos os meus livros! "

" E tudo por uma questão de orgulho...por uma questão de mostrar poder e dominação. Um luta para controlar o outro."

" Não sei se é exatamente isso, mama. Scarlett não gostaria que Rhett fosse um fraco e meu irmão não gostaria que sua esposa fosse uma esposa conformada e totalmente submissa...acho que os dois tem medo de sofrer. É como se ambos quisessem ter a certeza de algo."

" E são dois cegos! Apesar de que Rhett ultimamente está mais cego do que Scarlett em 100%! Quem está de fora e convive um pouco mais com eles, percebe que se amam de verdade, só eles que não!"

" Ela evita em falar sobre ele desde o dia do aniversário de Wade..." Rosemary observou olhando em direção da janela.

" Eu reparei nisso também. Sempre quando vou falar algo sobre ele, para ver se ela desabafa e me conta o que está sentindo, muda de assunto. E dá para perceber o quanto ela está magoada."

" Ou conformada...pode ser que Scarlett tenha se conformado com tudo e não queira mudar mais nada ou não acredite que algo possa mudar..."

" Pode ser, minha filha. O lado bom é que pelo menos, Wade fez as pazes com Rhett e é uma pessoa á menos para causar preocupação. Rhett ama o menino, e tê-lo distante estava causando-lhe um sofrimento ainda maior."

" Wade ama demais Scarlett, mama. Ele sente a mesma dor que ela, consegue se colocar no lugar de sua mãe e seria capaz de defendê-la com unhas e dentes, mesmo que isso custasse o amor que sente por Rhett."

" É um menino extraordinário! Scarlett tem muita sorte por tê-lo como filho. E não podemos nos esquecer de Ella Lorena...ela é uma graça de menina." Eleanor falou sorrindo e com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

" Sou suspeita para falar sobre Ella, mama. Eu amo demais aquela menina. Só faltava Bonnie, para o quadro ser completo não é mesmo?" Rosemary disse com um sorriso triste.

" Não vamos falar sobre Bonnie, filha. Eu ainda sofro muito com a partida dela...que Deus nos dê sabedoria e paz de espírito para que algum dia, consigamos nos conformar em não tê-la mais conosco..." pediu Eleanor com tristeza, uma tristeza profunda que dilacerava a sua alma.

Após terminarem de comer, Eleanor e Rosemary seguiram para casa. Rosemary ainda propôs passar rapidamente na loja de Scarlett, mas Eleanor não aceitou. Ela não queria aparecer de surpresa e de repente atrapalhar alguma negociação que sua nora podia estar fazendo naquele momento. Carregar aqueles livros, começou a incomodar Rosemary novamente, e logo que entraram na Rua do Pessegueiro, Rosemary tropeçou no tecido do próprio vestido e caiu no chão junto com os livros que carregava. Eleanor levou um susto, ao ver sua filha caída no chão e com a mão no tornozelo sentido dor. Mas, antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo, um rapaz apareceu para ajudar. Quando Rosemary encontrou os olhos daquele rapaz, seu coração parou por um momento.

" A senhorita está bem?" perguntou o rapaz ajudando-a a se levantar.

Rosemary não respondeu e permaneceu olhando paralisada para os olhos azuis tão claros como o oceano e ao mesmo tempo tão familiares. Ela ainda fez uma careta de dor quando colocou o pé no chão devido ao tornozelo que doía.

" Você está bem, minha filha?" Eleanor perguntou preocupada, fazendo Rosemary piscar e acordar de seu breve transe.

Rosemary gaguejou sem jeito.

" Estou...estou sim, mama." E olhando para o rapaz alto, com cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, agradeceu. " Obrigada, senhor, obrigada."

Quando Seamus O' Conaill olhou para o rosto de Rosemary também percebeu que ela era bastante familiar.

" Me desculpe, senhorita, mas acho que a conheço de algum lugar..." Seamus disse sem jeito.

Eleanor olhou para o rapaz com desconfiança. Ele estava sendo atrevido em dizer aquilo para sua filha, já que Rosemary não era nenhuma mulher solta, que ficava conhecendo rapazes por aí. Seamus percebeu que fez uma observação inconveniente e fez questão de se apresentar.

" Oh, me desculpe senhoras, eu nem me apresentei. Prazer, sou Seamus O' Conaill." ele disse com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Eleanor observou melhor aquele rapaz por alguns instantes e logo se lembrou dele. Era o quase primo de Scarlett, o cavalheiro irlandês que estava no baile de Santa Cecília.

" Prazer, senhor O' Conaill, sou a senhora Eleanor Butler e essa é minha filha Rosemary." disse Eleanor com um sorriso amistoso no rosto estendendo a mão para que Seamus pudesse beijá-la como um cavalheiro.

" Me desculpe, senhora, agora entendo porque o rosto de sua filha é tão familiar, a senhora é sogra de Scarlett Butler, minha quase prima." Seamus percebeu que o rosto de Rosemary era parecido com o rosto de Rhett e Ross, por isso achou-o tão familiar.

" Isso mesmo, inclusive estamos em Atlanta para visitarmos Scarlett e meu filho, o Capitão Butler."

" Oh, sim. Eu o conheci na noite do baile de Santa Cecília também. " Seamus sorriu, mas não podia esquecer aquela cena patética de Rhett doando 200 dólares em ouro para dançar com outra mulher que não era sua esposa, além de seu irmão desrespeitoso que tratou Scarlett como uma qualquer no meio do salão.

Seamus ajudou Rosemary a recolher os livros que caíram no chão e percebendo que estavam muito pesados, propôs com gentileza:

" Esses livros estão pesados demais para que a senhorita continue a carrega-los sozinha. Deixe-me, por favor, te ajudar."

Conforme seguiam para a rua do Pessegueiro, Eleanor e Seamus começaram a conversar, enquanto Rosemary observava completamente encantada o cavalheiro irlandês sem dizer absolutamente nada. A timidez atingiu-a e pela primeira vez, a irmã de Rhett ficou com medo de abrir a boca e falar alguma besteira. Seamus não percebeu que a moça não tirava os olhos de cima dele e continuou conversando educadamente com a senhora Butler.

" O quê o senhor está fazendo em Atlanta, senhor O' Conaill? " perguntou Eleanor com curiosidade.

" Vim pra cá, atrás de terras para comprar, senhora Butler. Pensei em me instalar em Charleston ou Pensilvânia, onde estive no mês passado, mas estou interessado em Atlanta ou em algum Condado no sul da Georgia. Me disseram que aqui, consigo encontrar alguns vendedores de terras que podem me vendê-las por um valor mais em conta."

" Realmente, aqui em Atlanta tem diversas casas muito bonitas..."

" Sim, eu também percebi, mas quero terras, pois sempre trabalhei com agricultura, por isso não fui atrás de uma casa já pronta que estivesse a venda. Pretendo trabalhar com plantações e preciso de muitos hectares para começá-las." Seamus explicou com um sorriso tão bonito que quase fez Rosemary tropeçar mais uma vez.

" Rosemary, minha filha, você vai cair de novo se não olhar por onde anda!" Eleanor reclamou atraindo a atenção de Seamus.

" Está sentido dor no tornozelo, senhorita Butler?" Seamus perguntou docemente fazendo Rosemary corar.

" Não...não...está tudo bem, senhor O' Conaill." Rosemary respondeu sem jeito.

Seamus sorriu deixando a irmã de Rhett quase sem ar. Com aquele cavalheiro irlandês, Rosemary faria questão de deixar de ser solteira, se tivesse alguma oportunidade. Se de repente, Scarlett pudesse ajudá-la, mas a timidez a impedia de pedir ajuda a sua cunhada. Não queria admitir que aquele homem tinha virado a sua cabeça e apesar de todo o embaraço, fez de tudo para que ninguém percebesse o seu interesse. Mas, Eleanor estava bem atenta em todas as atitudes de sua filha e sabia que ela estava fazendo um esforço enorme para esconder e disfarçar talvez o seu primeiro amor. Ela não conseguia entender o quê os irlandeses tinham que viravam a cabeça dos Butlers. Primeiro, seu filho Rhett caiu aos encantos de uma descendente de irlandeses teimosa e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa e agora, Rosemary, completamente encantada por aquele homem que tinha praticamente acabado de chegar da Irlanda.

" O senhor está sozinho em Atlanta, senhor O'Conaill?"

" Não, senhora Butler, minha irmã está aqui comigo. Viemos juntos para os Estados Unidos, após a morte de meu pai e decidimos tentar a vida por aqui. Esse país tem futuro e estamos cansados da guerra dos ingleses contra os irlandeses."

" Scarlett me contou alguma coisa, assim, meio que por cima. O senhor sabe que ela tem uma loja aqui em Atlanta?"

" Sim. Inclusive , eu estou devendo uma visita para ela. "

" A loja dela fica na avenida principal. Mas, Scarlett está lá somente no período da manhã..."

Rosemary ficou feliz, ao perceber que Seamus teria um contato maior com sua família. Agora, que ele estava em Atlanta, ficaria mais próximo de Scarlett e consequentemente de Rhett e com isso, ela poderia voltar á vê-lo novamente.

Seamus acompanhou Eleanor e Rosemary até a frente da mansão da rua do Pessegueiro. Ele despediu-se de ambas, enquanto Prissy abriu a porta para levar os livros e vestidos para dentro da casa com a ajuda de Lou. Rosemary ainda ficou um tempo parada, observando o cavalheiro irlandês até ele virar a rua e sumir de sua visão. Eleanor não aguentou ficar calada, perante aquela situação, que chegava á ser engraçada, já que sua filha nunca tinha mostrado interesse em alguém antes.

" Rosemary, você não consegue disfarçar...está encantada por aquele nobre cavalheiro..."

" Não, mama...eu apenas achei-o muito educado, refinado ..." Rosemary tentou justificar completamente vermelha de vergonha.

Eleanor riu. Rosemary não conseguia esconder, por mais que tentasse. Ela conhecia a sua filha muito bem.

" Tudo bem, Rosemary. Vou fingir que acredito em você..."

" Mama!" Rosemary reclamou nervosa, fazendo Eleanor rir ainda mais.

Quando entraram dentro da casa, encontraram com Rhett na sala. Ambas ficaram surpresas por encontrá-lo aquela hora, já que ele sempre voltava pra casa somente no final da tarde.

" Posso saber onde vocês estavam, minhas queridas?" Rhett perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

" Estávamos fazendo compras, meu querido irmão." Rosemary respondeu sorrindo também.

" Rosemary queria comprar livros e eu acabei comprando alguns vestidos e tecidos." explicou Eleanor.

" Eu vi, e pela quantidade de pacotes não sei como conseguiram trazê-los sozinhas, sem levarem Pork ou Prissy com vocês." Rhett observou.

" E não conseguimos. Rosemary acabou tropeçando na rua por causa da quantidade de livros que ela estava carregando..."

" Você se machucou, Rosemary?" Rhett perguntou preocupado.

" Não, Rhett. Achei que tinha machucado o tornozelo, mas está tudo bem."

" Fomos ajudadas pelo cavalheiro irlandês...o senhor Seamus O' Conaill...o quase primo de Scarlett...ele está em Atlanta também..." disse Eleanor.

Rhett lembrou-se do cavalheiro irlandês, do baile de Santa Cecília e mesmo sabendo que aquele homem era quase um parente de Scarlett, não conseguiu deixar de sentir um ciúmes imenso e descontrolado.

" Mais um! Sempre mais um! " Rhett bufou rosnando.

" Do quê você está falando, meu filho?" Eleanor perguntou preocupada.

" A vida inteira sempre foi assim! Galanteadores, admiradores, os rapazes do Condado, Charles Hamilton, Ashley Wilkes!" Rhett respondeu completamente revoltado, quase gritando de tanta raiva e deixando sua mãe e sua irmã completamente chocadas. Ele retirou-se da sala com passos firmes e se trancou na biblioteca batendo a porta.

" O quê aconteceu com Rhett, mama?"

" Ciúmes, filha...mais uma vez. Seu irmão exagera...ter ciúmes do quase primo de Scarlett e do senhor Wilkes chega a ser absurdo...ainda bem que Scarlett e as crianças não estão aqui para ver essa cena lamentável."


	104. Um telegrama urgente

Capítulo 104 : Um telegrama urgente

Scarlett abraçou com força e um carinho sincero sua sogra e sua cunhada na plataforma de embarque do trem que iria seguir para Charleston dentro de alguns minutos. Aquela semana na companhia das duas foi ótimo para ela, que sentia-se sozinha na maioria do tempo desde que voltou para Atlanta. Seu coração ficou apertado ao ver que tinha chegado o momento de Eleanor e Rosemary voltarem pra casa. Rhett observava bem de perto todo o carinho que sua esposa dispensava para sua mãe e sua irmã...um carinho sincero que causava-lhe uma certa inveja, pois também queria que Scarlett dispensasse aquele mesmo gesto terno e amoroso para ele. Rhett não tinha mais dúvidas sobre a sinceridade de Scarlett em relação aos sentimentos que tinha por Eleanor e Rosemary e da parte das duas a reciproca era a mesma. As crianças ficaram em casa e somente Rhett e Scarlett acompanharam as senhoras Butlers até a estação naquela manhã ensolarada de domingo. Enquanto, Rosemary abraçava carinhosamente seu irmão para se despedir, Eleanor puxou disfarçadamente Scarlett, afastando-a um pouco dos dois e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

" Não esqueça de me escrever, minha querida. Tentarei voltar o mais rápido possível. Por favor, tenha paciência com Rhett, sei que está magoada e que não quer falar sobre ele, sei que vocês dois estão cada vez mais distantes, mas sei que se amam."

Scarlett olhou para Eleanor e disse com uma certa tristeza conformada:

" Amor é algo que não existe em nosso casamento, senhora Eleanor. Acho que nunca existiu..."

" Não diga isso, minha filha. Rhett ama você muito mais do que ele percebe ou demonstra..."

Scarlett balançou a cabeça em negação.

" Não, senhora Eleanor, não..."

" Você ainda vai descobrir que ele te ama de verdade, é só uma questão de tempo...guarde as minhas palavras, Scarlett."

" Não quero pensar sobre isso, senhora Eleanor. Só o bebê me interessa agora." disse Scarlett alisando sua barriga com carinho.

" Mamãe? A senhora não vai vir se despedir do seu filho tão querido?" Rhett perguntou de longe, interrompendo aquele assunto.

" Oh, mas, é claro que sim, meu filho!" Eleanor respondeu sorrindo e virando-se novamente para Scarlett, despediu-se dela mais uma vez dando um beijo em sua testa. " Adeus, Scarlett. Nos veremos em breve e não esqueça de minhas palavras. Cuide muito bem do bebê. No final, vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim."

Scarlett abriu um meio sorriso com um olhar triste e acabou concordando com a cabeça, apenas para agradar Eleanor, já que ela mesma não acreditava em uma solução para o seu casamento e já tinha jogado tudo para o alto.

Eleanor afastou-se e foi abraçar seu filho, pedindo para ele não esquecer de cuidar de Scarlett. Rhett olhou rapidamente para sua esposa, que naquele momento também olhou para ele, mas logo desviou o olhar e concordou com a cabeça olhando para a sua mãe.

" Pode deixar, mamãe. Pode ficar tranquila."

Quando Rosemary e Eleanor foram embora, Scarlett ainda permaneceu alguns minutos em pé na plataforma vendo o trem se afastar. Rhett aproximou-se e ficou parado ao lado dela, segurando seu chapéu panamá nas mãos e observando-a. Ela estava sempre tão bonita! Ele reparou que sua barriga tinha crescido um pouco, mas ainda era praticamente imperceptível. Rhett sentia vontade de abraçá-la ou simplesmente passar seu braço forte e musculoso ao redor de seus ombros querendo protegê-la. Mas, o medo e o orgulho impediam-no de ter qualquer gesto de carinho. A distância que instalou-se entre os dois era palpável e desesperadora. Praticamente passaram a agir feito dois estranhos como no passado, desde o aniversário de Wade. Mas, ficar ali parado, apenas observando Scarlett não era o suficiente para ele, que decidiu tentar conversar com ela de alguma maneira, ainda que fosse frio e impessoal.

" Vamos para casa, senhora Butler?" ele perguntou educadamente tentando começar algum assunto.

Scarlett olhou pra ele com os mesmos olhos frios e gelados do último domingo e respondeu calmamente:

" Vamos..."

Ambos seguiram em direção da carruagem, onde Pork os esperava.

" O bebê está bem?" Rhett perguntou ainda tentando puxar assunto.

" Sim, o bebê está bem." Scarlett respondeu apenas aquilo que ele perguntou procurando não prolongar nenhum assunto com o marido.

" Você foi no Dr. Meade essa semana, Scarlett?"

" Sim, eu fui."

" E o bebê?"

" Como eu te disse, capitão Butler, o bebê está bem."

Rhett percebeu que Scarlett continuava evitando a qualquer custo conversar com ele. Suas respostas eram curtas e quase monossílabos. Scarlett apenas respondia aquilo que ele perguntava de forma fria, calma, impessoal. Rhett ficou com o coração dilacerado novamente. Durante toda aquela semana, ele praticamente fugiu de Scarlett, para não sentir a dor de sua frieza, como sentiu naquele domingo. Ele dedicou-se totalmente aos negócios, passando pouco tempo até mesmo com sua mãe e sua irmã. Achou que após algum tempo seria mais fácil conversar com ela, mas Scarlett continuava fechada e evitando qualquer tipo de aproximação. Ele sabia que tinha falhado, mas ainda tentava justificar seus erros para si próprio com o motivo de que ela não o queria e tinha nojo dele. Algo que ele enfiou na cabeça, por mais que seu instinto dissesse totalmente o contrário.

Entraram na carruagem e continuaram sem falar um com o outro durante todo o caminho e o restante daquele dia.

No final da tarde do dia seguinte, quando Rhett voltou para casa de mais um dia repleto de negócios para resolver, ele percebeu algo estranho. Prissy passou por ele rapidamente com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e Pork estava do mesmo jeito que ela. Rhett ficou desesperado, achando que algo tinha acontecido com Scarlett.

" Pork? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a senhora Butler?" Rhett perguntou desesperado quase balançando Pork com suas mãos pesadas que estavam segurando e apertando os ombros dele.

" Não, sinhô Butler. Dona Scarlett está bem. É Mammy..." Pork respondeu quase chorando novamente.

Rhett arregalou os olhos assustado e soltou Pork. Sem esperar qualquer outra palavra, ele subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao quarto de Scarlett. Quando chegou no quarto de sua esposa, encontrou a porta aberta e Scarlett deitada de lado na cama e de costas para a porta, soluçando baixinho, enquanto Lou arrumava algumas malas rapidamente.

" Scarlett?" Rhett chamou preocupado parado na porta.

Scarlett levantou-se, sentando calmamente na cama e virou-se para olhar para ele, com os olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

" O quê aconteceu, minha querida?" Rhett perguntou assustado e correu para perto dela.

Quando ele chegou próximo da cama, Scarlett entregou-lhe um telegrama que tinha chegado naquela tarde.

" Mammy está muito doente, Rhett. Ela está morrendo..."

Rhett rapidamente leu o telegrama e ficou arrasado. Will escreveu informando que Mammy estava muito doente, que estava praticamente com as horas contadas e pedindo a presença de Scarlett em Tara com urgência para despedir-se dela. Rhett colocou o seu orgulho de lado e sem se importar com mais nada, sentou-se na cama e abraçou Scarlett com carinho. Ela começou a soluçar novamente nos braços dele sentindo o seu cheiro tão familiar de uísque e charutos enquanto Rhett enchia a testa dela com beijos.

" Nós vamos pra Tara, minha querida. Vamos o mais rápido que pudermos."

" Mas, Rhett, você tem seus negócios para resolver...eu posso ir sozinha." Scarlett disse soltando-se dos braços dele e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Rhett correu para tirar um lenço de seda do bolso e entregou-o para ela, dizendo:

" Nenhum negócio é mais importante do que a minha esposa e o meu bebê. E eu vou para onde vocês forem. Além disso: eu gosto muito de Mammy e quero muito vê-la também."

Scarlett olhou para ele completamente chocada e quase engasgou. Ela não esperava ouvir da boca de Rhett que ela e seu bebê eram mais importantes do que qualquer negócio que ele tivesse para resolver.

" Eu vou arrumar uma pequena mala pra mim e vamos sair logo, Scarlett. Quero chegar em Tara ainda hoje." Rhett disse levantando-se da cama. E olhando para Lou, ordenou: " Lou, arrume uma pequena mala para a senhora Butler o mais rápido que puder, não temos tempo a perder!"

" Sim, sinhô Butler." Lou respondeu e continuou correndo para arrumar a mala de Scarlett.

Rhett retirou-se do quarto rapidamente para ajeitar tudo antes de partir com Scarlett para Tara.


	105. Mais uma provação para Scarlett

Capítulo 105 : Mais uma provação para Scarlett

Começava á escurecer quando Rhett e Scarlett entraram no trem rumo a Jonesboro. Após Rhett Butler aparecer pessoalmente na casa da tia PittyPat e pedir-lhe por favor para ela hospedar as crianças em sua casa enquanto eles estivessem em Tara, não restando outra opção para a velha senhora, senão aceitar; ele e sua esposa correram para a estação de trem. Scarlett procurava manter a calma por causa da gravidez, mas seu coração estava em pedaços. Ela que esperava o retorno de Mammy para ajudá-la a cuidar do bebê e voltar a morar junto com eles, acabava de saber que isso não iria ser possível. Mammy estava morrendo e pedia sua presença em Tara, para dar-lhe adeus. Ela chorou tanto enquanto Lou arrumava sua mala, que suas lágrimas secaram permanecendo somente aquela sensação de vazio. Após perder Bonnie, Mellanie, e agora Mammy, seria uma facada na alma. Scarlett sentia-se cada vez mais sozinha. Rhett procurou ser o mais compreensivo, cuidador e agradável com ela. Ele conseguia ver que Scarlett estava sofrendo muito e isso fez com que baixasse a guarda e escondesse o orgulho.

Sentaram-se em uma poltrona de frente para o outro dentro do trem, e enquanto Scarlett olhava para fora da janela com os olhos inchados, Rhett ofereceu-se para ir até o vagão restaurante, trazer-lhe algo para comer e beber. Mas, Scarlett não aceitou. Ela estava sem fome.

" Scarlett, você precisa comer um pouco, minha querida. Você sabe que precisa se cuidar e cuidar do bebê." Rhett pediu com um tom de voz carinhoso e preocupado sem nenhum sinal de zombaria, desprezo ou obrigação.

" Não quero, Rhett. Eu estou sem fome. Quando chegar em Tara, eu comerei alguma coisa..." Scarlett respondeu calmamente, mas com a voz triste e embargada. " Obrigada, por se preocupar..." ela agradeceu fazendo Rhett dar um meio sorriso esperançoso.

Ele reparou que apesar do momento ser critico e triste, aquilo poderia de alguma forma aproximar novamente os dois. Ele estava lá para cuidar dela e iria dar-lhe toda a força necessária para que Scarlett pudesse atravessar mais um momento triste em sua vida. Durante todo o trajeto para Jonesboro, Scarlett se perguntava como iria ficar a sua vida sem Mammy. Ela considerava Mammy como sua segunda mãe e em todas as fases de sua vida, desde quando nasceu, Mammy sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo vendo Scarlett cometer diversos erros em sua vida.

Scarlett dormiu um pouco durante o trajeto, ficou pensativa e calada quando estava acordada, sendo sempre observada atentamente por Rhett. Ele tentou conversar com ela novamente , depois que ela acordou de seu rápido cochilo, ofereceu comida e bebida mais uma vez para ela, mas Scarlett não queria nada, ela só queria ficar quieta, afogada em suas lembranças do passado. Lembranças de Tara antes da guerra, lembranças de seu pai e sua mãe, lembranças de Mammy...

Quando chegaram na estação de Jonesboro, Rhett pagou um cocheiro para os levarem até Tara. Já estava escuro e a lua cheia despontava no céu daquela noite fria. Estava ventando bastante e Scarlett encolheu-se em seu casaco dentro da carruagem, tremendo devido ao frio. Rhett naquele momento com o ímpeto de protegê-la e consolá-la de alguma forma, passou seu braço forte e musculoso em volta dos ombros dela, abraçando-a e puxando-a para mais perto dele, procurando esquentá-la um pouco. Scarlett tremeu novamente, mas agora, não era devido ao frio e sim por causa do gesto carinhoso de seu marido. Ela ficou surpresa com aquilo, pois fazia muito tempo que Rhett não era afetuoso com ela. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito e sem forças para mais nada, Scarlett deitou a cabeça no peito de seu marido, sem medo de ser feliz. Rhett sorriu, sem que ela pudesse vê-lo e suspirou, pois aquilo era tudo o que ele queria, estar abraçado com sua esposa e com seu bebê.

Em Tara, Rhett e Scarlett foram recebidos na porta da casa por Will e Suellen. A irmã de Scarlett lamentou por dentro ao vê-la aparecer com seu marido, pois no final das contas, eles estavam juntos e Rhett não abandonou-a como ela imaginou que ele tivesse feito após a morte de Mellanie.

" Boa noite, capitão Butler!" Will cumprimentou apertando a mão de Rhett. " Boa noite, Scarlett! Que bom que vocês vieram." ele cumprimentou-a sem conseguir esconder o seu olhar triste.

" Boa noite, Will! Boa noite, Suellen! " Rhett cumprimentou-os também. " Viemos correndo assim que soubemos." ele justificou.

" Will, eu quero ver Mammy. Onde ela está?" Scarlett perguntou apreensiva.

" Calma, Scarlett. Vamos entrar primeiro e logo eu te levo para vê-la." disse Will calmamente seguindo em direção da porta aberta da sala principal.

Logo que entrou na casa, Scarlett sentiu um clima fúnebre no lugar. O ambiente estava calmo e ao mesmo tempo triste. Ela não viu os filhos de Suellen, pois naquela hora, as crianças já estavam dormindo. Também não viu nenhum dos criados, a casa estava totalmente vazia. Rhett e Scarlett seguiram Will e Suellen até a sala principal . Entrando na sala, Will pediu para que os dois sentassem em frente a lareira. Scarlett tirou o casaco e Rhett tirou o chapéu cartola da cabeça e a capa. Logo que Will sentou-se junto com Suellen em outro sofá de couro gasto, Scarlett perguntou:

" O quê aconteceu com Mammy, Will? Como ela ficou doente?"

" Mammy pegou um resfriado que virou pneumonia, Scarlett. Ela ficou doente no inicio de dezembro, mas melhorou, bom, pelo menos nós achávamos isso, até que no inicio de janeiro, ela teve uma recaída e a doença regressou mais forte."

O coração de Scarlett ficou ainda mais apertado. Mammy teve pneumonia assim como ela, mas diferente do seu caso, ela não conseguiu ficar curada.

" Nós chamamos o Dr. Fontaine, que passou á vir aqui todos os dias. " Will continuou falando. " Mas, nada fazia com que ela melhorasse, nenhum tratamento. A doença foi só piorando e no final da semana passada, o doutor nos desenganou de vez. Ele disse claramente que mais nada poderia ser feito e que Mammy estava com as horas ou talvez dias contados."

" Mas, e se de repente eu trouxesse pra cá um médico de Atlanta, Will? Outro médico com mais experiência que poderia propor um tratamento novo." Scarlett ofereceu com lágrimas nos olhos. Se tivesse alguma forma de salvar Mammy, ela não iria hesitar em fazê-lo.

" Mais experiência do quê o Dr. Fontaine, Scarlett? " Suellen perguntou com sarcasmo. " Dr. Fontaine é o melhor médico da região e tem mais anos de experiência do que a soma da minha e da sua idade juntas!"

" O Dr. Fontaine fez tudo o quê podia, Scarlett. Ele deu o melhor tratamento para Mammy, mas ela não reagiu. Infelizmente..." disse Will com tristeza.

" Mas, tem que ter um jeito, Will! Tem que ter uma forma de salvá-la!" Scarlett quase gritou apresentando sua teimosia habitual e sua velha inconformidade perante os fatos da vida.

" Não tem o quê fazer, Scarlett!" disse Suellen aumentando o tom de voz. A teimosia de Scarlett irritava-a profundamente.

Rhett vendo aquela situação e o sofrimento de Scarlett intrometeu-se na conversa.

" Vamos ver Mammy primeiramente. Se for preciso, faço questão de ir atrás do melhor médico desse país para curá-la."

Scarlett olhou para ele com um meio sorriso e pela primeira vez, após uma semana, ele reparou que seus olhos verdes brilharam iluminados pela chama da velha lareira.


	106. O adeus a Mammy

Capítulo 106: O adeus a Mammy

Scarlett abriu a porta do quarto onde Mammy dormia, seguida por Rhett, que estava bem atrás dela. O quarto estava iluminado apenas pelas luzes das velas acesas próximas da velha cama de madeira. Era um lugar bastante simples, onde tinha somente uma cama, uma cômoda gasta e uma cadeira com estofado velho e surrado que estava ao lado da cama. Logo que Scarlett entrou no quarto e avistou Mammy deitada na cama, tão fraca e tão diferente daquela mulher forte que ela conheceu desde o dia em que nasceu, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Rhett carinhosamente colocou sua mão em seu ombro delicado, procurando passar-lhe força para enfrentar tudo aquilo, e Scarlett olhou para sua mão bruta, grande e forte, mas não disse nada. Naquele momento, ela não tinha como pensar em Rhett, ou em seu casamento, até mesmo em sua vida que iria ficar mais triste e vazia após a partida de Mammy. Ambos entraram no quarto e Rhett fechou a porta atrás de si. Scarlett sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e tocou carinhosamente nas mãos de Mammy, que parecia estar dormindo um sono tranquilo. Seu peito levantava e abaixava rapidamente mostrando a dificuldade que ela encontrava para respirar e um ruído forte saía de seus pulmões comprometidos. Mammy percebeu o toque em suas mãos e abriu os olhos encontrando Scarlett sentada olhando para ela e Rhett de pé ao lado dela com sua mão apoiada em seu ombro. Ela não conseguiu evitar em sorrir ao vê-los. Era tudo o quê Mammy mais queria, ver sua menina e o seu marido juntos novamente. Scarlett era tão teimosa que realmente foi para Charleston e conseguiu o que queria: trazer o seu marido de volta. Mammy sempre orgulhou-se da determinação de Scarlett, ainda que sua menina vivesse metendo os pés pelas mãos.

" Dona Scarlett?! Sinhô Rhett ?!" Mammy ainda perguntou surpresa e com a voz rouca e fraca.

" Mammy, nós estamos aqui...viemos para te ver..." Scarlett falou segurando sua mão e com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e a voz embargada. Ver Mammy naquele estado tirou todas as suas forças restantes.

" Eu tava esperando ocês, minha criança...num quero vê ocê chorando...ocê sempre foi muito forte."

Scarlett abaixou a cabeça e soluçou, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto Rhett apertou o seu ombro com carinho.

" Não dá, Mammy, me desculpe, mas não dá..." murmurou Scarlett e acabou soluçando ainda mais alto. " Eu te prometi uma visita e agora que viemos não era exatamente assim , nessa situação que eu esperava que essa visita acontecesse."

" Chegou o momento, minha criança, de eu ir ficá cum Dona Ellen e ocê vai continuá sendo forte como sempre foi, prometa isso pra véia aqui, minha fia..." Mammy disse com carinho, apertando a mão frágil de Scarlett.

" Não, Mammy! Não chegou a hora ainda! " Scarlett chorou recusando-se a aceitar. " Vou te levar para Atlanta, vou te levar no melhor médico e você vai ficar curada e vai ficar na minha casa e..."

" Sempre tão teimosa, minha criança... ma, eu sempre tive orgulho de ocê. Sempre foi tão igual ao Sinhô Gerald, tão forte e cheia de vida... ma, agora chegou minha hora e a véia aqui sabe disso, já cumpri minha missão nessa terra..." Mammy disse bem fraca quase sem conseguir falar, estava cada vez mais dificil para conseguir respirar, seus pulmões estavam fechando e ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo.

" Não, Mammy! Você não pode me deixar! Eu estou grávida, preciso de você! O meu bebê precisa de você!"

" Ocê tem o sinhô Rhett, e ele vai cuidá de ocê e do bebê..." Mammy sorriu procurando passar-lhe calma.

Rhett concordou com a cabeça olhando para Mammy e Scarlett não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela não queria dizer que com Rhett sentia-se ainda mais sozinha, que ele não ligava pra ela, que o casamento deles era uma mentira.

" Sinhô Rhett, chega mais perto...quero pedi algo pro sinhô..." Mammy chamou-o e tossiu quase perdendo o restante do ar que restava-lhe.

Rhett correu e sentou-se na cama, segurando as mãos de Mammy e Scarlett afastou-se para chorar baixinho em um canto do quarto.

" Pode me pedir o quê quiser, Mammy." Rhett disse com carinho, mas com um semblante triste. Olhando para Mammy naquele momento, ele percebeu que não tinha jeito. Ela estava morrendo e nem o melhor médico do país poderia salvá-la.

" O sinhô promete que vai cuidá da minha menina? Promete? "

Rhett olhou rapidamente para Scarlett, que não disse nada, ela apenas soluçava baixinho, inconformada com aquela situação. Mais uma pessoa que ela amava estava deixando-a. Ela não tinha cabeça para pensar em mais nada.

" Sim, Mammy. Eu prometo que vou cuidar dela. Pode ficar tranquila. Te dou minha palavra de cavalheiro." Rhett disse bastante sério e aquilo deixou Mammy muito mais calma. Agora, sabendo que Scarlett não estava só, que ela tinha o marido tão forte e protetor ao lado, podia ir em paz.

" Dona Scarlett precisa do sinhô, num deixa ela mais sozinha. Ela ama o sinhô..."

" Eu também a amo, Mammy..." Rhett disse fazendo com que Scarlett quase pulasse de susto. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Rhett estava finalmente confessando amor por ela. Scarlett respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça negando o que tinha acabado de escutar para si mesma. Ele disse aquilo apenas para acalmar Mammy, se tinha algo que Scarlett não acreditava que ele sentisse por ela era amor. E teve a total certeza após ouvi-lo concluir : " Nosso casamento está muito melhor. Estamos muito felizes."

Scarlett ficou com raiva. Ele estava mentindo para Mammy em seu leito de morte. Mas, a dor que sentia por estar prestes á perdê-la era tão grande que não pensava em Rhett e nem na vontade que sentiu de quebrar aquele quarto em cima da cabeça dele. Deixaria para acertar as contas com ele depois.

" Mammy gosta do sinhô, sinhô Rhett...eu sei que o sinhô vai sê muito bom pra minha menina."

" Mesmo eu sendo uma mula com arreios de cavalo?" Rhett perguntou sorrindo tentando divertir Mammy.

" Sinhô Rhett, achei que o sinhô tinha perdoado a véia aqui pô causa dessas palavra..." Mammy sorriu sem jeito.

" Você apenas disse a verdade, Mammy. E eu nunca me irrito ou me enfureço com quem diz a verdade." Rhett continuou sorrindo e segurando suas mãos com carinho.

" O sinhô é um homê bão, sinhô Rhett, um homê bão de verdade."

Scarlett aproximou-se e Rhett levantou-se da cama para dar lugar para ela sentar-se.

" Promete pa mim que ocê vai continuá sendo forte, criança? Que ocê vai sê boa para o sinhô Rhett e para os seus fios?" Mammy perguntou segurando novamente as mãos de Scarlett.

Scarlett soluçou e abaixou a cabeça chorando muito. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo. Em menos de um ano, perder Bonnie, Melanie e agora, Mammy. Como conseguiria forças para passar por toda aquela provação?

" Eu prometo, Mammy. Eu prometo sim..." Scarlett conseguiu falar. Ela fungou o nariz que já estava vermelho de tanto chorar, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

" Agora, eu vou cum Dona Ellen, minha criança..." Mammy disse sorrindo e Scarlett sentiu suas mãos relaxarem e viu seus olhos se fechando, percebeu que sua respiração difícil foi parando e ela dormiu um sono tranquilo para sempre.

Quando Scarlett percebeu que Mammy tinha partido, ela abaixou a cabeça e soluçou alto chorando totalmente desolada. Beijou suas mãos que já estavam ficando frias e murmurou:

" Oh, Mammy..."


	107. Mantendo as aparências mais uma vez

Capítulo 107 : Mantendo as aparências mais uma vez

Rhett estava na varanda fumando um charuto e olhando para a paisagem escura, onde não conseguia enxergar quase nada na escuridão da noite. Mammy tinha morrido há apenas duas horas e Scarlett, Suellen, Will e os outros criados estavam dentro da casa deixando tudo pronto para o funeral que iria acontecer na manhã seguinte. Rhett viu Scarlett chorar bastante agarrada ao corpo de Mammy logo após perceber que ela tinha finalmente descansado em paz. Ele ficou preocupado com o bebê. Sabia que sua esposa não podia passar nervoso e com aquela situação, era inevitável que Scarlett não ficasse nervosa e desesperada. Ele ainda lembrou-se do momento em que tirou-a praticamente de cima do corpo de Mammy com toda a calma do mundo. Abraçou Scarlett com carinho, beijou sua testa como se ela fosse uma criança. Sentiu sua esposa soluçar em seu peito forte, totalmente vulnerável e desprotegida. Sentiu o cheiro do seu perfume de águas de rosas. Após algum tempo, conseguiu acalmá-la e tirou-a de dentro do quarto. Mesmo assim, Scarlett insistiu em cuidar pessoalmente junto com Suellen e Will, dos preparativos para o funeral de Mammy. Decidiram que ela iria ser enterrada no pequeno cemitério dentro da propriedade e próxima dos túmulos dos pais de Scarlett. Mammy merecia um funeral digno e merecia ser reconhecida por toda a sua dedicação pela família O'Hara durante a sua vida. E tanto Rhett quanto Scarlett faziam questão de que assim acontecesse.

Rhett soltou a fumaça do charuto pela boca e lembrou-se que fizera uma confissão verdadeira para Mammy em seu leito de morte. Ele confessou que amava Scarlett sem se importar se ela estava no quarto e escutando tudo. Agora, ela sabia e podia pisar em sua cabeça e até zombar de seus sentimentos. Rhett lamentou-se por ter falado demais. Naquele momento, olhando para os olhos de Mammy, ele percebeu que ela enxergou a sua verdadeira alma. Ainda que ele não tivesse falado sobre o amor que sentia por Scarlett, Mammy conseguiu lê-lo como um livro aberto e ela sabia que ele sempre amou de verdade a sua menina. O problema é que agora, Scarlett também sabia e podia usar a sua confissão em um momento de fraqueza e tristeza contra ele.

Scarlett estava sentada na cama dentro do quarto onde dormiu durante toda a sua infância e durante todo o tempo em que viveu em Tara. Ela estava com o coração despedaçado, cansada, exausta e sentindo um vazio na alma. As lágrimas tinham cessado, mas seus olhos estavam inchados, seu rosto estava mais pálido e abatido. Passou a mão carinhosamente em sua barriga. Devido ao desespero e a dor pela partida de Mammy, não tinha pensado em seu bebê até aquele exato momento. Ela não tinha se alimentado e nem descansado após receber aquele telegrama terrível em Atlanta. Scarlett olhava para a sua barriga que nem aparecia ainda com uma imensa tristeza. Ela planejara que Mammy iria voltar para Atlanta e ajudá-la a cuidar do bebê, como ela tinha cuidado de Bonnie e agora, ela estava morta. Mammy não ia conhecer o seu bebê, não ia voltar a morar com ela, Rhett e as crianças. Os olhos de Scarlett encheram de lágrimas novamente. Tudo oque ela tinha planejado não aconteceu como ela esperava. Olhou em direção da janela que estava fechada somente pelo vidro e viu a lua cheia ao longe, despontando no céu e iluminando um pouco o quarto. Lembrou-se de sua última visita a Tara onde dormiu exatamente ali, com Mammy por perto,cuidando dela, até mesmo puxando sua orelha por causa de sua teimosia em trazer Rhett de volta de qualquer jeito. Lembrou-se das palavras de Rhett , as últimas palavras para Mammy e sentiu raiva. Ele mentiu para ela. Enganou-a dizendo que o casamento deles estava ótimo e feliz e o pior: mentiu dizendo que a amava. Scarlett rosnou e fechou as mãos em punho com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Rhett Butler era um mentiroso, canalha, odioso! E Mammy morreu achando que ele era um homem bom. Morreu sendo enganada por ele. E o que mais doía para Scarlett era o fato de que ela gostaria muito que aquelas palavras de seu marido tivessem sido verdadeiras, que ele realmente tivesse-lhe amor. Mas, ela sabia que amor, era algo que ele não sentia por ela e que talvez nunca tivesse sentido.

Deitou-se na cama e chorou novamente. Como ser forte agora que estava perdendo praticamente todo mundo? Sua filha, sua única amiga e sua segunda mãe tinham morrido e tudo isso em menos de um ano. Ela estava grávida, sentia-se carente, sozinha, abandonada. O marido não amava-a e até mentia dizendo que eles tinham um casamento feliz. Como suportar tudo aquilo?

Escutou batidas na porta, sentou-se na cama e correu para enxugar as lágrimas procurando se recompor. Ela não queria mostrar fraqueza na frente dos criados e principalmente na frente de Suellen.

" Pode entrar..." Scarlett disse com a voz embargada ajeitando os fios soltos que soltaram-se de seu coque.

Ainda virada de costas para a porta, Scarlett permaneceu sentada, olhando em direção da janela, escutando o barulho dos galhos secos que batiam fortemente contra o vidro devido ao vento forte. Ela escutou a porta abrir e fechar. Logo que olhou para trás, percebeu que era Rhett, quem estava dentro do seu quarto de infância trazendo uma pequena bandeja. Ele fechou a porta calmamente e caminhou em sua direção. Antes que Scarlett dissesse qualquer coisa, Rhett falou preocupado:

" Scarlett, vim te trazer um pouco de comida. Você não jantou e está grávida, precisa alimentar-se e ao bebê também."

" Obrigada, Rhett." Scarlett agradeceu com o coração e o estômago vazios.

Rhett colocou a pequena bandeja em cima de uma mesinha e permaneceu dentro do quarto, observando atentamente Scarlett comer em silêncio. Intimamente, ele agradeceu por sua esposa estar comendo. Scarlett não podia ficar fraca. Ela já tinha ficado muito doente e agora estava grávida. Mammy pediu para que ele cuidasse dela. E mesmo que Mammy não tivesse pedido, ele cuidaria de Scarlett e do bebê. Ela era a sua esposa, a mulher que ele amava e estava carregando o seu bebê dentro da barriga. Rhett olhou atentamente para o ambiente em que estava. Aquele era o quarto onde Scarlett dormiu durante toda a sua infância, um quarto ainda com uma decoração antiga e praticamente infantil. Imaginou por um breve momento como deveria ter sido Scarlett quando era apenas uma menininha. Provavelmente era parecida com Bonnie, sua filha falecida. Imaginou-a dentro daquele quarto brincando com suas bonecas, teimando em ir dormir cedo e apoiada na janela aberta olhando a lua. Imaginou-se por um breve instante como um jovem namorado entrando em seu quarto ás escondidas através da janela aberta para roubar-lhe um beijo no meio da noite quando todos já estivessem dormindo. No fundo, Rhett invejava Charles Hamilton, Ashley Wilkes e todos os rapazes do Condado. Eles conheceram Scarlett menina, viram-na correr pelos campos da propriedade, roubaram-lhe beijos ás escondidas e ele não teve essa oportunidade.

" Rhett?" Scarlett chamou o marido que naquele momento estava totalmente distraído e perdido em meio aos seus próprios pensamentos. Ele não respondeu nada e ela insistiu: " Rhett?"

Rhett piscou os olhos e olhou para a sua esposa. Percebeu que ela tinha terminado de jantar e não tinha deixado nada no prato.

" Quer que eu te traga mais comida, minha querida?" Rhett perguntou solicito.

" Não, Rhett. Obrigada."

" Eu acho melhor, você deitar e descansar um pouco, Scarlett. A viagem foi longa e as emoções foram fortes demais." Rhett sugeriu carinhosamente, mas com um semblante triste.

" E você, Rhett?" Scarlett perguntou e logo ficou corada com vergonha. Ela sabia que teria de dividir o quarto com seu marido. Não ia atrás de Suellen pedir um quarto para ele e também não queria fazer isso. Não queria mostrar para sua irmã que eles continuavam dormindo em quartos separados, pois aquilo seria de imensa satisfação para Suellen e Scarlett não queria dar-lhe esse gosto.

" Bom, eu não estou com sono, senhora Butler. Estou pensando em descer e ficar lá fora, na varanda." Rhett disse com frieza achando que Scarlett já queria expulsá-lo de seu quarto.

" Se você quiser, pode ficar aqui. " Scarlett gaguejou sem jeito. " Não quero que Suellen saiba sobre nós. Ela é fofoqueira e vai ficar comentando depois."

" Se a questão é sua irmã, eu posso ficar aqui, sentado naquela poltrona observando você dormir. É sempre bom mantermos as aparências quando pudermos, não é mesmo, querida?" Rhett disse com desdém e indiferença, mas por dentro estava magoado em saber que Scarlett apenas o queria ali para que Suellen não pudesse falar sobre eles.

Scarlett olhou para o marido com raiva e tristeza. Ele sempre fazia questão de jogar na cara dela que apenas mantinha as aparências daquele casamento de mentira. Ele mentiu até para Mammy, o quê ela podia esperar daquele homem horrível?

" Você sabe melhor do quê ninguém como manter as aparências, capitão Butler." Scarlett disse entre dentes, segurando a dor e a raiva que sentia. Ela já tinha sofrido demais naquela noite e não queria terminá-la brigando com ele. Não valia á pena.

" Pois é, minha querida. E você está aprendendo direitinho e isso é muito bom para nós dois." Rhett devolveu completamente machucado e procurando manter a calma.

Rhett sentou-se na poltrona e ficou observando Scarlett. Viu sua esposa levantar da cadeira e ir para a cama deitar-se. Aquilo era um inferno para ele, não poder dormir abraçado a mulher que amava. Saber que ela continuava rejeitando-o em sua cama e que sua vida sempre seria assim, sendo rejeitado e expulso de seu leito.

Scarlett deitou-se de lado com o coração aos pedaços. Ela sabia que Rhett devia estar fazendo um esforço muito grande para permanecer no mesmo quarto que ela. Ela acreditava que o marido não queria estar ali e que só estava ao seu lado por obrigação e por causa do bebê.

" Você vai deitar com esse vestido pesado, Scarlett?" Rhett perguntou sentado na poltrona e olhando para a sua cama. " Se você quiser posso ajudá-la a vestir sua camisola." ele ofereceu deixando Scarlett ficar vermelha como um pimentão. Ela agradeceu por estar de costas para ele naquele momento.

" Não precisa. Eu vou dormir apenas por duas ou três horas, Rhett ." Scarlett respondeu gaguejando e ainda corada, sentindo seu rosto queimar e suas mãos ficarem molhadas de suor.

" Tudo bem, senhora Butler. Qualquer coisa, estou aqui do lado, é só me chamar. Tenha uma boa noite!" Rhett disse calmamente e encostou sua cabeça na parte de cima da poltrona para descansar um pouco também.

" Boa noite..." Scarlett murmurou permanecendo deitada e de costas para ele.

Rhett ficou durante alguns minutos olhando para o teto até que foi vencido pelo sono, dormindo profundamente.


	108. Um sonho diferente

Capítulo 88 : Um sonho diferente

_" Rhett Butler olhou-se no espelho do quarto onde dormia. Era um espelho enorme, onde ele conseguia visualizar seu corpo todo. Ali, naquele quarto, ele não tinha 45 anos, era apenas um rapaz, um jovem rapaz que ainda não tinha passado dos 15 anos de idade. Rhett olhou-se de frente e depois de costas, totalmente boquiaberto e espantado. Seu bigode e algumas linhas de expressão em seu rosto haviam sumido. Sua pele morena era suave e sedosa como a pele de um bebê. Somente seus olhos negros e o seu nariz afilado ainda podiam ser reconhecidos. Os cabelos negros e lisos estavam cuidadosamente penteados e sua franja estava jogada para o lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. Olhou para as suas roupas. Ele não tinha mais os ternos e coletes importados, nem usava o seu famoso chapéu panamá. Suas habituais roupas foram substituídas por uma calça preta com suspensório e uma camisa branca com uma gravata de seda preta e muito bonita. Rhett percebeu que voltara á ser um menino. Olhou para o quarto onde estava. Aquele lugar era diferente do quarto onde dormia em Charleston. Os móveis e até o formato das janelas não condiziam em absolutamente nada com o lugar onde passou toda a sua infância. Escutou batidas na porta e ficou assustado. Ele estava em uma casa estranha, em um quarto estranho, na pele de um garotinho de prováveis 15 anos e alguém que ele nem imaginava quem podia ser, estava batendo na porta do lado de fora. Rhett gaguejou um pouco e estranhou até a sua própria voz levando sua mão a boca como se tentasse tocá-la. Ela era fina e grossa ao mesmo tempo, diferente de sua voz forte habitual._

_" Pode entrar..."_

_A porta abriu e uma velha senhora entrou no quarto. Ela era uma negra magra, franzina e tinha cara de brava . Rhett automaticamente reconheceu-a. Era sua Mammy. Ele também teve uma Mammy durante a sua infância e juventude._

_" Sinhôzinho Rhett, ocê vai continuá trancado aqui nesse quarto e vai perdê o sol que tá fazendo lá fora?" ela perguntou logo que viu o menino parado, olhando feito bobo em frente ao espelho._

_" Eu estou assustado, Mama Flower, esse quarto está tão diferente...está tudo tão diferente...eu estou diferente..." Rhett falou ainda assustado._

_" E o quê poderia tá diferente, sinhôzinho? Tá tudo igual como sempre teve! "_

_" Esse quarto. Ele não é o mesmo quarto de Charleston..."_

_" Sinhôzinho, ocê bateu cum a cabeça? Nóis nunca que moramo em Charleston." Mama Flower disse quase rindo de seu menino assustado._

_" Onde nós estamos, Mama Flower? " Rhett perguntou preocupado._

_" Sinhôzinho, estamo no mesmo lugar de sempre. No Condado de Clayton. Agora, saia já desse quarto e vá brincá lá fora, pois o dia tá muito bonito."_

_Rhett olhava para ela totalmente chocado. Ele nunca tinha morado em Charleston. Aquele lugar não era Dunmore Landing. Ele morava no Condado de Clayton, sul da Geórgia. Mas como aquilo era possível?_

_Rhett saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas achando aquela casa totalmente diferente de onde ele sempre viveu. Ele olhava para todos os cantos e paredes e não conseguia entender nada, quando chegou na porta da sala, ouviu duas pessoas conversando e escondeu-se em um canto da parede para não ser visto. Estavam falando dele._

_" Esse menino só me traz problemas, Eleanor! Ontem arrumou briga com o filho do vizinho ! Alguém precisa dar um corretivo urgente nele! Eu já tentei, já bati nesse menino mal educado quinhentas vezes e não adianta! Ele está cada dia pior! Nunca vai ser um cavalheiro ou alguém decente nessa vida! " o homem com a voz grossa gritava descontrolado._

_" Por favor, meu querido. Não fale isso. Rhett é um bom garoto e ..." uma mulher com a voz calma e frágil tentava ponderar a situação._

_" Bom garoto, Eleanor? A culpa é sua por ele ser assim! Sempre mimou esse moleque insolente ! Rhett se comporta como um selvagem! Arruma brigas, trata os negros e criados como seus irmãos e me desrespeita até mesmo na frente deles ! " o homem retrucou rosnando com raiva._

_Rhett reconheceu a voz de seu pai e sua mãe. Eles estavam discutindo na sala sobre o comportamento dele. Sempre discutiam sobre o seu comportamento como se Rhett fosse um ser de outro mundo. Rhett tinha raiva daquele homem e fechou suas mãos em punho ainda escondido em um canto da sala._

_" Outro dia, eu fui castigar um negro que tinha tentado fugir e Rhett colocou-se na frente! Ele me desrespeitou na frente do negro colocando em risco a minha autoridade! Então, eu castiguei aquele moleque insolente na frente de todos os negros para servir como exemplo!" o pai de Rhett continuou a gritar furioso._

_Rhett rosnou com ódio. Ele ainda podia se lembrar daquele episódio nitidamente e até mesmo sentir novamente a dor das chibatadas em suas costas. Quando preparava-se para entrar na sala e enfrentar aquele homem mais uma vez, uma mão puxou-o pelas costas fazendo-o virar-se para olhar._

_" Que coisa feia, sinhôzinho Rhett! Escutando cunversa de adulto atrás da porta." Mama Flower falou sussurrando para que os dois não fossem vistos. Ela sabia que se o pai de Rhett encontrasse-os ali, escondidos escutando a conversa alheia, ambos seriam castigados._

_" Aquele homem está falando de mim, Mama Flower..." Rhett sussurrou furioso._

_" Aquele homê é seu pai, sinhôzinho. E ocê deve respeito pa ele."_

_" Ele não é meu pai! Ele é o diabo! "_

_" Cruz Credo, sinhôzinho! Num fale mais isso não! Deus castiga! " Mama Flower retrucou chocada, fazendo o sinal da cruz com a mão em si mesma._

_Rhett ignorou-a e os dois ainda podiam escutar o pai dele gritar e reclamar._

_" Eu vou beber. Só bebendo para aguentar você e o seu filho insolente!"_

_" Por favor, meu querido. Não beba, isso não vai te fazer bem." Eleanor tentava impedir o marido._

_" Cale-se, mulher ! Vou beber o quanto eu quiser ! Quero esquecer pelo menos por algumas horas que vocês dois existem ! "_

_Rhett olhou para Mama Flower sem saber o quê dizer. A raiva e a dor consumia-o e ele sabia que apesar de não ser capaz de fazer algo realmente contra o seu pai, não iria lamentar-se nem um pouco se acontecesse algo de muito ruim com ele._

_" Sinhôzinho Rhett, vá brincá, vá meu fio. Esqueça oque ocê escutou... "_

_" Impossível esquecer ! Olha só como ele trata a minha mãe ! Eu o odeio ! "_

_" Ocê num pode de tê ódio dentro do coração, meu fio. Ocê é um menino bão e meninos bão num têm ódio dentro de si. Agora, vá brincá, vá... antes que ele veja ocê aqui..."_

_Rhett saiu e seguiu em direção a grande varanda que ficava na entrada de sua casa. Avistou o Sol forte que fazia lá fora e os raios solares que iluminavam a grama verde e aparada. Aquele lugar era completamente diferente de Charleston ou de onde já tinha vivido. Quando saiu para fora de sua casa, um nome veio em sua cabeça de repente, deixando-o ainda mais atordoado e confuso : Scarlett O ' Hara._

_Rhett montou em seu cavalo preto, que estava parado em frente ao gramado de sua casa, praticamente esperando-o e saiu da propriedade de seu pai em direção a Tara. Ele e Scarlett eram praticamente vizinhos, e Rhett fazia questão de ver com seus próprios olhos em que situação encontrava-se aquela menina atrevida que mexia tanto com sua mente._

_Passou pela estrada de terra, debaixo do Sol forte, montado em seu cavalo que galopava á toda velocidade deixando um rastro alto de poeira pelo caminho._

_Rhett ficou apreensivo. Talvez Tara não existisse, talvez Scarlett não existisse e esses pensamentos deixaram seu coração apertado. Mas, logo, respirou aliviado, quando avistou a enorme casa branca e as plantações de algodão. Tara era mais bonita do que ele jamais tinha visto. Puxou as rédeas do cavalo para diminuir a velocidade. Não queria fazer alarde, pois nem sabia o que ou quem encontraria por ali. Queria observar em silêncio e a distância. Chegando mais próximo da entrada da fazenda, Rhett puxou novamente a rédea parando o seu cavalo e desceu calmamente dele, com o seu coração batendo forte. Amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore próxima e entrou em Tara sem ser visto. Em meio aos arbustos, escutou risadas juvenis vindas da varanda da grande casa branca. E logo avistou, Scarlett. Seu coração quase parou. Era impossível não reconhecê-la, não somente pela aparência que não tinha modificado tanto, mas pela situação em si. Scarlett estava sentada em um banco de madeira com seu vestido cheio de laços e babados e seus cabelos soltos e caídos sobre os ombros delicados. Ela fazia o seu habitual sorriso coquete e piscava seus lindos olhos verdes, fazendo questão de mostrar os cílios curvados e enormes. Ela não aparentava ter mais que quatorze anos e conversava alegremente e despreocupada com quatro rapazes que rodeavam-na fazendo de tudo para chamarem a sua atenção. Como sempre, a bela do Sul estava rodeada de admiradores que fariam qualquer coisa para receber em troca um sorriso ou um elogio. Rhett quase riu ao ver aquela cena. " Como são patéticos! " ele pensou sarcástico e permanecendo escondido atrás de uma árvore. " Tolos! Ela faz pouco caso de todos eles e eles acham que estão agradando ! " e segurou-se para não rir daqueles rapazes tão enfadonhos. Ainda ficou um bom tempo observando aquela cena tão engraçada. Scarlett só faltava mandá-los rastejarem aos seus pés e eles obedeceriam com um sorriso no rosto se ela assim ordenasse. Rhett olhou em direção da janela do quarto dela. O quarto onde ele tinha certeza que ela dormia. A janela estava aberta e não seria muito trabalhoso subir e entrar naquele quarto. Tinha uma enorme árvore cheia de galhos onde ele poderia escalar para entrar lá. Mas, decidiu deixar para fazer aquilo naquela noite, quando todos estivessem dormindo. Por enquanto, ele iria deixá-la se contentar em ter a companhia daqueles admiradores insossos, logo mais tarde quando a lua estivesse no céu, ele faria questão de ser a companhia dela. Saiu rapidamente de lá e foi atrás de seu cavalo para voltar para sua casa onde teria que aguentar durante o restante do dia a agressividade daquele homem que era o seu pai._

_Eram dez horas da noite, quando Rhett retornou á Tara. Ele sabia que era arriscado demais. Saiu de casa escondido e sabia que alguém podia vê-lo por ali e isso iria gerar um problema enorme ou até a sua morte, principalmente se fosse pego pelo pai de Scarlett. Gerald O'Hara nunca iria aceitar encontrar um rapaz escondido dentro do quarto de sua filha, mas a adrenalina, a paixão pelo risco e pelo perigo, além de Scarlett chamaram-no ali para tentar a sorte._

_Rhett entrou dentro da propriedade dos O'Haras como uma sombra, se escondendo atrás das grandes árvores, se esgueirando pelos arbustos, pisando calmamente e minuciosamente para não fazer o mínimo barulho. Quando chegou próximo da grande árvore que podia levá-lo até o quarto de Scarlett, olhou para cima e percebeu que a janela estava apenas com o vidro fechado, mas vinha luz de dentro do quarto e com isso Rhett deduziu que Scarlett estava ainda acordada, apesar de ser tão tarde. As velas estavam acesas e ele respirou aliviado ao mesmo tempo em que estava bastante apreensivo, pois não sabia no que a sua loucura iria resultar._

_Subiu a grande árvore com facilidade. Rhett conseguia escalar árvores enormes desde os sete anos de idade. E fazer aquilo não foi nada difícil para ele. Agarrou-se no parapeito da janela e observou através do vidro o quarto onde Scarlett dormia e avistou-a sentada na cama, vestindo uma camisola infantil de algodão com mangas longas, cheias de babados e os cabelos amarrados em duas tranças grosseiramente feitas apenas para dormir. Scarlett estava sentada abraçando os joelhos e olhava em direção da porta, totalmente sem sono e entediada. Rhett tentou levantar o vidro da janela para forçar a sua entrada, mas não conseguiu. Tentou novamente, mas dessa vez atraiu a atenção de Scarlett que olhou para o estranho totalmente apavorada. Rhett conseguiu abrir a janela e entrar no quarto rapidamente, em questão de segundos antes que ela conseguisse gritar e chamar a atenção. Quando Scarlett ameaçou abrir a boca para gritar, Rhett correu, pulou em sua cama e encostou o dedo indicador em sua boca._

_" Shhhhhh, por favor, não grite, eu não sou um assaltante."_

_Scarlett deu um tapa na mão dele e logo reconheceu-o._

_" Como você ousa entrar no meu quarto , no quarto de uma dama, em uma casa de respeito , Rhett Butler?" ela perguntou furiosa com os olhos verdes brilhando._

_" Você, você lembrou-se de mim? Você me conhece? " Rhett perguntou chocado e quase gaguejando._

_" Mas, é claro que sim! Você é o meu vizinho insolente e mal educado ! Como eu iria esquecer uma figura tão desagradável!?" ela disse com desdém e levantou-se da cama, afastando-se dele._

_Rhett reparou na vestimenta de Scarlett. Sua camisola de algodão deixava apenas os seus pés de fora, mas moldava quase que perfeitamente o seu corpo que já apresentava algumas curvas. Seus cabelos amarrados em duas tranças que chegavam até a altura dos seios, praticamente cobrindo-os passavam um ar totalmente inocente e angelical, apenas os olhos selvagens entregavam que Scarlett não era tão inocente assim._

_" Agora, retire-se daqui, antes que eu grite ! " Scarlett ordenou olhando para ele, logo que chegou próxima da janela._

_" Bom, eu posso dizer para o seu pai, que você me chamou aqui, senhorita O'Hara, e eu acho que ele não vai gostar... " Rhett replicou sarcástico desafiando-a._

_" Você não faria isso, não teria coragem... " Scarlett disse enfrentando-o._

_" Ah, eu teria sim, vamos, grite e verá se eu não tenho coragem. " Rhett disse calmamente, sentado na cama e olhando para ela com seus olhos negros brilhando com expectativa._

_Scarlett bufou nervosa e derrotada._

_" O quê você quer aqui? Por quê veio? "_

_Rhett sorriu e disse sem rodeios :_

_" Vim aqui roubar-te um beijo. "_

_" O quê? " Scarlett perguntou chocada, fingindo que não tinha escutado aquele absurdo._

_" A senhorita escutou muito bem. Eu quero te dar um beijo. "_

_" Nunca ! " Scarlett quase gritou batendo o pé no chão. " Eu prefiro morrer do que te beijar, entendeu? "_

_Rhett levantou-se da cama, rindo baixinho e foi em direção de Scarlett, que estava muito nervosa e com vontade de jogar-se pela janela para fugir dele._

_" Diga-me a verdade, Scarlett. Você já foi beijada? " Rhett perguntou divertido._

_Scarlett afastou-se dele, dando alguns passos para trás e afastando-se um pouco da janela._

_" Eu não vou ficar conversando sobre essas coisas com você! Eu sou uma dama e esse tipo de assunto não é decente ! "_

_" Como eu imaginava : nunca foi beijada antes."_

_" Como você sabe? "_

_" Dá para perceber, minha querida. Mas, sempre existe uma primeira vez, não é mesmo? "_

_" Não me chame de querida ! E vá embora daqui ! " Scarlett ordenou, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, mas não era de medo ou pavor, era algo que ela não conseguia entender._

_" Não vou embora, antes de te dar um beijo. E pelo que eu vejo, você está praticamente receptiva. " Rhett disse ao perceber que Scarlett estava tremendo._

_" Oras, como ousa, seu verme? "_

_" Diga-me a verdade : a senhorita acha-me tão repulsivo assim? " Rhett perguntou quase rindo novamente._

_" Acho muito pior do quê isso ! " Scarlett respondeu gaguejando. Ela não conseguia entender por quê estava tão afetada por aquele rapaz. Talvez pela beleza morena dele, o rosto parecido com o de um jovem pirata. Talvez fosse o seu físico. Ele era mais forte do que qualquer um dos rapazes galanteadores que ficavam no seu pé. Talvez pela sua ousadia. Só um louco iria invadir o quarto de uma moça decente durante a noite daquela forma, arriscando até a sua própria vida._

_" Pois, não parece. Olha que eu acho que no fundo a senhorita me acha bastante interessante."_

_" Não acho não. E eu não gosto de morenos ! " Scarlett bateu o pé no chão mais uma vez tentando negar para si mesma o interesse súbito que brotou por aquele rapaz tão impertinente e convencido._

_" Eu posso fazê-la mudar de ideia, senhorita O' Hara. Posso fazê-la apaixonar-se por um rapaz moreno, o quê acha? " Rhett perguntou divertido, tentando aproximar-se dela novamente._

_" Você é muito convencido e abusado! E eu sou uma dama ! Não vou permitir que você me beije como se eu fosse uma qualquer ! "_

_" Longe de mim, considerá-la como uma qualquer, senhorita O' Hara. Mas, eu planejo me casar com a senhorita no futuro, e acho que já podemos começar a nos familiarizar desde já..."_

_" Você só pode estar louco! Eu nunca vou me casar com você ! Nunca ! "_

_" Ah, vai sim. E vamos ter muitos filhos. " Rhett retrucou calmamente chegando ainda mais perto dela, sentindo o seu cheiro familiar de águas de rosas. Scarlett bateu as costas na parede e percebeu que não tinha mais para onde fugir. Ela pensou mais uma vez em gritar, pois agora estava encurralada. Rhett tinha encostado seu corpo no dela, fazendo-a tremer mais ainda._

_Scarlett olhou para aqueles olhos negros, tão escuros como a escuridão e o breu. Ela podia perder-se se continuasse olhando para eles. Os lábios de Rhett eram perfeitamente desenhados e ela tinha que evitar em olhar para aquela boca também. Sentiu falta de ar, pois agora o ambiente ficara pequeno e pesado demais e os dois estavam com o rosto tão próximo um do outro que podiam respirar o mesmo ar. Scarlett virou o rosto para não olhar mais para aqueles olhos e aqueles lábios. Mas, Rhett percebendo que aquela menina estava tão entregue, ainda que tentasse mostrar o contrário, segurou o seu rosto delicado com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado e forçou-a a olhar para ele novamente._

_" Por favor, me deixe em paz..." Scarlett implorou choramingando e sussurrando ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Rhett carinhosamente deu um beijo na testa dela. Scarlett tentou empurrá-lo, mas não teve forças. Ele rapidamente, deu um beijo na ponta de seu nariz e Scarlett tremeu mais uma vez._

_" Não...por favor..." ela implorou sem forças para continuar lutando._

_E Rhett sem pensar duas vezes ou esperar mais tempo, beijou seus lábios, dando-lhe o primeiro beijo de sua vida. Scarlett sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo de menina quando sentiu aqueles lábios nos seus e ficou chocada, quando sentiu a língua de Rhett forçar a entrada dentro da sua boca. Ela tentou desvencilhar daquele beijo tão ousado, mas Rhett segurou-a mais forte e Scarlett acabou abrindo a boca, permitindo-o apossar-se dela. "_

Rhett acordou quase dando um pulo da poltrona. Aquele foi o sonho mais louco que ele teve em toda a sua vida. No fundo, ele sabia que seu maior desejo era ter conhecido Scarlett desde menino, que eles tivessem mais ou menos a mesma idade, que tivessem dado o primeiro beijo e que tivessem crescido juntos. Mas, Rhett era ainda mais velho do que Ellen Robillard, a mãe de Scarlett. Ele tinha 45 anos, enquanto sua esposa não chegara ainda nem na meia idade. Rhett respirou profundamente procurando por ar. O sonho ainda estava vivo e fresco em sua mente. Após tantos anos, sonhar também com Mama Flower, que foi a sua Mammy durante sua infância e adolescência, e até mesmo sonhar com o demônio do seu pai e lembrar-se do episódio em que aquele homem amarrou-o no tronco em Dunmore Landing e surrou-o na frente de todos os escravos para impor respeito. A morte de Mammy deixou-o mais sentido do que ele chegara á imaginar que ficaria.

Percebeu que os raios de Sol estavam entrando através do vidro da janela. Já era de manhã e o dia estava bastante ensolarado, apesar da noite anterior ter sido tão fria. Esfregou os olhos com ambas as mãos e olhou em direção da cama. Ela estava vazia. E Scarlett não estava lá.


End file.
